Priority
by Divine Child
Summary: Forgangur Academy sets itself on priority of the wealthy and noble children of the fame families of Europe and the world. For years, the school pride itself on wealthy matches. Now this year will change with Robert and Johnny finding themselves in a web of force circumstance. Now they and their friends will try to win back their school and find love where it is not welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: We do not own beyblade**

**A co-author between me and my good friend, ASlaveToWords. I hope you enjoy. This is our first big story together, featuring our favorite team the Majestics. **

* * *

Forgangur Academy sat within the coolness of the Iceland hills. It stood like a palace in a mythical kingdom. A place where blue blood ran through its halls. The tall walls and towers reminded someone of the olden days where European aristocracy once rose as knights and Lords to defend the lands from enemies. A place where tales of old took place. A place of noble heroes.

But that wasn't the case anymore. Not since years ago, when routine wasn't routine anymore. The school's foundations were based on truth yet the walls were virtually leaking with the blood and tears of those who had crumbled beneath the law of the new headmaster, Valdimar Lucifer.

Robert could recall a time when the school was famous for its noble heritage. Now, he only wished the year would be over so he could head back to the mainland to attend university in Munich – he had a long wait seeing as the year had just begun.

He wasn't alone in his studies. He was followed by his childhood friend, Jonathan 'Johnny' McGregor of the infamous Highland McGregors, an overwhelming loving but tough Scottish family of old. Johnny would be finishing up his third year. Hopefully he wouldn't be shuffled back to the English boarding school that his uncle had put him in. After Johnny, came the youngest two of the group.

Enrique Giovanni Tornatore-Giancarlo. Enrique for short, the suave Italian had his homeschooling disbanded and was sent to fair Forgangur in order for him to carry on his father's mighty family name. The last was Oliver Adrien Boulanger-Polanski. The son of a French millionaire and old French aristocracy, Oliver would be living up to both of his parents' worlds. All together, the four boys would be enjoying their school together one last time before Robert graduated.

Robert looked up from his book as he heard the sound of someone approaching him. Recognizing the familiar face, he looked back to the words on his page, not looking up again as he greeted the newcomer.

"Ye gads, the world has finally come to an end." He said in a bored tone. "Johnny McGregor has entered the library."

"Ha ha." The redhead replied dryly, leaning against one of the ridiculously massive bookshelves with crossed arms as he stared at his friend. "I came to find you."

"Obviously." Robert drawled. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"The new students will be here in a few minutes. Aren'tcha gonna go see"

Robert turned the page, still not looking up at the redhead as he spoke.

"Why should I? They're nothing I haven't seen before. Beside, I'm sure they'll look exactly the same in a few moments as they will when I see them scampering and skulking around the halls, begging for our attention later. Honestly Johnny, don't you ever get sick of it?"

Johnny shrugged.

"Sometimes. But it's still pretty great to check out the new meat. Anyways, you know the faculty picks the best lookin' ones from the outside world - most of 'em anyway. If nothin' else there'll be some great eye candy. Come on, get your stuffy ass up and live a little will ya? This is your last year, make it a damn good one!"

"Why _should_ I?" The German insisted. "I feel sorry for them, especially the girls. They're thrust forward into this place like they cattle. Most of them end up looking like they're being sent to their own hanging."

Robert was ready to wave the Scot away when another familiar face appeared. Oliver approached slowly, holding something behind his back. His two friends would murder him if they knew what he was holding. He didn't want to appear this way, on a day like this. If Serena hadn't suggested it so sweetly, he would have sent someone else.

He could tell by the stares that the other two were wondering why he had come in such a manner.

"You've been chosen." Oliver brought the two envelopes from behind his back. "And please don't shoot the messenger. Serena requested that I bring these to you two."

They were thick envelopes, written on what was supposed to look like antique paper. On the back, the envelopes were sealed in red wax with the school's crest.

Johnny took his with a groan.

"Oh God, no! No! No! No!" He all but whined, his voice rising in volume with each 'no'. "_Please_. What did I do to deserve to be picked for the 'find-you-a-wife' club!"

Robert sighed and closed his book, finally admitting that his quiet time was over.

"Get over it." He said, finally looking up at the redhead now. "It's just a formality, the only thing it will cost you is a little of your time and perhaps a little annoyance. Besides, weren't you the one just going on about all the "good-looking meat"?"

"Not what I said..." Johnny muttered under his breath. The elder young man ignored him and continued.

"All you have to do is keep an eye out and entertain them when they bring you suitors. I've done it before, Enrique's done it before. It's not worth the fuss I know you'll make over it. Besides, perhaps you may just be glad you've been picked for this."

Johnny snorted indignantly.

"Doubt it." He turned to the greenette then with an irritated sigh. "Here, gimme that."

Taking the offered envelope, Johnny read the contents over once before rolling his eyes and stuffing the document into his pocket.

"What a load of crap. Whatever. I'll deal with it later, right now I got some sight seein' ta do. You comin' Oliver?"

"Yes. I'm going in that direction anyways." Oliver mused. "I'm helping Serena greet the new students."

"Oh yes." Johnny smirked. "You and your_ wifey_."

"We're not married yet, Johnny." Oliver blushed.

"So the wedding you two had in Enrique's backyard when you were five didn't count?" Johnny teased.

Oliver called Johnny several names in French before storming off. Johnny mocked Oliver's angry face, laughing as he left to follow the Frenchman to the main hall.

"Wait up."

Johnny looked over his shoulder, smirking when he saw Robert coming casually down the corridor behind him, one hand in his pocket.

"Thought you weren't comin'?"

"I didn't say that." The taller man said simply, falling into step alongside his friend. "I simply said I didn't see why I should."

"Right, whatever." Johnny replied with the same smirk.

Together the two continued down the corridor, following Oliver who made it a point to stay several steps ahead of them. After a good long walk, the corridor finally opened up into the large main hall, where dozens upon dozens of blue uniformed people had gathered, obviously with the same idea as they had.

"It's a mad house." Robert observed.

"It always is." A beautiful female voice spoke up. Robert and Johnny turned to see a beautiful girl with long, stylish teal hair and grey eyes walk forward to greet them.

"I'm so terribly sorry about the notes. I was told to tell you that you two need to pick your game up, especially you, Robert."

The beautiful Serena Vargas was of Italian aristocracy. Yes, she was one of the most beautiful girls at school but lucky for her, she was taken. Serena had grown up with Oliver. They were childhood sweethearts and would remain such even when they were old.

"I think it's a stupid idea." Johnny told her.

"Why? Afraid you might find someone who will put that hard head of yours in place?" Serena smirked.

"If you weren't so nice and marrying Oli, I would hate you for that." Johnny sneered.

"You love me like one of your sisters." Serena patted his cheek before leaving to stand by Oliver's side.

"Top o' the mornin to ya, fellas!"

The four turned and most smiled - Johnny smirked - at the pretty young girl who approached them.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Johnny said teasingly. "How kind of you to grace us with your presence mi'lady."

"Morning McKenna." Robert greeted more politely.

McKenna smiled at him. Quite obviously, she was of Irish descent, and it was a bit of a running joke between her and the group. It was so stereotypical that the Irish said such funny and strange things that she couldn't help but milk it sometimes. Still, playful as she was, McKenna had many other sides too, sides no one person had ever seen all of. Despite her beauty and charm, she was also quite intelligent and witty.

"Morning. Are you here to see the new arrivals?" Oliver asked politely.

McKenna casually brushed her raven locks out of her bright silvery eyes and mile-long lashes.

"Not really, no." She replied thickly. "Came to find you lot, to be honest. As charming as they are, I'm sure, I've no interest in the likes of all those mighty gits! They're all the same dont'cha know; all whinny and sad and pathetic and a right bit bonkers for ever comin' to this place in the first place."

"McKenna," Serena frowned at her roommate, "not all of them are. I have an inkling that a few will not be as bad as the others."

"That's what you said last year." The Irish girl said bluntly.

"I'm going to be right this time."

"You will yea." McKenna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Speaking of seeing the new faces." Serena looked around. "Where's Enrique? I thought for sure he be wanting front row seats."

"Off makin' a holy show of himself somewhere, no doubt." She replied wearily. "Knows yourself what he's like. Never met a more thoroughly gimpish man in my life. Gotta be something banjaxed in that head of his; his or mine for botherin' ta go the lengths I do."

"Awe, don't give up." Oliver said with a smile. "It'll be worth it one day."

"It will yea." McKenna said sarcastically again. "Anyway, 'nough 'bout me and my... endeavors. Where are these newbies anyway?"

Everyone went quiet the moment the tall double doors opened with a creak. Out stepped the headmaster himself, Valdimar Lucifer. A chill crept through the air the moment he stepped into the great hall. He was a vile man. Though well on in his fifties, he was fit as a fiddle with a muscular and powerful body to match. Standing at a whopping six foot three, he was the definition of fear and power. His hair was white with shocks of black. It was clear he had once been a very handsome man, and in a way perhaps, he still was - but it was the handsome ones you had to watch out for. Sharp eyes that cut through your soul like diamonds yet were black as night.

His sinister black goatee was infamous but the thing that made him most memorable was the long, violent looking scar that slashed from above his left eyebrow and ran nearly to the corner of his mouth, making his face seem that much more terrible when he smiled his perfect, pearly white and straight-toothed smile -His famous smile that curdled the blood of most anyone and everyone who saw it. Whether respected, feared, or a mixture of both, one could not deny that he was not a man to be taken lightly.

Valdimar offered a smile to his blue bloods. His 'children'.

"Welcome!" His booming voice echoed through the hall. "Welcome, my students to another year. I love to see all your faces. And I cannot wait until our seniors graduate. I'm so very proud of you all."

The new students would be called out by name. Everyone was waiting to see who would be granted which color of the three possible – each with its own status and meaning.

"Now, I know you've all been waiting very _patiently_, but your wait has come to an end! Turn your attention, if you will, to the front of the room and please, as you always do, welcome the new members of your family!"

Everyone turned around and a second set of doors were opened at the back of the room. The students clapped politely as a crowd of new faces piled inside, some looking haughty and proud, others mildly interested and some like they were making the walk to the gallows.

"There, ya see." McKenna whispered casually. "All the same, every last one of 'em; not a one stands out."

"We haven't even seen them all yet." Oliver reasoned.

"T'won't be a difference, just you wait." The ravenette replied.

"Now then, is everyone here?" The Headmaster asked, making a quick sweep of the room. He continued without really awaiting confirmation. "Good, good. We shall commence with the placement, followed by a brief ceremony, as per usual, in the auditorium."

There was a series of collective groans at this; 'brief' was never brief where Headmaster Valdimar was concerned.

The blue uniforms were first to leave, followed by the new comers, as everyone gathered in the auditorium. It was big enough to fit everyone with many seats to spare. The group made their way to a line of seats, sitting down and making themselves comfortable.

"Wake me when it's over." Johnny said with a yawn. Sitting low in his seat, he laid his head back against the back of the chair and crossed his arms with closed eyes.

"But you'll miss something." Serena whispered.

"From the devil?" Johnny scoffed. "I doubt it'll be anything important. Just wake me up when they bring out the fresh meat."

"A right desperate state you'll be in if he catches you.." McKenna whispered wearily. "You'd best sleep with one eye open, sham.."

Robert sighed and spoke up, the first words he'd said almost since leaving the library.

"It wouldn't be the first time Johnathan as earned himself a few demerits." The older teen said wearily.

Johnny frowned, furrowing his brows as the images played behind his closed eyelids.

"Don't remind me." He muttered irritably. "That old bastard! One of these days-"

"You'll do nothin'." McKenna replied bluntly. "You knows it! That mean old codger's got it in for anyone who don't obey him. Don't give 'im a reason to be really nasty Johnny. You knows well as the rest of us that he only lets you off with so much cause you're one of his precious bluebloods. One of us done what you did n we'd be hanged - p'rahpse literally!"

"Whatever." Johnny muttered, shifting a little to get comfortable.

"Settle down children!" The headmaster's voice boomed loudly, though it was hardly necessary seeing as there was very little chatter to begin with. "Please give your undivided attention to our newest additions! A warm welcome please!"

There was another polite applause as a set of doors opened in the auditorium and a long, seemingly endless string of new people entered the room, all moving in single file to stand before the student body and await placement.

"I shall you call each by name and you'll ascend to the stage to accept your placement." Valdimar instructed. He snapped his fingers and held out a hand as one of the secretary's presented him with the names and placements of the new students. He stood before them, looking for reactions from his blue bloods. He wanted to see what he would get out of each and every single new person. Only the best were going to be selected for something...worthy.

"Now then. Who do we have here? Miss Georgina Wright, red." He looked the petite, nervous looking girl over, giving her a chilling smile as he snapped his fingers again. "Welcome to the family."

A secretary came forward a second time and placed a red uniform in the girl's hands. Valdimar moved on.

"Johan Aki. Red. Welcome to the family... Jessika Heart, red. Welcome to the family."

This went on for some time and when Johnny finally sat up and looked, he groaned when he saw the man was only half-way finished.

"Dean Cartwright. Grey." There was no welcome given to a grey student and Valdimar simply bypassed by him as the boy was handed a drab grey uniform.

"Hillary Fairmont. Red." Johnny rolled his eyes, mockingly mouthing the headmasters words as he spoke again. "Welcome to the family."

"Johnny." Serena hissed, "It's rude and- Oh my God."

She wasn't the only one who took noticed of the white haired maiden who graced the stage, as collective whispers and mutterings of approval arose from the crowd.

"Well take a lookit that!" McKenna whispered in awe. "Aint she gorgeous!"

This seemed to catch Johnny's attention as he sat up straight, looking curiously down at the stage to see what his friends were talking about. His jaw dropped slightly at the sight before him.

Sinikka was a vision of loveliness, a surreal dream-like image of the most flawlessly perfect angel. With snow white hair and a mocha complexion, she was the definition of stunning beauty. But it was her eyes that were the most captivating. Bright, icy sapphire orbs seemed to glow with a hidden aura.

There was something haunting and tragically stunning about this young woman, as if she harbored a hidden secret the rest of the world didn't know. But despite all of that, no matter who you were, it was hard to take your eyes off of her.

Serena saw the look on Johnny's face and smirked. "Ladies and gentlemen, I believe we have found a candidate for the future Mrs. McGregor."

"Gah! What?" Johnny could barely shake himself out of his stupor, sounding almost drunk.

"You finally take interest in someone?" Oliver asked, smirking.

"Wh- no! No way!" Johnny sputtered, trying desperately to get a hold of his bearings. "She's a looker, I'll give her that. But I'll bet that's all she is. Nothin special."

But even if he lied to his friends, Johnny couldn't deny that there was most definitely something special about this girl, something different. And even though he was loathe to admit it, the redhead knew - if the sickening churning in his gut was any indication - that his life had just taken a very different turn; only time would tell if it was a good one or not.

"Charlotte Dennison, red. Welcome to the family."

"Oooh. She's a mite bit better lookin' then the others as well." McKenna said with interest. "Just look at her, cute as a button!"

"Aw, she looks like a fairytale princess. She's not an exquisite beauty but- Aw! I swear if she turns around, I might see fairy wings." Serena gushed before letting out a small giggle. "Look at her eyes! So beautiful!"

Robert finally took notice of this 'cute as a button' girl as he stared down the many rows before the stage. The girl was not to be considered _nothing special_ as she did cause a small stir within the blue bloods, even if she was no Sinikka. Her golden brown hair flowed down her back with her bangs framing her face.

The blonde lifted her eyes to the crowd, deep violet eyes taking in every detail. Robert had to do a double take. She did look an awful lot like a fairy princess, even more so standing next to Valdimar who would be perfect as the role of villain. She barely gave a smile. If she did, it was fleeting to only a few. Her eyes looked terrified yet she kept her chin up, facing it head on.

"That old brute." McKenna snorted. "Way he's towerin' over her like that! She looks like she's afraid he might squash her!.. Wouldn't put it past him mind yeh!"

The group watched as Valdimar moved past the petite girl and on to the next one. The little blonde looked relieved as she stepped backwards into the ranks to join the others and stand alongside Sinikka, who didn't look at here but merely stared ahead with a fixed expression.

"Iuno 'bout you lot, but I think this is goin' to be an interestin' year." McKenna said, leaning back in her seat with a smile.

"Thought you said they'd be nothing special." Oliver replied teasingly, making the Irish girl playfully stick her tongue out at him.

"I think you may be right, McKenna..." Robert added absently, still staring at the petite blonde a ways below him.

Serena looked over at him. She raised one eyebrow, opening her mouth to speak but decided it against it. She instead whispered to Oliver.

Oliver looked at his fiancée before staring at Robert.

"Well, I believe Johnny isn't the only one who has his eye on someone." Oliver spoke up for Serena, who giggled next to him.

Robert blinked a few times, as if coming out of a trance before turning to the two beside him.

"Hm? What?... No.. no it's not- no, it's not like that at all..."

"Umhm... Lookit that!" McKenna said with a huge grin. "You've taken a reddener there, lad! You can lie but your body can't!"

Robert lifted a hand to his face to see that he indeed was blushing.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, he turned forward again, ignoring his friends laughing at his expense.

"And that concludes the placement. Children, take your seats and I want everyone to continue to give their undivided attention as the opening ceremonies will begin!"

Another collective groan rose from around the room as the speeches and lectures began.

"Like I said;" Johnny said, leaning back in his seat and tipping his head back again with closed eyes. "wake me when it's over."

* * *

Charlotte let out the breath she had been holding since the opening ceremonies. Never had she gone through something that tedious and boring. And scary. The headmaster was something out of Brahm Stoker. No, she took a second, not even Dracula would like Valdimar. She looked back down at the paper that read the number of her dorm and where to locate it. Truth be told, the 'castle' was enormous and easy to get lost in. Many of the other girls walk past her like it was nothing, easily finding their way through the massive place. Now she knew how Hermione felt at her first day at Hogwarts.

The blonde grunted with her uniform. She was told her things would be sent straight to her room where she would find her roommate.

That was what was making her stomach flip.

Hopefully she would have someone civil.

She walked through the hallway, accidently bumping elbows with some green and blue uniformed girls. She politely excused herself as she stared at the numbers for the dorms.

Suddenly Charlotte felt herself be knocked to the ground. Cringing from the impact, she looked up to see a trio of blue uniformed girls staring down at her with looks of disgust.

"Watch where you're going commoner!" One with long, wavy blonde locks snapped. "_People_ are walking here!"

"I apologized for accidently bumping into you." Charlotte was stunned.

"Maybe you should learn your place." Another black-haired girl sneered in her face.

"Red beneath blue? I know that. I said I was sorry." Charlotte got up. "Now I'll be out of your hair."

Charlotte turned to walk away when suddenly the snotty blonde grabbed her wrist and spun her back around again.

"I'm not through with you yet! Did I _say_ you could go? There's more to learn here than just colors. But don't worry, I can teach you really quick."

The two girls beside her giggled cruelly as the bully smirked and reached for Charlotte's hair. The small girl frowned and reached up to smack her away, which apparently infuriated her.

"You dare strike a blueblood!" She exclaimed. Charlotte was at a loss for words. Strike? Was she serious? She'd merely smacked her hand away!

"I'll teach you your place, you street rat!"

Charlotte's eyes widened as the taller blonde lifted a hand, obviously ready to hit her. She cringed, waiting for the impact, when suddenly a dark hand reached out of nowhere and snatched the bully's wrist. The blonde's head whirled around and everyone else turned to see the white-haired girl from earlier staring at the blue uniformed girl with a dark expression.

"You want to be careful." She said cooly. "From where I was standing, it looked like you were about to hit her. Now I know someone raised as you have been would never do something so foolish as that. I am a little surprised by your words though. Perhaps you didn't mean them. Why don't you just go ahead and apologise?"

The blonde looked at the dark girl as if she were dirt beneath her shoes.

"Excuse me!" She shrieked. "Just who the hell-"

She shut her mouth when cold, blue eyes fixed her with a deadly stare. Swallowing hard but unwilling to let go of her stubbornness, the bully snorted indignantly.

"Whatever." She snorted, pointedly avoiding the white-haired girl's gaze and spinning around. "Just watch where you're going from now on, new girl!"

Charlotte watched the three girls leave in a flurry of blue, blonde, black and brown and in moments they were swallowed up by the crowd. She then turned to her hero.

Blue eyes turned a steady gaze on Charlotte, seemingly looking her over. When her gaze met the blonde's she spoke, her expression considerably less dark now.

"Are you alright?" She asked smoothly.

"Yes, I think so." Charlotte replied as she got up off the floor and dusted herself off. "Uh thank you. That was real kind of you to do that."

Sinikka didn't accept the thanks.

"There's something I learned a long time ago and you'd do well to remember it." She said simply. "Especially in a place like this; don't apologise. Ever."

Sinikka turned her head to look down the hall after the girls who were long gone.

"The people here care nothing for outsiders and the ones they call the 'bluebloods' are nothing but cruel and merciless. They care only about themselves and see us only as rodents, toys for their amusement and about as valuable as the dirt under their feet. You'll do best to grow yourself a hard shell if you expect to get anywhere here."

Charlotte felt the chill of the girl's words but understood. She had a feeling there was something different about this school compared to all the others she had applied for. She knew she should have stayed in the country, choosing to go to a normal school rather than something special.

"I'll do my best."

From what she could tell, Charlotte figured Sinikka must have gone through so much to become the way she was.

"Well, you probably already know, but my name is Sinikka." A mocha-colored hand was extended to Charlotte.

"I heard but we weren't really properly introduced so…" Charlotte took Sinikka's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Charlotte. You probably already knew that too."

"I remember you." The dark beauty replied simply. "Take care of yourself. And if you meet those brats again, tell them Sinikka is watching."

"You too, and I will."

Sinikka turned then and proceeded down the hall, completely ignoring all the awed gazes and admiring stares she got as she passed the other students.

"Huh, that was different." Charlotte sighed. Charlotte thought about what Sinikka said. Since she was in a new place and Sinikka looked like she knew a thing or two, it would be her best bet to take the advice. Well, everything she knew was out the window now. On her own without any more interference, Charlotte proceeded forward to finally find her room.

* * *

"Bullseye!"

Johnny grinned as he stuck another dart into the center of the board.

"Well whatta ya expect, three-time champ here!" He boasted cockily.

"Self-proclaimed." Robert said pointedly. The redhead and his 'fans' turned to see the purple haired young man standing with crossed arms and leaning against the doorframe to the rec room.

"You're going to be late for class."

"Pffft!" The redhead scoffed. "And I should be worried because?"

"The Headmaster is making a special visit to all the classes today."

Johnny growled but he couldn't ignore the tiny pang of fear that nipped at his insides, though he'd be damned if he'd ever admit that to anyone!

"Alright, alright! I'm comin'!"

Leaving his adoring fans behind, the redhead left the game and followed his best friend as they headed to their first class of the school year.

Just in time, Robert and Johnny entered the classroom and proceeded to climb the stairs that would lead them to their usual seats. It was the first class of the semester and fresh new faces stood out. Just as everyone took their seats, Valdimar entered the room. Robert couldn't ignore the chill that went up his spine. He detested the man but gave him a wide berth of respect. He quickly glanced at Johnny to make sure the Scot wasn't napping.

"I'm awake." The redhead muttered under his breath, knowing what his best was thinking. His eyes were trained on the man at the head of the class wearily. "Would never close my eyes with that bastard this close to me... no telling what kinda nightmares that would bring on."

Suddenly Valdimar's gaze turned to the two and his eyes fixed themselves on Johnny.

"Something you'd like to share with the rest of us Johnathan?" He asked calmly. Both boys shivered. Only a man as vile as this one could make such a simple question sound so sinister, even with such a cool and calm tone.

"No, sir." The redhead muttered.

Valdimar lifted his chin, looking down his nose as he looked up the incline of seats at the redhead near the top.

"This is a new year, Johnathan, and you're growing up. I should hope there won't be any... _mishaps_ such as some of the ones you caused last year. I must say it would be rather... _painful_... for myself to have to exact punishment on you again. And seeing as how you've caused such a stir and marred your record so much already, any further offenses may be a little more... _uncomfortable_ for you than previous years. Do you understand?"

Johnny's face paled as several faces turned to look up at him. But his eyes were fixed on the headmaster. Swallowing hard, he replied.

"Yes, sir." He said, his voice cracking slightly as he quickly tacked on; "Sorry, sir."

Valdimar smiled.

"Good." He drawled cooly. "That'll be all. Enjoy your lesson, children. And remember; Ein höfuð yfir the hvíla."

Robert waited until the headmaster was clear of the room. The last words were the school motto, 'one head above the rest'. In Valdimar's translation, it meant 'Bluebloods above all others'. He quietly looked over to Johnny who just flopped in his seat. Robert felt a bit of pity towards him but couldn't think of what to do or say to help.

Just before the lesson began, a younger male student came in. He made a quiet request to the teacher who pointed him up to Robert and Johnny.

"Sirs, I'm sorry to bother you but I'm sent from the Club to gather your papers."

"Papers?" Johnny asked.

"Why yes." The boy's perky British accent that was annoyingly cute. "Any requests from the fine young ladies you saw today? The club is requesting at least one name from the new members. And I'm not allowed to leave until I have them in my hand."

Johnny growled and turned his head to look down at the teacher in the center of the classroom.

"Hey, teach! This little pipsqueak is botherin me! How'm I spose to learn when I've got this crap bein' shoved in my face twenty-fpur seven!"

The teacher calmly looked up from the papers she was looking at and smiled an animated smile.

"Lauguage, Johnathan." She said robotically. "It's mandatory, you know that. All he needs is a name. You as well Mr. Jurgen."

Johnny scowled and turned back to the boy. Damn teachers! Most of them were like milder clones of Valdimar himself, like puppets of marionette's he controlled. Always the same old crap.

"I don't have a damn name ya hear me! They all looked the same. Now get lost!"

Robert gave Johnny a look. "Just write down a name. Any name... what about the white haired girl you were gawking at earlier? Put her name down for goodness sake!"

The redhead turned a look of annoyance on him.

"Fine. Soon as you pick someone!"

"Fine." Robert wrote a name on a piece of paper.

Johnny tried to peer over Robert's shoulder to see but the older teen blocked his view before folding his paper and handing it to the small boy beside them.

"Alright." He said simply. "Your turn."

Johnny sighed in annoyance before sticking the end of his pencil in his mouth, chewing on it.

_"What was her name again...?"_ He thought absently. He remembered her face, her voice... her eyes. But damn him if he couldn't remember her name!

"I believe it's spelled S-i-n-i-k-k-a."

"Thanks." Johnny muttered, moving to write the name down. However, he halted and bristled when he realized something important.

"Hey!" He exclaimed whipping his head around to glare at Robert. "How did you know- I mean, who says I was gonna write her name down?"

Robert simply shrugged, though there was a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Lucky guess." He drawled. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Johnny growled before shielding his paper - though it was pointless - and quickly scribbling the rest of Sinikka's name. He then folded it sloppily and thrust it at the small boy.

"Here ya little runt! Now be gone!"

"Thank you sirs. I must say; you aren't the first one to request Miss Virtanen, she's already become quite a popular choice. Good luck to you, Mister McGregor. She sure is a pretty one." The younger boy bowed out, quickly leaving the room.

"You landed a popular one." Robert smirked.

Johnny was blushing to his hair roots.

"That little runt! I thought our choices were spose to be confidential! Why I otta... Who the hell did you pick anyway? Come on, spit it out! You know who I picked!"

"I..." Robert cleared his throat. "Just someone."

"Someone? No, spit it out. We're supposed to be best friends. You know, I know." Johnny glared at him. "I won't leave you alone until you tell me."

Robert sighed.

"If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe. Depends. Is she cute?"

Robert quickly scribbled the girl's name on another piece of paper and hands it to Johnny.

Johnny snatched the paper and quickly read it. To Robert's surprise, the redhead didn't react at all the way he'd expected.

He was quiet for a moment until eventually the Scot looked up at the German with a confused expression.

"So uh... which one was Charlotte?"

Robert face-faulted.

"You're hopeless!" The German growled, placing a hand to his face as a vein throbbed in his forehead. "She's the petite blonde one! The one who was introduced right after Sinikka! Honestly Johnathan! Your memory is horrible! You must learn to remember names!"

Johnny scowled, mainly at the use of his given name, which Robert normally only used strictly to annoy him.

He knew he was terrible with names but truth be told, he could remember very little from that morning after Sinikka had been introduced. But he'd be damned if he'd ever admit that either!

"I'm honestly surprise that one of them caught your eye. And I didn't think petite blondes were your type." Johnny tried to fake his way through he conversation.

Robert opened his mouth, blushing.

"Caught my eye is a good way to put it." The German replied, straining to keep his composure. "She's a pretty girl. I don't know her to be able to say much more than that. Perhaps time will tell. Besides, I had to give them something and hers was the first name that came to mind."

"First face that came to mind more like!" Johnny replied with a smirk.

Robert felt his face burn hotter but before he could retort, the teacher's voice cut him off.

"That's quite enough of that, boys." She said sternly. "Class is about to begin. I'd kindly ask you to pay attention. Wouldn't want to have to report any more misbehaviour to the Headmaster now would we Mr. McGregor?"

Johnny's face paled a second time that morning and his mouth snapped shut.

"Very good." The teacher praised with a smile. "Now then, class please turn to page three-hundred and fifteen."

Robert tried his best to pay attention to the lesson the teacher was giving, but Johnny had his thoughts all muddled.

One girl whose face he couldn't forget.

His last year at the Academy wasn't supposed to start like this. He knew Johnny's would have to be smooth or else the consequences could be dire. At least his best friend had his eye out for a lovely lady. He wasn't sure how the lovely Charlotte would take it if she got a notice from the Club about him putting her name down. Finding a girl was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

"Cat Malogen! Will someone just shoot me already!"

Serena laughed at her friend's antics as the Irish-bred teen made a dramatic display of finally being freed from class.

Charlotte took notice of the Irish girl, muttering away insane things about being held captive. She quietly laughed before proceeding to leave for her next one. That's when Serena saw Charlotte. The pretty fairy tale princess girl who had Robert all muddled. Her eyes twinkled as she rushed away from McKenna to greet Charlotte.

"Hi!" Serena popped up in front of her.

"Uh...hello?" Charlotte stared at the very beautiful girl whose eyes were expanding the closer they got to her.

"For the love of turnips, Serena, back off will yeh! You're gonna give the girl a heart attack!"

McKenna smiled and extended her hand to the blonde.

"I'll be apologisin' fer my friend here. Name's McKenna, McKenna Connolly."

"It's nice to meet you, McKenna." Charlotte eyed Serena wearily. "I'm Charlotte Dennison."

"I'm Serena Vargas. Sorry for that but," Serena just studied Charlotte. "you just remind me of a character from my childhood."

"Beg your pardon?" Charlotte gave the beautiful girl an odd look.

"You remind me of a princess. Are you princess? Of course not, you're red but you could be blue! Oooh, you're cute! And pretty! I love your eyes! Just as much as I love Sinikka's hair! Ooo I can't believe I finally get to meet you!" Serena went on, causing the American girl to side step away.

McKenna laughed heartily.

"Awe don't mind her." The ravenette told the blonde with a grin, referring to her best. "She's as harmless as a billy goat. Though she don't look like one! You'll get used to seein' lots of pretty faces around here, lass... though I'll admit; you're a mite prettier than most."

McKenna looked up then and caught sight of a trio glaring holes at them, which made her lift an eyebrow.

"Now what's gone and got her knickers in a twist?" She voiced curiously. The other two girls turned and Charlotte noticed the trio who had stopped her in the hall earlier.

"Oh she's...she gave me a hard time and Sinikka told her to knock it off." Charlotte sighed. "I knew I wasn't going to have it easy. That's what I get for thinking positive."

"Giving you a hard time?" Serena glared at the three before looking back at Charlotte. "You talked to Sinikka."

"Uh yeah I did." Charlotte blinked. "And to go back on what McKenna said, I don't think I'm all that pretty compared to you girls. I must look like a wildflower with all these roses."

Both girls snorted with laughter at that.

"Lass, compared to you, this lot is like a cluster of nettles!" McKenna exclaimed in amusement. "And back to that lot o'er yonder, you don't want to get tangled up with them if'n ya can help it. Ya see that sour blonde one there? Here name is Amber. The Chinese lookin one is Li and the brunette is Madison. They're a right rotten lot, they are. You'd best keep away from 'em at all costs. Ye'd be surprised by what they're capable of."

"I about had a taste of it." Charlotte rubbed the back of her neck, looking sheepish.

"Don't worry." Serena took Charlotte's arm. "Stick with us and you'll be fine."

"Thanks...I...I wasn't expecting such a warm welcome here."

"So have ya figured out the color codes yet?" McKenna asked gesturing to the mixture of colors around the room.

"Blue is..." Charlotte sighed. "Blue blood. Not sure about green but red is common, right? And gray is for slackers? I still don't understand it quite honestly. You two been here for a while, right? Care to fill me in so I can stop feeling like an idiot?"

McKenna frowned.

"Ye've been sorely misinformed, lass." She said solemnly, suddenly very serious now. "It'd be my duty to fill you in..."

She lifted her hand and made a sweeping motion across the room.

"As you've pointed out; the majority of the population, aside from the bluebloods, are red. Red is the color of passion, vitality. We're the ones who are 'highly likely to succeed'. See, the red students are the ones who have a lot of potential, the ones they expect to go far, to be business partners, socialites, escorts, and all sorts of other 'useful' roles for the rich."

She then turned and pointed to a small cluster of green students.

"And those there, there are only a select few of those. They're special. The green students are hand-picked chosen ones, they're the ones who are the favorites aside from the bluebloods. They're the ones who were picked mainly for one reason, and one reason only; to be the property of the rich – future husbands and wives."

McKenna sighed pityingly.

Her hand then moved on to a tiny group of grey's.

"Now that lot is a sad lot if there ever was one. The greys are students who just managed to scrape by, just barely made their way in. There isn't much love for them, they were allowed entrance simply because they _may _be of use someday. Perhaps a little nerd, someone who's good at fashion, who has a few minor connections but no presence. They're people who have to fight and claw and scratch just to be seen. As far as status goes, they're the lowest - and it really does pain me ta say that."

McKenna turned back to Charlotte with another serious look.

"There's something you need to understand, lass." She said solemnly. "Around here, we're at the bottom of the food chain. The one reason, the _only _reason, we're here is to please the bluebloods. We're here for their pleasure and enjoyment. That comes first. Our thoughts and needs come second. If you want to get by, to get to the top, you've gotta kiss some arse and smooch some frogs. Here, a dog-eat-dog world is putting it kindly."

Charlotte took in every word McKenna told her. She was clearly misinformed. The moment she looked at the application online and filled it out, she thought she was attending a good school to higher herself personally. She hadn't realized she'd stumbled into a rich kid's playground. Her stomach twisted, knotted.

"There had to be a reason why you wanted to come here. You wanted to make yourself... reach higher?" Serena asked.

"Yes, but not like that. I had no idea. No one told me when I saw the ad and filled out that stupid application." Charlotte felt sick to herself stomach. People were disgusting and the whole idea that she could be someone's...

McKenna suddenly smiled brightly, though it looked a little forced and Charlotte suspected it was more for her benefit than anything else.

"Cheer up, Lass! It's not all bad! There's some good still left in the world! Take my girl Serena here. She's a diamond in the ruff, she is. 'Sides, all ya gotta do is hold your head high and don't let 'em walk all over ya. Despite what those gimps think, they're not _a head above us_! We're every bit as good as they are. And don't you damn forget it!"

"I still feel like I just walked in front of an oncoming train." Charlotte muttered.

"Oh it's not that bad. And McKenna is right!" Serena smiled. "You are better than them. I can see why Robert is so going to take a liking to you."

"What?"

Serena realized she might have let something she shouldn't have slip.

"Ooops."

"Oh well done!" McKenna said with a laugh, reaching out to give her friend a playful tap upside the head. "Now look what ye've gone and done! You've spoilt the surprise!"

McKenna grinned and turned back to Charlotte.

"It might be dark here, but there's always a bit o' light too." Her expression dropped slightly as she caught sight of something behind Charlotte.

"Speaking of light..." She muttered softly. Charlotte turned to see four handsome young men approaching them, a blonde at the lead.

Charlotte turned around to see what McKenna was mumbling about. The blonde at the lead look very dashing with big blue eyes and a nice smile. Charlotte saw the look on McKenna's face then looked back at the blonde. Another handsome boy with chin length green hair approached Serena. He presses a small kiss to her cheek, smiling. Charlotte couldn't believe the look the two shared. It must be real love, Charlotte could point it out like a light in the dark. The other two Charlotte saw to be a tall red head whose hair was wildly unkept. His lavender eyes looked annoyed but were pretty to look at. The last one...

Charlotte had to take another look. He reminded her of something out of medieval history. There was no way the guy standing before her was a blue blood. Despite the odd nose (which Charlotte didn't think was bad. It was just different), he looked...the way he carried himself.

"_Holy shit, is he like a knight or something_?" Broad shouldered with slicked back violet hair. He was chatting to the red head next to him. She couldn't tell what color his eyes were.

"Boys." Serena smiled. "I'd like you to meet McKenna and mine's new friend. Charlotte. Charlotte, these are the boys."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Charlotte politely spoke. She had no idea what to make of the information passed to her by McKenna. Now she was getting rich guys shoved in her face by the lovely Italian (she assumed from Serena's accent that she was italian) and the unique Irish woman.

"There ya are." McKenna said with a charming smile. "Was wonderin' where you'd wandered off to."

Charlotte blinked at the ravenette. It was like she had suddenly transformed into a completely different person the moment the boys had arrived... or was it the moment the blonde had arrived? She still had the thick accent but the thick slang had all but disappeared and she now looked like a proper young lady, easily mistakable for a blueblood had she been wearing a different color. When the girl seemed to catch Charlotte's eye, she gave her a stern look, a look that clearly advised her against expressing her realization aloud.

"Out and about." The blonde gave McKenna a smile before turning to Charlotte. "Ah you must be one of the new girls. The fairy princess that Serena has been talking non-stop about. I'm impressed. I was expecting to see fairy wings."

He laughed as Charlotte just raised her eyebrow.

"Enrique, don't frighten her." The green haired boy spoke up. "Forgive him. He tends to be very forward."

"I'm sure." Charlotte muttered quietly.

"I'm Enrique, your fairy highness. My green haired friend over there is Oliver. It's very nice to meet you, Miss Charlotte."

"You too."

Charlotte noticed McKenna bristle at the exchange. It was obvious the Irish girl didn't like the Italian's attentions being given to her. It wasn't a jealous sort of air though, it was more something else. However, Charlotte couldn't think for the life of her what it was. Clearly though, there was some reason McKenna didn't want the blonde young man's attention on someone else.

"Enrique." The ravenette purred, moving to hook her arm through his. "You completely missed the gathering and ceremonies this morning. I was worried about you..."

"I had some trouble unpacking then I got locked out of my dorm room so I couldn't get my phone." Enrique replied apologetically. "Oh, Charlotte, this is Johnny and Robert. They're also friends of both Mckenna and Serena."

"It's very nice to meet you."

McKenna, un-noticed apparently by the Italian, puffed out her cheeks in what appeared to be annoyance and frustration. She looked up at the blonde, as if willing him to look at her, but when he didn't she huffed silently in annoyance and released him.

"Oh. You're the little blonde-" Johnny stopped as he was suddenly elbowed by Robert. "-Right, the fairy girl that Serena talked about. Hi."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Charlotte." Robert spoke to her. Charlotte didn't understand it but the moment Robert spoke, something tingled in her chest. She wasn't sure if it was his voice or the way he was looking at her. She had no idea but whatever it was, it gave her a chill. It wasn't like the one that she got from the headmaster. It was...different.

"Like fresh, powered snow, like the freshness of spring, your beauty is beyond compare!"

The small group turned in bewilderment as a slight commotion was heard from nearby. It didn't take them long to notice a familiar white-haired girl making her way through the crowd in the room, who parted the way as she passed. On all sides she was flanked by a string of young men, all different colors of uniforms, all trying to vey for her attention and affection. There was a look of extreme annoyance and irritation on the girl's face but surprisingly, she said nothing as she ignored them all and continued on her way.

"Sinikka?" Charlotte turned her gaze away from the boys to the white haired girl.

Sinikka's head lifted from her glare at the ground and a slightly surprised expression crossed her face as she paused and looked around. When her gaze fell on Charlotte, she stared at her for a moment before inclining her head ever-so -slightly in a polite greeting.

Charlotte nodded back to her before turning back to Serena and McKenna. Serena just stared at the white haired girl. She wasn't the only one staring though.

"Sinikka! Don't be shy! Come o'er and talk to us!" McKenna called.

Sinikka stared at the group a little wearily for a minute or two, seemingly debating something as her eyes roved over the four boys standing among them. It took a long time, but just when they thought she would turn and walk away, she finally approached them.

Charlotte smiled. "Serena, this is Sinikka. Sinikka, this is Serena."

She knew, originally, that they'd all believed Sinikka thought herself better than the rest, and indeed it did seem like she did, but Charlotte knew better. Charlotte thought of her as a snow queen. Only warmer and elegant.

"I see you've made some new friends." Sinikka said cooly. "Even a few bluebloods. I must admit, you certainly took my advice to heart."

There was a cold look in her blue gaze as Sinikka's eyes rolled over the five blue uniformed people in the group.

"It was more Serena's fault. I apparently remind her of a fairy princess. And McKenna's for stepping in since she is Serena's best friend." Charlotte smiled at the two girls.

"May I ask something?" Serena was looking at Sinikka like she was a queen.

Sinikka's eyes narrowed slightly, suspiciously, as if expecting the girl to attack her - verbally or otherwise. Eventually she gave a single nod.

"What do you use on your hair? It's gorgeous! I love it! You...you're so beautiful. Your complexion with your hair...I can't even give my own hair that glow! I bow in your amazing way to look so naturally beautiful!" Serena had stars in her eyes.

Charlotte slapped a hand to her forehead.

Sinikka looked at the girl as if she'd suddenly sprouted another head.

"Excuse me?" She replied too taken aback to be anything but caught off guard.

McKenna had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing. But she said nothing as she watched the events unfold.

"I really love your hair. I know it's weird but I'm big into fashion and...you're just beautiful! You're like a sea queen. No, you are the queen. You're beautiful and it just comes natural. I just wanted to tell you that." Serena smiled. "Honest answer. No fooling."

"Is Sinikka going to kill her?" Charlotte whispered to McKenna.

McKenna shrugged with a huge grin.

"Duno. But this is the most excitement I've had in years!"

Sinikka's expression darkened suddenly.

"Beauty is but an illusion." She said coldly, turning then and walking away from the group. "And I use _shampoo_ on my hair."

Charlotte felt the hallway go twenty degrees cooler from the answer Sinikka gave Serena. If the Italian girl was affected by it, she didn't show it. It just felt like a snow storm just appeared out of nowhere and frozen the Italian to her spot. Sinnika, one. Serena, below zero.

"Hang on just a minute! Just who the hell do you think you are!"

Sinikka stopped and turned back around, staring at the angry redhead who was now glaring a hole through her.

"You don't talk to people like that!" Johnny snarled. "She was just paying you a compliment! You might look like an ice queen but you're not royalty around here! Around here, people have feelings and I'm not about to let you treat a friend of mine like that just because you think you're hot stuff! Now apologise!"

Sinikka turned fully around now and stared at the Scot, an unreadable expression on her face.

"And the world shall either end in fire or ice." Charlotte backed away from both Johnny and Sinikka. She backed away enough to where she accidently bumped into Robert.

Robert looked down at the girl with a charming smile that made her insides bubble.

"Don't worry." He rumbled softly. "His bark is bigger than his bite."

Charlotte blinked up at him as he extended a hand to her.

"My name is Robert, as you've been told. Robert Jurgen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Charlotte."

"Nice to meet you Robert." She shook his hand. There was this brief shock of electricity but Charlotte tried to ignore it. She glanced over to the two in a staring match.

"I'm not worried about Johnny hurting her. More like the other way around. I only met her for a moment but I can tell, she can take care of herself."

"You needn't worry." Robert replied, looking up at the two as well. "I have a feeling this will be... healthy for the both of them.."

Johnny was still glaring at the girl before him but she seemed to be regarding him with mild interest the way a child might curiously eye an insect.

"I don't hear any apologies!" The redhead growled.

Sinikka stared for a moment and the others held their breaths. After what seemed like a hour, she shocked everyone completely by turning towards Serena and giving her a low bow, not straightening as she spoke.

"I was terribly rude, Miss." She said politely. "Please, forgive my ignorance and humbly accept my deepest apology. I had no place."

"What? No! I was too forward!" Serena blinked. "And you're right. Real beauty is more than skin deep. I should be sorry."

Sinikka straightened again.

"How very kind of you." She said simply. Giving another small bow of the head she turned to leave, but not, however, before giving Johnny one more look, a look tinged with what appeared to be a mix of loathing and resentment.

"Well that went better than what I thought." Charlotte was surprised but then again, she was still getting to know Sinikka. She wasn't sure if the white haired girl knew or not, but she was closest thing to a 'friend' she had since getting to the school.

Johnny was staring after the white-haired girl in nothing short of extreme shock.

"Mind ninjas, I tell ya." Enrique said suddenly, releasing a weary sigh. He then walked over and clapped a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Don't let her get in your head my man. Trust me, you'll never figure it out."

Johnny just scoffed, muttering, "Women..."

Charlotte just shook her head.

"She's defiantly what I didn't expect." Serena stated.

"I don't think none of us expected that." Charlotte spoke up before looking to where Sinikka had left.

Charlotte looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"There, you see." Robert said kindly. "I told you it would be healthy. As strange as that was... I believe it was a good experience for Johnathan."

"You did but I worry about Sinikka." Charlotte sighed. "Oh well I'm sure I'll never know what that girl is feeling."

Robert smiled ruefully. "I doubt you'll be alone with that concept."

"Well, that could have gone worse." McKenna said cheerfully. She then turned a huge grin on Robert and Johnny. "So! Who did you pick for your... you know what!"

Robert flushed scarlet as the ravenette winked at him and Johnny's face took on a slight pinkish tinge as he looked away from her.

"Huh?" Charlotte looked confused. What was up with rich kids and being weird?

"Oh yes! Who did you pick as your 'date' for the Club? I want to know!" Serena's mood change quickly.

"None of your business!" Johnny snapped, crossing his arms. Robert reached up to fiddle with his tie.

"I um... ahem. I can't seem to recall now. Sorry. What about you, Enrique? Who did you pick?"

"Oh no you don't." Enrique smirked. "I want to know who you two picked too. C'mon, out with it."

"I'm lost." Charlotte looked at McKenna while Oliver and Enrique poked and prodded the two older boys. "What is 'the Club' and what about putting names down as a 'date'? Is this some weird rich kid thing?"

Everyone save Robert and Johnny burst into laughter. The redhead instead lifted his wrist to his face.

"Damn, is that the time? Too bad. Looks like I'm late. Catcha ya later, losers!"

"Late for what?" Enrique called after him as he took off. "Class doesn't start for another half-hour!"

The redhead made a rude gesture over his shoulder but didn't stop walking until he was way out of sight.

"Wonderful..." Robert muttered under his breath. "Leave me alone with them..."

"Charlotte, the Club is a special student organization for wealthy bachelors at the school to find possible suitors. The female version is the Sisterhood. Both pick names for eligible women/men who could possibly be a match." Serena told her. Charlotte just looked at her with a 'you-gotta-be-kidding-me' sort of expression.

Robert looked like he might die, he was sweating and tugging at his collar relentlessly as if it were choking him.

"What's wrong, Robbie?" McKenna asked with a grin, momentarily slipping into her usual slang. "Ye've took a reddener again all of a sudden!"

Enrique turned a strange look on the ravenette and she cleared her throat before immediately sobering up.

"I- It's- that is..." The German cleared his throat awkwardly. "You know, I've just remembered, I've got... something to do. So sorry. I'll see you all later."

With that he whirled on his heel and walked swiftly away from the group, leaving some bewildered faces behind while the rest looked positively beside themselves with amusement.

"Is he alright?" Charlotte question why the German was acting weird to begin with.

McKenna and Serena both looked at her then each other and giggled.

"Okay, I feel out of the loop. As usual." She sighed. "_Stupid rich kids, why the hell did I convince myself this school would awesome? Oh yeah, because I'm an idiot."_

"He'll be alright." McKenna replied with an amused smile. "You've just... caught him on an off day."

"Okay." Charlotte knew she wasn't going to get the whole story. To them, it was probably just a game. Whatever it was, it had to be important. "I'm going to go now. I realize that I haven't met my roommate yet. So excuse me."

Charlotte left the group to talk amongst themselves. She headed away from the classrooms towards the girls' dorm.

When she reached the room, Charlotte pulled her old, ancient-looking key from her bag and inserted it into the old lock. It turned with a faint 'click' and she pushed the heavy door open. Closing it behind her, she moved to toss her bag onto her bed. The first time she'd visited her dorm, her roommate was out, so she didn't get to meet her. Now there was a bag on the other bed and she couldn't help but stare at it curiously.

Suddenly, the blonde heard a commotion from the connecting bathroom. Turning her head, she was surprised to see the person who walked through the door.

Sinikka paused in the doorway through the bathroom, a her hand frozen momentarily in place as she held a brush to her hair, which was now down and flowing around her like a chilly waterfall.

"Will wonders never cease." The dark girl said eventually, resuming the task she'd been doing. "Welcome home, _roomie_."

Charlotte just gave up, sitting on the bed. "You're my roommate?"

"Apparently." Sinikka said simply placing the brush on the small vanity on her side of the room.

"Sorry." Charlotte paused. "If I come across as annoyed. It's not you. My day has just been...dandy. Just ignore me, I'll be here in my corner doing...probably trying to find a way out."

She found her computer in her bag, pulling it out. She booted up the system, typing in the school's website in the browser. She had to search for a release form or something. Anything! Her mind was just whirling with too much information she didn't need to know. No, she did need to know. She didn't _want_ to know.

Sinikka approached the other girl and stood beside her bed, staring down at her until finally the blonde looked up.

"You don't need a way out." She said simply. "You need a way _in_."

Sinikka gestured to the computer.

"You found this place on your own, right? You came here for a reason. Don't let a few facts or people scare you away. You're every bit as worthy to be here as they are. We might have to make a few sacrifices but we can get what we came here for. I've already made up my mind, you should make up yours. If you want... I can help you there."

She reached out her hand to Charlotte, a peace offering of sorts, watching carefully as she awaited the blonde's reaction.

"I didn't come here to be some rich man's arm candy. I came here to better myself, not to be made out to be some whore." Charlotte closed her eyes. She opened them to look at Sinikka's hand before looking at the snow haired girl.

Sinikka stared for a moment before closing her hand into a tight fist and withdrawing it. She then turned and receded back to her side of the room. Charlotte watched as she picked her bag up from her bed and moved towards the door. However, she paused before exiting through it, not turning as she spoke one last time.

"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to _better yourself_. I can't speak for you but I know why I came here, and I might not want to be some rich brat's eye candy but if that's what it takes to get what I need then so be it... Before the end, you need to think about what's most important to you. And the sooner you figure it out, the easier your life will be."

That said, Sinikka opened the door and exited the room, closing it behind her with a soft click.

Charlotte sighed.

"Great, now I just pissed off my roommate." She sighed, knowing she should have just kept her mouth shut. Her stupid mouth always got her into trouble. No, she didn't know Sinikka and whatever situation she was in, it was much different from her own. Too bad all she was worried about was her own frustrations. Charlotte looked at the website, staring at nothing that could help her. She closed the laptop, shoving it onto the nightstand. "God, I'm hopeless."

When classes started again, Charlotte decided she'd avoid everyone she knew at all costs except to look for Sinikka. The least she could do was apologize. She was in the wrong and Sinikka was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

Charlotte stopped in the doorway. There was no way this was the 'cafeteria'. No, it couldn't be. It was easily the size of about six of her cafeterias from her old high school, like ten different restaurants in one big setting. The smells of different cuisines from many places filled the air, causing Charlotte's mouth to water. There was a wide selection; everything from meats to pastas to salads to desserts. Charlotte walked by one place where they had a chocolate fountain set up on a dessert table. Another table held a giant swan cheese sculpture surrounded by trays of delicious meats and seafood.

"Oh my goodness...talk about entering heaven."

"Ah! I see you have found the best place in school."

Charlotte turned to see a familiar greenette smiling at her. What was his name again? Oh, yes; Oliver.

"That's debatable." A gruff voice said from beside them. The two turned to see the boy named Johnny approaching them with a wide yawn and a stretch. "I can think of better places then here - though not many."

Oliver tipped his head to the side.

"It's midday and you're still yawning. Didn't you sleep?"

Johnny shrugged.

"Sure. If you can call it that."

"Starting the party without me?"

Charlotte blinked at the third new arrival. She remembered his name immediately; Robert. Only one more and the group of boys from the day before would be complete.

"I was just congratulating Charlotte on finding the best place in the whole school." Oliver gave the smaller girl a smile. Charlotte just blushed, turning away from the boys.

"It's so big. I never thought a place like this would...have so many options." Charlotte just gazed around. Some places had small tables like at a French cafe. Some corners had tables with tablecloths. It was amazing what the rich and powerful could do to make themselves comfortable. Charlotte didn't know where to start but her eyes did travel to a table laden with small pastries and cakes. Maybe a cupcake with the words 'I'm sorry' would have her roommate talking to her again. She hadn't seen Sinikka since their talk at their dorm. Charlotte was still feeling sorry for it.

"You see, this place isn't all bad." Robert said kindly. "It has its good points. Could I.. interest you in taking lunch with us Miss Charlotte?"

Her mouth tried to move along with brain. "Uh...sure! I didn't have anyone else to sit with or...sure."

"_Smooth Char. Real smooth. You are truly out of your element. You're not in Kansas anymore."_

Robert smiled and held a hand out, gesturing for her to lead the way.

"Why don't you pick a spot and we'll follow."

Charlotte blinked, taken a bit by surprise, but decided to act upon Robert's words. Looking around, she quickly found a nice table big enough for all four of them and lead the way towards it. She stopped and stared at all the food once the four arrived at the table.

"I have no idea where to even start."

"Just pick whatever you want." Oliver laughed at the look in Charlotte's eyes. "You'll be here for a while so there's no need to sample everything all at once."

"I love to cook and bake. This is like a dream." Her eyes were twinkling.

"Come, I'll show you the best tables." Oliver led her to fill up a plate or two.

After everyone had filled their plates, they made their way back to their table. The blonde had only just lifted her fork to her mouth when a voice cut her off.

"Well how d'ya like that? They've gone and started without us."

Charlotte looked up to see a grinning McKenna and smiling Serena approaching.

"And they didn't even save us a seat." McKenna observed, talking to her best. "Now I'm not quite sure what to think of that. Ya think its cause the new girl don't like us?"

Charlotte knew the girl was being playful, she was speaking loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize-…"

McKenna laughed heartily as her and Serena took a seat at a table just a few feet away.

"Ah, it's alright, lass, I'm just foolin'. We've already gone and ate anyhow. So, tell me; how d'ya like the school so far?"

"It's overwhelming." Charlotte paused. "Good, but overwhelming."

The blonde noticed the look that was shared between McKenna and Serena and furrowed her brows.

"It can be a lot to take in at first." Oliver gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I... I just wasn't prepared for a place like this. I mean, I applied because of the reputation...the one I knew about it, and was completely taken by surprise."

"That's understandable." McKenna said softly.

"It's alright, you'll get used to it." Robert said with a kind smile.

Johnny snorted humorlessly as he popped a large piece of meat into his mouth.

"And get bored of it pretty damn quick too." He said over his food. Thankfully he chewed and swallowed before speaking again. "Trust me, the glamor wears off pretty quick."

Robert sighed.

"It wasn't always like this. It was a great school once upon a time, decades ago now but..." He cleared his throat before smiling again. "That's another story for another time. Certainly not lunch conversation."

"I'm sure when that time comes, I would love to hear it." Charlotte spoke, smiling thoughtfully.

Serena gave a secret smile upon seeing Charlotte smiling at Robert.

"Right, well!" McKenna said, straightening in her seat and noting that everyone was nearly all finished. "Still got another bit til lunch is over. Walk in the gardens anyone? Tennis? Golf? Anythin'?"

"I'm afraid I've got some things I must do." Robert said apologetically. "Perhaps next time."

"I've barely got the energy to stand." Johnny muttered, resisting another yawn. He grinned at the ravenette then. "I'll take ya up on that golf offer tomorrow though. Long as you promise not to cry when I kick your ass."

McKenna grinned back and stuck out her tongue.

"Anyone else?"

"I'm going to take a rain check. I'm going to deliver some dessert to my roommate. I think I hurt her feelings earlier, so_ sorry_ cupcakes are in order." Charlotte got up to give her tray over to one of the many bus boys that were traveling around taking empty trays and plates.

"Thank you guys for having lunch with me." Charlotte gave a small bow before leaving towards the desert able.

McKenna pouted but bid the girl farewell anyway.

"Take care." Robert said, offering her a sweet smile. "And the pleasure was all ours. I'm sure I speak for us all when I say we'd be glad to have you again."

"Thank you." Charlotte said with a shy smile. "And… thank you for having me. I'd like to sit with you all again… well, bye for now."

Robert felt his face warm to that as the blonde finally turned and left.

"May I ask if she is the name you put down? I'd be thrilled to see that it was her. I only met her today but she seems like a very smart, sweet girl." Oliver grinned.

"Ooo I can't wait until the first date is set up with you two." Serena giggled, thinking and plotting for the distant future.

"Now, now Rena. You're getting ahead of yourself. I know that look." Oliver touched the tips of her hair, swirling the strands around in his fingers.

"I can't help it. I just want all my boys to be happy as us."

Johnny snorted.

"You talk about us like we're your children." He said half amused, half annoyed. "Whatever little creatures you two pop out one day are gonna be spoiled brats."

Suddenly the Scot yelped and grabbed his head, turning to glare at McKenna who had taken Charlotte's place and also the opportunity to whack him upside the head.

"Mind your mouth!" She scolded.

Johnny muttered a string of curses under his breath as he rubbed his head but said nothing else.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it. With your mother making noises about if you'll ever find someone and Robert's dad wondering if his son will turn into a hermit, I can't help but meddle and wonder and dream." Serena made a pouty face towards the Scot.

"What my mother thinks of me is none of your business!" Johnny muttered in anoyance.

"Your sisters are all married with kids. You're the last one." Serena smirked.

Johnny clenched his teeth, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"The hell with this." He said irritably, pushing his tray chair away and getting to his feet. "I don't have the energy or patience to deal with all of you today! I'll consider comin' to find ya later.. if I feel like it."

That said, the Scot turned and left the small group behind.

Serena didn't bat an eye at Johnny's attitude towards her. She was used to it. McKenna just sighed, muttering something along the lines of 'stubborn arse' and whatnot. Robert shook his head. Johnny never did like the responsibility of being the only male heir to the McGregor line. True, he had male cousins but he was the son of the first born. He had a duty to uphold the family name. The same duty that rested on Robert's own head. The idea of the Club and knowing Charlotte's name would be written down as a possible suitor bothered him. Robert sighed, bidding the ladies and Oliver goodbye as he too stood to leave. He had to take some time to look over his homework that was already piled on for this semester.

* * *

Charlotte placed the small vanilla cupcake with the pretty blue frosting on Sinikka's nightstand. She had the girl at the dessert table write 'I'm sorry' in white icing. She sighed. Hopefully Sinikka would take her peace offering. Charlotte went over to the small desk that was on the other side of her bed to work on homework. It was during a break before classes. Charlotte hoped Sinikka would come during that break.

As if on cue, the room door opened and the dark teen in question walked through the door.

Sinikka didn't appear to notice Charlotte at first - or if she did, she didn't acknowledge her - and instead walked straight over to her bed. She plopped down on it and slumped back to stare at the ceiling. The blonde watched the other girl for a moment but gave her an odd look when the dark teen started sniffing. She then watched as Sinikka sat up, looking around with a confused and curious expression. Eventually her eyes fell on the treat on her nightstand. For a moment she just stared at it as if it were something she'd never seen before. Then, a little hesitantly she reached out and picked it up.

Charlotte bit her lip as Sinikka eyed the treat. After a moment she reached out and swiped her finger along the blue icing, careful not to smudge the words. Popping it into her mouth to suck the sugary substance off, her expression softened and a look of mild delight crossed her face, a quite alien look from the normally serious girl. The white haired teen stood up then, cupcake in hand and turned but she froze however, finger still in her mouth as she stared at Charlotte, blinking at her as if it were the first time she'd noticed her there.

After a long silence, much more uncomfortable for Charlotte then her roommate, Sinikka removed the finger from her mouth and gestured to the cupcake.

"Is this from you?" She asked with an emotionless tone and expression.

"Yes. I'm sorry for what I said. I wasn't thinking when I said those things. I tend to say a lot of words without thinking of the other person. I hope you accept my apology. I will let you know; I can be annoying at times. But if you wish to not accept my apology, I'll understand or if you want another roommate, I'll go put in a form to have us switch with someone. And you were right." Charlotte felt her eyes shimmer. "There is no way out. I checked the release form. I have to at least finish a semester or a whole year before I can leave. I'm sorry for saying something to hurt your feelings. I don't know your situation. I don't know anything about you and that's your business. I'm sorry."

Sinikka blinked at the girl in bewilderment. After a long painful silence, she finally spoke.

"I guess you didn't take my advice to heart after all." She said casually. "Remember what I said to you earlier? Don't apologise."

Charlotte looked up and watched the girl take another finger full of the icing before continuing.

"But if it makes you feel better, you don't have anything to apologise for anyway. And next time don't over react. I'd much rather have you as a roommate then most anyone else I've come across at this school."

The girl offered her a whisper of a smile then.

"But for future reference; I don't like cupcakes. I tend to just lick off the icing... that's not to say I don't appreciate the sentiment though."

Charlotte frowned. "You said I shouldn't apologize to them. You said nothing about you. And thank you letting me know that. If I did, I would have brought back a cookie or something. Goodness, I don't understand you."

Her mind was just not comprehending the white haired girl. Charlotte shook her head, turning back to her homework.

Sinikka released a tiny, shockingly melodic laugh.

"Believe me, you're not the only one." She said, licking off the rest of the icing on her cupcake. "Apologies are meant to be given to people who truly deserve them, people who deserve your gratitude, affection, concern. Don't trouble yourself with offering them for such miniscule things. I won't be offended for it."

She paused as she moved to place the cupcake on her nightstand again.

"And if you really want to get along with me, just keep doing what you're doing. Be yourself. Don't change and don't pretend to be something you're not. If you can do that, we'll get along just fine."

"Really? Cause I feel like…" Charlotte paused a second to find the right words. "There's this wall. Maybe I'm just imagining it but I can feel it as if it's there."

Sinikka's expression slipped slightly.

"You're not imagining anything, at least not that. There is a wall. And I'll advise you in advance not to try and scale it. You've accomplished quite a lot in a short time where I'm concerned. For now, that'll have to be enough. I like you, Charlotte. You're different... just don't push your luck."

"I like you too, Sinikka. Yes, I'm different but so are you. And I think that's cool." Charlotte hide her smile. "And don't worry about me scaling it. I was once told I don't scale walls; I blow right through them."

She felt the awkward pause before continuing. "How good at you at algebra?"

Sinikka's soft expression returned and she moved to sit beside the blonde on the bed.

"Quite. Is this you asking for my help?"

"Yes, I am asking for your help." Charlotte nodded. "I can only get by with numbers for so long."

Sinikka nodded and pointed to the page. She then proceeded to explain, with surprisingly comprehendible words, how the equations and such were supposed to be done.

Charlotte found herself understanding it, amazed at how easily the girl explained the complex problems whereas previously years of tutoring and summer school had been necessary. It wasn't long until she finished her homework for her mathematics class.

"Thank you so much." Charlotte smiled, tucking in her homework pages into her folder.

"You're welcome." Sinikka said kindly, standing up and moving over to her own bed. She picked up her bag like she had before and gave Charlotte a 'come hither' sort of gesture as she headed for the door.

"Class starts in a few minutes. It would probably be a good idea to get going."

"Oops, you're right!" Charlotte grabbed her bag and her books and hurried to follow Sinikka out the door. The school was bustling now. The beautiful white haired girl was walking beside the _fairy tale princess _– as she had officially been affectionately dubbed – casually, giving people something to talk about. McKenna and Serena saw the two from across the way, causing both to look curiously at them.

"Not sure I'll ever get used to seein that." McKenna said, only half-jokingly. "An odd combo those two are..."

The two friends mused and talked. It wasn't only the students that were watching Sinikka and Charlotte as they walked to class. Up above, where he could watch from the security cameras, Valdimar kept an eye on his prized students. One camera was zoomed in on Sinikka and Charlotte. These two girls clashed together yet a strong bond seemed to have formed between them already. Valdimar was looking over the list of girls that the Club had written for their 'dates'. Sinikka was a popular choice. Valdimar would see to it that his lovely ice princess would only date the best! She was a prize to befit a king! There were many other odd names here and there, including the red, Charlotte Dennison. The name was written in Robert Jurgen's hand writing which made him raise a brow.

Well whatever. Whatever Jurgen wanted, he would get.

Valdimar did not want to hear from Robert's father, Frederick again.

The man made Valdimar seethe loathingly.

"_Those fools."_ He thought of some of the parents ruefully. _"They don't understand what it is I'm trying to accomplish here. This school was nothing before I came along, nothing! I've made it into something renowned the world over! Students and parents kill to be a part of this place."_

The smiled cruelly as he recalled one of his more favorite cases.

_"Yes.. this certainly will be a... memorable year."_

"Sir, the things your ordered from the mainland have arrived."

Valdimar turned to look over his shoulder at the young assistant standing in his office doorway.

"Very well." He replied, absently waving her away. She bowed once before ducking herself back out again. Valdimar smiled wide as he turned back to the screen, watching the two girls on it for a few moments. "My daughters. You will relish the day you were accepted here. For I will make you great!"

"If I have to sit through another boring lecture about ancient history," Johnny growled as he walked down the hall with his best. "I swear, I'll shoot myself. It's called ancient history for a reason!"

"I believe if it wasn't for ancient history, you wouldn't be proud of being a McGregor." Robert rolled his eyes. If he had to spend one more class with Johnny, he was going to see to it that his best _became_ ancient history.

"Good day again, sirs!" The perky British boy from before popped up in the hallway, stopping them.

Johnny groaned loudly.

"Gimme a break!" He almost whined. "Kid, don't you know what's good for ya? Let me give you a hint; it aint pesterin me!"

Robert rolled his eyes as he looked down at the boy.

"Pip, is it? That's what they call you?"

The boy's expression brightened.

"It is!" He said enthusiastically. "I'm honored you remember my name, Master Robert!"

Robert simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"How may we... be of service today?"

"Well Master Robert, Master Johnny, I am to be your errand boy. All the fellows of the Club have one, usually, one for two or three gentleman. I was chosen to be yours for messages from the Club or to your lovely lady friends. I'm here to notify you that the Club has accepted your choices with honorable mentions. Though I'm afraid I am some bad news for Master Johnny." Pip frowned.

Johnny frowned deeply.

"You do not want to deliver me any bad news today _pip_squeak!" He growled, the hands folded across his chest clenching in tight fists.

"I'm only here to inform you that your request for Miss Virtanen has been accepted but there is a waiting list."

"A waiting list for one girl?" Robert raised his eyebrows.

"She is already quite popular with many of the fellows! But if Master Johnny really wants a date with her, he's going to have to put in a request quickly. Soon, it would be too late to even have a normal date with her!" Pip exclaimed. He had accidently bumped into her himself once. He politely excused himself in fear but she came across as kind. It was unusual, especially with the Dennsion girl by her side.

Johnny's eyes bugged.

"Are you kidding me?" He exclaimed. "What the hell is with this girl? Is she really royalty or what?"

Robert ignored the redhead and pondered thoughtfully.

"Well, she is attractive." He said absently. "But I must say... Is one girl, even one as attractive as her, really worth that much trouble? She certainly doesn't seem like the... friendliest lady around."

Johnny, in turn, ignored Robert as he too pondered thoughtfully. Sure, he'd thought the girl was attractive... perhaps a little more than that if he were to be honest with himself. But all in all, he'd originally only written her name down to just shut the Club up, figuring what was the harm in it? But he'd never expected there to be THAT much competition. Now that he knew how hard it would be to have her... it made him actually want to fight.

"Alright, so what's the deal?" The Scot said eventually. "Whatta we- or I, gotta do?"

"All I have to do is relay a message that you request a sooner date with Miss Virtanen, and they will boost your name on the list! And with your background, Master Johnny, you're sure to get first pick." Pip grinned before he looked at Robert. "But I have good news for Master Robert about Miss Dennison. Your request was acceptable with high spirits! There were a few gents would were going to suggest a date with her but the moment they heard it was you that requested her, they backed right off! And you picked a good one, sir! She's very nice. Headmaster Valdimar suggested that you could have a requested date with her this weekend if you wished."

Johnny felt a smirk of triumph fighting to dominate his face but something bubbled under the surface - something suspicious.

"Is that so?" He drawled. "Tell me, what's really goin' on here? You two know as well as I do, as well as everyone does, that I'm not exactly on the top of Valdimar's to-match list. He likes me about as much as I like him and he definitely wouldn't be tryin' to marry me off to one of his most potential prizes... something fishy's goin on here..."

Pip blinked. He did wondered why the Headmaster had been chuckling menacingly to himself the moment he had left the office.

"Honestly sir, I have no idea. I would have asked but.." He whispered. "I'm scared of the Headmaster. I dare not cross him. He was cackling evilly when I left."

Johnny snorted.

"You're not the only one kid." He muttered. He then turned around and looked up at the ceiling, glaring right into the eye of one of the cameras he was well aware was planted there.

_"What are you planning you old bastard?"_ He thought with a scowl.

Well, whatever it was, Johnny was determined not to be caught in the web. If he wanted something, he was damn well going to get it!

Turning around with a confident look, Johnny reached out to tap a finger on the hard-covered ledger the boy was holding.

"You sign me up!" He growled. "Whatever you gotta do, you do it ya hear me? I'm gonna put that old fool in his place once and for all!"

Pip's face brightened at that. "Of course Master Johnny! I shall do my best!"

The bright eyed boy turned to Robert. "And you sir? Will you be wanting a date with Miss Dennison this weekend? I need to give them an answer as soon as possible."

Robert didn't need nearly as long to consider an answer as Johnny had. But he did, however, wish to exact a little more tact.

"I suppose it's a necessity, isn't it?" He replied cooly. "If I must. Yes, you may write me down as well."

Pip looked pleased with that answer. He bowed out, thanking them before taking off in a hurry to relay the news to the Headmaster and the members of the Club.

Johnny sighed heavily in annoyance.

"This is going to be a long year..." He muttered irritably.

Robert simply stared at the ground for a minute, trying desperately to ignore the sudden increase of his heartbeat. He knew he would have to face the pretty little blonde eventually but he never expected it to be so soon. Ye gads! What was he to do?

As fate would have it, something happened to torture the poor German more. Charlotte was in his Shakspheare class, an elective he decided to take where certain scenes were performed. If it was one thing the rich knew about, it was the arts. It was to be cherished and loved and respected. He came in to join his fellow classmates when a spot of blond hair caught his attention. Charlotte was sitting sideways in her seat with the other ladies in the class, next to McKenna. The Irish girl was chatting up a storm to the blond. McKenna looked up to see who else had come into class and grinned wide, causing Charlotte to look up as well.

"Well, well! If it isn't my favorite German!" McKenna said enthusiastically. "So you decided to take the class again. Always knew you had a soft spot for the finer things in life, I did! Come, sit. We won't bite."

She winked at the German then.

"At least not hard."

Robert felt his face flush but it had nothing to do with McKenna's words, he was more than used to her antics. He tried to will the heat away as he moved to sit behind the the girls.

"You're quite perceptive, McKenna." He said politely. "And quite right. I do enjoy... the_ fine_r things in life."

Charlotte flushed hotly as the German looked at her when he said this. Not really knowing what to do, she turned in her seat and chose instead to look around the room.

It was set up much like a theater. It had a massive stage, which sat in front of what seemed like hundreds upon hundreds of seats. McKenna informed her that any and all plays the school put on were conducted here, as well as any assemblies, gatherings, lectures and other important events. It was also the place where the opening ceremonies had taken place so it wasn't the first time Charlotte had been there. However, with its ridiculously colossal size, it seemed much bigger this time around now that the seats weren't occupied by hundreds upon hundreds of students and faculty.

"Now, now children, settle down, settle down."

The blonde looked up as a rather plump and eccentrically dressed copper-topped woman took to the stage.

"I am Professor Deidre Trentworth, but you will call me Deidre. I will be your instructor for this semester. The first thing you need to know is that I do not, under any circumstance, tolerate delinquents, brats or in the best of terms; shit disturbers!"

Charlotte' eyes widened a little in surprise and beside her, McKenna giggled.

"Loves her, I do." She whispered admiringly. The woman continued.

"Now then, before we begin, I see that I recognize most of your faces from previous years and semesters but there are a few new ones. Hands up if this is the first time you've taken this class?"

Charlotte put her hand up along with two others. Deirdre was something else. She was like a cross between a happy Mrs. Weasley and a fairy godmother. All spunk and kick-ass yet elegant and stylishly put-together as well.

Deidre smiled as she waved her hand in a "come hither" sort of gesture, much the same as Charlotte had seen Sinikka do earlier, only the woman's gesture was a little more pronounced as the multitude of bracelets on her arm tinkled slightly as she shook it.

"Well come on then, don't be shy! Up, up!"

Charlotte watched as the other two students stood up and went to join the woman on the stage.

"C'mon now, you too little pixie, I won't eat you! I've heard pixie dust doesn't taste the best." Diedre commented to Charlotte. It caused some chuckles among the students as the blonde came up on stage.

Charlotte felt a smile escape her lips. It was probably the first time she felt herself at ease since arriving at the school.

Getting to her feet, Charlotte moved to join the teacher and others on the stage. When she was up there, she had to blink a moment at the bright lights, but when she focused, she could finally get a good look at the woman before her. Deidre was a lovely looking lady with curly red hair. Her eyes were a sparkly green that seemed to be able to look through the most elaborate disguises and her skin was a sweet peaches and cream color. She wore an array of different colors, mainly consisting of purples, blues and greens but it all suited her nicely. It was clear the woman was an extremely eccentric individual and not one to be taken lightly. But there was also a sort of kindness and an air of comfort about her and Charlotte couldn't help but like her.

"Now then, let's hear your names, we must have something to call you.

The first two students were Richard and Odette.

"I'm Charlotte Dennison."

"My, my, you have a very pretty name, Charlotte." Deidre smiled, looking around and winking at her senior students. "Are you sure you're not going to sprout wings and take off on us?"

"I'm sure." Charlotte giggled.

Some of the other students chuckled and Deidre placed an arm around each of the students on her sides, one around Charlotte's and one around Richard's, the latter extending to include the girl alongside him as well, as she looked out over her class.

"I want you all to give a warm welcome to your _real_ new family. For from here on out, that's what you will be; a close knit community of individuals. When one cries, we all cry, when one laughs we all laugh. There are no misfits here and no outcasts." She looked down at Charlotte and gave her a playful wink. "Everyone's a black sheep here."

Charlotte smiled as the rest of the class broke out into loud whoops and cheers, some playfully shouting 'welcome' while Deidre laughed heartily.

"Alright my dears, you can take your seats again."

The three returned to their seats. Charlotte walked down, reclaiming her seat next to McKenna and she looked up briefly to catch Robert's eye, giving him a warm smile. Beside her, McKenna was grinning a one hundred watt smile at the gesture.

"Now that the introductions are over with, let us begin!" Deidre said.

Charlotte smiled as Deidre asked them to turn to a page in the huge books they'd brought with them, one of the two only things they were allowed to bring to this class, the other being a pencil or other writing utensil. To Charlotte's surprise, their teacher encouraged them to write in their books, express themselves, do whatever was needed to learn and acquire what they had to know. This, as she said, was also a way to train the mind, to teach them to commit to memory rather than to rely on notes and physical objects. She informed them that she was confident they would all be a bank of knowledge and memories by the time they'd finished the class.

Charlotte felt free in this class, expressing opinions on the Shakespeare classic characters, discussing plot points, and what to do if you were in a given situation. The class wasn't so much to learn but to experience. Charlotte giggled as Deidre went on to express her opinion on how Romeo was a fool, explaining that if he'd only told Capulet he married his daughter instead of killing off her cousin, they would still be alive. Violence was never the answer and the truth really was the best policy; sometimes the right path was the hardest but it was worth it in the end.

About half-way through the class, Deidre announced that the group would be paired into duos, playing out a scene from one of the works in question. The pairs would be with someone they didn't know.

"It's to not only put you out of your comfort zone but to help you get to know your fellow classmates. Forget lists, I don't like them! I'm doing this by hand. As I point to the pairs, settle next to your new partner and sit together for the next few weeks. Then, you two shall discuss what famous scene you two would like to do. Alright, heads up, and pay attention!" Deidre grinned, pointing her fingers at either two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl.

"McKenna, dear, I want you to pair with one of our new students, Richard I think. Gracy, you're with Tyler, Chris with Seamus." She paused and smiled as her eyes fell on Charlotte, and the blonde noticed a mischievous twinkle in the redhead's eye when she spoke again. "Our little pixie. Now who shall I pair you with...? Ah, I have it. Robert! Take this pretty little thing under your wing, will you? Show her the ropes, how we do things around here."

"Of course, Deidre." Robert replied, giving the woman a polite smile and a respectful nod. He couldn't help but feel a warmth of affection for the woman. Growing up without one of his own and being so far away from home for so many years and so long at a time, she had become a sort of mother figure in his life and he respected her greatly.

"That's a good boy." Deidre said playfully, moving on to the others then. Robert looked down and smiled at Charlotte, who had turned to look at him.

"Looks like you're with me." He said kindly.

"Yes, I hope I won't be too much of a handful." Charlotte chuckled, moving out of her seat to sit next to him. The moment she walked closer to him, her heart began to drum in her ears. She tried to keep a straight face but the drumming was making her legs wobbly and so she hurried to sit down next to him. Her face felt warm.

"_No stupid. Don't get attached. Goodness, it's only day one and already you have on guy making your head float."_

"Shall we get started then?" Robert asked, completely ignorant to her discomfort.

"Mmm hmm, did you have anything in mind? There are a lot of duos in Shakspeare. It's probably going to be hard to pick just one. And please don't say Romeo and Juliet. Everyone does that pair so much it gets boring." Charlotte chewed on her lip.

Robert made a face.

"I had no intention, believe me." He said distastefully. "I was thinking something more... off the beaten path, something a little less known."

"Oh?" She smiled, leaning forward. "Now you have my attention. What is it?"

Robert sweat dropped, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I only meant that... well, I didn't actually have anything in mind.." He said opening his book and flipping through the pages. "I only thought that... something different might be interesting..."

"It's okay." She chuckled. "What about..."

She stopped to make a face, thinking deeply. She had realized he was staring at her making the cute face when she finally had an idea. "Well I have two ideas. One was the conversation between Prospero and Ariel from The Tempest. Or, two, anything to do with Oberon and Titania from a Midsummers Night Dream."

Robert was thoughtful for a moment.

"You know, I actually like both of those ideas." He paused and smiled at her. "Why don't you choose?"

Her face turned pink before looking down. "Well...I was thinking maybe Midsummer Night's Dream. Deidre got me thinking, especially with everyone thinking I'm a fairy."

She looked up at him curiously. "Is that what everyone at school thinks? I'm some fairy princess? I didn't think I could make that kind of impact."

Robert shrugged.

"I don't much care what everyone at this school thinks." He said simply. "And therefore, I tend to not pay attention to the things they say. You needn't be worried about them either Miss Charlotte."

He flipped to a certain page in his book then and quickly scanned the words on the page before nodding once.

"And agree with your decision. It's a good choice."

"Thank you." Charlotte leaned her chin in her palm. "Robert, I have a question. It's going to sound really silly but I'm curious. Do you come from a long line of knights?"

At that, Robert closed his eyes and an amused smile spread across his face.

"And where have you heard that?"

"I didn't." Charlotte shook her head. "You just... the way you hold yourself. The way you look at someone when they speak. You just remind me of one. I just didn't think they didn't existed anymore."

That surprised the German greatly and it showed on his face when he opened his eyes to look at his new partner.

"I-... well, yes, in fact. I do..." He observed the girl beside him for a long time until eventually he spoke again with a thoughtful expression on his face. "You're a very curious and interesting person, Miss Charlotte. I have a feeling it's going to be a pleasure working with you."

"Thank you." Charlotte smiled happily. "And I think it's going to be fun working with you too."

Robert smiled again as he turned back to his book. Charlotte had to make an effort to concentrate on what he was saying, she was so caught up in staring at his handsome face and trying to comprehend her amazing luck. Yes, this certainly would be an interesting year.

* * *

Sinikka released a sigh of content as she looked out over the scene before her. A ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she watched a brilliantly colored butterfly flutter across her field of view. She watched as it drifted down to a bright blue flower and stayed there for a little bit. He hand flew across the page in her lap, the pencil she was holding sketching rapidly and gracefully as it flew across the pad.

Of all the terribly boring classes she had to endure so far, this one was the best. It was an advanced arts class and every second or third day they would be allowed to go out on their own to work on their projects, just so long as they had something to bring back and show the professor when the time was up.

She'd nearly finished the sketch when suddenly there was a commotion. Sinikka's head whipped to the side as a group of screaming and laughing boys flew by her, frightening the beautiful butterfly away and nearly crushing it as they carelessly trampled the flower it had been resting on when they flew past.

With an aggravated growl, the dark girl ripped out the page and dropped it to her side.

Johnny heard a commotion and turned his head curiously. He had been trying to get some decent 'fresh' air during his free slot, and the inside garden seemed as good a place as any to look for it. The sounds of yelling and laughing were heard from a short distance away and the redhead's attention was pulled in direction of a familiar flash of white.

Sinikka sighed heavily now, her peace having been thoroughly dissipated. Instead of observing the beauty around her further, or finishing the pretty picture now laying abandoned at her side, she instead let her hand do what it wanted. As it flew across her page, images materialized of frightful scenes; dark shapes, ugly, barren landscapes and horrifying faces. It looked like a photograph of someone's worst nightmare.

Johnny saw Sinikka sitting on a bench. The white haired girl had her head down, moving her arms against...something. He figured he could either go the other way or approach her.

"_Why the hell not?"_ He approached the bench and a piece of paper caught his eye. It was lying right next to the girl.

Lavender-colored eyes widened a little in surprise as the redhead stooped to pick the page up. He studied it for a moment before looking up at the girl on the bench.

"Did you draw this?"

Sinikka's hand stopped moving and her head snapped up to look at the redhead. She blinked at him for a minute before noticing the paper in his hands. With a frown she looked back to her sketchpad.

"I did." She said simply.

"It's really good." Johnny praised, holding the page up and studying it in amazement. "Really detailed. Almost as good as a photo."

He lowered the picture then to look over her shoulder and see what she was drawing this time. "What are you drawing now?"

Sinikka's hand stopped again and she stared at the picture on the page, a little surprised herself by what had appeared on the paper.

"It's..." She paused. It's what? She didn't even know herself, didn't even understand where it came from. But come it did, constantly and relentlessly. Every time she was in a bad mood, or needed to vent; she didn't throw things, she didn't hit things or yell or rant or scream. She drew. Terrifying, horrifying, awful things. Where the hell did it come from?

"Nothing." She said finally, ripping out the page like she had the other one.

"Looks like you had a bad day. Nice creepy faces though. You know, a friend of mine draws stuff like that when he's upset. Or he bakes. He bakes a lot." Johnny looked at her. So the pretty ice queen was an artist. Huh, it figures he'd go for the pretty one who could draw. He was as bad as Serena.

"It's no big deal." She said cooly, closing her pad and slipping it into her bag. She made to stand and Johnny blinked at her as she made to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?... What about your picture."

Sinikka looked over her shoulder at him and looked down at the page he was holding out to her. After a moment she turned again.

"Keep it." She said simply.

Johnny just watched as she walked away.

"Geez, women. You can't tell what mood they're in from one minute to the next." The redhead looked down at the picture. He was about to ball it up, throw it away, but something stopped him. He wasn't sure what. It could be that he was impressed by the picture, but Johnny was no artist or a lover of art.

Johnny glanced around to make sure no one was looking, then calmly folded the picture into a nice square and tucked it into the hidden pocket of his blazer.

The redhead watched the dark girl walk away for a few moments before sighing heavily. He was going to have to face her sooner or later, no thanks to that stupid club. It would be preferable if he got to talk to her and know her a bit before they were thrust into an awkward situation together. At least that way he'd hopefully be able to break the ice a little.

"Hey!" He forced himself to call before he could change his mind. "Sinikka, wait up!"

He watched as the white-haired girl stopped and tensed a little. She seemed to wait for him but she didn't turn to look at him as he approached her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked politely, as if forced by something he didn't understand. But Johnny didn't miss the cold gaze in her eyes as she stared back at him and it sent a chilling shiver down his spine.

"Uh for one, you don't have to look at me like that. Two, can't I just talk to you?" Johnny waited a beat, "Look...about earlier...Serena's like a little sister. She tends to say things without thinking first. That's why I got so hot under the collar. I'm sure you'd do the same if you had a friend like that."

Sinikka thought back to the incident in the hall with the three nasty girls and Charlotte and felt herself relax ever-so-slightly. It was different for her, she was sure, because if the blonde had been a blueblood, like them, she would never even have batted an eyelash. However, Charlotte was like her; one of the ones thought to be inferior in every way. And no matter how charming and sincere this boy seemed to be, he was a blueblood and as hard as it was to trust 'the best of people', she certainly wasn't going to allow herself to be drawn to someone like him. They just simply weren't meant to be trusted.

"I understand." She said eventually. She paused then, observing the redhead for a minute before continuing. "What is it you want from me? Forgiveness?"

"No..." Johnny made a face. "Actually...I'm..."

He took a breath, swallowing his pride. "Well I guess I kinda do… I'm offering to say I'm sorry for blowing up at you. I'm sure you probably get complimented all the time and none of those words mean a damn thing. But with Serena, it's different. So, I'm sorry for giving you a hard time. I'm... I'd like to start over...maybe be chums?"

"_Chums? Really? Smooth McGregor."_ He wouldn't be that surprised if she laughed in his face.

Sinikka sighed and frowned.

_"This could work for me."_ She thought. _"If I can make this spoiled brat take an interest in me, maybe I could get all those other idiots to leave me alone... after all, I knew from the start what coming here would mean, so there's no point in delaying the inevitable... it'll all be worth it in the end. Besides, there are many more obnoxious and irritating choices..."_

Johnny blinked as Sinikka seemed to be studying him, and it made him squirm. Damn, the girl was like a tiger or something, always studying, always waiting, always knowing she was as feared as she was powerful and leaving her prey never knowing when she would pounce. Suddenly the redhead got the image of a white tiger, all dark and white, and he had to literally shake his head to get it out of his mind.

Finally Sinikka lifted her head slightly and nodded once.

"Alright." She said cooly. "We'll be... what did you call it? Chums?"

"Chums, friends, whatever. Just... well I obviously don't know you so... it's a start." Johnny was surprised she'd agreed. "We can start by being friends if you... came to one of the rec rooms with your friend Charlotte. It'd be me and my friends, and Serena and McKenna. I'm sure those two will leave you alone and dote on the small one. It'd be a chance to hang out and stuff."

To his surprise, Sinikka simply nodded.

"Cool, so... I'll see you after dinner." Johnny inched away from her. "Uhm… see ya."

He walked away, heading towards one of the many exits from the large in-door garden. The moment he was outside, he finally let out the breath he had been holding.

_"Get a grip McGregor!"_ He scolded himself, trying to will his racing heartbeat back to normal. _"Damn it! This girl is gonna be the death of me!"_

With a frustrated scowl, he straightened as proudly as his bruised ego would allow and made his way back to the main building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

"I can't believe this! What a b-"

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Robert scolded his best friend. "If she's been missing for a few days, I'm sure it's something important. It's not like her meeting you was the only things she's missed. Calm down."

"I duno..." McKenna said wearily as they all sat around eating breakfast. "I think she's just avoiding you... or us. Seems like a bit of a tool ta me."

"McKenna!" Oliver scolded. "Don't say that! You don't know what's going on."

It had been a little over a week and no one had seen Sinikka anywhere, not even Charlotte who couldn't seem to catch the dark teen in their room. Currently Johnny was severely ticked off with the girl and the others, though they tried to be optimistic, were a little less than impressed. No one was allowed to leave school property without a faculty member so there really wasn't very far she could have gone, even if the place was enormous.

"Good morning everyone!" Charlotte came down to meet everyone for break. She immediately noticed the gloom about the group and shivered. It was still about Sinikka then. Johnny was in a foul mood still. Both Serena and McKenna didn't look happy about it. The rest of the boys were a mixture of expressions.

"Morning." Came a collective, less-than-enthusiastic response - except from Robert who gave her a warm smile and gestured to the seat beside him.

"So... let me guess." Charlotte looked at Robert as she sat beside him. "Sinikka?"

Robert frowned.

"Good guess." He replied wearily. "You still haven't seen her have you?"

"No, I haven't." Charlotte frowned. "I'm worried. Especially now that I finally managed to weasel something out of one of the secretaries at the front office. They said she had to make an emergency trip home."

There was silence around the table at that and Johnny momentarily came out of his current funk to straighten in his seat, eyes trained on the blonde across the table curiously.

"Emergency trip?" McKenna repeated, looking a little guilty now.

"Well I feel like a right eejit..." She said, trying to sound playful. "What-... d'ya know what happened?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm worried about. I know next to nothing about Sinikka." Charlotte frowned. "Goodness, if that girl would just open up to me. I don't see how keeping all that in makes her strong."

"I don't believe it does." Oliver said with a frown. "But I suspect it's the only thing she knows how to do... she seems like a very lonely girl and I can tell that it's very hard for her to... trust others and let them in. We'll probably never know what her heart really looks like."

There was another silence around the table and this one was considerably longer than the others until a second blonde joined the little breakfast party.

"Why, hello, my fine, feathered friends!"

The group turned to see Enrique approaching with a wide smile that was severely out of place among the others just then. McKenna straightened in her seat and stared into his eyes, trying to will him to look at her. But he simply smiled brightly as he took the seat next to Charlotte. The ravenette deflated like a balloon and her expression fell as she slumped back into her chair.

"Morning, Enri." Oliver greeted half-heartedly.

"Morning!" Enrique motioned before noticing the glum look on Charlotte's face. "Why so sad, little pixie?"

"Oh just worried about my roommate. I'll be okay." Charlotte waveed at him.

Enrique smiled and placed an arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be just fine! For now, you've got lots of friends around to help cheer you up."

Charlotte blinked at the other blonde a minute as he gazed into her eyes and gave her a tender expression. Suddenly however, all heads turned when a commotion from across the table adverted their attention. McKenna was to her feet, her hands on the table and head down so that her hair shadowed her face.

" 'Scuse me. I'm afraid I don't feel well all of a sudden."

The others blinked as the ravenette turned without another glance at them and hastily left the room.

Charlotte caught Serena's gaze who gave her a pitying look. The blonde got up out of her seat, removing Enrique's arm from her shoulders. "I'll go check on her. I know a bit about sickness since my mom's a doctor. Excuse me."

She made her way from the room, following McKenna from a distance.

The Irish girl didn't seem to be aware anyone was following her as she hurried down the hall. Charlotte frowned as she followed her, almost running to try and keep up as the taller girl hurried along and people kept getting in the way. Finally however, the Irish girl turned a corner and Charlotte poured on more speed. She shot around it, slightly out of breath, and blinked as she noticed the girl was gone. Blinking in bewilderment, she was just about to give up when she noticed a slightly ajar door some ways down a smallish corridor where there seemed to be no people.

Charlotte looked around to see if anyone saw her, then quietly tip-toed to the door, cracking it open to peer inside.

The room was a large circular-shaped room and the blonde realized that it must be one of the many towers in the castle. Her suspicions were confirmed when she noticed a huge spiral staircase near the back of the room. Stepping inside, she noticed that the room was well-furnished, with cosy furniture, a large hand-made rug, and a false fireplace close to the stairs. Looking around, Charlotte finally spotted McKenna sitting at a window seat, her knees pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around them and head turned to rest her cheek atop them as she stared quietly out the window.

Charlotte closed the door behind her, touching the knob to make sure it wouldn't lock on her. It didn't. She quietly made her way towards McKenna but her attempt was foiled when she stepped on an old, creaky board.

McKenna's heat shot up and whirled around to look straight at Charlotte, and the blonde's heart lurched to see crocodile tears pooled in the ravenette's eyes, though none fell.

"What're yew doin' 'ere..." The Irish girl asked, her voice cracking slightly and accent thicker than ever now.

"I'm here because my friend just ran away. And I can see that she's crying and all I want to do is hold her as she does." Charlotte frowned.

" 'M not cryin'!" McKenna snapped, making a face as she reached up to wipe her eyes. "I'm fine. I jus' need a minute. Jus'... go away... please."

"I won't." Charlotte said stubbornly as she approached her, standing over the girl. "What's wrong? Mckenna talk to me. There is no one else but me and you. C'mon, woman up and tell me."

McKenna looked slightly taken aback as she eyed the other girl in surprise, but after a moment she laughed softly and pulled her legs closer to give Charlotte room to sit with her.

"I aint like you." She said quietly. "I don' 'ave your killer good looks, I don' 'ave that 'Blimey!' factor you get from men... I 'ave to work extra hard for the things most people take for granted... I knew what I'd be gettin' meself into when I came 'ere... But I accepted it. For years, I've tried to be the perfect little lady, the best little lass I could possibly be! I've toiled and worked my arse off and I take pride in what I've been able to accomplish."

She looked down at her knees, sniffling once and blinking a few times to force back the tears as she spoke again.

"When I came 'ere, I was determined I'd find meself a good man; handsome, intelligent, popular... rich. He'd be everything I ever wanted... and I chose Enrique... Didn't really mean to, jus' sorta happened. But I figured if I was gonna have to marry one of these eejits, it might as well be someone like him. So I did my damndest to make him notice me; dressed right, acted right, looked right.. everything he always favors when he picks out a lass. But I'd be damned if nothin' I do will make that boy notice me!"

She swallowed and sighed lightly before continuing.

"Then... the last year or so... I finally managed to get his attention. I'd thought I'd finally won him over. Sure, he still flirts, and dates and all that garbage but... he always came back to me in the end, gave me one more smile he didn't give ta no one else, gave me a look when he laughed, and I thought 'Finally!' It's all paid off..." She looked up at Charlotte then and there was a pained expression in her gaze mixed with something else - resentment? Envy? "Then you came along."

McKenna sighed and tipped her head back to rest against the wall.

" 'M sarry... It's not your fault and I don' blame you it's just... lately I feel like all my hard work is just a waste. He never, _never_, not once, gave me any real attention, showed no interest, gave me no real reason to think he was interested in more than friendship - and I am desperately serious when I say I've barely got that ... I'm just tired of it. I want it to end. It'd be different if there was anyone else but..."

A silent tear slipped down McKenna's cheek now but she was quick to wipe it away.

"No one's ever even requested me..." She whispered. "So... what choice do I 'ave...?"

"McKenna…" Charlotte pulled the other girl to her, stroking her hair like an older sister or mother would. "Don't beat yourself up just because Enrique is making eyes at me. Believe me, you can have him."

McKenna snorted and gently pushed the other girl away, clearly not comfortable with the contact.

" 'Preciate that, I do..." She said softly. "But there's a lot you don' know or understand... Remember when I said this place was a dog-eat-dog sort of place? Well here, I'm like a Chihuahua; little dog who thinks it's a big dog..."

She smiled then.

"No worries, lass. I'm not like this all the time... jus' haves meself a relapse or two from time to time..."

"I think you're full of it right now." Charlotte said bluntly, ignoring the comment. " I honestly thought you were going to choke me over one man. Honestly? I may not know all the details about the rich. But I know something about the games they play. I know because I had someone like you land a man once. And it only got them hurt."

Her violet eyes darken with some flicker of emotion the ravenette couldn't identify. McKenna blinked at the blonde, thoroughly entranced.

"Whatta ya mean...?" She whispered.

"She was just like you. A real bright, pretty girl with an attitude to match. She thought she had to work extra hard to get what she wanted, and finally she got it. It was like a fairytale." Charlotte looked down. "She got everything. She even got a beautiful baby girl. Then one day, he just ended it and dumped her on the side of the road, eight months pregnant without a penny to her name."

McKenna's eyes were wide as saucers.

"I- I hope you're not tryin' ta make me feel better, lass!" She choked, looking like a terrified child. "Cause you're doin' a piss poor job of it!"

"Don't worry the story has a happy ending." Charlotte sighed. "She moved back to her mother's. She was upset. Her mother told her to be careful. She wasn't. Nope, that man lied, saying the baby wasn't his, that she cheated. Then he went and married some redhead he met in Milan. Got her a big fat engagement ring too. It changed this woman. At first she was first broken, feeling like she did something wrong. That's when it hit her; she only did one thing wrong. So, she finally let herself work hard again, this time for her. Soon she was becoming one of the best doctors in the area. She had herself a pretty little girl and soon met a man. A real man. Sure he had some money and power, but he loved her. He loved her for the crazy workaholic piss ant she was."

Charlotte smiled. "What I'm trying to tell you is; maybe if you be yourself, as I see you and as the guys see you, maybe Enrique will notice you the way you want him to. But you know, I don't know the rules, as you said. So what do I know?"

McKenna looked thoughtful for a long time until eventually she closed her eyes and smiled.

"No, you don't know." She said softly. "But it was a pretty story all the same... thank you."

The ravenette lazily turned her head then to gaze back out the window, but she straightened when something caught her eye.

"Now, could be that my mind is all banjaxed from all the silly talk but... is that Sinnika I be seein' down there?"

"Yeah it is." Charlotte saw the white haired girl. "I better catch her before she goes 'poof' again."

"OK. I'll see ya later then... and Charlotte? ... Keep this lil moment between us two, won't ya?"

"Sure thing." Charlotte turned and left McKenna's hiding place. Charlotte sighed. Her mother was right. You can't change the rules of how the rich play their games. She had explained the situation her own mother had gotten herself into. Her mother and stepfather gave her all the support in the world, telling her to be careful. She was going to. She was going to make the best out of a bad situation. Right now, she just wanted to see if her roommate was alright.

Charlotte flew down the hall, trying to get to Sinikka before she disappeared again. Much to her relief, she met the white haired girl in the hallway leading to their dorm. The girl was back-on to her and dragging a sort of ragged looking suitcase behind her.

"Sinikka." She called to the girl.

Sinikka stopped and turned and the blonde gasped lightly. The girl looked absolutely worn out and her hair was a mess.

"Hey there, Char." She replied softly. "I didn't mean to skip out on you and everyone I just... something came up."

"It's fine..." Charlotte moved. "Here." She let the white haired girl inside.

"Let me help you okay? You awful." Charlotte moved to grab something under the bed. "Here... have something to drink. I snuck in a couple of water bottles."

"Thank you." The dark girl said softly accepting the offering and drinking greedily.

When she had completely drained the bottle, Sinikka put the top back on and dropped it onto her bed before turning to look at the time on her bedside table.

"Damn it..." She muttered. "I'd hoped to get a little sleep before classes... just have to wait I guess."

She made to move towards the door but stumbled once and quickly reached out to grab the post of her bed to steady herself, one hand going to her head as if to fend off something inside.

"Oh no you don't." Charlotte narrowed her eyes, quickly getting to her side. "You're not going anywhere. And don't tell me you're fine. That's bullshit. You about took a nose dive to the floor."

Charlotte approached her roommate, putting an arm around the dark girl's waist. Sinikka tried to fend her off but couldn't, the blonde shoved her gently back onto the bed.

"You're staying here and getting some rest!"

"The hell I am." Sinikka growled. "I appreciate your concern, Charlotte, but I'll be fine!"

"Growl. Bitch. Yell. Slap me. You're staying. I don't think the school will like it if one of their little princesses falls to pieces in the middle of a hallway. It wouldn't look good towards anyone whose your future husband." Charlotte snarled back. "Now lie down. You need your beauty sleep, Your Royal Highness."

Sinikka got up, ready to push the smaller girl aside, ready to fight, when Charlotte pushed her back onto the bed. A change swept over the smaller girl, surprising Sinikka.

"You need to take care of yourself. Fuck them. I don't think you'll make a solid impression on Johnny if you faint in front of him. I think even the Headmaster will be upset." Charlotte sneered, giving a very angry violet gaze.

Sinikka's expression was a mix of anger, shock and surprise.

"How the hell-.. who says I need, or even want, to make an impression oh that Scottish brat?"

"The very idea that you need a rich husband for only Gods know what reason, Little Miss Sunshine." Charlotte stood over her. "Now you either lie down and rest or I will personally duct tape you down to the bed. And yes, I do know the rooms are sound proof. They wouldn't hear you screaming for help."

Well if she had to do it Sinikka's way, let it be the way of tough love.

Sinikka was downright stunned as she stared at the girl glaring down at her. For a long time there was silence as their wills silently battled each other until eventually, Sinikka released a shocking, hearty laugh.

"Alright. Have it your way." She said cooly once she'd regained her composure.

Sinikka stood up, holding up her hands in a playfully defensive manner as she approached her dresser and pulled out a set of PJ's. In the bathroom she changed into them and came back out to crawl into the bed, one hand behind her head as she stared up at the blonde with an amused expression.

"Trust me; I won't leave until I can hear you snoring." Charlotte brought out the roll of duct tape she had hidden in her nightstand. "And don't think I won't use this. I'll do it for the sake of being your... friend."

Sinikka shook her head with a small smile and rolled over, closing her eyes. She was silent for a long while and Charlotte was sure she'd fallen asleep until the dark teen spoke one last time.

"Thank you..." She whispered, barely audible. Only a few moments later, her breathing changed and Charlotte knew the girl had finally fallen asleep.

Charlotte put the duct tape down. She smiled, grabbing her bag and walking towards the door.

"Good night, 'Nikka. Sweet dreams." The door was quietly locked behind her, leaving the 'Do Not Disturb' sign left on the handle.

* * *

One cold blue eye opened and scanned the room. When its owner was sure she was alone, and had made sure no one was in the adjoining bathroom, she sat up with a slightly annoyed sigh.

Sinikka threw back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Though her body screamed in protest, she forced herself out of the bed and grabbed her uniform, hastily changing into it before grabbing her bag and moving towards the door. She gave Charlotte's bed an affectionate glance before finally leaving the room.

_"I appreciate the concern Char."_ She thought apologetically. _"But there's so much you don't understand..."_

Sinikka felt her vision swim a little but she ignored it and shook her head to force focus.

"I've still got a few minutes. Should be just enough time to make my first class."

It seemed to take forever, but eventually, Sinikka reached her Ancient History class just in time. It was a great effort to climb the stairs to the top most seat she'd taken a liking to, but eventually she reached it and all but fell into the seat.

Johnny was elbowed by Robert. The redhead was about to say something to the German when Robert pointed to a seat that had been empty for a few days. Johnny turned around to see Sinikka in her seat.

"Oh, she's back." He whispered to his best as the teacher began his lecture. He frowned when he looked the girl over. "She looks like crap."

"Welcome back Sinikka." The teacher gave a nod to the green student who just nodded slowly.

Everyone was whispering to each other while the teacher droned on about Ancient Greece. Sinikka looked like hell and everyone was wondering why. The normally beautiful girl had looked so picture-perfect the last time they saw her. Now she looked wilted. A few blue blood girls smirked, knowing they looked a lot better than she did just then. The only two in the class worried about the white haired girl was Robert and Johnny.

Sinikka felt all the eyes on her but she normally didn't give a damn about what they thought of her and she cared a whole lot less just then. All she wanted to do was sleep, sleep for as long as it took... In fact, she wished she could just sleep all her worries away, sleep to a time when everything was as she wished it was, as it should be. But, obviously that was impossible.

A mocha-colored hand lifted to hide a wide yawn and Sinikka felt her eyelids dropping slightly. She felt her head bob a few times, eyes blinking rapidly every few seconds, until eventually her chin hit her chest, causing her to jolt awake. This only lasted for a moment or two however before she was quickly bobbing for apples again.

Johnny watched the white haired girl about to doze off. Without that complicated look of a lack of emotion, she looked normal. It was like she wasn't trying to hide anything. He felt himself smirk as he realized he'd found a weakness to the Ice Queen. But a part of him worried. Especially when the girl looked like she was trying really hard to keep herself awake.

_"Damn it, damn it, damn it!"_ Sinikka cursed in her head. _"This is no good at all! I'll be drooling on my desk in a minute if I don't do something!"_

Suddenly Sinikka remembered something and snatched up her bag. Rummaging around in it for a few moments, she soon pulled out a small black bottle and stared at it for a minute. It was one of two energy shots she'd brought from her trip home. It was supposed to give her five hours of energy but likely she wouldn't get that much out of in it her current state. Still, if it would get her through her first few classes, she'd be alright because she could always take a nap on her break.

Without another hesitation, Sinikka twisted the top off and chugged back the contents of the bottle. She sat up straight as possible and lifted her hands high over her head for a wide stretch, waiting for the drink to kick in. It took a little longer than normal and longer than expected but soon she felt herself coming back to life.

_"Well... it's not much, especially considering it was the extra strength one but... it's better than nothing. Anyway, at least I can focus on the lecture now."_

Sinikka shook her head for good measure before finally picking up her pencil and forcing herself to focus and take notes on what was being said.

"_I just don't understand her."_ Johnny brooded, seeing Sinikka coming back to her old self. He failed to pay attention but tried his best. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Where the hell had she been that was so important? Why didn't she just leave a note, stating where was?

When the class ended, which felt like forever, Johnny bolted out of his seat and took off after Sinikka.

_"God, I feel like I weigh a thousand pounds!" _Sinikka thought ruefully. It was a huge effort just to lift her feet and the thought frustrated her. Apparently, the drink wasn't lasting as long as she had hoped.

"You alright?" Johnny approached her. He made a face. "Geezus woman, you look like shit!"

"I'm fine." Sinikka replied, a sharp edge to her voice. "Do you think I don't know that? Besides, it's a refreshing change! Go away, I'm not in the mood to talk."

"Fine, then listen. You had me worried. You just ran off without a word to anyone." Johnny narrowed his eyes. "You had your roommate all worried about you. And you didn't even leave me a note about where you went. Fine, let that be our business. But the least you could have done was let the rest of us know you were still breathing. And from the looks of it, you should be in bed, not strutting about the halls."

Sinikka's expression turned livid at that.

"Would you just shut up!" She snapped, the first real amount of anger she'd displayed since coming to the school, and in fact, in a long time. "I don't want to hear it! Look, it wasn't my intention to worry you and you should be smart enough to know I didn't leave strictly to piss you off. But me leaving is about as much fault as it is your business! It was short notice and to put it bluntly, telling you when and where I was gone was the least of my damn worries!"

That said the dark girl whirled around, her hands in tight fists, as she stormed down the hall.

"Jonathan, what did you do this time?" Robert appeared behind him.

"I swear I... I really don't know what I did. I just...Women!" Johnny threw his hands up. "So damn moody and unpredictable. Iwas just telling her we were thinking of her. I try and be the good guy and end up with her foot up my ass."

Robert looked thoughtful for a moment, weighing his words carefully before proceeding.

"I'll admit, it doesn't appear you've done anything wrong and to be honest, that probably would have happened just then no matter who had tried to talk to her. But... try not to take it to heart. You said it yourself; she looks horrible, like she hasn't slept in a while, perhaps she hasn't slept since she left. I'm sure it's most, if not the entire reason, she's the way she is today."

Johnny was chewing on his cheek thoughtfully. To be honest, he was too shocked and stunned to even really register how he was feeling just then.

"Rob... I'm telling you, this girl is driving me-"

The redhead's sentence was cut short as a loud scream from down the hall cut him off.

Without hesitation, both boys bolted towards the sound. A ways down the hall, in another corridor, there was a cluster of people crowded around something.

"Move." Johnny grunted, elbowing his way through the crowd. When he reached the inside, his stomach twisted sickeningly when he saw Sinikka lying on the ground. Around her head was a tiny pool of blood, which was quickly turning her white hair pink.

"What happened?" The redhead growled, looking around at the group.

"She... s-she just collapsed and hit her head off of something.." A mousy girl squeaked with wide eyes. "I'm not sure what... and then she just started bleeding!"

Johnny moved to approach Sinikka when a voice stopped him. He looked up to see Valdimar suddenly appear through the crowd, looking shocked and furious.

"What happened here?" His voice boomed as he moved to crouch beside the girl. Instantly the circle grew wider as everyone stepped back from the man in fright.

"She fainted and hit her head, sir..." The little mousy girl from before repeated.

Valdimar growled and moved to pull Sinikka into a sitting position. A thin stream of blood trickled down her face as her head lolled backwards. It was only a minor cut, looking much more serious due to the color-change it made on her hair, but the girl was still out and no amount of cheek-patting from Valdimar could arouse her. The man looked up and glared, surprisingly at Johnny.

"Why didn't you catch her?"

"I wasn't even near her, sir." Johnny blinked. "I was just about to take her to the infirmary."

His blood boiled to think that Valdimar thought he would let Sinikka just fall and get hurt like that. He had planned on going after her. Now it was all a mess.

Valdimar seemed unconvinced as he scooped the girl up into his arms and stood, glaring down at the redhead with furry.

"Useless boy!" He snarled. "Obviously I was wrong to set her to you! Apparently some serious revisions need to be made! Move! Out of my way!"

The crowd parted instantly for the Headmaster as he strode quickly away with the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Today is just not my day." Johnny growled. His eyes went to the blood left on the floor. He really was going to go after her. If only he'd acted just a few seconds sooner...

Johnny turned on his heel, heading in the opposite direction. Robert went to speak to him but the redhead just waved him off. Robert sighed, watching the Scot until he was out of sight.

Johnny felt like he was going to throw up. Too many things had just happened at once; first, he'd meant to comfort Sinikka but had only, somehow, managed to upset her. Then, she'd stormed off and he'd let her go, knowing she wasn't feeling well, and it had ended up very badly. And to top it all off, now Valdimar was ready to skin his hide, obviously blaming him for allowing harm to come to one of his most promising prodigies. As if that wasn't enough, now the old bastard was threatening to 'give' Sinikka to someone else. It boiled his blood to admit that the man could do it too, if he really wanted to.

"Damn it!" Johnny cursed aloud, turning to punch the wall. He let out a loud, painful yelp as he felt and heard something crack in his hand. OK, so obviously punching solid stone walls was a bad idea. Shaking his fist and cradling it to his chest, the redhead clenched his teeth and whirled around to lean against the wall and slide down it. No, today was certainly not his day.

* * *

Charlotte was busily studying the pile of homework she had gotten from her last class. Morning classes were always the time she ended up with the most. Evening classes were different, with more class work. She couldn't wait for drama class! She had did some research on what lines of Titania and Oberon to do with Robert for their small project. Her face felt warm, thinking of the German knight.

"_He's so nice to me. I mean, I bet he could have any girl to pay attention to but he pays attention to me. I'm sure he's just being a gentleman and-"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she looked up to see the German coming her way. A smile graced her face, nearly becoming a grin, but it faded when Robert approached her with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" The first words out of her mouth were a question.

Robert stopped at the library table the girl was sitting at and rested his hands on the back of an empty chair as he looked down at her.

"There's.. Something you should- I've come to inform you-" He stopped and sighed, closing his eyes a moment before opening them and fixing the blonde with a worried expression. "Sinikka has been taken to the infirmary. She's alright! ...I believe... but she- ... well, I just thought you should know..."

"What?" Charlotte's face paled. "What happened?"

Her heart began to race. She began to image every horrible thing that could possibly have happened to her roommate. Now she feared the horror stories her mother used to tell her of the E.R.

Robert frowned.

"She fainted in the hall and hit her head... I don't think it was too serious but she's still unconscious. The nurse says there's no concussion or apparent permanent damage. She thinks she's simply unable to awaken due to a case of extreme exhaustion."

Charlotte got up out of her seat, quickly and quietly putting her things into her bag. "Do you mind showing me where the infirmary is?"

Robert nodded and moved beside her, gently placing a hand on her lower back.

"Of course." He said softly. "This way..."

The blonde frowned as she followed Robert to the infirmary. It was a long walk but they soon came to a set of double doors that reminded Charlotte of the ones she saw at the hospital at home. Once inside Charlotte gawked; it looked like a mini hospital! Robert lead her to the nurse's station and the nurse on duty looked up.

"I'm Charlotte Dennison. I'm Sinikka's roommate. Is it alright if I look in on her? The last time I saw her was this morning and..."

She paused, chewing on her lip.

Why couldn't Sinikka just have stay in bed? Now she was going to be forced to stay here until she healed.

"Of course, Miss Dennison. " The nurse said with a sympathetic smile. "She's in Room 2. Go on in but be quick, you have classes."

Charlotte nodded to the cheerful nurse. It wasn't hard to find Room 2, it was the closest one to the station. She quietly tip toed into the room. Sinikka was laid against a set of white, fluffy pillows, a bandage wrapped around her pretty head. Her eyes were closed in a deep sleep. The blonde took a moment to take a deep breath so she wouldn't begin to blubber and make a fool of herself.

"Would you like me to stay with you?" Robert said softly, placing a hand on Charlotte's shoulder.

The blonde jumped slightly, almost forgetting the German was there.

"Uh, no, you don't have to. I... I just... wanted to see her. With my own eyes. I'm okay now. She'll be okay and I'm sure the nurses will notify me in case something changes."

Charlotte walked up to the sleeping girl and brushed some of the white strands away from Sinikka's face.

"I know you can't hear me right now, but next time, listen to me." She patted the girl's hand before turning and beckoning for Robert to follow her out of the room.

The nurse sweetly told her that she would indeed let her know if anything happened to Sinikka, and that she was in good hands. Charlotte didn't breathe again until she was out of the double doors marked with a giant red cross.

"Charlotte- is it all right if I call you that?" Robert asked carefully.

"Sure you can. It's better than Miss Dennison. Well, at least it's not Doctor Dennison." Charlotte laughed.

Robert smiled.

"Are you alright? I mean... you seem to have bonded with Miss Virtanen quite quickly since your meeting... is there anything I can do for you?"

"I'll be okay." Charlotte smiled at how thoughtful he was being, "I'm...I'm sorta mad at her though. I caught her this morning sneaking in. Well, not sneaking. I say that because I haven't seen her. I told her to go to bed. I guess she was faking when I left. I should have stayed. Then maybe she wouldn't be in there right now."

Her eyes closed, trying not to cry. Sinikka was going to be fine and she'd be up and about again soon enough.

But if that was true, then why the hell was she crying?

Robert looked alarmed. He moved to wrap his arms around the blonde but hesitated. He then made to place his hands on her shoulders, but hesitated on that too. Perhaps he should wipe her face? No too informal. What if he took her hand? No, that was no good...

The German swallowed hard, completely at a loss for what to do. He had just decided on patting her head when a small sob escaped the girl, and his heart broke. Almost as a reflex, he reached out and wrapped his arms around the small girl, pulling her close to him and reaching a hand up to cup the back of her head.

"Shhhhh..." He cooed soothingly, leaning down a little so he was close to her ear. "It's... alright. She'll be alright. I'm sure she never meant to hurt you or disobey you. You should know better than anyone that that girl is as stubborn as they come. I doubt very much there was anything you could have done that you hadn't already. If you ask me, I think you gave her more than she ever expected already... you're a very special girl, Mi- Charlotte."

"I'm one of kind." Charlotte laughed, wiping her eyes. "I don't take the whole 'shield' thing seriously. Like I told her, I blow up walls, not climb them. I'm sorry to be sobbing all over you, by the way. When my friends get hurt, I assume the worst. I had so many horrible images in my head! That's what I get for actually listening to my mother's hospital war stories."

Robert blinked once before chuckling softly. He was looking down at the girl now with an expression mixed with amusement and tenderness.

"You really are something." He said with a smile. "Well... shall I walk you back to class?"

"Of course you shall." Charlotte smiled. "It'd be a nice change of pace. It will also keep some of those flirting odd balls away from me, including Enrique. I honestly don't understand how the boy can't take the answer of 'no, thank you. I am not interested'."

Robert chuckled.

"To be honest, he's like that with most girls." The German looked thoughtful for a moment before a sympathetic expression crossed his face. "Except perhaps the one who really matters... Lord knows, that boy is as dense as they come, even with a heart of gold..."

"You mean McKenna? I don't think she understands that he's dense." Charlotte sighed.

Robert sighed now as well.

"No, I believe you're right." He agreed. "I don't believe she does... it really is frustrating sometimes, for I know how much she cares from him, we all do other than Enrique himself. But that silly fool just doesn't seem to realize, and she keeps reading the signals, I believe, wrong. It would likely be a good idea to just be forward with Enrique but... I have made it a point not to get involved with the problems of others so I suppose I'll just have to sit back and hope for the best."

"Sometimes that is the best course of action. The only way people learn is by falling down and picking themselves back up." Charlotte sighed. She turned, looking curiously at Robert. "I have something that's been on my mind for a while. I'm just not sure how to ask the question. Would you mind answering it, even if it may or may be too personal?"

Robert blinked at her.

"Well... I suppose that depends." He replied, only half playful. "What's your question?"

"Well." Charlotte made a face that said; 'I'm thinking on it' before playfully winking at him. "Why are you at this school? Is it because you had no other choice? That your father threatened to give you the most horrible tutor in all of Europe? Or are you looking for the best education Europe can provide? Or is it that you're looking for the future Mrs. Jurgen?"

The last part made Charlotte smirk at him, playfully.

Robert blinked at her again, this time looking thoroughly stunned. He stared for a long time before finally laughing heartily, the first time in the blonde's presence, and she couldn't help but love the way it sounded.

"Well! I must say; that is honestly not what I expected." The German replied with a smile. "Let me see if I can answer that for you!"

He put a hand in his pocket, looking forward as the two walked.

"I came to this school because it has been a tradition in my family for decades; my father's father before him, that sort of thing. I'd also grown up believing this place was... well, more than it is. It had always been a dream of mine to come here, to follow in my families footsteps and make myself at least half the man as most of them. What you must understand, Charlotte, is that this Academy wasn't always the way it is now. Once upon a time, it was a beautiful, noble, wonderful place to belong and many a family prided themselves on being a part of it. Indeed, many of the parents who send their children here aren't aware that things have changed so drastically since their own attendance here... It really is tragic to think what this majestic place has become since Headmaster Valdimar's reign began..." The German looked suddenly embarrassed now. "But in regards to your last comment... No, finding a... 'future wife' for myself never has been on my priority list."

"No, you're the type of guy who'd rather focus on studies rather than making sure the family line has to be continued." Charlotte paused. "I'm sure you're the type of guy who likes to find a girl and treat her like a princess. Not force her to entertain for stupid reasons."

Charlotte stopped and hesitated a moment before continuing.

"What you said about the school. That's the very reason why I picked it. It... the brief history that I saw... it made me realize a school like this could really make me work for something better. That I could better myself. My mother always told me that supremacy wasn't a birthright, you had to earn it. And I will earn my way to the top. I don't believe in marrying someone just for a title. If I do find someone, it's because I'm in love. Someone who can accept my special features as well as my flaws. Someone I know will never leave me and whom believes that all that matters is that we're happy with each other."

Robert cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Yes... that's very good..." He said, suddenly feeling a little nervous. But he had to get it out of the way, no matter how painful. "Since we're on the topic; there's something I wanted to ask- that is, something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Charlotte felt her face go pink. "What is it?"

" _Is he really going to ask what I think he's going to ask me? Wow, that was fast. I honestly thought I'd be waiting a whole year!"_

Robert cleared his throat again, suddenly feeling it go very dry.

"Well, about The Club, the one you've heard about... I was just wondering... what do you think of it? I mean to say... what would you think if someone were to... to pick you?"

Charlotte groaned.

"Was it Enrique? Damn it, I told that boy. No. Thank. You. And honestly... I'm still a bit fuzzy on the details of it. I still haven't got a straight answer out of McKenna or Serena. Every time I ask, they both laugh like hyenas. It's very annoying when I'm trying to ask a simple, intelligent question and they avoid it."

Robert felt himself sweat nervously and reached up to tug at his tie and collar. Was it just him or was it suddenly very hot?

"Well, I-... no it wasn't- I mean... I don't know if he chose you or not, I was just-" He stopped, took a deep breath to try and calm himself, and decided to start over.

"The Club," Robert began cooly, doing his damndest to keep his cool. "Is something that was set in place many decades ago. It's a sort of... let's call it a 'match-making' service. The idea is that a rich- er, blueblood, could pick out a lady he fancies and she would be sent a notice. The first date would be mandatory, after that it's optional..."

Robert looked greatly uncomfortable now and he lifted his hand for an awkward cough.

"It's... considered a great honor to be picked by blue-blooded gentlemen... of course, there's a Club for the ladies as well but..."

"Really? I mean, sure, some guys have trouble but... with Headmaster Valdimar around?" Charlotte shifted uncomfortably. "I swear, he'd pay for everyone's wedding himself if he could. I wouldn't know what I would do if I was picked. I doubt I would be. I still don't see how McKenna thinks I'm a top choice. Look at me; I'm Tinkerbell, not Snow White."

Robert sighed heavily.

"I agree with her..." He said softly. "You are a top choice... and... well, if you were picked by someone... would you be angry or upset with them?"

"Depends on the guy who asked me. If he's an obnoxious prick who thinks he's going to get laid, I might consider sending him to Sinikka so she can turn him into an ice sculpture." Charlotte furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why? Did someone pick me? Oh God, who is it? Now I feel awkward. I kinda like to know so I don't really make a fool out of myself..."

Robert felt his frustration growing a little.

"Charlotte... I asked because... well, of course, I do know someone who picked you." He stopped walking and turned to face the girl, gazing deeply into her eyes as he spoke. "In fact... the person who picked you… is-"

"Mr. Jurgen! Miss Dennison! You're late for your classes!"

The two stopped to see a stern looking professor looking at them, and she looked none too pleased.

"Off with you both!" She said shrilly. "There will be no skipping class to fraternise, there's a special club for that! Now go!"

Charlotte turned red in the face. "I'll see you later Robert. We'll talk more during break. Bye!"

She took off quite quickly for a girl her size, leaving the German behind with the professor.

Robert sighed heavily and turned a glare on the professor but she was completely immune to it and simply pointed down the hall, the opposite direction Charlotte had gone.

"That goes for you too, Mr. Jurgen! Off with you!"

Robert clenched his teeth but turned nonetheless and stalked off down the hall.

"This must be a very unlucky day all around..." He seethed angrily. God help the next person who pissed him off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade. **

* * *

"Okay, what happened? A girl doesn't grin that big unless she's managed to get a ton of money for her birthday or its because of a boy." Serena sang to Charlotte during lunch break.

The blonde had been absentminded for the past few hours during her morning classes. She couldn't concentrate. Not when she had a handsome German to be thinking about. Only Serena and McKenna had noticed how Charlotte was spacing out while eating her lunch.

"Out with it!" McKenna grinned wide. "Share the juicy deets! C'mon now, don' hold out on us!"

"Maybe I want to." Charlotte teased, then she caved. "Oh I can't help it. I didn't think I would even meet a decent guy in this ice castle. But, well, I'm not sure yet but so far, I'm feeling happy about it."

"Fair enough. But you still didn't tell us what happened." McKenna pointed out. Her grin widened then. "Did you meet someone? It's just us girls, you can tell us!"

"I don't know what to think. I don't want to jinx it and ruin my good fortune." Charlotte slowly twirled her fork.

"You will not. There is nothing wrong with telling us if you're fancying a certain someone." Serena grinned. "So who might be having our little fairy princess all a buzz?"

"Oh... he's tall, charming...quite intelligent, sincere. I barely know him but so far, he's winning brownie points." Charlotte felt her face flush.

Serena released a loud, excited squeal and McKenna laughed as she rubbed her ears, the grin on her face brighter than a hundred watt light bulb then.

"It's our dear Robbie isn't it!" The ravenette asked excitedly. "Isn't it? That ol' dog! I always knew he had it in him! So did he ask you out yet? What did you think about the invite?"

"Yeah, I think I am starting to like-" Charlotte stopped. Her entire happy day dream came to a crashing halt like a record stopping on a player or a mirror breaking. "I'm sorry but what did you just say?"

Her eyes were trained on McKenna's. The ravenette was completely unfazed for a moment.

"I said, what did you-?" Suddenly McKenna froze too, all excitement and cheer instantly dropping from her face. "Oh shyte... he didn't... you didn't get the notice yet, did yeh?"

Charlotte didn't get the chance to answer before the handsome German in question appeared behind them.

"Evening ladies? How goes your lunch so far?"

"Oh just great! Right, Charlotte?" Serena asked the blond next to her. Serena gave a small squeak of fear as she noticed the petite girl's eyes had hardened to a dark purple. The Italian was suddenly reminded of Medusa's steely gaze, they looked like eyes that would take her soul. She muttered a quick prayer to Mother Mary before scooting to the side.

Robert's smile dropped from his face as he took in the look on Charlotte's. He then seemed to piece things together and looked up at the Irish girl, knowing very well she was usually the one with the biggest mouth.

"What have you said?" He asked coldly.

McKenna's face was the picture of guilt and panic as she stared up at the German with wide, dewy eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Robert!" She exclaimed, wringing her hands in her lap. "I- I didn't mean to, it- it just slipped! Please, I'm so sorry!"

Robert clenched his teeth. Damn the girl! She could never keep her big mouth shut!

Charlotte couldn't hear their voices. She was beginning to piece everything together as well. It wasn't hard. True, she tended to miss value points sometimes but it all made sense now. It got worse when sweet Pip popped up.

Pip had the notice for Mistress Dennison. He was about to hand it to her, giving her a big smile, but stopped when he realized something was wrong with the blonde. She was angry. No, furious. Pip stood in front of the table as Charlotte got up out of her seat quietly. Her eyes landed on the messenger.

"Pip?"

"Yes?"

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Quite possibly Mi'lady." Pip managed to speak.

"Leave it on the table. Here." She quietly handed him two cookies, "When I have my answer, I'll find you, okay?"

"O-okay." Pip bowed out and left in a hurry. If he was any of Mistress Charlotte's friends right now, he wouldn't have a soul left.

"Charlotte..." Robert said, feeling his stomach knot sickeningly as he reached for her.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was dark; cold, but not loud. She spoke very calmly for someone who was willing to tear into the next person who made a happy comment.

Serena had made it all the way around to the other end of the table. She was quietly praying to herself.

McKenna looked ready to cry as she looked between Robert and the blonde.

"Charlotte..." She whispered. "I... please forgive me... I shouldn't 'have said any-"

"No, you shouldn't have!" Robert snapped angrily, turning a glare on the Irish girl.

McKenna squeaked and withdrew, lifting a hand to bite her thumbnail. She looked away and down as Robert turned back to the blonde, taking a cautious step towards her.

"Charlotte please... I.. had to pick someone... And you... God, you're so beautiful. I couldn't have written another name if I'd tried..."

Charlotte picked up the envelope. She opened it, looking at what was printed in neat gold letters on pretty off-white stationary. She grabbed a pen out of her bag, writing down the answer that it called for, then quietly put the note card back into the envelope. Charlotte slung her back over her shoulder and turned around, staring at Serena, McKenna, and then finally Robert.

"I accept your date, Mr. Jurgen. I believe you told me it was mandatory." Her voice wavered. "I believe I can be an acceptable young lady for one night."

She paused, feeling everything crumbling on the inside. "After that, in regards to any other dates...you can go to hell."

The last part was whispered. She took off, without giving them another glance. She felt her chest throbbing as she found the British boy nibbling on cookies. Pip gave her a sad smile to which she just patted him on the head. She quietly left the cafeteria, hoping to either go visit Sinikka or someplace quiet. The tears were coming up fast and strong.

"_I'm stupid. I'm stupid. McKenna, Sinikka, Serena...they were all right. I don't know a damn thing...I'm so stupid."_

Back in the cafeteria, Robert felt himself shaking as he clenched his fists. He felt like a tea kettle ready to explode. He was filled with a horrible rage the likes of which he'd never felt before; rage at himself for allowing things to unfold the way they had, rage for not telling Charlotte about the notice from the beginning, and rage at the whole school and for the damned moron who'd ever thought up The Club in the first place. Only a small section of him was reserved for a slight anger for McKenna. Unfortunately, having never been faced with this sort of predicament before, she was the one caught in his crosshairs.

McKenna gasped as Robert whirled on her, his face scarlet with a boiling rage the likes of which she'd never seen on him before, and it scared her.

"Damn you, McKenna!" The German yelled savagely. "Is it possible for you to keep your mouth shut just once? You had no business in hell to say anything! Do you even realize what you've done?"

The ravenette swallowed hard and sunk a little in her seat.

"I- I-... I'm sor-"

"DON'T apologise!" Robert barked. "I don't want to hear it anymore! Damn it! It's no wonder Enrique won't return your affections, you _stupid girl_! You never think before you speak, you're always putting your nose where it doesn't belong and you're a silly, childish brat who thinks she's something she's not! Just give up! If he was interested, he would have let you know by now! Get over it and focus on actually saying and doing something intelligent for once!"

McKenna's eyes widened as big as saucers as the tears finally spilled down her cheeks in thick rivers.

Immediately Robert's anger sizzled out and he felt lesser then a slugs slime.

"McKenna.. I'm sor-"

But the Irish girl didn't let him finish as she up and bolted from the room in nothing short of a colored blur.

Serena got up.

"Look at what you've done! There was no need for that! It wasn't her fault. Good God, we were just making girl talk. Don't take it out on her alone!"

"But Serena-" His face jerked to the side as she up and slapped him hard across the face, making his brain rattle against the inside of his skull. Serena whirled off a long string of Italian, both good and bad words as she trailed off after her best friend.

Robert turned and plopped down into a seat at the table previously occupied by his friends. With a despairing sigh, he placed his elbows on the table and dropped his face into them.

_"I am scum of the earth..."_ He thought, horrified at himself. _"Could this day possibly get any worse...?"_

"Hello." Johnny made it to the lunch table. The hand that he currently busted against a wall was wrapped. The nurse had given him an earful worthy of his own mother's mouth. He managed to carry his tray with one hand. His lavender eyes dropped to the German who was flopped over the table.

"Uh... you alright?"

Robert looked like he might be sick. Thinking back to his words towards poor McKenna, he merely waved the Scot off, afraid of his own voice. Johnny was bewildered but settled himself in nonetheless.

"Suit yourself." He said digging into his food. "Do you know what happened to McKenna? I saw her fly by me in the hall... looked like she was crying. Serena looked pretty pissed too... and where's Charlotte anyway? Did I miss somethin?"

"You missed Charlotte taking my soul, chewing it up, and spitting it out onto the floor before she ran off, probably crying." Robert's muffled replied.

Johnny stopped mid-chew and stared at the German in bewilderment. Now, normally, he would burst into laughter and totally milk this situation for all it was worth; bugging and teasing the German about his first dramatic dating scene screw-up, rub in how he was no better than the Scot was himself with the girls, and all that fun stuff. However, something in his friend's eyes made his heart sink empathetically for the German and for once, the Scot couldn't bring himself to rub salt in the obviously deep and painful wound.

Johnny swallowed and stared at Robert for a minute. He hesitated a moment but eventually put his fork down and pushed his tray away, leaning his elbows on the table as he eyed his best sympathetically.

"Man..." He said slowly. "That's rotten... know it's not much but...anything I can do to help..?"

"Not unless you can find a way for her to forgive me. You should have seen the way she looked at me. It was like I betrayed her!" Robert sighed. "I don't know what she was thinking but it couldn't have been good."

Johnny gave Robert a half-smile.

"You and I both know that would be a bad idea, I'd just make things worse. Hell, I can't even get my own life right... But as for Charlotte... I think she just needs some time. It's a lot to process ya know? And she never really seemed too thrilled about the whole Club idea to begin with... Maybe she'll come around."

"I don't know. I know it is a lot to process. The only reason I picked her was because she's so beaut-" Robert stopped in mid-sentence when he realized his mistake. He muttered something in German, putting his head back down on the table.

"I'm an moron."

Johnny blinked in confusion as he watched the German's antics.

"Kay... now what am I missin'?"

"She only thinks I pick her for her physical appearance." Robert sighed.

"Ah." Johnny said simply, not really knowing what else to say. Instead, he tried for a bit of humor. "Heh. Well, what are the chances that both girls we were after came to hate us all in the same day?"

Seeing the death-glare Robert gave him, the redhead sobered up. "Sorry."

"The date is this weekend. How are we both going to survive with both girls angry at us? I don't think I could stand not seeing Charlotte until then, but I think when I do, she'll skin me." Robert sighed. It was going to be awkward. He hoped between now and then, she would be more calm and rational. Hopefully he could get out of the date alive.

Johnny sighed and sat back in his seat, his appetite suddenly evaporated.

"I duno man... We screwed up... I don't even know-… Sinikka might not even be out by then.."

He frowned as he remembered what had happened and his teeth and uninjured hand clenched in tight fists as the memory came back to him.

"Besides.." The redhead growled. "Valdimar probably won't let me take her on a date after today anyway... you heard what he said."

"I'm sure once Sinikka wakes up and explains what happened, he might let you go. She is one of his favorites." Robert sighed. Johnny just rolled his eyes. Pip eyed them both, quietly approaching table.

"Master Robert, Master Johnny?"

Robert and Johnny both felt a vein of annoyance throb in their foreheads then.

"Make it quick." Robert seethed through clenched teeth in a rare moment of lost temper.

"I'm only here as messenger." Pip gulped. "Master Robert knows this; but Master Johnny, Mistress Sinikka has accepted your request."

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Duh." He said simply. "Tell me something I don't know. She had to."

"Oh but your request was the only one she said yes to. She had many first date requests. Yours was the only one she answered to before leaving. It was a bit of a paperwork jumble but it's definitely a yes." Pip said with a smile.

Johnny sighed.

"Yea, well... that was before today." He replied moodily, waving the small boy off then. "But fine. You've done your job. Now be gone."

Pip nodded. But he stopped. He liked Mistress Sinikka. He was very worried about her. He even stopped by to visit before lunch with Mistress Charlotte. Both girls had been so nice to him. They were the only ones, especially Mistress Charlotte. She reminded him of his older sister, Sarah. That's when he had an idea. He was hoping the two bluebloods would consider.

"If I may good sirs." Pip turned around. "Might I suggest how to apologize to the two young ladies?"

Johnny looked at him like he'd just confessed his undying love for him before snorting with extreme amusement.

"You've gotta be kidding me! This I gotta hear! By all means, _Pip_squeak, do tell."

"Grovel." The words made both older boys look at the Brit like he had turned green with pink polka dots.

Johnny's grin dropped from his face and he suddenly looked angry.

"And there goes your moment of humor." He growled. "Johnny McGregor doesn't grovel for anyone! Least of all a moody woman who- never mind!"

The redhead got to his feet then.

"There goes my appetite." He said moodily. "I can't speak for you, Rob, but I'm gonna get this done my own way, Valdimar be damned. Catch ya later... and good luck."

That said the Scot disappeared.

"Oh well, I guess I'll be winning my fifty bucks." Pip sighed. "Mistress Sinikka will surely kick his arse. I only give advice. Rich. Poor. Once a man grovels, the woman forgives. It doesn't matter if you're in the wrong or right."

"Pip." Robert gave the youth an odd star. "How do you know so much about women?"

"Oh I have six sisters. All older than me. I have seen my fair share of moody, romantic women in my life." Pip gave him a smile. "Oh! Flowers are a nice touch too. Nothing too fancy. Something that fits her."

Robert eyed the small teen for a moment or two before finally straightening in his seat.

"Pip, I may just be indebted to you yet... thank you." That said the German got to his feet and left the room as well.

Pip grinned as the German left. Yes, he knew he put a good bet on Master Robert and Mistress Charlotte. He was going to show those other messenger boys once and for all! Pip left with a happy face, taking out the last cookie from his pocket that Charlotte had given him.

* * *

Charlotte laid back against the chair. Her eyes were starting to want to close on her. She groaned, pinching her arm. It was boring sitting in with Sinikka. But if her roommate was ever going to wake up, she wanted to be there. She had come to Sinikka's room, crying. The dark girl hadn't woken up so Charlotte went into the small bathroom off to the side to cry in. Never had she felt more stupid and hurt in her life. The girls had been right. She had no idea how things worked and had been trying to avoid it. No, Charlotte had to face this date head on, even if it would break her heart.

"_No more worrying about a stupid charming... handsome German! Gah! I hope I never see him again! Who does he think he is? Summoning me like I'm some love-sick puppy? I'm not a prize to be won! I'm not some pretty little thing to hang on his arm! I have a mind, a voice! I'm not just a pretty face! Why can't he see past that? Haven't I tried to hint at that? Yes! Stupid, stupid boys... and their stupid clubs."_

Charlotte sighed, closing her algebra book to exchange it for her Shakespeare book. Her eyes looked at the highlighted lines of Titania and Oberon. A loving couple fighting over the fate of a child. Charlotte snorted. Stupid fairies and their stupid lives.

"What are you doing all the huffing and puffing about? You've interrupted my blissful dreams."

Charlotte's head jerked up to see normally cold blue eyes opened and staring at her, now looking more tired than icy.

The book dropped out of her hands and landed on the floor with a soft thud as Charlotte got out of her chair to sit beside Sinikka on the bed. Immediately her violet eyes watered up.

"Oh God, I thought you weren't going to wake up. You had me so worried. You stupid girl. You should have stay in bed like I said. Now look at you! God, don't do that again, you hear me?"

Sinikka winced and turned her head away from the blonde as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Shhhh..." She begged, lifting a hand to her injured head. "Don't give me that, Charlotte, please. You're the only one I've met so far in this God-forsaken place whom I can actually tolerate. I can't afford to miss anything else, everything needs to be flawless. Still... I didn't mean to worry you."

Charlotte knew it was the closest thing she'd ever get to an apology from Sinikka and she knew it was a lot from the dark girl.

"I know you didn't." Charlotte sat up. "No you can't, but we can't have you just passing out in the middle of hallways, bleeding out, can we? That's not flawless at all."

She waited a beat.

"Sinikka, where were you when you were gone?"

Sinikka closed her eyes and a pained expression marred her face, one Charlotte knew had nothing to do with the mark on the girls head.

"I... my father is very sick and my mother is... less than capable of taking care of him. Up until recently I've been the one putting bread on the table but it's hard doing that alone, especially trying to foot such expensive hospital bills." She swallowed hard, her voice straining to be heard when she spoke again. "I quit school a few years back to go to work but after a while... it just wasn't enough. I knew that soon enough something was going to have to give; either the food bills or... the hospital bills. Either way, I lost someone; it was starvation or-"

Sinikka cleared her throat and Charlotte noticed the shimmery drops as they clustered around her closed eyelids and gathered in her lashes. Still Sinikka continued.

"A few months back... I saw the ad for this school and studied up on it. After quitting school a long time ago, there was no chance of me getting in anywhere else and I couldn't get a decent job anywhere good... I knew this was my only choice. So, I applied. Originally I was rejected so I tried again, and again, and again. Each time it was the same until finally I sent them a video, begging and pleading for them to accept me, telling them I'd be worth it, I'd make them proud. A few days later I got my acceptance letter."

Charlotte frowned, wondering if Sinikka knew the reason she was likely accepted, if she knew why the video had worked where dozens of paper applications had not. Then again, she must, it was part of the reason she was the way she was in the first place; bitter and cold towards the rest of the world because she knew they usually saw her as little more than a stunningly surreal profile.

Sinikka opened her eyes and turned her head back to look at Charlotte again, and the blonde was shocked to see tears shining in the girl's eyes, though none fell.

"This is my only chance, Charlotte." She said softly. "I can't afford to screw this up... to answer your question; I left this time to visit my father and... well, he's not doing very well."

Her voice cracked but she trudged on, determined to make the blonde understand.

"I _have_ to do this... and soon! I know it's painfully cliché but... my father's life depends on it... And honestly, he's the only good thing left in my world."

"Sin..." Charlotte spoke, causing the other girl to stop talking. Her eyes glistened but no tears fell. Charlotte reached across, taking Sinikka's hands in her own. "I do understand now. I do. I may not be in the same situation but I know what it's like to love someone very much. If I was in your shoes, I'd do the same for my dad."

Sinikka swallowed hard and closed her eyes again, straightening her head and taking a few deep breaths. Charlotte had almost believed the dark girl had fallen asleep when she felt the mocha-colored hand still in hers squeeze tightly.

"I'll do whatever it takes to see that you get your wish. So that you'll have enough money to help your dad." Charlotte squeezed back.

Sinikka's chest rose and fell as she released a shaky breath. With another swallow, she replied without looking at the blonde.

"Thank you..." She whispered, barely audible.

"Anything... for my friend." Charlotte didn't let go of her hand. "Hey, look at me. Doctor said you'll be okay in twenty four hours when he said you wake up. You got to look your best for your date. I hope you didn't forget it."

Sinikka's eyes opened again and she looked up at the blonde as if she'd just confessed she was a secret agent.

"I what? What date?"

"I accidently overheard Serena talking. You accepted Johnny's date request. You did right?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

Sinikka blinked at the girl in confusion.

"I... you mean him asking me to meet him and his friends in the rec room? He still expects me to do that? Even after today?"

"No, I meant about the Club and how we're dates for two bluebloods." Charlotte sighed.

Sinikka stared for a moment before narrowing her eyes slightly.

"I... didn't get any notices... Honest. I have no idea what you're talking about Charlotte..."

Charlotte opened her mouth then shut it. "Odd...Serena told me that you did. She heard it from Johnny who heard it from Pip. He said that your answer came in the mail while you were out."

Sinikka sighed.

"That little rascal. Sounds like he's up to something..."

"Oh goodness." Charlotte sighed. "And he seems so innocent too. Did I mention I have a date? You're going to have to help me prepare. I wouldn't know what to do first."

"Do you really think I'm the type to be good at that sort of thing?... Though that's not to say I won't be happy to help if I can." She sighed again and hauled herself into a sitting position. "I suppose the damage is done isn't it?... And I'd better go along with this bloody notice thing. I probably don't have a choice, do I?"

Charlotte chuckled. "No. Serena said she would help. She has ways of making scars disappear. I'm sure she would be happy to use some of her makeup magic to cover it up. She even said she would dress us up if we've got nothing to wear."

Sinikka lifted a hand to her forehead thoughtfully.

"I doubt it'll be a scar, or if it is you won't see it because it's in my hairline." She was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "But I don't mind either way... I like it. 'No beauty is without it's flaw'..."

Sinikka turned and gave the girl a small smile then.

"And I think I'll stick to my own wardrobe, thanks. I never was one to bother what anyone else thought of me. If this rich brat's not impressed by my own clothes, too damn bad about him."

"That's the spirit! Though I have a question." Charlotte smirks.

Sinikka gave the girl a half amused, half weary expression.

"And what's that, little _fairy princess_?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Okay Miss _Ice Queen_, it's important. Why Johnny?"

Sinikka actually considered this.

"Well... I suppose because he's the first one who asked. "She replied with a single shouldered shrug. "And also... I'm quite partial to the fact that he doesn't seem as preoccupied by my looks. Though don't get me wrong, I still don't trust him anymore than the others. I've just realized there are worse choices, and it's better than having all those morons hanging off me all the time!"

"True, he is a lot better than those other guys." Charlotte chuckled."Though you did pick a good one. I heard he's halfway related to royalty."

This piqued Sinikka's interest.

"Is that so...?" She replied softly. "Royalty usually means old money..."

She frowned at herself then, realizing what she'd just said.

"That sounds horrible..." She said ruefully. "God, I hope I'm not becoming-"

She shook her head. She'd just have to keep it under control. The redhead would get what he wanted, and she'd get what she wanted. It was a win, win situation. She just had to look at the big picture.

"You're not." Charlotte said, giving her a stern look then. "But if you do, do I get permission to slap you? And... you can have Robert. He's the one who asked me on a date, did I mention that? "

An amused expression crossed the dark teen's face then.

"Permission granted." Sinikka made a face. "And on that last note; no thank you... Congrats I suppose."

"Yeah, yay for me. McKenna ruined the surprise by telling me. He tried to tell me earlier but failed since I was too busy being starry eyed." Charlotte slapped her forehead. "I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic." Sinikka replied simply. "I'm sure no one else would have done better had the situations been reversed."

"I'll guess I have to accept guys only like me for my looks. Put on a smile and wave to the crowd." Charlotte pouted.

Sinikka frowned.

"That's something you will never be able to except, and no more should you! People need to learn that there's more to a face then good looks! Don't fall for their illusions, Charlotte. Don't you dare let the rest of it go to waste!"

Charlotte leaned back, taken aback from the furious look in Sinikka's eyes. "Okay! I believe you! Sorry, I'm mopey cause I'm mad at him for only picking me out cause I'm cute."

"Did he say that was the only reason?" Sinikka asked bluntly.

"I..." Charlotte paused before groaning, "I didn't give him a chance to talk. I...think I took his soul. All he said was 'you're beautiful' and...everything went red."

Sinikka smiled ruefully.

"You've already been hanging around me too long." She sighed then. "It rots a little piece of me away to defend the likes of _them_ but... maybe that wasn't the only reason. Maybe it was just something he said because he thought it was what you wanted to hear, what he thought would work."

Charlotte pouted, flopping back on the bed. "Boys are stupid."

"Yes. Yes they are. That's why women were created. After all, behind every successful man is a very intelligent woman."

"To that I agree!" Charlotte held up a pointed finger. "My mom would really like you Sin. You're awesome."

Sinikka smiled before taking a deep breath.

"So. When is this date supposed to happen?"

"This weekend. I have no idea on the details except be ready for our dates to pick us up at the appropriate time. Serena also made noises about a big party or something. I don't see how but I think it must be a rich kids thing to have big parties at school." Charlotte recalled the invitation.

Sinikka rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful." She replied sarcastically. "This is going to be interesting... Well, at least I've got a few days to catch up on what I've missed... and work out how I'm going to stomach a whole night with one of those spoiled, rich brats."

"Put on a brave face and wish for a quick death in our old age?" Charlotte suggested.

"One can only hope." Sinikka only half playfully. "Now, where's that nurse? I've had enough of the smell of bleach and bad perfume. Look out world, Sinikka has returned."

* * *

"Hold still!" Serena tugged at Charlotte's hair one last time before holding the styled curl in place with a pretty hair clip. Tiny little clips glittered throughout Charlotte's golden locks, making it look like stars in her hair. Serena had the pixie girl's hair curled into pretty locks that fell just around her shoulders. Charlotte opened one eye, gazing at herself in the mirror. Serena had agreed to help her dress for her date. She had no clue whatsoever what to do or wear. Serena helped with that.

Her outfit was simple yet stylish. Serena had added a few stitches here and there with some add ons. Charlotte's pretty violet dress went from plain to sparkling in a matter of twenty minutes. Serena had added a thin gauze like material to the dress, adding some small ruffles to the bottom and ripping off the sleeves to a strapless dress. It fell just at Charlotte's knees. Her painted toe nails wiggled in the silver heels that Serena had thrust into her face earlier. She was all glitter and sparkle.

"You look fantastic!" Serena placed a kiss on Charlotte's rosy cheek.

"You really like to play up on the whole pixie thing, don't ya?" Charlotte chuckled. "I feel fantastic."

"You should be feeling fantastic!" Serena had her pretty teal hair pulled up into a french knot with a white flower in the center. She wore a shimmering white halter top dress. Her eyes were played up with white eye shadow and bright pink lip stick.

Serena pulled out her make up box. She had every shade imaginable. Serena played up on Charlotte's violet eyes, making them deeply shimmer in the light. Her eye color popped with the dark shadow and mascara. Her lips smile through the painted mauve. It was sexy.

"You are going to knock that German's socks off!" Serena clapped her hands.

"You're an artist Serena."

"I love doing hair, clothes, and makeup. It's what I do best. My big dream is to own my own salon! I even want to be a personal stylist. Maybe one day I'll be yours." Serena put away her tools.

Charlotte just stared at herself in the mirror. "Serena...why would Robert pick me?"

The Italian girl paused in mid step. "Excuse me?"

"Why would Robert pick me? Look at me. I still don't understand. Some days I feel pretty. Some days... I don't. I just... boys are so confusing." Charlotte stared at Serena through the mirror. "You're lucky. You don't have the trouble of finding someone. You have him already."

"Oh bambino." Serena took her friend's hand. "Don't worry over stuff like that."

Charlotte sighed, squeezing Serena's hand. For a blue blood, she sure was one of the nicest girls around. Serena would always look perfect. She herself would always be the small one who just can't quite reach the top. It wasn't her fault she was born petite and tiny. It was in her blood, her mother told her. But her mother found a man who easily liked her any way, even if she was dress up in scrubs and had blood on her hands. For Charlotte? It was harder. She had to impress someone who was used to beautiful, perfect women all the time.

Both girls turned when the bathroom door opened and Sinikka emerged casually blowing on her fingernails, which were painted a dark purple. She was wearing a short, mid-thigh length deep purple dress that was low-cut in the front and had a black belt around her stomach. She also wore a stylish black leather jacket over top, left opened, and matching purple heels with bare toes, which were also painted to match. Her long white hair was left down and wavy with some piled on top of her head in curls. Her thick bangs fell over her right eye and her makeup was painted in a black and purple smoky fashion, making her blue eyes pop and mile-long lashes look even longer.

Sinikka looked up and did a double-take when she saw the girls starring at her, blinking for a minute in bewilderment.

"What?" She asked, looking down at herself. "Too much? Not dressy enough?... Should I change?"

"That's it!" Charlotte got up. "I'm changing into that red dress."

"Charlotte, you look great!" Serena tried to reason with the girl as she grabbed something off a hanger. The blonde moved pass Sinikka. "You look fantastic by the way."

The bathroom door shut with a small 'thud'.

Serena sighed, sitting down in the empty chair.

Sinikka looked stunned.

"Uh... should I have picked a different color...?"

"No, I don't believe it was that." Serena looked at her. "You made the pixie flee due to how magnificent you look in that dress. Do you know how long it took me to convince her to do her hair?"

Sinikka frowned and stared at the Italian for a moment before turning and rapping her fist against the bathroom door.

"Char... Please don't change, you looked ridiculously stunning in that dress. I've got another one I can put on."

"No! You look great! You'll knock Johnny's socks off!" Charlotte's voice came from the bathroom. She ripped the clips out of her hair, putting them in an empty cup. She looked at her makeup before wiping off the eye shadow and lipstick. When she finally looked in the mirror, she was herself again. Charlotte looked at her simple red dress. The material was silky, with no shimmer to it at all. Plain and simple.

She came out of the bathroom and Serena sighed.

The Italian was not going to win tonight.

Sinikka's frown deepened.

"What does it matter if we wear the same color?" She asked softly, feeling incredibly guilty now. "I really wish you'd put it back on..."

"Stop it." Charlotte felt a vein began to pop. "I'll wear it another day. And I'm sorry Serena, but I just can't. Sinikka can be the one to stand out tonight. Not me."

Serena just looked at her. "Don't you want to make a good impression?"

"It's only one date. One date and I'll be done. I'm not looking for a husband." Charlotte put the dress back on the hanger.

"Can I at least put something on you since you change colors?" Serena came forward with some soft glitter eye shadow and natural color lipstick. "There, at least you have a shine."

Sinikka's frown was so deep it looked like her face might be permanently stuck like it forever.

"Charlotte." She said, a sharp edge to her voice. "I stand out each and every damned day of my life! And you don't know me half as well as you think if you think I like it and that it's what I was aiming for tonight. I liked what you had on _because_ you looked so good, because I didn't stand out as much next to you! Why can't you understand? I _want _you to outshine me!"

Sinikka stalked over to her vanity, grabbed a black leather purse from it and made for the door, leaving the room without another word.

"I believe she has spoken." Serena poked Charlotte. "C'mon, back into your dress. I can do the makeup over again. Goodness, if she wasn't going to say something I would have."

Charlotte didn't speak from then on as Serena did everything over again. Serena was pleased, making noises as she lead Charlotte out of the dorm room to go meet her date. Charlotte was tugged along behind Serena who was smiling happily, humming some Italian opera tune.

* * *

The main hall was the meeting place for ladies to meet with their men. Robert was tugging at his collar and Oliver was smiling next to him, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Relax, you two are going to have a good time. I bet Serena fussed over her to make her sparkle tonight!"

The German felt like a bag of nerves. He tried to calm himself but his body seemed permanently tensed.

"I don't know if I can go through with this." He said, swallowing against a hard lump in his throat and reaching up to swipe his hand across his forehead. "This just might kill me yet... or if it doesn't there a chance that Charlotte will."

Oliver chuckled and reached up to place a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You'll be fine mon ami." He said encouragingly. Robert looked less than convinced.

As the German looked around, eyes scanning the sea of faces for the one he was looking for, his stomach began to knot a little more with each passing hour-long second and he was finding it was quickly getting harder to breathe. Finally Robert reached up to tug his tie loose and unbutton the top button of his shirt.

"I was right." He said bluntly." I can't do this. Just tell Charlotte I changed my mind. Tell her she's off the hook, tell her-"

Suddenly the German froze, his eyes wide and unblinking as he stared at the pair approaching him, one smiling and the other most definitely not.

"That she's the most stunningly beautiful creature mine eyes have ever been blessed enough to ever have the privilege of gazing upon..."

Beside him, Oliver grinned wide as his girlfriend and her companion finally reached them, giving her a playful wink as they both turned to watch the other two.

"Hello." Charlotte forced a small smile. Everything on her felt heavy like she was being weighed down. Sinikka's words struck through her. It didn't help that Serena added in her two cents. She mentally sighed, sucking it up by forcing herself to look happy.

Robert opened his mouth to speak, to tell the girl what he had just told his greenette friend, but remembering his mistake earlier that day, he closed his mouth again before opening it to say something else.

"Thank you." He said simply, lifting her hand to press a tender, lingering kiss to it, eyes not leaving hers. "I don't believe I'll ever be able to fully express how deeply sorry I am... but I fully intend to try my damndest... and please, you don't have to force anything tonight, or ever. Just express how you truly feel, even if it's unhappy. I do not want you to have to force smiles and laughter I did not truly earn..."

The German turned around for a moment and picked something up off of the ground. When he stood and turned back again, he held out a beautiful bouquet of fresh, genuine jujube flowers.

"The Chinese believe they bring wealth and prosperity." Robert said softly.

The funk she was in faded instantly.

"Oh they're so beautiful! You didn't have to do that. Oh thank you and I'm-" She didn't apologized. "I'm no longer angry. Maybe annoyed but I think the flowers just helped that."

Serena grinned, silently squealing.

Robert looked like he had just, quite literally, dodged a bullet.

"I'm glad to hear that!" He said with a relieved smile, and indeed it really looked like he was.

Offering his date a small smile, he held out an arm to her.

"Well, shall we?"

"Yes." Charlotte took his arm. No, she couldn't stay mad at him for long. He had been genuinely kind to her since they first met. The least she could do was not be a pain in the ass this evening.

Serena clung to Oliver's hand. "Oh the stories I shall tell their children. They're so perfect!"

Oliver chuckled as he watched the two leave the building and reached up to pat one of the hands clinging to his arm.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, love." He said in amusement. "Just let things run their natural course."

The greenette turned to his girlfriend when the other two were gone and gave her a tender smile.

"Now then, why don't we spend a little quality time together ourselves before we too must attend a certain party."

Serena grinned big as the greenette leaned down a pressed a sweet kiss to her lips before whispering softly in her ear.

"You look stunning by the way."

"Oliver..." Serena blushed like it was their first date all over again. "And you look exceedingly handsome. Yes, let's go spend some quality time alone. I like to kiss my French prince with some privacy."

Oliver laughed lightly this time and turned them around, leading his sweetheart away from the noisy crowd to be alone.

* * *

Charlotte was surprised at where Robert was taking her. "You have a five star restaurant in the middle of a private school?"

Robert shrugged dismissively.

"Yes." He replied simply. "I suppose I've gotten so used to everything here that I forget just how... strange it is for newcomers. Believe me, you'll get used to it."

He led her into the huge building and stopped just inside in front of a man at a pulpit. The two spoke in some language Charlotte didn't understand before the man smiled and picked up a few menus. He then gestured for them to follow him and Robert gave him a slight bow of the head before doing just that.

They climbed up a small flight of stairs before entering into a room that couldn't be inside a school. Charlotte was amazed by the candelabras circling the wide white room with floor to ceiling drapes around large, long windows that were reflecting the city of Paris at night. A chandelier the size of a small car hung from the center of the room. Many tables were cover in pristine white clothes with plush red silk chairs. Many of the diners were students.

"I can't believe it." Charlotte took it all in. "I don't think I'll ever get use to this. I just feel spoiled just by standing here."

Robert smiled at the comment but didn't reply as he followed the waiter, who led them up a second set of steps, less then the last time, which lead to a large platform. There were no other people up here and the waiter roped off the are once the couple had entered the area. He then led them to a lone table which was elaborately decorated. Robert moved to pull out a chair for Charlotte and helped push her in when she sat down. When he'd taken his own seat across her, the waiter gave them the menus and they exchanged another foreign language conversation before the waiter turned and left them alone.

"You got us a private table?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow before looking down at her menu. Her eyes widened at what she saw. No, she would never get use to this blue blood school. Everything she was reading off the menu came as big bucks back home. Some that even her own mother would never order from the menu due to the cost.

"I did." Robert relied, placing an elbow on the table and delicately resting his fingers under his chin as he observed her carefully. "Does that bother you?"

"No." She lifted her gaze over the menu. "Just wasn't expecting it. I just wasn't sure what you had planned."

Oh goodness, did he have to look at her like that? Charlotte tucked her eyes back to the menu. Hell, she had no idea what to order. Goodness, she was going to be horrible at this.

She was a bumbling fool and he was the charming knight.

Robert smiled again as he looked down at his own menu.

"For that I am grateful." He said playfully. "You'll soon find that I'm quite partial to surprises. One of which, is that I don't normally like to be predictable."

"Well, that will sure keep me guessing." She smiled at him when she finally decided on what she wanted. If he was footing the bill, she was going to spoil herself. It was evil of her to do so but heck, she was going to outshine. The waiter approached them, taking their orders and leaving with some wine. Charlotte reached up to pull back a curl.

She had to know.

"Robert?"

Robert looked up from filling Charlotte's glass long enough to answer before looking bakc down again.

"Hm?" He answered simply, moving the bottle to his own glass.

"Why did you pick me? And when? I...barely knew you who you were when I came to this school." Her violet gaze kept on him, wanting to know his honest answer.

Robert took a deep breath before placing the wine bottle back on the table. His hand was still on it as he starred into the crystal clear contents of his bubbling glass.

"I... picked you the first day." He said softly. "And, please, don't be angry with me, but I picked you because you caught my eye."

He looked up and looked into Charlotte's face then, a pleading look on his face as he hurried to continue.

"The club demanded that we pick someone and suggested- asked, if there was a new face whom had caught our eyes. I couldn't get you out of my head, so... I picked you." He frowned a little then and reached for her, but seemed to think better of it and withdrew, laying his hand on the table instead before continuing. "You must understand, Charlotte... I've never taken an interest in someone before, certainly not the way I have you. I had only just seen you hours before, so how could I have picked you for anything but your beauty? I didn't know you at all to base a judgement on anything else. But I tell you now; had I been given longer to decide, to pick someone else, even after getting to know you... I would still have chosen you."

Her heart melted into her wine and the violet gaze of the pixie softened.

"This is where I should be apologizing for overreacting but I was told I should never apologize, so I hope you keep this between us or I swear Sin will have my hide. If I had known that, I wouldn't have been so upset. I...ever since the girls told me about how certain areas are run at this school, I got scared. I was so scared someone like you would only like me for my looks or that I looked a little naive. So I got angry. I hope you forgive me but now that I know the real reason, I accept that I'm a lucky girl to be picked by you."

Charlotte was sure she saw Robert's eyes sparkle and he suddenly seemed full of something great, like there was something wonderful bottled up inside him and it was all he could do to contain it, like a shaken bottle of soda pop, ready to explode.

"I-... that's-..." He stopped and cleared his throat, unable to contain the ridiculously huge grin on his face. "Thank you Charlotte. I'm sorry that's all I seem to be able to say but... from the depths of my heart... thank you."

"You're welcome." She paused. "Really? You couldn't get me out of your head, even after Sinikka was up on stage?"

She smirked, playfully teasing the German boy.

Robert's face turned a little pink but he smiled and nodded all the same.

"Even after Sinikka went up on stage." He repeated. "She's a beautiful girl, I'll admit. But you... you're something so much more. You're a class all your own, Charlotte. Like..."

He paused, and eventually shook his head, seemingly unable to find the right words.

"I don't know!" He chuckled. "I have no words to describe you... except perhaps that you shine... almost glow with an inner light, something that people can clearly see shows how beautiful you are on the inside as well as out."

Charlotte turned a bright pink. She looked away, hiding the big grin. "Really? I can't...stop it...now I'm all bashful."

She hadn't realized at first what she'd just said and he let out a squeak once she did. "Ignore that last part."

Robert laughed now, a cheerful, hearty laugh.

"That I cannot do!" He said playfully. "Forgive me, but I feel I must milk this for all it's worth! Perhaps finally you at least partially understand how I've been feeling around a certain _fairy princess_ for the past two weeks!"

"Oh, so you think I am? How about I give you a donkey head then, just like the real fairy princess, hm?" Charlotte grinned as she said that. In that moment, it happened. Her heart skipped. She made a face, placing a hand over her heart. What was that? What did I just feel at the moment? What is going on?

It had to be excitement.

That was the only logical explanation.

Robert looked alarmed as his cheerful expression fell away and he reached across the table to place his hand over the one Charlotte had left there.

"Charlotte!... Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh it's okay. Just a tingle. I'm having such a good time. It's been a while since I laughed so much. I'm alright." She looked down at his hand on top of hers. Her heart skipped again. But she wasn't scared. His large hand fitted over top of hers.

Robert relaxed again and withdrew his hand. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as several people appeared beside them and began laying out multiple plates and trays before them.

"You're spoiling me. I should be enjoying all of this but a part of me feels like I shouldn't." Charlotte giggled the moment their food had arrived.

"Then ignore that part." Robert said bluntly. "You deserve this. Now, say no more on the matter and try this!"

Charlotte blinked as he held a forkful of some delicious smelling white stuff in front of her.

Charlotte just shook her head. She leaned forward, opening her mouth around the fork. She slid back, letting the food land on her tongue. Her taste buds exploded with excitement.

"Mmm...that's so good." Her voice muffled a bit.

Happy, the German sat back in his seat and lowered his fork to his plate.

"Sterkan humar kló með sósu smjöri; spicy lobster claw with butter sauce."

Charlotte reached out to use her fingers to raise his chin. She leaned in, giving him a huge grin. The moment they were close enough, she took and switch their plates. Charlotte sat back then, innocently twirling her fork in her hands.

Robert blinked, momentarily dazed and confused. After a moment, he blinked himself out of his stupor, noticed her twirling the fork and looked down in bewilderment. Realizing what had happened, he looked down at his plate, blinked a minute, then looked back up at her with a smirk.

"So that's how it is!" He said playfully. "Playing dirty are we? So tell me, since you've somehow ended up with the better meal, just what am I getting out of all this?"

Charlotte was blushing but hid it well.

"Well the lovely Fairy Princess must give something in return."

She put down her fork and scooted herself out of her seat to walk over to him. Charlotte nudged him to move so she could sit in his lap. She leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Robert froze, his eyes slightly wide in shock. Charlotte giggled at his expression and made to stand up, but the German took her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, halting her retreat and causing her to look back down at him curiously. Robert released her hand and reached up to brush the backs of his fingers along her cheek as his eyes scanned her face like a modern artist admiring the work of one of his ancient idols. She saw his chest rising and falling rapidly and was sure she could hear his heart racing in his chest - though she knew that part was her imagination. Eventually, Robert's gaze met hers and his large hand came to rest just under her jaw, his thumb tenderly caressing her cheek.

"Forgive me..." He whispered, barely audible. And before she knew what was happening, Charlotte found herself being guided downwards, unable to resist had she wanted to - which she couldn't deny she didn't. There was a slight hesitation and Robert swallowed hard, a deep blush across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, his eyelids lidded feverishly, before finally leaning up and cautiously brushing his lips against hers in a tender and shy caress.

Charlotte felt the tingling sensation shock her entire being, causing her legs to feel loose and gooey. A warm sensation wrapped around as her eyelids fluttered close. She gave herself to kiss, slowly, shyly, but willingly.

She'd had many kisses but not one like he was giving her. No boy could kiss this gentle, this soft.

No, he wasn't a boy.

He was a man, a knight.

Robert relaxed and reached his second hand up to gently cup her face. His eyes slid closed and a small, contented sigh escaped him as he kissed the girl in his arms back. It was sweet yet sensual, warm and tender, and Robert couldn't imagine a more blissful feeling. He was sure he knew now how people felt when they got high, because kissing Charlotte was like the most addicting ecstasy, and it already made him crave her more to think that she would soon take it away from him.

As if on cue, the blonde pulled away from him, slowly, letting him savor the high as much as she herself wanted to. Robert's eyes were still closed and it was a few moments before he opened them again, still looking a little feverish as he looked up at her.

"Schöne Ekstase..." He whispered, his voice a little husky. "Mein Leben für die Sucht..."

"Robert, I don't understand German." Charlotte felt a giggle bubble up. High. She was high. She was high off of one kiss. She felt deliriously contented, licking her lips. Her head was spinning as her heart was doing jumping jacks in her chest.

Still a little flustered, Robert moved his arms to gently slip them around her waist, still gazing up at her in a daze as he gave her a soft smile.

"I know..." He whispered. "Thankfully... perhaps one day I might tell you what it means... for now, put it from your mind."

"Okay." Charlotte sighed, closing her eyes. "That was a first for me."

Robert looked surprised.

"First?" He questioned. "You mean... first kiss?"

"As in never been kissed so that I'm weak in the knees? No. I haven't." Charlotte blushed. "I...I've never been kissed on the first date before."

Robert looked indecisive.

"I... am sorry." He apologised genuinely. "It wasn't my intention, it's just..."

He trailed off and bit his cheek, hoping she would understand.

"Robert, I'm not angry or upset with you. You..." Charlotte couldn't find the words. "Wow."

The German looked relieved and gave her a tender smile.

"I'm glad-" He stopped and cleared his throat awkwardly. "I felt the same... Now, how about we continue with our meal? You may just find that there are other things you like a little more than your lobster."

He chuckled at that, remembering her switch-a-roo.

Charlotte smiled. "We should. We just can't let all of this wonderful food go to waste."

Charlotte removed herself from him, going to go stand but fell down after she left him. She crumpled to the floor. Charlotte had realized her legs were still gooey. She gave out a laugh.

Robert laughed too, seeing she wasn't hurt, and moved to help her up and back into her seat. His grin was impossibly wide when he returned to his own.

"I believe you now!" He said with a laugh. "In regards to the comment about your legs! I suppose I'll have to be more considerate next time with my administrations!"

"Ha ha." Charlotte sat down. "I hope you're happy. You finally made a girl weak in the knees."

Charlotte took a bite out of his lobster. "Your food is delicious by the way."

She smirked.

Robert ignored the former comment in favor of the latter; who says she was the first girl he'd made weak in the knees? Not intentionally and certainly not... in that way, but still.

Anyway.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it!" He said with an amused grin. "And there's more where that came from. Enjoy, for I enjoy spoiling you."

"I can't wait." Charlotte gave him a soft smile, one that revealed how she felt about the kiss. It was going to be a lovely date after all.

* * *

Johnny scuffed his shoe on the floor moodily, hands in his jeans pockets as he stared at an ancient tile without really seeing it. In his mind's eye all he could see was the same scene playing over and over again like a movie on mute; Sinikka shouting at him angrily - of course he'd be the first person to induce her anger - and her storming off. In a blink the scene would change and the same angry face was on the ground, a small pool of blood around it as he stared on helpless.

_"Damn it! Why am I even bothering_?" He thought angrily. "_She probably hates me by now. And then there's Valdimar... God I hate this place!"_

He changed his mind as he saw her coming down the staircase.

Sinikka's face was fixed into an emotionless expression as she confidently descended the stairs. It looked like she was preoccupied by something and she didn't even bother looking for him as she walked. Johnny took this opportunity to look her over. His eyes scanned her body from toe to head and he had to swallow hard against the sudden lump in his throat.

"_Dear God almighty! How the hell did I ever manage to land a date with the likes of that? ... Johnny ol' boy, you've struck gold..."_ His heart was thundering against his chest like a caged bird. _"She looks hott... no... God, she looks beautiful. So God damned beautiful..."_

Finally Sinikka reached the bottom of the stairs and seemed to sigh heavily. Lifting her chin she scanned the sea of faces until she finally spotted her date and made her way over to him.

"Hey..." Johnny took a few steps to approach her. "You look great."

He couldn't mutter one real sentence.

Sinikka frowned.

"I know." She said simply, almost ruefully. "So. Ready when you are."

"_Idiot." _The Scot cursed himself.

Johnny offered his arm to her. She looked great despite the last time he saw her. But he wondered;

"How are you feeling? I heard that you got a nasty bump on her head from that fall."

Sinikka didn't answer him, instead she reached up to lift her bangs, revealing a tiny, still-healing scar just peeking out of her hairline. Charlotte had been right.

Taking her hand away, her hair fell back into place, and she spoke again.

"I'll get over it." She said simply.

"Just wonderin'." Johnny sighed. "Look, about what happened before you got hurt...I..."

No. He was not going to grovel. Jonathan McGregor never groveled for a woman! Never! No man in his family ever did!

"Forget it." Sinikka replied before he could speak again, resisting an irritated sigh. "Are we going somewhere or is it your plan to try and sweep me off my feet here in the middle of a hundred people?"

"No, I planned on taking you to the party." Johnny gave her an odd look. Sweep her off her feet? He could barely speak a sentence without feeling like she was going to rip his head off.

The redhead sighed, taking her arm. He dragged her to a hallway where barely anyone was around, then opened the door to the indoor garden. Johnny held it opened for her to walk in first.

"If I didn't know better, Johnny McGregor, I'd think you were trying to drag me off to a secluded place to do try and take advantage of me where no one could hear me scream."

Johnny was appalled by the sudden statement, too thoroughly shocked and embarrassed to try and work out if she was joking or not. The Scot blushed to his hair roots as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind them.

Sinikka looked around as her date led her well into the greenery and soon noticed a blanket was laid out on the floor. Art supplies were place around it along with a sketch pad, easel, and canvas.

Johnny put his hands into his jean pockets. "Does this look like the idea of a guy about to take advantage of you? I know you like to draw so... I..."

He motioned to the blanket.

Sinikka was momentarily caught off-guard. She stared, frozen, at the supplies for a long moment before turning a look on the redhead that he couldn't quite decipher.

"You were supposed to forget that little-known fact." She whispered softly. "I could count on one hand the number of people who know I've ever laid pencil to paper for anything other than school work..."

Johnny's hand went unconsciously to his blazer pocket which still held the picture she'd unintentionally given him just a few short days ago.

"I didn't want to." His lavender eyes stared her down. "I did it because I hope it would... make you happy."

He couldn't win with this one.

He'd do something mean, she'd get angry. He'd do something nice, she'd get angry. Honestly, how was he supposed to win?

Sinikka turned back towards the supplies. She stared at them for a long moment before eventually approaching them. Standing over the blanket, she stared again for a long time before slowly kneeling and reaching out to finger the objects reverently. It was all expensive and brand new, each and every piece a brand name the likes of which she'd only ever dreamed of owning before. Her mind screamed at her to take it, accept it, but her heart clenched painfully, knowing she shouldn't.

Closing her eyes, she pulled back her hand before speaking in a soft tone.

"I can't accept this." She almost whispered. "It-... Thank you, but I can't."

"Why?"

Johnny didn't move an inch.

Sinikka took a deep breath, forcing herself not to let go of her resolve, even though her fingers ached to touch the precious objects again.

"It's not right." She stated simply. "I just can't."

"It's not right? How hard did you hit your head? Woman, I'm asking for you to draw something, anything! Not to take a million euro check. God, you're unbelievable. One second, I think I'm understanding you. The next, I don't! You're confusing, irritating, and unexplainable!" Johnny let out the frustration in a growl. He turned his back to her for a second, giving him time to breath. Eventually he sat down, away from her, glaring.

Sinikka sighed heavily. God, this was going to try her patience -and will power! But she finally realized what needed to be done; if she were going to make Johnny McGregor fall for her, she had to suck up her pride and reluctance and just jump in head first.

Releasing a small sigh, Sinikka sat down on the blanket and wrapped her legs around herself, getting comfortable. She looked at the sketchpad and pencils, running her hands along them lovingly. A small smile graced her lips and she finally picked them up, selecting the proper one and opening the pad to a fresh, clean page.

"_What the hell?'_ She thought. _"If this plan works, then I'll have to get used to accepting things from him. Besides, I should consider this a small consolation prize for what I'll have to do."_

Sinikka looked around for a minute before her eyes eventually fell on a cluster of flowers, all pinks and purples, the likes of which she'd never seen before. She had to shake her head at them even though they were beautiful. The rich were rich enough to even create their own breed of flowers. Soon enough she was immersed in the drawing, adding in surrounding and other sceneries and objects from her imagination that she thought would fit nicely into the picture.

Johnny watched as she went to work. Her hand flew across the page as if she was conducting an orchestra. The way her eyes light up as she drew, taking in what would form onto paper. He tilted his head curious at her, watching.

She looked... alive as she drew.

It was a side of her that never came when around fellow schoolmates.

He liked what he saw.

Silently as he could, Johnny moved to sit beside the girl, leaning back against a tree behind him with crossed arms and a gentle smile as he watched his date enjoy herself without him - not that he minded.

After a long while, Johnny found himself disappointed when the dark teen stopped drawing. She stared at her creation for a moment only before lifting the pad to gently blow away the debris. She then carefully ripped out the page and looked up, handing it to Johnny.

"Voila." She said simply. "Does that satisfy your demands?"

"Pretty." Johnny looked at it, amazed at the detail. It was just as wonderful as the butterfly. Johnny smiled. "You're really good, Sinikka."

"Thank you." She said, actually expressing a little modesty now. Johnny smiled at her and nodded, not moving from his spot or position.

"So. Since we're stuck together for a few hours, and since I've- never mind, what I'm trying to say is, why don't we just talk for a bit? Get to know each other? That's not a lot to ask is it?"

Sinikka was quiet for a moment, staring at the redhead for a while, before eventually lifting her knees and resting the sketchpad on them and looking back down at it as her hand began to move again.

"Alright." She said simply, not looking at him.

Johnny sighed. It was a start. "So where are you from?"

"Finland." She replied, still not looking at him. "Helsinki... It's the capital."

"Finland. I heard it's one of the most beautiful places on earth. Scotland, for me. Obviously. Pretty nice there too. What about family?" Johnny relaxed a bit, leaning his arm across his knee.

Sinikka frowned, her hand slowing in its motion for a moment. But quick as it had come the frown was gone and it was replaced by a playful expression, though Johnny thought it looked a little forced.

"I have some." She replied playfully.

"Not going to go into detail?" Sinikka shook her head as she drew. "Fine, be mysterious. Just adds to your charm. I got family too. Loud, annoying, loving I guess. Got nothing but sisters but don't understand a damn thing about them. Grew up the baby of the family. I have my dad and my mom. That's where I get my stubbornness and temper from."

Johnny looked at her again. "So... Charlotte's like your best friend... how did you manag to befriend the wee pixie girl?"

A small, amused smile crossed Sinikka's face and she glanced up at the redhead, though Johnny got the impression that she was observing him rather than looking at him.

"She crossed the wrong people on her first day here and I-... well, I was there to help I suppose you could say. She was the first person I'd come across whom I wasn't inclined to avoid, and also - oddly enough - ended up being my roommate. And it just sort of went from there."

"Cool. It was just odd seeing you two side by side. But she needs a good friend who keep an eye out for her. Such a small, sweet thing. You better watch out though. From one best to another, Robert's smitten with her." Johnny smirked. "The big dufas doesn't know what to do about it."

"I'm not her mother." Sinikka replied, glancing up at him again for a second. "She's a big girl."

It wasn't the answer Johnny had expected but little did he know, she knew a few things he didn't.

"Yea well, just telling ya. I know how you women get when one of your little group gets heartbroken. You all gang up on the male and tear into him like a group of Amazons or Valkyries." Johnny shifted his shoulders.

"Just what are you drawing anyways?"

Sinikka tipped the page away from the redhead when he leaned over to look but the look on her face was gentle and almost - dare he think it? - shy, despite anything he expected.

"None of your business." She replied, though it wasn't snappish or mean, just slightly teasing.

"Oh?" Johnny leaned forward but Sinikka pushed him back.

"No!"

"Fine, I'll be patient. But I might fall asleep. I snore. I snore loud and obnoxiously." Johnny waited to see what her reaction would be.

Sinikka rolled her eyes but there was a small ghost of a smile on her face.

"I'm almost done, alright."

She glanced up at him one more time and didn't look again until she was finished.

Johnny waited patiently. Whatever it was, it had to be good for her to concentrate that hard. His mind was wondering on what it could be and how it was going to look. When she was finally finished, he straightened his back.

"Well?"

"Well nothing." She replied. "I'm done."

Johnny leaned forward again to see but again she turned it away from him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, trying to hold a straight face and not laugh. "Thought you said you were gonna show me?"

Sinikka lifted an eyebrow as she closed the cover of the pad.

"I didn't say that. I just said I was almost done! You assumed things."

"So I don't get to see it?" He pouted.

Sinikka actually gave him a smile - a real, genuine smile and Johnny suddenly found himself unable to breathe. It was the first time he'd seen her really smile and if he thought she looked beautiful before, words could not express what he thought of her then.

"Maybe someday." She said playfully. But her tone was soft and gentle, again hinting on that shyness from earlier. Now it was easier to admit that that's what it was.

"Fine fine, I'll accept that. You are the artist." Johnny sighed. "You want to draw anything else or are you ready to go?"

Sinikka placed the pencil back in its case and laid the pad next to her before leaning back on her arms and looking at the Scot.

"I don't know." She replied. "What else did you have in mind?"

"We could go hit up that big party they're having. Mingle. Dance. Drink." Johnny leaned back, looking at her to see if she would go with it or not. "But I'm leaving it up to you. You are the lady."

Sinikka looked up thoughtfully and Johnny found his gaze drawn to the soft, fleshy, tender area of her throat, suddenly getting the ridiculous urge to lean over and press his lips to it.

"Well, you're the one who requested me." She countered, bursting the Scot's bubble. "And this is mandatory for me. So, really, it's up to you isn't it?"

Sinikka lowered her head again to look at him.

"But to be honest Mr. McGregor, I will admit that I expected more from you. Especially after all the trouble you went to to make this night happen. Or were those just rumors?"

"I-" She caught him off guard. He was crossed between embarrassed and annoyed. The woman had twisted the words just right so that he couldn't answer correctly.

"Just what were you going to be expecting from me, lass?" His lavender eyes finally glared at her.

Sinikka sighed softly, looking back up again as she spoke.

"I don't expect anything from you, Johnny." She said simply. "Remember, you're the one who asked for me and I'm the one who's currently at your beck and call, I'm the one who's supposed to please you. So the real question is;"

She looked down at him and stared into his eyes.

"What is it that _you_ expect from _me_?"

Johnny felt his breath hitch. Damn she was good!

"All I expect from ya is to be yourself." The redhead eventually answered, much more softly then intended. That's when the idea hit him. "Get up. I'll send someone to come pick up your things."

Sinikka lifted an eyebrow at the redhead and gave him an unamused look. She hoped to hell he didn't plan on ordering her around like that on a regular basis or there was going to be a serious problem. Still, she stood up nonetheless, ignoring the hand he extended to her to pointedly show him she didn't appreciate being ordered around one bit. When she was to her feet she crossed her arms and gave him an annoyed expression.

"Alright. Lead the way hot shot."

Johnny rolled his eyes but didn't comment. He then shrugged off his own leather jacket.

"Put this on." He said, holding the jacket out to her. "You might get cold in that dress where we'll be heading."

Sinikka held up a hand to fend him off.

"I've suffered through some pretty bitter temperatures." She said bluntly. "I think I can handle it."

She paused for a moment before adding;

"But thank you anyway."

"Okay, fine." Johnny out his jacket back on and grabbed her hand, dragging her out of the room. He poked his head into the hallway, looking around to see if the coast was clear. He then squeezed her hand as he dragged her down the hallway. In the shadows of the school, he found what he was looking for. One door sat lonely in the shadows. Johnny dragged Sinikka to it as he opened the door.

Sinikka huffed in annoyance before giving the redhead's hand a sharp tug, making him stop and give her a questioning look.

"What?" He whispered in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Sinikka gave him an irritated look.

"I'm not a rag doll!" She snapped. "Knock off dragging me around!"

She sighed then and gave his hand a gentle squeeze before speaking softly.

"Just... lead me, don't drag..."

"Sorry about that." The redhead replied, momentarily taken aback. "I just needed to hurry so we wouldn't get caught."

Sinikka smirked at that.

"Well, that's all you had to say." She said mischievously, bounding forward and playfully tugging the Scot's hand this time as she began a run. Johnny stumbled for a minute in surprise before laughing and catching up with her, running alongside her now.

"Wait, wait... need a light." Johnny tugged her hand to stop her. The two troublemakers both waited, holding their breath. They hid behind a pillar as a security guard was making rounds. Johnny smirked. He quietly fell into step behind the guard. The moment the guard turned his head to look in another direction, Johnny swiped the flashlight from his belt. He ducked down as the guard turned for a second. The guard shrugged, turning around the corner, whistling away.

Johnny darted back to Sinikka. "Got it!"

Sinikka smirked again as the redhead appeared back beside her and took her hand once more.

"That was smooth." She said playfully. "Almost as if you've done it before."

The Scot smirked cockily.

"I have. Plenty of times. The only thing is, I need to invest in a good flashlight. It's just so much more fun to steal the security guard's." Johnny squeezed her hand. "You ready?"

He motioned then to the door that lead to somewhere.

Sinikka felt a shiver of excitement pass through her.

"Ready." She replied. "Where are we going?"

Johnny smirked as he pushed the door open and the two were met with the crisp, fresh air of the cool night.

"Can't tell ya, haveta kill ya. And I wouldn't wanna haveta do that."

Sinikka resisted a smile and said nothing more as the Scot lead her out into the darkness of the night.

Johnny didn't turn on the flashlight until they were a good, long ways from the school, and Sinikka unconsciously squeezed his hand tighter as she moved closer to him, her eyes wide and darting around in the blackness her gaze couldn't penetrate.

The redhead turned to look at her, just barely able to see her silhouette in the blackness. He smiled to himself and reached to place his free hand around her waist.

"Just a bit further and I'll turn on the light, just don't want anyone to see us. Don't worry... I won't let you fall."

Sinikka turned to look at him but she couldn't see anything more than his outline.

The moment they were far enough away, Johnny clicked on the flashlight. "Trust me, I really think you'll like it."

Sinikka didn't reply but she loosened her grip on the Scot's hand slightly when the light burst into life. It was a long walk through trees and shrubs off all kinds and Sinikka felt her anticipation growing. Finally, after what felt like hours, Johnny stopped them before a cluster of bushes, making the dark girl blink in confusion. He turned to her with a grin before switching off the light again.

"What are you-"

"Shhhh..." The Scot hushed. Sinikka heard him move but couldn't see him and she jumped slightly when she felt him behind her, pressing himself to her back and placing a large hand over her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Sinikka chewed her cheek for a moment. Of course not! But she swallowed those words and nodded nonetheless.

"Good." Johnny whispered softly. "Then walk, I'll guide you."

Sinikka took a deep breath and did as he said. She heard the sound of leaves rustling as Johnny parted the bushes and then lead her forward. They only took a few steps before he removed his hand.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Sinikka opened her eyes excitedly but was disappointed when she was again met with darkness.

"What-"

"Watch." Johnny interrupted. And before the dark teen could reply he roughly shook a nearby branch and suddenly the area exploded with light again, but this time not from the flashlight.

Sinikka gasped loudly and stared wide-eyed as what had to be thousands of fireflies lit up the night, having been frightened from their sleep by Johnny's movement.

Johnny grinned, watching her face. The fireflies floated carelessly through the night, dancing through the cool air.

"Johnny!" Sinikka gasped breathlessly, completely overwhelmed by the beauty of the sight before her. The redhead's heart jumped at the way she said his name. He watched her watching the tiny creatures and felt a wave of affection for her wash over him. For once, there was no mask, no wall or shield, no pretending. Even better than when she was drawing, the dark teen now looked raw and innocent, naïve even like an awe-inspired child. It made him want to reach out and pull her to him.

"You like it...?" He asked softly, his voice a little husky as he smiled at her.

Sinikka's eyes darted every which way, trying in vain to see all the tiny little creatures.

"I... yes... yes I do, very much... Johnny, it's beautiful..." She turned a look on him then and Johnny's heart stopped in his chest as she looked up at him with a tender and child-like expression of awe. "Thank you... for bringing me here..."

"You're...welcome." Johnny smiled.

Finally! He did something right.

He had no idea what her reaction would be to something so simple such as watching fireflies. But he felt like he had made a break in that cold shield of hers.

Johnny watched his date watching the tiny flecks of light until most of them had disappeared, leaving the area with a soft glow barely strong enough to see by. He waited a few more minutes before pulling the flashlight from his pocket again and turning it on. Sinikka turned to watch him as he stuck it in one of the branches of a nearby tree, casting a glow around the entire area and allowing the dark teen to finally take everything in.

Now that she could see well enough, Sinikka looked around at the miniature paradise. She finally registered the soft roar of a small waterfall and looked at the small pool it was running into. The area was a fairly decent, circular-sized area, covered in lush green grass, beautiful flowers and tall, full trees. She searched her memory but she couldn't recall a single image from her entire lifetime to begin to compare with what she was seeing just then.

"This is beautiful..." She whispered, a gentle smile on her face as she took in the area.

Johnny smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets as he looked absently around as well.

"I'm glad you like it." He said softly. "This is kinda my private, special place. I don't think anyone else knows it's here. I come here when I want to be alone."

He looked back at his date then, hesitating for a minute before gathering up the courage to continue.

"Truth is..."He began softly. "I've never actually taken anyone here before... you're kinda the first."

Sinikka turned a surprised look on the redhead then.

"Really?" She questioned. She was silent for a moment before giving him a playful smirk. "And why exactly is that?"

"I... I never really had anyone who I..." Johnny scuffed the bottom of his shoe against the ground.

Sinikka tipped her head to one side and watched the Scot curiously.

"Who you...?" She prodded.

"Who I... I'm... trying to...trust." Johnny swallowed the words he couldn't bring himself to say. "You... I'm trying to get you to trust me... So, why not start with this place?"

Johnny watched a disappointed expression cross the girl's face.

"Oh." She replied simply, obviously not having received the answer she'd wanted. She turned back to stare at the waterfall. "Well this is a good start."

Johnny frowned as he stared at her.

"I'm not like those snobbish bores back at school. I won't be flamboyant and flaunt my money around for you. I can only give you what I can. I don't believe in giving a girl money or using it to try and impress her... I just want her to be happy. I want her to not worry about putting on some facade and trying to impress me."

Sinikka smirked then, a look mixed with amusement and something else.

"Did I really give you the impression I was trying to impress you?" She replied, only half playfully.

"No, but you kept up this shield. This wall. It's annoying but walls are always there for a reason. I just want the wall to come down so I could actually see you smile... a real smile. The fireflies made you happy. I guess I'm off to a good start if I got you to smile." Johnny looked up at her, lavender eyes trained on her face.

Sinikka sighed heavily, moving backwards to lean against a tree as she looked around, her hands resting against it behind her and one leg absently lifting to place a foot against the trunk.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Charlotte;" She replied. "That wall _is_ there for a reason and my advice to you is not to try and get over it... or _blow through it_!... If and when I'm ready... I'll let you in. Not before. If you actually paid attention in Ancient History, you'd learn that everyone who ever tried to force themselves into other's territory was always met with resistance and hostility."

"That's good enough." Johnny replied with a smile. " Just don't hold out on me when it gets close to letting me in. That's all I ask."

Sinikka turned back to him and graced him with a small smile that made the Scot's insides melt, though he'd never admit it to anyone!

"I suppose that's not too much to ask." She replied.

Johnny forced himself to look away from the girl and watched a few fireflies dancing across the water for a moment before speaking again, not looking at her when he did.

"Anyway." He said casually. "So are you ready to dance your ass off?"

All was quiet for a long time and when Johnny looked back at his date, he noticed her staring up at the canopy, chewing her cheek.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I... can't dance."

"What?" He gave a look of disbelief.

Sinikka continued staring up at the sky and Johnny noticed, for the first time, a slight pinkish tinge appear on her cheeks.

"You heard me..." She muttered.

"Whaddya mean you can't dance? I thought all girls knew how to dance."

Sinikka sighed and finally turned an unamused look on the redhead.

"You're like a broken record!" She complained. "I said I can't dance damn it! What else is there to say?"

"Not much else I guess." Johnny replied, resisting the grin he knew was creeping up his face. "Well I can't dance either. Not that well anyway. C'mon." He motion for her hand. "We'll go anyways."

Sinikka resisted him.

"No way!" She said with a frown. "I'll make a damn fool of myself!"

Johnny watched her for a moment before grinning wide and taking her hand.

"Well, guess we'll just have to practice then!"

Sinikka stared at him like he'd just confessed he was actually a woman.

"Excuse me?" She spat in disbelief.

"You heard me." The redhead replied, giving her hand an encouraging tug. "C'mon! Off the tree! I'm gonna teach ya - what little there is - what I know!"

Sinikka was still looking at him with an expression that clearly expressed how crazy she thought he was but she pulled herself off the tree nonetheless.

"OK." The Scot said, lifting her hand high in his and reaching to place her free one on his shoulder. His free one went to her waist as he grinned like a damn fool. "Follow me!"

Sinikka tried to keep up with the Scot as he moved backwards, from side to side and forwards. She concentrated very hard but the whole thing was nothing but a mess. Soon a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, which soon evolved into a grin and eventually became a full-out laugh.

"You have no idea what you're doing either!" She exclaimed with a laugh that made Johnny's insides melt all over again. God what a glorious sound.

"Hey! Don't mock the teacher!" The redhead scolded playfully.

Johnny tripped over his feet then. He cursed, having himself little to no lessons. His own mother and sisters had tried to teach him. It just was not in his nature to be the proper sort of gentlemen to so easily sweep a lady up into a charming dance. It was embarrassing, really; even his own father could do it!

Sinikka laughed again and made him stop, grinning up at the Scot with extreme amusement.

"You're just as hopeless as I am!" She teased.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up!" Johnny replied, trying to sound annoyed, but the stupid grin on his face said otherwise. "C'mon, can't blame a guy for tryin'! So you still don't want to go to the big party or shall we go along with a second idea? Second idea being; we steal some marshmallows and go roast them in one of the science classed over a Bunsen burner."

Sinikka shook her head at the Scot's cheeky grin, a small smile still on her face as she released and stepped away from him.

"Maybe another time." She replied. "I think I can handle being seen at this party with you. Besides... I want to check in on Charlotte and I know she's supposed to be there."

"Aw, you do have a soft spot." Johnny playfully poked her nose. "We'll go to this party, crash it like it's meant to be crashed."

Sinikka unconsciously wrinkled her nose cutely before nodding.

"Sounds good to me... Just promise me one thing."

"Uh what would that be?" Johnny went back to the tree to grab the flashlight.

Sinikka gave him another smirk.

"Don't dance!" She said with a laugh. Johnny laughed too.

"Fine. But no promises I won't spike the punch." He reached inside his jacket to reveal a small flask, giving her a devilish smirk before laughing again. He then grabbed the flashlight and offered his hand to help lead her out of the forest.

"May I escort you back?" He asked in mock politeness.

Sinikka shook her head with a small smile before, to the redhead's utter delight, taking his hand.

"Fair enough... and yea, I guess I can let you do at least that mush. Especially since I have no idea how to get back!"

Johnny smirked as he parted the trees for her and lead her back towards the school.

"That could work for me. So, I guess that means you're at my mercy then?"

Sinikka gave him a mock glare.

"Don't even think about it, hot shot!"

Johnny laughed.

"What's stopping me from turning off the light and leaving you here, huh?"

Sinikka raised an eyebrow at him.

"My foot up your ass when I finally find you!"

The thought of being left alone in the dark terrified the dark teen more than she cared to admit even to herself but she'd be damned if she was going to admit that to him.

Johnny laughed and gave the hand in his a gentle squeeze.

"I'll take an IOU then." He teased. "As in; you owe me for being so damned generous."

Sinikka playfully rolled her eyes.

"Yea you're such a hero."

Johnny grinned but didn't comment. Instead the two made small talk and playful jokes as they made their way back to the school, fully ready to do just as Johnny said and crash the 'cool kids' party.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

The cathedral ceilings were draped with sheer white cloth. The lights fit the mood with shades of red, pink, yellow, lavender, and violet. A neon green chandelier hung from the section of the party that looked like a high end bar. Ladies were dressed in short dresses, colorful and reminding Charlotte of a pile of exotic birds. Tall tables of bright white stood and some were seated around them, drinking bright neon colored drinks. There were low plush red couches with couples hanging out, laughing and drinking. The music was European techno; the bass vibrated across the walls. Behind the bar, a section was cut off by pretty pink and white damask curtains. Security was quietly roaming the place, remaining in the shadows until needed. Charlotte couldn't believe it, still, that such places existed in the school.

"It's a bit overwhelming at first." Robert said a little loudly beside her over the music. "But you'll get used to it. Like most things around here, situations like this will eventually become a second nature to you after a while."

"I hope so." Charlotte took everything in. A few girls whom she had classes with gasped, giving her compliments on her dress. The moment Charlotte mentioned Serena, the girls fell all over themselves to go find the Italian. Charlotte laughed.

"I think I'll stick with what Serena gives me from now on." Not only were the girls looking but so were some of the boys. A lot of the blue bloods that came with their own dates had turned their attention away from them to gaze at Charlotte.

Robert gave the other boys a disapproving glare and they quietly turned their attention away from the pretty blond. Soon enough, Serena and Oliver soon made their appearance, chatting with some lovely girls about fashion. Almost immediately the blunette spotted the other couple.

"Robert, Charlotte, glad you made it!"

Serena quietly put her arm through Charlotte's. "You boys chat for a while. I'm going to show Charlotte the bar. Don't worry, Robbie, I won't get her drunk."

The Italian sent a wink towards the German and blew a kiss to her boyfriend before leaving with Charlotte.

"Don't worry. A big majority of the drinks are non-alcoholic unless we're eighteen." Serena quickly ordered them something. "So... how was the dinner?"

"It was very nice. I felt like a princess. I know; I'm supposed to get used to all this glamour but the way I'm feeling, I don't think I ever will." Charlotte laughed. "Thank you for finally make me put on the dress again."

"No problem." Serena waved her hand. "I have to thank Sinikka.

Serena studied Charlotte's face for a minute. "Alright, spill, what happened?"

"What happened?" Charlotte and Serena got their drinks. Serena's was a lime green drink while Charlotte ended up with hot pink. She took a sip at the bright concoction, tasting strawberry and watermelon.

"I know that face. What happened?" Serena grinned. "C'mon, spill your guts, girl."

"He kissed me."

"Aw, that's-Wait, what?" Serena about did a spit take. "Robert did what now on the first date?"

The Italian looked shocked.

Before she could say anything, however, the sound of Oliver's voice calling to them grabbed her attention.

"Rena! Remember what I said!" He said only half playfully. "Be a good girl!"

Serena rolled her eyes with a smile. Of course, the greenette was referring to his warning not to meddle too much.

"He did. I...wasn't expecting it." Charlotte's face turned a shade of pink that complement the drink she was holding.

"Aw Charlotte, that's sweet. But I'm surprised. That doesn't sound like something Robert would normally do on a date." The Italian sipped her drink, musing over why the German would do that.

"I didn't mind it. It was just one kiss."

"Mmm... gooey to the knees?" Serena smirked.

"Mm hmm." Charlotte chuckled.

"Serena, may I ask you a personal question. It's about Robert." The blond swirled the straw in her drink.

"I never dated him or kissed him." Serena playfully winked at her.

"No, I...was wondering...has Robert dated a lot of girls before?"

Serena opened her mouth then closed it, sipping her drink.

"That's what I thought." Charlotte looked at her drink.

Serena chewed her cheek for a moment.

"Charlotte..." She said softly. "Just because he's dated other girls before, doesn't make you any less special to him... In fact, if it makes you feel better, you're the first girl who's ever so thoroughly thrown him through the loop! I've never seen him act the way he does around you with anyone before. It might not mean much to you because you haven't known him as long as the rest of us but, take it from me, you've really made an impression on him. Honest."

"I needed to hear that and I understand. I just..." Charlotte looked worried. "This whole dating game at this school just has me worried. I don't want to get hurt."

Something flickered in Charlotte's eyes that made Serena nearly blow bubbles into her drink.

Oh dear, the girl was totally smitten so soon.

Her eyes looked back over to where Oliver was, trying to show the 'warning, warning, smitten alert' look on her face.

Oliver did see the 'look' on Serena's face and decided it was best to talk to Robert.

"I'm getting the look from my lovely lady that Charlotte had a good time." Oliver smiled at his friend.

Robert felt a ridiculous grin spread across his face, one he couldn't fight back no matter how hard he tried.

"Well... I had a good time as well." He said happily. "It was... a lovely evening."

"You're grinning." Oliver raised his eyebrows. "What happened?"

Robert reached up to place a fist to his mouth, coughing awkwardly.

"Nothing." He answered a little too quickly. Oliver gave him a look and another, smaller grin, graced the Germans lips. "Well... we shared a kiss. That's all."

Oliver's eyes widen like saucers. "You kissed her? On the first date?"

Robert felt his face flush.

"Well, I-... that is.." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "It wasn't my intention... it just... well it just happened. I wasn't entirely to blame, you know!"

"Right, it was her fault. You never kiss on the first date." Oliver sighed. "C'mon my friend, tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

Robert reached up to tug at the collar of his shirt.

"I... well, she came to sit on my lap! And kissed me! ... On the cheek but.. still. How was I honestly supposed to resist that?"

Oliver's face fell so that his arms covered up his laughing. Robert turned red.

"Mon dieu! Seriously? It was a kiss on the cheek! I'm sure her intentions were not for you to kiss her!" Oliver laughed. "This girl has you so wound up the wrong way!"

"Laugh it up..." The German grumbled. "I still say I was not to blame... besides, she enjoyed it so... I cannot bring myself to believe that I was in the wrong."

"No but I'm sure she was very surprised indeed. Since you had a wonderful first date, what are you going to do about her now?" Oliver tilted his head, studying Robert.

Robert considered that seriously.

"Well... I suppose we'll just have to wait and see where tonight leads." He flushed hotly as he realized how that sounded, ignoring Oliver's roars of laughter at the comment. "I didn't mean-! I simply meant that I'll have to wait and see what happens- I mean-"

Oliver was leaning over now, holding his stomach and barely able to contain himself. Robert was scarlet red.

"I'm going to get a drink..." He muttered, walking away from the greenette as he laughed himself to tears.

Serena and Charlotte were currently in a busy conversation when Robert made his way up to the bar.

"There is the man of the hour!" Serena walked up to Robert, holding her arms out for a hug.

Robert sighed heavily, looking over his shoulder at Oliver wearily. Suddenly an evil look crossed his face and he gave a conspiratorial wink at Charlotte before pulling Serena into a tight hug, holding her tight to him and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Charlotte looked stunned but he smiled apologetically at her.

"Just revenge." He mouthed. "No worries."

Behind them Oliver had stopped laughing and was staring at the trio in utter shock.

"Robbie, stop it!" Serena smacked the German's shoulder. "Quit making my future hubby jealous."

"You mean you two are not married?" Charlotte smirked.

"Oh shut up." Serena pouted. "Robert, may I have a word real quick? And no, I'm not meddling."

Robert chuckled lightly and gave Charlotte another wink before turning back to the Italian girl.

"Of course." He said simply, now back in better spirits again.

Serena smiled at Charlotte before giving a straight, serious look to Robert. It was rare that the lovely teal haired beauty would give one.

"I can't say you can't make me a promise you're willing to keep but please consider my thoughts. She's a lovely girl. A good friend. I'm only starting to get to know her and she's the most wonderful friend a girl could have. Even more so to the boys. I'm just asking as your friend and 'sister', please consider her heart and her mind before you make a decision. She's not a girl meant for games. She comes willingly to trust you. I know this date is mandatory and that...it could go well. I hope it does. I'm just asking, for future reference. Don't break her heart. If you do, I might have to kill you and I don't want to do that. I love you, big brother."

Robert was taken aback.

"I-... are you serious?" He asked, stunned. "Serena... I don't know what gave you the impression of anything but, but... I-... I really do care about her. And I certainly have no intention of breaking her heart."

He frowned as he looked down at the girl.

"I only hope she feels the same way... perhaps I'm not the one you should be warning..."

Serena smiled. "Don't worry. I'm saving that talk for another night when no boys are allowed. I just have a good feeling about this one, Robbie. But...Oliver will never speak to me again if I say this but...I believe she's smitten with you."

She gave him a wink. "Now pay attention to your princess while I go make sure my French prince hasn't died from a broken heart."

Robert smiled at the girl and opened his mouth but a familiar voice cut them off.

"Greetings gents and ladies!" All four friends turned to smile at Enrique but blinked in bewilderment as the stared at the girl on his arm.

Robert and Charlotte exchanged a look as they rejoined Oliver and Serena, the two newcomers stopping in front of the small group as well.

"Uhm... hey, Enri." Oliver greeted blinking at the Italian's date. "And who is your... lovely... friend."

"Date." The girl corrected snobbishly. She was a pretty blonde herself; tall, all legs, curves in all the right places, bright stunningly beautiful blue eyes, a pale tan and gorgeous face. Unfortunately, the snobbish expression on her face was far less than attractive. "And my name is Chantal. Don't forget it."

Four faces looked shocked at that and Enrique simply smiled.

"Isn't she a charmer." He chuckled.

"Yes... not quite the word I was thinking but-" He stopped when Serena elbowed him roughly.

"Wait, if she's your date, where's McKenna?" Charlotte narrowed her eyes, giving Enrique a look of 'what did you do?'

Enrique looked confused.

"McKenna?" He repeated in confusion. "I don't know... why is she lost?"

Four people sweat dropped at that and Robert opened his mouth to retort but was cut oof a second time by a new, yet familiar voice.

"Have no fear! The cool kids are here!" The group turned to see a certain Scot approaching them followed by a beautiful dark beauty.

Johnny grinned as he approached his friends, but it disappeared to be replaced by a confused expression of his own when he noticed Enrique's date.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely. Enrique opened his mouth but the sound of his date's indignant snort made him turn to her instead.

"Enrique, darling." She drawled, hanging off his arm and pressing herself inappropriately close to him. "I'm bored with these people, come dance with me."

The Italian grinned and turned to his friends with a shrug before waving to them and turning to leave.

"Well, duty calls!" He said cheerfully. "Later folks!"

The others watched with stunned expressions as the blonde pair turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh goodness, she's going to give him something contagious." Serena made a face.

"I agree with you. He gives new meaning to dumb blonde. And what does he mean he hasn't seen McKenna?" Charlotte looked at Serena.

"I haven't seen her since this morning. She's been upset lately. I thought for sure she would get asked to be a date to the party." The Italian girl frowned.

Johnny frowned too.

"You mean she's not here? No one asked her at all?"

Serena groaned. "That's why when I went to my dorm room to get ready, she was gone. I'm so stupid. I just thought she was still upset when Robert yelled at her."

"What?" Charlotte turned her voice onto said guy.

Johnny growled, his fists clenching at his sides.

"That bloody moron!" He snarled. "I swear to God, one of these days-"

"Johnny." Robert interrupted, though there was a deep frown on his face as well. "Has anyone tried to call her?"

As one, everyone, save Sinikka, withdrew cell phones, their fingers flying in a flurry of texts. When they were finished, they all looked up one by one.

"Should we go find her?" Oliver asked uncertainly.

Johnny shook his head.

"Well all know her well enough to know that if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be."

Charlotte opened her mouth then closed it. She knew where McKenna would be. But she also knew McKenna would kill her if she reveal her secret place. Charlotte knew she wouldn't answer her phone, probably left it in her room. Charlotte sighed, getting out of her seat.

"I'll be right back. Bathroom." Charlotte quietly make her exit.

"Wait!" Robert called after her, bewildered. "Where are you going?"

"'You won't find her!" Johnny insisted.

"Trust me." She called back to them. "I know what I'm doing."

Everyone blinked at the blonde in bewilderment as she turn and ran away from them.

"How would she know where to look? Goodness, that girl is going to get herself lost." Serena looked at Robert. "You better go after her."

Robert sighed before turning and dashing after his date.

Meanwhile, Johnny was livid.

"I'm gonna kill 'im!" He said, turning to glare a whole through the Italian in question. "I always knew he was an idiot but this! How dumb can any one person be? Honestly?"

The group turned to glare at the blonde as well and as if feeling the eyes on him, Enrique turned to look at them all, doing a double take when he took notice of this friend's glares. After blinking a few times, he turned back to his date, said something with a smile and leaned in to kiss her cheek before turning back to the group and approaching them, leaving his date pouting unattractively on the dance floor alone.

"What's up?" Enrique asked as he reached his friends.

"What's up? You that's what! You've gotta be the biggest dumbass on this entire island!" Johnny got into his face, lavender eyes flashing dangerously.

The redhead grabbed Enrique by the front of the shirt, his teeth clenched angrily.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" He snarled. "You left her all alone! Do you know how much she was looking forward to this? No, know what? Forget that; of course you didn't, you don't notice a God damned thing! Gezus, Enrique, I swear, if it weren't for the girls, I'd pound the piss out of you right now!"

The blonde's eyes were wide.

"What? What did I do?" He exclaimed, completely bewildered as he pried the Scot's hands off of him. "What is the matter with all of you? You're all acting like I killed her or something!"

"Just as well if you did!" The Scot snarled. "It wouldn't hurt her any more!"

"What are you talking about!" Enrique yelled now. "I didn't do a damned thing!"

"That's the point you moron!" Johnny barked.

Enrique opened his mouth again but Oliver cut him off.

"Enough!" He exclaimed loudly. "This isn't going to solve anything!"

Enrique stuttered over his words. Serena stood up. "Enrique, you doing nothing has hurt McKenna. I don't understand how a dim wit like you can't see what is precious in front of you!"

Enrique blinked at her.

Just then, Sinikka, who had been quietly observing so far, finally turned to the blonde and spoke up.

"Let me see if I got this straight." She said coldly. "First, from what I understand, this girl, McKenna, nearly had her head chewed off earlier the week from someone who was supposed to be her friend, simply because of a slip of the tongue. Then, the boy she likes ends up asking some other girl to this big party she was looking forward to instead of her, and now she's the only one out of your little group who hasn't been invited to something that she was probably looking forward to more than all of you combined... Did I miss anything?"

"You got it down, Sinikka." Serena frown.

Enrique looked angry again now.

"I don't understand what the big deal is!" He argued. "She's all of your friend as much as mine, why should I be the one responsible for taking care of her? Why is it that I was expected to give up my choice on a date so she could come to the party?"

Johnny made to grab him again but Oliver pushed him back, admittedly with great effort.

"Johnny! Calm down!" He exclaimed wearily, turning then back to the blonde once more.

"Enrique!" He said in exasperation. "You don't understand what we're trying to say so let me spell it out for you; McKenna has feelings for you! She has had for years! We aren't angry at you simply for not inviting her, we're angry that you're too blind and inconsiderate to see it!"

The Italian just gave Oliver a dumbfounded look, slowly processing what the Frenchmen had said.

"You idiot." Serena breathed.

Sinikka's frown deepened then.

"You're all supposed to be her best friends, yet no one thought to check on her?" She said lowly, her tone icy as she looked around at them all. "Ask her if she had a date? Make sure she was alright?"

At that, everyone looked away and down, each one of them looking guilty as hell. Sinikka made a disgusted face.

"You people make me sick." She seethed. "If this is what it means to be one of you then I want no part of it."

She turned then to Johnny and fixed him with a look.

"I'm leaving." She stated. "Are you coming or are you staying?"

Johnny just gave Oliver and Serena a sympathetic look. His gaze turned fiery the moment they landed on Enrique. "Let's blow this party."

Enrique looked completely at a loss for words. He stared ahead of him in a stupor for a long time before finally turning to Oliver and his girlfriend, the only two left with a deep frown.

"I-... I had no idea!" He pleaded. "Oli! You believe me don't you?"

Oliver sighed heavily.

"Oh I believe you, all right." He said with a frown of his own now. "But I cannot take your side this time mon ami. You need to get you priorities straight."

The greenette then lifted a hand and pointed across the room.

"She might not be a rockstar..." Oliver said a little angrily. "But our dear, sweet McKenna is a helluva better choice than _that._"

Enrique turned around and frowned again when he say is so-called date making out with some random guy out on the dance floor. When he turned back to his friend, he blinked to see him walking away.

"Hey, Oli! Wait! Where are you going?"

"Elsewhere." Oliver said simply, leading his girlfriend away with him. "Come find us when you've decided what's really important."

That said, the two disappeared, leaving the blonde Italian staring after them glumly.

* * *

Charlotte moved through the darkened halls silently. Her eyes squinted, trying to recall where exactly she had 'lost' McKenna the last time. Her eyes finally lit up when she found the hallway. It was so dark that she was sure she would have missed it. But a sliver of light coming from behind the door was what gave it away. She didn't feel bad about leaving the party. It wasn't one unless all of her friends were there. Enrique was a moron and she hope to God that McKenna was alright. As she got closer, her dress rustled, making it hard to sneak.

The blonde moved cautiously into the room and blinked at what she saw. The room was covered in papers and colorful pages of all sorts. She stooped to pick one up and her heart sunk to see that it was a picture of McKenna and Enrique with their friends, though the blonde's face was scribbled and scrawled upon. She looked up, ready to open her mouth but stopped in surprise to listen when she heard something strange.

McKenna was sitting back-on on the arm of one of the couches, a guitar in her hands as she began to play and sing.

"This aint no side show, this is the great unknown. This is the poison we take. Yea..."

Charlotte took a few cautious steps forward to get a better listen, careful to avoid the creaky board this time.

"Outside the velvet rope, standing there all alone, are the grotesque and ashamed. Yeah."

Charlotte's heart wrenched again as she heard the ravenette pause in her song to sniffle before continuing again.

"If you think real beauty's on the outside, we'll that's a far cry, from the truth. Maybe all the information you received; well you should not believe. There's no proof..."

A tiny sob escaped the singer and it was everything Charlotte could do to stay rooted as McKenna's voice sang again, almost screaming the words that followed and sounding like she was in mortal pain.

"Save yourself! From all, the lies of the beautiful people! Just run and hide! From all, the lies of the beautiful people!"

McKenna was a storm of negative emotions; sorrow, pain, resentment, anger. And she didn't seem to be able to express herself any other way but through her words. It sounded so mournful Charlotte almost cried.

"I feel so traumatized, doped up and televised. Life can be cruel and insane. Yeah. But we've got these ugly scars, on our infected hearts. Maybe it's time for a change. Yeah."

The Irish girl sounded in mortal pain as she sang the chorus this time. It was truly painful to listen to her, even though she had a beautiful voice and played well.

"Save yourself! From all, the lies of the beautiful people! Just run and hide! From all, the lies of the beautiful people!"

Suddenly the guitar fell onto the couch and McKenna went with it, dropping to her knees, her face burying in her hands as she sobbed her broken heart out.

Charlotte darted forward now and knelt beside the Irish girl, wrapping her arms around her.

McKenna jumped and looked up, her bright silvery eyes streaming as she stared at the blonde. Charlotte expected her to push her away but to her surprise, the ravenette threw her arms around her and sobbed pitifully into her chest, making tears spring to the blonde's eyes as her heart broke for the girl.

Charlotte settled on the floor, kicking her shoes off. With her legs tuck at an angle, she held McKenna. The girl sobbed, while Charlotte rubbed her back and tryednot to cry herself. But it was too hard. Small tears fell down her fair face. She brushed at the raven strands, silently holding the girl.

"It's not fair, Charlotte!" McKenna sobbed. "Why? Why did he chose that skank over me! At least you're pretty and nice! But HER! Am I really a worse choice then HER?"

"No, you are not the worse choice. You are the BEST choice. That girl had shank stink that could be smelled from a hundred miles! Shh...it's okay...you're hurt baby. Enrique is an idiot. I'm sure Johnny or Oliver probably kicked him in the balls by now." Charlotte rubbed her back.

McKenna said nothing more as her gripped on the other girl tightened.

"If he can't see what's right in front of him, then he doesn't deserve you at all..."

McKenna's head jerked up and Charlotte's lifted, both looking up at the tall figure who had just spoken. The ravenette, though her eyes were still streaming, glared savagely at him.

"You!" She screamed. "That's not what you said quite recently! Get out! I don't want you here!"

Robert felt horrible as he took a step towards the two girls.

"McKenna-"

"Stop!" The girl screamed, pulling away from Charlotte and taking a few steps away from the German.

"Are you happy you bastard?" She shouted painfully at him. "Does it please you to know you were right? Damn you, Robert! Isn't that what you said to me? 'Damn you'! Well I don't want to hear what you have to say! You didn't care about me when you said those horrible things so don't pretend you do now! I hate you, you hear me? I HATE you!"

Robert felt like a knife had been thrust through his chest.

Charlotte got up, grabbing the Irish girl.

"I think you two need to have a talk."

"I have nothing to say to him!" The ravenette snapped, her voice cracking. "Nor to you if you're on his side!"

She jerked herself away from the blonde and approached the window.

"You're a cruel man, Robert! … And you can go to hell."

Charlotte screamed in horror as the ravenette jumped out the open window. Running towards it, her stomach knotting sickeningly, expecting to see a body splattered on the ground. But to her shock, she realized the drop wasn't that far and she watched as McKenna ran off into the night. Beside her Robert blinked.

"Well that was impressive." He said in awe. Charlotte looked appalled.

"Robert!" She shrieked, smacking his arm. The German sobered up.

"Sorry." He muttered. With a sigh he jumped out the window and chased after the Irish girl.

"You better bring her back or so help me..." Charlotte sighed. "Good God, they're both nuts."

Robert was admittedly impressed, he had no idea the girl could run so fast. Still, he was faster.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed, snatching the Irish girl around the waist and picking her up. Immediately she screamed blue murder and began kicking and thrashing, making it very hard for him to hold her. As a result, he soon dropped her to the ground. McKenna whirled on him with a furious expression and before he could react, she brought up her fist and caught him square in the jaw, jerking his head to the side.

Robert spit out a mouthful of blood and reached up to massage his jaw as he looked back to the girl glaring a whole through his soul.

"What a helluva right hook..." He muttered. He then spit again and frowned. "Alright, that one's a freebie, I deserved that..."

"Yer damn right you do!" McKenna snapped, tears still rolling down her cheeks, though they had slowed considerably now.

"McKenna, let me talk. Please." He spit. He was going to be in pain tomorrow.

"Why? Don't ya think you've said enough!" She exclaimed, a deeply pained expression mixing with her anger. "You're horrible a horrible person Robert Jurgen! Horrible!"

"Yes, I am! I shouldn't have said those things to you! I was angry! I was… a moron! I never should have opened my mouth! All I saw was what pissed me off. I should have never taken it out on you. I'm sorry, alright?" Robert yelled at her. His jaw hurt as he had screamed. He winced, cursing.

"No, it's not alright!" She yelled back. "You think a few sad little words is gonna make it all better? Am I supposed to throw my arms around you and cry and tell you I forgive you! It's not gonna happen!"

McKenna's voice lowered slightly but she was still glaring at him.

"I've never once, not ONCE ever said or done anything unkind to you! I've only ever tried to help you and I've done so much for you, and them. I did not deserve that and damn it I'm not ready to forgive you yet!""

"Fine! Don't!" Robert winced in pain. "You want to punch me again, be my guest!"

The German sighed heavily then.

"You never have...I'm sorry...you girls always chatter...damn it, either kill me now or Charlotte will finish where you left off."

McKenna seethed at him.

"You're not worth it!" She whispered, tears flowing down her eyes again. "And I hope she does. It'll be nothing you don't deserve."

Robert went to say more but found he couldn't find his breath. He sat down on the ground, holding his jaw. No, he screwed up. McKenna was never one for a normal apology. She'd let him stew and bake in hell for a long time before she would even think to accept it.

McKenna stalked away in direction of the school but seemed to think of something and stopped. She stood still for a minute before turning back to Robert with a small glare.

"You want to make it up to me?" She whispered in question.

"Yes." He winced."I do."

The ravenette fixed him with a serious expression.

"Make him pay."

Robert frowned at her.

"McKenna..." He said slowly, cautiously. "You know I-... what exactly do you expect me to do?"

The Irish girl stared at him for a long time before eventually closing her eyes, a faint whisper of a smile coming to her face.

"Nothing..." She whispered. "I didn't expect you to do anything... I just wondered what you'd say..."

She sighed then and opened her eyes, now looking utterly dejected and sad.

"That really was really mean you know..." She whispered, barely audible.

"I know. I didn't realize it was until I stopped seeing red…. and saw you in tears. I tried to go after you but... Serena slapped me. I tried to find you afterwards but I couldn't find you in this maze of a school. With good luck, I followed Charlotte after the dance tonight. She seemed to know where to find you. I still hate myself for what I did. I always thought once I found you, I could apologize. What you would do or say would be entirely up to you." Robert sighed.

McKenna looked down and scuffed her shoe in the dirt, absently picking at a sting on her shirt as she spoke.

"I... don't want to be angry anymore..." She whispered. "I don't have enough friends here to afford losing another one... just... promise me you won't say anything like that again... it really hurt."

"I promise." Robert got up, standing straight as he could.

He held out his arms. "Friends?"

The girl looked up and blinked at him, sniffling lightly before finally smiling softly and nodding, leaning in to give him a tight hug.

"Yea." She said simply.

Robert smiled and spoke when they pulled away. "Good. We should head back. I'm sure Charlotte is having a fit for you jumping out the window."

McKenna frowned.

"You're really lucky, Robert." She said softly as she followed him back. "She's a good one... don't let her go."

"Huh, funny you should say that. Serena told me the same thing." Robert walked beside her

That made the girl smile slightly.

"Serena knows best." She said playfully.

Just then Robert's cell phone made a noise and he pulled it out to look. There were two texts; one from Johnny and one from Charlotte, both asking generally the same thing; where were they, when were they coming back, was everything alright and would they meet them in the auditorium.

Robert shoved the cell back into his pocket and looked at McKenna.

"C'mon, let's go find our friends and get you cheered up, everyone's worried about you.

McKenna blinked, following after Robert. They managed to sneak back inside, heading towards the hallway that lead to the auditorium. Charlotte was outside the door, pacing back and forth. The girl had her arms crossed, muttering something about stupid Irish girls and German boys.

"Hey! That's not very nice!"

Charlotte looked up to see McKenna pouting playfully and Robert standing there with a swollen jaw.

"God, what the hell happened? And don't you dare start with how much you were angry with him. Don't you dare jump out another window unless it was to save your life! What happened to you? She punched you? Good, you deserve it for making her upset. You two better had come to a reasonable truce. I swear to God if you two gave me a heart attack, I was going to come after you both and put you both in the ground!"

Charlotte rattled on like a worried Mother Bear defending her cubs.

McKenna looked annoyed with the other girl for the first time then.

"I changed my mind..." She muttered to the German, only half joking. "I take back what I said..."

"McKenna!" Robert raised his eyebrows only to groan about his swollen jaw.

Charlotte looked at McKenna. "What you mean you changed your mind? What happened?"

"Nothin'." The ravenette muttered. She was annoyed with Charlotte for being annoyed with her. She didn't think she should be frowned upon for being upset and she certainly wasn't in the mood for it. But she also wasn't in the mood for any more fights or arguments either so she forced herself to let it go. "I thought the others were here?"

"Yes, they are." Charlotte looked at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yea." McKenna replied, looking around for a reflective surface of some sort. "Damn it... I bet I look like a train wreck..."

"You look fine." Charlotte smiled. "Go on in and get yourself something to drink.."

McKenna made a swipe across her face anyway and made to enter the auditorium but paused and frowned.

"Hang on... just who's in there..?"

"Johnny, Oliver, Sinikka and Serena." Charlotte told her.

The ravenette seemed to consider this for a minute before finally sighing and pushing the door open. She felt her stomach knot tightly, not sure how the others would react but she hoped they wouldn't have the same reaction as Charlotte, she already felt bad enough.

Robert turned to look at the blonde and sighed.

"I'm sorry..." He said softly. "Are you... alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Her eyes looked into his face. "You need to get ice on that. We have some. I can get it for you, if you want."

The incident with McKenna bothered her. It wasn't just McKenna that worried her, it was the whole situation. What if something like that happened to her? Would she get hurt like McKenna did? She was really starting to loathe a lot of 'traditions' of the school with a burning passion.

"I'll be fine." Robert said, taking the girl's hand and turning towards the auditorium. "Shall we?"

"Sure." She followed him into the auditorium.

The two were barely through the door before Johnny ambushed them with a comment.

"You know what we need to do?" He blurted. "We need to have our own party! That old warehouse down by the lake hasn't been used in a few years! Really cliché but it'd be perfect!"

"A party?" Robert eyeballed Johnny. "Have you been sneaking whiskey again?"

"You mean a better one then the one the school planned?" Charlotte asked.

"Exactly!" The redhead said enthusiastically. "C'mon it'd be perfect! No chaperones, not drinking age limit! It's a brilliant idea!"

"I like it." Sinikka said simply from her place on the stage.

"Oui, I think it's a good idea." Oliver agreed, turning a kind smile on McKenna. "And this time all of our friends can be there."

"Yes, no more having to come with date invite only. It'd be perfect. We can all mingle and not worry about the evil eyes staring upon us." Serena wiggled her fingers.

"I think that's a great idea." Charlotte grinned.

"Alright! So it's decided then!" Johnny said enthusiastically, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Let's pack up out shit and go!"

"Wahoo!" Serena grabbed onto McKenna as the two girls helped with the cooler that Serena kept hidden in their dorm room. Charlotte grinned, feeling more relax.

"Oh! Here take this!" McKenna exclaimed suddenly, pawning her side of the cooler off on Oliver. "I'll meetcha down there! What's a party without some music!"

With that the Irish darted from the room in nothing short of a colored blur.

"Great! So, that's music, booze, and... well we'll grab some grub along the way. OK! Let's get this party started!"

The mass chaos of the party commenced as everyone and everything was kindly 'taken' out of the school. Johnny knew the right path to take to the warehouse. Charlotte laughed. It was like the high school parties her neighbors used to hold in their barn. The night was chilled yet everyone was running around like it was hot. She felt back into her element.

Soon enough, McKenna had returned with several large speakers and a complete sound system - thanks to a handful of handsome boy's she'd snagged in the hall. When everything was set up, they all left except for one handsome brunette boy, who asked if he could stay. Seeing how he'd helped and seemed like a decent guy, no one could really find a reason to say no so they agreed.

It didn't take long before everyone was dancing and laughing and generally having a good time, the events from earlier temporarily forgotten as they had fun.

This is sooo much better!" Serena laughed.

"How much did you have to drink already?" Charlotte watched as the Italian dip back a bit.

"Just a few." Her two fingers went to five.

"Awe! Lightweight!" McKenna teased playfully, leaning over her best's shoulder with a grin. She had a drink in each hand, both half empty. She turned with a grin as she began to boogy down with the cute brunette.

Charlotte just shook her head as she head off the dance floor to rest her feet. She slipped off her shoes and sat back as she watched everyone. She felt like she was back home, back where there was no pressure. It was all good and that she worked hard enough to get where she was. Sinikka looked to be having fun, despite not dancing.

"How can she drink so much and still be able to stand?" Sinikka said in admiration, appearing next to Charlotte and leaning against a large crate with crossed arms. Johnny grinned, a drink in his own hand as he appeared beside the two as well.  
"She's Irish! She drinks like a fish, God love 'er!" He said with a laugh. He then chugged back his beer before snagging both Sinikka and Charlotte's hands, giving them a playful tug. "C'mon! Come dance with me!"

"You promised no dancing." Sinikka said playfully.

"What? Why no dancing?" Charlotte giggled.

Sinikka sighed before releasing a small smirk.

"Trust me, it's not pretty."

Johnny stuck his tongue out at her before grinning again and giving the girl's hands another tug.

"C'mon! Have a little fun!"

Sinikka gave the Scot a weary look before turning her head to raise a questioning eyebrow at her roommate.

"You two go ahead. I'm done." Charlotte unhooked her hand from Johnny's, shooing them onto the dance floor.

Sinikka frowned and slipped her hand free too.

"We'll I'm not making a fool of myself all alone." She said simply. "If you don't mind, I'll stay here with you."

"Actually, I was hoping otherwise."

The girls looked up to see Robert standing before them, smiling as he held a hand down to Charlotte.

"Dance with me?" He asked, giving his best, most winning smiled - thought it hurt like hell. "Please?"

She gave a look to her roommate who shrugged. She took Robert's hand, "Sure..."

Sinikka sweat dropped.

"So much for birds of a feather..." She said half-playfully, half-wearily. She turned back to Johnny only to find him grinning a ridiculously huge grin that she simply couldn't say no to.

"Fine!" She said dramatically, fighting back a smile. "C'mon!"

"I knew you couldn't say no to this face." He grabbed her hands, dragging her forward.

Sinikka made a face at him as she followed him onto the makeshift dance floor.

"Just how the hell much did you have to drink?" She questioned wearily.

"I don't know. I try not to count." He leaned into her, grinning as the music began to play.

Sinikka leaned her head back a little, smelling the whisky/beer mix on his breath.

"Right..." She said bluntly, lifting an eyebrow as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled himself close to her.

A few feet away, Robert grinned at his best and his date before looking down at his own.

"I have a feeling this will be an interesting night." He said in amusement.

"Me too. He's smashed and she'll kick him if he even thinks about making a move." Charlotte laughed. "I didn't want to dance him on account he kept tripping on his own feet…. You sure you're alright? That looks like it really hurts."

Her hand gently touched the swollen area, trying her best not to make him flinch.

Robert's teeth clenched against the pain but he forced himself to smile and nod.

"I'll be alright. Not much I can do about it either way. And I did deserve it... Poor McKenna... though that looks promising."

He gestured to said girl and the boy she was still dancing with. It was clear he was interested but no one was sure if it was in a good or bad way yet. Still McKenna seemed to be happy just to have someone finally interested and she was anything but flirty. That should be safe enough for the time being.

"It does. I'm glad she's back in a better mood. She shouldn't have to waste tears over one boy. I didn't think the night would turn out like this but I'm happy. Reminds me of home. And you of all people I didn't think would approve of a party like this." Charlotte turned back to her date. "But I'm glad you came."

Robert chuckled.

"Normally, I wouldn't. But it's for a good cause and it's only just our little group anyway so I really can't see much harm in it. Besides, I was hoping the scheduled party would be a little more like this, but since it wasn't, I'm glad we got the next best thing." He smiled as he reached up to brush her hair from her face. "I wasn't quite ready to say goodnight to you yet."

Charlotte gaped, happily. "You serious? Wait, is that what you said to me at dinner after you kiss me? Or am I completely off track?"

Robert looked suddenly sheepish.

"I'd hoped you'd forgotten about that..." He said with an embarrassed smile.

"No. I really want to know what you said. I promise I won't laugh. " She took his hands in hers. "Please?"

She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Schöne Ekstase..." He whispered for a second time that night. "Mein Leben für die Sucht..."

Robert gave her a small, shy smile before leaning down to press his face to the side of hers and whisper in her ear.

"Beautiful ecstasy... my life for the addiction..."

Charlotte's eyes widened. Her blush crept across her cheeks and nose.

"I'm your addiction?" She whispered.

Robert pulled back just enough to look into her eyes, a pinkish tinge on his cheeks as well.

"Isn't it obvious..?" He whispered back.

Her head was spinning. Her heart threatening to break out of her chest. "How much do you care about me?"

She wasn't going to jinx herself.

"Well... I've never felt quit this way about anyone before but... it feels like an awful lot..."

Charlotte swallowed, her throat dry. "Does this mean that this won't be our last date? That you won't...just stick with being friends and...date other girls?"

Robert reached up to brush the backs of his fingers across her cheek.

"If I'd have wanted to do that, I wouldn't have come on a date with you in the first place. I already had your friendship did I not? ... In short, yes, if you'll allow it, there will be other dates."

He smiled playfully at her then.

"That is, if you don't still want me to 'go to hell' after this first date."

"No!" It came out too quickly as she covered her mouth. "I mean no, I don't' want you to 'go to hell'. I'm sorry for that. I...just didn't realize how much I...care about you and...I just want to make sure this is going to be real. I don't want to lose..."

"Shhhh!" Robert hushed, pressing a finger to her lips. "Let's not rush into anything... let's just take our time and see where this goes. All we both need to know is that for right now, this feels very real... And that's all that matters for the time being."

Her face turned red.

"Sorry I got ahead of myself."

"_Stupid. Why the hell did you go and get all emotional for?"_

Robert smiled at her and pulled her close to him.

"It's alright." He said with a small laugh. "You don't have to apologise... I'm quite flattered. But, I think that's enough serious talk for now, why don't we focus on enjoying the rest of our night?"

"Yes, we should." She smiled at him.

She couldn't tell him. That her heart did that tingle again. Charlotte finally understood what it meant and it scared her. It scared her to death. Robert was right. It was too soon to tell. So she'll enjoy what time she would have with him. Even if it meant ignoring her own heart.

"Wonderful." The German replied with a huge grin, obviously not hearing her thoughts. He took her hand then and spun her playfully around, bringing her close afterwards and giving her a playful dip.

Charlotte laughed as she was spun around by her German. The others had looked over to see the pair having fun. Serena couldn't help but let out a very loud giggle.

"They are so cute!"

"Yes! They are!" Oliver agreed whole-heartedly, a wide grin on his own face. "It's so nice to see Robert finally find a good girl for himself! I do hope this lasts!"

"I hope so too! Don't you girls agree?" Serena asked McKenna and Sinikka.

McKenna grinned wide and closed her eyes as she nodded enthusiastically.

"Aye!" She giggled. "The fairy princess and the knight! Now how many people can say they're part of their own fairy tale?"

Sinikka didn't reply immediately, she was busy trying to avoid the redhead's face as he kept playfully leaning into hers with puckered lips. Finally she sighed in annoyance and mushed her hand in his face, stepping away from him before finally turning to Serena.

"As long as she's happy, I'm happy." The dark girl said simply. She then turned back to Johnny as his hands re-wrapped around her waist again and face pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Oh for the love of God, will you quit! I swear I'm gonna kill you in a minute!"

"I'll die a happy man!" Johnny laughed.

"He's wasted." Serena sweatdropped.

Sinikka clenched her teeth angrily. All her hard work and patience, wasted! How was she supposed to make a move with the idiot sloshed the way he was? It wouldn't be human.

_"Damn you, McGregor!"_ She cursed him in her head, pushing him away yet again.

"Awe! Just give him a wee smooch!" McKenna teased, puckering up her lips. She laughed when Sinikka fixed her with a threatening glare.

"Just one kiss Sin. One kiss and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night. I'll be a good boy." Johnny gave her a dopey grin.

Sinikka turned back to him with an icy expression.

"Did you just-? Never mind! If you don't back off you idiot, you're gonna end up with more than a nasty hangover in the morning!"

"C'mon… how can you say no to a face like this?" The redhead puckered up yet again and leaned into her once more, but this time he stumbled backwards and ended up on his ass.

Sinikka gave him a look of disgust.

_"Girls actually fall for this kinda thing?"_ She thought, amazed. "_What the hell is wrong with people?"_

"Alright, enough!" The dark girl growled, grabbing the Scot's hand and dragging him away. "Follow me."

There was a chorus of 'Oooooo's and Sinikka rolled her eyes at the antics of the group.

"_Idiots!"_ She thought in annoyance.

"Sinikka, what's wrong?" Johnny shook his head. Yep, he was drunk. So it might have been one too many to out do the Irish girl. His lavender eyes tried to focus on Sinikka. Her white hair was a distraction. It was so bright!

"Don't talk to me." She muttered in annoyance as she dragged him to the side of the building. She reached the cooler and withdrew a huge bottle of water, then proceeded to drag the Scot outside. Once out there, she stopped him in front of a large metal box and whirled on him, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him roughly onto it.

Unscrewing the bottle cap, she thrust it into the redhead's face with a look of irritation.

"Here! Drink!"

"Okay, fine." Johnny took it from her, gulping down half the bottle. He gave a sigh before feeling his head throb.

Sinikka took a long, deep breath to calm herself, biting back the string of curse words on the tip of her tongue.

"All of it." She said in annoyance, steadily growing less annoyed and more weary. Her night was officially ruined, she just wanted to go back to the dorms and sleep it all away.

_"You'd think I'd be used to drunks by now."_ She thought with a frown, crossing her arms and looking up at the stars. At least they were still beautiful.

Johnny gulped down the rest of the water, staring at the white haired girl. She looked pissed. He figured getting half assed drunk didn't help this evening.

"Sorry about that. You should have punched me." Johnny rolled his shoulders. "It usually works."

Sinikka turned a look on the Scot now but she looked more tired than anything right then.

"You know what's really sad?" She said, ignoring his comment.

"What?"

He was almost afraid of what she might say.

"I'd actually enjoyed myself tonight... right up until this point. And truth be told, you probably would have gotten a kiss had you been able to lay off the God damned alcohol!"

Johnny frowned.

Well, now he was back to square one.

"_It figures I go and fuck it up."_

Sinikka raised an eyebrow.

"So? Nothing at all to say for yourself?"

"What? I fucked up." He got up with the empty bottle. "What else do you want me to say? I'm sorry. I fucked it up, as usual."

Sinikka sighed and placed a hand on his chest, easily pushing him back down again.

"Sit down, you fool." She sighed softly. "Before you do something stupid..."

"Like what? I already blew it with you, again!" Johnny closed his eyes. "Didn't mean to raise my voice."

That caught the dark teen a little off guard and she mentally cursed to feel a strange pang somewhere deep inside.

"You didn't-" She stopped and sighed heavily. "It's the first date, and honestly... you didn't do so bad all night so... I suppose I can't condemn you for that.."

She eyed him for a moment before speaking again.

"Don't get all melodramatic on me again. You're worse than a woman."

"You are a woman." Johnny shot back at her.

Sinikka smirked at that.

"So you hope." When the redhead gave her a horrified look, she laughed lightly before speaking again. "Yea, I am. And my mood swings still don't compare to yours."

"That's because you're not an everyday woman. You're different..." Johnny studied her. "You're a hard one to figure out Sin."

"Don't bother." She said bluntly. "You couldn't figure it out in the best state of mind."

She looked back up at the stars then and a gentle smile crossed her face.

"One thing I've gotta give this place..." She said thoughtfully. "The simple things look a lot prettier here..."

Johnny looked up at the sky. "Yeah...they sure do."

He smiled.

Sinikka looked back at the redhead and observed him for a few moments before tipping her head slightly to one side.

"Since you're too out of your mind to remember anything in the morning anyway, I have to ask... just how many women have you got wrapped around your finger? I've heard you're... quite popular with the ladies, even with your terrible moods."

"You mean as in a relationship of some kind?" Johnny raised an eyebrow.

Sinikka shrugged.

"I suppose, yes."

"As in real relationship, zero. I go the slow route with dates or something. At the end, they all get angry and leave me. I'm too hardhead, stubborn, and a pain in the ass to deal with." Johnny stopped, wondering where all that was coming from. Oh yeah, he was still buzzed.

Sinikka studied the Scot for a long time, debating.

Would it make her a horrible person to- Surely it would with him in such a state.

But then what the hell did it matter? She was a horrible person for even considering what she had planned anyway.

Or did it? If he wanted her, and she was willing to give herself to him, did that make her a bad person?

Sinikka sighed in frustration, closing her eyes and placing a hand to her forehead.

_"Damn it!"_ She cursed mentally, in a foul mood now, though more self-inflicted than anything else.

Finally she opened her eyes again and gave the redhead another look.

"I have a feeling I'll regret this in the morning..." She muttered.

Johnny blinked at her in confusion as she moved to stand between his legs. She stared into his face for a moment, thoroughly entrancing the Scot, before sighing lightly and reaching up to barely brush a hand to his face. Gently, tenderly, her fingers trailed along his cheek, across his jaw and stopped at his chin. Her eyes lidded slightly as she moved in a little, gently guiding the stunned Scot forward.

"Well?" She whispered, barely audible. "Do you still want this, or was that all talk?"

"Gah, what?" Johnny turned pink. "What are you talking about? And why are you looking at me like that?"

"_Not when I'm drunk, Sin. Geez, have more sense than that!"_

Sinikka released the Scot and stepped away from him with a dark expression.

"Fine." She said coldly. She then turned and walked back towards the building without another word.

_"What the hell is her problem?"_ Johnny blinked, staring at her before his head began to pound again. _"Damn it. What the hell is wrong with that woman? One minute, trying to seduce me, the next hating me. I honestly don't understand what she's trying to do other than make me go crazy. Gah, I should not have drank that much."_

Sinikka approached the cooler again, this time reaching into it and pulling out a bottle of murky white liquid. She tipped her head to the side as she observed it. It was what most of the other girls had been drinking and they said it tasted like lemonade. She'd only ever had alcohol a handful of times before but they'd all been simple, light concoctions. This stuff was seven percent alcohol. But then, what the hell, she'd already had a lot of firsts that night, what was one more?

Twisting the top off, Sinikka took a sip, smacked her lips for a moment and lifted the bottle to look at it.

_"Not bad."_ She thought simply.

She hoisted herself up onto a crate and leaned against the wall as she looked around the room. It was like watching a movie; Seeing all the couples happy together made something feel all warm and fuzzy inside but it was like something distant, make believe, unattainable.

"Beauty knows no bounds." She whispered, lifting the bottle absently to her lips again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hold on guys, this is an extra long one to read. I hope you enjoy. ASlaveToWords and I work a lot on this one.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

Icy blue eyes starred into icy blue eyes as Sinikka frowned at the girl the mirror.

"You dummy." She scolded herself. "What the hell were you thinking?"

She sighed and pried her eyes away from her reflection, looking down to instead splash some water on her face. Last night, to say the least had been a disaster.

Shaking her mind free of troubling thoughts, the dark teen grabbed a towel to blot her face dry before gathering her hair into a high ponytail and leaving the bathroom. Approaching her bed and grabbing her bag - which had become a sad routine lately - Sinikka, glanced at her still sleeping roommate before turning and leaving the dorm room, she was certainly not ready to face the girl yet.

"_I can't believe I tried to kiss him."_ She thought, her frown deepening as she walked through the near empty halls of the school. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink and just thinking about the final moments of her night made her stomach churn and face heat with shame and embarrassment. She then remembered something else and her teeth clenched.

_"And more importantly... I can't believe he turned me down!"_ Sinikka felt the hand on her bag strap clench into a tight fist while the one hanging loosely at her side mimicked it. _"That... ugh! After all the fuss he made about begging for a kiss, and then to-"_

She shook her head once again as she tried to clear her clouded mind.

"Good morning Sinikka." The man looked like he'd melted out of the shadows of the wall. He was smiling that charming smile that hid secrets very few knew existed .

Sinikka blinked in surprise, not having seen him until then.

"Oh." She said simply, stopping in her walk and staring at the man. After a moment she shook her head and gave him a small bow. "Good morning, sir. I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I was... distracted."

"Is something troubling one of my best students?" His mouth curled down with believable sympathy. "Tell me what is on your mind, my child?"

Sinikka frowned.

"It's nothing I can't handle, sir. I promise, I won't let it affect my studies."

"It's not a boy, is it? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be troubled over something like that." Valdimar stepped closer. "You can tell me. It will help if you got it off your chest."

Sinikka resisted a small sigh.

"Well..." She began, chewing her cheek and looking down.

Valdimar waited for her to continue, but when it seemed like she wouldn't, he smiled kindly at her and gestured to the side with his head.

"If you've got no prior arrangements, perhaps I could convince you to take a walk with me?"

Sinikka thought for a minute before eventually deciding she might as well and gave the man a small nod.

"Yes, of course, sir."

She fell into step with the hall man and allowed him to lead her outside and around the back of the school. She'd never been there before and instantly felt sorry for it when Valdimar lead her through a large expanse of gardens, beautiful and serene. The sun was just barely up and the morning was crisp and cool. A slight mist floated on the air and the area looked almost magical in the morning light.

"I like to come here sometimes when I need to think." Valdimar said absently, his hands folded neatly behind his back as he looked around with a soft smile. "It calms my nerves and puts me at peace, no matter my mood or troubles."

Sinikka looked around appreciatively. The image was breath-taking.

"I can see why.." She replied softly. "It's beautiful."

Valdimar looked down at her and gave her a kind smile.

"And now it is also yours." He said, gesturing to the scenery.

Sinikka looked up and blinked at him.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, sir."

"Of course. We're all family here, don't let yourself forget that, Sinikka." That said, he turned and began to walk away.

Sinikka blinked after the man for a moment before darting after him.

"Sir!" She called. Valdimar paused and waited for her to catch up before walking again, looking down at her as she spoke. "I... never properly thanked you for what you did for me. I realize what this school is and that I don't really have much to offer yet you took me in anyway... I could never thank you enough for that."

Valdimar's expression was almost father-like and it made the dark teen's heart ache to find he reminded her of her own.

"You have much to offer, child." He said kindly. "I do hope one day you will see your worth."

Sinikka swallowed and looked down, not commenting. Valdimar spoke again.

"Now, if I may be so bold... I noticed you've been spending a bit of time with the McGregor boy... I don't suppose this slump you're in has anything to do with him?"

Sinikka looked up at the man, stunned.

"I-... well, actually..." She was completely at a loss for words.

"I heard that you were Johnny McGregor's date for the party last night." Valdimar gave her a knowing gaze. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Sinikka frowned again.

"I-... up until towards the end I did. But... things didn't turn out quite the way I expected."

Valdimar looked up again.

"Ah yes. Always quite the lady killer that boy." He said casually. "I'm not so sure he's ever been able to decide on just one young lady. Always so indecisive."

Sinikka thought back to her conversation with the redhead by the waterfall paradise and frowned. Hadn't Johnny said something like that. Not those exact words perhaps but...

"I'm sorry but... what do you mean, sir?"

"That boy has broken hearts from the Highlands all the way down to the islands of Greece. I'm sorry that you've been picked by such a heartbreaker. You had no idea, and for sure I don't blame you. The boy always manages to lure in the prettiest ones." Valdimar sighed regretfully.

Sinikka was utterly stunned.

"Are you... serious...? I... never realized-" She stopped and shook her head, not really sure what to think. Again Valdimar continued.

"I must say; I was surprised when you both... shall I say; found each other. You're quite different and I couldn't imagine for the life of me what you had in common, but then, who am I to judge the young hearts."

Sinikka chewed her cheek. That much was true; they had next to nothing in common and they seemed to clash heads and wills more often than not. It was constantly a work-out to try and be civil with the Scot.

"We are quite different..." She agreed softly.

"And then, a boy of his... oh, what word am I looking for?" Valdimar waved a hand airily as he searched. "Set mind perhaps? Sometimes I think his position here at the school is little more than a joke to him. Lord knows I've tried to steer him in the right direction but once a delinquent, always a delinquent I suppose. I've been quite easy on him over the years, I shudder to think what a mess his file would be in had I included everything."

Sinikka was appalled.

"Delinquent?" She repeated in shock. "I knew he was a... free spirit but... really?"

"Oh yes. It's such a shame, being the heir to the McGregor family and all. No wonder his worried parents sent him here under my care."

Sinikka was speechless.

"I... I..." How could she have been so thoroughly wrong about someone?

"I know, child." He said, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Young love can be so cruel... Of course, it's not really my place to say but, from one concerned, experienced adult to an intelligent young woman; you may find it in your best interest to... shall we say, keep your distance. The McGregor boy is a handful to say the least and I fear you may be wasting your time with that one, especially when there are much easier, more profitable gentleman who would be more than happy to give you what you need."

He gave her a playful wink at that.

"Yes! I know why you're here. And I must say it is heartwarmingly noble of you. Yes, you could certainly do better, child. But then, as I said; it's only the opinion of one old fool."

Sinikka's frown was deeper than ever as she stared at the ground, a whirl of thoughts and emotions storming inside her.

"No... you're probably right..." She whispered softly. "And you said so yourself; you're the experienced one. If I were really as intelligent as you seem to think, sir... I wouldn't take such wise words for granted..."

Valdimar stopped, causing his charge to stop as well, and look up at him with curiosity. He could see that she was hanging on to every word and had to resist a triumphant grin.

"I knew you were a wise one, dear Sinikka." He said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You truly will do great things. After all, you're still young, you have a long life ahead of you and you certainly do not need someone like that boy holding you back."

Sinikka blinked once, in a slight trance

"You're absolutely right." She whispered softly now, her mind finally clearing and body relaxing. "Thank you so much, sir. You've saved me... a great deal of trouble."

Valdimar nodded once and released her.

"Say nothing of it." He said kindly. "My students are as my children and it pains me to see any of you in distress. Chin up, child. All will be well… Class will be starting soon. I hope you will take what we have spoken and use it to your knowledge. May you find someone more... suitable."

As he walked away, he was grinning triumphantly. He'd finally made his move. He would soon put that McGregor boy in his place as well as make sure his beautiful white haired princess got perfectly matched.

That said, Valdimar turned and walked away from the dark teen for a second time, but this time, she didn't follow him as she stared at the ground in thought.

* * *

Charlotte had awoken that morning to find Sinikka gone. Her roommate hadn't spoken a word to her since they got back from the party the night before. What ever happened between Sinikka and Johnny was their business. She had something else to worry about.

She had been chosen.

It wasn't the end of the world. Charlotte enjoyed Robert's company. There was just this twisting in her stomach she couldn't put her finger on. It was nerves. It had to be.

She was up and ready for classes. Her eyes kept ahead as everyone around her was speaking in whispers. Some of the blue bloods would let her pass as she went through the halls.

It was a new attention that she didn't think she would get.

The three blue blood girls had finally back off, giving her a wide berth.

Charlotte's head jerked around when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Charlotte! Charlotte, over 'ere!"

The brunette turned and saw McKenna and Serena off to the side in the main hall, both waving her over. When she approached them, she gasped when McKenna grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"D'ya see it?" She exclaimed. "D'ya see what's all over the school?"

"Did I see what? I missed breakfast entirely and been worried over..." Charlotte saw the looks they gave her and backpedaled. "Homework. What are you talking about?"

McKenna reached into the pocket of her red blazer and pulled out a large wrinkled page, looking like the girl had hastily shoved it in there. She thrust it at Charlotte and watched impatiently as the brunette calmly unfolded the page. When it was opened, she could see that it was a large poster of her and Robert, of her sitting in his lap as they shared their first kiss.

Her face turned red.

That was a private moment. But it was now splashed all over some poster all over the school. She folded it back up, handing back over to McKenna.

"That's...nice."

She had no idea what to say.

McKenna gawked at her.

"Nice? That all ya can say! Guess that answers my next question! Ya had no idea did ya? That smarmy, low, good-for-nothin'-! This is an all-time low, even for Valdimar! Ya do know what he's up to don'tcha?"

"Yeah I know what he's been up to. I don't trust that guy." Charlotte let out a sigh, trying to get the color out of her face, "He creeps me out. That was meant to be a private moment"

"He's done it a'fore!" She said with a frown. "Tryin' ta take a promisin' couple and make them into the 'poster couple', ta prove his school is the best, that good things happen here, that it earned its reputation for a good reason. It's spose to be an incentive to make rich and powerful families with un-match able children believe there is hope after all."

She made a face.

"That sneaky old bastard!"

"The only way a promising couple works if they both care for each other." Serena frowned, the first words she'd spoken during the 'conversation'. "It was almost the same for me and Oliver. I was almost engaged to Enrique but I beg my father for Oliver instead. Everyone's love story is different. You can't force love. It's not real that way."

"I agree. You can't force something like that on two someone's. They both have to give their fifty. Love. Honesty. Everything." Charlotte frowns, "something like this happen to my mom once. I don't want to end up like that. I do care for Robert but..."

She made a face. "I want to find every poster and burn them."

McKenna sighed.

"He won't be 'happy bout that." She said with a frown. "Sides, everyone's seen 'em already anyhow... why don't we just go-"

"Hey! Girls!"

All three girls turned to see Sinikka approaching them. They all opened their mouths to greet her but the girl cut them off before they had the chance.

"I have a question for you." She said, a serious and almost wild look on her face as she starred at Serena and McKenna.

"Has Johnny ever had a girlfriend? Or more importantly, would you consider him a 'heartbreaker'?"

McKenna grinned.

"Aye!" She said with a laugh. "I would! That boy's a lady killer if ever there was one. Surprisin', I know, but true!"

Sinikka frowned deeply.

"And would you consider him a delinquent?"

McKenna gave the girl a strange look.

"Yea, probably. Made quite a nasty name for himself o'er the years. Always a bit of a trouble maker and such... why, where's all a this comin' from?"

Sinikka ignored the question and turned to Serena.

"And you? What do you think?"

"Yes, he can be a trouble maker. He's too hotheaded and stubborn for his own good. Don't let that bother ya, Sin. He's not a bad guy." Serena didn't feel right about the way Sinikka was frowning.

Sinikka's expression darkened.

"Thank you." She said simply, that's all I needed to know. "That said she turned and left the group behind to stalk off to only Sinikka-knows-where.

"I have a bad feeling she's going to break up with him, so to speak, isn't she?" Charlotte sweat dropped.

Serena sighed. "I better have the emergency whiskey and sweet cakes on hand. Poor boy is going to be a mess."

McKenna blinked after the dark girl for a moment before looking down at the poster in her hands and narrowing her eyes at it.

"I have a feelin' something funny is goin' on here..." She said suspiciously. "Best keep your wits about you girls..."

"Already am. If Valdimar had something to do with Robert and I, imagine what he just did with Sinikka and Johnny. I can't believe Sin would believe anything that old bat would tell her. She can't be that stupid."

"Well, in all fairness.." McKenna began. "She hasn't really known the old bastard very long and hasn't really been warned about him... 'side from that, he's a cunning one and a damn good actor, could fool the best of 'em."

Charlotte sighed. "What am I going to do? What if Robert sees these posters? Gah, I feel sick."

"Too late." The three turned again, this time watching as a very irritated German approached them. "I can't believe him! How did he even get that picture! The place was private, I'd reserved the entire area!"

"Ya really need ta ask that?" McKenna replied dully. "The man's a ghost! He's got eyes in your eyes!"

Charlotte turned red as her uniform. She hid her face on Serena's shoulder. The Italian girl patted her head.

"I heard he has 'eyes' everywhere. Cameras. Speakers. You name it." Serena told them.

"It's true!" McKenna exclaimed. "The man's the devil's right hand he is!"

Robert frowned, ignoring the Irish girl and reached out to place a hand on Charlotte's shoulder.

"Charlotte..." He cooed guiltily. "I'm so sorry... I swear to you; had I any idea anyone was watching, I never would have..."

The German trailed off.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault our headmaster is a major creep." Her voice muffled. She lifted her head, showing a pink face. "Don't be sorry for something that wasn't your fault. I know you didn't know. It's okay. I'll...be fine."

As fine as someone who just had their first kiss planted on Facebook.

Robert sighed heavily and reached up to rub the bridge of his nose.

"This truly is a mess." He said wearily. "Well, it could always be worse.."

"Worse?" Charlotte looked panicked.

"Robert!" Serena tried to calm down the blonde. "Shh...no it won't be worse. It will not be worse. Calm down."

"I'm already a ball of nerves." Charlotte sighed.

Robert sweat dropped.

"I'm just stating a fact." He muttered. "Things could always be worse... anyway, what's done is done. I don't know what the man is up to but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

He lifted his wrist then to look at his watch.

"In any case, it's time for class. We'd best get going."

"Yes, we better." Serena noticed the chatter and the whispering. "Well either you two better walk together or give her one of us as an escort."

"Either way." The Italian girl looked at him. "You two are now an item of topic."

Robert turned a glare on all the people watching them, causing the crowd to scatter in fright. He then sighed heavily and turned back to the girls.

"I'm afraid I have Political Sciences this way and I happen to know that you three are going that way... watch her for me won't you?"

McKenna grinned wide as she hooked her arm through Charlotte's and gave a one hundred watt grin and a mock salute.

"Yes sir! Leave it to us!"

"Us Ladies in Waiting will keep an eye on your fair maiden," Serena winked at him. Charlotte gave him a smile before the two girls dragged her off to class.

* * *

"Now then, in this situation-"

Robert looked up, as well did the teacher and most of the class when a sudden knock sounded at the classroom door.

"Yes, come in." The teacher called. The door opened and a smallish brunette secretary came through the door.

"My apologies." She said robotically, a blank expression on her face. "But Headmaster Valdimar requests Mr. Jurgen's presence in his office immediately."

Nearly every face in the room turned to look up the incline of seats at Robert, who was frowning at the secretary.

"Very well." The teacher said, gesturing to Robert. "Mr. Jurgen, you heard her."

Robert collected his things and put them in his bag, ignoring the faces still staring at him as he descended the stairs and followed the secretary out of the room.

Valdimar's face was expressionless. "Mr. Jurgen. I'm sorry to pull you from class. It was an emergency that could not be put to the side."

Robert set his face with a placid expression as he stood in the Headmaster's doorway.

"Please, come in and have a seat. Shut the door behind you."

Robert did as told and stared at the man as he waited.

The man was sitting behind his desk, elbows on it and hands forming a peak before him as he watched the young man watching him.

"I suppose by now you've seen the posters." He said bluntly, getting right to the point. Robert frowned.

"Yes, sir I have." He replied simply.

"Of course you have." Valdimar said bluntly. He sat back in his seat then, eyeing the German carefully. "I must say, I was quite shocked myself. Such an invasion of privacy is most disturbing. But I have called you here to assure you that the instigators are being dealt with most severely and it shall not happen again you have my word."

Robert blinked, stunned.

"I'm sorry?" He replied, momentarily stunned. "You mean, you didn't-"

He paused at that and backpedalled.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate that."

Valdimar raised an eyebrow.

"Surely you didn't think I had anything to do with such insolence?"

Robert swallowed and stared at the man.

"I-... well, yes sir, I suppose I did..." He replied, feeling slightly guilty. Valdimar frowned, his face a mask of hurt.

"Robert." He cooed, sounding greatly disappointed. "This hurts me to hear. You must know that I would never invade the privacy of my students so."

"No...you would not. I...I was mistaken."

"Of course but let by gones be." Valdimar put on a charming smile. "Now I've heard through the grapevine you have accepted Miss Charlotte Dennison as your first date? What will become of her now that you and her shared... a promising night?"

Robert felt his face grow pink at this and he lifted a fist to his mouth for an awkward cough.

"Ah.. well.. I-"

Valdimar chuckled.

"Alright my boy!" He exclaimed in amusement. "I can see it is not my business. Forgive an old fool for simply admiring the blossoms of young love."

He lifted his elbows to the arms of his chair now, once again peaking his fingers before his face before continuing.

"Now, having said what I'd intended you to know, you may return to class. I cannot wipe the minds of those who have already seen, but I assure you, when you emerge from your class, all memories of this... debacle, will be nothing by an ancient memory. You are dismissed."

Robert got to his feet then and gave the Headmaster a small, respectful bow.

"Thank you, sir." he said politely, turning then to leave.

"And Robert?"

Robert paused before exiting the room.

"Yes sir?"

"See to it that your Scottish friend... behaves himself. I wouldn't want to see him make any more... _damaging mistakes_."

Robert sighed at that.

"Yes sir." He said with a nod, closing the door behind him as he left.

The German left the office behind as he headed back to class. He frowned in distaste as he passed a poster and gave it a small scowl. Only time would tell if the Headmaster was telling the truth or not, but he felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders as he recalled their conversation. Surely no one was that good an actor, the man had looked so sincere!

Class went by much the same as usual and by the time it was over and Robert emerged into the hall again he was surprised yet pleased to see that indeed each and every poster previously plastered over the walls had disappeared. The thought was barely out of his mind before the secretary who'd pulled him from class came over the loud speaker, her robotic voice, making anyone and everyone in the halls pause to listen.

"Attention all students." She said tonelessly, animatedly. "Let it be known that anyone caught in the future invading and disrespecting the affairs and privacy of any Club Members, shall be punished severely. There will be absolutely no tolerance for any further issues and as such, any further incidents will result in immediate and indisputable expulsion. That is all."

Robert lifted an eyebrow. He was impressed. Perhaps they'd been wrong about the old man after all.

He smiled as he turned and headed on his way again. Hopefully this would put Charlotte at ease.

Charlotte heard the announcement as well.

_"Hmm...I wonder if it had to do with the posters."_

She didn't mind that it wasn't the Headmaster. It still didn't get rid of the feeling she had around him. The man's very aura reeked of a black heart and evil mind.

The posters were gone but people still whispered. She was treated well after she got out of her class with Serena and McKenna. A few red girls gave their congratulations to her.

She had no idea what she was being congratulated about.

She went on one date with Robert.

It wasn't something that truly important to be fawn over like that.

"Charlotte!" Robert was grinning wide as he approached the three for a second time that day. "You heard it didn't you? The Headmaster pulled me from class to apologise for what happened. He said the ones in charge were being dealt with!"

McKenna looked at the German like he had three heads.

"Are ya mad?" She exclaimed. "Don't tell me ya actually believe that garbage!"

"McKenna." Serena nudged her.

"Really?" Charlotte raised her eyebrows.

McKenna went to say something else but Serena nudged her again.

McKenna made a face at her best before reaching up to smack Robert upside the head.

"You're a right eejit ya are!" She scolded. "After all these years, ta fall for something like tha'!"

Robert made a face at her in return as he reached up to rub his head.

"Of course I believe him." He replied indignantly. "Why would he lie about something like that?"

McKenna stared at him in utter disbelief.

"Why would he-? Ya big dummy!"

Serena smacked her friend on the arm, making the Irish girl turn a pout on her.

"Fine!" McKenna said dramatically. "But don't come cryin' ta me when you realize ol' Kenna was right!"

With that she turned and stalked off.

Robert shook his head at the girl.

"Always a wild imagination on that one..." He muttered.

"Robert, it may or not may not be true. But I wouldn't trust the Headmaster even if my life depended on it. Just be careful." Serena sighed, "I'll go make sure she doesn't kick anything valuable."

Robert sighed now.

"They just don't understand." He said, more to himself then the girl still next to him. He then turned to the blonde as if to try and convince at least her. "You didn't see his face. He truly did look deeply sympathetic and genuine."

"No, I didn't." Charlotte agreed with that. But she wouldn't trust the Headmaster. If he was the villain her gut told her he was, she would follow her gut. If he was a villain, she wouldn't let him on to know that she knew he was truly evil. "I'm just glad that the posters are done. It's over with and we don't have to worry about it."

Robert smiled, fully believing she was in agreement with him and quite glad for it.

"Yes, that's true." He agreed.

"So now that we're big news." Charlotte tilted her head to the side. "What do we do now?"

Robert's smile widened.

"Whatever we would have anyway." He replied. "What happened this morning shouldn't affect us or what we decide to do."

"True, it shouldn't. Did...the Headmaster ask about...your date?" Charlotte asked, wanting to poke Robert's brain.

"He did." Robert replied, wondering where the girl was going with that.

"And what did you tell him?" Charlotte asked. "The same thing you told me? I know you told me that there will be other dates. But I'm sure the Club would want you to officiate it."

She wasn't too worried. Okay, a little. She was worried.

Robert furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I didn't say anything." He replied honestly. "The Headmaster asked, saw I was uncomfortable and apologised and let it go. Simple as that... I really don't think he's as bad as we and everyone else seems to have thought."

"Okay, I'll take your word on it." Charlotte changed up the mood, giving him a sweet smile. She leaned up to press a kiss on his cheek when no one was looking.

Robert grinned wide.

"Careful." He teased. "The walls have eyes!"

But despite this, he leaned down, placing a hand on her hip as he pressed a tender kiss to her temple, moving then to take her arm through his.

"Now then, fair lady, where shall I escort you? I have a few minutes until my next class."

"Some place where we can have nice, relaxing walk. I haven't really explore much of the school yet. Just the places where I know to go. Maybe you could show me?"

Robert smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored." He replied. "In fact, my next class is in the west wing. Why don't we take the long way around outside through the eastern gardens?"

"The gardens?" Charlotte blinked, "I've seen them on the official map before but never really saw them."

Robert steered her in the right direction as he led her towards the exit.

"There is a first time for everything." He said sweetly, holding the door open for her. "I'm confident you'll enjoy them!"

"I think I will too." Charlotte let him lead her away. She caught something in the corner of her eye. It was a strange black thing that hung from the ceiling. Her eyes look straight at it before turning away to follow Robert.

* * *

"And over right there are the hedge mazes, I'll show you those one day as well, it wouldn't be a good idea to get lost in them right now! And hm, what else? Ah yes! That right there is the fountain of Amour de Jeunesse, which roughly translates to 'Youthful Love'. It was a gift to the school from one of the richer families of France one year after the Club found their spoiled brat of a daughter a good husband. And that right there is the Archway alla Grandezza - or Archway To Greatness. It was donated by a wealthy Italian family who believed that anyone destined from greatness who passed under it would find for themselves a very rich future."

Robert looked around as he searched for more to point out to the girl.

"Those lotus blossoms there come straight from India. They're said to hold a sort of spiritual cleansing ability."

"Wow, there is so much here!" Charlotte laughed, enjoying the sights and sounds. "It's very beautiful and very well decorated."

Robert smiled, pleased that his companion was enjoying his tour. He looked around as the continued to walk, wondering what else might interest her. A small grin lit his face when his eyes fell on one such thing.

"Ah." He said simply, leading her towards a beautifully carved stone bench. "Sit here."

"Okay." Charlotte looked at it, "It's pretty. Very well. Almost hand made."

She sat down on it. "It gives a good view of the garden."

Robert nodded.

"Look around, take a good look and tell me what you see?"

"I see..." Charlotte paused, staring ahead. She pointed to a statue of a girl wearing a pretty dress with a simple grown on her head. "That."

Robert's grin widened as he sat down beside her.

"That," He said, gesturing towards the statue. "Is Skromnye Devy - The Modest Virgin. There is an old Russian legend that there was once a beautiful girl, stunningly gorgeous beyond compare. She was sought after by many a man, but she turned them all away, determined to find a man after her own heart, someone to truly loved her for her and would love and cherish her always. One day a cruel man came asking for her hand, having heard about her beauty by word of mouth. He was determined to have her for his own. He was a vain man and in his mind, he deserved to have the girl whose beauty was renowned. Of course, with his cold, black heart, she immediately scorned him and turned him away like the others."

The German looked sadly at the statue, staring at it before continuing.

"Furious for her rejection, the man decided that if he couldn't have her, no one would. So, he killed her. It's said that the angels, who had watched over the girl since infancy, were furious over her death. Forbidden by God to interfere in the lives of men they wept for thirty days and thirty nights, their tears falling as rain on the parched earth. From their tears and the blood of the beautiful virgin, sprouted those flowers she holds in her hands. It's said those flowers have the power to force the true nature of one's self to surface of ingested, though no one has seen them grow for a very long time."

Robert smiled again as he turned back to his companion.

"This bench is set out in view of all the most iconic and majestic of all the garden's prizes. They say that you can tell a person's heart by what the notice first when they sit here." He gestured then around the garden, pointing as he mentioned objects. "The vain will first notice the climbing roses of Narcissus, the brave will notice the foreboding shadow cast by the wall of petulance, the great ones will notice the archway, the curious will notice the mazes..."

He smiled at Charlotte as he spoke softly again.

"The pure of heart will notice the virgin..."

Charlotte chuckled. "I noticed her because she was just off to the side away from everything else. Despite how the story ended, I agree with the virgin girl. I'd rather have someone love me for me. For all my flaws and graces. My mother always said find someone who will love you for you. All of you. Because it will only end in sorrow if not. She told me that when I was about five, the first time. She's been telling me that ever since. She may be a worried mother but she just doesn't want me to get hurt like she was."

"Your mother is a very wise woman." The German said softly. He then lifted his wrist and looked at his watch before standing and offering the girl a hand. "Come, classes will be starting any moment. I'm afraid I've gotten a bit carried away so we'll have to hurry. I promise I'll show you the rest another day."

"Alright." Charlotte got up. "_No, of course he would not say anything about that. Charlotte let her own sigh be kept to herself. Her eyes drifted to the virgin girl. No, I didn't see you because I might be pure of heart. It's because I know that you and I craved the same thing."_

Robert led her away from the gardens. Her eyes took in the sights as they were leaving. Something silver and white catches her attention. Charlotte put the breaks on as she did a double take. In between some pine and fir trees, a statue sat. It was a painted statue, faded but very pretty. Faded dark hair with pale skin, a princess stands on a large square. She held an apple in one hand and a sword in the other and wore a jeweled crown. The words 'Meine Prinzessin Schneewittchen' were written across a large plaque. Underneath was the family who donated the statue.

Charlotte left Robert's side, walking towards it.

Her eyes gazed at the princess' stone eyes before looking down at the plaque. "Jurgen."

Robert stared at the statue.

"I'd forgotten about that..." He muttered absently under his breath.

"You forgot about the statue that." Charlotte read, "Frederick Jurgen donated in honor of his wife. Do you know who Frederick is?"

Robert sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yes." He said simply. "I'd forgotten because I wanted to... Frederick Jurgen is my father."

"Oh..." Charlotte glanced back at the statue. She put two and two together. "Robert...I'm...I'm sorry."

A pained expression crossed Robert's face at that.

"Liebste Mutter ... Sie werden schmerzlich vermisst ..." He whispered, seemingly to himself.

The German opened his eyes again and Charlotte noticed now that they were clouded with a deep sadness.

"It was her favorite fairy tale." He said softly. He reached out as if to touch the statue but stopped at the last moment and withdrew as if burned, turning away from it. "Let us go... it wouldn't do well to be late for class..."

"Okay." Charlotte watched as he went up the path. She quickly turned around to touch the base of the statue. "You have a fine son and he misses you. Don't worry, I'll come and visit."

She hurried after the German.

* * *

Johnny groaned audibly as he held his head.

_"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have drank that much!"_ He complained. It was lunch time and he'd picked up a tray of food, sitting at his usual table to wait for his friends, but even the smell of it made him want to hurl.

"Hey, Johnny!"

The redhead hissed as Oliver's voice was heard from beside him.

"Shhhh!" He growled. Oliver blinked at him for a moment before smirking.

"Awe! Drink too much? Not sick are you?"

Johnny looked up to glare at him but the Greenette simply laughed as his girlfriend and her best approached the table and joined them.

"Top o' the morn-"

"SHHHHHH!" Johnny hissed again, much more forcefully this time. McKenna halted in her tracks and blinked in bewilderment. She then seemed to realize what was going on and grinned wide.

"Awwwwe! Poor lad! Watcha got a headache? Your own damn fault it is for tryin' ta keep up with yours truly!"

The ravenette reached out to pinch his cheek and the redhead growled, angrily swatting her hand away and making her laugh.

"That's what you get for drinking so much." Serena pointed to him with her fork.

"I hate you all… God, I think I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die and Valdimar will stand over my grave and laugh." Johnny growled, hanging his head in his hands.

Just then a flash of white caught the redhead's eye and he lifted his head hopefully as Sinikka approached him. But to his surprise, she simply passed by him with empty try in hand.

"Huh?" He muttered, frowning. "Hey. Sin, over here."

Sinikka stopped and turned back to him with a dull stare. She lifted an eyebrow when she looked him over.

"You look like shit." She said bluntly. Johnny made a face at her.

"Gee, thanks." He muttered.

McKenna's grin widened.

"Poor boy's gone and got himself a hang-over." She sang playfully. The others expected her to melt away when the redhead shot her a deadly warning glare.

Sinikka's brow shot up.

"Is that so?" She asked with interest, her voice soft and cool and soothing. Johnny's heart jumped hopefully when she turned around to walk back to him, leaning down close to his face. He swallowed and stared at her as she looked at him but against everything he or anyone else expected, she shouted.

"MORNING JOHNNY!" She yelled loudly, making him cringe painfully and grab a hold of his head.

"Damn it woman!" He cursed angrily. "The hell was that for?"

The dark teen straightened again, a whisper of a smirk on her face before turning and disposing of her tray, casually leaving the cafeteria behind.

"What the hell is her problem? I apologized for being a dumbass last night." Johnny held his head,. "Damn it, why does she have to be so cruel?"

He struggled to get out of his chair. Serena helped him, watching him stumble.

"I'm gonna go see what crawled up her ass today." He mumbled.

"Johnny, I think you sh-"

"I got this Rena." He winced as his head throbbed and left to follow after the white haired girl like a hound on a rabbit.

Stumbling into the hallway, the redhead looked around for a minute before spotting the familiar tell-tale white blur disappear around the corner. With an annoyed sigh he bounded after her, ignoring the sickening flip-flopping of his stomach as he too rounded to corner. After blinking a few times to clear his head, Johnny thrust himself forward and grabbed the dark girl by the wrist, making her gasp in surprise as he pushed her down an empty corridor and thrust her up against the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" She snapped once she'd regained her bearings, lifting her hands to push him off. "Get the hell off of me!"

"I won't! You stubborn woman! What the hell crawled up your ass today? I apologized for being a dumbass. Yes, I'm paying it for it now. You don't have to go and be cruel!" Johnny growled between thumps of his brain.

Sinikka glared at him for a long time before eventually releasing a heavy sigh.

"You're right." She said tonelessly. "You bring on your own punishments don't you?"

Johnny furrowed his brows. The hell was that supposed to mean? Before he could ask however, the girl continued.

"You got what you wanted, I agreed to your date and now that I've done it, I'm off the hook. Now leave me alone McGregor, go find some other poor girl to sink your teeth into."

Thoroughly shocked, Sinikka had no problem shoving the redhead off her now as he gawked at her in disbelief.

"Got what I wanted...? I barely scratched the surface...now, wait a minute!" Johnny shook his head. "What the hell does that mean? Sin, you're not making sense."

"My _name_ is Sinikka!" She glared coldly at him. "Not Sin. Not Nikki, not Nika, or any other cutesy nicks you come up with; _Sinikka_!"

She took a measured step away from him then.

"And don't beat yourself up over it, it's nothing you did. We're just too different. You're not what I'm looking for, McGregor... not what I need. And I don't have time to waste making friends like you. I've done my research and you're not the kinda person I need marring my reputation."

She reached into her bag then and Johnny watched as she withdrew the gifts he'd given her the night before, thrusting them into his arms. His hands reflexively wrapped around it, starring at the girl in shock as she took a few steps away from him.

"It's not personal, just business." She said tonelessly, turning around and making to walk away - again!

"_It's just business..." _The words repeated themselves over and over in his head. _"We're too different...reputation...waste making friends like you..."_

Johnny couldn't move.

The world had flattened itself on top of him. Sinikka might as well have taken one of her icicles and stabbed it into his heart.

He didn't return to lunch. Instead he made his way back to his dorm, dumping the gifts on the floor.

"Oh, God Damn it." He cursed suddenly. He'd only just made it to the bathroom before his stomach betrayed him, emptying its contents into the cold porcelain bowl

Sinikka waited, forcing herself not to turn around until the crowd had dissipated and she'd reached an empty classroom. Quickly ducking inside, she shut the door behind her and locked it before turning to lean against it. Her chest was heaving rapidly and her throat had tightened to a painful degree.

"_God damn it!"_ She cursed in her head clenching her teeth and eyes shut as her fist pounded angrily backwards on the door. _"Get a hold of yourself you stupid girl!"_

Valdimar had been right, she was sure of it. And she knew she'd had to do it, but she didn't know it would be so damn hard.

_"I can't believe this!"_ She thought angrily_. "He's just a spoiled brat! He just can't take that someone actually turned him down, that's all! Idiot, he'll get over it!"_

Sinikka forced her eyes open but she couldn't slow her breathing any more than she could open her throat back up.

"It's better this way." She whispered, convincing herself. She closed her eyes one more time, taking great, greedy gulps of breath to calm herself. It was for the better, she had to remember that. Johnny didn't really care about her, he was a playboy, his own friends had said as much.

When she opened her eyes again, they'd regained their usual cold and dull luster and her breathing had returned to normal.

"_Now. Enough of these childish fantasies and antics."_ She thought, turning to unlock and open the door. Her gaze was steady when she re-entered the corridor and walked down it with purpose_. "Time to get back to work."_

She bumped into Serena on the way down.

"Sinikka, have you seen Johnny?" The teal haired girl looked at her, worried.

Sinikka frowned.

"No." She said simply, moving past the girl and continuing on her way.

"But the last time I saw him, he was chasing after you." Serena turned around, brows furrowed together in confusion.

Sinikka stopped and clenched her teeth but she didn't turn around.

"Don't you have a cell phone?" She asked tonelessly. "Why don't you call him? I assure you; I don't know where he is."

Serena didn't answer her. The only sound Sinikka heard from then on was the sound of Serena's footsteps carrying down the hall.

Sinikka took a deep breath and forced herself to continue on. She had to stick to her guns! She had to see it through. She's known what she had to do before coming to the school and it didn't include finding a fairy-tale ending for herself with some rich, Scottish, royal brat. Those things were meant for normal people.

* * *

Johnny moaned into the toilet bowl as his hand reached up and fumbled to find the handle to flush the toilet. He winced as the loud whirring pierced his skull but he had to admit; he felt a helluva lot better.

Hauling himself to his feet, the Scot made his way to his sink and let the cold water run. After splashing his face a few times he reached for the mouthwash, leaning his hands against the counter and looking in the mirror at his reflection as he swished a mouthful around his mouth.

He still looked like shit. But at least now his nausea was beginning to subside and he was convinced that after popping a few painkillers and chugging back some water, he'd feel better. In any case, he couldn't let it hinder him. Now that his head was a little clearer, the Scot realized he had to get to the bottom of things.

Just why would Sinikka blow him off like that? It was just like all those other girls he had tried to go after. But this one cut the deepest. Why did she talk to him like she was convinced he was so wrong for her?

Suddenly a pounding was heard at his door. Johnny moaned, "It's open!"

Serena rushed in.

"You're going to get into trouble." Johnny muttered to the wide eyed girl.

"Shut the hell up." Serena approached him. "You look like shit."

"So I've been told." The Scot growled irritably. "Whatta ya want?"

"I had a feeling something was going to happened. Sinikka broke it off with you, didn't she?"

"No...maybe… She sure gave me one hell of an emotional punch to the gut." Johnny ran a hand down his face. "If you're here to tell me that, then get!"

"I'm making sure you're going to be okay." Serena's face softened. "It was a bitch move for her to make."

"That's why I want to know what the hell happened!"

"What did she say?" Serena sat down on the bed.

"That she did her research and I wasn't good for her. That we we're too different...to go find someone else to sink my teeth into, something like that…. And that it was business, nothing personal." Johnny groaned.

"Oh God." Serena closed her eyes. "He finally got to her. We were just talking about it today."

Johnny gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, almost afraid to know. "Who got to her? And what were you talking about?"

"You missed it. There were posters of Robert and Charlotte with them kissing. That's how it began. I, Charlotte, and McKenna were talking about how it had to be Valdimar. Then Sinikka showed up, asking questions about you being a lady killer. McKenna put her two cents in, as usual, though I know she didn't mean any harm by it. Then Sin asked about you being a delinquent. The question had me worried. I told her you were a hothead and stubborn but goodness, you're not a criminal. She got this dark look on her face and left…. I think Valdimar said something to her, convinced her that you were no good. God, he's good. Too good. Enough to know that Sinikka hasn't realized she's being played."

Now, had it been any other time, Johnny would have jumped right on the 'lets-tease-the-stick-in-the-mud-about-his-embarrassing-moment' - ie Robert, band wagon, but this time, the redhead was too preoccupied with the rest of Serena's information.

Johnny's eyes widened.

"What!" He exclaimed. "That sunnovabitch! I knew he was up to something! Serena, I've gotta find her and fix this!"

"Johnny, I think he convinced her otherwise. She was very cold to me when I bumped into her in the hall and..." Serena had taken out her phone. "McKenna sent me a picture. You're not going to like it."

Johnny felt like he was gonna be sick again. Reaching out he wiggled his fingers at the girl.

"Give it! Lemme see!"

Serena handed him the phone. She had just got it the moment she had reached the boys dorm. Johnny looked at the picture of Sinikka sitting very close to some handsome brunette, a soft look on her face as he smiled, his mouth open and forming was most likely a charming string of words.

Yep there it was; the nausea that had nothing to do with his hangover.

Johnny swallowed hard, forcing back the bile rising in his throat as he thrust the cell back to Serena as if it had offended him on purpose.

"What the hell should I do? I can't just sit back and do nothin!"

"Win her over." Serena smiled. "I have a feeling that...you really did go out of your way to make her smile."

"Damn right I did! The whole stupid waterfall and the fireflies! I got her to smile for me! It was a real genuine smile, Rena! It was like everything she holds up as a mask fell. She looked...real. Happy. I mean really happy. Not that stupid thing she puts on to please everyone. I have no idea why she's here or what she thinks she's doing. But I do know one thing...I...I..."

Serena leaned forward. "You...what...?"

Johnny snapped his mouth shut and clenched his teeth again.

"I can't not do something." He growled, changing his mind. "... This is gonna kill my pride but... help me?"

"I thought you'd never ask. What is it that you want to do to win her back?" Serena smiled.

Johnny snorted.

"I duno!" He exclaimed loudly. "Something!.. Anything- OK, maybe not anything but... I duno, you're the chick! Gimme somethin'!"

Serena thought about it. She was distracted as she noticed a pile of art supplies on the floor. Her eyes fell on a sketch pad. Since when did Johnny take up art? She walked over to it, picked it up and opened it. The first picture was of the garden at school and Serena smiled, turning the page. Then her mouth dropped opened.

Serena turned around, holding up the second picture in the pad to show the Scot.

Johnny's breath hitched when he saw the page and his chest tightened. The picture the Italian was showing him was... him!

Johnny hesitantly reached out with a shaky hand, gently taking the pad from the girl and holding it tightly with both hands as he stared down at it. It was a drawing of him from the night before, looking good enough to be a black and white photograph. There he was, leaning against the tree, knee raised, arm across it, and... smiling. Had he really looked that happy?

The redhead swallowed against the lump in his throat and looked up at Serena, his eyes suddenly glassy.

"I gotta fix this, Rena.." He whispered, voice cracking slightly.

"I know you do." Serena's eyes were wet too. "I'll cheer you on the whole way and help with whatever I can. I think I know what you can do with that picture she drew of you."

Johnny blinked a few times and cleared his throat.

"What's that..?"

"The art department is having a contest for best new student artist. They give out prizes depending on what color you are. I think you should put it in the contest under Sinikka's name. I've never seen art like that before. The girl has amazing talent that could be put to use. She's a better artist then Oliver – but don't tell him I said that. I think you can win her over by letting everyone else see what makes her happy."

Johnny chewed his cheek for a minute.

"I duno..." He said uncertainly. "She kinda... it kinda seemed like her art was kinda private to her... she told me last night that only a handful of people even knew she drew... it might make her angrier."

"She dumped you to the curb like garbage. I think once she wins first prize, it will change her mind about what she does and how she wants people to see her. I think she hides the real her behind that icy blockade for a reason. I think you could be the one who will melt her down to herself again." Serena touched his shoulder. "If you care about her, do it. She might be mad. She might punch you, but in the long run, she'll thank you one day for it."

Johnny took a long, deep breath, looking back down at the picture. Eventually he nodded.

"OK." He said simply. "I asked and you answered... I'll trust ya on this one, Rena."

He looked up and placed a hand on her side, leaning in to give her an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"I owe ya big, kid." He whispered. And with that he ripped out the page and held it reverently before turning and leaving the room.

Serena smiled, following him out. She had a good feeling about Johnny and Sinikka. It might not work out right away but in the end, they'd both be happy.

* * *

Sinikka gathered up her things, slipping her books and supplies into her bag after the Professor dismissed her class. She absently moved aside a folder in there but froze when she realized something very important.

_"Damn it!"_ She cursed, her heartbeat increasing in a slight panic. _"I didn't take out that stupid portrait before I gave the book back to Johnny! Shit! How could I be so stupid!"_

She yanked out the folder she'd moved and quickly flipped through it, eyes desperately scanning her previous works for the one she hoped she had after all. But after searching and searching through the folder and her bag, she was forced to admit her mistake.

Sinikka sat, staring at the desk before her as her stomach churned sickeningly.

_"Ok... relax, Sin."_ She thought, trying to calm herself. _"Maybe he didn't even look... or maybe he was too pissed at you for it to matter, maybe he just threw it away... Either way, not a big deal, so he saw a picture you drew of him, what's the worst that could happen?"_

"Everything alright Miss Virtanen?"

Sinikka looked up at the Professor, noticing now that everyone else was gone. Placing her things back into her bag again, she stood and gave him a small bow.

"Yes, sir." She said politely. "Thank you, everything's fine."

That said she descended the stairs and left the classroom.

Johnny sighed heavily as he left the art room. His stomach churned sickeningly, nothing to do with the previous night's endeavors. But he'd meant what he said; he trusted Serena and her judgement. Besides, he had nothing else to go on.

The redhead was just about to head to his next class when he caught sight of a familiar white blur for the third time that day.

He quickly ducked somewhere to hide.

He did want to see her but not yet.

The redhead watched her, his eyes following her as she approached him. He held his breath as she passed him but she didn't notice him hiding in the shadows. He released a breath once she'd passed and made to move out of his spot but froze when someone else stepped into the empty hall in front of Sinikka, a low growl building in his throat when he noticed it was the boy from the picture Serena showed him.

He watched as the guy obviously flirted with her, though to her credit, she didn't appear to flirt back. This made the redhead smirk but he frowned again when she said something and reached out to playfully tug at the guy's blue blazer. The brunette laughed and took her hand, lifting it to press a sweet kiss to it. She nodded at whatever he said next, and the suave smile that appeared on the guy's lips after that made Johnny want to punch his lights out. The two bid farewell and Johnny watched her go. He tried to stay hidden he really did, but the previous scene was just too much.

Sinikka continued down the hall but the sound of footsteps made her turn around curiously. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar redhead charging towards her with a wild look. She opened her mouth to release an exclamation of shock and -admittedly - fright but the Scot lunged forward and clapped a hand over her mouth. With the speed and strength of a bull, he picked her up and thrust her through the door behind her, making her stumble on the other side. She watched as he reached behind him and shut and locked the door. It took her a moment to realize he'd pushed her into the library.

"Are you insane?" She yelled at him. Johnny clapped a hand over her mouth again, looking angrier then she'd ever seen him before.

"Yes, I am! Now listen here you cold hearted little nut job! I don't know what in the hell I've done to piss you off so much that I didn't fit into your neat, busy schedule, but I do know you're way smarter than this! And don't give me that damn cold look you give, the toneless voice you give to everyone, hoping they'll just bugger off! How dumb do you think I am? I'm not sure what shit Valdimar put into that head of yours but I doubt your empty between the ears! Now get this straight missy; I don't play games. And I don't like it when a woman messes with my head. You just happened to be the only one who has driven me this close to insanity. You're intelligent and talented. Stop wasting your time hunting down some blue blood dumbass to pay your way through Europe or for what God-Damn reason you need to have a rich husband!"

Johnny's head jerked to the side, so hard and fast he was surprised it didn't come right off, as a mocha-colored hand up and slapped him hard across the face, sounding like a clap of thunder in the empty library.

His eyes were blazing as he turned back to her but he calmed considerably, his heart sinking and stomach knotting to see her normally cold sapphire eyes glistening with tears, though the ever-present glare was still there.

"You bastard!" She choked thickly. "If I needed someone who thought they could read my mind I would have stayed home! I don't know how you found out but don't you think for one second that you're all high and mighty now that you know what I came here for!"

"No, I don't." Johnny frowned. "Sinikka, let me in. What's going on?"

"None of your damn business!" She snapped angrily. "You already know more than you need to know! What do you expect now hm? Yes! I came here for a sugar daddy! Isn't that what they call it? That was the only reason I let you have what you wanted and it's the only reason I'm here! Now what do you think, McGregor? You still think I'm a sweet little, misunderstood girl just starving for a little affection? Let me assure you, I'm not! All I want is what's in your wallet!"

"I don't believe that for one second." Johnny replied in a whisper. He didn't yell, just took her in. All anger and tears. Something must have happened back home.

"I didn't know what to do with you so I stumbled. I stumbled big time and all I want now is a second chance. That guy you were making eyes at? An idiot. Besides, he got a girl pregnant last year so he has to pay child support." Johnny told her. "Please, Sinikka… Let me try and make this right."

Sinikka made a face.

"Making eyes at!" She repeated in disgust. "You men! Think you know it all! Well you missed your chance! I put myself on the line for you like a complete idiot and- Ugh! Nevermind! Get outta my way, I'm gonna be late for class!"

She tried to shove him away again but Johnny pushed her back against the bookshelf, making her turn an angry glare on him. But he just stared at her calmly as he held her firmly in place.

"What if I want it back?" He asked desperately. "What if I want to make up for what I missed? I'm not whatever that old bastard told you I was Sinikka, you can't trust him! Please!"

He reached up then and tenderly bushed her hair from her face.

"Please..." He whispered again. "What have you got to lose?"

She growled at him but said nothing else. She reminded Johnny of a cornered animal, but funny thing about those; cornered animals were usually just frightened creatures trying to look scary.

"Sin… please?" He leaned a little in.

Sinikka's expression dropped and an unfamiliar hot wave washed over her. She tried to lean away from him but her head was already against the shelf.

"Don't even think about it!" She warned breathlessly, intending it to sound much more threatening than it did.

"Or what?" He whispered as his lips hovered over hers before they brushed together.

It was like a volcano erupting inside of a glacier.

Sinikka's eyes widened, staring at Johnny, frozen, as his half-lidded eyes stared back at her. He pulled back a little, hesitated a moment, and leaned in again, his lips barely grazing hers and sending another hotter molten wave through her. Her chest was heaving rapidly and Johnny smiled against her mouth as he felt it.

"Don't lie to me..." He whispered against her mouth. "You can say what you want... but this, right here, right now... this speaks volumes..."

Sinikka was a fluster of heat and nerves. The redhead had awakened something inside her and she didn't like it one bit. She felt like she was losing control of herself and it terrified her like nothing ever had before.

He quietly backed off, slowly letting go, letting the feel and sensations he'd forced on her linger, boil. Johnny gave her a tender smile, bowing a little.

"I'm going to win you over." He said softly, almost a whisper. "Whether you like or not."

The redhead moved to unlock the door, a huge grin on his face. Finally, he gave her a small wave before leaving her in the library alone.

Sinikka felt her knees give out and she slid to the floor, eyes wide and heart thundering so loudly in her ears it sounded like a thousand war drums. She was unable to slow her breathing this time as her chest rose and fell like stormy waves.

A shaky hand slowly went up to her mouth and dark fingers brushed her lips as she continued to stare wide-eyed ahead of her. Once again that horrible, hot wave washed over her as she felt Johnny's lips so dangerously close to hers, a feeling that lingered and lasted like he was still there, pressing her up against the shelf.

Clenching her eyes shut she angrily pounded the floor with a fist.

How_ dare_ he!

But try as she might to be angry at him, she was far more angry at herself when she realized that she was disappointed he hadn't continued...

* * *

Her eyes studied the ingredients before her. This was probably the worst idea she has ever had. Sure, Diedre had asked her good friend who ran the culinary kitchen to lent it to her. Drama class had been awkward. Deidre could tell. Robert hadn't really spoken a word all day. The poor boy had to be reminded that his mother was no longer on Earth. Why did she always resort to baking in order to cheer her friends up? A bad habit that she obtained from her step father. She was making what the Germans call Bienenstich. Back home, it was called a 'Bee Sting' Cake. It was taking a while for the soon to be cake to be filled with vanilla custard, caramelized almonds and rum filling.

She followed the recipe she had got from her stepdad.

It was a sure win to the German's heart.

Soon the cake was done. Now she had to layer it with the custard, the almonds, the cherries. She added a bit of rum flavoring to the icing as well.

She took a whiff. "Wooo, smells like a drunk cake. Goodness. I hope this makes him feel better."

"Just what are you making, child?"

Charlotte looked up as Deidre entered the room, smiling as she looked around at the multitude of pots, pans and ingredients around the area.

"You're goin all out with this aren't ya?"

"I...Baking is the one thing I know I can share with my friends. Besides, I have a hunch this might be Robert's favorite cake." Charlotte layered the three cakes with the vanilla custard.

Deidre laughed as she reached out and playfully stuck her finger in the icing bowl to take a lick.

"Well if it isn't it will be!" She said with a laugh. "That's some good eatin girl!"

She smiled as she leaned back and looked the cake over.

"You're a natural!" She teased. Her expression softened then. "I don't know what happened with you two but I can tell you're doing your best to fix it... Dear, sweet Robbie's not the grudge-holding kind so I think you're on the right track."

Deidre reached out and affectionately moved the girl's bangs from her face so she could get a good look into her eyes.

"That boy is an odd one." She said affectionately, softly. "But I can tell you're gonna be just what the doctor ordered. You take care of each other now, people spend entire lifetimes looking for what you two've got goin on... and not everyone finds it."

She smiled softly again as she straightened and turned to leave.

"I'm not your mama, I can tell she's already done a fine job... but if you ever need anything, something you can't find anywhere else, old Deidre is always here!" She paused before she left the room and gave the blonde a small wink. "Oh, and just a little tip between girlfriends, Robbie likes strawberries."

"Strawberries?" Charlotte stared at the cherries. "Good! I hate cherries."

She could easily omit the cherries out of the recipe. Charlotte stuck the jar back into the huge fridge. Her eyes were looking around when she spotted the jar. Her eyes widen, grabbing it.

"Nutella! Ooh Strawberries and nutella. God, what am I trying to do? Fatten him? Oh well." She put the jar back, knowing she could get some from the cafeteria.

Charlotte had the kitchen spotless as she left, carrying the cake in the special dish she gotten off of Diedre. Soon Charlotte was asking the lovely ladies at the kitchens for strawberries and Nutella. Soon she had a whole picnic in a huge basket they packed for her, all filled with yummy German treats and foods.

"Yep, I'm trying to fatten him up." Charlotte laughed, carrying the basket and the cake.

It was a well-versed fact that the fastest way to a man's heart was through his stomach, and Charlotte was more than willing to test that theory. She smiled happily as she took the basket, thanked the ladies and left the cafeteria.

Charlotte looked up at the glass ceiling, shielding her eyes from the sinking sun as she looked up through it.

She shivered in delight at the prospect of a picnic by sunset. It would be so romantic and perfect.

All she needed was the German himself.

Charlotte stopped midway from the cafeteria to text him. She managed to sit down the basket with the cake on top to do this.

'Meet me by the fountain near the cafeteria. Please. It's important.'

"I hope you answer..." She threaded her fingers together.

Within moments, the blonde received a text, smiling as she saw it was from her favorite German.

'Of course... is anything wrong?'

'I have something for you. But you need to come downstairs and get it. I can't carry it that far.' She texted back.

Once again the response was almost immediate.

'...I'll be right there.'

Charlotte let out a small squeal of delight. "Yay~! Ooh goodness!"

She looked at her reflection in the water, trying to fix her hair. She tried to make sure she didn't have anything left on her face from baking. Charlotte dusted herself off. She had changed into normal clothes when she was baking since it was after class hours. She wore a long dark grey cardigan with a pretty lavender blouse, jeans, and ankle boots.

"Gah, I swear I'm a messy baker," She found flour on her cardigan. She tried to dust it off as best she could.

"You look lovely.. what's the occasion?"

Charlotte looked up to see Robert approaching her, unconsciously pulling at the uniform blazer he was still wearing as he looked her over.

"I..." Her mouth couldn't twitch, "I..."

She remember the basket and the cake, "I come bearing cake and food and hoping on a picnic as a way to make for...making you sad?"

She held up the cake dish. "I made it myself. I hope it turn out okay."

Robert looked bewildered for a moment.

"What? You didn't-" He paused when he realized what she was talking about and his expression softened before giving her a sweet smile.

"Dear, sweet Charlotte." He said softly, almost to himself. "That was hardly your fault and I deeply apologise for making you think it was... still, since you've obviously gone through so much trouble, we can't have your efforts go to waste."

He reached out and gently took the basket from her, taking her hand in his free one then before leaning in to press a sweet, lingering kiss to her cheek.

"I would love to have a picnic with you." He whispered softly.

Her heart fluttered, "Good. But you have to pick the spot because I have no idea where to go."

Robert smiled, lifting her hand to press a kiss to it before entwining his fingers with hers and leading her towards the exit.

"I think I know a place." He said with a cheeky smile.

The German lead her outside and along a familiar path. She was a little disappointed when he brought her back to the eastern gardens again but it gave way to curiosity when he lead her towards the maze.

"Where are you taking me, Mad Hatter?" Charlotte teased playfully, staring at the maze with a pop of red and white flowers that reminded her of Wonderland.

Robert chuckled but didn't look down at her.

"You'll see." He said cryptically, giving her hand a little squeeze. "Don't let go of me."

Charlotte held his hand tightly as he led her around corner after corner. She gave up trying to remember it all and silently prayed she didn't end up losing him. If she did, she'd never find her way out again! It amazed her that he seemed to know where he was going.

Finally, after a seemingly never ending walk, the two emerged out into a large clearing of what was obviously the center of the maze. The blonde gasped lightly when she looked around. There was a large, bubbling fountain, gorgeous, colorful flowers that released a delicious smell into the air and the sound of birds singing softly nearby. In the center of it all was what looked like a large, stone gazebo. She allowed Robert to lead her up to it and they both climbed the stairs. Charlotte was surprised as they looked reached the top and realized in awe that the gazebo was raised to overlook the maze, and she was surprised when she saw how far they had travelled. It made her heart jump excitedly that from the height, they could also see the sun sinking low towards the horizon, casting a beautiful, orangey glow over area.

"It's beautiful." Charlotte looked around. "Too unreal. Okay, I take it back. It's not Wonderland, This is Hogwarts."

She laughed, turning around. Robert had begun setting everything up. Charlotte watched him. Her eyes smiled to see him happy again.

Robert breathed deeply as the German took out the cake, laying it on the large stone table. She resisted a giggle when he unconsciously licked his lips as he eyed it.

Clearing his throat and tearing his gaze away from the desert, the German looked up and smiled at his companion, gesturing to a comfy looking, padded stone chair.

"Well, shall we?"

"Mm hmm," He helped her into her seat before taking his own. "I have no idea what half the foods are. They're all German. The ladies at the kitchen had been so helpful. I would remember all their names but I got so caught up. But I had a hunch most of these are your favourite foods, "Her eyes turned to the cake, "and desserts. I hope that turn out okay. You want to try it first?"

Robert grinned as he looked around.

"No worries, I know what everything is! And I can tell by the look and smell, you've done wonderful!"

The German took another, long, deep breath.

"Mmmm... Charlotte, you are a gem!" He said appreciatively, eyeing some cubed bratwursts. "I hope you don't think I'm letting you go after this! You've officially hooked me!"

She laughed as he began to eat. She did as well. Everything was delicious to her as well to him. There was one thing on the table that she was indifferent about trying.

Sauerkraut.

She stared at it like it was an old enemy.

Robert caught his date eying the food and another huge grin crossed his face. Scooping up a forkful, he held it out to her encouragingly.

"Try it, it's delicious! I promise, you'll love it!"

"I had a bad experience as a child once." Charlotte sighed, "Okay."

She took the fork full.

It was surprisingly not bad.

"Mmm...I think that cure my childhood nightmares." Charlotte said through a full mouth.

Robert chuckled and to Charlotte's surprise, he got up and made his way around the table to sit by her. He then took a fork full of something else and held this out to her.

"Here, try this one next!"

"What is it?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sauerbraten!" He said simply. "Try it!"

Charlotte gave him a look of 'I better not die or you will' look before taking a bite. The gravy hit her mouth first before the meat did. It was delicious in a warm 'n' fuzzy kind of way. Charlotte grabbed his wrist to hold onto his fork as she lick off the bits of gravy from it. She pulled away after she was done.

"Mmm...that was good." She smiled at, swallowing, "Mmm...comfort."

Her eyes opened to look at him.

Robert's face had gone a little pink and he cleared his throat before forcing a smile.

"There, you see." He said softly, a slight hitch to his voice. "Looks like between yourself and the kitchen ladies, you've all created a feast befitting a king."

"Well you're not king yet. But one day, you will be." She playfully poke his nose before getting up. Charlotte stood over her masterpiece, studying it before cutting out a slice. She grabbed one of the plates, placing it carefully on the plate. She slide the plate towards Robert.

"I want your honest opinion on it. This is my first time making it so, as an authentic German, you have to tell me if I did it right. The only change I made was no cherries."

Robert lifted an eyebrow.

"Either you're a very good guess..." He began, turning a smirk on the girl. "Or you've done your homework!.. Did you know Strawberries were my favourite?"

Charlotte tried to avoid his eyes, "Maybe...maybe not..."

She pulled out the Nutella jar and the container of strawberries, "For after the cake."

Robert chuckled before picking up his fork and slicing off a piece of his cake. He popped it into his mouth and paused as the flavour exploded onto his tongue. Charlotte watched as his eyes closed in bliss.

"Mmmmm..." He hummed, chewing and swallowing before immediately going fr another piece.

"Mmmmmmmm!" He repeated, a little more enthusiastically this time.

"This is wonderful!" He said over a third mouthful. He'd gotten half-way through it before he spoke again. "Charlotte, I do believe you've done better with this cake then my father's best chefs back home!"

"Really? Yes! I did not fail!" Charlotte put both her fists into the air.

Robert grinned and reached out to playfully poke her exposed belly.

"No, you most certainly did not!"

"Hey!" She put her arms down, covering her stomach, "watch it, mister."

She glared at him.

The German chuckled again and reached out to tickle her side.

"I'm sorry." He replied with a teasing grin this time. "Does that bother you?"

He ticked her again.

"No! Stop it," She tried to hide the laughing wanting to bubble out, "I'm not ticklish."

Yes she was. She was very ticklish around her stomach and side. And if he knew, her neck.

Robert's grin widened impossibly big now as he turned to straddle his seat and reach out to tickle both her sides.

"Stop it!" She laughed. "You're mean! Quit tickling me!"

She tried to smack him away but couldn't. She was laughing so hard that she was about to fall over onto the floor.

Robert laughed now as well and grabbed the girl around the waist just as she fell backwards. Reflexively, her arms reached up to grip his shoulders and she looked up into his face as he leaned over her and smiled. The look in his eyes made her nervous - in a good way - and she felt her face heat.

"Okay, you found out I'm ticklish. You win." She laugh, "anything else you want to know about me?"

"No." He answered simply, his voice soft and tender. "I like surprises."

"Me too," Charlotte smiled, "did I cheer you up?"

Robert's smile widened as his face leaned down into hers a little. One hand left her, the other still around her waist, but she was too caught up in that look to bother to find out where it went.

"Yes, you did." The German whispered. "Very much. In fact, this is the happiest I can remember being in... a very long time."

Charlotte's heartbeat quickened as the German leaned tantalizingly close to her face but just before their lips brushed, he spoke again.

"Especially since you've brought me my favourite treat."

Charlotte blinked but before she could comment, a nutella-covered strawberry appeared in her line of view and hovered over her lips.

Her head moved back, staring at it.

"Sneaky, I like that." Charlotte opened her mouth. She smirked as she put her mouth around it, trying to pull it out of his hands.

Robert smirked too and pulled the berry away from her.

"Don't be greedy!" He teased. "You got the best bit!"

Charlotte watched as he popped the fruit into his own mouth.

She gaped at him.

"Wait..." She stopped, "is this payback for teasing you?"

Charlotte gave him a look, pouting.

The German chuckled, chewing and swallowing before grinning again.

"Maybe." He said playfully.

"I guess I deserve it," Charlotte sighed before she turned around to grab her own strawberry. She swirled it into the nutella. Charlotte's eyes twinkle as she pop the fruit into her mouth.

"Mmm..." Charlotte got greedy, sticking a finger into the chocolate hazelnut spread. She licked it off her finger. "Just as good as back home."

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Yum?" He asked with a smirk, watching as she did it again.

"Mmm hmm. It's one of those things I'm addicted to. Mom hates that I like it so much. Says it's too sweet. But I know I caught her more than once eating out of it with just a spoon. Mmm. So yummy!"

Robert watched her like a hawk as she stuck her finger into the jar a third time. His gaze followed the heaping on her finger as she moved to pop it into her mouth again, but to her utter shock and surprise his head darted forwards and snatched her finger between his lips. Charlotte felt her face heat hotly and her eyes widened in shock as the German sucked teasingly on her finger, his heavily lidded eyes watching her reaction carefully. She could feel the thickness of his tongue and mouth and it made her shiver as a hot wave crashed through her body.

"Good?" She couldn't find air.

What was air?

She bit back her lip, trying not to say too much for what going through her head.

"Umhm..." Roberts response rumbled through his throat. Very slowly, tantalizingly, he pulled his head back, his lips sliding slickly over her finger until he finally released her with a teasing lick to the tip of her finger.

Her other hand was gripping onto the stone table until her knuckles turn white. The moment he let go, she let out a breath.

"Tease..." She muttered.

Robert smirked, leaning back into her face again.

"Tell me you don't love it.." He replied in a low whisper, his voice sounding a little husky. He leaned into her face, nuzzling her cheek with his nose before pressing a tiny peck to it. Then another, and another, each one lasting a little longer than the last.

His lips moved across her cheek, pressed a tiny kiss to her earlobe. He brushed her hair back and pressed a tender, sensual kiss to the sensitive place behind her ear. He made to move again but pulled back slightly, a guilty expression on his face though his eyes were clouded.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered. "I... didn't mean to... get carried away."

"What are you sorry for," Her violet eyes had darken. She couldn't catch her breath, having her chest heaving up and down.

"A gentleman should never..." He trailed off as he leaned back down into her face again. "Don't want to..."

His lips were so close to hers now she could feel his breath on her face and it made her shiver. His eyes were barely half-mast and the arm still around her waist finally pulled her up, pressing her close to him.

"Please...just a little?" She begged.

Hearing her beg like that, beg for something he desperately wanted to give her, Robert felt something knot deep down and it was like something snapped inside him. Like a viper striking it's prey, the German captured her lips. He pulled her into his lap so she was straddling his hips and wrapped both arms around her, pressing her impossibly close to him as he kissed her hungrily.

It was blazing hot. Charlotte took it, ate it, desperately wanting more and more. She didn't care if it was too soon or too late. She was taking a big step going this far. She didn't care. She didn't care at all. All she wanted was to have him kiss her, drink her up. Her body hummed as he devoured her mouth.

A small sound that sounds like a mix between a moan and a whimper escaped Robert's throat and his hands reached up to take her arms and put them around his neck. He then wrapped his arms all the way around her, pushing against her a little as he deepened the kiss.

God it was pure ecstasy! He felt like he was drunk, he couldn't control himself. He wanted her, needed her like nothing he'd ever craved before.

"Charlotte..." He almost moaned breathlessly against her lips, nipping and licking sensually, greedily. He couldn't get enough of her!

Her hand wiggle free, latching onto his hair.

She opened her mouth for him, ready to attack.

God, is this what riding a rollercoaster felt like?

It was pure adrenaline! Passion! She wanted more.

Robert slid his hands under her thighs and lifted her up. Lips never leaving hers, he carefully lowered her to lay on the seat before pressing himself tightly to her and devouring her lips predatorily. His tongue licked at her lips, waiting for her to open for him again. When she did, he slipped inside and sensually, fiercely, ran it along hers.

The moment his tongue was in her mouth, she let out a small moan. Oh God, the boy could kiss. It went beyond gooey legs and warm cheeks. Her tongue did battle with his until he claimed dominance.

Robert kissed her until he felt the animal inside gaining too much momentum. A little reluctantly, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers as he panted. But he couldn't stop his hands from roaming as they ran up and down her sides, legs and back again, over and over as he stared down into her face.

"I want you, Charlotte!" He said breathlessly. "I want you always! I know it's so soon but I promise you, I've never meant anything so fully in my entire life! There have been other girls, others I could have had this with but never wanted it... I want it with you, I want you to be mine, I don't ever want to think about sharing you with anyone ever again!... I've never wanted something so badly... Please... let me keep you..."

Charlotte cup his face in her hands. Her eyes, though dark with passion, were gentle. She kissed his forehead, his cheeks, and his lips. Small, petite kisses.

"You're the only guy I have ever went this fast with. I don't think I could be shared with anyone else. I'll let you keep me."

Her eyes closed for a second.

It was a big step.

Her heart crying out with her brain screaming 'too soon'.

She was jumping without looking.

Robert lifted his head a little, ignoring the suicide attempt on his heart's behalf.

"I know you're scared..." He whispered, barely audible as he reached up to brush her hair back. "I am too... but.. we're in this together... I'll have you know that... with your feelings for me... I give all of myself to you as well..."

He pressed a long lingering kiss to her lips before adding;

"I am yours, heart, body and soul if you want me..."

_No, don't cry. Damn it Charlotte, don't cry. You such a sentimental fool, Charlotte. Don't cry._ She felt her breath hitch, covering her mouth. Too fast and too real. Oh goodness, she was going to fall. She could see it already. She was going to fall fast and hard. And it could and might kill her.

"Robert..." Stray tears betray her as she smiled at him.

Robert's eyes widened in horror and alarm as tears began streaming down the blonde's face.

"Charlotte!" He cried, his heart breaking. "Please! Oh, God..."

He began kissing her cheeks, pressing them all over her face as he kissed away the tears and stoked her hair.

"Oh please don't cry..." He whispered, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry!" He said between kisses. "I'm so sorry! ... please forgive me..."

"Sorry for what? I'm having a moment here," She sniffled, wiping her eyes, "Goodness boy, I'm not dying."

The German released a huge sigh before giving her a weary smile.

"You didn't answer me..." He whispered.

"I didn't want to start sobbing on you." Charlotte took a breath, smiling, giggling at herself, "No...I...you...you surprised me and I had a moment...a moment that I'm...-"

_I'm falling for you. It's been a short time but I already jumped off the cliff._

Robert chuckled and gave her a warm smile before leaning down and kissing her deeply again.

The kiss quickly evolved into a heated gesture and soon they were right back where they were. Robert's lips left hers and he trailed kisses along her cheek and jawbone before making his way to her neck. Charlotte bit her lip as he quickly found her sweet spot and kissed, nipped and suckled as his arms wound back around her.

"Oh..." Charlotte's eyes fluttered closed, "I should have told you...that...my neck is...oooh."

Robert smirked against the sensitive area.

"You're not the only one, my love..." He whispered huskily against her skin. "I believe everyone has that.. problem."

To emphasize, he gently nipped, earning him a delicious shiver that made a hot wave wash over his own body.

_She's going to be the death of me..!_ Robert thought feverishly, though he couldn't bring himself to complain. In Johnny's words the night before; he'd die a happy man!

"Robert," Charlotte gritted her teeth before letting out another gasp, "you better stop before...I probably do something crazy."

Robert considered ignoring the request, quite curious as to what she classified as 'crazy', but the better sense in him beat the beast inside back into submission and he sighed before reluctantly pulling back and sitting up. He gave Charlotte a sweet smile as he took her hand and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"You're probably right.." He said softly. "Plenty of time for... other things. We shouldn't get too carried away just yet..."

"We shouldn't." Charlotte ran fingers through her hair, pushing her bangs out of her face. She touched her neck. "Did you mark me?"

Robert opened his mouth to say, 'no of course not', but his eyes widened when he saw the angry purplish-red mark marring her otherwise flawless skin.

"I-I-..." he bit his lip, staring at it.

"You did, didn't you?" Charlotte patted her neck, trying to feel for it. She felt one particular spot, feeling somewhat sore. Charlotte touched it, smirking at him.

"You marked me." She grinned.

Robert blinked at her, surprised she wasn't angry. He stared at her for a minute before grinning sheepishly and nodding.

"I did..." He admitted.

Charlotte gave a goofy smile. She stood up, dusting off her clothes. She walked over to him, leaning down for one long kiss. "I'm all yours," she whispered against his mouth before moving back to the table.

She picked up the nutella, "I'll never look at this the same way again."

Robert chuckled softly, turning properly in his seat again before turning towards the horizon and watching as the sun finally sank below the horizon.

"Well, certainly the most... interesting picnic I've ever been on..." He said with a cheeky smirk.

"Me too," Charlotte walked over to him after biting into some of the leftover strawberries. She sat down in his lap, watching the sun.

Robert smiled and wrapped his arms around her, resting the side of his cheek atop her head as he too watched the glorious light sink below the horizon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

A small smile was on Robert's face as he slowly faded back into consciousness. Eventually, he opened his bleary eyes and blinked up at the ceiling.

"Damn it... couldn't have stayed asleep just a little longer..."

It had been such a good dream too...

He yawned and stretched wide, smiling again as Charlotte's face appeared once more in his mind's eye.

Since that perfect date, he could not get her out of his mind. The smell, the taste, the touch of her was imprinted onto his very soul.

With a contented sigh, the German entered his bathroom and proceeded to shower. When he was finished, he dried himself off, wrapping the towel around his waist as he made his way to his closet. He'd only just opened the shutter when a knock sounded at his door. With a look of confusion and curiosity, he walked over to it and looked through the spyhole, immediately lifting his eyebrow at the person on the other side. When he opened the door he gave his disheveled redheaded best friend a strange look.

"Morning." Johnny walked in. "God, I need a shower. I need a drink. I need something..."

Robert's brows shot up as looked the teen over.

"I can see that." He said bluntly. "So why are you standing here, in _my_ room, at such an ungodly hour?"

"Because I need a friend." Johnny turned around, giving Robert the most pathetic excuse of a puppy dog pout he could muster.

A surprised look crossed the German's face. It must be serious if the redhead was outright willing to admit he needed help.

"Well..." He said, a little awkwardly. "I'm... always here. You know that... what happened now? For I dear say I know the source of the problem."

"I'm pathetic." Johnny sat down on the bed, hanging his head. "God, what am I going to do? I just...she's...grr, I never had someone keep me so twisted up in knots like this. It's sad…. Although I did make some progress by cornering her in the library last night and finding out some information about her."

Robert lifted an eyebrow.

"Do I want to know?" He asked bluntly.

"She says she only wants a guy because of his money. But something is off because she was all teary-eyed. Now, a girl who just wants money wouldn't be all emotional like that. Something must of happened back home in Norway-

"Finland." Robert interrupted.

"Right." Johnny replied absently. "Finland, that's making this girl want to marry into money. I just have to find out what and see if I can fix it so she can stop going after idiots and give me another chance!"

Robert thought long and hard about that.

"Well..." He began, weighing his words carefully. "How did you manage to find out what you did? I thought she'd made it clear she didn't want to see you again? Whatever it was, it clearly worked because you've obviously obtained much information from it…"

"I...kinda...maybe... got jealous when she was all over the Connor guy. Well maybe a lot jealous. He was being flirty and she didn't reject him and I kinda lost it...and kidnapped her to the library and said some things and she got upset with me and slapped me and... then I almost kissed her and there was some sexual tension and...yeah."

Robert sweatdropped.

"You're such a charmer..." He muttered with a sigh. "Well, clearly it worked... how did she appear before you left?"

Johnny grinned.

"Sexually flustered, possibly angry?"

The German was unable to decide whether he was impressed with the Scot's tactics or weary. In the end he decided on neither and instead sighed.

"That's all very well and good, Johnny. Congratulations. I do hope for your sake that you're right; about how she was when you left that is. I would suggest you should have... stayed or something, make sure... Never mind, it doesn't matter now. In any case, it would be prudent for you to go get showered and dressed at the very least. You look like you slept in your clothes and haven't showered in days!"

The German sighed.

"Not a charming tactic, I assure you... a shave wouldn't do you harm either..."

Johnny rubbed his chin. "Eh! I'll take care of that. I don't care how much I look like my father, hell no to the beard. Until I'm thirty. I'll get to getting clean and whatnot…. Just one more thing before I go and bathe."

Robert was almost afraid to ask.

"What's that?" He muttered.

"Did you slip her tongue on the first date?" Johnny smirked evilly at Robert.

The German's entire body turned Scarlet and Johnny roared with laughter, nearly falling off the bed.

"Get out!" Robert shouted, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

"Aw, c'mon." Johnny got up. "Don't get me wrong. You picked a good one; she's cute, she's nice, she's all fun and you're not fun. You two complete each other."

He made a circle as Robert backed him out the door.

"Good bye Johnny."

The door slammed in his face.

"Fine, be a prude. I'll just go asked the lady about all the horny, dirty details."

Robert looked horrified when the door flew open again.

"Johnny!" He all but shouted. "I swear on my mother's grave! If you even consider it, being my friend won't save you because I _will _kill you!"

"You've been promising me a painful death since we were six. Your dad and my mom have a betting pool. It's pretty sad." Johnny cackled. "Relax, I won't. But seriously, you picked a good one. Just don't screw it up or I'm calling your father."

The vein in Robert's head was throbbing over-time and the German said nothing else as he clenched his teeth and slammed the door in the Scot's face one more time.

"Oh yeah, he's got it bad." Johnny grinned. "Heh."

He lifted an arm to sniff himself.

He made a face.

"Dear god, did I die sometime last night? Whew, shower time!"

* * *

Sinikka sighed as she pulled her hair up into its usual high-ponytail. She looked past her reflection in the mirror as Charlotte stirred in her sleep and blinked herself awake. When the blonde rolled over to look at her, the dark teen nodded her head at her and turned around.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She said tonelessly. "Sleep well?"

"Mmm yes I did." Charlotte sat up with a smile. She slid out of bed with a yawn. Her hands stretched to try and find the hairband she left there the night before. Charlotte pulled all of her hair off her neck and out of her face so it wouldn't get in the way when she went to put on makeup.

"You must have." Sinikka said, going to her closet and pulling out her blazer before slipping into it. "Must have been a damn good dream too because you were talking about a particular German all night long."

Charlotte blushed, sticking her head out of the bathroom. "Uh, heh. I normally do not talk in my sleep. But yes, I did."

Sinikka smirked but made no further comment as she moved to her bedside table to put the books and things left there into her bag.

Charlotte quickly finished her makeup, even covering up said spot. It was like it wasn't even there. She let her hair down, leaving only one black headband. She looked pretty. She felt pretty. She even put in her favorite pearl earrings just because she was feeling good. Charlotte came out of the bathroom, changed into her uniform and was soon ready to start the day!

"Walk with me to breakfast?" Sinikka asked simply, surprising her roommate because the girl was usually up and out of the room at the butt crack of dawn.

"Sure!" Charlotte grabbed her backpack, double checking that she had everything and followed Sinikka out the door. The blonde was greeted with friendly hellos and good mornings from a lot of the red uniformed girls again. She smiled. It was going to be a good day.

"Good morning, Mistress Sinikka, Mistress Charlotte." Pip surprised them both the moment they were downstairs.

"Good morning Pip. How are you?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm just good. I have something for you, Miss Charlotte." Pip hands her an envelope. "You have a package in the mail room. Be sure to go and pick it up. You have a letter, Miss Sinikka."

Pip handed it to her.

"Sorry to interrupt your trip to breakfast. Enjoy ladies!" The brit quickly ran off, disappearing like an insect into the woodwork.

Sinikka lifted an eyebrow as she turned the letter over in her hands.

"Now what could this be...?" She muttered to herself as Charlotte looked on curiously. Suddenly her stomach knotted sickeningly. No one would send her a letter, unless-

Quick as a blink she ripped the envelope open, her heart pounding against her rib cage menacingly as a shaky hand withdrew the paper from the envelope, dropping the latter to the floor.

"Sin? What is it?" Charlotte looked at her. "It's not your dad, is it?"

The shorter girl panicked, hoping it wasn't bad news.

The dark girl ignored the blonde for the time being as her eyes scanned the letter. She relaxed visibly and released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding as her heart rate went back to normal.

"Just junk." She said absently, pawning the page off on the blonde so she could read it. "Something about some contest I won apparently. But I didn't enter any contests. Just throw it in the garbage when you're done."

"Uh...Sin, you won the school's art contest. You won first prize. The prize is..." Charlotte's eyes widened, "Uh.. Sin...you did read this right?"

Sinikka rolled her eyes.

"I just told you I didn't enter any contest, Charlotte." She said simply. "Ignore it. Come on, I'm starving."

"Sin, you just won ten thousand American dollars." Charlotte gave her a deadpan stare as if to say, 'really?'

Sinikka's entire body tensed and she slowly turned back to the blonde with a shocked expression. Charlotte handed the letter back to her and the dark teen's eyes scanned the page, actually taking it in this time. Finally she furrowed her brows with a bewildered expression, hardly daring to believe the words.

"This doesn't make any sense..." She said in confusion. "I didn't enter anything... I haven't even finished any of my projects... C'mon!"

The dark girl grabbed Charlotte's hand and proceeded to drag her along the hall at a quick pace, forcing the shorter girl to have to run to keep up with her.

Finally the two reached the art room and Sinikka moved to enter but suddenly backtracked and whirled around to stare wide-eyed at the wall outside. There, hanging plainly for all too see was the picture she'd drawn of Johnny on their first date the other night, the words 'First prize winner! Congrats, Sinikka Virtanen' written in fancy writing on a sheet underneath.

"That bastard!" She spat, reaching up to rip it off the wall. Without waiting for Charlotte now, the girl turned and ran.

She ran as fast as her legs should carry her until eventually she reached the cafeteria. Her eyes darted wildly around until finally they fell on the one she was looking for. With a savage growl she shot towards the redhead.

Johnny looked up, smiling a moment when he saw her but it quickly faded when he noticed the look on her face.

"Wha- whoah!" The redhead's eyes widened in shock as the dark girl grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, nearly knocking him from his chair as she snarled viscously at him.

"Do you have any idea what you've done!"

"Hey, if you want to kill me, don't do it in a public place." Johnny spoke, sure that she would murder him right then and there. "This is about the picture, aint it?"

"You're damn right it is!" She exclaimed, looking about ready to shred his hide. "You had _no right_! This is _my_ private privilege! My escape! I told you no one but a handful, a total of three to be exact, people ever knew about it! And you've gone and plastered it in public for the entire world to see! Damn you! Why couldn't you just have given it back! Hell, you could have thrown it away!"

"Sinikka..." Johnny grabbed her wrist. "You got money out of it."

Sinikka was seeing red.

There were a billion things on the tip of her tongue, ready to hurl at the redhead, but all she could do was sputter as they swirled around inside her skull. She'd never been so angry in her life. Before coming to the school, before meeting Johnny McGregor, she'd never, not once, ever lost her temper. And she prided herself on that. But damn, the boy just drove her up the wall.

"Don't you ever so much as _think _my name again, you hear me?" She hissed eventually, whirling away from him now.

She felt like every eye in the place was on her then and for the first time in her life, she felt naked, exposed. And she didn't like it one bit.

Charlotte approached her friend, holding a small bag. "Sinikka, c'mon."

She coaxed her friend to come forward and follow her.

Her violet gaze landed on Johnny, giving him a look of 'just back off' before looking back at Sinikka.

Clenching her teeth angrily, Sinikka squeezed the page in her hand, crushing the drawing, as she stalked out of the cafeteria.

Charlotte followed after her, keeping at a close distance but still giving the girl her space. She held a couple of things for breakfast in case they didn't return to the cafeteria. It was the best she could grab on such short notice.

Sinikka stopped in a mostly abandoned hallway; most of the students were at breakfast, and released a cry of fury. She wanted to throw something, hit something, but she didn't even know how to go about it, she just wasn't that kinda of person. All full of pent-up rage and anger she'd never felt before and not knowing how to handle it, Sinikka turned and kicked the wall hard, cursing colorfully under her breath when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her foot, sure she'd broken something.

Charlotte watched her friend unleash what she had been holding inside.

She didn't know what to think about the drawing or what Johnny did.

But Sinikka could use the money.

Finally, Sinikka released a heavy sigh and turned around, leaning against the wall and sliding down it. She lifted her knees and rested her arms around them, laying her head down. She felt so damn tired, not physically but mentally and emotionally. She just wasn't cut out for feeling so much at once and all the time. And that was exactly what had been happening lately.

Charlotte walked up to her friend, kneeling in front of her.

"Sin?"

"What..?" The dark teen replied, sounding miserable.

"I bet your dad would be proud of you." Charlotte set down the bag. She carefully pried the drawing out of Sinikka's hand, trying her best to smooth out the wrinkles.

Sinikka lifted her head and took a long, deep breath, leaning her head back against the wall with closed eyes.

"He would be..." She agreed softly. "He'd say; 'I'm not surprised, my little snow fairy is God's gift to mankind'... he was always proud of me, no matter what... even for stupid things... it always made up for all my mother's shit."

"Accept it because he would be proud." Charlotte smiled. "You don't have to try so damn hard. I know you think you have to but...I doubt he would want that for you. And I have a feeling Johnny would never do this unless he had some strange idea that it would be good for you."

The boy in the wrinkled picture smiled back at her.

"Sinikka, does Johnny know?"

Sinikka opened her eyes and lifted an eyebrow with a weary expression.

"Know what?" She asked tonelessly.

"I overheard him say that you got money out of it." Charlotte gave her a look. "Did he figure it out or did you say something? And don't get mad at me. I'm trying to be on your side right now."

"I know you are..." Sinikka replied softly. "And I'm grateful for it..."

She frowned then.

"I don't think he knows the fine details but… He did, somehow, find out a bit..."

"Well it looks like he's trying to get your attention. It may not have been the best way but his heart was in the right place." Charlotte looked down at the picture then back up to her. "I bet he's trying to make it right. You get angry and don't hear him because of whatever reason you see that you can't be with him. But all I see is a guy trying to make it right and you're stomping all over it."

Sinikka's frown deepened. She wanted to slap the blonde silly! She didn't need someone lecturing her! Certainly not the one person who was her one and only confidant! But the more she thought about it, the more she knew - though she was loathe to admit it - that Charlotte was right.

"Damn you too..." She whispered, half playfully.

Charlotte ignored her.

"That's ten thousand that will go to your dad. I bet if you give Johnny a chance, he'd probably be willing to pay down to the last cent on those bills. Hell, I bet he would even make sure your dad was given the best care by the best doctors without you having to pay a cent." Charlotte sighed, getting up. "It's a pretty picture. You made him smile."

Sinikka's insides twisted sickeningly. It was exactly what her plan had been the entire time, since before ever coming to the school; find a rich brat, get him to fall for her, marry him and use his money. It was simple as that. Charlotte hadn't said anything that wasn't true. But still, hearing it spoken aloud like that sounded so...

Gut-wrenchingly horrid.

"Yea..." Sinikka replied softly, her voice cracking. Suddenly she felt like the scum of the earth. What the hell was wrong with her, what was she turning into? Was this what her life had become?

Sinikka's eyes clenched tightly.

Daddy wouldn't be so proud of her now...

"Sinikka, what are you going to do? Give Johnny a chance or find someone else?" Charlotte asked her.

If only Sinikka could see herself as her father did, as she did, as_ Johnny_ did, then maybe she wouldn't be so cold. So determined to hold back on everything. No, Charlotte didn't know her life then, but she knew her now. Sinikka was the best damn thing that had happened to her since coming to the school, just as much as Robert and the others.

Sinikka was afraid to open her eyes, afraid of what might escape then. Sure, she'd gotten all watery-eyed with Johnny the previous day but that was a slip-up. Charlotte had seen her shed the one and only tear she'd shed since childhood, since she'd been forced to grow up much quicker than she should have.

The question was a simple one, the answer not so much.

On the one hand, her mind told her to suck it up, to haul her ass up, march back into the cafeteria, kiss the Scottish brat senseless, make him fall for her all over again and convince him to marry her. Simple. Step-by-step. Straight forward.

But on the other hand, her heart screamed at her, warning her not to even consider it. Johnny wasn't a brat, he was a good boy - a good young man - and he didn't deserve what she was doing to him. If she were any decent human being at all, she'd go find someone else, someone who deserves to be put through hell, marry him and ruin his life instead.

Sinikka's head thrust back against the wall with a frown.

"I don't know, Charlotte." She whispered, barely audible. "I honestly don't know..."

"You have time to figure it out." Charlotte handed back the picture.

Sinikka hesitated a moment before opening her eyes. She blinked a few times to force back the waterworks before eventually reaching out and slowly accepting the picture.

The smiling Scot stared back at her.

That smile that she must have given him.

"He really is handsome..." She whispered to herself, surprising the blonde greatly and barely registering that the words had escaped her instead of someone else.

"He is...and...I don't think that smile was fake either. I think he really is starting to like you." Charlotte tried to keep her smile a secret.

A whisper of a smile graced Sinikka's face and she opened her mouth just when the loud sound of the class bell sounded overhead, making her frown.

"I've made you miss your breakfast." She stated guiltily, knowing there wasn't enough time to get some before the warning bell and the bell for classes.

Charlotte grinned as she pulled out two muffins from her bag, making Sinikka laugh as she finally got to her feet.

"I stand corrected. Heaven forbid Charlotte Dennison be unprepared."

Charlotte laughed too and offered a muffin to her roommate.

"Do you want one or do you hate muffins too?"

Sinikka smirked and held out her hand.

"No, I like muffins. And I didn't say I hated cupcakes, I just don't like them."

Charlotte laughed again, handing Sinikka one. She then bit into her breakfast and smiled. "I'll see you later. Keep thinking on it. I'm cheering you on."

Sinikka nodded and smiled, giving the petite blonde a small wave.

"Will do." She called after the girl. "And thanks by the way!"

"You're welcome. Anything for my friend." Charlotte went off to her respected class, munching happily on her muffin.

* * *

After her class, Charlotte had to hurry to the mail room. She was hoping on it being a care package from home. Her stepdad, Daniel was having a bit of trouble having his only baby girl so far away from home. Charlotte heeaded into the room. The woman at the counter gave her a polite smile, asking her to sign for it. Charlotte saw the package. It was a small one, rather long. Charlotte untied the string. It had no post mark. It had to come from within the school. When she opened the lid, a pretty blue wine bottle stared back at her.

_"Aw, sweet. I wonder if it's from Robert. Serena? McKenna? It's very nice, whoever gave it to me."_

"How old are you, young lady?" The secretary asked suddenly, eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

"Uh seventeen going on eighteen, ma'am. If I need to give it back, I can. I'm sure whoever gave it to me didn't know my age." Charlotte looked at her. Oh well, it was a nice gift.

The lady eyed her for a long time, her eyes narrowed, until finally she released a sigh and waved her off.

"Just hurry up and go before I change my mind..."

"Thank you." Charlotte covered the bottle back up and left the room. She should defiantly show the girls! Her eyes traveled down the hallway. "Now where to find McKenna and Serena..."

"Miss Dennison! Charlotte!" The blonde stopped, turning around to see a handsome boy make his way towards her. He was very tall, muscular, average build with a British accent. It took her a while to realize it was a boy from her class named Andrew. He was the son of a prominent member of Parliament.

"Hello Andrew. Can I help you?" Charlotte asked. Did he need notes?

The boy blushed slightly but smiled at her.

"Ah, well... I was wondering, actually, if you were free this weekend? I'd very much like to take you out. Of course, I'd like it to be your choice, nothing as shrewd as demanding it through the Club."

He was obviously trying very hard to sound genuine and sincere.

"I'm sorry Andrew but I'm spoken for. Thank you, really. It's...very thoughtful but as I said, someone has made claim to me already." Charlotte looked him up and down. No, he wouldn't do. She had her claws already in her German. He was hers. All hers. No else's.

The boy frowned.

"Are you quite sure?"

"I'm sure."

The boy made a face.

"Why would you want that stuffy old-" He was cut off when another boy approached. It was the lovely lad from Sweeden. She forgot his name. Charlie? Yes, it was odd but he said he was half Spaniard.

"What would she want with a stuffy old Brit like you? Hi, Charlotte, I was wondering if-"

"Not interested, I'm spoken for." Charlotte cut him off. "Now if you'll excuse me please. I have somewhere I need to be."

She turned around, heading back in the opposite direction to go find her friends.

Both boys exchanged a look before jogging after her, one flanking each side as they walked with her.

"Ah, but you see, if you'll only give me a chance-" Andrew began.

"Put a sock in it you pompous windbag!" The dark young man sighed, grinning charmingly then. "What you really need is-"

"What she really needs is body guard to bounce off complete gimps like you!"

Charlotte looked up in relief when she heard McKenna's annoyed, thickly accented voice.

The Irish girl approached the trio and hooked her arm through the blonde's.

"Didn't ya 'ear her? She's spoken for!"

"Yea by that stuck-up-"

"By _me_!" The ravenette said suddenly, a serious look on her face as she slipped an arm around Charlotte's waist and gave the boys a harsh glare. They blinked at her in bewilderment.

"You can't be-" Andrew began.

"I'm quite serious!" The ravenette snapped, pulling the blonde close to her possessively. "Now piss of!"

She made a snapping motion at them with her jaws then and both boys jumped back in fright.

"OK, OK, we're goin'!" The dark boy said, turning with his companion and leaving as one.

McKenna waited until they were out of sight and earshot before grinning wide and releasing the other girl, laughing like a child.

"Ahhh!" She grinned, reaching up to wipe a tear from her eyes. "That never get's old!"

"You're wonderful, you know that?" Charlotte beamed, laughing along with her. "I thought for sure they were both going to piss themselves. Thank you for getting rid of them for me."

McKenna grinned.

"Sure, don't mention. I love messin with those eejits anyhow. C'mon, everyone's wonderin' where ya are."

"Robert isn't going to like that those two idiots were trying to hijack me. I don't think I would ever consider those two or any other guy." She blushed, following McKenna.

McKenna's grin was wider than ever as she walked with the blonde.

"He wouldn't be 'appy to know about those two but he'd be 'appy as a pig in- ... poo ta know ya feel like tha!"

"He would be. But he knows. He's mine." Charlotte looked right at the Irish girl with a serious expression on her face.

McKenna stopped abruptly with a stunned look on her face.

"Beg yer pardon? Run that last wan by me again!"

"He's mine." Charlotte looked at her.

McKenna blinked at her.

"So... you actually... and you're actually...?"

"I'm actually saying that I want to keep Robert Jurgen. I...I'm falling for him. Slowly but I am. I'm crazy to do so but…" She smiled. "It's the right thing for me to do. I'll keep him for as long as he wants me to."

She beamed at McKenna. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

McKenna stared at her for a long time, her jaw dropped, being the first time Charlotte had ever seen her speechless. Finally the girl broke out into a face splitting grin and squealed uncharacteristically with excitement before throwing her arms around the blonde.

"Ahhh! I'm so 'appy aye could cry!"

"McKenna!" Charlotte laughed as she was hugged then dragged down the hallway. Serena was waiting patiently. She raised an eyebrow as McKenna was giggling very unnaturally with Charlotte in tow.

"What happened and why are you acting very girly?" Serena looked at her best.

"Our lil fairy princess has finally hooked up with our favourite knight in shining armor!" She blurted at once, clapping a hand over her mouth a moment later and turning a guilty look on Charlotte.

"Sorry!" She apologised, muffled through her hand. "It was your news to tell..."

"We didn't hook up hook up. Goodness. I mean we just made it to first base last night." Charlotte laughed. "Serena, I'm falling for Robert. I want to keep him because he makes me happy and I want to see where it goes."

Serena covered her mouth, staring at Charlotte.

She finally burst into tears.

"Uh...is she okay? Why is she crying and-okay, now I see the smile." Charlotte was hugged as Serena went on a tangent of Italian with a huge smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Alright, alright!" McKenna interrupted in mock annoyance. "Least I had the decency to gush in English!"

"I'm sorry. I got excited. I'm so happy! You are and will be good for him. Ooo, my big brother finally found someone!" Serena grinned. She paused a second. "What does it mean you _made it to first base_?"

Charlotte grinned as Serena raised an eyebrow, giving her the 'eye'.

"Well..." Charlotte chuckled.

McKenna laughed.

"So sheltered." She teased, referring to her best. "No trouble to tell she's only had one lover in her lifetime."

"I don't understand." Serena looked at Charlotte.

"You know that one thing you do with your tongue for Oliver? Not the R-Rated version. The other one." Charlotte tells her.

"Uh huh. Oh you mean Ita-No!" Serena finally got it, gaping at Charlotte. "You and Robert made out?"

McKenna snorted with laughter and Charlotte grinned.

"You and Robert? When? Where?" Serena leaned into Charlotte.

"Yesterday evening, in the middle of the maze, in the gazebo." Charlotte smirked. "I will say this. He is very good with his tongue."

"I'll just bet he is!" McKenna grinned, giving the blonde a playful wink.

"Robert..." Serena was still processing it. "I can't believe it...this whole time..."

"You'd be surprised." Charlotte laughed. "I still can't believe out of all us, the kinky one didn't know what first base was."

"Hey...I only had one man to please in my life and I'm quite content." Serena grinned.

"The sex is that great?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Oh _good_, you have no idea." Serena fanned herself. "There was this one time-"

"Oh no! No, no, no! I don't need to know in what way Oliver was bending you." Charlotte held up her hands.

McKenna was beside herself with laughter now, holding her stomach as she laughed herself to tears.

"I guess 'lil Oli' isn't so little after all!" She roared.

"He's not." Serena said with a grin.

"Oh god, woman. I won't be able to look him straight in the face ever again! Both of you are horrible. Fine, if anything does happen between me and Robert, you two won't hear the details." Charlotte walked off.

"Wha? No! I need to!" Serena turned around chasing after the blonde.

McKenna was still laughing uncontrollably and she stumbled slightly as she went after the other two.

* * *

"Johnny, hiding out in there will not help the problem."

"I will stay here for as long as I damn well please…. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate...Okay maybe she does. Did you really have to do that?"

"Maybe."

Oliver was standing in the hallway, trying to coax the Scot out of his dorm room.

Nothing he could say was helping.

Johnny wanted to blame someone, anyone. But in the end he couldn't deny that it was his own damn fault. After all, no one had held a knife to his throat.

"You're pathetic, you know that?" Oliver sighed. "Man up will you!"

"No..."

"You are really taking one woman's words this hard?" Oliver sighed. He took out his phone. "Fine, I'm calling your mother."

Before Oliver could dial, the door flew open, a wild look on the redhead's face.

"Don't. You. Dare."

His lavender eyes were in a panic, fearful even.

Oliver placed his hands on his hips, cell phone propped in one of them.

"Then grow a pair!" The greenette demanded. "Good God, man! This is embarrassing!"

He couldn't believe the sulking little boy before him was the tough and hotheaded guy he'd grown up admiring for his sheer manliness and brute strength, both physically and emotionally.

"I just want her to give me a chance… I blew it again." Johnny whined.

"Just man up and go talk to her."

"She might kill me."

"Fine, I'll help her move the body."

"You were the same way when you and Serena had that big fight. You know the one. The one where you went without sex for three weeks." Johnny glared. "You were a mess."

Oliver blushed hotly at that and lifted a hand to cough awkwardly.

"That was different." He replied matter-of-factly, trying to keep his composure.

"No it wasn't, because I like Sinikka. I want to get to know her but I can't cause she hates me and won't take me back! God, this woman is driving me insane!" He tugged at his hair.

Oliver smirked. "Johnny."

Johnny turned another pout on the greenette as he crossed his arms and leaned against his doorframe.

"What?" He replied gruffly.

"You just admitted out loud that you like Sinikka in _that way_." Oliver continued to smirk.

The redhead opened his mouth to retort but quickly closed it again and felt his face flush as the realization sunk in. With a growl, he moved to shut the door again but the greenette's foot in the door stopped him.

"Oh no you don't!"

"I don't have-"

"Johnny, you like her. I have never seen you act this way over anyone else. You really do care about her." Oliver stared at him. "It finally happened. Johnny McGregor has met his match."

Johnny growled again as he reached up to run a hand through his thick, fiery locks.

"Man... I duno what else to do. I've tried everything I - and your girlfriend! - can think of. In all seriousness, what else is there?"

"Grovel."

"God damn it, I will not-" Johnny stopped and released a heavy sigh. "That really is my only option, isn't it..?"

"It is. I'm sorry but all men have to grovel for the women they care for someday. It's your turn." Oliver gave him a sympathetic smile. "I wish you luck."

Johnny groaned loudly but he said nothing else as he pulled his door shut with a loud bang and proceeded down the all muttering obscenities under his breath as he went.

Oliver let out a satisfied smile.

"I think he's finally learning."

* * *

Charlotte poured the wine into a cup. McKenna and Serena hadn't wanted any. They didn't even want to celebrate her good luck. She did have some time before lunch to catch up on some much needed homework. Her reading glasses looked over her notes for her evening class as she sipped the pretty red liquid. It was really good, sweet.

The door opened to the room and Charlotte looked up and blinked as her roommate came in and crossed the room, moving to plop down on her bed and look up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Charlotte sipped some more wine, staring over at her best friend. "Still thinking on the obvious question that needs to be answered?"

"Yea..." Sinikka replied simply. "To both... I sent the cheque by the way... They say my father should get it within the week. That'll cover the most important bills for at least a month..."

Sinikka leaned up on her elbows and looked at her roommate.

"I think- what are you drinking?"

"Wine. A sweet wine. I'm not sure who got it for me. The girls didn't know. I think Robert sent it." Charlotte moved to inspect the blue bottle. She shrugged, setting it back down, then took another sip. "I think he and I are really starting to hit it off."

Sinikka narrowed her eyes suspiciously on the way-too-pretty bottle for a moment before eventually turning her attention to her friend's comment.

"I'm happy for you." She said sincerely. "He... does seem like a decent guy."

"He is." Charlotte smiled. "I wasn't even expecting to meet a guy in this place. But, it's all good." She raised her glass up then drank the rest. Charlotte put the glass down. Her eyes went cross-eyed then, giving her double Sinikka's. Charlotte shook her head, taking off her reading glasses. "We had this picnic yesterday. It wasn't planned but I made him a cake. He lost his mother, you know? And we found her memorial statue. It was sweet."

Damn, still double vision.

Her mouth was suddenly dry too.

Must have been a high alcohol content.

Sinikka sat up straight now, ignoring the blonde's comment as she stared at her.

"Char... are you feeling alright?"

"I...I think I drank too much." Charlotte stumbled as she stood, grabbing onto the edge of the bed. Her heart was pounding rapidly, her mouth was dry, like cotton balls. Her eye sight was blacking in and out, her legs and arms felt like they would turn into water. She remembered reading a list of symptoms like that. Her stomach turned. There was one more. She tried to breathe but her throat felt warm, puffy.

Poison, she remembered, from her mother's old medical text books.

"Sin..." Charlotte couldn't panic just yet.

Sinikka bolted up from the bed and instantly moved beside the girl, helping steady her. When she thought she'd be alright for a minute, she turned to pick up the blue bottle and wave it under her nose. Immediately a sickly sweet smell utterly unrelated to the alcohol tingled in her nose, and the dark teen's eyes widened, face paling as she remembered the same smell from her many visits to her father's hospital room. The pretty bottle was filled with something horrible, not meant to be ingested by any human.

"Jesus Charlotte!" She cursed foully in an extreme panic, bottle falling from her hand to the floor and spilling forth it's crimson contents. "This wine is poisoned!"

"Yeah, I just figured it out." Charlotte held her stomach. "You need to call the school hospital. Do it real quick. Just say emergency then help me to the bathroom."

"The hell with that!" The dark girl exclaimed, moving to pull the blonde onto her back. "There's no time! Hold on!"

She adjusted the smaller girl on her back and moved to the door, flying down the hall as fast as her legs could carry her.

Charlotte was in for a fast ride. Her vision kept going in and out, blurring with the hallways as Sinikka passed them all to get to the school hospital. Good thing it was so close. Charlotte wanted to close her eyes and sleep. But no, she had to stay awake. Sleeping would be bad.

Sinikka rounded a corner and almost collided head-first into a familiar redhead.

"Sin! I-"

"Move!" Sinikka barked, moving around the Scot and continuing to fly down the hall. Johnny blinked after them a moment before realizing what he'd just seen. With a shake of his head he turned and lit off after the two.

"Sin, hurry...my eyes are feeling tired." Charlotte wheezed.

Sinikka's teeth clenched in fear. Her lungs and body were screaming in agony but she refused to slow down.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Sinikka burst through the doors to the infirmary and collapsed in front of the nurses desk, Charlotte sliding to the floor beside her, nearly passed out.

"God, lord!" The nurse exclaimed, getting up and rushing to them. "What happened!"

"Poison!" Sinikka managed to pant out, her lungs searing painfully as she took great greedy gulps of breath. "Help! ...Now!... PLEASE!"

"Dear Jesus." The nurse quickly hit a button, alerting the other staff. She helped Charlotte to her feet, "Charlotte, Charlotte, can you hear me? Stay awake honey. You need to stay awake."

Charlotte lifted her eyes, half mast, "Sinikka..."

Her eyes closed as she went limp against the nurse.

Sinikka's heart lurched.

"Charlotte..." She said in a panic. "Charlotte!"

Her eyes were wide and horrified as the nurse picked the girl up and swiftly carried her away.

"No, no, no, no!" The dark teen muttered helplessly, still panting heavily as she banged her fist on the ground. "Not... not another one!"

"Sinikka!" Johnny burst in through the doors. "Sinikka! Sinikka!"

He knelt down beside her. "Hey...hey, what happened?"

Sinikka was rocking herself back and forth, her eyes, teeth and fists clenched.

"Poison..." She muttered and she kept muttering it. "Damned poison... poison..."

"Poison? Someone poisoned Charlotte?" Johnny's face paled. He touched Sinikka's shoulder. "Hey talk to me. What happened? How did she get poisoned?"

Sinikka didn't say anything, instead she leaned down, her forehead to the ground as her body raked with silent sobs.

Johnny pulled out his phone, sending a mass text to those who cared about Charlotte, telling them to get to the infirmary ASAP. He then put it away and wrapped his arms around the dark teen, pulling her tight to him. "C'mere. Sin..."

His heart was breaking for both girls.

"She's going to be okay. You got her here soon as you could. She's going to be fine."

Half expecting her to push him away, Johnny's heart went up into his throat when she gripped his shirt tightly and buried her face into his chest, her body still shaking without a sound.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Shhh... she's going to be fine. She's a tough gal. She won't..."

He couldn't even bear himself to say the word.

Johnny held her as she cried, threading her white strands through his fingers, trying in some way to comfort her. It felt like hours when everyone else came running to the infirmary but there was a loud eruption of chaos when they appeared.

"Is she okay? Any news?" Serena asked, panting. Oliver followed close behind his girlfriend.

Johnny looked up from the floor, only now realizing the position they were in.

"I don't know." He said with a frown. "We don't have any news yet... I don't even know what happened only that Charlotte was... poisoned."

"What do you mean_ poisoned_?" The German exclaimed, a wild look on his face. Oliver, Serena and McKenna who'd just come through the doors as well, grabbed him as he lunged forward. "Let me go, damn you! I want to see her!"

Johnny's frown deepened.

"Rob, we don't know anything else yet! Besides, they just took her, you know they won't let you anywhere near her yet! I know this really sucks but just try and relax, OK!"

Robert growled savagely and shook his friends off before moving to Sinikka, dropping down beside her and roughly pulling her away from Johnny. He grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a good shake.

"Sinikka!" He yelled desperately into her face. "What happened!"

The dark teen's head was down, her hair shadowing her face and when a tiny sob was the only answer; the German growled and shook her again.

"Answer me, damn you!" He exclaimed. She finally looked up at him and he gasped at the distraught look on her face, the tears streaming unchecked down her cheeks.

"Robert!" Johnny barked, pulling the girl away from him and holding her close again as he glared at his best. "She doesn't know either! Leave her alone!"

Sinikka sniffled and gently pushed the redhead away enough to speak.

"I do.." She choked. "I- ... it was a bottle of wine... someone sent her a bottle as a present, she didn't know who... it was an expensive looking blue bottle...unmarked..."

"Why in the hell would she-" Johnny sighed, looking up at the German. "She must have thought it was from you."

Robert leaned back, resting on his knees, as he stared at the ground in thought.

"I don't understand..." He said absently. "Who would send her a poisoned bottle? She hasn't made any enemies, has she?"

Serena snorted.

"Dear Robbie." She said, a sad smile on her face. "It doesn't take an enemy, all it takes is a one jealous girl... and you have many of those who are quite upset about your recently changed status."

Suddenly, something clicked in Robert and Johnny's heads as they looked up at each other with wide eyes.

Oliver looked between the two and frowned.

"What?" He asked, confused. "What do you know that we do not?"

"Amber." Both boys answered.

"That stupid bitch!" Johnny snarled. "I don't care if she's a girl and that her father owns a good portion of- Damn it! I knew she was horrible but I didn't think she'd have a go at attempted murder! I'm going to rip her in half!"

Robert's head was down and the hands resting on his knees were clenched into tight fists, shaking slightly with fury.

"If anything happens to her..." He threatened in a strained voice. "Anything at all..."

He trailed off but no one needed any further words. If anything happened to Charlotte, there was no place in heaven or hell Amber could hide to escape his wrath.

"We can't let her get away with this!" Johnny growled.

"And no more we shall." Oliver said gently. "But right now we need to focus on Charlotte... let me see what I can find out."

The greenette made to leave to find someone, his girlfriend clinging to his hand as she quietly followed.

Behind them, McKenna bit her lip, not having said a word since her arrival.

"I-... I'll go grab some coffees..." She whispered softly before disappearing too. That left only three people.

Johnny ran a hand through his hair. He placed the other one on Sinikka's shoulder. He couldn't imagine what she would be feeling. To slowly watch as your best friend was fading before your eyes. He prayed that Charlotte would make it out alright, for both Sinikka's and Robert's sake.

"Hey, c'mon, let's get you out of here… not much you can do for her right now anyway." He said softly.

Sinikka pulled away from him.

"NO!" She said loudly, trying to push him away. But Johnny wouldn't have it.

"Shhhh…!" He cooed, wrapping his arms around her again. "OK, OK! Let's at least get off the floor, alright?"

Sinikka didn't say anything but she let the redhead help her off the floor nonetheless and into a waiting room chair.

He wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but it seemed like one moment he was running apologies and sob stories through his head, the next he was holding the girl in question in his arms and comforting her.

It was certainly a strange world and these were terrible circumstances, but somehow he couldn't quite bring himself to complain about his end of it. Not this time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

It was a few hours before anyone knew anything. Oliver came back with a smile and Serena with puffy red eyes. McKenna had come back before that with coffee. The nurse who had taken Charlotte away was following Oliver.

"Everyone." She folded her hands. "I have good news. She's going to be okay."

There was a collective sigh around the group and everyone seemed to relax visibly.

"Where?" Sinikka asked, her voice hoarse.

"Down the hall, second door. She's okay but I suggest no yelling or shouting. The poor girl had to go through one hell of a mess to get the poison out. Lucky for her, she didn't drink all of it. Now she is weak but she's going to get better. Miss Dennison will need a few days rest to recuperate. In time, she'll be back on her feet. You all can go and visit her now." The nurse smiled to the group.

Sinikka nodded and pulled away from Johnny, who was still holding her. Wordlessly she stood up and followed the nurse, who led her to the right room.

Charlotte was propped up with a bunch of pillows. Her face was pale and she was on the phone with someone.

"I'm okay Mom. I know I know. Poison is-Mom, if it wasn't for me helping you study all those years ago, I would be-I know I know! I know you're worried. I'm okay. Sinikka got me here in time. Yes, my friend from Finland. I'll be okay. They did? Good. I wasn't sure-No, tell Dad to stop freaking out. No, it wasn't one of those rich bastards. If it was, it was probably a rich bitch-Mom, I'm just stating the fact. No Mom, not everyone here is out to get me. I have friends-Yes, Serena McKenna, Oliver, Johnny, and Robert. I don't know. I was too busy making friends with the stomach pump." Her voice was hoarse but she could talk.

Her violet gaze looked up to see Sinikka standing there.

Sinikka swallowed hard and lifted her hand for a weak wave.

"Hey Mom, can I call you back? Sin's here. Yes, I will. I promise. I will get rest. You and Dad are? Okay. Just try not to kill anyone. Yes, I know you know a procedure to get away with it. I don't need you playing Dr. Frankenstein on my headmaster. Yes, yes. Yes and after that you and Dad take a vacation. You need it. Let him think it was his idea. Yes, I love you too. Very much. I'll see you Mom. Bye." Charlotte got off the phone. She had her hair pulled back into a messy bun to get it out of her face. A smile graced her lips. "Hey Sin..."

Sinikka hesitated a moment before approaching the bed and sitting next to the girl. She stared at her for a long moment before finally forcing a small smile.

"Hey..." She said softly. Her voice was rough and her throat raw. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Dumb question, but... you OK?"

"I'm okay now. Thanks for going super human fast for me." Charlotte cleared her throat. "They had to pump my stomach. It's not a good feeling. But the nurses said I was smart for knowing the symptoms and for you being there. I'll be okay. Just need to regain my energy."

She points to the IV drip. "Long as I rest and take my medicine, I'll be okay."

Sinikka snorted.

"Nothing super human about it." She said half playfully, half wearily. "I feel like a ton of cement. Definitely gonna be feeling it for days! ... Would still do it again if I had to though."

She reached out, hesitated, then brushed a strand of Charlotte's hair from her face.

"They won't get away with this..." She whispered. She didn't tell the blonde she knew the culprit, she didn't need to know that, but she meant what she said.

"I know they won't." Charlotte tilted her head. "You okay? I know I worried everyone by trying not to... I'm okay now. Thanks, for being there, best friend."

A whisper of a smile crossed the dark teen's face at that. Best friend; she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to that.

"The hell with everyone else, and the hell with me. All that matters is you're OK." Sinikka took a deep breath before getting to her feet. To Charlotte's surprise, the dark teen leaned down and pressed a light kiss to the blonde's forehead.

"I gotta go to class... feel better, alright. And don't hesitate to ask for me if you need me... I'll see you during break, promise."

For a moment Charlotte was assaulted by images of a mother Sinikka and she had to bite her lip to force back a laugh.

"Okay, I will." Charlotte smiled as her best friend left the room. Johnny and Robert had been spying on the two friends, watching them talk and bond. The two boys quickly backed away from the door, flattening themselves on either side of the wall when Sinikka came out.

Sinikka stopped, back-on to them and not moving for a minute, then turned around and narrowed her eyes on both boys.

"What are you doing?" She asked seriously.

"He did it." Johnny pointed the blame on Robert. "We were just waiting until you two were done talking."

"Did what?" Sinikka asked, a sharp edge to her voice.

"Followed after you. He was worried about Charlotte. I had to go after him. He wouldn't listen to me."

Robert gave his best an unamused look.

"Jonathan, must you pass the blame on everyone else? You're old enough to shoulder your share of the weight by now aren't you?"

"Hey, I don't want to die today."

"Sin, what's wrong?" Charlotte's voice carried out of the room.

Sinikka sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Nothing!" She called back. She then lowered her voice before speaking again.

"Just don't upset her, Jurgen." The dark teen warned. "And DON'T say anything about that bitch!... Leave that to me. I promise you, she will pay."

That said the dark teen turned and walked away.

"Woah." Johnny blinked. "I think she just made it clear what she wants to do."

"I'm sure there is a better way of dealing with Amber." Robert sighed.

"Yeah but it's Sinikka. Amber just about killed her best friend. Would you do the same if it was me?" Johnny asked. Robert opened his mouth, closing it.

"You would. You'd find out who did it and rip them apart yourself." Johnny nudged him with his boot. "Now go in there and kiss your girl."

Robert nodded before turning away from his best and entering the room. He paused in the doorway, looking at the girl in the bed and giving her a weak smile.

"Hey... can I come in?"

Charlotte looked up at him, smiling. "Of course you can."

The German approached the bed and sat down. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but couldn't decide on what to say. Eventually he just frowned and leaned forward to wrap his arms around her, hugging her tightly and burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"I was so scared..." He whispered his voice cracking.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around him. "I'm okay now. I don't go down without fighting."

Robert smiled and pressed a light kiss to her neck before pulling back. He still had his arms around her and this time he reached up and brushed his fingers along her cheek.

"Clearly." He chuckled. "So... can you tell me what happened? What do you know?"

"I got a blue bottle. I thought...stupidly, that it was from you. The girls said they didn't send it. I had two glasses. I was talking to Sin when she came into our dorm room. Then I began to feel funny. I used to help my mom study for her medical exams and I remembered poisoning and the symptoms. That's when I knew. Sin took me here. They had to pump it out of me since I passed out. I would have done it myself but...I'm okay now. The nurses said that it was a close call but good thinking on my part saved my life. I just need a few days to rest and recoup, get everything inside of me cleaned out and working good. After that, I can go back to classes."

Charlotte sighed. "I wouldn't kiss me. My mouth isn't exactly the sweetest smelling thing right now."

Robert chuckled and leaned in to press a sealed kiss to her lips.

"Least of my worries." He said with a smile. Then he frowned again. "I do hope you'll be little more careful next time however... I would never send you something in the mail."

He lifted her hand to press a kiss to it.

"I'd deliver it personally... gives me an excuse to see you."

Robert felt his throat tighten as he held her close again and rested his cheek against the top of her head, gently stroking her hair.

"I'm glad you- ... I'm very glad you'll be alright."

Just then there was a soft knock at the door.

"Mr. Jurgen, it's time for class."

Robert frowned at the nurse.

"I don't think I need to tell you I'm not going anywhere."

The nurse frowned and opened her mouth but Robert cut her off.

"The Headmaster will understand."

For a moment the two were locked in a powerful battle of wills as they glared at each other until finally, the nurse sighed and closed her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Alright, I'll call ahead and make your professor aware of your situation. But you'd better be prepared to suffer the consequences, mister!"

With that said she turned and left the room.

"You sure you're okay skipping class on my behalf?" Charlotte giggled.

"You're the only reason I would skip!" He replied, lifting a finger to tap her nose playfully. "And no, I can't say I'm OK with it per say, but... you're more than worth it."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek.

"Though I should warn you; I'm getting visitors in about..." She double checked the time. "A few hours. They're taking a red eye emergency flight."

Robert lifted an eyebrow.

"Visitors? All the way out here...? Who on earth-" He paused then as he realized. "Ah.. your parents..."

Robert swallowed hard and forced a smile.

"I'll be wherever you want me to be." He said softly, trying to ignore the sirens wailing in his head screaming; RUN NOW.

The German cleared his throat, squirming a little.

"So... I suppose Valdimar is having them flown in then?" He asked trying to keep the mood light. But he knew it was a stupid question; the only way anyone _could_ get into the private, secluded area was if the Headmaster granted them permission. "They must be quite the pair. No one other the bluebloods and/or their spouses have ever stepped foot on the school's property before."

"They are. My mom is very...persistent. Besides, she might not be blue blood but she has a lot of friends in high places. She makes friends with anyone despite their background, status, wealth, or nationality. She has a couple of friends from England who know I'm here. And a really cool friend from Finland named Oscar who is also keeping tabs on me. I know the Headmaster can be very... overwhelming but nobody comes in between my mom and her little girl." Charlotte chuckled.

Robert forced another smile.

Wonderful! Another powerhouse woman! He wouldn't be so lucky as to have a girlfriend who has a mild, well-tempered mother who was easily impressed with good manners and surprise flowers. No! If this woman was anything like her daughter, he was going to have to work his arse off. And that was just her mother, not to mention her father! He'd heard about father's and their protectiveness over 'daddy's little girl'.

The German resisted a groan. He knew, deep down, that he would have to 'meet the parents' eventually. But he never expected it to be this soon.

"Can't wait." He said eventually.

* * *

It would be a couple more hours before the Dennisons arrived. As soon as she entered the building, Doctor Claire Dennison made her way to the infirmary. The way she walked and held herself made the nurses back off. She wore her auburn hair pulled into a messy bun. Her violet eyes scanned the area with her husband in tow. She wore a casual rich rust color jacket with a white t-shirt, black jeans and small heels. Her husband didn't look at all the type of guy who would marry a doctor. Dark shaggy hair, dreamy brown eyes, tan skin from the sun, a leather jacket with some old band t-shirt, baggy jeans with holes in them and black boots.

"Baby!" Claire walked in, with tears in her violet eyes.

"Hey Mom."

"Where is she? Move Claire. I love you but move." Danny Dennison casual move his wife to the side, brushing a kiss on her temple before moving towards Charlotte's bed. Robert watched as the big man envelope Charlotte into a hug.

"I'm okay Daddy."

"Baby girl you had me scared. Good thing your smart thinking got you out okay." Danny hugged her, trying not to cry.

Robert reached up to pull nervously at his tie, trying to scoot away from the trio and make himself as invisible as possible. He could already feel the nervous sweat breaking out on his brow.

Ye gads! How was he ever going to get through this?

Claire smiled, waiting until Danny was done hugging and crying over his baby girl. She leaned down, taking out a pen light. Charlotte sighed as her mom began to be a Doctor. "Mom, you're doing it again."

"I know. You know it makes me feel better. Now say _ahhh_." Charlotte opened her mouth. "Okay you're good. After you feel better, make sure you brush your teeth."

"Yes ma'am." Charlotte smiled.

"I just want to make sure." Claire smiled before turning around. "Robert, I know you're there."

Robert froze on the edge of the bed and swallowed hard, his face paling a few shades.

"I- Um-" He lifted a hand to cough awkwardly before getting to his feet and offering the two parents a polite bow. "Please forgive my rudeness, I didn't want to intrude on... a family affair."

He then reached out a hand to Danny.

"I'm Robert Jurgen, sir. Pleased to meet you."

Danny exchanged a quick look with Claire before grinning.

"Nice to meet you too, young man." He gripped Robert's hand, giving it a hardy shake. "Our little Pixie here has been telling us about you. Thank you for sticking with her while she's on bed rest."

"It is very nice to meet you, Robert." Claire smiled at him.

Robert turned and offered Clair a small bow before taking her hand to press his lips to the back.

"Pleasure Mrs. Dennison." He said politely, looking back to Danny. "And it's no problem at all, sir."

He turned a small smile on Charlotte then, trying to keep it from becoming a cheeky grin.

"I didn't realize I was a topic of bedtime conversation."

"We have to know about the boy who has our little girl all wound up." Danny gave him a look which earned an elbow from Claire. "I mean, of course she would. We like to know what our little girl is up to at school. You, the other boys, and her girlfriends. Know what? I just realized I need a cup of coffee. I'm going to see if I can sweet talk my way into the nurses' hearts for a good cup."

Danny brushed a kiss on Claire's head before leaving. He then motioned to Robert for his attention, who turned as the man headed for the door.

"Good luck." Danny whispered with a grin before leaving the room.

Robert's eyes widened slightly before turning back to Claire and forcing another smile. Unconsciously he reached up to tug at his tie again. Gods this girl was going to be the death of him! He sure hoped she was as worth it as he thought she was.

"Sweetheart, could you excuse us for a moment?" Claire looked at Charlotte. She sighed, giving a thumbs up to her mom. Claire handed her her i-Pod to listen to music. Charlotte gave Robert a thumbs up before drowning them out with music.

Claire turned back to the German with a serious expression, eyeing him studiously.

"Now then, Robert. When did you first realize you were attracted to my daughter?"

Robert was mortified.

"I- I-... I'm sorry, excuse me?"

What the hell kind of question was that? He was sure he'd been prepared for virtually anything else but- really?

"I said; when did you first realize that you were attracted to her? As in; you saw her in the hallway, in a brief passing? What? I'd like to know from your point of view. Charlotte has told me her side. Now I want to hear yours." She held him down like a queen asking a knight why he should be worthy of her daughter's hand. If anyone could look like Queen Titania, it had to be Charlotte's mother. She looked every inch of it.

Robert felt like he was staring down the judge who would either give a thumbs up or a thumbs down to his executioner. He's met a lot of scary women in his days but none intimidated him more than the woman before him then - and she was barely half his size!

"I- I-... well... it was... from the first- that is... from the beginning, the first... the first day I-"

The German stopped and sighed. God this was ridiculous. All he could do was trip over his words with this woman. Could he not form a single full sentence?

"Honesty is all I ask, Robert. Flattery will get you nowhere with me. I just want to know why you feel that my daughter is special to you. You mean the world to her. I'd rather not see it only one-sided on her part." Claire folded her hands, staring at the crimson eyed boy. God, Charlotte was right. He looked every inch a knight. It was hard to believe.

Robert took a long, deep, calming breath, glancing to the side at Charlotte for a moment before continuing with a small frown.

"Alright Mrs. Dennison." He said softly. "I know what it's like- that is... well, from a mothers point of view, it must be hard to watch your child... put her heart on the line, and for that I humbly offer you what truth I can give because honesty is very little to ask."

Robert tried to keep a steady gaze with the woman but in the end his nerves failed him and he had to swallow and look down, folding his hands in front of him before continuing.

"I... swear to you, on my word as a gentleman and my title; I... I care for Charlotte like I have never cared for anyone other than kin. She's... very important to me and on my life, I give you my word that I will do whatever it takes to see her happy, to protect her heart and to see to it that she is spared from any and all pain humanly possible."

He looked up at the woman then with a pleading expression.

"I apologise, I know how... how cliché that sounds, and I swear, I'm not saying it because I want to impress you, I just... well, you asked for honesty and... and so I give it truthfully..."

Claire frowned for a few seconds, making Robert sweat. He tried to gulp air. It changed when she slowly grinned at him. Now he knew where Charlotte got her smile from. Claire laughed, giggling. "Oooh goodness, I knew I had a good feeling about you. You are such a gentleman! Lottie, you can stop listening to music now."

"Are you done tormenting him, Mom?" Charlotte pouted.

"Yes." Claire brushed a kiss across her daughter's forehead. "And he meets my approval."

"Good." Charlotte smiled.

"Can I come in now?" Danny poked his head in. "You didn't kill the poor- Nope, still standing."

"Yes he is, baby." Claire smiled at him as Danny came into the room. He hugged his wife, placing a tender kiss on her cheek.

"I love you but you've got to stop doing that."

"I just want him to be good for my baby."

"Hey, his dad said he was cool. I take the man's word on it. Despite trying to charm you away from me." Danny held Claire close.

"Frederick is a charmer but no, he knows how much I love you." Claire reached up, kissing her husband.

"Mom! Dad!" Charlotte hid her face. "Gah! Mush!"

Robert blinked, stunned. After a moment, he cleared his throat suggestively.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but... did you say-... you know my father?"

"The man called us actually." Danny laughed. "It was right after Charlotte had emailed us about you. Nice man, funny. My wife and him got along great..."

"Honey, we were just messing with ya." She said to her husband. She then turned to Robert. "Your father is a very nice man. He spoke very highly of you. You didn't know he called us, did you?"

Robert blinked in bewilderment.

"Well, I-... no... no, I didn't... why?"

"I believe he said the school contacted him about you and Charlotte going on a date. He seemed very interested in the whole thing, calling us to let us know that you're a good kid and won't do anything to hurt our baby." Danny smiled.

Robert's face turned scarlet and he reached up to place a hand over it.

"Very good to know..." He muttered through his fingers. He was extremely impressed with himself for not having keeled over already.

"I think it made it worse." Charlotte muttered.

"Hey, I was just stating the facts." Danny laughed. "Honey, the nurses said we could grab something down at the cafeteria. We'll eat something and leave these two love birds alone for a bit. Also, maybe we could go find Charlotte's other friends to pester."

"Ha ha, we'll that would be nice." Claire smiled. "Sounds like a good idea. We'll be back shortly honey."

They kissed their daughter before eaving the room.

Charlotte waited until her parents were out and down the hall.

She looked sympathetically at Robert. "Are you okay?"

Robert released a heavy sigh before plopping down on the bed. He turned to Charlotte with a weary expression before eventually smiling and chuckling softly.

"That was quite honestly the most frightful thing I have ever had to endure!" He said with a smile. "You're mother reminds me of Artemis! She'd fit well into ancient mythology!"

"Artemis?" Charlotte laughed. "Why Artemis?"

Robert laughed again.

"Powerful, beautiful, a force to be reckoned with and tender and loving towards her animals; her children. I think that sums up your mother to a tee!"

Charlotte laughed ,smiling at him. "I thought you did well. And she likes you, which is a good thing."

She leaned over to him, kissing his cheek.

"Of which I am VERY glad!" Robert chuckled, pulling the girl into his arms again for a tight hug. "I should hope this proves to you how dedicated I am to what I said!"

"I can tell how dedicated you are to. I believe you." She touched his face. "My knight. You faced the wrath of the queen and won her approval."

Robert grinned wide.

"It wasn't easy, I assure you! But again, well worth it."

She chuckled, giving him a closed kiss on the mouth. "I'd better drag myself to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I want to kiss you but my breath smells like a dumpster. You want to help me up?"

Robert chuckled again.

"Of course."

The German laced an arm around her waist and took her hand in his free on, helping her out of the bed to shuffle towards the bathroom.

Charlotte had been given a scrub top and pants. She was helped into the bathroom, feeling weak in her knees. She stared at herself in the mirror. "Oh gawd, I look horrible."

She grabbed the toothbrush the nurse had given her, furiously brushing until the smell of her stomach acid left, replacing it with a minty breeze.

A soft knock sounded at the door.

"Are you alright?" Robert's voice came through the door.

"I'm okay." Charlotte leaned on the doorway, opening the door. "Fresh breath. I look bad, don't I? I look so pale and blah."

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Robert asked with a grin, reached up to smooth down her hair and give her a tender expression. Without waiting for her to reply, he leaned down to press a long, tender kiss to her lips before pulling away, his hands cupping her face and pressing his forehead against hers with a smile. "You look as beautiful as the first time I saw you..."

Charlotte tenderly smiled. She stopped when she gave a yawn, covering her mouth.

"Alright, enough chatter, you. Rest!"

Without another word, the German scooped his girlfriend up and carried her back to the bed, gently depositing her onto it and covering her up.

"Now, sleep." He said gently, stroking her hair.

"I will. You stay with me until I do?" Charlotte yawn again, feeling her eyes wanting to close on her.

"You know I will." He said softly, lifting her hands then for a kiss.

Charlotte smiled, holding on to his hand until she had drifted off into dream land.

* * *

Sinikka looked around as she entered the infirmary, her head darting from side to side to make sure no one was watching. Very carefully she pressed herself to the wall and slid slowly along it, eyes on the camera she knew was in the corner, careful not to enter into its field of view. She'd done her research earlier before she'd left Charlotte and made sure she knew where every one of them was and how to avoid it.

Sliding herself along the wall until she reached a steel door, Sinikka looked around one more time to make sure no one was looking before reaching up and pulling two thin pieces of metal from her hair. She inserted them into the lock of the door, twisting and tweaking them until she heard a faint click. She was just about to push the door open when she heard a voice beside her.

"What are you doing?"

Sinikka gasped and whirled around to see Johnny standing there with a raised eyebrow.

Sinikka sighed, willing her heartbeat back to normal.

"Nothing." She replied quickly. "Go away."

"No way. I was on my way to visit Charlotte when I spotted you pretending to be a secret agent. What are you doing breaking into there?" His eyes motioned to the steel door.

Sinikka sighed in annoyance and opened her mouth to reply when she heard the faint clicking of heels coming around the corner. Cursing under her breath, she grabbed the front of Johnny's shirt and yanked him into the room with her, quickly closing the door behind them soundlessly. She pressed the Scot against the door and pressed herself against him, hand over his mouth as she listened and waited.

Johnny felt his face warm. The way she had him pressed up against the door was not a good position – or at least wholesome. He hoped the nurse would walk away soon so he wouldn't put himself into a position to get kicked. Or maimed. Or poisoned.

The clicking paused right outside the door and both teens held their breaths as the sound of keys was heard. After a few moments however, the person on the other side sighed.

"Wrong door." They muttered. "_Four_ B not three B."

The clicking started again and soon faded away until they could no longer be heard. Sinikka released a sigh of relief before releasing the Scot and stepping away from him. Johnny felt a twinge of disappointment but forced himself to focus back on healthy thoughts.

"You're looking for something aren't you?"

"Brilliant deduction, Sherlock." Sinikka muttered, rolling her eyes.

Johnny watched curiously as she walked across the room to a locked cabinet. He lifted an eyebrow as she proceeded to pick the lock on this door too. Within seconds it opened with a faint click and she removed the lock before opening the cabinet and shuffling through the multitude of bottles and jars, apparently looking for something in particular.

"Mind telling me what your plan is?" He leaned against the door with crossed arms.

"Yea. Soon as I find- jackpot!"

Sinikka pulled back from the cabinet, now holding a large plastic jug. Johnny watched as she proceeded to re-lock the doors and turn to approach him again.

He moved to the side, studying her.

What was the snow fairy planning on doing with that jug?

Sinikka slowly opened the door, peering outside. When the coast was clear, she grabbed Johnny's hand and gave it a tug.

"C'mon!" She whispered, pulling him out of the room. Once outside, she turned to him with a serious expression. "I need you to go find Robert and bring him to the science room in the east wing. And hurry up! I'll let you in on my little plan then.

"Okay." Johnny looked at her for a long minute, watching as she turned and left before turning around to head back to Charlotte's hospital room. He found Robert sitting next to the girl's bed. Johnny cracked open the door. "Psst Robert!"

Robert looked up, his hand pausing in stroking Charlotte's hair.

"What?" He hissed back.

"Sin wants us to meet her in the science room in the east wing. She said to grab you. Charlotte will be fine. The nurses won't let anyone but us see her."

Robert sighed.

"Sin will have to wait... I'm not leaving her."

"I think Sin is planning revenge on you-know-who." Johnny whispered again.

Robert blinked for a minute before looking down at Charlotte. He hesitated for a moment only before leaning down to press a sweet kiss to her forehead and gently pulling away from her. After that he approached the door and gestured over Johnny's shoulder.

"Lead the way." He whispered softly.

Johnny led Robert out of the infirmary and towards the east wing. It was quiet since most people were on their break. Johnny looked around before his eyes landed on the room that Sinikka had asked to meet her in. The two boys walked in.

Sinikka was sitting atop one of the counters with her legs crossed, holding up the jug she'd 'skillfully acquired' to the light and examining it.

"Shut the door." She said simply, not looking at the boys.

Johnny moved to shut the door. Robert crossed his arms.

"So why have you called me here, Sinikka?"

"What's the plan?" Johnny added.

Sinikka lowered the jug and looked down at the boys, turning it towards them.

"Do either of you geniuses know what this is?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "No...and do you?"

A wicked smirk crossed the dark teen's face.

"Yes. Yes I do. It's called GoLYTELY. Its quite... nasty."

Robert raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with his best.

"Go on." The German said with interest.

Sinikka turned slightly and picked up a funnel a wine bottle from behind her. She inserted the funnel into the green glass and began pouring in the contents of the jug as she spoke.

"Robert, my good fellow, you're going to give our lovely Miss Amber a special bottle of wine all her own."

Johnny furrowed his brows.

"What the hell does it do?"

Sinikka's eyes were shining devilishly.

"GoLYTELY is used prior to colonscopys. The patient has to drink it to... clean out their systems in order to clear the way for observation. Now normally, the patient isn't to eat or drink anything for a day or so before the procedure, but seeing as we're not going to be shoving any cameras up her-"

"How do you know this?" Robert interrupted.

"Let's just say... I've done this before and leave it at that."

"You mean you've had to take it before?" Johnny asked, screwing up his face. Sinikka rolled her eyes as she finally stopped pouring and put the cork in the bottle.

"No." She said bluntly. "I mean I've used this same... tactic on someone before. I'm quite happy to say that she was running back and forth to the bathroom all day every twenty minutes! It was beautiful!"

"Your plan is to give Amber a laxative that's going to rip out her insides?" Johnny thought on this for a second. "I like it."

"Thank you." Sinikka replied proudly. "I've added some pretty coloring and nice little tastes to cover up the horridness of it, so that should keep her drinking."

She looked up and fixed Robert with a hard stare.

"All we need now is a letter and a certain someone's seal..."

"Me?"

"You want Amber to pay, don't you?" Johnny smirked.

There was a long pause.

"Alright." The German agreed. "I'll have Theater Arts group come up with something believable."

Sinikka frowned.

"No." She said simply, turning and this time producing a pen and paper. "You'll write it right here, right now. I'll feed you the words."

Robert stared at her for a minute, chewing his cheek thoughtfully. Eventually he sighed and fixed the girl with a serious expression before approaching her and accepting the items she was holding out to him.

"Alright." He said simply. "I'll do it."

Sinikka leaned back on her hands, an approving look on her face, and waited as Robert took a seat, pen poised, awaiting her instructions. She smiled cruelly and stared up at the ceiling as she spoke.

"Dearest Amber. I know what it is you've done, and I must admit, I am surprised. But fear not, I am not angry. Originally, I'd thought it was Charlotte who was the woman for me, but now I see that, clearly, I was wrong. For no one can match your intelligence and cunning. I apologise for not taking enough notice of you earlier, and for turning you down, it was a terrible mistake on my part. Please accept this gift as a token of my love and affections, for it is you whom I find myself quite smitten with. This is fine wine from my father's best vineyard in France, bottled and prepared especially with you in mind. I await your approval and acceptance, my love. Sincerely and forever yours; Robert."

Johnny gagged. "Oh God, she'll eat all that up in a heartbeat."

Robert finished the letter, signing it. "There, done."

"Almost." Sinikka said coldly. "I want the seal. Your seal. I want her to believe, without a doubt that it is from you."

Robert folded the fake note into threes and took the wax and lighter Sinikka was holding out to him. Johnny watched as the German melted the red block, staring grimly as it fell onto the paper. When enough had gathered, he placed it on the table and pressed his fist against it, the chunky ring on his finger sinking into the soft substance and officially marking it as his.

He gazed down at the crimson blot, staring at it.

His temper flared.

Amber would pay, yes.

Even if it had to be by Sinikka's hand.

Sinikka's smile was nothing short of demonic as she leaned down and accepted the letter from the German, lifting it before her lips and blowing softly.

"Good boy." She cooed. "You may go."

Johnny dragged Robert out of the science room.

"When she has an idea, she goes with it." Johnny spoke.

"I believe no one messes with Sinikka's best friend. I want to disagree with her but a part of me knows Amber deserves it." Robert closed his eyes.

"She tried to KILL your girlfriend, Rob!" Johnny exclaimed angrily. "Hell yea she deserved it! I think it's goin' easy on her!"

Robert frowned and opened his mouth to reply but the sound of a door opening made him stop as both boys turned around to see.

The door of the science room had opened and both boys watched as the dark teen emerged. Seeing them still in the hallway, she approached them and got between them, slipping her arms around both their waists.

"It is a beautiful day." She said with an acidic smile. "Come boys, I'll walk you."

Johnny lifted an eyebrow and smirked. She was taking way too much glee in this whole plan of hers; the torture and punishment of their mutual enemy, though he had to admit, it was kinda hott...

The trio got back to Charlotte's room. Claire and Danny were already there as Charlotte had woken up from her nap. Her eyes lit up the moment the three came into her room. "Mom, Dad. I want you to meet Sinikka."

Violet and brown eyes stared at the white haired girl.

Sinikka shifted the bag on her shoulder around to her back, as if the parents could see through it. Her plan wasn't exactly honorable and a doctor would absolutely know what the fluid was with a single sniff and glance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last." The dark teen said with a small bow. "I've heard so much about you."

Claire approached her, taking her hands. "Thank you so much for helping Charlotte. You have no idea what it means to us that you took charge to get her to the infirmary."

"Thank you." Danny's eyes softened. "For saving our little girl."

Sinikka looked suddenly awkward.

"It-... it was nothing." She replied. "I would have-... anyone would have done it."

"You did it not only because it was the right thing to do, but because you are her friend and you care about her." Claire gave her a smile."I'm proud that you are my daughter's friend."

"Charlotte was right. You do look like a snow fairy. All white and everything." Danny chuckled. "Our flower pixie and the snow fairy. A good match."

Sinikka felt a small smile tug at her lips at that.

"Yes well... I'm proud to have a friend like your daughter." She said, looking at Charlotte with a smile.

Danny grinned. "C'mere you."

He got up and hugged Sinikka.

"Danny!"

"What? Just a hug." He had picked the poor girl off the floor into a bone crushing hug.

Sinikka gasped, her eyes widening and body tensing as she let the man hug her.

"Uhm... th-thank you…" She sputtered once he'd let her go.

"I'm sorry about that." Claire smacked her husband in the arm. "He doesn't know when to stop. I hope that didn't make you uncomfortable..."

Claire looked up to see Johnny.

He wiggled his hand for a hello.

"I'm Johnny."

"Johnny? As in from the McGregor family?"

Johnny grinned cockily.

"Aye! That's me!"

"I know your great uncle, Duncan. I'm guessing you're the fiery red head whose Robert's best friend." Claire smiled as Johnny grinned.

"Mom, isn't there anyone you don't know?" Charlotte sweatdropped.

"Well, there are a few." Claire laughed.

Johnny grinned.

"He's great!" The redhead said enthusiastically. "Always my favorite relative!.. Uh, anyways, nice ta meetcha by the way."

"He talks about you like you were his own son! And nice to meet you too. Now why haven't I met the rest of your friends yet, Charlotte?"

"They're probably in class." Charlotte chuckled.

"Class is over actually." Johnny stated. "So they should-"

The door bang opened to Oliver, Serena, and McKenna.

Sinikka, Johnny, Charlotte and Robert all sweatdropped.

"And right on cue..." Johnny muttered.

"Speak of the devil..." Sinikka added.

"Who's the devil?" McKenna mocked. "God's greatest gift to man kind, I am!"

The ravenette then pulled a huge bundle of lilies from her bag and presented them to the bed-ridden blonde with a flourish and a grin.

"Ta-da!" She said playfully. "They're not as pretty as you are, mind yeh, but I had to bring somethin'!"

"I love them! Lillies are one of my favorites! Thank you. McKenna, Serena, Oliver, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, the Irish girl, the Italian, and the lovable Frenchman."

"Why, you are adorable!" Danny gave a cheeky grin at McKenna. "Your accent is very lovely, miss."

McKenna blinked at the adults for a minute before grinning sheepishly.

"M'sorry! I didn't see ya there! Pardon my mouth, it's always getting me in trouble! Kinda famous for it, I am! It's a pleasure ta meetcha, sir! And appreciate that I do! And... well, yeh, your daughter's a right welcome addition to our family, she is! Loves her like a limb!"

Danny laughed, hugging McKenna who hugged back.

"They're all wonderful." Claire insisted, shaking hands with Serena and Oliver.

"Your daughter is wonderful." Oliver smiled. "We couldn't have asked for a better friend."

Serena remained quiet for a second, studying Claire, then Charlotte, then Danny. She had the look on her face like she was confused.

Claire smiled but noticing Serena looking confused.

It clicked right away.

"You're wondering why Charlotte looks like me and not her father, aren't you?"

Serena smiled sheepishly. They all were, Serena just happened to be the one unable to hide her curiosity.

Danny put McKenna down, studying them all. He gave a smile. "It's alright. You can wonder. I'm sure Charlotte has tried to tell you all a million times or more. I'm not her biological father. I am her dad though. Always will be."

Claire smiled. "She was born out of my first marriage. A marriage to...well...a rich man. I'm sure Charlotte tried to tell you the story. I don't see why she loves it so much, a pretty little girl rising above to become a doctor."

"The best doctor on the eastern shore, Mom." Charlotte smiled.

"Nope, never heard that wan a'fore!" McKenna said with a wide smile, plopping herself on the bed and resting her elbows on her knees, her face in her hands. "Won'tcha tell us? Loves good old fashioned love stories, I do!"

"McKenna!" Her friends groaned in unison. The girl lifted her head and looked at them, bewildered.

"What?... What?"

"I guess I could." Claire sat down. "Though some of you kids might know who her biological father is. He has a big name over here as much as he does in America."

"Oooo! Lemme guess!" McKenna said excitedly. "Is it... hmmm... no, I duno. Who is he?"

"Christopher Renaldi." Claire told them, sitting on the edge of her daughter's hospital bed. Danny growled a little but he kept his face on. He hated the man.

McKenna's and Sinikka's faces were blank but all the blue blood's seemed to recognize the name and their faces darkened.

"Pardon my ignorance, Madame..." Oliver said with a frown. "But... what on earth were you thinking?"

"I was young and in love. I didn't know better. I...I was hoping on bigger things at that time. I wanted a prince. I met Christopher at a lovely get together for one of my friends. I thought I was in love. I was dazzled. He courted me, propose. His parents were against the idea but whatever Christopher wanted, he got. We got married. It was perfect. Too perfect. That's when I caught him cheating on who would end up his second wife. I call him out on it. We yelled and screamed then I told him I was pregnant with Charlotte. He was thrilled until I told him we were having a girl. Well, he didn't talk to me after that. I was eight months pregnant when he divorce me, claiming the child wasn't his and that I cheated on him. Then he kicked me out, in the most horrible way a man could do to a woman who was eight months pregnant with his child."

Serena gasped and her hands went to her mouth, her wide eyes suddenly dewy. Sinikka's face was dark, a slight scowl on her face as she pictured the most vile, horrid mad possible in her mind's eye. McKenna's face was marred with a deep frown, her own eyes a little glossy.

"That's rotten..." She whispered.

"It was. The man kicked me out on the side of the road after I had shipped my things to my mothers. It was raining and I thought I was going to get sick and lose Charlotte. No, I went back to my mothers and she told me that she was right but that I could do something with myself. I always wanted to go to medical school. So I told her that's what I wanted to do. I had nothing else to lose so what other choice did I have? Later, I had Charlotte. She had her dad's hair but my eyes. She was the best thing he had ever given me. I studied hard with my mother helping me. Charlotte too. My little study bug. I became a doctor through hard work and excellent bed side manner. I made my first big pay check and wanted to build a nice house for me and Lottie. That's how I met Danny."

"She told me to go to hell the first time I hit on her." Danny spoke up. "I had to charm my way into her life until I got to know her. The best damn thing I ever done."

"I think Charlotte fell in love with him before I did." Claire laughed. "We became a family and Danny official adopted Charlotte as his own."

"No complaints." Charlotte said with a smile.

"That's why I worry about her being here." Claire continued. "I mean no offense to you boys. You are wonderful. I just don't want her to get hurt like I did."

Robert was frowning deeply. He took Charlotte's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze as he looked at her mother.

"I promise.." He whispered. "She won't.."

McKenna grinned and threw her arm around the German's shoulders.

"Don'tcha worry, ma'am!" She said playfully. "He's a good lad! They all are!"

"I duno about _good_..." Johnny teased.

Claire laughed. "I believe you."

Her eyes locked on Robert. She stood up, beckoning him to come forward.

Robert hesitated a moment before releasing Charlotte's hand and approaching her mother.

Claire offered him a hug, embracing him.

"Keep an eye on my baby for me, please. I know you'll keep your word but that's not what I'm worried about now. I'm more worried about her father finding out. He doesn't know she's here at this school. She has two half-brothers and I'm so afraid. Protect her for me." She whispered.

Robert pulled back enough to look down into the woman's face.

"What? I-... Yes! Yes, of course, Mrs. Dennison! Anything... please, if there's ever anything you think I should know or anything you want to warn me about... don't hesitate to contact me. I'll do whatever I can to keep her safe!"

"I won't. I know you'll be her knight." Claire pressed a motherly kiss on his cheek.

"Yay! She approves!" Serena giggled.

"It's hard to not like Robert." Oliver reminded Serena.

"Annnyway!" Johnny said suddenly. "I think I'd better be goin! Feel better princess!"

The Scot offered her a grin and a wink before turning to leave.

"I'd better go too." Sinikka added. "I have a ridiculous amount of homework."

She moved to give her best a hug and smiled at her before playfully ruffling her hair.

"See you bright and early tomorrow morning, kiddo!" She said with a smile, then gave the blonde's parents a polite farewell, who returned it with smiles of their own and more hugs. She turned then and exited through the door that, surprisingly, Johnny was holding for her.

"After you." He bowed, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Thanks." She muttered, exiting the room.

McKenna yawned.

"Well, I guess I'd best be goin' as well. Hate ta say it, but my homeworks been pilin' up too!" She too gave Charlotte a hug and hopped off the bed, grinning wide and offering the parents a cheerful wave. "So glad ta meetchas! Thank yeh so much for the story Mrs. Dennison! It was lovely!... Well, the ending was lovely anyhow!"

"Nice to meet you too McKenna." Claire watched as the rest of her friends gave her hugs goodbye.

"We should be going soon, honey." Danny stands up. "Oscar is going to be worried."

"Oh I'm sure the old Finnish man can live. We have to go sweetie." Claire planted a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Your Uncle Oscar promised us that vacation."

"Mom, before you go, could you do me a big favor?" Charlotte beckoned for her mother to come closer. "Sinikka's dad is in a hospital in Helsinki. I know that's where you're going but could you call the hospital where he is at and check up on him? He's not doing so good and...I know Sinikka wouldn't want me to but I want a doctor to check up on him. Someone who I know will actually be looking out for his best interest..."

Claire frowned, staring at Danny then her daughter. "I'll do you one better. I'll go visit him myself with Oscar."

"Thank you Mom. It's Jussi, I think. Jussi Virtanen."

"Alright. I'll check up on her papa. I'll let you know how he's doing." Claire smiled. "Goodbye sweetheart. We're off to Finland. Take care and don't drink anything else you don't know!"

"Okay!" Charlotte waved goodbye to her mother and father. They left with Charlotte sighing, lying back onto the pillow.

* * *

"Sin! Wait up!"

Sinikka stopped and looked over her shoulder, stopping in the hall to wait for the redhead to catch up.

"Yea?" She asked simply.

"So." Johnny stopped. "When do you plan on giving the bottle to Amber?"

"At the right time." She replied cryptically. "I'm not just gonna give it to her some day when she can just skip a day or two of class and get over it. It's got to be... memorable."

"Awesome." Johnny stuck his hands into his pockets. "Um...Sinikka...I...I'm sorry about putting your picture up for the art contest. I...I didn't mean it to be cruel. I was trying to doing something nice and...you're right, I didn't have the right to do something like that to you. I'm sorry and if you still want to be pissed at me, that's fine. I'll understand."

"I am pissed." She said bluntly. Then she sighed. "But I... Well, I don't understand why you did it and I really wish you hadn't but... it's too late now. I had a talk with Charlotte and... she convinced me that-"

Johnny's heart went up into his throat. What? What had the blonde convinced her?

"Yes?" The redhead prodded, leaning forward slightly, but Sinikka's face was a mask of fury as she looked past him.

"You!" She snarled.

"Huh?" Johnny said, turning around to look. Just as he did, Sinikka flew past him in nothing short of a colored blur.

A long-haired blonde had just enough time to look up, her eyes wide with terror before she was thrust up against the wall and lifted off her feet.

"You stupid bitch!" Sinikka snarled. "I should kill you!"

Amber screamed but in the empty halls, no one but her two friends heard her, and they were too frozen stiff by the harsh glare Johnny was giving them to move.

"Help me you idiots!" Amber screeched. But the two looked at Johnny with wide eyes.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." He seethed, arms crossed as he scowled down at them. They squeaked and hugged each other tightly.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't tear you to pieces, right here, right now!" Sinikka snarled.

"I-I don't understand! I never did anything to you! I-I-" Amber tried to pull the fake tears.

"Don't lie to me!" Sinikka growled. "I know it was you who sent the poison! Admit it!"

"Wha..what poison? I never sent you any poison!" Amber denied.

A wicked smile crossed Sinikka's face.

"Wrong answer!" She snapped.

With an impressive amount of strength, the dark teen threw the girl to the side, where she landed on the cold floor with a hard thud. The blonde tried to scramble away, but Sinikka pounced, pinning her to the ground and holding her by her blue blazer.

Amber screamed again. Sinikka laughed.

"Who do you think is going to hear you!" The white-haired girl smirked wickedly.

"The-The Headmaster!" Amber choked. "He-He can see you! He'll expel you!"

Sinikka laughed wickedly.

"Will he now?" She taunted, looking up then and deliberately staring into one of the camera's in the ceiling. "Let's test that theory shall we?"

She waited for a few moments and when nothing happened, she looked back down at Amber again, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Well, well. Looks like no one wants to come to your rescue. Guess you're all mine!"

Amber screamed blue murder as Sinikka drew back her fist, but before she could plant it into Amber's face, she felt herself being pulled off the girl by a pair of massive arms around her waist.

"Enough!" Johnny hissed in her ear. "She's not worth it!

"Let me go!" Sinikka screamed kicking and pulling at his arms. But he was far too strong.

"No!" Johnny insisted. Then he looked at the girl on the ground. "I suggest you make yourself scarce. I can't hold her forever."

Amber was white as a sheet and she didn't need to be told twice. Without hesitation, she scrambled to her feet and took off down the hall, her friends following her, fast as their legs could carry them.

"Don't you EVER let me see your face again!" Sinikka screamed after them. "You won't have anyone to save you next time!"

"C'mon, let's go walk it off. Sin! C'mon!" He was half dragging her in the opposite direction. If he hadn't stopped it, he was sure Sin would be covering the hallway with Amber's blood. Johnny didn't need her to get expelled. Yes, Amber deserved to be punished. But not in the way that got Sin kicked out.

Sinikka huffed angrily, shaking the Scot off, and this time he let her.

"Ugh! She's lucky you've got a conscience!" She growled. "I swear, one punch! All I needed was one punch and I- Urrg!"

"And get kicked out for beating her to a bloody pulp? No. Sure, she deserved it, but the way you were looking at her, I swear you were about to rip her apart…. Would you honestly have been able to stop?" Johnny stood, staring at her.

Sinikka chewed her cheek.

"No." She admitted. Then she looked up at the Scot and, to his amazement, she grinned. "Did you see her face though? That was worth everything!"

Johnny smirked.

"Yes, I saw." He looked at her, tilting his head. "You going to be okay now?"

Sinikka sighed and looked off to the side, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"Yea." She said simply. "Won't be attempting murder any time soon. Promise."

"I know you won't." Johnny placed a hand on her shoulder. "To answer your earlier question before the interruption. I put the picture into the contest because, well, I liked it. You're...really talented and...I thought it would make you happy. So...if anyone deserves to be punched, it should be me."

Sinikka rolled her eyes but there was a whisper of a smile on her face.

"Again, you're worse than a woman, so melodramatic... But thanks, I guess... glad you liked it... though I never had any intention of you seeing it..."

"You did good. I thought you would have drawn me bald or something." Johnny grumbled.

"No. That would have meant I suck." She replied bluntly. "I draw things like they are. Sometimes it's ugly but that's because the truth is ugly... but you were... a refreshing change."

Realizing what she'd said, Sinikka shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Anyway! ... I've still got.. some thinking to do so... I guess I'll see you around."

Johnny opened his mouth, wanting to say something.

"Sin?"

He didn't know what to tell her or do.

"Hm?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"You still thinking on giving me a second chance?"

She hesitated a moment before turning around and smiling softly, though he couldn't see it.

"Like I said." She replied tonelessly. "I've still got some thinking to do."

That said she walked away.

Johnny faintly smiled.

It was a start.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

...:::: One Month Later :::...

* * *

"Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Ooh I can't wait to dress you up!" Serena grinned like a manic at Charlotte. The poor blond and her roommate had been kidnapped by the Italian, stating she needed them for something. That something was making sure she was dressed up well enough for the big party. Serena had a cart full of costumes in her dorm room. The room was pretty big for just the two girls, instantly making Charlotte feel smaller. It was October. Cool nights, spooky tales. The annual Halloween Ball was approaching fast and Charlotte did not have a costume.

"Uh...why did you need to kidnap me?"

Or more importantly, why didn't she head off with Robert when he asked her earlier?

Oh no, Serena insisted it was a matter of life or death.

"Costumes! You two absolutely need costumes!"

"Uh Serena, you didn't have to kidnap us."

"But it was the only way you two could be here!"

Charlotte and Sinikka glared at the Italian. The two girls were forced to come into a room to try on what appeared to be thousands upon thousands of expensive looking costumes.

"But Serena-"

The Italian was looking every inch a fashionista. She was wearing the white button shirt, the black silky pants, and was bare footed for whatever reason. A pair of fake glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose.

"So who are you going as?" Charlotte asked.

"Ezio from Assassin's Creed. Oliver will be my Leonardo." Serena cooed.

Sinikka snorted in amusement but made no comment.

"Right." The Finnish girl said with a smirk. "Well as much as I appreciate all this, I already happen to have a costume.

"Oh, what are you going as?" Serena asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Sinikka winked at the girl.

"Top secret. But I promise, you'll approve."

"Fine." Serena cackled at Charlotte. "I guess you can help find a costume for Char, okay Sin?"

Sinikka smirked.

"I guess I can do that. Lemme see what you've got here..."

The girl disappeared behind a rack and the sound of hangers scrapping against racks made the girl's cringe until finally the white haired girl emerged holding something and grinning.

The outfit she was holding up was an off-the-shoulder dress with white material around the breast area and pin-stripe black, button-down corset around the waist. There was a red bow just under the cleavage and the black form-fitted leather skirt was trimmed on bottom with red and white lace. There was a long, black gauzy cape-type thing attached around the hips with red trimming.

Sinikka turned and held up a handful of accessories.

"Sword, black leather gauntlets, black boots, garter knives and lacy thigh-high tights. You'd be the sexiest warrior princess in the school. We can even add a gold circlet around your head for effect."

Charlotte's eyes widen at the costume. "Are you sure about this Sin?"

"Dead." She replied simply, dangling the hanger playfully.

Serena waited until Charlotte sighed.

"Okay, I'll be the sexy warrior princess." Charlotte smiled. "It'd be nice to dress up like that. And the accessories would defiantly make me badass."

"Yes! Yes, it will!" Serena agreed excitedly. "You'll drop Robert dead to the floor when he sees you!"

"Lovely." Sinikka said with a smirk. "So. Are you all getting ready here?"

"Yes, we even have changing rooms. It's best to do it here then show up at the dance. We'll knock their socks off!"

"Well..." Sinikka said thoughtfully. "My costume is back at our room so I suppose I'll have to meet up with you somewhere."

"Okay, want to help me with Charlotte first?" Serena got an evil glint in her eye.

Charlotte gulped, sweatdropping.

Sinikka smirked again.

"Absolutely." She said bluntly. "This will be the highlight of my month!"

"Oh hell." Charlotte was grabbed by both her arms as Sinikka and Serena dragged her off into one of the rooms. After much whining, griping, and pawing, Charlotte was shoved into her costume, complete with the accessories. Serena shoved Charlotte into a chair so Sin and her could do her makeup and hair.

"We'll make you extra sexy." Serena cackled.

"Is it just me or are you two just trying to sex me up on purpose?" Charlotte winced the moment her hair was tugged.

Both girls exchanged a look before looking back at her.

"It's on purpose!" They said in unison.

"Why?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow as Serena began on her hair and Sinikka on her makeup.

"Why not?" Sinikka countered. "Halloween is the one day of the year you can dress absolutely however you want and no one can say a damn thing about it. It's brilliant! There's candy and ghost stories and sick parties! Better then Christmas!"

"Making sure that's the only reason." Charlotte eyeballed Serena over her head.

Serena grinned. "What? I am not trying to sex you up to fluster Robert into possibly doing something with you. I wouldn't do that."

"Serena..."

"Okay but it was not my first thought."

Sinikka simply grinned as she wiggled the mascara wand back and forth a few times before giving the lashes a good curl from the root to tip.

"I am enjoying myself way too much." She replied with a chuckle. "I seriously love this holiday to pieces!"

When Sinikka was finished, the blonde had smoky eyes, winged outwards at the corners. The dark teen had even applied a line of false lashes and curled them as well. Her cheeks were bronzed just a bit to accentuate her cheekbones and her lips were painted a dark red that made her violet eyes pop and really complimented her skin tone. As a finishing touch, the Finnish girl added a tiny diamond in the corner of Charlotte's eyes.

Standing back to admire her work, Sinikka grinned proudly.

"Not too bad for my first try, eh, Miss Italiano? Watta ya think?"

Serena gasped. "Oh you did fantasticio! Oooo I love it! You look sexy!"

Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror. "Damn..."

"I know right?" Serena giggled.

Serena had outdone herself as well. She'd curled Charlotte's hair in a mass of huge thick curls, having added a set of matching hair extensions as well. Her hair was all swept backwards and away from her face in a C-shape, leaving the golden circlet the girls had picked out to sparkle on her head like a real princess.

Charlotte just gaped at herself.

"He he." Serena cackled. "You look so sexay! Oooo, Robert is one lucky guy."

"Gah, I...I don't know what to say."

"Just have a good time and tell us all the dirty details later." Serena cackles again, giggling.

Sinikka lifted a hand.

"Actually, that's a no thank you on the 'dirty details' for me. Though I will be wanting to know juicy ones."

The teen lifted her wrist to look at her watch.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head out and get myself ready. Meet you girls... where? Somewhere before the dance?"

"Meet us by the fountain near the cafeteria. It's the closets one to the ballroom." Serena grinned.

Sinikka gave a mock salute before heading towards the door.

"Will do. Catcha later girls."

"Yahoo! This is going to be the best Halloween Ball ever!" Serena grabbed Charlotte. "Quick, you can help me into my costume."

"I still don't understand why you're dressing up as a man with Oliver as a- Oh you two are kinky." Charlotte sweatdropped as Serena cackling madly into the other dressing room.

* * *

Robert adjusted his tie in the mirror before stepping back and looking himself over with a smirk. Not to toot his own horn, but he thought he looked damn good!

"Hey! Watcha- heh. Not bad you stuffy old grouch."

Robert turned to look at his best when he walked into the room.

"Why thank you." He said with the same smirk.

Robert was wearing a black and white pin-stripe gangster suit complete with a matching fedora hat resting low on his left brow. He wore a pair of black and white deck shoes on his feet and a silky red shirt underneath, the top few buttons left open with a loose white tie. To complete the outfit, he had used a bit of play make-up to make a scar on his cheek and he'd be carrying a toy tommy gun around for effect.

The German looked the Scot over and lifted a brow.

"And who are you supposed to be?" He asked teasingly. Johnny snorted.

"Mohammed Ali!" He replied indignantly. "Duh... only white."

Robert snorted at that. The Scot was wearing a pair of silky yellow boxers, a pair of laced-up yellow boxers boots, and a matching silky yellow hooded robe with the words 'champ' written on the back. The robe was left open, revealing a few scars and bruises on the Scot's chest, ones very much like the ones he'd put on his face. He even had a black eye and a blacked-out tooth. Robert snorted in amusement as the redhead bounced back and forth on his feet, pounding his gloved hands together.

"C'mon!" Johnny said with a smirk. "I thought it was pretty damn good!"

"You look like Sinikka shoved you down the stairs."

"Ha ha." Johnny said sarcastically. "Very funny."

Robert smirked, checking his watch.

"Let's go now. I'm sure the girls are either done or still getting into their costumes." Robert and Johnny headed away from Robert's dorm. Something orange caught their attention.

"Who in the hell-" The orange jumpsuit with the white beater turned around.

"Enrique?" They suddenly exclaimed as one.

The blonde looked up at his friends, cell phone poised in his hands. He was wearing the orange suit of a convict, the top half hanging off and tied around his waist. His shirt was a white wife beater and on his feet were a pair of shabby old slip-ons. He also wore a pair of dog-tags and had fake tattoos on his arms and neck. His hair was messy and there was a bit of dirt and a fake cut on his cheek.

"Oh. Hey guys." He said absently, looking back to his cell.

"Wha...what..." Johnny was trying to process what he was seeing. Eventually he snorted with laughter. "Of all the things! Why the hell would you dress like a convict?"

"It's not your usual costume but it's a good one." Robert took it in, confused.

Enrique frowned and shoved his cell phone back into his pocket.

"I-.. um... I've got my reasons okay?"

Both his friends gave him a look. One that would have him cracking immediately.

Enrique sighed and looked away.

"It... I found out what McKenna is wearing and... it matches hers..."

"What is her costume?" Robert had to asked, afraid of the answer.

Enrique reached up to rub the back of his head, not looking at his friends.

"She's a cop..." He muttered under his breath.

Johnny was the first to burst. He held his stomach, doubled over with laughter at the blonde's expense. Robert covered his up behind his hand.

"I could see this going horrible wrong." The German smirked

Enrique turned red as the two continued to laugh.

"Oh Shut up!" He pouted, crossing his arms.

Johnny snorted with laughter.

"Well that's not the way a convict should act!" He teased. "You'd be the prison bitch!"

The blonde made a face at him and the redhead roared louder. After a few moments however he sobered up a bit.

"All jokes aside..." He began, narrowing his eyes on the blonde. "Why the hell do you care about matching up with McKenna?"

"To... because I'm going to try and make things right." Enrique looked at him, blue eyes narrowed.

Johnny unconsciously clenched his teeth.

"You'd better not screw up again, Enrique." He warned. "Unless you've suddenly decided you want somethin real with her, leave her alone!"

The redhead then thought of something and gave the blonde a devilish look.

"Anyways, from what I heard... she's goin with that whats-his-face guy from the party you missed a while back, the brunette one... what's his name again, Rob?"

"Darien. Quite a nice fellow." Robert crossed his arms.

Enrique sighed and the German spoke again.

"The best you can do is-"

"Mon dieu, what are you three standing around here for?" Oliver showed up, completely in costume. He glared at his friends. "You three better hurry. The ladies are already downstairs, waiting."

"Heh. Alright, here comes Johnny!" The redhead said, pounding his gloves together again. He then walked by Enrique and gave him a thump on the head. "Just don't be a moron."

"I won't." Enrique muttered, rubbing his head and following after the others.

The boys got downstairs a few minutes later. Serena was talking to a pretty blond in a leather skirt with some gauze material around her legs. The blunette immediately snuck up to Oliver, dipped him, and kiss him.

"That is wrong on so many levels." Johnny made a face at the two.

Charlotte watched as the assassin dipped her lover to kiss him. She smiled, watching the two look very cozy as Ezio and Leonardo.

Johnny whistled as he looked the two girls over.

"Very nice." He said approvingly. "Well, you look pretty damn good anyway, Char... not sure what to think about that outfit Rena but whatever turns your crank."

"They're being kinky." Charlotte smiled. "Thank you. Though keep your eyes up here."

She pointed from her cleavage to her eyes.

Johnny chuckled and playfully held up his hands.

"Hey, I'm just appreciatin'!" He teased. He then turned and punched his best in the arm. "Hey! What's the matter with you? You got nothin ta say?"

In fact, Robert didn't have anything to say. He was simply staring at Charlotte, open mouthed, which made the Scot roar with laughter again.

"I-.. you-... that's-..." The German cleared his throat, blinking at his date for a minute. "You look... wow. Just... wow..."

Charlotte chuckled. She walked up to him, grabbed him by his tie to pull him down and whisper in his ear. "Thank you. My thoughts exactly on your costume."

She placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Robert smiled, turning into a grin when the air around them erupted with the cheers, applause and hollers of their friends. Playfully, he pumped his gun in the air in a triumphant gesture.

Serena grinned. "Alright, let's head for the dance!"

"Wait, we can't leave yet. Shouldn't we wait for Sin?" Charlotte asked.

Johnny looked around.

"Where is she anyway?"

No one got a chance to answer before the girl in question appeared.

Several jaws dropped as the white haired girl approached, making the dark teen, for once, grin cheekily.

She was dressed as a toy soldier; her outfit consisted of a short crimson-colored vest that showed her belly with gold buttons, epaulettes and trimming, a black form-fitted skirt and knee-high, heeled black boots. She wore Matching cuffs on her wrists, a pair of white gloves and a toy soldier hat. There was even a toy rifle on her back with a plastic bayonet. The apples of her cheeks were painted rosily and her lips matched. Her eyes and mile-long lashes were an array of blacks and golds. Her skin even shone like she was made of plastic.

Sinikka stopped in front of the group, giving them a playful salute and a wink.

"Well?" She questioned with a smile.

"You look fantastic, Sin." Charlotte grinned. "I like it. You look cool."

Johnny stared at her, looking her up and down.

It was not the first thing he would think of as a costume for her.

Sinikka grinned.

"Why, thank you. I'm quite proud of the outcome if I do say so myself."

She looked around then.

"There's someone missing." She said pointedly. "Where's McKenna?"

"Heyyy! Don't be forgetting me!" The group turned then to see a sexy police officer running towards them.

The ravenette stopped in front of them and took a few deep breaths before straightening and placing her hands on her hips and striking a sexy pose with a huge grin.

"Well? Watcha think?" She asked enthusiastically. She was wearing a short navy number, the top few buttons undone to give just a tease of her lacy black bra and cleavage, a cute police hat and a belt hanging off her hips with a baton and handcuffs. A pair of black boots completed the outfit.

"Sexy." Charlotte complimented.

Enrique was hiding behind Johnny, blushing.

McKenna grinned wide and looked around. He expression fell however when she caught sight of the orange-clad blonde behind the redhead. Her jaw dropping, she placed her hands on her hips.

"Wot the ruddy hell are _you_ wearin?" She demanded of him.

Enrique was shoved by Johnny to step out front.

"I believe you found your wanted man, Officer." Charlotte joked, chuckling along with the girls.

"Hey McKenna." He waved sheepishly.

McKenna looked him over, head to toe and back again, jaw hanging open before eventually snapping shut and giving the blonde an angry expression.

"The hell I did!" She growled. "I've already got a match tonight, and it aint..."

She looked the blonde over one more time before snorting indignantly.

"That!" She said simply. She then replaced her grin and took a few steps backwards, beckoning her friends. "Speaking of, he's a waitin fer me as we speak! C'mon you lot! Let's partaaay!"

"Shot down." Serena mumbled under her breath as Oliver took her arm, escorting her away to follow McKenna. Charlotte patted Enrique on the head, moving towards Robert to take his arm as well.

Sinikka turned a look on the blonde, unable to hide a smirk. She the approached him and patted him roughly on the head, making him flinch.

"Silly boy." Said in amusement. "Did you really expect that to work? You've got a lot to learn, _amico_."

She then turned to lift an eyebrow at Johnny.

"Well?"

Johnny blinked, staring at her. He then grinned, giving her a look before offering his arm.

Sinikka looped her arm through the redhead's and allowed him to lead her away, sticking her tongue out brazenly at the blonde Italian on their way past him. Johnny simply smirked.

"Ya gotta work for it, man." He teased. "I sure as hell did!"

Enrique groaned.

"I still don't know how they all did it...man." He kicked the ground, following after the couples.

* * *

The ballroom was crowded with every imaginable character you could think of. The walls were white except for the lovely expensive decorations that transformed the ballroom into Dracula's Renaissance palace. Large tables filled with treats lined one wall with the dance floor on the other. It was one that the rich kids at Forgangur loved, it was Halloween Night.

"Awe Yeeeea!" McKenna cooed, squirming excitedly as her date approached her. "Just look at what Kenna managed to snag!"

He was dressed as an officer as well, only he was, apparently, chief - according to his pretend badge.

"Mmmm... hello there, ma'am." He teased, placing a hand on her hip and leaning down to press a kiss to the side of her mouth. "I've been waiting for you! Care to join me for a dance?"

McKenna turned a huge grin and an excited thumbs up on her friends before following after the handsome brunette.

"Well that was fast." Sinikka teased.

"She's happy. She's allowed to be." Charlotte tugged at Robert's hands. "Dance with me."

"Uh, I- well-" He didn't get the chance to say no as his date dragged him out onto the dance floor.

Johnny stood next to Sinikka.

"Would you like to dance?"

Sinikka seemed to consider this for a long moment. Eventually she turned to him with an answer.

"No." She said bluntly, making the Scot's face fall. She then chucked him playfully on the chin and grinned. "But I will let you buy me a drink... maybe I'll change my mind afterwards."

Johnny grinned.

"Okay." He led her over to the bar.

Everything was going smoothly. Valdimar stood upon the far part of the ballroom, watching everyone. He was cloaked as the Phantom of the Opera in the full on white mask. It was best to enjoy the night but keep to the shadows. His eyes were drawn to Charlotte and Robert. He smirked, grinning at how far the two had come in such a short time.

_"Soon, before the end of the school year, I'll have you two heading for the altar."_ He thought as he smirked to himself.

Charlotte felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked around but with the multitude of faces and masks it was impossible to tell where the vibe had come from.

"Something wrong?" Robert asked in concern.

"I... I felt someone staring at me. In a very creepy manner." Charlotte shook it off. "Probably just someone wanting to pull a Halloween prank."

"No." Robert held her close. "No one is going to hurt you like-"

"Robert, I'll be okay." She put a finger to his lips. "I got you and the others to protect me…. My sexy badass mobster lord!"

Robert grinned and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. When he pulled back again, he licked his lips and hummed to himself.

"Mmmm..." He said with a cheeky grin. "You taste like strawberries!"

He leaned down for another kiss.

Charlotte smiled through the kiss, pressing back. She pulled away. "You'll have to thank Sin for the lip stick then."

Her arms went around his neck.

"Yes, yes I will." He replied, leaning in yet again. "When I'm through thoroughly enjoying it!"

Charlotte was about to lean in again when something caught her eye. She lets out a scream as a ghost came flying down throughout the students, unleashing a blood curling screech. Everyone ducked as the ghost swung down and up before coming back again.

"Woah!" Johnny yelped, ducking to avoid the white figure. He gawked up at the ceiling when he straightened. "What the hell? Damn, those drama guys sure out-do themselves every year."

Sinikka rolled her eyes as she sipped her toxic looking drink, liking the way the fog and smoke was pouring out of it.

"I think it's cheesy." She said bluntly. She decided to take the opportunity of distraction to take off her hat and pull something from it. Johnny gawked at her now as she produced the green bottle and letter Robert had helped her prepare a month before.

Johnny gawked at his date.

"How the-?" There was no way that had been in that little hat! Sinikka continued as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I've decided this night is... _memorable_ enough." The dark teen said with a grin, taking another sip of her drink."

"Ooo I like the sound of that." Johnny turned his head when Deirdre stepped onto the stage. She was dressed rather whimsical as a witch complete with a black hat that shimmered. Everyone turned as the music stopped to hear what the drama teacher had to say. "Ladies and gentleman, welcome to another _fantastical_ Halloween ball at Forgangur Academy!"

There was a huge round of applause and whistles and cheers.

"Now, this year, like the many years before, our Halloween Ball has a sponsor. A sponsor who just so happens to be one of your dear parents. It's the first time he has done something like this since he was your age! Now, I promised I wouldn't say his real name so instead, I'll announce him as he is dressed. Everyone, the Count!"

Deirdre moved as haunting music began to play and a coffin rose out of the stage through a trap door. The door of the coffin opened as someone stepped out of it. A tall man with dark slicked back hair and crimson eyes emerged, dressed very much more elegant then the old movie Count Dracula. He looked exceedingly handsome, even with the few shocks of gray in his hair. Deirdre bowed before him and he smiled at her before taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her fingers, making her giggle and say something playful to him that the rest of the audience didn't hear.

"Wow." Charlotte breathed. "That's quite an entrance."

"Now there's a handsome bugger if I ever saw one." Sinikka said with a smirk. Johnny turned a look on her that clearly said he thought the girl was insane. He then eyed the drink in her hand suspiciously. Just how the hell many of those had she had?

"Ladies and gentleman, our dear Count has decided to sponsor this year's dance as tribute to a lovely couple in the audience." Deirdre waved her hand and a spotlight fell on Robert and Charlotte. Charlotte tried not to look surprised as all eyes turned on her and her boyfriend. The surprise grew as the Count made his way down into the crowd. They all parted for him, some even bowing. Charlotte hadn't realized how tall the man was until he was right in front of her. His crimson gaze landed on her. There was something familiar about those eyes.

"May I have this dance?"

It was thick, German, and quite alluring.

Robert gawked at the man, stunned.

"_Father?"_ He said in disbelief.

"Father?" Charlotte did a double take, staring at the Count.

"May I have a dance, Miss Charlotte?" He asked again.

"I..." The music began to play as a waltz. "Of course. Anything for the Count."

Charlotte is whisked away into a waltz.

Sinikka snorted in amusement.

"Ah. Now I know why you looked at me like that." She teased the redhead. Johnny ignored the comment in favor of a question.

"You seriously think he's good looking?" He asked, unable to decide whether to be amused or disgusted.

"Yea." The dark teen replied bluntly with a smirk.

Johnny gaped at her. "Sinikka, that's Robert's dad! He's...old."

Johnny watched as Mr. Jurgen danced with Charlotte. She was smiling so it wasn't too bad. He tried to hide his laughter as he saw the look on Robert's face.

"The poor guy is going to kill him."

Robert was simply gawking at the pair open-mouthed. There were a hundred questions whizzing through his mind but he hadn't the slightest interest in finding the answers to them. All that mattered right then was that his father was there, dancing with his date.

Way too weird!

The waltz ended. Charlotte curtsied before The Count. "Thank you so much, sir."

"A pleasure dear. Just be sure to be careful. I'm not the only vampire here." He smiled, showing off fangs. Charlotte held up her sword.

"Don't get any ideas, Count. I'll stake you where you stand."

The two just stared at each other before Mr. Jurgen laughed. He escorted her back to his son.

Charlotte went back to Robert's side. "Stop gawking. Your face will get stuck like that."

Robert shook his head.

"I can't help it." He said, turning a frown on his father then. "Just what are you doing here?"

"Is there anything wrong with checking up on my only son?" Frederick replied defensively, giving his son a matching frown.

"Yes, especially when you come in unannounced and dress like… that." Robert looked his father over with distaste.

"Maybe I wanted to do something fun this year. Maybe I'm just getting too old to be sitting around, collecting dust."

"Maybe you're too old to be doing things like this!" Robert replied, lifting a hand to his head, a vein throbbing in his forehead.

The count gave a toothy grin, his sharp fangs poking out of his lips.

"Oh, come now Robert, you're not jealous that I'm dressed more handsomely then you are you?"

Charlotte covered her mouth as a giggle escaped.

Robert gave Charlotte a look.

"What?" She smiled. "Your father is charming."

"Try living with him."

"None of that in front of the young lady." Frederick scolded Robert before smiling at Charlotte. "You'll have to forgive my son. He tends to act more like his grandfather then I do."

"I do not!"

"You do too. You act more of a stuffy old man then I do. And I'm the one getting old."

Robert threw up his hands in disgust.

"Point proven, I should think!" He said in annoyance.

"Gentlemen..." Charlotte coughed. "Not to be rude but Headmaster Valdimar is heading this way."

Valdimar was furious. Frederick Jurgen was here, in _his_ school, completely unannounced and, even if only on his part; completely unwelcome! He had no idea the sponsor for the dance would be him, otherwise he would have done something about it! He thought for sure the stuffy old man would stay back in his castle, far away from his own.

"Frederick." Came an icy greeting.

The German's face turned up into a scowl upon recognizing the voice before quickly replacing it and forcing a smile, turning slightly to greet the Headmaster.

"Lucifer." Frederick greeted, extending his hand.

Something flickered in Valdimar's eyes but it was quickly covered up as he produced an icy smile and gripped the German's hand.

"So good of you to come. I hope you are enjoying your... visit."

"Oh, quite." Frederick replied.

Both men's hands were becoming white with their tight grips and the veins were beginning to pop.

"Yes, well... it was quite a surprise, I must say." Valdimar drawled.

"I'll bet it was." Frederick replied, eyes locking on the other man's.

Both men stared at each other for what felt like hours, the grips turning their hands ashen, until finally they both shook roughly before releasing each other.

"Don't worry. I just made a visit as sponsor and to see my son." Frederick was obviously trying very hard to resist a glare. "And his lovely girlfriend. I must say, my son has good tastes."

Charlotte smiled, blushing.

"Oh yes, he does, indeed." Valdimar replied, turning a smile on Robert then. "In fact, I was just saying as much to him just the other day. Wasn't I, son?"

Both Frederick and Charlotte raised their eyebrows.

"Yes, he was, Father." Robert turned.

"I see." Frederick replied simply.

"Your son." Valdimar put his hands on Robert's shoulders, making Frederick looked tense. "Agrees with me that a good match has been made. Young love, you know how that is, don't you Frederick. I believe that is how you met your lovely wife."

Charlotte saw Frederick's eyes swirling with something. She thought for sure the man was going to rip Robert from his Valdimar's hands.

"Yes that was the case but she hated me. It took everything I had to get her back. It was love."

"Love is a pretty thing. Such a shame when the lovely Astrid died.

Charlotte stepped back when Frederick glared at him.

"Don't you dare speak her name." He whispered lowly, his voice rumbling in his throat.

"What?" Valdimar looked appalled. "Not still sore are you? Come now, man, it's time to move on, don't you think? After all, I did."

Another icy glare passed between the two men and Robert and Charlotte stepped back a few feet.

"You slimy, vile-"

"Now now, Frederick. Not in front of the children."

"Father?"

"Not now, son." Frederick seethed, eyes still locked on the other man. "You and I have unfinished business, Valdimar! Make no mistake, I will settle it. And sooner rather than later, as you will soon find out."

"I'm looking forward to it." Valdimar seethed lowly, his expression and glare matching the German's.

Both teens were blinking in astonishment.

Frederick's teeth clenched for a moment but he soon forced a calm expression as he turned to Charlotte and took her hand.

"I'm afraid I have expended my welcome here." He said softly. "I do apologise for frightening you, dear Charlotte. Hopefully the next time we meet will be under... well, better circumstances. Farewell. Farewell, son."

The man turned one more seething glare on Valdimar before turning with a swish of robes and cape and disappearing into the crowd.

Valdimar didn't look at the teens as he whirled around and left as well.

Charlotte shivered.

"Well that was unexpected." She turned to Robert, frowning. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be alright..." Robert said softly, turning a soft smile on his date. "I'm sorry for all of that... As you said, it was quite unexpected."

"Whatever that was, it was between them. We won't let it ruin our evening." She leaned up to kiss him. Her thoughts were on what Frederick said. Something bothered her. What had occurred between the two men that they hated each other this much? She pushed it from her mind as she kissed her boyfriend.

Robert sighed as he pulled the blonde close and kissed her back.

From the other side of the room, Johnny sighed.

"Whew, well that could have been worse."

His eyes traveled to Sin's blue ones. "So are you going to do it soon? Best time since everyone is accounted for."

"Patience is a virtue." Sinikka said smoothly, polishing off the rest of her glass. Johnny gawked as she placed it beside four other empty ones. Had she really drank that much while he'd been preoccupied by the scene across the room?

The redhead watched as Sinikka turned and whistled, waving at a familiar petite boy as he turned and blinked at her as he passed.

"Pip!" She said cheerfully when the boy approached. She placed a hand delicately on his shoulder and gave him a kind smile. "Oh, you look so sweet."

He was dressed in a pirate suit, complete with an eye patch.

"Thank you Miss Sinikka. Are you alright?" Pip asked her then turn to Johnny for an answer.

Johnny just motion to the four glasses on the counter.

Pip nodded, understanding. "What can I do for you this evening, Miss Sinikka?"

Sinikka turned a small glare on the redhead.

"Don't ruin my night." She warned. "Don't think because I had a few drinks that I'm drunk or anything close, I'm just having fun!"

She then sighed and turned back to the small boy, releasing his shoulder.

"I need you to do something for me." She said, sounding a little annoyed now. "Are you busy?"

"No ma'am. You need me to do something for you?"

Sinikka picked up the bottle and note and handed them to the small boy.

"You know that nasty blonde blue blood girl, Amber? Well I need you to deliver these to her for me. Can you do that?"

"Yes ma'am!" Pip saluted her before heading off to give the blond girl Amber the bottle and note.

"Oh this is going to be good." Johnny cackled.

Amber, who matched her girlfriends in a terribly inappropriate playboy bunny costume, stopped talking and turned a snooty look on the small boy as he approached her, looking him up and down. She then turned back to her friends and laughed.

"Look, girls, it's little Jack Sparrow – only _not_ sexy. Someone forgot to tell him that dreads and eye patches went out with the parachute pants!"

The girls all cackled loudly and Amber turned back to him with a cruel smirk.

"Get lost, loser! We don't need to be seen with the likes of you! We have reputations to protect!"

"I'm not here to ask you for a dance or anything." Pip replied politely, doing his best to ignore her meanness. "I only came because I was asked to deliver something to you."

Amber rolled her eyes and lifted a well-manicured hand to wave him away but she froze, her eyes widening when she saw the seal on the paper.

With a loud gasp, she snatched the paper and held it in both hands as she stared at it.

"Oh-em-geee! Look, girls! It's from _Robert_!"

The girls all swooned and leaned in close to read over Amber's shoulder.

"Dearest Amber-" She gasped dramatically. "Ugh! That's me! I know what it is you've done-"

She froze at that and her face paled, but it returned to normal when she continued reading.

"I must admit, I am surprised. But fear not, I am not angry. Originally, I'd thought it was Charlotte who was the woman for me, but now I see that, clearly, I was wrong. For no one can match your intelligence and cunning." Amber paused and placed a hand to her heart dreamily. "Oh! I knew my Robbie would come around!"

Her eyes quickly scanned the rest of the letter, and she beamed when she got to the end.

"This is fine wine from my father's best vineyard in France, bottled and prepared especially with you in mind. I await your approval and acceptance, my love. Sincerely and forever yours; Robert. Oooooh! How romantic!" She reached out and snatched the bottle from Pip's hands then and cuddled it to her chest. "You tell him I accept you little dweeb! Right away!"

The blonde then turned a glare on the warrior princess on the German's arm across the room.

"That heifer! I'll have to wait until he's alone. My poor, sweet love, wait for me until then! Don't settle for less then you deserve!" She then turned back to Pip and made a face at him. "What are you still doing here, dork! Get lost! Go do you job!"

Pip bowed to her before quickly running across the room to Robert.

Robert blinked at the little messenger running towards him.

_"Oh no! What now?"_ He almost groaned as he thought.

"Did you plan a prank with Miss Sinikka and Master Johnny?" Pip asked.

"Prank?" Charlotte looked at Robert questioningly.

Robert blinked at the boy for a long moment before eventually grinning.

"Why, yes I did. Why do you ask?"

"She just received the bottle."

"Bottle?" Charlotte's eyes widen in panic. "What did you and Sin do?"

Robert stared for a minute before looking up across the room at the blonde in question. He nearly burst into laughter when she winked and lifted a hand to wave at him. It was all the German could do to contain himself as he smiled back, returned the wink and wave and lifted his hand to make a drinking motion. Understanding, Amber grinned wide and nodded vigorously, before popping off the cork and taking a long swig. He held his breath as he watched her. She made a face for a minute before eventually licking her lips and winking at him again. Robert thought he was going to explode. Unable to hide an amused grin Amber obviously took the wrong way, he gave her one more wink before she turned away from him with a huge, happy smile.

The German then looked over towards the bar where Johnny was holding himself as he laughed himself to tears while Sinikka was smirking, looking like she'd just witnessed the best thing she'd ever seen. Finally Robert chuckled to himself and turned back to his date.

"What did you do to Amber and will it kill her?"

Charlotte gave him a questioning glare.

"No." Robert said bluntly, too amused to be bashful. "It won't kill her, though it would be nothing she didn't deserve. And we didn't do anything too horrible... considering. She'll just have a very... uncomfortable night, that's all."

"She didn't deserve?" Charlotte's eyes widen. "She's the one who-"

Her eyes turned back to the girl who was drinking from the bottle.

Just what was going to happen to Amber?

Out the corner of his eye, Robert watched as the horrible blonde drank and talked with her friends. The wait was agony and for a long time it seemed like nothing was going to happen. Robert turned a frown on Sinikka, who caught him looking at her.

"Just wait." She mouthed with a wink. The German looked back at the blonde and just when he was about to release a sigh of boredom and frustration, Amber suddenly clutched her stomach, her eyes widening. The nearly empty bottle slid to the ground as she pressed a hand to her mouth, and one clutched her stomach. Before anyone could blink she'd up and bolted from the room so fast you would have missed her had you blinked.

"There we are." Robert said with a grin. "Have a wonderful night, Amber."

"Oh my." Charlotte giggled. "She's going to be held up in the bathroom for a while, isn't she?"

"Ha ha." Johnny approached them. "Did you see her run? Man! Good riddance. She can make friends with the toilet tonight!"

Sinikka was wiping a tear of laughter from her face.

"That absolutely made my night... hell that made my _month_!" She said cheerfully. "Much more entertaining the second time round. And I didn't hate the first person I did it to!"

"So who is the brains behind this prank that was just pulled on Amber?" Charlotte asked, looking at each of them.

Sinikka grinned as she raised her free hand, the other occupied with a drink.

"Guilty as charged!" She sang.

"Just who the hell did you pull that on before anyway?" She wanted to know. "And how did you know about the stuff?"

"My mother." She replied bluntly, taking a sip of her drink. When she caught the look her friends were giving her, she gave one right back. "Oh don't give me that look! You don't know the woman! And I've spent more time in the hospital with-"

She stopped when she realized Charlotte was the only one who knew everything. She backpedaled and started over.

"I've just seen enough to know a lot more then I should by now. That's all you need to know."

God she had to slack back on the drinks!

"Spent more time at the hospital with-"

"Hey!" Charlotte interrupted Johnny. "I just overheard they're having a spooky trail through the gardens. We should go and do that. It'd be fun. We can get scared silly."

Sinikka shot Charlotte a grateful look.

"Agreed!" She seconded. "Let's!"

Johnny sent a questioning look to Robert as the girls hurried off. Staying back a little, they followed after their dates.

"What did she mean by spent more time at the hospital...with who?"

"I don't know. She's hiding something. You were right, Johnny."

"Yeah." Johnny frowned at Sinikka's back. "I guess I was."

The four headed towards the gardens. Charlotte grabbed hold of Robert's hand as they went past the two student dressed as grim reapers. There was fog lying low to the ground under the half moon, which added brilliantly to the effect. Everything in the shadows seemed different than they did in the day time.

"Ooooo..." Sinikka moaned in a ghostly tone, reaching for Charlotte playfully.

"Eek! Sin! Not cool!"

Charlotte glared at her before rounding the corner where a statue with a mask popped out on a spring. Charlotte screamed, bumping into Sinikka.

Sinikka roared with laughter and reached out to playfully pluck at the mask.

"You see, this is why this is the best holiday of the year! C'mon, I think I hear a werewolf!"

"Oh God." Charlotte had to hurry after her best with the boys on their heels. "Sin! Wait up!"

They went through the gardens as a werewolf jumped out from behind a bush, scaring Charlotte.

Sinikka giggled and reached out to snuggle the werewolf, surprising the person inside. They chuckled and hugged her back.

"Ooooh. You're just too cute." She said rubbing her cheek against them playfully. The werewolf howled playfully.

"Hey! No hugging the werewolf!" Johnny called out, getting slightly jealous.

"Relax, Johnny. The girls are having fun." Robert told him.

"Fun? I'm getting myself scared silly." Charlotte was half laughing and half shaken.

"You want scared silly? Go that way." Johnny pointed her down another direction. Charlotte went, entering more mist-filled flowers and trees. She looked around, not hearing anything. That is, before she heard the snapping of a twig. She jumped only to have what appeared to be a spooky yet silly looking zombie.

Charlotte couldn't scream. He just looked terrible in the rubber mask.

"Nice try but you're going to have to do better than that."

"My apologizes, Miss." The zombie bowed before groaning away to torment someone else.

Sinikka couldn't contain her laughter at that.

"Awe! Char, I think you totally just burst his bubble!"

"I couldn't help it. His mask was terrible. Ooh, look there. A girl standing with her back towards us." Charlotte pointed down the ways near a small pond. She grabbed onto Sin. "I bet you she has to be Bloody Mary."

Sinikka grinned wide.

"Anyone got a mirror?" She asked playfully. She then approached the pond and looked in at her reflection. A little excitedly, wondering what the girl would do, she spun around, chanting as she did. "Bloody Mary, Bloody, Mary, Bloody Mary!"

The girl turned around with blood dripping down her face, mouth, and eyes.

She let out a horrible scream that could be given an award for.

Sinikka lifted her brows, impressed.

"Wow." She said simply. "That was chilling."

She then lifted her hands to clap politely.

"I am really beginning to like this school."

The next place they walked to was the flower gardens. There were a string of lanterns lighting the huge area and Sinikka looked around in disappointment, not seeing anything.

"Well that's sad." She said simply. "Come on, let's go. I don't think there's anything-"

Suddenly the lights flickered and went out. Sinikka's eyes widened and her breath escaped her.

"J-J-Johnny!" She squeaked, her hair standing on end. Her hands flailed vigorously as she scrambled to find the redhead in the sudden darkness.

"I'm right here." He pawed for her in the dark. He finally grabbed onto her and pulled her tight. "It's just adding to whatever it is that's around here..."

They heard a horrible creaking sound coming from behind them.

"Did you hear that?" Johnny asked.

"Hear what?" All three answered.

Sinikka felt a scream building in her throat. This was completely unexpected.

It wasn't the people or things she knew were there that scared her, it was the darkness itself. The empty blackness, the not knowing. The helplessness it invoked.

Johnny felt Sinikka's fingernails digging into his arm so hard he was sure she had pierced his skin and was drawing blood. He hissed painfully through clenched teeth.

"Sin, it's okay. Nothing is going to get..." He realized that she'd become scared the moment it got dark. "It's okay. I'm right here. You're not alone."

A light turned on as a pumpkin headed scarecrow illuminated behind them with a fanged grin. He cackled deeply, approaching them. The moment he was close enough to feel the heat from his lantern, Charlotte sneezed.

"Ah choo!"

"Bless you." The pumpkin head politely answered.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." He pulls out a tissue for her. "Cold night. Have a good and safe Halloween!"

He disappeared back into the dark, ready to go scare someone til they peed themselves.

"You ruined it." Robert poked at Charlotte.

"I didn't mean to." She laughed. She turned around to see that Sinikka was still latched onto Johnny.

"Uh Sin?" Johnny poked her. "The lanterns are turned back on now. You can let go."

Sinikka blinked a few times and looked around.

"Oh..." She muttered. "Right.."

She let go of Johnny's arm and absently looked down, doing a double-take when she saw the angry, half-moon prints in his forearm.

"Ah! Your arm!"

Johnny looked down at his arm and back up to her. "I'm alright. I'm not bleeding."

Sinikka chewed her cheek.

"I-.. I'm so-" Her mouth closed with a snap and she turned away from the trio. "Let's go see what else is around..."

The others gawked at her in shock.

"_Did she almost... apologise?"_ Johnny and Charlotte both thought as one.

"This way. We haven't gone this way." Robert suggested to the crude sign that said 'Do Not Enter'. The fog was worse in this area, they'd barely be able to see anything.

"Okay, now it's more creepy." Charlotte held onto Robert's arm.

"It's just dry ice. I mean, what's the worst that could pop up in a place like this?" Johnny asked boredly.

"Famous last words." Sinikka said ruefully, looking around. "Wow... they really outdid themselves with this one... even the air smells foul here..."

"I wonder what...will...come...out..." Charlotte squeak, pointing. "G...gh...gh...ghost!"

"Charlotte, it's just a guy in a sheet." Robert soothed.

"No, it's a girl in... a white dress...with a hatchet." Johnny corrected.

"Oh is tha-_Hatchet_?"

Sinikka blinked at the figure.

"She sure is pretty..." She admired softly, approaching the girl.

The ghost held out her free hand to Sinikka and the dark teen found herself suddenly entranced, lifting her own to mimic her as she approached the girl.

"Uh...Sin, what are you doing? She has a hatchet right behind her. She's going to kill- Wait a second what am I saying?" Charlotte laughed.

"Uh...Char...I don't think she's part of the tour." Johnny said, eyeing the two before him.

"Why do you say that?"

"She has no feet."

Sinikka's eyes suddenly went milky white as she got close to the girl.

"So pretty..." She mumbled. "I want... to come with you..."

The ghostly girl took a step backwards, the dark teen following, her hand still outstretched, beckoning.

"Wait for me..." Sinikka whispered.

"Sin! Sinikka! Don't!" Johnny ran after her with Charlotte and Robert on his tail. He stepped in front of her. "Sin! Look at me! Don't follow her!"

"Who is that ghost?"

Charlotte looked to Robert.

Sinikka moved around the Scot and Johnny made to go after her again but tripped, cursing as he fell and bloodied his knees.

The ghost smiled a mocking smile at the redhead and turned a sweet one back on Sinikka, beckoning her again.

Sinikka took another few steps and the others noticed, now that they were close enough to see through the fog, that she was only a few steps away from a large, rocky bank, down which rushing water could be heard below.

The ghost reached out and Sinikka tried to take her hand but she passed right through it.

"Wait..." Sinikka said softly, taking another step forward when the ghost backed up.

"Sin..." Johnny panicked, reaching for her and moving to painfully get to his feet. "Don't take another step. You'll die...Sin, listen to me! Sinikka! Sinikka!"

"I know who she is." Robert said with a frown. "A girl who used to be bullied constantly through school. She lured one of her bullies out here one day with a note, signed as a girl he was crushing on. She'd meant to kill him, with the hatchet, I presume, but during the fight she slipped and fell to her death over that bank. Many people have seen her here and a few have even died. It's said she haunts here to try and lure people to her death as revenge for what happened to her."

The German stepped closer to the scene and cupped his hand over his mouth. "Talia! She's a good girl, she hasn't done anything t you! Let her go!"

The ghost's head snapped up and she bared her teeth at Robert. She then turned back to Sinikka and moved backwards, hurriedly gesturing her forwards now. Sinikka was so close.

"Coming..." Sinikka said dreamily.

Robert stepped forward again, trying not to panic.

"Talia! Do you want her to waste her life as you have yours? Don't do this!"

The ghost looked up again and once more bared her teeth, but this time there was a sadness in her eyes.

Everyone thought Robert had finally gotten through to her until the girl looked back at Sinikka and beckoned her forwards once more. Just one more step.

"SINIKKA!" Johnny screamed.

The red head bolted forward and snagged the dark teen by the waist, hauling her backwards. The ghost released a long, loud, banshee-like scream and flew forward, passing through the two before disappearing.

Johnny fell back on the ground, gasping for air with wide eyes. Sinikka rolled to the side, momentarily unmoving.

"Sinikka! Johnny!" Charlotte rushed to them with Robert following.

"Sin? Sin!" She moved her friend's body, patting her cheeks. "Sin! Answer me!"

Sinikka groaned and her eyelids fluttered open.

"Anybody get the license plate of that truck..?" She groaned.

"Sin." Johnny sat up gasping for air and dragging her close. "God..."

He held her, tightly.

Sinikka looked completely bewildered.

"Uh... hi?" She said awkwardly, confused. "Am I missing something?"

"You about took a swan dive off the cliff over there because of some batshit crazy hoe!" Charlotte told her.

"I thought you were..." Johnny held her tighter.

Sinikka blinked.

"That was real?" She asked. She thought for a moment, then laughed.

"Nawww!" She chuckled nervously. There was no way!

"It was. I thought you were going to die on me!" Johnny held her so he could look her in those blue eyes.

Sinikka blinked at him.

"I-... well-... I'm not. So... you can let go now..."

"Right..." Johnny let go of her before helping her to her feet.

"I think we've had enough spooky stuff for one night." Charlotte had a hand on her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

Robert put an arm around her shoulders and gently turned her around.

"C'mon, let's head back... the night isn't over yet, we've still got time to have a little fun..."

Johnny and Sin followed the happy couple back towards the school for more Halloween fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade.**

**Yes, another update. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Deidre was grinning wide as she gathered the students around her.

"Alright, alright! Here's how it's going to work, loves!" Her grin widened as four new arrivals came into the gymnasium.

"Come in, come in!" She said to the four. "I'm just explaining the rules of a scavenger hunt!"

Charlotte and Sinikka exchanged a look.

"Sounds like fun!" They said in unison, laughing at themselves before turning back to Deidre.

"There will be groups of two at least, three at most. You'll each be given the same list of things to collect, whoever has the most wins! Some items are plentiful, some rare, and some there is only one! The single items are worth a little more. Now, you'll be happy to know that the winner gets a break from homework for the week!"

There was a collection of excited whispers and such at this and Deidre laughed.

"I thought that might interest you! Now, quickly, pair up!"

Charlotte looked between Robert and Sinikka, unsure who she should go with.

Johnny grinned at the blonde. "Want to be partners?"

Sinikka turned a glare on the redhead.

"Ahem!" Robert said suggestively, fixing his best with a glare of his own. "Sorry, she already has a partner."

The German wrapped an arm around the blonde, pulling her close. Johnny laughed heartily.

"Relax will ya? I'm just teasing! Yeesh." The redhead looked highly amused as he gave Sinikka and Robert a cheeky grin.

Sinikka snorted and turned away from him.

"Want to be partners?" She mouthed mockingly, crossing her arms. Curiously she looked around, wondering if there was anyone else she could ask. But she quickly realized ruefully that the only friends she'd made were already coupled up.

"Yes, I want to be your partner." Johnny said playfully.

Sinikka turned an unamused look on him.

"Ha ha." She replied sarcastically. "I was mocking you. Did you know that?"

"I figured as much." The redhead replied, completely unfazed by her.

She sighed heavily. Damn it all! If she wanted to play - which she did - she had no other choice but to pick the Scot.

"Fine..." She muttered. "Jerk."

A little ways to the side, Sinikka watched in amusement as Enrique and McKenna's real date seemed to be arguing over who got to be her partner. In the end they both latched onto her arms, sticking their tongues out, and leaving the girl to sweatdrop between them.

Serena and Oliver were paired up, happily and without complaint. Deidre began to pass out the scavenger list to each of the pairs and trios.

"Alright! You have until midnight!" She said with a huge grin, looking at her watch and holding up her hand to count down. "And... three, two, one... GO!"

With that the crowd took off.

Johnny motioned for Sinikka to go first. "After you."

Sinikka sighed and stuck her nose in the air before turning to leave the gymnasium, going out the opposite door nearly everyone else seemed to be going out.

"Good luck, Char!" She called over her shoulder with a wave, not turning to look at the girl.

"Good luck." Charlotte sighed as she watched the redhead follow after his partner with an amused expression. "I hope she doesn't kill him."

Robert chuckled.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. So, what's on the list?"

Charlotte looked the list over once before handing it over to her boyfriend. Robert held it in front of his face as he studied it.

"Hmm... Pirates feather, Pumpkin... ghost?" He looked down at his partner. "This might be harder than I thought..."

"I don't think so. There are ton of decorations all throughout the school. I'm sure we can find what we're looking for." Charlotte smiled, grabbing his hand. "For once, I know where the pirate feather is at."

Robert lifted an eyebrow as his girlfriend dragged him through the halls.

"Pip!" The British boy looked up from talking to some of his friends. "I need you to help me with something."

Pip was about to ask what when Charlotte walked right up to him. He blushed as she reached into his hair, plucking the feather from his dreadlocks.

"Thank you!"

"Umm... You're welcome Mistress Charlotte."

"Well that's one down." Robert said looking back to the list. "There's also one gold coin, a book of ghost tales, an old picture of a previous school member... a wedding band?"

Robert sighed.

"This is going to be hard... the list goes on forever!"

"Wedding band? How in the hell are we to find a wedding band? A picture of-OOO! I know where to look. You have to have some fun, Robert. C'mon, you know this school better than I do!" She batted her eyes at him.

Robert sighed again before finally smiling.

"Alright... I'm not sure where to find the wedding band, but where else to find a book then the library?"

"Let's go!" Charlotte took off, Robert taking a second before going after her. She laughed, rushing towards the library. A few other members of the scavenger hunt were there too. She quietly snuck in before heading over to the old book section.

"Hm... let's see..." Robert said thoughtfully, a hand on his hip, the other on his chin as he scanned the bookshelves thoughtfully. They two scoured what seemed like every shelf in the area but couldn't find what they were looking for. "Perhaps they're already all taken..."

"Pst." Charlotte was knelt down on the other side of the library. "Over here."

Robert turned and blinked at her a moment before moving to approach her.

She pointed ahead to a door that read 'Antique Books - Do Not Touch Without Permission'.

Robert stared at it for a long time before sighing and looking around. He then took Charlotte's hand and approached the door. Reaching for the knob, the German was surprised to find it unlocked. He pushed the door open and beckoned the girl inside, immediately coughing and sputtering from the collection of dust when the door closed.

"It's like no one's been in here for years!" He grumbled, sneezing a few times. "Good lord! This is sad!"

Charlotte covered her mouth, coughing as she walked over to the shelf. She looked at all the titles on the spines before she noticed one faded green one that read 'Ghost Tales' across the front in gold letters.

"This one." She wheezed.

Robert nodded and walked back over to the door. He tried the knob but it wouldn't budge. Furrowing his brows he jiggled it and tried again but it would not give. The German sweatdropped.

"You've got to be kidding me..." He muttered.

"We're locked in?" Charlotte stared at him in disbelief.

"Apparently." Robert sighed, turning around to look at the room. "I'm not sure about you but this room is going to choke me if I stay in here too long!"

He moved to a desk in the corner and began to rummage around in the drawers.

"Perhaps there are some sort of cleaning supplies here..." He muttered under his breath.

Charlotte moved around, trying to find something. Moments later she spotted a box with a feather duster sticking it out. Moving before it, she tried her best to reach the box but failed miserably due to her height. She pouted before giving a jump, knocking the box over and causing a few things land on her.

"Ow..." She sat on the floor, rubbing her head.

"Are you alright?" Robert asked, moving beside her and reaching to help her up.

"I'm alright." She hopped back up onto her feet with a feather dust in hand.

"This might work?" She looked at him, tilting her head to the side.

Robert gave her a weary smile.

"I'm not sure that will do the trick, my love." He said gently. "We need something to clean the dust up a bit... I think that may just create more of a problem for us.."

He looked around then and caught sight of something on the floor from the box Charlotte had tipped. Stooping to pick it up, he saw it was a spray bottle of cleaner and a rag. Ripping the latter in two he handed one to his girlfriend with a smile.

"There we are." He said cheerfully. "Why don't we give this a try?"

"Fine." She laughed. She chose her section of the room to dust and clean and started in. Well, it wasn't a bad way to get stuck in a closet with your boyfriend. You know, you get to dust books, clean walls and-

Why the hell was she cleaning instead of snagging a kiss?

Charlotte sneezed.

Never mind.

Robert gave his girlfriend a worried look.

"Perhaps we'll find something of interest while we're working." He said optimistically.

"Maybe. There are an awful lot of old books." She moved a stack and her hands came across an interesting one indeed. It was in German but she knew what the title meant. "I found your mother's favorite fairy tale..."

Robert's hand froze in his work, back stiffening.

"Did you?" He asked softly, not sounding entirely interested.

Charlotte didn't hear him as she opened the book up. It was spilt into two parts; the first German, the second English. "This is a different version...multi chaptered..."

She stopped cleaning, reading along quietly as she plopped down on the floor.

Robert frowned. He didn't want to read it, didn't want to remember. So instead he kept cleaning.

Charlotte found she really liked this other version and it wasn't long before she'd completely lost herself to it. She'd gotten several chapters in before she finally looked up.

"Robert, why don't you take a break for a minute and-" She stopped when she noticed that the room was almost sparkling, not a dust mote in sight. Blinking at her boyfriend, she watched him as he continued to just clean the same spots over and over. "Robert! You're... you cleaned it all by yourself! Why didn't you say anything?"

The German smiled at her.

"It's alright, I didn't mind. Besides, I didn't have anything else to do."

"I...I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the story." Charlotte rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"It's alright, really." The German replied with a smile. "I'm... very glad you're enjoying it."

"I like this version better. Snow White isn't some dainty little thing. She fights back for her kingdom." Charlotte curled the book to her chest. "And she's not alone with her friends and...I'm getting carried away."

She looked around. "Maybe I should find another book?"

Robert sighed, leaning back against the desk.

"It's alright..." He said softly. "You should finish it... see how it ends."

Charlotte opened back up to where she had left off. Her eyes grazed the page and soon she was sucked into Snow's Mountain Kingdom where she fought to save it with her friends and half sister from the Evil Queen's clutches. Her violet eyes ran over the words, taking it in. Her eyes filled up with happy tears the moment Snow had agreed to marry the Huntsman instead of the Prince and unite her kingdom forever.

She smiled, wiping her tears.

Robert smiled and approached his girlfriend, book in hand. He sat down beside her, leaning against the wall.

"Here, try this one." He said softy.

Charlotte closed the Snow White book, putting it aside and taking the other one.

"What is this tale?"

"You'll see." Robert replied with a smile, watching as his girlfriend took the book and opened it.

"You've got to be kidding me." Charlotte laughed. "I hope this one is just as good as the Snow White tale."

"I think you'll like it. It's about a pretty blond who is actually an assassin for the king."

"Oooh." Charlotte opened up the first page with wide eyes.

She looked up for a moment, closing the book. She stared at Robert, studying him.

Robert stared back.

"What?"

Charlotte put the book down. She leaned up, placing a soft kiss on his lips. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him in a closet filled with old books. It was because she was reading his mother's stories and loving them. She was kissing him because she was... had, fallen for him.

Robert slipped his arms around the girl, pulling her into his lap and kissing her back. A hand went to her hair and gently tangled his fingers into her soft locks.

"Mmmm..." He hummed, tasting the strawberries again.

"I was just supposed to kiss you and keep reading." Charlotte kissed him. "But this is much better...you like my lipstick?"

"I do." Robert chuckled, moving her so she was sitting on the floor between his legs. "But there's lots of time for kisses... I'd like to know what you think of the story. Here... we'll read together."

He placed his chin on her shoulder as he reached for the book, placing it in her lap and wrapping his arms around her to hold it and turn the pages.

"Okay." Charlotte smiled, looking back down at where she left off.

"The Glass Assassin. I like it. Makes her seem so much cooler. I think I know why your mother loved these stories. The princesses are not just some whimsy girls. They fight for their men." Charlotte grinned.

Robert smiled.

"She was a fighter too." He said softly. "Always had been... you'd have liked her..."

"Tell me about her." Charlotte looked up at him. "If you want to."

Robert released a soft sigh, but it wasn't a depressing sigh, as he leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, smiling fondly.

"She was beautiful..." He said softly. "She had long, violet hair like mine, that she always wore braided over one shoulder. Her eyes were a bright blue, always so kind, so sensitive looking..."

He chuckled a moment as he seemed to remember something.

"I remember this one time, when I came home soaking wet and covered in mud from getting into a bit of trouble with Johnny. She was so furious with me because it was my Sunday best! She sent me to my room without supper and I cried like a little baby, upset that I had upset her. It only took her about an hour or so later before she came up with my favorite meal plus ice cream and syrup and the best strawberries she hadn't even given to my father."

He was grinning as he remembered.

"She never could stay angry with me for long..."

"Aw..." Charlotte pressed her lips together. "Of course she couldn't. You are her little prince."

Tears shimmered around the corner of Charlotte's eyes but didn't fall.

"I bet you were cute as a kid." She smirked.

Robert laughed, eyes still closed.

"I wasn't." He said bluntly. "I had crooked teeth and - if you can believe it - an even bigger nose! I was pudgy and a complete and utter cry baby! A total mama's boy!"

Charlotte watched as tears lined his eyelashes, seeping out from under his closed lids.

"I remember the day she... the day she... her last day... I remember it like it just happened." His voice had gone suddenly hoarse. "It was a beautiful, hot, sunny day. Not a thing was out of place, not a cloud in the sky, birds singing. It was perfect..."

He swallowed and paused a moment before continuing.

"I'd just finished my school lessons for the day and went to find her; she'd promised to take Johnny and I swimming when our lessons were finished... but I would never find her. Instead all I found was my father in the sitting room, crying... I'd never seen him cry before. And in that one moment, with that one image, I knew I'd never see her again..."

"Wha...what happened?" Charlotte felt her own tears on her face.

"There... was an accident." Robert whispered, his voice hitching. "She'd been on her way back from a horse ride with Johnny's mother... Fiona had just crossed the bridge that connected our two properties and beckoned for my mother to follow her... but she'd forgotten something. She said she'd left her favorite riding hat back at the apple orchard, where they'd been picking fruit... told Fiona to go on ahead, that she'd catch up with her. Thinking nothing of it, Fiona went on and mother went back. But something happened... her horse got spooked and she fell... she hit her head and-"

Robert stopped as a pair of tears silently rolled down his cheeks.

Charlotte put the book aside. She sat up, kneeling in between his legs. She cupped his face in her hands, wiping the tears and kissing them away.

Robert felt his throat tighten and reached up to wrap his arms around his girlfriend, not opening his eyes but allowing her to kiss his face and comfort him.

_"Do you see her, mother...?"_ He thought forcing back his tears as his throat constricted painfully. _"Isn't she wonderful...? I know you'd love her..."_

Charlotte's own tears fell as she pulled away from his face to just hold him.

Robert hugged her tightly and buried his face into her soft curls. He didn't sob or make a sound but Charlotte felt the occasional drop on her bare shoulder and it shattered her heart into a million pieces.

"_Your son is amazing. I know you can hear me from heaven. Mom said all the angels do. And you are his angel. I'm falling for your son Astrid. I...I'm getting there and I'm so scared. Because I don't want to lose him."_

Charlotte buried her face into his shoulder, trying to push back the tears.

"Thank you, Charlotte..." He whispered, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, what whatever it was... I'm glad I did it..."

"I don't know…" Her voice muffled before pulling away to look at him. "What I did to deserve someone like you…."

She cupped his face, wiping the last of the tears. Robert chuckled a little, hugging her again.

Charlotte hugged him back. The moment he pulled away, she about let something loose.

"I lo- I really care about you and...I'm sure your mom approves of us."

Robert blinked, stunned for a moment. He felt a warm wave of affection wash over him before leaning forward to rest his head against the blonde's.

"I lo- care about you too." He whispered teasingly. "And... I'm sure she does. If she didn't… I don't think I'd feel quite this good."

Charlotte blushed.

She'd almost let it out

The big_ L_ word.

The one that she knew was true.

"_I love you but I can't tell you yet."_

"How about the rest of that Cinderella story? I'm starting to think that I am this Cinderella." Charlotte turned around quickly, avoiding his gaze.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes?" She turned around, pink in the face and looking nervous.

Robert thought for a moment before smiling and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Nothing." He said with a light laugh. "Just glad to be stuck in here with you rather than anyone else... Not a bad evening, all in all."

"It's not." She chuckled before looking at the door. "I'm going to see if I can pick it."

Robert watched her as she flitted to the door, trying to use a bobby pin to open it

"You're not claustrophobic are you?"

"No, that's stupid." Charlotte gave him a look. "I'm just... ya know..."

The rest was faded under her mutters as she tried to pick the lock.

Robert watched her for a moment before smiling again and shaking his head. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"This is stupid. We're never gonna find half of this stuff."

Sinikka sighed and rolled her eyes. Why, oh why did she have to get stuck with the complainer? She was starting to get sick of it; it was like a constant game to tug of war with them and it was only a matter of time before one of them tugged hard enough to pull the other into the mud.

"That's what you said about half a list ago." She muttered in annoyance. "We've already got a lot of stuff... Next on the list is Dr. Jekyll's beacon... that shouldn't be too hard, all we need is a regular old beacon from the science lab."

"Now that one is an easy one unless everyone took them already." Johnny muttered. "God, this place is creepy at night. You would think they'd install some lights or something around here."

"They do have lights." Sinikka countered. "Halloween. Remember?"

Thankfully, there was still some light flooding in from outside and a few random rooms, just enough to see by and not cast them into total darkness - she did NOT need a repeat of that tonight.

"Oh yeah. Here it is." Johnny pointed to the science lab. He turned the knob, walking in. "What kind of beacon are we looking for? Small one? Big one?

"I don't think it matters." Sinikka replied crossing it off her list and looking for something else. "We should look for... the wedding band next. Know anyone who's married?"

"Unless you count my parents, no. Anyone in this school? No. I don't think I do. Although…" Johnny looked at her. "There is _the_ Ring."

Sinikka looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What ring?" She asked curiously.

"It's in the museum. It's this ring that a previous student donated years ago as a way for girls and guys to get paired off. Story is; if the guy puts it on the girl's ring finger, and it fits, they're meant to be. But if it falls off, no deal. The thing is I've seen that ring do some freaky shit. It's the only ring I can think of, unless you count married teachers and professors, and I doubt very much they'd give us their wedding rings."

Sinikka blinked a minute before grabbing a small beacon off the table and stuffing into her trick-or-treat bag - which she had nicked off of a bratty blue blooded student when he wasn't looking.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for! Come on!"

Johnny couldn't help but laugh. He led her downstairs to the main floor and off to the side through a pair of double oak doors that led into a big place filled with all sorts of artifacts and antiques. He looked around before eventually coming across the Ring laying on a blue satin pillow with a bell cover jar over it.

"Right there." Johnny pointed to it as he lifted the jar and removed the ring.

Sinikka stared at it.

"So... should we just... take it.. or...?"

"I don't see why not. Here, put it on." Johnny handed it to her. "That way we won't lose it."

Sinikka looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you- No way! Here, I'll hold on to it."

Johnny smirked.

"You scared? Of one school legend. Maybe I should hold onto it. Though I might drop it. My pockets tend to have holes in them."

Sinikka growled.

"I'm not scared!" She replied in annoyance. "I just... ugh, whatever! Just, here!"

She thrust her hand towards him, wiggling her fingers impatiently.

Johnny laughed, taking her wrist gently. "I can't believe that actually freaked you out. I mean, I don't even believe in this crap, and what are the chances that it actually-

His words caught in his throat as he slipped the band on her ring finger.

He stared at it.

Sinikka's eyes widened as she stared at the beautiful ring as well, sitting perfectly and beautifully on her finger like it was made for her. She felt her heart stop in her chest and suddenly it was very hard to breath. Overcome with a sudden panic, she whipped her hand out of Johnny's grasp and hastily plucked the band off her finger.

"That's stupid!" She exclaimed breathlessly. "It- it's just a coincidence! I just happen to have the same size finger as this woman, that's all!"

She laughed nervously then.

"God, I wonder how many poor saps gave up on their crushes for something as stupid as this!"

"Probably a lot... on a stupid story... legend thingy." Johnny tried to brush it off, sound amused and unbothered. But it was impossible to ignore the way his heart was suddenly drumming rapidly in his ears. "I bet a lot of idiots got their hopes up over nothing… Let's just go and win the stupid scavenger hunt."

Sinikka was frozen for a minute, staring at the band now resting innocently on her open palm.

"Yea..." She whispered absently, swallowing hard before slipping the ring onto her index finger instead. "Let's go..."

Johnny was silently cursing himself as they headed down the hall towards nowhere.

"_Stupid ring. Stupid legend. Stupid me. She doesn't want me like that! If it was true, she'd probably be destined to be with someone better, stupid! No way she would ever...want...to...marry me."_

But it looked so pretty on her finger when he put it on.

He tried his best to ignore the sudden pang in his heart, the tightening of his chest.

Why the hell did he feel so shitty all of a sudden?

Sinikka cleared her throat awkwardly.

"We um... we've still got quite a few things left..." She said softly, avoiding the redhead's gaze. "There's... A mermaid's pearl, Princess's ribbon, jack-o-lantern light..."

"Great. So far we got Jekyll's beacon, Dracula's fang, werewolf fur, pirate feather thing, gold coin…...wedding band…. are we missing anything else?" He couldn't' look at her. He was afraid of what his face would show and then she'd just laugh at him.

"I don't think so..." She replied softly, peering into the bag in her hands. "I... think I saw a princess statue in one of the classrooms earlier today, one of those zombie ones. Might be long gone but... you wanna go check?"

"Sure...just right up the stairs? Or-?" He flipped his hand like 'whatever' and headed upstairs to one of the classrooms.

Was it bad that he almost thought about kissing her?

Oh yeah, that would have went over really well.

'_McGregor Heir dies after kissing girl!'_

He'd make big news!

"Zombie princess statue...thing. Damn it, why is she driving me crazy?" He was muttering to himself like a mad man. He walked into the class, still muttering as he walked up to the statue standing across the room. "She...God, she would kill me. I can't be smooth at all. I can't be whatever guy she wants and when I try to be myself, she beats me into submission. Women! But she's... and I about lost her earlier! I thought my heart was going to-...GRR!"

He pulled at his hair before staring at the statue. "You women think you're such mind ninjas. Well, you know what...? You are! It drives me crazy! I mean, I actually thought about kissing her!"

Sinikka raised an eyebrow at the redhead as she watched him.

"Wow. You have a real way with women." She attempted to tease playfully. "She's not even breathing and even she gets the moody death glares.'

Johnny froze in mid swipe of the statue. He turned around, pale. "How much of that did you just hear?"

Sinikka raised an eyebrow.

"Hear? None of it, you were too busy muttering to yourself... I'm starting to think you need serious help, McGregor." She said, only half playfully.

Johnny clenched his teeth.

"Yeah, because I'm being driven mad by a certain pain-in-the-ass snow fairy. You probably know her." Johnny put the statue down forgetting about its purpose as he leaned against the table, staring at her.

Sinikka was taken aback.

"I-... what? What are you talking about now?"

"I'm talking about what I've been muttering about. _You._ You, Sinikka. You drive me _crazy_. Good, bad, I don't know. I swear I must be a masochist for all the pain I continue to put myself through! You know what was thinking at the moment right in the hallway before we came up here?"

Sinikka stared at him.

"What?" She whispered, unable to say anything else.

"That I wanted to kiss you." He replied bluntly. "That's right, I said it! I don't care if you throw me out the window…. You know what my next thought was? You killing me right there in the hallway. I could see it in my minds eye, plain as day_; Johnny McGregor dies after kissing a girl._ Yep, that's why I thought."

His eyes closed now and teeth clenched angrily as he continued to rant.

"Do I know how you operate? Sometimes I think I do. I know that if I try too hard, you kick my ass. I don't know how you think. Sometimes I like the mystery, sometimes I don't. Most times I just want to pull my hair out. Sometimes I'd rather shoot myself in the foot then try and win you over but I can't stop myself, seriously; masochist! Just one look at you can drive any man insane with want but I've actually been able to talk to you, get to know you – sort of. Still don't know if it's a good thing of not but hey, who am I to complain? So yes, Sinikka, I thought about kissing you; not because everyone else wants you, not because I think you're hott – which I do! Not because I want a quick tap, I just want to!"

He took a deep breath.

"So..." He threw up his hands in frustration, not saying another word but looking to be in a very foul mood.

Sinikka stared at him, completely at a loss for words. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but nothing came, she was thoroughly stunned.

Finally she sighed heavily and leaned against the professors desk.

"I'm not gonna eat you for your thoughts..." She said softly, crossing her arms and staring at her boots. "It's the only thing we have that are private and unconditional; we can't control them... so I can't very well be angry at you for simply thinking something.."

"No, you really can't." Johnny replied, crossing his own arms and staring at her with a frown. "I... I just... didn't know what your reaction would be if I voiced them."

"Well... now you know." She said simply, looking up under her lashes then. Johnny watched a playful smirk spread across her lips. "You never did tell me what you thought of my costume."

She then lifted her hand and wiggled her finger in a beckoning gesture.

Johnny sighed, walking over to her. When he stopped in front of her he leaned into her face.

"You want me to tell you what I think of your outfit?" He said softly, his gaze intense.

"Yea." She whispered, reaching out to playfully tug at his silky robe and poke the gloves he'd long ago taken off and hung around his neck. She gave him a playful smirk as she trailed a hand down his bare chest, fingers gently brushing his skin. "I like yours..."

Johnny's teeth clenched and his breath hitched, feeling a familiar pressure building low in his gut at the tantalizing feel of his fingers.

"I think your costume is sexy as hell." He growled lowly, his voice a little husky. The redhead placed his hands on either side of her on the desk, leaning into her. "I think it should be illegal for any woman to look that God Damned good in anything, especially a woman who's already as smokin' as you… Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me all night to keep my hands to myself…?"

Sinikka's breath hitched, her chest rising and falling rapidly like it had in the library what seemed like years ago. The hand on Johnny's chest pressed firmly, fingers splayed as she stared up into his face. Despite her heavy play makeup, Johnny noticed a pink flush spread across her cheeks and nose.

"You're pretty sexy yourself, stud..." She whispered back trying to sound more confident then she felt. God, what was wrong with her?

He chuckled.

"Am I? Even with the black eye?" Johnny leaned forward, his lips brushing her ear. "How sexy?"

He whispered it, his hot breath dancing across her skin and sending delicious tingles all throughout her body.

Sinikka bit her lip, her eyelids closing half-mast. She cursed herself mentally for the state she was in. Hell, she was finding it harder to breathe now then she was when she'd run with Charlotte to the infirmary.

"Johnny..." She breathed breathlessly. "I-... I-..."

"You what...?" His lips hovered over hers like he had done in the library. Teasing, molten hot he knew would take her over, just enough to feel without actually touching.

Her breath came out shaky, feeling like she had a ten ton weight sitting on her chest.

"Please..." She begged.

Please what? Please don't... or please do? Even she didn't know. The hand on his chest applied a little pressure, meaning to push him away but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Please yes... or please no?" Johnny brushed his lips against hers, barely touching yet enough to cause electricity to spark between his lips and hers.

Sinikka's teeth clenched and the hand on his chest moved up now to his face, her finger under his chin, wanting so badly to apply just that tiniest bit of pressure that would pull him the rest of the way in. She wanted it so badly!

But something ridiculous popped up in her head.

"Johnny...?" She whispered again, barely audible this time. "Why... why didn't you kiss me...? The night of the party...?"

"Because I don't kiss girls when I'm drunk. Even if I beg for it." He whispered. "If I'm going to kiss you...I want to be sober enough to enjoy... getting drunk off you."

Sinikka felt that stupid, hot, molten wave wash over her again and her free hand went back to rest on the table behind her to steady herself, the other sliding around the back of his neck.

"Damn you..." She breathed, unable to resist nuzzling his face. God he looked so good! He _smelled_ so good...

"Yes or no, Sin. It's all up to you…." He whispered, brushing her lips again with his own.

Sinikka felt her resolve falling around her like a house of cards.

"No..." She whispered. But even as she said it, her lips brushed his, she nipped at them, gave them a tiny lick. It wasn't intentional; it was like her body was acting of its own accord.

"That... didn't taste like a no." He trembled. God, he felt like he was going to die. She was killing him!

"No?" She asked, her voice a little hoarse now as she stared at him through half-lidded eyes. "What did it taste like..?"

Appalled by herself, she felt her leg lift and rub against his bare one, the hand at the back of his neck applying a little pressure.

"It tasted like something I've dreamt about nearly every damn night since the first moment I saw you..." He kept himself from growling. It was hell inside him not to just grab her face and devour her.

Sinikka smirked in spite of herself.

"Is that so?" She said softly, threading her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. "Sounds like you've had some good dreams."

Johnny felt a whimper building in his throat.

"You're killing me, Sin..." He almost whined, his hands on the table clenching and unclenching. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to control himself. "Making me beg for it..."

"I don't hear any begging." She replied, nipping at his lips again.

The redhead cursed himself mentally. It was going to crush his pride forever.

"Sinikka..." He whimpered now, no longer caring how pathetic he sounded. "Please… This is me begging, begging like the god damned mutt you've reduced me to…. Please, _please_…."

That was what did it. Sinikka's breath hitched. She hadn't actually expected him to-

"Alright..." She whispered breathlessly, completely unable to breathe now. "Take what you want..."

Johnny felt some great pressure release inside him as his entire body sighed with relief. Like a damn breaking through the floodgates, it all came at him at once. On instinct, the Scot shot forwards and captured the rosy lips before him like a viper striking its prey.

Sinikka gasped, her eyes widening as the redhead devoured her lips. She felt a hot wave wash over her and her eyelids drooped feverishly as a small whimpering sound escaped her. She knew it was useless to resist, her body was much too far gone.

Johnny felt a hot wave wash over his own body when both the dark teen's hands reached up and tangled themselves into his hair, pulling him close. Far beyond rational thought now, he reached down and gripped under her thighs, lifting the girl up and placing her on the desk. His kiss was hot and fierce like wildfire through the prairies, and he couldn't keep his hands from roaming freely.

The Scot felt the wicked heat in him rise when Sinikka moaned against his lips, sending a delicious vibration between them. His hands slid up and down her thighs, up her sides, around her back and back down again, he couldn't stop them. They slid inwards caressing and stroking the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. His lips left hers, trailing hot kisses across her faces, along her jaw line, down her neck. A shiver of delight ran down his spine when she tipped her head back for him, having reached her throat. He felt the rapid flutter of her pulse underneath his lips and it assured him without a doubt that she was feeling exactly what he was just then.

"Mmmm…." Sinikka moaned feverishly, she gasped lightly and pressed herself closer to the Scot when he found her sweet spot and gave it a little suckle, tonguing expertly. "J-Johnny…."

Completely on animalistic instinct, Johnny lifted his head again and once more captured Sinikka's lips. No longer able to control himself, he gripped the soft, fleshy area under her thighs again, earning him another deep-bellied moan, and pulled the dark body to the edge of the desk. Pressing himself as close as their bodies would allow, the redhead gently pushed Sinikka backwards. There was no complaint as the hands around his neck pulled him down with her, not willing to break the fiery kiss. Johnny's knee lifted to the desk to steady himself as he tried desperately to clear his head; it was that much harder when Sinikka lifted her legs to wrap around him, the fingers at the base of his neck splaying across his skull and deepening the kiss hungrily. Once again the Scot's hands began to roam and with the way he was laying over her now, his main concern was not being able to stop himself.

"Sin…" He moaned unconsciously, pulling away from her again to trail hot kisses back across her face.

This time her own hands left his hair and gently brushed his neck on the way down, fingers slipping beneath the silky robe around his shoulders and moving outwards. There was no complaint from the Scot as he momentarily released her long enough to allow her to slip off the robe. He felt it slide fluidly down his back and sides to fall to the floor, leaving his entire top half bare, before his hands magnetically went back to her body.

Sinikka's hands trailed across his shoulders, digging her fingers deep, before making their way down his arms, giving his biceps a squeeze, trailing back up and then down his sides, until eventually they reached his waist. The next moan came from Johnny as dark fingers caressed the sensitive creases just below his waist line. A molten wave washed over him now as he nipped at the lips before him.

"_Don't lose it Johnny!"_ The redhead scolded himself in his head. But even as he thought it, he knew it was useless. With each passing moment, each second, each tantalizing and searing caress, he could feel his control slipping away like sand through his fingers.

Hot lips separated once more and Johnny was once again trailing searing kisses down Sinikka's neck, but this time he didn't stop there. He felt a familiar pressure pulse deep down in his stomach when he felt Sinikka squirm beneath him, her back arching ever -so-slightly when his lips met the tops of her breasts.

Silky hands brushed Johnny's skin and once again he felt them at his waist; caressing, stroking, slipping…

It was when said hands dipped below his silky shorts that Johnny knew what he had to do; like it or not.

With a low growl, Johnny pulled back from Sinikka and grudgingly reached to take her hands in his, lifting them over her head and staring down into her flushed, confused face.

"_God damn it, don't look at me like that!"_ He cursed in his head. _"This is gonna take all I've got as it is!"_

"Sin…." He whispered, his voice hoarse as he stared down at her. "I… I can't- Damn it I can't believe I'm about to say this, but; I can't do this…"

Sinikka's expression was the picture of shock but her eyes suddenly filled with pain, a look that tore Johnny apart. She opened her mouth to speak but he released one of her hands, reaching to place a finger to her lips.

"Shhhhhh…." He hushed. "Don't get any of those stupid thoughts of yours in your head! You have no idea how fucking bad I want this, you really don't! But…."

He paused for a minute, swallowing hard as he looked her over, the hand on her lips absently moving to trail down her neck, her chest, her stomach; his gaze following it.

"I want this so fucking bad..." He whispered hoarsely. "I want _you_ so bad…. But I …. I don't want the first time to be on a damn desk in some classroom!"

His gaze lifted again to meet hers and his chest tightened happily to see the pain had evaporated from her eyes now and had been replaced with something else, something he couldn't quite identify.

"I want to do this right…" He whispered.

Johnny pulled back and straightened, setting both feet on the ground. Sinikka watched him, still lid back on the desk, and Johnny had to resist a groan. The beast inside him was going ballistic, telling him to smarten up! To take a good look at what he was turning down, to man up and take what was clearly his for the taking!

But the _real_ man inside him, the one he knew he should be and listen to, told him this was the right thing, the right decision, and that good things came with time. Deep down he knew, no matter how bad he wanted this, the wait would be well worth it if he did wait to do it right.

Sinikka stared at Johnny for a long time and the redhead found himself cursing colorfully in his head, wishing to hell she'd hurry up and reply because the longer she just lid there and looked up at him like that, the harder it was going to be to deny her.

Finally after what felt like agonizing hours, Sinikka's expression softened and she sat up. For a moment, she just stared at the Scot until eventually she reached up and placed a hand around the back of his neck, gently pulling him down to her. She stopped just before their lips brushed, her eyes shining with something Johnny couldn't begin to imagine the reason for.

"Congratulations." She whispered against his lips. "You've officially impressed me…."

Unable to say no to her a second time, Johnny sighed as Sinikka kissed him again, much softer and gentler this time. It wasn't heated or needy, it was sweet and tender and the Scot couldn't deny that he liked this kind of kiss just as much or more, for the only kisses he'd ever received were lusty and forceful.

Wrapping an arm back around Sinikka's waist, the other reached up and gently cupped her face as a sickly, fluttery sensation erupted from his nerves and made his body tingle.

He'd be damned if he'd admit it to anyone, least of all her, but Johnny knew that without really meaning or wanting to, he'd fallen hard for the girl in his arms. He might not be ready to drop down on one knee and ask her to marry him, and maybe it was just a mix of hormones and the heat of the moment, but at moments like these he sure as hell had no trouble imagining it….

* * *

Somewhere around midnight, a small group of friends found themselves roaming the halls for something that had nothing to do with the scavenger hunt. After searching every likely place the hunt could have taken their friends, the group found themselves at last at the library.

"Where could they have gone? It's not like Robert to step out of a contest." Serena walked around the dark room.

"Come on, you saw that poster." Enrique said bluntly, absently looking around with his hands in his pockets. He was trying very hard to keep his gaze from the linked hands of the Irish girl and her brunette date. "What d'ya think they're doin'? I say we leave 'em alone and let 'em come out when they're ready."

"Don't be stupid." McKenna replied in annoyance. "If'in they didn't wanta be disturbed, the woulda answered our texts. I'm bettin they're somewhere they don't got service. And as their pals, it's up ta us to make sure they're ok. No one said you had to tag along!"

"I'm just sayin'…" Enrique grumbled.

"Hmm..." Serena ignored them. "Hello? Anyone in here?"

There was silence except for the soft thuds of something hitting a wall.

"Eh? The ruddy hell is that?" McKenna said, releasing her date's hand to approach an old door. She stood before it for a minute, head cocked to the side and stared at it. "I never noticed this door before."

"Perhaps because you've never stepped foot in the library." Oliver teased. The ravenette turned her head to stick her tongue out at him.

McKenna turned back to the door, paused a moment and lifted a fist to knock on it.

"Hullo! Char? Robbie? Ya in there?"

"McKenna? Thank you! We're stuck in here! The door locked us in!" Charlotte's muffled voice came through. "Care to help us out?"

"Uh..." McKenna lifted her hand to jiggle the knob, but to no avail. "It's stuck, lass."

The Irish girl turned a questioning look on the boys.

"Shall we?" Oliver stared at the two other gentlemen in the room with him. The brunette nodded, along with Enrique, and Oliver called back to the two.

"Stand back. We're going to bust you out." Oliver stepped away, holding his fingers up and signaling 'one, two, three'. The two young men charged at the door.

"What?" Came Robert's panicked voice. "No! This is the antique books room! You'll-"

But it was useless; before he could finish, there was a sharp cracking sound as the old door came off its hinges and dropped to the floor on the other side.

Charlotte squealed and jumped back, blinking at the boys on the other side, just as her girlfriends were doing, with wide eyes.

Robert looked around and noted the multitude of books laying on the floor, having been knocked down when the door fell and now lay in torn and disheveled piles on the floor. With a heavy sigh he turned an unimpressed look on his friends.

"That's going to take a rather large chunk out of the bank account..." He grumbled.

Enrique rolled his eyes as he rubbed and rolled his shoulder.

"Like you can't afford it." He muttered.

"Thank you guys." Charlotte smiled, trying to find a way to step over the door. The brunette offered his hand, helping her out of the room. Enrique sighed, and Oliver gave him a hand to prop the door up against the wall.

"How long have you two been in there?" Serena asked.

"For a while now. We got stuck when looking for one of the items on the scavenger list. By the way who won?" Charlotte asked, dusting off her costume.

McKenna snorted in amusement.

"Some little grey girl! She won with little Pip's help apparently. That little bugger! He's quite the little ladies man don'tcha know?"

"I know." Robert muttered.

"Now that we found you two, how about you answer my texts? We're having a get together since most of the festivities have died down, and I'm in need of one of our get togethers. Whaddya say about that?" Serena turned her eyes on the couple.

"I'm all for it." Charlotte smiled.

"Sounds good." Robert agreed. "We've been in there so long we didn't really get to enjoy many of the activities anyway. I'll admit; I'm not quite ready to call it a night just yet."

Serena grinned. "C'mon then. I have a special spot set up just for the occasion. Thank goodness I made friends with the gardening department. Let's go find Sin and Johnny and meet up somewhere at the west gardens! "

"By the way." Robert said with a grin as he followed the others out of the library. "How many items did they get anyway?"

He didn't really care about winning but oh how good it would be to beat the cocky Scot, even just by one piece!

"Dunno." McKenna said with a shrug. "We haven't actually seen them since they left the gymnasium hours ago."

"Really? Huh, I wonder where they went off to." Charlotte mused.

"I'd rather not think about it." Serena said bluntly. "I just hope Sinikka didn't have to dump his body anywhere. I know they're getting along better now but I still worry."

"I think he'll be fine." Charlotte patted Serena on the shoulder.

"Let's go find them. We can't have a party without them." Oliver smiled.

"I still say we should leave-"

Enrique was cut off by a sharp elbow to the ribs from the sexy cop.

"No one cares whatcha think!" McKenna growled. The others sweat dropped.

Enrique held a hand to his stomach. He frowned as McKenna took the brunette boy's hand again, smiling. It had been unnerving since the night had begun. It felt worse the more and more McKenna was cozy with the other guy rather than him. His eyes closed for a second. How did his friends manage to pull it off with their own girls yet he continued to feel like a failure?

Oliver noticed his best's expression and frowned. Approaching the blonde, he placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Do not fret, mon ami..." He said with a sympathetic expression. "You should have known it wouldn't be easy, after all; look at what- that is, look at everything that's happened... if you really want it you're going to have to work for it... you're not exactly her favorite person right now.."

"I know that, Oli. I just...want some way to..." He sighed. "I'll be dead and damned before I manage to get her to smile at me again."

"Damned yes, dead, no... unless you piss her off again. Keep thinking and you'll find a way to win her back."

Enrique sighed and looked back at the ravenette, feeling his stomach knot when she laughed at something the brunette said before leaning up to press a flirty kiss to his cheek.

"I'm not sure where to begin to look..." Oliver pondered aloud, trying o change the subject and lighten his friend's mood. "We all know we could be wandering around for hours if we try just randomly searching... there must be some way to narrow it down?"

"The science wing was one of the last places on the list." Charlotte looked over her old list.

"Let's try there. If not, we might have to split up and search." Oliver suggested.

"Can we just-" Oliver shot Enrique a look of 'shut up'.

"Okay, science wing then split up. I saw this on a movie once." Serena commented. "Everyone died...except for the virgin and-"

"Okay no more horror movies for you." Oliver clamped a hand over his girlfriend's mouth.

McKenna snorted at that.

"Guess we're all toast." She teased. She got a look from the blonde Italian at that. The Irish girl turned a mischievous look on Charlotte. "Oh, wait, hang on now. I forgot one. You'll tell our stories after we're all gone, won'tcha Char?"

"McKenna!" Several people exclaimed, shocked.

"What?" The ravenette replied. "I'm just foolin'!"

"This is why I don't mind doing stuff on Halloween. The virgin always lives." Charlotte cackles.

"Ha. Ha. Funny." Serena stuck her tongue out at Charlotte.

"Not scared, are ya Ren?" McKenna teased playfully. Serena shot her a glare and the Irish girl laughed, opening her mouth to speak again, but was cut off when suddenly a loud moaning sound tore through the halls.

"AHHHHHHH!" All three girls screamed, latching on to their dates.

"D-d-d-d'ya hear that?" McKenna stuttered, clinging to her brunette beau for dear life.

"If it's Johnny, I say we kill him." Charlotte hid behind Robert, hands grasping onto him.

"I-I don't think it was him. He would have..." Serena gulped. "Scared us by now."

Suddenly there was a loud bang, making the girls jump, their faces pale and hair stand on end. Next moment the group heard a very familiar voice cursing loudly.

"Ugh! Just move, damn it!"

"Hang on half a minute! You're-! Oooahhhh! Do not move do that!"

"Eh?" McKenna said, releasing her date now and approaching a classroom down the hall. "Hey! Who's there?"

"Who the hell d'ya think?" Came a snappy reply.

Charlotte had recognized the voices. She had stopped being scared and starting laughing. Serena just eyeballed her as McKenna headed up to the classroom.

"Oh dear lord! Please do not let that be who I think it is, doing what-" Oliver stopped, his face scarlet as he placed a hand to his forehead to hide his embarrassment.

"Knock, knock!" McKenna sang, reaching up to push the classroom door open.

When the door swung inward, the curious people on the outside all peered inside, blinking in the near-darkness. When their eyes adjusted, they saw Sinikka standing on one side of the classroom, her cheeks much redder then the makeup allowed, and an angry/embarrassed expression on her face as she adjusted her vest and skirt. Johnny was on the other side, his back to them all, appearing to be very interested in his robe.

Sinikka looked up and glared at the grinning Irish girl in the doorway, lifting a hand to her when she opened her mouth.

"Not a word!" She growled. Storming up to her and past the group. "Get your minds out of the gutters! It wasn't what it looked like."

"The voices said differently." Serena muttered with a grin.

Charlotte had finally calmed down after a bit, wiping her eyes.

"We were only coming to ask if you and Johnny wanted to join us for a bonfire party Serena set up."

"Yea sure." Sinikka replied bluntly. "Let's go."

She continued down the hall, disappearing around a corner and leaning against the wall when she was out of sight.

The dark teen closed her eyes and laid her head back against the wall, cursing herself to feel her still racing heart and the fire still burning her skin.

_"Damn it, I can't believe that just happened!"_ She cursed angrily in her head, not entirely sure which part she was referring to - the scene that had occurred between herself and Johnny or the fact that they'd pretty much been caught.

Back at the classroom, everyone except a particular redhead was still highly amused.

"Hey Johnny, are you alright?" Oliver asked, poking his head into the room.

"C'mon, you stud muffin, we have a bonfire to attend to." Serena commented.

Johnny was muttering angrily under his breath, his back still turned to them. Finally he released a heavy, irritated sigh and turned around casting a glare around to all the people standing in the door way.

"Stupid Halloween..." He muttered as he stormed past them all as well. "Stupid games... stupid costumes..."

"Yes, he's going to hate us for a while." Oliver muttered calmly. He took Serena's hand in his, lifting it to press a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. "Lead the way, Mademoiselle."

Serena giggled, dragging her boyfriend and leading her friends towards the western gardens.

* * *

"Ooooo... nice set up, Ren." McKenna praised as they entered a fairly large clearing. It was a circular area surrounded by tall, beautiful trees. There were a few tables set up with goodies, a stereo, neat pile of blankets and a few flash lights. In the middle of it all there were several large logs sat around a large old-fashioned fire-pit, fully stocked and ready to be lit. Roasting sticks were scattered around the logs as well. It was the perfect combination of old-school camping and luxury.

"Thank you! I thought it would be a nice ending to a wonderful Halloween with everyone!" Serena giggled.

"So which one of you handsome gentlemen is going to light the fire while us girls get the music going?" Charlotte asked, staring at their dates.

"I can do it." McKenna's date offered with a kind smile. "I used to go camping all the time with my father. Do you have a lighter or matches?"

"Here you go." Serena tossed him a box left on the picnic table. McKenna's date proved to be a real fire bug after all, giving the pit a nice warm blaze.

"Mmmmmm... nice glow babe." McKenna cooed, reaching out to hook her arm through his and tug the brunette onto her log with her. He chuckled and moved to sit beside her, letting her snuggle up close to him while everyone else got settled in as well.

Serena pulled down her hood, picking up a flashlight as the marshmallows and hot dogs being pass around.

She clicked on the flashlight under her chin. "Story time!"

Oliver commented as Serena hushed him.

"There is a tradition I have with me and my brothers and 'brothers." She acknowledged the Majestics, "It's that one person begins a haunted story. We each add to it until it is finished or someone chickens out. The chicken will have to do a dare. So you all prepared to face the power of the Vargas family tradition?"

"I don't know any ghost stories." Sinikka spoke up.

"Then you'll loose!" McKenna grinned.

Sinikka narrowed her eyes at her for a long moment before finally turning back to Serena.

"Alright. I'll see what I can come up with."

"I'm game for it." Charlotte smiled.

"I am too." Oliver glared at Serena. "Despite that I knew you were going to do that."

"Hehe, how about you boys?" Serena smirked evilly at Johnny, Robert, McKenna's date, and Enrique.

"Heh." Johnny said, reaching up and lacing his fingers together and cracking them. "Let the fun begin!"

"I'm sure I can think of a few spooky tales." McKenna's brunette smiled charmingly.

"Yea, I guess so." Enrique added moodily.

"Long as you can keep up, Serena." Robert smirked. "I seem to recall that you were the one who had to do the dare last time after I took my turn."

"Oh shut up!" Serena blushed, waving a hand away from him. "Let us begin!"

Serena cackled getting up close to the fire. "It was a long time ago. Not too long ago but long enough… now at this school, many ghosts and spooks roam the place. Talia, the troubled cliff girl, the soldier at the end of the hallway...but none could ever be compared to the one whom haunts these very grounds!"

Serena continued. "A strapping person this ghost used to be...and the only time he will appear is if something... horrible happens."

She shoved the flashlight out before her. "Okay who wants to add to that? Anybody? C'mon, you really do not want to do the dare."

"Wait! What soldier?" McKenna asked, her eyes slightly wide.

Oliver chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I'll have a go." He said with a smile, reaching out for the flashlight.

Serena grinned and handed it out to him. He turned it on and set his face into a serious expression before speaking.

"Devilishly handsome, and extremely rich. Some say he killed his parents to gain access to their fortune. Some say he killed all his lovers, anyone he thought more beautiful than him, for they all seemed to disappear soon after being with him. Some even said he was the spawn of something terrible, something God never meant to roam the earth among man, the product of some heinous act committed from the union of man and demon. Of course, no one knew for certain. What they did know however, was that there was something terribly wrong with this young man, yet despite this, no one was able to resist his terrible beauty, and all who gazed upon him fell victim to him eventually..."

Oliver held out the flashlight.

Charlotte took it with Serena giving her a thumbs up.

"Except for one. The one who would be his downfall. That is how the devilishly handsome man would end up dying." Charlotte began, unsure how to start. "He could have all of his lovers fall at his feet...except for one girl. A girl who was simple. A girl who...could not fall for him. And that made him angry."

Charlotte held out the flashlight, offering it to someone else. McKenna reached out excitedly.

"Ooo! Lemme try!" She said, accepting the light from the blonde. She cleared her throat before setting a grim expression on her face and continuing. "She'd heard about this 'demon' but she brushed it off. There were no such thing as demons and ghosts. And no one man should have that much power. So, she laughed in his face when he came to court her. Furious at her refusal, he came up with a plan to end her. He'd lure her into the deep depths of the Black Forest and punish her. It would be simple, just like all the others. He'd claim it was a tragic accident, and by the time they found her body, he would be long gone, laughing about it while he sipped Mai Tais in his private estate."

The Irish girl switched off the light and held it out questioningly.

Serena grinned the moment Robert took the flashlight from McKenna's outstretched hand.

"But his plan had a flaw. A flaw that he did not know about the young girl." Robert's voice rumbled, "There was another who loved the girl. The one who found out about the man's plan to end the life of his sweetheart."

Lips twitched in a smirk. "He would have his sweetheart meet the demon. But only when he had followed her into the depths of the forest, hiding so as not to be seen."

McKenna rolled her eyes.

"I thought this was spose ta be a ghost story." She criticized. "Not a bleedin' romance."

"Hey, we don't know how the story is going to end." Serena took the flashlight away from Robert. "Okay, c'mon people...let's spice this sappy 'love story' up for McKenna, shall we?"

"Here, gimme." Johnny said, holding out his hand and wiggling his fingers. Serena passed the flashlight to him and he grinned wide before sticking it into his face, the expression seeming sinister with the shadows it cast.

"So lover boy waited for both people to arrive, sure he knew what the outcome would be. And so he waited, and waited, and waited. Eventually he began to get a little worried. He stood up, was ready to abandon his post when he heard the sharp crack of a branch."

No one noticed Johnny's free hand behind his back, cracking a twig. The girls, save Sinikka, all gasped lightly, shifting closer to their dates as they stared at the redhead transfixed.

"The guy crouched down again, watching, waiting until eventually a shadowy figure emerged through the trees. It was the Demon! His stomach knotted sickeningly, immediately noticing the crimson fluid all over his hands and clothes, some even smeared his face. The Demon took a few steps into the clearing, stopped, and turned right towards him, a cruel glint in his eye and devilish smirk on his face."

Johnny's voice lowered in a deep, creepy imitation.

"_I see you_. The Demon said. Loverboy's blood ran cold. Who's blood was on the Demon's hands? Was he already too late?"

Johnny grinned now and switched off the flash light, holding it out for the next person to take.

"_I could smell you_." Enrique took it, clicking it on. "_I knew she would lead you out here...all alone and defenseless. _He looked so pleased with himself. _What did you do to her_? The Loverboy asked. The demon laughed in his face, drawing closer and closer to him._ I gave her a choice; she could be with me, or she could die. She made her choice_."

Enrique took a breath. "The demon licked the blood off his hands, causing the Loverboy to cringe."

Enrique held the flashlight out and frowned when the brunette beside McKenna reached for it with a smile. He debated pulling it away from him but eventually decided it wouldn't earn him any brownie points and grudgingly handed it over to him. The brunette took over.

"The angry lover slowly got to his feet, a wave of dread washing over him as he looked the Demon over. _You'll pay for what you've done!_ He promised. But the demon merely laughed at him. _Will I?_ He asked lowly. _I don't think I will_.

Suddenly the Demon was directly before The Lover, sending ice through his veins. He was a monster! No human could move that fast!"

The brunette smiled around at the group, somehow, the wildly inappropriate gesture and calmness made his part that much more unnerving.

"_Let me show you what I did to her._ The Demon said. With wicked reflexes he grasped the Lover by the throat and lifted him high in the air. The lover tried his damndest to free himself but to no avail, it was certain; the Demon was in fact exactly that, there was no other explanation. His eyes widened as suddenly the Demon's eyes began to glow a sinister red.

_This is how she felt just before I killed her_. He said gleefully. The Lover tried to move but he was paralyzed, and next moment he felt the guttural cold of something steely and sharp as something was thrust into his stomach. The last thing he saw was his love's face in his mind's eye before the darkness claimed him forever..."

The brunette clicked off the light and held it out, the same smile still on his face.

"Damn." Serena took the flashlight. "You are good."

She pointed to the brunette who just grinned at her before staring at the rest. "That could be the end of the story...unless someone wants to add a twist to it? Anybody?"

"Well it can't be over yet." Sinikka said bluntly, holding out her hand. "I thought it was established at the beginning that the girl was his downfall, that he was a ghost? He's still very much alive right now."

Serena blinked at the dark teen before grinning and passing the light to her.

Sinikka took a breath before switching on the light and holding it up like the others had, casting her already dark features into sinister shadows.

"The Demon licked his blade as he stared down at the mangled corpse of the Lover at his feet. How sweet it was to see the life fade from his eyes as the fool no doubt imagined being reunited with his lover in death. If only he'd known that the blood on his hands had not been hers, but in fact the sweet virgin he'd had his eye on for months. The Demon turned around, fully prepared to enjoy his victory when suddenly something was thrust deep into his own chest. His eyes widened to see a very angry looking girl standing before him - the Lover's girl!"

Several eyes were wide at this and most of the group were leaning forward, quite literally on the edges of their seats as Sinikka continued.

_"Go to hell, you monster!_ She cursed him. The Demon looked down to see a large shard of rock protruding from his chest. He looked back up at the girl, taking in the rage in her eyes, and against everything she expected, he began to laugh.

_I've been there, and I rather like it._ He mocked her. Ice shot through her veins and she thrust the shard deeper, giving it a hard twist. Finally the Demon dropped to his knees. She watched as he swayed for a moment before falling forward, the rock breaking through his skin to protrude through the other side. Finally it was done, the Demon was slain."

There was a collective sigh around the circle and Serena smiled as she held out her hand for the flash light.

"That was a good ending." She said with a smile. Sinikka raised an eyebrow.

"Who says I was done?" She said cooly. Serena blinked and Sinikka continued.

"The girl turned her gaze towards her dead lover's body, her eyes finally streaming with her sorrow as she approached his limp form. Crouching alongside him, she pulled him to her, her body becoming instantly soaked as his blood seeped through her clothes. _I'm so sorry, she whispered, so sorry_.

Suddenly a deep cackling cut through the air and ice shot through the girl's veins.

_You should have accepted my offer_. A familiar voice said. Her eyes darted around, looking for the Demon the voice belonged to. But she saw nothing. What she did see was the steely knife he had used, and she found her gaze drawn to it like a moth to flame. It seemed to shine and glint in the moonlight and before she realized what was happening, the knife was in her hands. To her horror, she felt her hands drawing the blade to her chest of their own accord.

A panic struck through her as she tried to will herself to release the blade, but it was stuck to her hands as if melted into her skin an indeed she was sure she felt it searing her hands. She heard the laughter again and immediately she knew what was happening. Try as she might to fight it, her resistance was futile. The last thing she felt before the knife met her breast was the cold, sinister voice of the Demon.

_The Devil says hello_!"

Sinikka switched off the light and calmly placed it beside her, casually looking around at the group. There was silence for a long time, and several faces were pale, until eventually McKenna shrieked.

"Creepyyy!" She whined, hugging her date's arm. "That's horrid, that is!"

"Wow." Serena clapped her hands. "Loved it! You're a natural Sin!"

"Wonderful!" Charlotte gave her two thumbs up.

"It was a good ending to a good story." Serena cackled. "And no one had to take the dare! Awesome!"

"Glad you approved." The Dark Teen replied, brushing some imaginary lint off her knee. But there was a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

McKenna shivered.

"Damn it, I'm gonna be havin nightmares for weeks!" She grumbled. "Now what?"

"No dare. Such a shame too. It was a good one. Maybe. But since it's such a chilly night, I thought it would be perfect." Serena smirked.

"Dare?" Charlotte asked.

"She always has to have us do a dare. There were plenty that we've had to go through." Enrique shivered. "Demonic little woman."

Sinikka lifted an eyebrow.

"Alright. If you need a daree, why not choose the person who contributed the least to the story?"

Serena smirked, looking around. "Okay wusses, who wants to do it? C'mon... let's see if you can stand the Freezing Waters?"

McKenna's gave the girl a look that clearly said she was insane.

"Freezin' waters? No thank yeh! I did my part! Pick Robbie! His bit was the sissiest!"

"It was a good contribution." Robert argued. "I don't recall you adding too many words."

"Oliver's was pretty short too." Johnny smirked.

"All four of you. Now." Serena decided right then and there. "Let's see who is the strongest Majestics and can stand sitting in freezing ice cold water for a long period of time."

"Oh God, not that." Enrique paled.

"Too bad. All four of you Majestics. C'mon, up and at 'em. We're letting the other guy go since he's new." Serena smiled fondly at the other boy before glaring at the four.

The brunette chuckled and looked at his watch.

"Appreciate that." He said playfully. "And I'd love to stay and see who the winner is, but I've got an early rise tomorrow, have to help the Prof with something. Thank you all for the invite though, I really enjoyed myself. Goodnight."

McKenna pouted as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. With an apology to her and a wave to the others he finally bid them goodnight and left.

"Aw, he's no fun. Oh well, more for us girls now! Let's go! C'mon! You know where we're going. C'mon boys, let's see who can survive!" Serena motioned for everyone to get up and move towards the lake.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade**

* * *

"Hey! How'd I get roped into this?" Johnny complained as he followed the others towards the lake. "I jumpstarted the whole damn story! What about McKenna, she wussed out. And Charlotte! Come on! That was sad! This is bogus!"

"One girl and all boys, not fair to the sweet Charlotte here." Serena pouted. "Unless you want her to strip down?"

She smirked evilly at Johnny.

Johnny opened his mouth, thought for a minute and closed it again. With a heavy sigh he glared at the Italian girl before shrugging off his silky costume robe.

"All of you boys, strip. I might be nice and let you keep your boxers on. Hmm..." Serena turned to Sinikka. "What do you think? You ended the story."

Sinikka appeared to consider it and the four boy's eyes bugged

"You can't be serious!" Johnny exclaimed.

"Have a heart, Cherie!" Oliver pleaded, his hands folded before him.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Enrique demanded, cupping himself. "It might be funny to you but you don't know how much it hurts!"

Robert snorted.

"There is no way I'm stripping, never mind getting in that water." He stated matter-of-factly. "You'll just have to get your kicks somewhere else."

"Well, I think that decides it." Sinikka said cooly. "Thank you Robert. Strip boys. Let's see those bare bottoms your mamas are so proud of."

"Thanks a lot." Enrique glared at the German.

Oliver muttered something in French, wishing a painful death for Robert.

"I was about to say," Charlotte spoke up, "I could-"

"No. No. We're not going to do that to you, oh virgin one." Serena clamped a hand over her mouth. "We need someone to survive in case we all get chopped up into little bits by some horrid lake ghoul."

"I've done it before, Serena. If Robert won't."

"No!" Serena glared at the boys. "Keep stripping. Now."

Johnny was muttering a string of curses under his breath as he unlaced his high boots and deposited them and his gloves onto the rocky beach.

"Rob, you'd better sleep with one eye open pal, cause I'm feelin like a pretty mean Demon myself right now."

Robert clenched his teeth as he dropped his shirt and tie onto the jacket he'd dropped at his feet.

"Just shut up and strip." He growled. "The quicker we do this the quicker we can get it over with!"

"I'll help you hide he body, Johnny." Enrique volunteered, pulling his shirt over his head and reaching to untie the arms of his orange jumpsuit from his waist.

Serena cackled the moment they began to stripped from the bottom down. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you guys get ten-fifteen minutes in the water. At least the ladies here get a good show."

"Go to hell." Johnny growled.

"Been there, done that. They know me too well." Serena grinned.

Charlotte hid herself behind Serena as more and more skin became visible. She even pinched her nose, trying not to let certain thoughts ruin her dignity.

Finally, all four boys were down to their boxers and all four of them gave the girls a pleading look.

"This is enough, is it not?" Oliver begged.

Three girls grinned, all except Charlotte.

"Strip!" They exclaimed in unison.

"I. Hate. You. All." Johnny was the first to drop. Enrique second. Oliver and Robert were last.

McKenna's hand flew up to her mouth.

"M'igawd, they actually did it." Her voice muffled behind her hand, stiffling a laugh.

Sinikka raised an eyebrow as she looked the Scot over, the latter cupping himself and glaring at her.

"Ha ha, laugh it up." He growled.

"Who's laughing?" She smirked.

Serena cooed. "Hah! Once they're pushed, they never go back. Hey, Char, what do you-Char?"

The blond hair girl had toppled over.

"You've killed her." Robert said, the German was completely scarlet all over as he too cupped himself. "This is so undignified... I can't believe I let you horrid people talk me into this."

"Say what?" Johnny exclaimed, turning a glare on him. "You're the idiot who got us into this mess!"

That said, the redhead spared himself one hand and gave the German a mighty shove, causing him to go flailing backwards into the water. Oliver and Enrique burst into laughter.

"The rest of you! In! In!" Serena shoved them all into the water one by one. "Now you got fifteen minutes or until one of you is blue as a fish."

Johnny coughed and sputtered as he emerged from the water, his spikes drooping and dripping into his face as he glared at her, his teeth already chattering.

"Serena! You're next ya hear me!" He threatened, hugging himself as he stood in the icy water. "Soon as I'm done with Robert, I'm comin after you!"

"Just shut up, Johnny!" Enrique complained, aiming a splash at the redhead and soaking him all over again. "Quit whining and suck it up! We can drown the German before we get out."

Serena cackled, standing near the edge of the dock looking like a mad woman. Charlotte finally had come to her senses, trying to wipe the blood from her nose.

"Eh...what happened?" She asked, still feeling light headed.

"Your virgin eyes are officially not virgin anymore." Sinikka replied bluntly.

"Dear God." Charlotte coughed, getting up. She walked over to where Serena was cackling madly like a madwoman. Charlotte smirked, picking up speed and shoved Serena right into the water.

Everyone gasped as the Italian hit the water.

"Whose laughing now, missy?" Charlotte stood over the edge of the dock, smirking as Serena came up to breathe.

"You-You-" Serena wiped her eyes "How could you do this to me?"

"That's what you get for totally mind raping me, you perverted witch!"

McKenna looked at the blonde girl out the corner of her eye and smirked. Placing her hands behind her back, she innocently walked over to Charlotte and stood behind her. She then reached up and tapped her on the shoulder, and as soon as she turned around, she shoved the girl into the water as well.

McKenna roared with laughter.

"Part of the bestie code." The Irish girl laughed, giving a mock salute to the now soaking wet, shocked blonde. "Gotta defend yer own!"

"In that case." Sinikka said from beside the girl. Before McKenna could react the dark teen reached out and shoved her into the water as well.

Charlotte laughed as McKenna came up for air. Serena was growling, trying to get out of the water. She had stripped out of the jacket she was wearing with her costume earlier but still felt like she'd gained fifteen pounds. Charlotte laughed despite the amount of makeup dripping down her face, making her hot sexy look look haunted.

"Hey boys, Serena is fair game." Charlotte called to them. The blunette was trying to drag herself out of the water.

"Dear god!" Serena tried to scramble for the shore.

"Attack!" Johnny exclaimed. In nothing short of a tidal wave, the four boys pounced, dragging the blunette backwards and dunking her underwater. When she surfaced, they proceeded to splash her.

"Gah! Help! McKenna! Charlotte!"

"Uh no." Charlotte swam to shore, dripping and shivering. She reached out to pull off the gauzy material that hung on her like a wet blanket. Her eyes watched as the four boys attacked the Italian.

"Should we go help her or let her suffer?" She asked Sinikka.

"Uh no." Sinikka said bluntly, taking a step backwards on the docks and crossing her arms. "I like my uniform nice and dry thank you. Have fun ladies."

McKenna grinned.

"I'm comin' bestie!" She called, releasing a loud war cry. She then pounced on the back of the blonde Italian, who was holding one of Serena's arms. Enrique released Serena and looked over his shoulder in surprise to see the evil look on McKenna's face just before she placed her hands on his shoulders and dunked hum underwater.

Charlotte sighed, stripping off parts of her costume to make it easier to swim in the water. Soon she was just down to the skirt and the corset top.

"Guys!" Charlotte jumped in. "You're going to drown her if you keep that up!"

Unseen to the others, Johnny released the blunette as well and ducked underwater, swimming over to the docks and coming up just a few feet behind Sinikka, watching with a mischievous grin as she watched the others with an amused expression.

Robert laughed and splashed Serena one more time before finally releasing her as well.

Serena coughed, sputtering up water as she hung onto Oliver. "Okay no more water dares."

"You finally learn your lesson?" Oliver poked her nose.

Serena pushed strands of her hair out of her face. "Uh huh."

She leaned forward, kissing his lips.

"Gag." Charlotte splashed Serena who then laughed and splashed her back.

Suddenly Charlotte was grabbed from behind and tugged backwards. She was dunked under water for a moment and when she surfaced she saw Robert grinning mischievously at her, laughing before giving her a playful splash.

"Sneaky." She couldn't hide her grin, splashing him back. "I can't believe you went through with it. I thought you were just going to dunk her in."

Her eyes went to Serena who was looking cozy now with Oliver in the water.

"What is it they say?" Robert replied with a grin. "Paybacks a-... never mind. It's all in good fun. I don't think Serena expected anything else. She knew we'd have our revenge."

"She's your guys little sister. She has to pester someone." Charlotte brushed her hair out of her face.

"Wait a minute, where's Johnny?" She looked around.

Robert looked around for a minute before finally spotting the Scot by the dock and looking up at Sinikka with a glint in his eye as he slowly pulled himself up into a standing position, the water coming to his waist, as he silently reached for her.

The German sweatdropped.

"That moron." He said bluntly. "She's going to kill him if he does what I know he's going to try..."

Charlotte watched, sweatdropping.

"He's going to be lying in the lake a dead man."

Over by the docks, said Scot grinned evilly as he reached up, amazed Sinikka hadn't noticed him yet. He reached for her ankles, water dripping from his arms into the wood.

Some tiny warning feeling tingled inside her and Sinikka furrowed her brows, looking down. She just had time to widen her eyes and take a step back before the redhead grabbed a hold of her ankles and yanked her into the water.

When she came up coughing and sputtering, the dark teen clenched her teeth and growled at the Scot who was roaring with laughter.

"Oh man!" Johnny laughed. "You should see... your face...! Priceless!"

The redhead opened his eyes grinning wildly, but he froze, his mouth hanging slightly agape at the sight before him. Sinikka's costume vest had swelled no thanks to the padding inside it and the buttons were straining across her bosom, revealing a healthy amount of skin. She furrowed her brows as she looked down and seeing the state she was in, her face flushed. Looking up at the Scot again with a furious expression, she made to lunge at him.

"You're so dead, McGregor!" She exclaimed. In her efforts however, her buttons burst and the vest came open, revealing a very attractive lacy red bra. Sinikka's face turned scarlet and she threw her arms around herself, ducking low into the water and letting it rise to her neck.

She screamed furiously before aiming a big splash at him and turning and swimming away.

"Don't talk about what you'll do to them!" She yelled threateningly. "You're the one who needs to sleep with one eye open tonight!"

"S-Sin? I..." Johnny blushed.

Charlotte, who had been watching the whole scene, swam up to the bank and pulled herself out, following Sin who was muttering about murdering the poor Scot. Once out, she gathered up what she had taken off from her costume.

"C'mon, let's head back to the fire to get warm. Or head back inside." Charlotte told her bestie.

Sinikka clenched her teeth, stooping to snatch up Johnny's robe he'd left there earlier, quickly wrapping it around herself and angrily tying it tight. She made to walk away but an evil thought crossed her mind and she stooped to snatch up the boxers as well. She then headed off with Charlotte back towards the fire.

Johnny stood in the water, still blushing and slightly shocked. When he snapped out of it, he shook his head and made for the shore.

"Sinikka! Wait! Damn it, it's cold!"

McKenna watched as Johnny clambered out of the water and began to go after Sinikka. Soon both the Scot and German were out of the water, getting dressed without their boxers. Eventually, Serena and Oliver finally made it out as well, after the greenette was sure he would turn blue if he stayed any longer. The only ones left then were the ravenette and Enrique.

"Well that didn't last long." McKenna pouted, making for she shore as well.

"Hey, McKenna." Enrique called suddenly, swimming after her.

McKenna stopped, treading water as she turned a wary eye on the blonde.

"Oh." She said simply. "Forgot you were there. Whatta ya want, Enrique?"

"Can we talk?" He held up his hands. "Just talk?"

McKenna eyed him suspiciously before eventually releasing a dramatic sigh. She swam a few more feet and the blonde felt his heart sink in disappointment but she stopped when her feet could touch the bottom and turned back to him, crossing her arms.

"Ok. You got five minutes and I'm gone."

"I'll try and sum this up in five minutes." Enrique sighed. "I know no amount of apologies is going to make you forgive me but I'm asking for a chance, McKenna. I know I really screwed this up, and I know it seemed like I haven't done much but... just let me know that I've still got a chance to make it up. Even if...it's just to remain friends. I'm trying and I'll try harder… just..."

He ran a hand through his hair, looking away from her.

"I didn't realize..." He stopped and looked back at her again with a frown. "I don't want to lose you McKenna..."

"You're pathetic." She spat, turning to wade out of the water. "Yea, you screwed up playboy. But I'm not one of them girls who'll come crawling back to yeh just cause you bat those pretty blue eyes."

She turned a glare on him over her shoulder then.

"And don't think that stupid idea of yours; dressin' up to try and match me was cute! The hell with you Enrique! I spent too many years tryin' to make you notice me when everyone else did. I deserve better, and I'm tired of waitin' for you!"

She was up to her knees now, the water logging her pretend uniform down so it clung snugly to her body. But she ignored it as she stomped out of the water and proceeded to wring out her clothes, not bothering to look at him again.

Enrique waded quickly through the water. He got out, grabbing the orange jumpsuit, not wanting to grab her without pants on. He zipped it up just enough to cover the important parts before running after the ravenette, easily snagging her hand and making her stop.

"I couldn't see it." He said with a frown, staring at the back of her glossy wet locks. "I had no idea that underneath that proper lady was a fiery Irish girl who deserved all the attention she was craving. I only thought of you as a friend. I guess looking back now, I know I should have seen it but... damn it, I don't expect to be able to just 'bat these pretty blue eyes' at you and have you come crawling back. I'm the one whose crawling to you!"

His voice rose, struggling to keep his cool.

McKenna whirled on him angrily, tears in her eyes.

"I acted that way cause I thought it was what you wanted!" She yelled, her voice cracking as she glared at him. "All those gits you always went after, that was exactly the way they all acted! And you'd fall all over yourself to have them notice you! And you never stopped until you got em! So I thought; hell, if I make myself into one of those girls, he'll notice me. But _damn you_, you never did!"

She reached up to angrily wipe her eyes.

"And then that stupid dance last month! I duno why I expected you to ask me, I spose cause I thought you knew I was the only one not going, that you'd invite me even just cause you were my friend and you knew how bad I wanted to go... but you didn't. Well, that was the last draw! I realized then you don't give a damn about me!"

The tears began streaming down her face now as she yelled at him, her voice strained.

"And you're only here now cause you can't stand that there's one girl who don't wantcha! Well Guess what? I DON'T want ya! I hate you Enrique Demetrio Giancarlo! You hear that? I HATE you!"

She whirled around again, almost breaking into a run as she tried her damndest to get as far away from him as fast as possible.

Enrique felt like the lover in the story earlier on who'd just been stabbed through the chest by the Demon. Suddenly it was impossible to breathe as he watched McKenna's small frame get smaller and smaller.

"_I HATE you!"_

The blonde cringed as those words rang out in his head. Forcing a swallow against the lump and dryness in his throat, Enrique lept forward and took off after the girl.

"McKenna, wait!" He called after her, his voice cracking.

Trees smacked him in the face as he ran and one even nicked him, leaving a thin. Bloody line on his cheek, but he didn't slow down. He couldn't understand how she could run so damn fast in the ridiculously high boots but she was easily keeping several feet ahead of him.

Enrique tried his best to catch her, he didn't care if his chest hurt or his legs burned.

"_I HATE you!"_ Again the words rang out in his head and again the blonde felt the virtual knife in his chest twist.

"_She hates me…?"_

He shook his head. No she didn't.

She hated what he had done and he really had done a horrible number on her. Had she given him time to speak, he would have told her about how all those other girls just wanted one thing, how he would dump them because they would break his heart over and over again. How he ended up hurt because of his own sheer stupidity. How that if she had just tried to be herself instead of what she thought he wanted, then maybe they wouldn't be in this position.

But still, wasn't that him just trying to put all the blame on her?

"McKenna!" Enrique called out her name again, pouring on more speed.

The blonde watched, his heart lurching, as the ravenette tripped. He sprung forward, his lungs and legs searing, snagging the girl around the waist and pulling her close. She screamed and the blonde winced as she began pounding on his chest.

"Lemme go you bastard!" She screamed furiously, tears still streaming unchecked from her normally bright silvery eyes.

"I won't!" He exclaimed, holding her as tightly as he could. "Stop!"

But she refused to listen to him.

"Let me go!" She insisted, her voice cracking as she squirmed and thrashed violently.

"McKenna, stop!" Enrique yelled forcefully, grabbing her wrists to stop her pummeling him. He winced again when she looked up at him with a murderous look. Gods that hurt far more than the physical strikes ever could.

"Kenna..." He cooed softly now. "Please... listen to me..."

She sniffled once and squirmed again, trying to struggle free. The blonde moved his hands from her wrists and forced his fingers between her fists to hold the small digits between his own.

"Listen to me... I had no idea what you wanted, you never told me. You shouldn't have assumed- I... when it comes to relationships, sometimes I just… make stupid choices. I had no idea what I was looking for, least of all someone like you. You're right, I did see you like all those other girls, because you made me believe you were like them. But I never imagined you would have feelings for someone like me, and I thought we were friends so… I never tried for anything with you because I knew what I was like with girls like that and I was worried I'd mess it up again. I guess I thought that having you as a friend was better than that awkward mess that comes after relationships fall apart…"

McKenna's teeth clenched but she'd stopped squirming.

"You're a right eejet, you are!" She spat. "Don't try those cheesy lines on me! There's no way you didn't know, no one's that stupid! And don't gimme that _friend _garbage! You never once acted like a friend! I was close with Johnny, Robert and Oliver and they're all friends, but you! You were never there!"

"Because I thought you were way out of my league!" Enrique argued. "I thought you were the coolest girl I'd ever met! Sweet, funny, quirky, intelligent, talented, _beautiful_!

"Oh, horse shyte!" She exclaimed angrily, taking Enrique by surprise. "You never once showed any signs of interest! Don't you dare tell me you've wanted me forever and all that garbage! I don't wanna hear it! You're so full of it! You know damn well that you never noticed me that way, that you never once considered that we could- ... no. I don't wanna hear it!"

"Because you pretended to be something you're not!" The blonde exclaimed in frustration. "And yes, for the record, I always thought of you as you as a friend! I won't tell you I've been pining after you for years, because it's not true, but despite what you think, I_ have_ thought about us, about being with you, but I never did anything about it because I never thought you had feelings for me and I didn't want to put a rift between us and our group if something went wrong! Believe what you want but that's the whole truth! Now what else do you want me to say, you stubborn woman?"

McKenna was shocked. She blinked at him for a minute before setting her expression into an angry one again.

"Well, I-"

"McKenna!" Enrique felt himself snapping. "Dear Jupiter, once you get some idea in your head, you never let go of it! You could have any guy you wanted yet you went after the biggest dumbass from Italy!"

He took a deep breath to calm himself. "Just take a good look at yourself; you're wonderful the way you are and that you don't have to change to impress some idiot. The only way you'll end up with the right one is if you be yourself. That's the McKenna I want to get to know."

McKenna glared at him again but her expression was considerably softer now.

"I never tried to impress anyone else!" She heatedly. "I was always myself around everyone else. And don't you-"

Enrique rolled his eyes as she went on another tirade.

Gods did the woman ever shut up?

Finally the blonde felt something snap inside him.

"Enough!" He exclaimed in exasperation, grabbing a hold of her shoulders and making her stop with a small gasp. "Damn it, I'll convince you one way or another!"

Before anything else could be said, Enrique grabbed the ravenette's face and captured her lips fiercely.

McKenna's eyes widened as she stared at the blonde in shock. She tried to struggle away but he held her face firmly, pressing his lips against hers forcefully as he watched her through half-mast eyes. After a few moments, the Irish girl finally gave up struggling and a small whimper escaped her as she gave into the blonde, her eyes sliding shut.

Enrique sighed in content and relaxed as he closed his eyes as well. His hands left McKenna's face and moved instead to her arms, gently rubbing them and forcing some warmth back into them. McKenna felt the heat come back and it gave her goosebumps, which made the blonde smile against her lips. He then slid his hands down her sides and slipped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

McKenna sighed happily as she kissed the blonde back.

After a few moments, Enrique pulled away from her just enough to smile fondly down at her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly. "For everything… The last thing I ever wanted or intended was to cause you pain."

She opened her mouth but the blonde lifted a finger to her lips.

"Shhh…" He cooed gently, a playful smile on his face. "You had your chance. My turn; let me finish."

He moved his hand now to gently stroke her still damp locks as he stared down at her.

"I'll say it again; I know I screwed up, and I know I was stupid, and words could never express how sorry I am…. But I think we were both in the wrong here; I could have paid more attention, been more observant and considerate towards your feelings, but you could have told me a long time ago – from the beginning, how you felt. Would have saves us, mostly you, a lot of pain and trouble…"

McKenna sighed and looked down to the side with a frown.

"I know…" she whispered. "I didn't- …'m sarry too… I never wanted to make things so painful and complicated and I never thought that-"

McKenna stopped and stared down at Enrique in shock when he suddenly dropped to his knees, his arms wrapping around her waist as he looked up at her.

"Don't apologise…" He said softly. "No more… I forgive you, and I really hope you've forgiven me… I wish I had known how you felt from the beginning but now that I do I fully intend to make up for lost time."

McKenna felt her face flush when he leaned forward and pressed his face to her belly, pressing a tender lingering kiss there, then another, and another. The gesture caused a flutter of tingles to erupt through her and McKenna bit her lip against the assault. How could such a simple gesture make her body turn against her so thoroughly?

Finally the ravenette couldn't take it anymore and cupped the blonde's face, causing him to look up at her.

"I forgive you…" She whispered simply. She then leaned down and pressed her lips to his again.

Enrique sighed happily, his eyes closing as he gently pulled the Irish girl down with him and sat her in his lap, her legs either side of him. He wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her close, one hand going up to cup her face as he kissed her sweetly. In his head, the faces of all the girls he'd ever kissed appeared in his mind's eye, but they seemed so dull and lifeless compared to her, like the remnants of a distant dream. Kissing McKenna had his nerves all alive and tingling and he knew without having to think about it that he'd never felt like this before. He'd shared more then this with other girls but none of them had made him feel this way from just one, simple kiss.

"_I wish I had taken a chance with you sooner, McKenna…."_ The blonde thought feverishly in his head as he felt his chest swell with his emotions. _"I meant what I said; I promise I will make up for all the pain I ever caused you… I'll make it all seem like a distant dream, just like you've made all those faces seem like a dream to me…."_

It was a silent promise to her but a promise he intended to keep all the same. McKenna really was a wonderful girl, and certainly all the good things he'd described her as. He'd felt strongly about people before but never like this, and never had anyone ever returned his feelings so willingly and fully.

His chest and throat tightened and the blonde suddenly felt lightheaded. He was almost afraid to think it, to get his hopes up, but it seemed to happen without his permission; maybe, just maybe, he'd finally found what he'd been waiting for….

* * *

Sinikka shivered as her arms hugged herself tightly. Her teeth were chattering violently and her boots were making awkward squishy sounds with every step. This only succeeded in fouling up her mood that much more.

_"I can't believe that happened!"_ She thought for a second time that night. "_What a helluva screw up! Damn night! It started out so good too! That idiot!"_

"Sin! Wait up!" Johnny was once more half-naked though he looked a lot less comfortable then before —the thought made Sinikka smirk in satisfaction. He had begun to get use to the freezing water until he had been forced to get out. Now he was regretting it.

"Just ignore him." Sinikka growled to the blonde walking beside her, pulling Johnny's silky robe tighter around her and trudging on.

"Sinikka!" Johnny panted after he managed to catch up to them. Robert was lagging behind.

"Sin, c'mon." Johnny took to the other side of her. "Talk to me. Please?"

Sinikka stopped, making the others stop as well, and turned a glare on the Scot.

"I REALLY don't think you want me to talk to you right now!" She growled at him, looking him up and down then. She sized up the pinstripe jacket he'd wrapped around his waist, courtesy of his best friend and smirked again as she clutched his boxers in her fist. "Cold? I hope so!"

Robert exchanged a look with Charlotte.

"Let's leave them alone shall we?" He muttered under his breath so only she would hear.

"Yes." Charlotte placed a hand on Sin's shoulder for a second before removing it. She took Robert's arm, leaving the ice and fire to have a 'conversation'.

Sinikka barely acknowledged the other two's departure as she snorted in annoyance.

"What is it with you and constantly embarrassing me?" She snapped in irritation.

"Me embarrassing you?" Johnny questioned before gesturing to his friend's jacket around his waist. "I seem to recall you telling us guys to strip down bare to the bare ass! Though I s'pose I can't really blame ya for wanting to secretly see me naked, can I?"

His frown turned into a smirk as Johnny edged closer to Sinikka.

Sinikka rolled her eyes at him, trying to steady the chatter of her teeth. Damn it, she was so cold!

"Oh g-get over yourself, McGregor!" She chattered. "I know you think you're hot s-stuff but give me a b-break."

"Looks like you're a lot colder than me. I can warm ya up pretty quick." His hands trailed up her arms, gently pushing her back. Her skin was like ice under his hands. Johnny slowly rubbed them up and down, pushing her until her back was up against a tree. He pressed himself close to her body more then willing to share what little heat he had acquired so far with her.

Sinikka felt that now familiar hot wave wash over her as she looked into the Scot's face. The boy was incorrigible...

Still, it felt good to feel his hands on her again, even if the silky robe was a barrier. And she couldn't deny that his movements were slowly ebbing away the chill.

"You're like a really bad drug..." She muttered, not entirely having meant to.

"Am I? You feelin' the itch for a dose?" Johnny whispered, leaning his head towards her. Their lips brushed as a shiver went down his spine. His hands tried to steady themselves just at her arms.

Sinikka sighed. He really was like a drug; a really, really terrible one. Every time he was around, every time he touched her like that, talked to her like that, _looked _at her like that, she felt something hot and dizzying shoot through her veins like the worst kind of injection, and it made her high. She felt herself lose control, and she knew it wasn't good but she couldn't bring herself to overcome the addiction.

Mocha-colored hands reached up to rest either side of the Scot's face, her eyelids once more lidding half-mast as she stared at him. For a moment she just looked, until eventually she closed her eyes and leaned up the slight distance between them to press her lips to his.

Johnny let out something akin to a sigh as the kiss induced chill shuddered through him. His hands left her arms, trailing down slowly until they reached her waist. With eyes closed, he pulled her into him.

Sinikka's hands slid from the redhead's face to slip behind his neck and thread her fingers through his hair. The chill quickly receded as Johnny kissed her, the motion steadily becoming more and more intense. Soon his hands began to roam again like they had in the classroom and Sinikka felt her temperature sky-rocket. She wanted so badly to let him do what he wanted, to just let their bodies run on instinct, but the still intelligent part of her mind, the part that was her common sense, screamed at her to put a stop to it before things got out of hand. She wasn't sure she could stand being caught again, the embarrassment had nearly killed her the first time.

"Johnny, stop." She said breathlessly as she forced herself to pull away. "Not here..."

"What? Getting close and personal out in nature a turn off?" Johnny asked, panting.

"No." Sinikka smirked in spite of herself. Then she sobered up. "But it's freezing out here, we're soaked and I really don't feel like getting- ... I don't want anyone to... come along like they did last time..."

"Right..." Johnny coughed, clearing his throat, trying to regain some of control. "So...we should...go back someplace private? Maybe my dorm?"

He got a dirty look for that.

"I didn't mean it like that." He held up his hands defensively. "Just talk. Nothing needs to happen or anything, not if you don't want to. I just wanna spend some alone time with you. Can be totally PG rated if you want."

Sinikka sighed and looked down at herself.

"Alright fine..." She muttered.

Johnny smiled and took a step back, gesturing then to her attire.

"Cool... how about a trade though? Great as that robe looks on ya, I think it looks a little better on me... and I'd be very much obliged to have my boxers back."

Sinikka lifted an eyebrow and looked him up and down.

"I duno, I'm kinda enjoying the view."

Johnny frowned and she had to resist a grin of her own.

"Alright, fine. I'll give you the boxers first but then I want the jacket!"

"Deal."

Johnny took the boxers she handed him, slipped them on, then untied the jacket and handed it to her. He was a little disappointed when she turned her back on him and shrugged off the robe before offering it over her shoulder. He handed her the jacket and she slipped it on, buttoning it up before turning around.

He lifted an eyebrow as he looked her over, pulling the robe over himself. She looked even better with the jacket on rather than the robe, probably because it looked like she wasn't wearing anything underneath it...

Johnny mentally slapped himself. He had to keep his head or else he wouldn't be able to handle them just talking. Keep those hormones in check, doofus.

He sighed, offering his arm. "Shall we?"

It was so corny.

Sinikka closed her eyes and smirked. He was trying, she had to give him that.

Linking her arm through his, she gestured forward with her chin.

"Lead the way Prince Charming."

* * *

Charlotte rubbed her arms, staring ahead at the peaceful, serene gardens of the school. Despite shivering, she was enjoying the night. The fun time in the water was a surprise. It was like jumping in the neighbor's pond back home. Only colder. Her eyes trailed back to Robert.

"Having fun tonight?"

Robert smiled down at her.

"I am actually." He replied. "I could have done without the lake incident but other than that. Although, I do feel for you... I had dry clothes to change into but yours are all wet. I'm sorry, I'd offer you my jacket but I'm afraid I gave it to Johnny. His clothes seemed to have 'mysteriously disappeared'."

"I noticed." Charlotte giggled. "I can't believe he dragged her in. Serves him right. Oh well, hopefully they made up while we were gone."

Her eyes traveled upwards to the night sky. "It's so clear here...you can see all the constellations...every little bit just shining down."

Robert looked up as well.

"I never asked you before." He said as his eyes scanned the sky. "But when is your birthday?"

"My birthday? April fourteenth." Charlotte told him. "When is yours?"

"August twenty-seventh." He replied absently, still looking up at the sky. He seemed to be looking for something. After a few moments he appeared to find what he was looking for and his expression softened as a small smile came to his face. "My mother's birthday was in February, meaning she was an Aquarius. I'm not sure if you know this or not but, do you see that constellation up there?"

He leaned close to her and pointed at a particular cluster of stars.

"It's the constellation, Aquarius, which only appears in October... it's why October is my favorite month."

"Cool." Charlotte breathed, finding the water bearer painted in the stars. She had felt him lean into her. Charlotte wrapped her arms around him, wanting warmth. The darkness hid her blush so well. It wasn't every day you got to see your boyfriend naked. She did collapse but mostly due to the amount of blood pumping through her. It wasn't like her to do that but yes, her virgin eyes hadn't seen much. Was it too bad that she just wanted to see by herself instead of having to share with the girls and see the other boys' as well? Charlotte inhaled his cologne, snuggling into his chest. Her hands trailed back so that they would be facing palm down.

Robert looked back down at her and smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her. Of course, he couldn't hear her thoughts so his assumptions took a different turn.

"You must be freezing." He said softly. "Why don't we go back to the fire? Or at least get one of the blankets. I don't want you to get sick, that would be a terrible ending to this night."

"Long as I get to snuggle against you." Charlotte leaned her face back to study him. "Quick question before we go back."

"OK. Shoot."

"What are you doing during our Winter Break that's coming up? I know it is a ways off but I'm curious." She batted her eyes.

"Hmm..." The German hummed. "Well... normally Johnny's family and mine go up into the Swiss Alps. My family owns a rather nice place up there. It's complete with all the comforts of home but still has just the right amount of... how shall I say, ruggedness."

"That sounds like fun. I bet you and Johnny will have a good time." Charlotte smiled.

Robert cocked his head to the side as he looked down at her, an amused expression growing on his face.

"We usually do." He said playfully. "I'd have much more fun if you were there though. That is, if you don't already have plans. Of course, I realize you'd want to spend Christmas with your own family but we've got a whole three weeks off so..."

"Only a couple of days to spend with Mom and Dad. Other than that, I'm free." Charlotte grinned. "That is if you really want me there..."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." He countered playfully. "You'd like the view. And there's plenty to do, you wouldn't be bored."

"Okay, Swiss Alps it is." Charlotte smiled before leaning down to smell his cologne. "Mmm...you still smell good even after getting all wet. I was surprised you were bold enough to do it."

"I'd never have heard the end of it if I didn't." The German sighed.

His hair was still wet and for once it wasn't slicked back, it was drooping sexily into his face. His tie was hanging loosely around his neck and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone, the tails untuck from his pants. It was certainly a new look for the young man.

Charlotte licked her cold lips, trying hard to keep her shaking hands steady. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold or from the attractive young man in front of her. Her hands ran up his chest. "I believe you surprised me when you had the nerve to go into that cold water...though I think Serena will be more wary of what pranks to pull on you and the others from now on."

Robert chuckled and the arms around her waist pulled her tight to him protectively, trying in vain to shelter her from what cold he could.

"I should hope so!" He laughed. He then leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips, pulling back as if shocked and chuckling again.

"Brrr… You're like the touch of death!" He said, a shiver running down his spine. "Your lips are like licking an icicle! Come, let's go get you warmed up before you turn into a block of ice!"

"Okay." She tried to hide her disappointment. She wanted to just get up and walk away with him. But something inside of her curled its little whiskers, smirking. "Before that..."

She tugged on his tie, leaning him down to whisper. "I did like what I saw."

Charlotte pulled away, looking innocent as possible. "We'd better go before I turn into a snow angel."

Robert lifted an eyebrow, watching as she pulled away from him to head back to the fire. He felt something stir inside him at the comment, and even more so when she walked ahead of him. His gaze drew like magnets to her bottom, watching as it swayed and bounced slightly when she walked. Transfixed, the German followed after the girl, hypnotized by the sight before him.

When they got back to the fire, the two noticed that, to their surprise, no one was around.

"That's odd." Robert said, looking around.

With a shrug he moved to retrieve a blanket from the table and wrapped it around his girlfriend's shoulders before going to stoke the almost distinguished fire, bringing it back to life. He then moved one of the logs back a few feet, sat on the ground in front of it and leaned against it, then looked up at the blonde and patted the ground beside him.

Charlotte curled the blanket around her like a cape. She went over to him, sitting down next to him before snuggling up against him. His body heat was helping, along with the small fire.

The German wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, rubbing his hand up and down her arm to bring back some warmth.

"A little better?" He asked softly.

"A little." She cooed, snuggled more against him. "The fire is warm but you're warmer."

She was trying her best to be good. The fantasies she had when they had walked back to the fire made her cheeks pink. Charlotte fiddled until she sat in between his legs, curled up against his chest. "Much better now."

Robert sighed in content as he wrapped both arms around her now, pulling her close to him. He turned his cheek to rest atop her head, a small smile on his face.

"I keep waiting to wake up..." He whispered softly. "Things like this, moments like these... the way I've felt since meeting you, they're all things I've only felt in my dreams. Sometimes it seems too surreal to be true."

"It is real." She turned around to face him. "And if it's a dream...it must be a good one."

Charlotte leaned upwards to kiss him. "This is real to me...my real dream...and I don't ever want to wake up."

Robert smiled as he leaned down to meet her kiss. Her lips were still chilly, and unfortunately, the strawberry taste had worn off, but her lips were still sweet and welcoming. He couldn't ever remember being so happy and something in the pit of his stomach told him not to get too comfortable with this new way of life. But then, the part of him that had craved this for so long, beat back the paranoid part of him and allowed him to focus on the here and now.

Charlotte smiled, pecking his lips. Her thoughts told her to be good. After all, the incident at the lake may have turned her blood hot but she wouldn't let things get to heated, especially out in the cold and in the get up she was wearing. Another time would be better. Charlotte smiling, wondering if he knew what she was feeling right now and how much she wanted to say the words she about blurted out earlier in the closet.

_I love you_ she let her mind tell him instead of her lips.

"One moment." Robert muttered, removing himself from behind the girl. Charlotte watched as he got up and grabbed the remaining blankets, seeing as no one else was using them. He came back and propped them up like pillows against the log before positioning himself behind the blonde again. He then wiggled himself into a half-laying position, leaning against the log, and pulled his girlfriend close again. Charlotte snuggled back against him and another content smile graced Roberts lips as he closed his eyes.

His mother must have done some sweet talking up there because only an angel could have granted him this much luck. And he was sure he had one, how else could one explain all his good fortune.

* * *

Sinikka paused and watched Johnny as he peeked around the corner. They'd made it inside the school and nearly to the boy's dorms. She was amazed by the number of security guards around the place, much more, it seemed, than usual. She supposed it was because of the occasion; no doubt the school was used to misfortunes on Halloween.

"OK, let's go!"

Johnny gripped the dark hand in his and both ran. They both cursed under their breath when a security guard almost caught them, no thanks to Sinikka's noisy boots.

"Wait a sec." She whispered, stopping around another corner. Johnny watched as she leaned against the wall to remove her boots, leaving her barefooted but much more quiet.

"_Smart girl."_ He thought with a grin the moment she had both boots off and in her hand. Now they weren't an easy target to catch.

Johnny felt his heart beating faster. It would be the first time having a girl up in his dorm. Nope, he wasn't going to screw this up. Just chat and talk and enjoy each others company.

He finally found his dorm in the darkened hallway and breathed a whisper of thanks to someone up above, then went to grab the handle to opened it.

It was locked.

Grumbling about his stupidity under his breath, Johnny took a second, digging the key out of his robe and unlocking the door.

"Here, in!" He whispered the moment he thought he saw flashlights dancing along the wall at the end of the hallway.

Sinikka darted inside the room just as a security guard came around the corner and shone a light on him.

"Halt! Who goes there!"

Johnny sweat dropped as he lifted a hand to shield his eyes.

Who did this guy think he was? He sounded like some cheesy cop from a lame old movie.

"Geeze, lower the watts, will ya!" The redhead growled, casually closing his door part way to conceal the girl inside. "Against school rules to go to our dorms now?"

"Oh, Mr. McGreggor." The security guard said, clearly disappointed as he lowered his flashlight. "I thought you might have been a suspicious suspect... why are you all wet?"

"Just got back from the pool. That a problem?"

"No..." The guard muttered, further disappointed. He eyed the redhead suspiciously for another long moment before finally sighing in defeat. "Alright... Just don't be out so late next time, it's late, you know! And you should be getting your sleep!"

"Yea, yea." Johnny waved him off. "Night."

He went into his room quickly, more than happy to get the door between him and the rest of the school.

Johnny let out the breath he had been holding before locking the door. "That was close."

Sinikka smirked as she leaned against the door and looked up at him.

"You are way too good at that." She said in amusement. "Lying and sneaking."

"Yeah, I had years of practice learning how to... you know." Johnny stared at her. "Just with the sneaking part, not sneaking people- I mean... never mind!"

He grumbled, heading towards a chest of drawers. "I'll get you some dry clothes. Should be something in here to fit ya."

Sinikka's smirk widened into a grin, unseen by the Scot, as he dug through his drawers. She took the opportunity to look around the room, lifting an eyebrow as she took everything in. It was considerably larger than her dorm and she shared with someone! But still, despite this, there was a lot less room. Reason being; there were clothes all over the floor, books scattered all across the desk, random objects littering the floor. The closet was open and exploding with clothes, the dresser and hi-bi drawers were overflowing with stogged in clothes, and there were multiple games, gaming systems, CDs, and DVDs strewn all around the room. She even thought she saw a pair of large dumbbells and a punching bag protruding out from under a pile of debris.

"So." The dark teen said casually. "When did the hurricane strike? You must be pretty lucky to have survived it.

"Ha ha. Funny. I believe in organized chaos – it works. Just make yourself comfortable." Johnny found an old shirt and a pair of pants that were too small for him and handed her the pile.

"The bathroom is right over there." He kicked over a pile of games and dirty clothes to make a path towards the bathroom.

Sinikka sweat dropped but accepted the clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

Johnny watched from the corner of his eye, waiting. As soon as he heard the door click shut behind her he shot forwards, trying to tidy up a bit. Piles of things got stuffed into his already overflowing closet, more got shoved under his bed, the Scot cursing under his breath the whole while. If he had known he'd have a girl at his dorm, he would have cleaned up earlier!

Suddenly Johnny heard the bathroom door open and dove for the bed, perching atop it casually as Sinikka emerged. His jaw dropped slightly when he looked her over.

In a pair of his way-too-big grey sweat pants and an oversized white muscle shirt that he'd grown out of years ago (why did he still have that thing anyways? Never mind that it seemed to fit her much better than it ever did him...), she looked damn hott.

Sinikka paused in running a towel through her hair, smirking again as she looked around the room.

"How sweet." She said bluntly. "All this for me?"

When she looked up at the Scot, she frowned at the look on his face.

"What?" She asked slowly, looking down at herself. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

Johnny forced himself out of his trance and smirked.

"Guess it's true what they say. Our clothes look better on you guys then it does on us."

Really, it was pretty damn unfair that a chick could look that good in something so simple. When he wore it, he looked like a lazy bum.

"Ha ha." Sinikka drawled sarcastically fully believing he was joking. She continued to run the towel through her hair as she approached the bed and sat on the foot of it.

"Feel better?" Johnny asked, lifting one leg up on the bed and keeping his hands to himself. Was it really going to be this hard or could it be easy?

"Yea, I guess so." Sinikka replied simply, putting the towel in her lap and proceeding to run her fingers through her hair. "Thanks by the way. I appreciate this, even though it's your fault to begin with."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head. "My thought was pay back for making us jump in the lake nude...we're even I guess."

He paused.

"So..."

Damn, what were they going to talk about?

There was a fleeting thought in the Scot's head.

"So...you think...Amber will ever show her face again?" He asked, not sure where the topic was going. Maybe slide into the whole 'so-how-do-you-know-so-much-about-hospitals' thing? If she didn't kill him and leave his body to bleed out on the carpet.

"Probably." The dark teen replied bluntly, proceeding to braid her long hair over her shoulder now. "People like her never stay in hiding for long. Eventually her head will swell again and she'll be back. Honestly, I'm looking forward to it."

"What will you do to her if you see her again?" Johnny asked curiously.

"Nothing." Sinikka replied simply, looking around for a minute. She realized the flaw in her plan when she admitted that a boy's room most likely did not have an elastic. Releasing her hair again, it came undone a little as she finally turned to look at him with a serious expression. "Unless she gives me reason to. That doesn't mean I won't take enjoyment in scaring the hell out of her from time to time. She needs someone to keep her in her place."

"Yeah...she does." Johnny took a breath. "So what were you saying about hospitals earlier?"

Sinikka narrowed her eyes on him.

"I wasn't saying anything about hospitals..." She said lowly, deciding to play dumb.

"You did earlier..." Johnny tilted his head. "You can tell me if you want Sin. I won't spill it to anyone else... you just had me curious."

"Yea well, curiosity killed the cat." She replied, turning away from him again. "And maybe I_ don't_ want."

Johnny frowned.

"Sin." He moved to so he was closer to her. "C'mon talk to me. I want to get to know you and I can't... when you won't share."

Sinikka turned a look on him, a cross between anger and a stubborn pout that almost made the Scot want to laugh - but he didn't dare.

"That particular part of my life has nothing to do with getting to know me." She replied stubbornly. Johnny didn't understand, why the hell was it a big deal? Was she a sick kid or something? Did she watch a grandparent die in hospital? And what was the deal with her and her mother? He was close to his mother, he couldn't understand how anyone could dislike their mother as much as she seemed to. Didn't everyone love their mother?

"Okay, so why is it important to you?" Johnny asked. "That's what I want to know."

Sinikka released a heavy sigh of annoyance, turning away from the Scot and leaning back to rest on her hands as she glared at the wall.

"Damn it! You're like an annoying, bratty cousin who won't leave me alone!" She growled.

She closed her eyes then, her brows furrowing as a deep frown came to her face.

"It's my father..." She whispered, barely audible. "He's... very sick, has been for years."

Johnny had leaned forward when she had starting speaking. At first he would have commented on the cousin thing but the moment he heard her whisper, he paused. He moved so that he could be closer to her.

"What's wrong with him? Just..." He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know what he would do if his own father was ill.

The redhead watched as her fists clenched tightly on the bed, her back and shoulders becoming suddenly tense.

"They don't know..." She whispered. "It's been... all they could do just to keep him alive."

She snorted humorlessly.

"Although alive is a poor word for it, more like surviving!" Her head lowered then and eyes closed, her nails digging so deeply into her skin they nearly drew blood.

"It's all my fault..." She whispered, barely audible. "He's in pain because of me... they wanted to let him go, to let him die in peace. They said there was nothing more that could be done for him, that they were only prolonging his life making him miserable, when in the end it was inevitable... but I... I wouldn't let them do it, I'm selfish... I don't want to let him go..."

The sound of movement reached Sinikka's ears as Johnny moved right next to her. He reached out, touching her hand. "Sin..."

"Don't..." She muttered, sounding like a breathless plea. "Please don't touch me..."

"Fine, but I'm not leaving you." He whispered." I'm staying right here, whether you like it or not… I want to touch you… to hold you... It's OK to ask for comfort sometimes, Sin."

He couldn't stand seeing her break apart. He tipped his head to watch her face, the emotion bubbling up like a well hidden secret. Her father was dying and she didn't want to let him go. If he was her...he would be wanting the same thing.

"I'll be fine." She said, her voice strained and choked now. It felt like she'd swallowed a handful of razorblades.

She turned away from the Scot again.

"I should be getting back to my dorm... I'm sure Charlotte's wondering where I am."

She stood up, ignoring the sudden stiffness in her arms and legs, the thousand extra pounds that seemed to suddenly be chained to her body. Her palms were sore and her eyes were stinging but she'd be damned if she was going to cry.

"Sinikka, I'm not trying to keep you here, but security is at its worst right now…. I think you should wait." Johnny eyeballed the clock.

Sinikka looked up at the clock as well and sighed at the late hour. She really wanted to be alone to her own feelings, to regain her control in peace and solitude like countless times before. But she knew Johnny was probably right, that he knew what he was talking about. After all, she'd seen him twice skillfully evade the school's security.

Plopping back down on the bed despairingly, Sinikka closed her eyes and reached up to press the heel of her hand to her forehead.

"I'm so tired..." She whispered, referring moreso to her emotional state rather than her physical.

"Shut your eyes for a few minutes." Johnny dug through his stuff, producing a blanket. He laid it over her, covering half her body.

"I'll wake ya when it's time for you to sneak back." He made himself comfortable on the floor, using a pile of laundry and a jacket as a pillow.

Sinikka opened her eyes and stared wearily down at the Scot.

"Don't be stupid." She muttered. "It's your room. I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor."

"Aw, but I'm trying to be a gentleman." He sat up, staring at her cheekily. "Unless you want to cuddle."

He wiggled his eyebrows at that.

Sinikka felt a vein throb in her forehead and growled. Why did she open her mouth?

"The bed is huge." She stated in annoyance. "You just stay on your side and I'll stay on mine."

That said she crawled up to the head of the bed, dragging the blanket with her and pulled it up to her shoulders as she turned on her side and closed her eyes.

Johnny moved to the bed and settled in on the opposite side with a smirk. All was silent for a long time and Johnny had felt his eyes beginning to close sleepily until Sinikka's voice brought him back to consciousness.

"Are you asleep?" She whispered.

"Almost... Not now. You ok? You need something?" He mumbled in a half awake voice.

"No... I just... was wondering something..." There was a pause before she spoke again. "Can you... tell me about your family...? Just... any little thing..."

Johnny opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder at her in surprise.

"I have three sisters who all torment me." He began. "They used to dress me up when I was a wee lad. All out too. Mum and Dad about threw them out when they found me wandering around in some purple and pink sparkling dress with bows in my hair."

"Sisters..." Sinikka whispered. "Must be nice... What about your parents? Do you... get along with your parents?"

"Oh yeah! Especially with Mum...I know you don't get along with yours but...she's a fiery one. I'm most like her, except stubborn like my Dad. They always had their hands full with me. But we do get along. I'm the first born so Dad is proud of me, no matter what I do... unless it's illegal. Mum and I butt heads. We fight, go throw something then go make up. It's how we are. She'd like you...you keep me on my toes..."

A small smile came to Sinikka's face as she tried to imagine a beautiful, long-haired redhead with Johnny's eyes, a fierce look on her face as she faced off with her son after a scolding.

"That's nice..." She said softly, a small yawn escaping her. "My dad was... always proud of me too, even when I knew I didn't deserve it. You're very lucky Johnny... very lucky."

Johnny rolled over and stared at Sinikka's back. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch her, to scoot across the bed and wrap his arms around her, pull her close to him, whisper sweet nothings in her ear until all the tenseness left her body, until she truly understood just how far he was willing to go to see her happy.

He reached out, touching her arm, gently. "Getting sleepy?"

"Yea." Sinikka replied softly, another yawn escaping her. "Thank you...for sharing. You're much more willing to share then I am..."

"I know it's...not easy...but I can be patient." Johnny scooted closer, whispering. "I'll wait."

Sinikka rolled over, starting slightly when she realized how close he was. But she didn't move or push him away or comment at all. Instead she stared at him for a minute, a long minute. Johnny swallowed hard, forcing himself to keep her gaze. Eventually she closed her eyes and reached out to place a hand to his chest, moving her head so it was mere millimeters away from his. And there she stayed, shocking the redhead slightly.

Johnny gulped. He regained his composure, sliding his hand to place it on top of hers. The other hovered over her head before reaching down to touch a few white strands, letting them slip in and out of his grasp.

"Mmm..." Sinikka hummed, enjoying the feel of his fingers running through her hair. Unconsciously, she moved a little closer to him, their bodies almost touching.

Johnny smiled, digging his fingers deeper, letting them brush against her scalp.

"Mmmmm..." She hummed again, pressing both hands to his bare chest and finally snuggling close to him.

"That's nice Johnny..." She muttered sleepily.

"Good." He whispered, continuing to run his fingers through her hair and caress her scalp. "Just rest Sin..."

He smiled, watching the tenseness ease out of her expression the more he kept touching her. She looked... happy.

He felt his heart warm to that.

Soon the redhead heard his companion's breathing change and his heart gave a little jump. He'd actually put her to sleep!

The smile on his face growing slightly, the Scot pulled the girl close and turned his head to rest his cheek atop her silky crown, still threading his fingers through her hair; more for his benefit then hers perhaps. With a contented sigh, he too closed his eyes and without meaning to, soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade.**

* * *

Bleary eyes blinked open as their owner slowly regained consciousness. Almost immediately, a cold chill ran through her and she snuggled closer to her companion. It took a moment but eventually Charlotte's mind caught up with her and she lifted her head to look around.

They were still outside!

She couldn't believe it, they'd actually fallen asleep by the fire - though it was pretty lifeless just then.

She shielded her eyes with a hand and squinted as she looked up at the sky. The sun wasn't very high, it must still be very early.

Charlotte groaned. Her eyes blinked a few times, trying to regain full consciousness.

She let out a small yawn. Her eyes darted to her boyfriend. A smile formed on her lips, staring down at the sleeping German. He looked so peaceful without worry across his face or-

"Achoo!" She sneezed. It caught her off guard as she tried to cover up a second sneeze with her elbow.

"Gesundheit." Came a familiar voice beside her, though his eyes were still closed.

"Thank you." Charlotte sniffled. A familiar pressure was felt in her face.

Great, she thought, she had a cold. Maybe just the sniffles. It was going to be hell the next couple of days.

"Robert...time to get up." Charlotte leaned down, touching her hand to his face. "It's early so we have enough time to head inside before we're deemed lost."

"Mmmmm..." The German protested sleepily. Charlotte giggled at him but gasped when she was suddenly enveloped in a pair of strong arms and pulled tight to a strong body, the blanket wrapping around them.

Her hands pressed to his chest, barely able to move, the blonde looked up at her boyfriend, whom still looked peaceful with his eyes closed and face lineless.

"I never thought you were one to sleep in, especially in the middle of the woods." She nuzzled her face against his chest, snuggling against his warmth.

"I'm usually up... what is it Johnny says? 'At the butt crack of dawn'... but I don't usually have such a beautiful and cuddly companion to wake up to either." He opened one eye to look down at her now. "Normally I have to wait, to get up and go find you. Today you're already here. So you'll excuse me if I want to enjoy it just a little longer."

Charlotte giggled. It was cut off by her sneezing again.

"Achoo!"

Now Robert opened both eyes again and the peace instantly evaporated to be replaced with the familiar lines.

"That's not good." He said bluntly, sitting up now and forcing her to sit as well. Charlotte blinked at him questioningly as he began to wrap the blankets tightly around her, bundling her up. To her slight surprise, he got to his feet, taking her with him as he held her in his arms bridal style and held her tight to him.

"There's a woman on the kitchen staff from China. She has the best natural healing medicines around, I always go to her when I'm not feeling well. She's a bit... rough around the edges but she's a good woman and very kind."

"O-okay," Charlotte sniffled. She wanted to tell him that all it took was some medicine, soup, and rest to be back on her feet. But she was feeling lethargic so she let him carry her back towards the school. Charlotte enjoyed being carried like that into the school. Robert took a way to the kitchens that she wasn't familiar with. It was towards the back of it, it look like when he entered. A small Chinese woman looked to be prepping for breakfast when Robert came in and set his girlfriend down.

She looked up when she saw him and her face set into a stern expression.

"Ahh! What you do now?" She scolded, shaking a spatula at him.

Robert looked like a little school boy being scolded by his teacher.

"I didn't do anything." He replied, though it wasn't snappish or saucy. Clearly he respected this woman and it amazed Charlotte that such a smallish person with such a slight profile could have such a huge presence.

"You out doing stupid things again!" The woman accused. "You sick again? Right? Ayeee..."

She went off in a string of Chinese and both Charlotte and Robert sweatdropped.

"No.. actually, this time it's my companion...my girlfriend."

The woman turned back to him with a serious expression.

"Your girlfriend?" She repeated, moving to stand before him now. She stuck the spatula in his face as she scolded him again. "You drag your girlfriend along on you and Johnny-boy's stupid run-arounds again eh? You make her sick! You bad boy Robert Jurgen! Very bad!"

Shockingly, Robert backed down. Charlotte could almost picture a pair of doggy ears on the German drooping and it almost made her giggle.

The little woman whirled around and grabbed a nearby chair, roughly planting it down on the floor and slapping her hand down on the back of it.

"You sit here, girl!" She demanded. "I fix you up!"

Charlotte silently did as the woman told her. Charlotte down in the chair, still wrapped up in her blanket cocoon. She gave a small smile towards Robert as the Chinese woman made her rounds around the kitchen, making noises as she was preparing something for her.

Robert gave her a weary smile mixed with amusement before turning back to the woman, and Charlotte did the same.

Soon enough the woman came back and held out the cup to the blonde.

"Here, you drink this all up! Make you feel better." She took a deep breath, her chest swelling, and pounded a fist to it. "Make you strong!"

She placed her hand on her hip and impatiently gestured to the cup.

"Come now! Hurry up! I am busy woman!"

Charlotte looked at the cup. She took a deep breath, starting drinking the warm beverage. Charlotte makes a face, closing her eyes as she continues to drink the very bitter concoction. It was bitter, smell oddly cross between a cough drop, peppers, and river water. She drank it all, trying to keep her gag reflex in check. The warmth of the liquid seep through her entire body, making it less achy and more fluid. She gasped, putting down the cup she drank empty.

"All...done." Her nose still felt stuffy but the pressure felt like it was leaving her face.

The small woman grinned and took the cup.

"There! You feel better now! Madame Song knows best!" She turned then to Robert and her expression turned serious again as she stuck her finger out at him and shook it. "You take care of girlfriend, you hear? No more stupid adventure! Just wait I see Johnny-boy! He need good whipping too!"

She went off in another sting of Chinese as she turned away and went about her usual business again.

Robert sweat dropped again.

"Thank you Madame Song!" He called after her. She waved at him over her shoulder before disappearing around a large fridge.

Charlotte laughed. "Well that was interesting. Whatever she gave me it's working it's magic."

She got out of the chair, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

"She's an interesting person." He said with a laugh, an affectionate expression on his face. "I don't believe in magic, but that woman is the closest I ever came to it."

"Of course." Charlotte tried to keep the blankets around her. "Mind escorting me back to the girls' dorm, dear sir?"

"Of course." He repeated, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her away.

They two walked in silence for a while and the blonde was amazed. Where was everyone? Hardly anyone was around.

"So did you enjoy yourself last night?" Her companion asked her eventually.

"I did! I had a ton of fun, from the costumes to the bonfire. I did. I happy that I got to spend it with everyone, including you." She smiled, "Hopefully we can all get together like that again. If not, it can be just me and you. I really like spending time with you. Even if we're stuck in a dusty closet filled with priceless books."

Her eyes lifted to his crimson.

"Thank you."

Robert chuckled.

"I'd actually prefer not to have that last part happen again." He said jokingly. "Even though it was rather nice in the end."

He looked down at her and his expression softened.

"But you're welcome in any case. And thank you. I enjoyed myself more than I have in a very long time.

"Good," Charlotte smiled as they were approaching close to the girls' dorm. She stopped him just before they reached the door. She took his hands in hers, halfway unwrapping the blankets around her. Her violet eyes took him in before leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

Robert's arms slipped around her waist and he pulled her close to him as he kissed her back.

Charlotte felt her insides warm and she pulled herself closer to him but before she could really get into the kiss, Robert pulled away.

"Plenty of time for that later." He said softly. "Let's get you taken care of first."

"Okay okay," Charlotte sighed, "You want to escort me to my room or can you trust me to head back on my own?"

"I trust you." He replied half-playfully. "But I can still escort you there."

He did just that and after digging through her costume, silently very glad she hadn't lost it in the water, Charlotte pulled out her key and unlocked the door. She pushed it open slowly so as not to wake her roommate in case she was still sleeping but when she looked around, she blinked in surprise to see Sinikka's bed made up and the room empty. Charlotte looked at the clock beside her bed which read seven o'clock. She knew Sinikka was an early riser but could she really have gotten up and gone out already?

"Thank you for escorting me," Charlotte leaned against the door, "I'll get change and rest up before breakfast. You should head back to your dorm and get some rest too. We had a very interesting night."

"To say the least." Robert replied, obviously not noticing anything strange. He leaned a hand on the door beside her head and leaned down into her face. "Rest well, I'll see you soon."

He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips before pulling away, lifting her hand to his lips for a sweet kiss and finally backing out of the doorway.

"Bye." Charlotte pulled away, shutting the door. She leaned against it, placing a hand over her heart.

"That boy is going to be the death of me," Charlotte picked at her costume, "Ew...I smell like a pond. Shower time! I wonder where Sinikka went so early this morning. I hope she's okay."

After showering up, and changing, Charlotte went for her cellphone on her bedside table. She'd only just turned it on, intending to message her roommate when she realized something very important.

She didn't even have the girl's number.

"Well poop. I'll guess I'll have to wait until she comes back or see if I bump into her." Charlotte yawned. "Now time for an early morning nap."

Charlotte settled into her bed, snuggling up. It had been a very good night. She yawn again as sleep slowly took over. The herbal whatever she took had made her drowsy now. Soon, Charlotte was in a nice little sleep, dreaming of her prince.

* * *

Sinikka groaned softly as she slowly regained consciousness.

_"God what a good sleep..."_ She thought. _"This is the first time since I've been here that I've actually had a good night sleep in this damn bed."_

She snuggled closer to her pillow and tried to will herself back to sleep but to her shock, her pillow snuggled back.

"What the-" She muttered, opening her eyes. Her body froze and tensed when she suddenly found herself face-to-face with a familiar redhead, whom was still sleeping and snoring softly, a peaceful and contented expression on his face.

"AHH!" She yelled, yanking herself out of his grip.

How the hell had Johnny ended up in her bed?

Suddenly it all came back to her, everything that had happened, and most importantly, where she was.

"Oh God!" She groaned, lifting a hand to her head. "Sin, you idiot..."

"Mmm..." Johnny pawed for her, wondering where she went. "Sin?"

He was half asleep with eyes barely open.

Sinikka looked back down at the Scot and made a face. Her stomach knotted as she scooted away from him.

_"I have to get out of here..."_ She thought desperately. She looked at the clock beside the bed and groaned to see that it was seven-thirty in the morning.

_"So much for waking me up to sneak back to my own room!"_ She thought irritably. _"That cheeky Scot! I should have known better!"_

Easing herself off the bed and away from the redhead, Sin began the search for her own clothes, hoping to find them and be gone before Johnny completely woke up.

Johnny stirred, pawing for the warmth that was gone. He grumbled, halfway trying to wake up.

"Sin..." He mumbled. "Don't forget to wake me up..."

He let out a snore, falling onto his back.

Sinikka sweatdropped and lifted a hand to her head.

"Unbelievable..." She muttered, finally locating her clothes. With a sigh, she took one last look at the Scot, making sure he was asleep before pulling her shirt over her head.

Johnny continued to snore, mumbling something in his sleep.

"...No... not the killer sheep... Dad get the gun..." He snored. "You suck at chess Robert... I'm the champion... I am the Gladiator of Glasgow!"

He raised his fist into the air, before it flopped down next to his side.

Sinikka turned a bewildered and disbelieving look on the Scot as she clasped the back of her bra, thankfully now dry.

"The hell kind of dreams do you have, McGregor?" She whispered.

Shaking her head she turned back around again, trying to locate the pinstripe jacket she'd borrowed the night before - there was no way in hell she was putting the costume back on again!

Johnny groaned in his sleep again and rolled over. There were a few moments of silence and as Sinikka had decided to ignore him now in favor of her search, she didn't notice his eyes slowly blink open, nor did she notice him finally sit up and release a wide yawn and stretch.

"...Is it mornin'?" His eyes looked over at the clock. "Shit! Sin, I'm sorry! Damn it...I was supposed to sneak you back out to-"

He stopped himself, staring at the girl.

Then he did something that he was sure no other person would have guessed he'd do.

"OH GOD I'M SORRY!" He closed his eyes, trying to shield them as he fell off the bed with a 'thump'. He got up, eyes still closed and ran smack dab into the chest of drawers, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor again.

"What the-?" Sinikka whirled around, suddenly on edge as she held the jacket in her hands. Noticing the Scot on the floor, she stared at him, completely stunned. After a few moments, everything sunk in and she realized what the Scot had seen and her face flushed again.

She'd been back-on but still...

A vein throbbing in her forehead, Sin put the jacket on and buttoned it up as far as it would go. Then she stormed over to the Scot and glared down at him.

"Open your eyes." She growled, nudging him roughly with her toe.

Johnny opened one eye slowly, then the other.

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Go-Good morning..."

He tried to give his best grin but it only came out sheepish, corny, and scared.

"You didn't wake me up." Sinikka growled at him.

Her expression was livid and Johnny didn't know if that was actually the reason she was angry or if it was because of what she knew he'd seen.

"I'm sorry." He sat up. "I... I must have drifted off right after you did. I honestly didn't plan on it."

Johnny struggled to get up and sit on the edge of the bed. He wasn't sure what she was going to do next.

The redhead watched her for a while, waiting for her to pummel him. But despite everything he expected she eventually sighed irritably.

"Whatever." She mumbled. "We were both tired I guess."

She noticed the Scot wince and rub his head. Frowning, she hesitated a minute before gesturing to his head.

"Did you hurt yourself when you fell?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah... don't worry... nothing worse then some of the bumps and scrapes I'm after getting'." He stood up. "I'll be okay. You need me to help ya sneak out? "

Sinikka lifted an eyebrow at him.

"It's morning." She said bluntly. "What are there, two? Three guards? I think I can handle it."

She turned then to collect the rest of her things.

"I'm keeping these pants by the way." She informed him. "At least until I get back to my dorm."

"Uh… Okay." Johnny blinked. "So..."

He rubbed the back of his neck.

Wow, was it supposed to be awkward when you had a girl fall asleep in your dorm?

"See ya at breakfast...or lunch?"

"Unless there's something wrong with your eyes." She replied, not looking at him as she collected the last of her things. She made a face at her boots, remembering the annoyance they'd caused her the night before, before making her way for the door.

"Thanks for the help." She said tonelessly. She placed her hand on the door knob, pausing before turning it, and spoke to Johnny without looking at him. "By the way... what you heard last night, what I said..."

Johnny held his breath hopefully.

"Forget it." She said bluntly. "It was a moment of weakness and I spilled everything to you. Don't expect it to happen again anytime soon."

Johnny wasn't sure how to answer to that. A moment of weakness? Just what the hell crawled up her rear during the night?

"How about I just pretend to forget it?"

"Fine." She replied simply. "Just don't bring it up... ever."

She opened the door then and made to leave when something he'd said to her not so long ago came back to her and she sighed.

_"I thought you were going to give me a chance..?"_

The words rang out in her head like a mantra.

Resting her forehead against the doorframe for a minute, she eventually looked over her shoulder at him. Johnny was surprised to see the soft expression on her face.

"Really..." She whispered softly. "Thank you…"

"You're welcome." He told her, giving her a gentle smile. "I'll see ya around, Sin."

He got up to follow her to the door.

"Want a kiss goodbye?"

Sinikka's expression hardened again and she took a step away from him.

"Down boy." She growled irritably. "Don't think because of one night that you've suddenly got me wrapped around your finger. You won't have me that easily. I'll see you at breakfast."

That said she poked her head out the door, looked both ways, and left the room.

Johnny chuckled, closing the door behind her.

If only she knew just how much_ she_ had _him _wrapped around her finger.

* * *

She was cautious as she walked barefoot down the hall, not willing to put on the annoying boots again. But the further Sinikka walked, the more she realized there was no reason to be sneaking - no one was around. With a small sigh, she relaxed and walked normally. Soon as she left the boys wing he deposited her costume into a nearby garbage can, not really wanting to see it again. That done she headed back to her dorm.

Finally she reached the correct wing and in no time she was standing in front of her door. Sticking her hands into her pockets, she dug around, her expression furrowing as she was met with nothing. Suddenly she realized her mistake and groaned loudly.

"Damn it!" She cursed, remembering the key she'd left in her uniform. Leaning forward, she let her head fall against the door with a soft thump. With a heavy sigh, she lifted her fist to knock on the door, hoping to hell Charlotte was in, when a voice to the side stopped her, making her turn.

"What's wrong, your roommate finally get fed up with you and kick you out?"

Sinikka looked over the blonde before her and scowled.

"What's wrong, common sense finally get fed up with you and run away?" She countered, her eyes narrowing. "I thought I warned you to run the other way if you ever saw me again?"

Amber made a face.

"I'm not scared of you." She said indignantly. But despite this, her face paled slightly.

Sinikka smirked.

"That so." She said simply. "Looks like I was right about the common sense. By the way, how are you feeling today, Amber?"

The blonde's eyes narrowed on her.

"Just fine thank you." She replied icily. "And just-"

She stopped suddenly, her eyes widening slightly as her gaze caught on something.

"Where did you get that?" She almost shrieked, pointing down.

Sinikka looked down at the jacket she was still wearing and her smirk widened as she looked back up at the girl.

"Oh, recognize it do you?" She asked devilishly. "I think you know who gave it to me."

Amber's face turned red and her fists clenched at her sides.

"Lier!" She snapped. "He would never-! I know it's not true because just last night, he-"

"He what?" Sinikka laughed. "Gave you a bottle of wine? Wine from his father's _best vineyard_? Wine that mysteriously made you sick?"

Amber's eyes widened in realization.

"No! It's not true! He... he looked at me and..."

"And?" Sinikka prodded her expression positively giddy with amusement now.

Amber clenched her fists tighter, turning them white and red, shaking where she was standing. A million different thoughts went through her mind. No, there was no way that Robert would commit such a careless, horrible act upon her. It wasn't like what she did... well she did poison Charlotte. That Dennison girl needed to know when to back off. But it wasn't like she was trying to kill her… immediately. She just wanted Robert all to herself.

"That's none of your business!" Amber spat eventually. "Robert would never- He couldn't-Why would ever think of doing that to me! I'm a perfect example of someone who should be dating him! He's... a perfect match for me! A kind, wise gentleman who would never, ever-"

Sinikka was bent over, clutching her belly as she nearly laughed herself to tears. She kept herself up by holding onto the door.

"UGH!" The blonde screamed, stomping her foot angrily, her face turning a thousand shades of red. "Just you wait! You'll see who he really loves! Then we'll see who's laughing!"

Sinikka couldn't move as the blonde turned and stomped away, she was laughing so damn hard.

"Ahhh..." She cooed, reaching up to wipe a tear of laughter form her face.

Suddenly the door opened and the dark teen nearly fell through it.

"Woah!" She exclaimed, stumbling before righting herself. On the other side stood another, this time very confused looking, blonde staring at her.

"What is all the commotion about?" Charlotte asked staring at Sinikka. "What is up with all the yelling and stomping this morning?"

Sinikka straightened and adjusted the jacket calmly, though there was still a smirk on her face. Charlotte shut the door as Sinikka entered the room.

"Nothing, just having a little fun." She said mischievously. She unbuttoned the jacket and shrugged it off, handing it to Charlotte. "Here, you can give that back to your boy-toy. Tell him thanks for me, even though he technically didn't give it to me."

She turned then and moved to collect some clean clothes. Charlotte watched her roommate in nothing but a bra and a pair of huge sweat pants she had pulled as tight as possible with the drawstring. The bottoms made her lift an eyebrow.

"Where did you get those?" She asked, leaning against the wall. "And just where were you last night?"

Sinikka's back tensed as she pulled a pair of jeans and a top from her dresser.

"I was with Johnny..." She muttered, opening another drawer.

"You were?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow, moving away from the wall to sit on her bed. "Do tell."

"Or not." Sinikka replied bluntly, pulling the last of her clothes from the drawer and clamping it shut with a loud thud. She made her way to the bathroom. "I went with him to his dorm. We talked and I fell asleep. End of story. Sorry, no sappy, cheesy or smutty details, _princess_."

"Okay..." Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think anything but... anyway. I was just wondering... you okay?"

Sinikka sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Yea, I'm fine." she mumbled. "Just gonna grab a shower."

That said she entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. A moment later Charlotte heard the water running.

Charlotte blinked. She shrugged, accepting it for now as she checked the time. She could get a handful more snoozes in. The excited part of her wanted to be up and about but the fact she got sick...

The blonde curled back under the covers. She set her alarm for a reasonable hour to get up and be ready in time. Her eyes closed shut the moment Sinikka came back out from her shower.

"Hey, you awake?" Sinikka asked running a towel through her hair.

"Mmm..." Charlotte opened one eye. "Man... never sleep outside in the cold. You get the sniffles and have to drink feet tea."

Sinikka lifted an eyebrow as she hung the towel on the bathroom door and moved across the room to pick up her brush.

"Do I want to know?" She asked, proceeding to brush her hair.

"Haha, just some crazy Chinese lady having a cure for the sniffles." Charlotte chuckled. "Robert and I fell asleep out by the bonfire last night. I woke up to sniffles so Mister Worry Wort had to carry me off to get meds. It's helped a lot actually. A lot better than anything put in a pill."

Violet eyes took in her friend. "Did you have fun last night?"

Sinikka turned away from the blonde to look into her mirror, not really seeing what was in it as she watched the events in her mind's eye play out before her while she continued to brush. When she got to a certain part during a certain game, she paused. Coming out of her trance, she lifted her hand. Not entirely surprisingly, the haunting golden band from the night before was still sitting on her index finger, glistening innocently in the light.

She frowned.

"I did..." She said absently, still staring at the ring. She made a mental note to return it before heading off to breakfast.

"Good!" Charlotte got of bed. "I did too. I think this was the best Halloween I ever had."  
_

Breakfast at the cafeteria was bustling. Everything was showing signs of the upcoming winter months now that Halloween was over. Everyone was still talking about all the cool things that had occurred last night at the party. Charlotte and Sinikka entered the cafeteria after having to make a quick stop - Charlotte wasn't told why but she went along with Sin anyway. The blonde mused over the pumpkin pancakes and French toast.

"Hey girls, over here!" Serena waved them over the moment they got their trays. She and Oliver were the only ones present at the moment.

"Hey Rena, hey Oli." Charlotte smiled.

"Had a good time last night? I'm sorry about the water thing." The Italian apologized.

"It's alright. I'm just glad we all had a good time."

Sinikka glared at the Italian as she set her tray down at the table and sat down. It was the first time she'd ever eaten with them.

"Don't expect me to forgive you so easily." She said, only half joking.

"I know you won't." Serena laughed.

"I hate to pester you both so early and I doubt you have, but have you two heard a word from McKenna or Enrique? I haven't talked to either of them since last night." Oliver asked them.

"Uh uh, not a peep. You don't think she killed him last night, do you?" Charlotte asked.

"Maybe but we would have gotten a text about moving a body." Serena shrugged.

Sinikka frowned as she stuck her fork into her mouth. She liked the Irish girl, she was funny. She just hoped the Italian playboy hadn't finally gotten to her. Far as she was concerned, the girl deserved so much better.

"Morning my fellow comrades!"

As if on cue a familiar blonde came into the room, a huge grin on his face.

Oliver blinked at him.

"Well speak of the devil." He said absently. "Where were you? We were worried. And why didn't you answer my texts or calls?"

"Sorry compadre! I was busy."

The greenette narrowed his eyes at him.

"Doing what?" He accused. "You couldn't have taken a few seconds for a text?"

"I would have but I... uh... I had company." Enrique told him. "I didn't want to be rude or else she might have killed me."

"Company?" Serena asked.

"What kind of company?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

Sinikka turned in her seat, fixing the blonde with a cold stare.

Enrique's grin widened.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells." He said cheekily, placing a hand on his hip.

Oliver groaned and placed an elbow on the table, closed his eyes and dropped his head in his hand.

"Mondieu..." He muttered. "On second thought, I don't want to know. Just answer this; have you seen or heard from McKenna?"

Enrique looked positively beside himself.

"Oh, ye of little faith." He teased. "Yes, in fact, I have."

Three people perked up at that.

"You have?" Oliver questioned. Enrique nodded, still grinning. He opened his mouth to speak again but a second familiar voice cut him off.

"Top o' the mornin'." Said a thickly accented voice, punctuated with a wide yawn.

McKenna approached the group and everyone save the blonde Italian, all gasped in shock when she wrapped her arms around Enrique and rested her head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

"So tired..." She mumbled.

Enrique wrapped an arm around her and waggled his eyebrows at Oliver suggestively, his grin so huge it threatened to crack his face.

"Wait a minute." Serena narrowed her eyes. "McKenna... hun... uh, care to explain why you're all over Enrique this morning?"

"And why you're not killing him as you were threatening to do last night?" Charlotte recalled McKenna being very hostile towards the Italian all night.

"Eh?" The ravenette questioned, eyes slowly blinking open. She blushed a little when she looked around at them all and straightened, one arm still around the Italian. "Oh, uh... we 'ad a good night...?"

Oliver's jaw was hanging agape in shock.

"No way..." He said in disbelief. After a moment, he fixed his best with a small warning glare. "Enri..."

Enrique sighed.

"I know what you're thinking." He said pointedly. "All of you. But I promise, it's real. I'll prove it."

The others watched in slight shock as the blonde turned to the girl at his side, affectionately placed a finger under her chin to lift her face and leaned down to press a sweet, tender kiss to her lips, causing several people to gasp. McKenna blushed prettily but lifted a hand to press to his chest as she kissed him back.

After a few moments the blonde pulled away, gave the ravenette a small smile and turned back to his friends with a 'ta-da' sort of expression.

"What?" Serena just stared at them, eyes darting from Enrique to McKenna and back again. "What? When did this happen? And why wasn't I told sooner?"

"Huh, they finally made up... literally." Charlotte blinked.

"Mondieu, you- and you- and-...I'm not sure how I feel about this..." Oliver's mind was boggled.

Sinikka was the first to point out an important fact.

"What about the brunette?" She said bluntly.

Enrique made a face and McKenna frowned.

"I'll... tell him when I see him later..." She mumbled.

Enrique smirked proudly and pulled the girl closer.

"It happened last night after the lake." Enrique filled in. "We had a sort of... argument, talked things out and..."

He shrugged and grinned again.

"Well." Serena leaned over to pop Oliver's jaw back into place. "I'm happy that you two finally talked it out and made up. I'm just glad that you two are willing to make it work. Long as you are happy, that's all that matters. Right Oli?"

"I still can't believe this…" The greenette muttered. "I thought for sure you were going to drown him last night, McKenna."

Charlotte chuckled, patting the Frenchman on the back. "There, there, it's all right now."

"Thought 'bout it." McKenna teased, making the blonde chuckle. She then turned a huge grin on her friends. "Thanks guys. No more drama, promise."

Sinikka sighed but said nothing else. Long as everyone else was happy it was all that mattered. She lifted her fork to her lips again as the new couple joined their friends at the large table.

"Hey look who showed up for breakfast." Charlotte said thoughtfully. Amber had just entered the cafeteria flanked by her two minions. The blond no longer looked red in the face but she still had a fire in her eyes. The trio made their way through the throng of students and up to the table where the group was sitting.

"Hey, you!" She pointed at Charlotte. "_So sorry_ to interrupt your little breakfast club, but we need to talk!"

Charlotte was sure she saw sparks flying out of Amber's teeth. She had them clenched so tightly.

"Uh sure?" Charlotte replied in confusion.

"Sit." Sinikka said forcefully as Charlotte stood up. She narrowed her eyes on Amber. "She's not going anywhere with you. Anything you have to say, you can say it in front of her friends."

Amber glared at the dark teen, and Sinikka glared back.

"Hello, this looks like a healthy setting first thing in the morning."

Every head except the two in question turned to see Johnny approaching with Robert close behind. Both sat at the table and looked up at the trio; two standing, one of which was having a face-off with Sinikka, the other looking awkwardly between the two.

"Sin, it's okay. Amber and I can have a reasonable, mature conversation." Charlotte eyeballed the two having a staring contest.

"That's right." Li said snootily.

"What she said." Madison added.

Amber's minion's froze when they got looks from McKenna and Serena.

Amber impatiently waved them off.

"It doesn't matter." She said, braking gazes with Sinikka now and turning towards Robert, where her expression softened. "The reason I came was to talk to you about Robbie but now that he's here, I think he can speak from himself."

Johnny snorted.

"Robbie?" He repeated in amusement. Amber shot him a glare before turning back to the German.

"The Finnish skank here seems to think that what happened last night was all a joke. I came to hear it from you. Tell them, you didn't know the wine was bad did you? Tell them about the letter you wrote me."

Sinikka ruffled and clenched her teeth. Who the hell was she calling a skank?

Johnny on the other hand was roaring with laughter.

"BAH-HAHAHAHAHA!" He roared, banging his fist on the table. "That's fucking hilarious!"

"Oh dear..." Charlotte sweat dropped, staring at Robert and Amber.

"Wait..." Serena said. "What's going on?"

"Did we miss something last night?" Oliver asked.

Johnny turned to the two with a huge grin.

"It's hilarious!" He exclaimed. "You totally missed it last night! After that bitch tried to poison Charlotte, Sin came up with this idea. There's this stuff she got from the infirmary and put it in a wine bottle, some kinda laxative or somethin'. Then Rob here wrote this totally bogus letter. Last night Sin got that little Pipsqueak to deliver it to Amber and-"

He broke off and roared with laughter again, pounding his fist on the table like before.

"Oh MAN! I can't believe you were dumb enough to actually buy that garbage!"

Amber's face turned scarlet again and she turned back to Robert with a defiant expression but there was a pleading look in her eyes.

"It's not true, right?" She insisted, her voice considerably softer now. "Tell them..."

Even Robert was chuckling.

"It is true." Robert looked at her. "Every word of it."

Amber's eyes flooded with tears and she shook her head, refusing to believe it.

"But I-... but I saw the way you looked at me... and it had your seal... don't be shy Robbie, you can admit how you feel..."

Robert sighed heavily.

"Amber." He said pointedly, his eyes closed and arms crossed. "The words were Sinikka's, the writing was mine. I knew all about it, I went along with it. Honestly, it was far less then you deserved."

He opened his eyes now and looked up at her with an amused smirk.

"I must admit, it was rather entertaining."

McKenna broke out into a fit of laughter now and Enrique joined her. Serena was giggling and even Oliver was laughing, though he tried to hide it behind his hand. Beside Charlotte Sinikka was smirking in amusement as she continued to eat.

"Can't believe I missed that!" The Irish girl exclaimed, holding her stomach. She almost toppled over and Enrique caught her, both holding each other as they laughed themselves to tears.

Amber looked around at all the people laughing at her and finally the tears spilled down her cheeks. She gave Robert one last pained look before turning on her heel and bolting away. Her friends exchanged a look before turning and running after her.

"Guys..." Charlotte frowned. They were all laughing. Yes, Amber deserved to be punished for trying to hurt her. But this was a lot worse than being poisoned.

"Ahhh! That totally made my day!" Johnny said, reaching up to wipe a tear from his eyes.

"That horrid girl!" McKenna said. "Serves her right. Now she knows how all those people she ever made cry felt!"

"What the hell?" Charlotte narrowed her eyes, glaring at them all.

"Charlotte." Sinikka said simply, frowning. "Don't let your bleeding heart blind you. She could have killed you. And she's been causing pain and heartbreak for years long before you came along. Remember, Karma is a bitch."

"Yea." McKenna replied indignantly. "Don't make us out to be the bad guys! We've known her a lot longer then you!"

"I just don't understand why she's so hung up on you, Robert." Oliver mused. "No offense mon, ami."

Robert sighed in annoyance.

"She's had a school-girl crush on me since grade school." He replied irritably. "All over one silly moment."

"If it was silly, then why the hell was she so hung on you in the first place? It must have meant something to her!" Charlotte stood up, glaring.

"Char she-"

"Shut up!" She glared at them. "I do know that the way she has treated everyone else was wrong! That what she did to me was wrong! What I don't understand is how you all are incapable of not wanting to stoop to her own level of making someone feel like shit about themselves. I thought you all knew better than that!"

Oliver frowned.

"Charlotte, please calm down." He said softly. He then turned to Robert. "What moment are you talking about?"

Robert sat back in his seat and crossed his arms with a foul expression.

"There was this one time, way back in grade school when this bully used to pick on her. It was her own fault, she brought it on herself; there was this doll she used to carry around with her all the time and she used to talk to it as if she expected it to talk back. One day this bully of hers took it from her and broke it... ripped the head off if I remember correctly. She was so upset when I found her and I felt so guilty that I fixed it for her. The silly girl has been hung up on me ever since, never really could take a hint."

"Oh yea." Johnny pondered aloud. "I forgot about that."

"You never told me that." Oliver said with a frown.

"Me either." Enrique added, having fully sobered up now.

Robert sighed.

"I never thought it was important before now."

All four girls were frowning at that point.

"That explains a bit..." McKenna said softly.

"She didn't deserve to be treated so cruelly." Charlotte placed a hand on Robert's shoulder. "I believe she deserves an apology."

Robert looked up at her with a defiant expression.

"Certainly not." He replied indignantly. "Charlotte, I know your soft heart feels for this girl, but you fail to see the severity of what she's done. It's called payback!"

"Yea but, Robbie..." McKenna said softly. "We didn't know the whole story..."

"You're one of the only people who never treated her badly back then." Oliver added softly. "She must have thought that... there was some hidden emotion you held for her..."

Robert turned a glare around at all his friends but they were all frowning back at him. Even Johnny held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Hey, don't look at me." He said. "I didn't do anything."

Robert sighed heavily now and closed his eyes, lifting his fingers to rub the bridge of his nose wearily.

"Unbelievable..." He muttered, muttering under his breath in German then.

"I know she deserves to be punished for being cruel but not with the same cruelty she gives to others." Charlotte told him, frowning.

Her violet eyes trailed to where Amber had left.

"I'm going to go find her and talk to her. Whatever you decide to do or not, it's up to you Robert. But if I was you, I suggest an apology."

Charlotte took her tray of half eaten breakfast, dumping it and leaving the cafeteria to go find Amber. It was not a move she would have likely made for just anyone. Yes, Amber did almost kill her. But her friends should have let the school know. They should have let the proper authorities take care of Amber, not some stupid prank that really could have hurt her.

The hallway was empty when the door to the girls' bathroom opened with a fury. The two girls that were with Amber had sped out. They barely recognized Charlotte standing there as they left in a hurry. Charlotte decided to head inside to the empty bathroom.

"Hello? Amber? Are you in here?"

"Go away if you know what's good for you!" Came a thick reply. It was the sound of someone who had obviously been crying.

"I'm not." Charlotte frowned, heading down the long line of stalls. "I'm here to make sure you're okay. Which I know you're not but... what they did to you was not right."

"What do you care, you little skank!" She snapped. "Are you stupid? I can't stand you. Go away!"

"You can't stand me, you immature butt, because I took away the one guy who stood up for you." Charlotte's voice rose, finding the stall that Amber was hiding in.

There was a silent pause.

"He told us why you were completely head-over-heels for him." Charlotte stopped. "It's understandable. If I was you, I would be the same way."

There was a long pause before the girl finally spoke again.

"What do you want?" She asked snottily, though her tone was considerably softer now. "Do you expect me to just come out and throw my arms around you and cry and rant and suddenly we'll become best friends? As if! This is the real world!"

"No... you poisoned me. Why on earth would I want to be friends with my attempted killer?"

An amused snort was heard from inside the stall.

"True. So? What do you want? To rub it in my face? To dangle him in front of me?"

"No. I'd just like to say that what they did wasn't right. What you did wasn't right. Both parties were at fault. I just wanted to say that I forgive you... for trying to kill me. That, unlike my friends, I can be the bigger person. I don't care if you like me or not like me or want to be friends or whatever. I don't have to care, Amber. I just want you to know that I don't hate you. Why hate someone that you don't know?"

Charlotte sighed.

She walked up to one of the sinks to watch her hands.

There was a very long silence, and Charlotte debated on leaving. After all, she'd said what she'd come to say.

She was just about to do just that when the door to the stall finally opened. Violet eyes watched as Amber emerged, her head held high and approached the sinks. She watched as the girl proceeded to wash her face free of streaks and smears before taking her purse and extracting a small compact and mascara. After fixing her makeup, completely ignoring Charlotte as if she weren't even there, Amber put away her things and finally turned to look down at her.

There was another long silence until finally Amber crossed her arms and leaned against the sink with a snooty expression.

"I guess you're not the total useless, loser I originally thought you were." She said simply. "Even though I think you're a complete idiot for apologising to the person who tried to kill you."

She observed the other blonde for a long time before looking down and fiddling with her purse.

"I know I can't make Robert like me, I mean, if he hasn't by now well..." She trailed off again and took a deep breath before sticking her chin in the air. "Anyway. Thanks for saying that, I guess. It was pretty cool."

She turned and looked in the mirror to check her reflection, fixing her hair and gloss before turning her gaze to Charlotte's reflection.

"Just so you know though, if you ever tell anyone about this, or what you saw, I'll kill you for real!"

Amber turned away then.

"Later, loser." She called over her shoulder, but Charlotte didn't miss the slight smile on the other girl's face as she left.

Charlotte just shook her head, staring at herself in the mirror. Her hands reached up to touch her face, studying it. Amber was a very beautiful girl. Sinikka was, Serena, McKenna. Then there was her, all freckles and violet eyes that just looked strange. Charlotte frowned. It was moments like this that made her wonder what Robert saw in her in the first place.

"Don't see how I'm so beautiful..." She mumbled.

She shook her head again, ignoring the doubts creeping into her mind.

She was naive. She went out of her way to talk to the girl who tried to kill her. She was nuts to think about doing that in the first place.

Robert probably wouldn't speak to her ever again.

"The idiot will probably lecture me... Sin too..." Charlotte walked out of the restroom to go back to her friends.

Upon entering the lunchroom, Charlotte noticed that it was nearly empty now, only occupied by a few faces she didn't know.

"They left... figures..." Charlotte sighed. She went over to grab a piece of fruit to munch on her way back. If she saw her friends, she would. If not, well, she just deal with it.

Suddenly Charlotte's cell went off and she pulled it out of her pocket.

_Hey, when you're done playing the good guy, meet us at the pool - Kenna_

"The pool?" Her face blanched.

No, it wasn't like her to not go swimming. Charlotte grumbled, sending a text to McKenna, stating she would be there momentarily. Charlotte made a quick stop to her dorm room. She glanced down at the two bathing suits she had taken with her. A pretty white and turquoise bikini or the denim one that looked like a one piece. She put on the ugly one, sticking herself in a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt before grabbing her pool bag. She finally found it after getting really horrible directions from McKenna and Serena. Her eyeballs about popped out of her head at the size of the pool.

"Wow, I forgot how big it was the last time Serena showed me."

Already in the pool was Enrique and McKenna, who were laughing and being playful together, Serena and Oliver who were doing much the same, and Johnny and Robert, who were having a game of water polo. Sinikka was perched on the edge of the pool, her legs crossed and feet dangling in the water as she watched the others.

Charlotte looked the other girls over.

Serena had on a pretty two piece bikini in a deep sea green. The top tied on the front with a simple bottom that tied on either side. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

McKenna's suit was a light blue two piece. It was a halter-top style that came down a few inches below her breasts and connected with a wooden circle in front of her cleavage. The bottoms were matching with the same wooden circle on either side of her hips. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun.

Sinikka's suit was a blend of orange and yellow that complimented her dark skin well. It was a simple bikini with bottoms that tied at the sides, as well as around the neck and back.

Charlotte looked down at herself.

A plain denim like tankini with a pair of boy shorts covered her body. They were the ugliest pair she'd ever picked out but she had them whenever she felt like covering up. The stupid other bikini was something her mother had given her as a present.

"Hey!" She tried to get their attention though she wanted to go slink by and hide somewhere.

The only one to turn to her was Sinikka, seeing as everyone else seemed too caught up in what they were doing.

"You came." Her best said simply. If she noticed or minded the girl's outfit, she said nothing.

"Y-yeah, how's the water?" Charlotte went over to where Sinikka sat and sat down next to her.

"Fine." Sinikka replied. "As can be expected in an indoor pool. Gotta love those rich kids."

"Yeah..." Charlotte looked around as everyone seemed to be having fun. Her eyes lifted to where the two boys were playing water polo.

"Why don't you get in?" Sinikka asked. "I'm sure they'd let you play if you asked."

"I'd rather watch. It's more comfortable." Charlotte faintly smiled.

Sinikka lifted an eyebrow before turning towards the two boys.

"Hey, champs, Charlotte wants to play too."

Johnny and Robert stopped and Robert smiled at his girlfriend while Johnny gave her a look.

"Come over!" Robert called. "There's room for another player!"

"No-no thanks!" Charlotte tried to scoot away but only ended up in the water. She was drenched from head to toe, trying to push her hair out of her eyes and face.

"Sorry my hand slipped." Sinikka said casually, leaning back on her hands and looking down at the girl. Charlotte glared at her.

Unable to contain himself any longer, Johnny called out to the blonde.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He demanded.

"It's a bathing suit!" Charlotte huffed. "Now leave me alone!"

She waded away from them, huffing and trying to get her hair managed.

She finally got the band from around her wrist to pull it up into a messy bun.

Sinikka turned a glare on the Scot. Drawing back her foot, she aimed a powerful kick at the water, sending a tidal wave at him, one Robert skillfully avoided as he dove under the water. Johnny however was hit with the full brunt of it and coughed and sputtered.

Charlotte shrieked when someone grabbed her waist and whirled around to see Robert pop up from the water, giving her a playful smile.

"Couldn't resist. You look just fine by the way, ignore him."

"No... I don't. You're just being nice." Charlotte frowned, turning away from him.

Robert took hold of her waist again and turned her back around.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." He insisted. "I'd say something like; 'he's just joking', or 'it doesn't matter what you look like'. Just take the compliment, love."

"I-" Charlotte sighed. 'I need a moment..."

She moved away from him, climbing out of the water. She grabbed her towel, heading towards the girls' locker room that was off to the side of the pool. Charlotte walked in, her wet feet slapping against the cool tile floor. She stared at herself in the large mirror that hung just on one side of the wall. Charlotte felt tears before rushing into the shower part to hide.

"Knock, knock."

The sound of the door opening and a familiar accented voice was heard, followed by a pair of footsteps. Soon McKenna and Serena poked their heads around the corner and appeared before her.

"You alright, lass...?" The ravenette asked softly, crouching down in front of her.

"I'm okay. I just...needed a moment alone." She tugged the towel closer to her body. "I'll be okay girls."

Both girls exchanged a look before sitting either side of her.

"It's no fun being alone..."Serena said softly. "Especially when you're sad.."

"I'm okay...I'm just...having a moment. A stupid moment." Charlotte got up. "I...I love to swim but I hate doing it with other people...cause..."

She dropped the towel. "Because of how ugly I am in a bathing suit."

Both girls sweat dropped at that.

"You're not ugly in a bathing suit, lass." McKenna said bluntly. "More like that bathing suit is ugly... don'tcha have another one?"

"I do but it's stupid." Charlotte rubbed her arm.

Serena sighed, heading back out to grab Charlotte's bag.

She came back in holding the bikini.

"Stupid? How is this stupid?" Serena held it up.

McKenna whistled approvingly.

"That is hott!" She said.

The ravenette got to her feet and forcefully pulled Charlotte up.

"You haveta change into that!" She insisted, shoving her towards a changing stall.

Charlotte looked around the stall after the curtain was pulled shut. There was no way out. She sighed, changing out of the ugly and into the other one. It was a pretty white bikini with a pretty shimmery turquoise symbol of a star on the top and bottom. The top came around with a hole in the middle of the cleavage with strings holding it up. The bottom was simple white with a shimmery blue star on the hip and two circles holding it on either side. Charlotte tried to fix her hair as she stepped out.

"Well?"

She looked at both Serena and McKenna.

McKenna whistled lowly again, a huge grin on her face.

"Now that is a swim suit!" She said with her hands on her hips. "You're smokin' girl!"

"Uh huh." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Can we just get this over with?"

Serena stopped McKenna from saying anything.

"You look nice."

"I think I prefer the ugly one..." Charlotte grumbled.

"Char..." Serena stopped her from leaving. "C'mon, what's wrong? Why do you hate yourself in a swimsuit? You are one of the prettiest girls in school that-"

"You don't get it." Charlotte backed away from her. "You, McKenna, and Sin are the beautiful ones. Not me! Don't you get it? You three look like you could be models! I'm nothing but the small town girl whose awkward at pool parties for crying out loud!"

She sighed. "I didn't mean to yell...I...it's just that you three overshadow me and you don't even realize it...so stop trying to tell me I'm something that I'm not."

McKenna frowned.

"Now hang on just a minute!" She protested. "I had to work real hard to look like this! Bucket loads a products, good eatin', hard work! It wasn't easy! And yeh shoulda seen this 'un when she was a mite! Didn't look like she do now lemme tell yeh but she filled out nicely."

The ravenette placed her hands on her hips.

"We worked fer what we got, never came natural like it did fer you! Now I don't know what you're seein in that mirror but it sure as hell aint what we're seein!" She reached out and poked the blonde's belly gently. "I see a flat gut, clear skin, pretty, pouty lips, eyes to die for and glossy fair hair that I could only dream of havin! So you tell me just what the hell there is left to want!"

"...Kenna..." Serena saw the tears welling up in Charlotte's eyes.

"Forget it...you don't understand..."

Serena grabbed Charlotte.

"Tell us then..."

"I was always picked on for being ugly." Charlotte spoke up. "I was always told I wasn't good enough...pretty enough..."

"By who?" McKenna demanded. "Some lame arse, dead beat loser who don't matter two cents in the world! I know that feeling, Char! I've been there! I DO understand. But ya know what? One day I realized; the hell am I lettin' 'em get ta me for? All it's doin is makin' me miserable. If they weren't pickin on me fer that it'd be somethin' else!"

The Irish girl reached out and took the blonde's face in her hands, her expression softening.

"What they think don't matter two shytes." She said softly. "Iffin they like yeh or they don't it don't matter. What matters is us, them fellas out there... and the lad who's eyes lit up the minute he realized you was in the room. He's not a liar, Charlotte and he's not the kinda man to tell you something he don't believe. To him you're the goddess reincarnate. To the rest of us you're just plain gorgeous. Do me a favor, lass and open your eyes. We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true..."

"I'm sorry..." Charlotte sniffled.

"Come here." Serena and McKenna hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. I just... since I got here... it's just... I have my bad days where I absolutely hate myself." The blond sniffled and cried.

"You're your own worst enemy..." Serena quoted softly.

Charlotte sniffled wondering where Sinikka was. She'd half expected her to be the first one to follow her.

Then she thought about Sin trying to come in here and give her a pep talk like the two girls did. No, Sin would know when to leave her alone and when to be honest with her. It was just the way Sin did things. Charlotte sighed. Sin didn't seem to care if she was wearing something ugly or pretty. If it was too bad, Sin would have said something. She sighed, giving Serena and McKenna a big grin.

"Thanks guys... I... I had a moment and... thanks...I needed you two to kick me in the head."

"That's what friends are for." Serena smiled.

"Aye!" McKenna said, closing one eye and giving the blonde a thumbs up with a huge grin of her own. "We're the ones who tell ya yeh've got somethin' stuck in yer teeth while everyone else just points and laughs!"

"You're right." Charlotte laughed.

"Now c'mon." Serena dragged Charlotte by the arm towards the door. "Let them see you out of that... monster. When you're not looking, I'm going to burn it."

"You have permission to burn it."

"I wasn't asking." Serena pushed Charlotte out of the door, following her out with McKenna on her heels.

"Now she's all better!" Serena announced, grinning ear to ear.

Everyone turned to look at the girls and the conversation that had been bustling, died down to a heavy silence as they all stared at her.

Enrique was standing in the water, his arms lifted and leaning on the side of the pool, Oliver was casually floating on a floaty beside him. On the other side of the pool, Johnny was also standing in the water and leaning against the side of it, obviously having been talking to Sinikka, who was still in her same position. Robert was standing behind the two, having been pacing nervously. All five of them stared at the trio, each with a different expression.

The blonde Italian was the first to comment after giving a low whistle.

"Wow." He said simply, a kind smile on his face. "You clean up good kid."

Johnny, who was looking over his shoulder at the American smirked.

"Now that's a bathing suit!" He teased. At that Sinikka brought up her leg and put her foot on his back, giving him a hard shove and sending him flailing into and under the water.

"So was the last one." She growled in annoyance.

"Why didn't you wear that before?" Oliver asked with a smile. "It's much more flattering!"

Robert said nothing, he was too busy trying to pick his jaw up off the floor and will back the correct color in his face rather than the scarlet shade it had taken on.

"I..." Charlotte blushed.

"She just wasn't sure if it was good or not. She needed a little girl advice." Serena stepped up from behind her, guiding her to the pool.

"Now that that's over, let's pick up where we left off!" McKenna said with a huge grin. With that she took off running, doing a cannon ball and landing right in front of Oliver and Enrique, making them both laugh and shield their faces from the splash.

"Watch out boys!" Serena yelled, following McKenna. Her jump sent a second splash over the two. Johnny had just got his wits about him again when he was suddenly assaulted with more water to the face.

"Hey." Sinikka said gently just before Charlotte made to follow, making the blonde turn to her questioningly. "I didn't follow you because I'm not really good with those kinda things, and I knew you needed more than what I had to offer just then…"

Charlotte gave her a tender smile.

"It's OK." She replied softly. "Knowing you care is enough…. Thanks, Sin."

Sinikka smiled at her, then laughed and tipped her head to the side, gesturing towards the water.

"Alright, go on!"

Charlotte laughed before taking a few steps back, running and diving rather than jumping in. The warm water felt good on her skin as she swam deep in the water. She came up a few moments later, brushing strands out of her face. She floated over to Robert.

"Hi."

Robert was looking down at her, still standing on the edge of the pool. Clearing his throat, he crouched down and smiled, though his face was still a little red.

"Hi." He replied playfully. "You... I like that one too..."

"Good." Charlotte smiled, offering her hand. "You going to come in and join me?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but then closed it again. Instead of speaking he stood up and arched, performing a perfect dive. Charlotte watched his silhouette swim nearly the entire length of the pool before coming up in a burst of droplets. When he emerged his flush was gone.

Charlotte grinned and swam over to him to stand in front of him.

"Feel better?" She smirked.

"Much." He smirked back, leaning against the pool and resting his arms against the side as his friends had earlier.

"A lot better than the lake." Her eyes traveled down to the splashing going on between Enrique, Oliver, Serena, and McKenna. Johnny was too busy being cozy with Sin; if being cozy meant just leaning against the wall next to her, chatting her up.

"Question..." Charlotte looked back at Robert. "Will you always think I'm beautiful, even if I'm wearing something ugly or I look frumpy?"

Robert lifted an eyebrow.

"Do you really need to ask that?" He asked rhetorically. "What did I say to you before you took off?"

"That you wouldn't say it if you didn't mean it." Charlotte gave a pout. Her eyes trailed back to him. How did something as handsome and gentlemanly as him get with her? She was annoying, spazzy, had a tendency to go out of her way for someone who probably didn't deserve it, and she always had moments of hiding in her room in a pair of sweatpants, gorging herself on ice cream and cheesy romantic comedies.

"Exactly." Robert said simply, reaching out and pulling her close to him. He reached up and placed a hand to her face, leaning down close, his lips almost brushing hers. His nose brushed hers affectionately and Charlotte felt her heart skip a beat in anticipation. But just before their lips connected, the German gave her a push, causing her to go sailing backwards and under the water. When she came up coughing and sputtering, the German was nowhere to be found.

"You jerk!" She was half angry, half laughing, "Where are you?"

Her eyes scanned the pool, looking at the reflections and the shadows.

"Robert...when I find you, I'm going to drown you." Charlotte peered through the water.

A moment later she spotted a suspiciously moving floaty, one going against the waves being created from the others in the pool. Just before she realized what was going on, there was a burst of water again and the floaty went flying, revealing the person she was looking for.  
Robert grabbed his girlfriend round the waist before she could move or react, making her gasp, and pulled her to him before pulling her under water with him.

Underwater, Robert pulled the blonde close and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened and she gasped, making the German chuckle and a long string of bubbles floated upwards between them. He kissed her again.

Charlotte's eyes smiled, grabbing his face to kiss him again. Her hair floated all around her. This was new. She'd never been kissed underwater before.

Robert held the girl close, one hand going up to place around her neck as the other rested on her hip. After a few moments, both felt the pressure on their lungs and slowly floated back upwards. They broke the surface gently and slowly pulled apart as they floated in the deep, the German's hands still on his girlfriend as he smiled down at her with the most tender and loving expression she'd ever seen. It was almost overwhelming.

Charlotte smiled. "I love you."

A look of complete and utter shock crossed Robert's face, his eyes wide and body going suddenly tense all over.

"Y-you... Y-you... wh-what?"

Her face turned a shade of scarlet. "I-I..."

Her eyes closed.

She'd blurted it out.

Her hand covered her mouth, staring at him with wide eyes. Panic slid into her lungs.

"I... I said... I love you."

Her eyes closed again.

Now she was in for it.

Robert's chest was heaving rapidly and there was a wild look on his face.

"Charlotte, I-" He said breathlessly, his voice suddenly strained and hoarse.

His eyes scanned her face, darting every which way as if inspecting her, waiting for her to burst into laughter.

But she didn't.

Finally the German swallowed hard, his eyes suddenly glassy, and before Charlotte could react again, his lips crushed against hers.

Charlotte gasped a second time as Robert pushed her up against the side of the pool. One hand lifted to the edge to balance them both while the other reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair.

When she'd gotten over her surprise, Charlotte sighed in relief and content, closing her eyes as she kissed her boyfriend back.

The kiss was a mixture of sweet honey and fierce fire. It seemed to last forever until finally Robert pulled away, trailing tender and quick kisses all across her face, her jaw and down her neck, not missing an inch.

"I-.. I'm sorry..." He said softy between kisses. "I don't... know what to say..."

He looked up at her now, stared at her for a minute before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips and pulling away, speaking again.

"I've never... I mean, no one's ever..." He swallowed hard again, his throat suddenly dry and tight. The flush from earlier came back now. "Charlotte I... of course I feel the same, make no mistake; I do! It's just... my God you took me by surprise... I've never been... I'm not good at this sort of thing. Forgive me if I don't... If I can't say the words just yet."

He leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, his eyes sliding shut as his chest continued to heave rapidly, his heart threatening to beat out of it.

"On my honor; I... I do feel the same..." He whispered breathlessly. "I do..."

"You don't have to say anything." Charlotte smiled thoughtfully. "I... I wanted to wait until around Christmas but... I... I got caught up in the look you gave me and... I just want you to know how I feel... it's so sudden but... I mean it. If I didn't, I... I wouldn't have said those words. I'm glad you feel the same... I... probably should have tried for a more romantic setting but...yeah."

She tilted her head, kissing his cheek.

Robert took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. He moved his hand from her hair and placed it on her neck again, his thumb tenderly brushing her jaw.

"This works just fine for me..." He whispered. "I-..."

Again at a loss for words, he leaned down and kissed her again, pouring into it all the thoughts and feelings pent up inside him. He felt lightheaded, high.

Invincible.

Now he knew what people meant when they said they were on cloud nine.

Charlotte kissed him back. Her hands splayed over his chest. Her heart was now a pumping happy mess that she couldn't ignore now. She had fallen in and didn't want to get back out. She nibbled at his lips.

Suddenly the two were soaked with a huge tidal wave.

"Take it out!" McKenna teased. "We don' wanna see that!"

"Hey! That's it!" Charlotte growled, swimming away from Robert. "Prepare for a water war, Missy!"

Charlotte started her splashing by hitting McKenna with a tidal wave of water to the face.

McKenna shrieked and covered her face, laughing.

"Ack! Help!" She shouted playfully.

Suddenly she was lifted up as Enrique appeared under her, lifting her up on his shoulders. The Irish girl grinned wide.

"Ah ha!" She shouted triumphantly. She then grabbed a super soaker gun floating beside them and began spraying the blonde girl.

"Take that!" She shouted, cackling wildly and evilly. "Mwah-hahahahaha!"

Charlotte tried to shield her face, blocking the water from her face and eyes.

"Robert! Help!"

She grabbed a small boogie board to use as a shield against the water.

Robert laughed and swam under her, lifting her up onto his shoulders and now making her taller than the other two.

"Uh-oh!" McKenna laughed, dropping the super soaker and grabbing a noodle now. "Can't have that! Prepare to be knocked off your high horse, Miss Americana! Pun intended!"

Charlotte was handed her own noodle. "Bring it, Miss Leprechaun! Show me if the luck of the Irish can help you!"

Thus started the war of the century as the two tried to knock each other off their perches, all laughing hard and thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Johnny laughed heartily, watching McKenna and Charlotte go at it with pool noodles. His eyes scanned to where to Serena and Oliver watched a bit but they were too busy with each other. His eyes finally landed on the Finnish beauty next to him.

"Are you actually going to get in or what?"

"No." Sinikka replied bluntly, casually moving her crossed legs up and down in the water.

"Aw, why not? I get the lake, it was freezing. But you have no excuse right now." Johnny stared at her.

She wasn't budging.

He sighed, heaving himself up backwards to sit next to her on the edge of the pool. "What's up? Why won't you get into the water?"

"I just don't want to." She replied, leaning back on her hands as she watched the others play. Admittedly, a small part of her longed to join them, or at least do a few laps. But she refused to give in.

"What's wrong? Can't swim?" Johnny smirked.

"That's right." She replied. "I can't swim."

The redhead narrowed his eyes on her.

"Why do I get the feeling that's totally bogus?" He asked wearily.

"I duno, was your grandmother a psychic?" Sinikka replied dryly.

"Sinikka... talk to me... why won't you get into the water? Hmm? I swear I won't tell anyone." Johnny held up a hand in the air while the other was placed over his heart. He leaned into her, nudging her a bit. "What is it?"

Sinikka looked away from him, a frown on her face as she stared at the water.

Why the hell did everything just fall from her lips with this guy? It was like he had tapped a hole into the wine casket that held all of her secrets, and they just kept pouring forth their crimson liquid like it couldn't be helped. And like the drunkard who would tap the casket, the Scot drank it all up, loving the taste, loving that he had managed to release its contents whereas no one else had ever been able to before.

"I used to go swimming with my father all the time when I was a child." She said softly, the images welling up in front of her like an old home movie. "He started me young, said I took to the water like a fish. My mother hated the water so the only time I ever went swimming was with him... when he got sick, I didn't get to go anymore."

She sighed and tipped her head back, closing her eyes as the memories came flooding back from the depths of her mind where she had so carefully locked them away what seemed like so long ago.

"Once, when he was in a particularly bad time, my mother decided to take me, to try and make me feel better. It was a beautiful, sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. No one else was around, but I didn't mind, I loved the water.

Soon, some clouds rolled in... it got stormy. I wasn't paying attention, and neither was she; she was on that stupid phone talking to one of her many 'connections'. It started to rain hard and the water got rough. God forbid she mess up her designer clothes so she just stood on the shore and shouted at me like an idiot to come in, like it would make a difference. I wasn't scared but the oncoming storm made it hard to swim.

I thought I was going to drown that day though looking back I suppose it wasn't all that bad... Anyway, after that, I swore to myself I would never set foot in the water again without him; the next time I swam, it would be with my father."

She opened her eyes and looked back at the redhead, fixing him with a serious stare.

"I know you can't understand that and I'm sure you think it sounds stupid. I can't really say I blame you. But, you asked... that's why I was so angry that you pulled me into the water last night..."

"No, I can't understand." Johnny finally spoke after a long pause. He looked down and his face was etched in serious thought. "But I don't think it's stupid at all."

Johnny finally looked up, staring at the dark girl. This tough girl was gooey on the inside, he was beginning to see that now. She just didn't like being gooey all the time.

"Sin…" He said softly. "I know you made a promise, and I can see it means a lot to you but, hear me out and don't eat me... things have changed, you've changed. You've made friends, you've obviously opened up a bit since coming here. And you told me that your dad really cares about you, that you guys are close, and also that he said he thought you swam like a fish."

He turned around, resting his arms on the side of the pool as he looked up at her.

"So... don't you think he'd be sad that you've given up something you used to love so much? Wouldn't he want you to keep swimming?"

Sinikka stared down at Johnny with an emotionless expression and the redhead held his breath.

After a long, unnerving silence, and just when the Scot was regretting his brash comments, Sinikka closed her eyes. A pained expression came to her face as she smiled sadly.

"Yea... probably." She whispered, barely audible.

"How about you hop in with me and we can create the best team in water wars history?" Johnny grinned.

The dark teen bit the side of her cheek as she stared and Johnny's expression softened.

"Hey... it's OK..." He said gently, moving around to stand in front of her.

Sinikka's gaze followed him and her eyes locked with his as Johnny reached up and gently placed his hands on her hips. He waited a minute and after a few moments, Sinikka reached up and placed her hands on his shoulders. Smiling softly, Johnny gently lifted her, slowly easing her into the water.

Sinikka's eyes didn't leave Johnny's and when he set her down and she was standing in the pool looking up at him, he smiled at her again. This time, after a moment, she replied with a whisper of a smile of her own.

"Not so bad, huh?" Johnny leaned forward. He gulped, pressing a small kiss to her cheek.

She tensed a little but when he pulled back to look at her again, she smiled at him.

"Not so bad." She agreed softly.

"Good..." He tugged her forward slowly. "C'mon...have some fun... I'll even let you kick my ass."

Sinikka smirked at that.

"Let me? I don't think I need your permission." She teased, aiming a small playful splash at him.

"Hey, I wasn't saying you needed my permission. I was just suggesting." Johnny splashed her back. "C'mon missy, show me what you got!"

Lifting an eyebrow with a mischievous expression, Sinikka bounded forward and dunked the Scot underwater, jumping over his head then and laughing when he resurfaced as she treaded water.

"Now we can have some fun!" He smirked, swimming off after her. He found the abandoned water gun, grabbing it. He refilled it with water before giving it a few pumps. "Hey Sin!"

Sinikka's smile dropped from her face.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, her eyes narrowing.

"Try me." Johnny cackled evilly, hitting her right in the chest.

She shielded her face, giving the Scot a mock glare.

"You're a deadman, McGregor!" She exclaimed, shooting forwards. Before Johnny could react, she'd tackled him backwards and grabbed the Super Soaker. Swimming back a few feet, she aimed it at him with a triumphant expression.

"Watcha gonna do now, tough guy?" She asked, pumping the gun. "Looks like you're no longer in control."

"Aw, you're right." He playfully mocked, sounding like he was giving in. "Please don't hurt me... I'll do anything for ya."

Sinikka gave him a look that clearly expressed her confusion and bewilderment.

"My you give up easily." She teased, having been caught off guard. She had to admit, it was unexpected.

Suddenly Johnny smirked wide.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed as he tackled her. He ripped the gun out of her hands, tossing it across the pool. His arms went around her then as he pulled her under the water.

Sinikka gasped before she was submerged with the Scot, her eyes wide as she stared at the redhead, who was grinning triumphantly. Under the water, his hair floating wildly all around him, it really did look like fire. The image was mesmerizing.

Johnny gave her a cocky grin under the water. He floated towards her, teasing her with a quick kiss to her mouth.

Sinikka blinked at him, completely stunned. Her eyes once again went to his hair. Without really meaning to, she reached out and ran her fingers through it, half expecting it to actually be hot to the touch. She was almost surprised to find that it wasn't.

Johnny watched her.

"_Just what in the hell are you doing?"_

His eyes went to her hair. The long white strands had come undone, flowing like a long, white ribbon under the water. He swam closer, touching her face before sticking his hands into her hair, watching it flow through his fingers.

Sinikka lifted an eyebrow at him.

_"Copycat."_ She thought in amusement. But she couldn't hide the shiver of delight that ran down her spine when Johnny's fingers brushed her scalp, being suddenly reminded of the night before.

Johnny was mesmerized by how her long hair floated so... beautifully in the water. He made a quick face at the choice of words but he couldn't help but play with her hair. Lavender met sapphire as he moved forward, brushing his nose against hers.

Sinikka felt her heart jump up into her throat and her stomach knotted deep down. She wanted to reach out and pull them closer, to press their lips together, to feel the fire in his lips that she knew was there, to find it there where she had not with his hair.

She wanted it so badly.

But her lungs were beginning to sear, demanding she feed them.

Placing a hand to her chest, Sinikka looked up at the water's surface, looking equally as mesmerizing from her spot. She wanted to sit and stare at it longer but her body simply wouldn't allow it, and she didn't really feel like turning every shade of blue just to admire it's beauty.

She made to push back upwards but to her utter shock, Johnny snagged her waist and pulled her tight to him, their bodies pressing tightly together. Leaning forward, he sealed her lips with his and when she gasped, he forced air into her lungs.

Sinikka felt her chest swell with more than just oxygen as she stared at the redhead in shock, whom was staring at her now through half-mast eyes as he continued to hold her tightly.

"_Huh, you're even beautiful when you're surprised..."_ Johnny pressed his mouth to hers again, not wanting to let her go just yet. "_C'mon Sin, get the hint... I'm trying to be romantic here..."_

Johnny closed his eyes, tasting the sensation of her mouth on his.

His mind was beginning to spiral out of control.

Sinikka felt herself melt.

_"Looks like I'm not the only fish around..."_ She thought, trying to ignore the hot wave of affection that washed over her.

She pulled away and carefully looked around, spotting the feet of their friends all the way across the pool. Biting the side of her lip in an uncharacteristic way, she turned back to the Scot, watching him for a moment. After a long hesitation, she placed her hand on his chest and slowly leaned in, almost laughing at the way the water whizzed past her ears and tickled her. She pressed her lips to his and closed her eyes; letting herself, letting _him_, have that one little moment, and admitting to herself that he was slowly becoming her guilty pleasure.

His hand reached up into her hair, touching the back of it for a second. The pressure in his chest was becoming an annoyance but he didn't want to leave the underwater world just yet. His other hand barely touched the side of her neck. He wanted to open his eyes to stare one more time at the beautiful princess in front of him. When she wasn't trying so hard to keep it together, and with the water making those locks float around her, he swore he saw a mermaid in her.

Finally, their air supply ran out and Sinikka pulled away from the Scot once more with a gasp. He pulled her close to him again, obviously not willing to let her go, but she could see that the length of time they'd spent under the water was taking its toll on him too.

Gripping the Scot's elbows, Sinikka placed her feet on the bottom of the pool and thrust upwards, forcing the redhead with her. When they broke the surface, both took great, greedy gulps of breath.

"You're something else..." The dark girl said, panting heavily.

"You too." Johnny panted.

He looked at her. Her long white hair dripped down her head, shoulders, and back.

"Damn..."

She furrowed her brows at him and frowned.

"What..?" She asked reaching up to unconsciously smooth her hair. Since when the hell was she worried what someone else thought of her?

"You look... like a mermaid..." Johnny's mouth curled into a smile. "A really beautiful mermaid..."

Sinikka gave him a strange look.

"Well that's a new one." She said, half-way amused. Though she felt another wave of affection for the Scot at that.

She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair again, amazed by its silkiness. She still expected it to be hot and almost laughed at herself when she found she was disappointed it wasn't. What was her sudden obsession with fire and Johnny's hair?"

"What? Amazed that it's not sticking up right now?" Johnny watched her, curiously wondering what was going on in that head of hers. "Sin? Whatcha thinking about?"

" ." She replied simply, pulling her fingers away from him and her gaze back to his face. "Just a stupid thought."

"Nope." He grabbed her hand. "Tell me your 'stupid' thought."

Sinikka rolled her eyes.

"I was just thinking... I know it sounds stupid, alright? But I was just thinking that... well your hair reminds me of fire."

"It does?" The question came out more like a surprised statement. "Huh I never thought of it that way. I just was always told it was unruly, spikey, or...I swear, poofy...ish..."

Johnny gave her an amused smile of affection. "You like my fire hair?"

"Don't let it get to your head." Sinikka mumbled, looking away from him. After a moment however, she looked back at him through the corner of her eye and smiled ever-so-slightly. "But yea, I do..."

"Aw...I won't." Johnny agreed. He tugged her forward, planting a kiss on her cheek, nuzzling it.

Suddenly let her go. "C'mon, we got a lot more to do while we still have the pool!"

Sinikka blinked as he swam away from her, heading towards where their friends were gathered.

She stared at the spot where the redhead had just been.

"_What the hell…."_ She thought ruefully, a hand reaching up to clench a fist to her chest. She silently cursed to feel her heart thundering against her ribcage like a trapped bird.

After a long moment she sighed yet again and reached up to fix her hair back up into a pony tail. Turning around she followed the Scot towards the others.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We don't own Beyblade**

* * *

"Nice of you two to join us." Serena smirked at Johnny and Sinikka swimming towards them. "Kenna and I came up with a fun idea for all of us to do."

Gray eyes looked over to silver.

"Go on, don't leave us in suspense." Sinikka said dryly.

"Volleyball!" Serena held up a light ball. "We just need a net and we're good to go for our boys vs girls game!"

"We already got a net." Johnny answered, gesturing to the net him and Robert had been playing with either. Then he smirked. "Ya sure ya wanna submit yourselves to all that embarrassment? Wouldn't wanna make you girls cry or anything."

"Isn't that just your excuse to not get your asses kicked by a bunch of girls, McGregor?" Serena smirked.

Johnny's own smirk widened to a huge grin.

"Bring it, girlie!"

McKenna cheered.

"Alright! It's arse kickin time! Everyone in?"

Everyone agreed and split up, the girls moving to one side of the net, the boys to the other.

"Hey Sin, you want to start the game?" Serena tossed the ball to the Finnish girl. Said girl easily caught the ball and held it up in front of her, eyeing it in contemplation.

"I'm not much of an athlete." She admitted.

"Imagine smacking it into Johnny's face." Charlotte joked.

Sinikka had to fight hard to keep an amused smirk from creeping up her face at that. Pulling herself together, she exhaled a little wearily and positioned herself, making the girls ready themselves as well. Three of the boys prepared too but Johnny just placed his hands on his hips and scoffed with a supreme smirk on his face.

"This should be easy." He said cockily.

Sinikka raised an eyebrow at that before tossing the ball into the air. With a small leap she struck it. It wasn't the most graceful serve or the most skilled but it did the job and Johnny's expression dropped as he watched the ball hurl towards him in shock.

"Move you idiot!" Oliver cried. Just before it struck the redhead, Robert dove in front of him and struck it, sending it back to the girls' side.

"Wake up you moron!" The German growled under his breath.

"Got it!" Charlotte jumped up, smacking the ball back over the net.

Oliver moved to try and hit it which resulted in him colliding with Enrique. Thus, the ball landed in the water and the two followed it with a huge splash.

"Ha Ha!" Serena smirked through the net to Johnny. "Easy you said!"

Johnny growled and positioned himself, getting serious, which made the girls laugh.

"Here, give it!" The redhead snapped, clapping his hands once and holding them up for the ball. Oliver tossed it to him and he turned, narrowing his eyes on his opponents, who were all ready and waiting for him.

"Catch this!" He exclaimed, tossing the ball up and jumping. His fists connected with the white ball for a powerful serve and it was all Serena could do to strike it just before it hit the water. She popped up from the water coughing and sputtering, having fallen under after the save.

The ball went over and this time Oliver managed to hit it, sending it back to the girls again.

McKenna tried to hit it but it just missed the tips of her fingers. Luckily Charlotte was quick enough and managed a swift hit, bouncing it to Serena who smacked it over the net. The ball landed in front of Enrique, sending a splash of water right into his eyes.

The blonde coughed, gagging as the ball floated back over to Johnny.

"2-0!" Serena exclaimed, clapping hands with her Irish best.

Johnny smacked his forehead.

"This isn't happening..." He muttered under his breath.

Taking a deep breath, he reached down to adjust his shorts, making McKenna and Serena burst into laughter.

"Look out! He's gettin serious now!" The Irish bred girl roared, both her and her best clinging to each other with laughter.

"So far you're not impressing us!" Serena called.

Johnny mocked them moodily before tossing the ball in the air a few times.

"Just throw it already!" Sinikka said in exasperation.

The redhead smirked before doing just that. This time the ball came fast and hard and three of the four girls' eyes widened as it hurtled towards McKenna and Serena. Both debated on hitting it but the thought of getting in front of the thing made them cringe, and in the end they chickened out, both diving to opposite sides to avoid it.

The ball hit the water with a mighty splash, soaking all four girls, and the boys cheered.

"I believe that's two to one." Robert said with a cocky grin, reaching over to high-five the smirking redhead.

"It's not over yet!" Charlotte got a wild look in her eye, grabbing the floating ball. "You guys are going down!"

Charlotte moved to serve the ball. She tossed it, jumping in the air. She smacked it across the net.

This time Oliver caught it, volleying it back. It went to Sinikka, who returned it, then to Enrique, back to Charlotte, then to Robert, who hit it rather hard.

This time the girls were ready for it. Exchanging a quick glance, McKenna and Serena reached out to each other. The ravenette clutched her friend's hand, the other going around her waist and thrust her upwards. Serena reached for the ball and struck it hard. When she hit the water she did a cannon ball, sending a tidal wave over to the boys, who all shielded their faces and missed the ball.

"Ya see that shit!" Johnny exclaimed, wiping the water from his face. "That's not fair! Ya don't see us doin shit like that!"

"Well thas yer problem." McKenna teased, giving her best a grin and a high-five.

"I duno, I thought it was pretty good." Enrique laughed.

"Yea, that was pretty skillful." Oliver agreed playfully.

"I'm not sure if I should call it skilled or cheating!" Robert said, debating whether to be amused or annoyed.

"It's skilled." Charlotte teased back to him.

Johnny growled, grabbing the ball. He stopped a second, looking over at Robert. The two shared a silent conversation and in the end Johnny tossed him the ball.

"How about we let Robert serve this time?" Johnny gave an evil grin.

Robert caught the ball and playfully spun it around on his finger a few times, watching it as he spoke.

"You know, I was rather good at sports growing up." He said casually.

The girls watched the German wearily.

"Show off." Sinikka said, one hand on her hip.

The German ignored her.

"There was this one move I used to do, one our old friend Jinga used to have a name for. What was it again?"

"It was Tsurai!" Oliver piped up, grinning now, knowing what his friend was planning.

"Tsurai?" Both McKenna and Serena said in unison. McKenna spoke again. "I don't remember that..."

"What does it mean?" Sinikka asked, unable to hide her curiosity.

Enrique chuckled.

"It means bitter death." He said with a grin.

The girl's eyes widened and before anything else could be said, Robert tossed the ball in the air and leapt, striking it as hard as he could. The girls swore they could see fire behind it as it hurled towards them.

Serena made for the ball but missed, doing a face plant in the water again. McKenna tried for it but it was coming too hard and fast and though she did strike it, it bent her wrist backwards and wasn't enough to stop it. Sinikka was too far away to even try and Charlotte didn't feel like suffering the same fate as her friends so she let it go.

The ball flew several feet behind the girls and hit the water hard. It came to a stop at the other side of the pool, innocently tapping the side as it floated there.

McKenna turned a pout on the German as she reached up to suck her fingers.

"That was mean!" She pouted around them. "How're we spose ta stop that! That hurt!"

"Hey, if ya can't swim with the sharks, get outta the sea." Johnny boasted.

"You guys are going to get it." Charlotte yelled.

"Bring it!" Johnny eyeballed the blond.

"I'll make sure you eat the ball once we're done, McGregor." Charlotte got up to the net, violet eyes flaming.

Johnny chuckled and reached up to wiggle his fingers.

"Ooooo, scary!" He mocked with a laugh. "Hey, your boyfriend is the one who hurt her, and embarrassed the hell outta all a ya!"

"Give me the ball." Charlotte demanded.

Serena was obliged to do so as she made note of the fire in the blonde's eyes.

The blonde pushed back her hair out of her eyes.

"Serena...give me a boost."

"Ah, okay..." Serena blinked, sweat dropping at Charlotte's attitude. Charlotte tossed the ball up into the air, using Serena as a springboard. Serena fell over once Charlotte jump out of the water. She smacked the ball hard. "Eat it, losers!"

The ball came over the net at a fast speed. It went up as Enrique hit it just enough for it to float back up into the air. Robert caught the end of it, sending it back over the net. Charlotte retaliated, hitting it back over.

Now the game was getting interesting. There was a lot of diving, face-planting and volleying as the members all got turns at hitting the ball. Before long, the anger and frustration had burned off and everyone was laughing and having a good time; though with their "cheating", fancy moves (especially when Charlotte and Sinikka came up with a few joint moves themselves), the boys were having a hard time keeping up with the girls.

Soon enough, the score was 9-9, tied to an all-around good round. The group had agreed to end it on 10 points and call it quits.

"One more guys. It's soon time for the swim team's practice." Oliver took note of the time.

"Don't worry, baby, we won't make you boys loose too badly." Serena puckered up her lips at him.

"Go for it, McGregor." Charlotte yelled at him, laughing as Johnny was serving this time.

"Hang on a sec! Time out!"

The boys blinked at McKenna, stunned, as the four girls all gathered round and threw their arms around each other in a group huddle. After much whispering and excited nodding, the girls broke apart and took up their positions again.

"Kay, ready!" The Irish girl said with a huge grin.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be good for us?" Oliver said with a weary smile.

"Pfft!" Johnny scoffed. "I don't care what fancy moves they've got, there's no gettin up from this! Catch this one girls!"

The scot wailed the ball again and this time he was sure they'd won; it was his best serve!

"Kay, go!" McKenna and Serena shouted in unison.

The boy's mouths dropped as McKenna and Serena pulled the same move as before, this time Sinikka and Charlotte copying them. Serena and Charlotte shot towards each other and the blunette grabbed the blonde, pushing her forwards. The blonde volleyed the ball backwards and McKenna hit it hard. It began to fall just a few feet before the net but Sinikka shot forward and struck it with all her might, sending it hurtling over the net.

The four boys just stood with their jaws hanging open, starring at the girls in a stunned stupor as the ball sailed over all their heads and landed several feet behind them all with a large splash.

"I believe that's 9-10." Serena smirked. "Girls rule, boys drool."

"Ha ha." Charlotte gave Serena a high five.

Johnny was fuming, though he was obviously trying very hard to hide it. With his hands on his hips and eyes closed, he took a long, deep breath.

"Good game, girls." Robert said with a smile, lifting the net and coming over to their side. Enrique and Oliver soon followed.

"Damn it! I can't believe we lost to a bunch of girls! You're lucky we took it easy on ya!"

"Is that what that was?" Serena mocked. "In that case it's a good thing we weren't really trying or we really would have made you look bad."

"Makes ya feel any better, Rena an' me were the MVPs at summer camp a few years back! Won three medals for our amazingness in volleyball!" McKenna teased.

"Yep, we're the awesome champions!" Serena hugged McKenna.

"Yeah yeah, you two are the awesome twins of coolness." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

The two reached out and pulled Charlotte into their hug as well.

"Awe don' feel bad, lass!" McKenna teased. "Couldn'ta done it without you!"

Sinikka looked away from the three, opting to take an interest in her fingernails instead.

"Not going to join in on the hug?" Oliver asked the dark teen.

Sinikka shrugged, reaching up to absently fiddle with her bikini strings.

"I wasn't invited." She replied, attempting to make it sound casual and playful.

"C'mere." Charlotte pulled away from the other two. She grabbed Sin's arm, dragging her into the messy girly group hug.

With a small smile, the dark girl lifted her arms to hug the other girls back.

"Aw, that's sweet..." Oliver cooed.

"Sweet? That's borderline hot." Enrique watched the girls with one eyebrow raised.

"Enri!"

"What? I'm just saying!"

"He's right." Johnny said bluntly, his arms crossed as he watched the girls. "That's damn hot."

"Mondieu." Oliver sighed. "Poor girls..."

"C'mon, Oli!" Johnny protested. "What's hotter than a bunch of soaking wet girls hanging all over each other!"

"Don't be such a pig." Robert said wearily.

"It's true!" Enrique and Johnny said at the same time.

Suddenly the ball came flying out of nowhere, smacking both Enrique and Johnny.

"We can hear you." All four girls were glaring daggers at the two.

"What?!" The redhead ad blonde said in unison again.

Sinikka sighed.

"Anyway." She said simply. "Let's get out before the dogs start drooling..."

The girls agreed and much to the boys' displeasure, three girls made for the ladders.

"Ya know... there's this saying I always kinda liked..." The Scot said to the blonde beside him he lifted a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"And what's that?" Enrique asked as he watched the girls climb out of the pool.

"It goes; ya hate to see 'em go, but love to watch 'em leave."

Enrique mused over this.

"I like it." He said thoughtfully, a grin coming to his face. "Words of wisdom, my friend."

"Come on you two!" Oliver said with a sigh, giving both his friends whacks upside the head on his way past. "Let's go."

Johnny laughed and followed after the greenette, the German following behind them as well.

Enrique made to follow but stopped when he felt an arm snake around his waist.

"Hello beautiful." He purred turning and slipping his arms around McKenna's waist.

"Hello to you..." She purred back, reaching up to snake her hands around his neck and lean up for a kiss. The blonde leaned down to her but pulled back slightly when he noticed her favoring her right wrist.

"Hey…" The blonde cooed, gently brushing his fingers along her inner wrist. "You OK? Does it hurt?"

A shiver of delight ran down McKenna's spine and she turned her wrist over to wrap her fingers around his hand.

"M'fine..." She whispered softly, leaning up into his face again. "Nothin' a little TLC won't cure..."

On the edge of the pool, Serena noticed her best was missing and looked over her shoulder, about to open her mouth, but she stopped when she noticed the couple still in the water.

"Let's just leave them be." Oliver said with a smile, placing a hand on his girlfriend's lower back and leading her towards the exit. The others all followed and when they reached it, Oliver reached for the door but it opened on its own and a group of attractive boys came in, all wearing matching blue swim bottoms and laughing and talking amongst themselves.

The friends smiled at the group and most left but Serena froze when she recognized a familiar face. Oliver furrowed his brows questioningly and was about to comment when he saw the person his girlfriend was staring at.

"Oh no..." He said softly.

"Yeah, the guy actually went- Hey, dude, isn't that your girl?" One of the swimmers stopped talking to motion to the brunette guy walking beside him.

"Maybe she wants to join-" The other swim team member stopped talking when they saw the other person in the pool with McKenna.

"Uhmmm... Kenna!" Oliver called nervously. But the Irish girl absently waved him off.

They watched as Enrique grinned and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, which made her laugh. Her arms snaked around his neck as she looked down at him. With a tender expression she leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to the blonde's lips. Enrique smiled into the kiss and one arm held her close while the other reached up to sweetly cup her face.

Oliver and Serena turned to look at the brunette beside them and their stomachs knotted to see the look on his face.

A couple of the team snorted in amusement.

"Man! That's harsh!" One said to the blonde.

"McKenna….." The brunette choked.

Again the ravenette waved them off but Oliver couldn't stand by and watch any more.

"McKenna!" He shouted loudly.

Finally the Irish girl pulled away and turned an irritated expression on the group.

"What the ruddy hell is wrong with you!" She demanded. She opened her mouth to say something else but she froze and her face paled several shades as she stared in shock at the brunette.

"Darien..." She whispered, suddenly breathless.

The brunette stared for a minute but eventually stumbled back a few feet.

"I'm sorry guys..." He said, shocked. "Gonna have to skip practice... I don't feel so hot all of a sudden..."

"Wait!" McKenna yelled, reaching a hand out as the brunette turned and hastily left.

"Damn it!" She yelled, pulling out of Enrique's grasp as tears suddenly filled her eyes and her stomach knotted sickeningly.

"Kenna..." Enrique protested, reaching for her hand, but she shook him off and made for the ladder.

"I gotta chase him, Enrique!" She exclaimed guiltily.

"Kenna, I-" He stopped. "Okay... just... let me know if you get the chance to talk to him."

He had no idea what to think of this situation, it was a first for him. He wanted her to stay but, to see that look on her face...

"Just let me know, okay?

McKenna didn't reply as she climbed out of the pool and took off for the exit, pushing past all the people staring at her in the doorway. She burst into the hall and her head darted from side to side. Spotting the brunette a ways down the hall, she called out to him as she began to run.

"Darien, wait!" She yelled. He didn't stop and McKenna slipped and slid as her wet feet slid all over the floor. "Please!"

She'd almost caught up to him when she slipped on the glassen-like tiles and fell to her knees, wincing at the pain that instantly shot through them. Looking up at the brunette, the tears in her eyes thickened as she reached out to him.

"Please!" She sobbed, not really expecting him to turn around. "Just let me explain..."

However, to her surprise, the brunette did stop. The Irish girl's stomach lurched sickeningly as he turned to face her with an utterly heartbroken expression.

"Explain what? You picked Giancarlo. You just failed to...tell me." His eyes narrowed at first in anger but slowly released due to the pain in his chest. "I get it, McKenna…. I understand, honestly. I…. hope you two are happy together."

McKenna thought she was going to be sick.

"No... that's not-... It's not like that... I didn't mean for it to happen..."

She tried really hard not to let her tears fall, it felt like the hundredth time she'd cried in the past little while and she really didn't want to again. Besides it would seem so pathetic and she was so tired of being pathetic.

Instead she cradled her injured wrist to her chest and blinked back the tears as she stared up at the brunette, doing her best to ignore the throbbing in her knees.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered. "It only happened... just last night... I didn't mean to... I'm so sorry! I never wanted to hurt you, and I was going to tell you, honest!"

Darien's frown deepened.

"I... I thought...I really thought I had a chance. But...I don't know. I guess I always had this nagging feeling that... You never got over him, despite you seeming angry at him... I don't think I ever had a chance, did I? You're amazing McKenna. I really do hope...you two will be happy. No matter how I'm feeling right now, all I care is that you...that you're happy."

The brunette turned and began to walk away, his footsteps sounding like thunder in the silent, empty hall.

McKenna's tears spilled down her cheeks now and a tiny sob escaped her as she stared up at the brunette, a sickening feeling churning in her stomach.

"What I felt for you was real..." She said softly to his back, almost a whisper. He paused in his step but didn't turn to look at her. "It was... I've just loved him for so long..."

She closed her eyes and the tears continued to seep from under her closed lids.

"I'm so sorry..." She choked, lifting her hand to her lips to muffle her sobs. "Forgive me..."

"I-" He gulped. "I forgive you. I just... Hate knowing... I'll never be what you want… Cause what I felt for you...was real too."

That said the brunette continued on without another word or glance and when he was out of earshot, the ravenette broke down. She flopped to the floor, her head burying in her arms as she sobbed into them.

"McKenna!"

The sound of feet slapping against the floor met the Irish girl's ears and soon she was enveloped in a familiar embrace.

"Rena!" McKenna sobbed. "I'm horrid! I'm a horrid person!"

"You're not." Serena held her best to her. "You might feel that way now but you're not horrid. Shh... C'mon, let's get dried off and head back to our dorm."

"Whatta I always create all this drama fer meself for!" She sobbed, pulling away from her best and reaching up to scrub her eyes as the others approached and gathered around the two. "And yer only sayin that cause yer my best mate! Rena, what I did to that poor lad... I-"

She shook her head and bit her lip to forced back another sob, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"You think you're the only woman who has ever done that to a boy? Trust me, right now it feels horrid but once you learn to forgive yourself, you can stand and accept nothing will change. McKenna, you were going to break his heart either way. There was no way around it." Serena tipped McKenna's face so she could look her best friend in the eye.

McKenna closed her eyes to force back the rest of her tears and took a few deep breaths. She wasn't convinced, she still felt like the scum of the earth. But she knew that no matter what she said, her best friend would stand her ground; and even though she didn't agree with her, even though she knew she deserved to be hurting because it was nothing compared to what she'd done, she was still glad to have someone by her side.

"C'mon." Serena tugged at her. "Get up... let's go clean up..."

She knew her words meant virtually nothing at the moment. Yes, she knew it was a terrible feeling, and she did feel for the poor boy. But dear, sweet McKenna certainly hadn't meant to do anyone any harm. And although she did cause heartbreak for one person, Serena had a feeling that the brunette wasn't terribly surprised. Indeed, he'd probably seen it coming before they had. Besides, how could anyone honestly call it that bad when she'd suffered so much already, when she'd been hurt so many times, when she'd finally given in to her heart and feelings and _finally_ gotten the one and only thing she'd ever really wanted.

Real love.

Yes, her words were pretty useless just then, but McKenna was her best friend, her honorary sister. And even if it was all she could do, even if her words fell on deaf ears, she'd still be there for her. And she knew it would be appreciated in the end.

McKenna winced as she got to her feet with Serena's help, but she couldn't bring herself to complain because she still felt it was less then she deserved. She avoided everyone's gazes as she stood, turning away from them as she took the towel the blunette held out to her and wrapped it around her waist, fiddling with it. She felt like all her friend's gazes were boring into her back and it made her throat sear painfully and stomach churn sickeningly again to think of the expressions of disgust she was sure was on their faces.

"Kenna?" Charlotte approached her.

"M'fine..." The ravenette muttered. "Don' ... don' looket me..."

Charlotte opened her mouth to say something but Serena stopped her, shaking shook her head.

"Kenna... if you think we think less of you, don't." The blunette paused. "At least I don't... and I'm sure Char doesn't either."

The blonde nodded, trying to get McKenna to look at her.

"You can't help how you feel." Sinikka said softly. "Anyway, you weren't going out, right? You only went on a few dates. Not like you were cheating on him. Don't beat yourself up just because you couldn't return his feelings."

McKenna bit her cheek but didn't reply.

Johnny moved from beside the dark teen then and placed a hand on his friend's waist before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"He'll get over it." He whispered softly. "You did what you could. Cheer up, we're still here for you. 'Sides, you've still got someone who cares about you..."

The Scot placed a kiss to her cheek before moving past her and gesturing towards Sinikka, who nodded and followed him. She placed a hand on the ravenette's shoulder on the way past before leaving.

Johnny glanced at Enrique, but the blonde didn't notice, he couldn't take his eyes off the Irish girl and his expression was a mix of emotions.

He approached her, slowly. "Kenna..."

She cringed and reached up to hug herself.

"I-..." She started to apologise but realized she didn't really owe him one. Not really knowing what else to say she just bit her lip and turned her face away from him.

"Kenna..." Enrique placed his hands on her arms. He stood behind her and lowered his chin to her shoulder. "Look at me."

She chewed her cheek for a minute, hesitating, but eventually turned her face to look up over her shoulder at him.

"No one hates you." He whispered. "So please, don't hate yourself."

She frowned at him and for a minute she just stared, but after a while she exhaled sadly and turned around, wrapping her arms around his back and burying her face in his chest.

Enrique wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"No matter what, I'm sticking by you...even if you can't get out of this funk. I want you to know that I'm not going anywhere." His words were corny. He knew that. But it was the best he could do for her.

"OK..." She mumbled into his chest. She didn't want to let him go.

"Come on, let's leave them alone..." Robert said softly to his girlfriend, placing a hand on the small of her back. He led her away from the group, pausing only to place a hand on McKenna's shoulder and press a kiss to the crown of her head. He gave Enrique a nod and received one in return before leading his girlfriend away.

Enrique stooped to pick up his girlfriend and she wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling into his shoulder as he moved to leave.

"Take care, Kenna..." Oliver said softly. "Feel better, mon ami..."

Enrique gave his best a small smile at that.

"Aw..." Serena smiled, watching the two leave. "That was sweet."

"He's a good man to her. He'll make sure she won't be lonely."

"Good. I hate to see her in a funk for too long."

"Come, let us go dry off and find something to do." Oliver said, slipping an arm around his girlfriend's waist and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Hm… I can think of a few ways to occupy our time…"

Oliver raised an eyebrow as he led the girl on his arm away.

"Can you now?" He replied playfully. "And just what, may I ask, have you got in mind?"

Serena leaned up into his ear, whispering words private to his mind only.

The greenette blushed slightly but a smile came to his face.

"Well." He said simply, leaning down to press a fleeting kiss to her lips. "Let's see if we can make those... _thoughts_, a reality, shall we!"

* * *

"That was fun. We should defiantly do that again sometime." Charlotte mused, staring at her hair in the reflection of the mirror. She had to stop by her dorm to change out of her wet suit, pulling on a pair of sweatpants, a soft violet cotton Tee, and a lavender sweatshirt.

"It was." Sinikka said simply as she ran the brush through her hair. She was wearing a pair of black sweatpants, white tank and black zip-up sweater. "Plans for tonight?"

"Not sure." Charlotte smiled to herself. "I still want to spend time with Robert. But this place...it has its limits. Wish it was a school close to a city or something. Then we really could go out and have fun.

"I know what you mean." Sinikka said simply, putting her brush down. "I'm getting tired of the same old things over and over. I want to do something different."

Sinikka opened her mouth to speak again but a sound knock at the door interrupted her.

Exchanging a look, Charlotte turned away from her best and went to answer the door.

"Hey beautiful." Johnny's grin was a mile long. "Can we come in for a sec?"

Sinikka raised an eyebrow at the Scot whom was at the door and looked between him and Robert standing beside him. What sort of greeting was that for your best friend's girlfriend? Looking to Charlotte, the dark teen waited to see her reaction.

"Excuse me?" Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Did you just-"

"Yes I did." Johnny got elbowed by Robert. "Ow, what?"

"May we come in?" Robert glared at Johnny.

"S-sure? Though I am wondering what you're up to." Charlotte eyeballed Johnny.

"We wanna know if you're up for some fun tonight." Johnny grabbed a desk chair, sitting in it backwards.

"We were just talking about that actually." Sinikka replied, crossing her arms and legs and leaning back in the chair to look at him. "What did you have in mind?"

Johnny smirked as he rested his arms on the back of the chair.

"There's a boat tonight." He said simply. Sinikka lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Is that a fact?" She asked sarcastically. "There are a lot of boats around. What's your point?"

"My point, Ms. Sarcasm;" Johnny continued, looking at her. "Is that we're going to be on it. The four of us."

"What?" Charlotte looked up. "What do you mean, we're getting on a boat?"

Her eyes looked over to Robert. "Just what the heck did you two plan?"

Robert's expression was straight as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"It's not really a plan as such, more like an idea." He said casually, but there was a mischievous glint in his eye. "How soon can you two be ready?"

"That depends on what we're getting ready for." Sinikka replied bluntly. Robert smiled at that.

"For a good time."

"What kind of a good time?" Charlotte asked.

Robert chuckled.

"How soon can you be ready?" He repeated.

"Hmmm, it shouldn't take us too long." Charlotte looked at Sinikka. "What do you think?"

"Half an hour." She said simply, turning a suspicious look on the two boys.

"Great!" Johnny said slapping his hands down on the back of the chair and getting to his feet again. "Cause we leave in forty-five!"

That said the redhead made his way towards the door.

Robert smirked and un-coiled himself before pushing off the wall and following his best out the door.

Charlotte blinked, staring at where the boys had just left.

"What do you think?" She asked a second time.

Sinikka stared at the door for a moment with narrowed eyes but eventually she closed her eyes and smirked.

"I think we just got our wish." She said in amusement.

"Okay..." Charlotte laughed. "But I don't know where they plan on taking us. That just makes it hard to figure out what to wear."

"Wear what makes you feel good." Sinikka replied, getting up to go through her closet.

Charlotte thought for a second. If they were heading on a boat to the mainland, then she had to look like a night on the town. Charlotte dug through the closet and her drawers. She finally decided on a pink top that crisscrossed across the front and went straight down the back. She found the waist belt that went with it. A pair of shiny black straight leg pants would go well with it. She cheered when her slick neon pink stilettos were found. The outfit look so different then her usual evening wear, Charlotte mused, pulling at her hair.

After some teasing and yanking, she tucked her long strands up and under with the rest of her bangs and a few strands around her face. She pushed some of them back with a black headband, causing some of them to curl around the crown of her head. With a bit of mascara, shadow, and lipstick, she looked ready to head out to a night club.

She twirled around.

"Very nice." Sinikka praised as she looked at her friend's reflection in the mirror.

Sinikka finished running the straightener through her hair and pulled it back at the sides, leaving a right-sided bang and the rest long. She herself had decided on a red bikini top with a black t-shirt over-top. It was all ripped across the front and came just a few inches below her chest. A pair of ripped and distressed denims hung nicely from her hips, along with a red belt and a black studded one. On her feet were a pair of tall white pointed boots with black straps. For something different she had a pair of black gloves on, fingerless except for the thumb and index finger. To complete the outfit she also wore a few thick black and studded bracelets on her left arm and a pair of red and black earrings in her ears.

After applying some black eye make-up and sheer rosy gloss she was all finished.

"Guess that about does it." Sinikka said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"It's been roughly thirty-five minutes, do you think-"

Once again cutting her off, a knock sounded at the door for a second time.

"There they are." Charlotte walked up to the door.

She opened it to Johnny and Robert.

Johnny was leaning against the door frame with crossed arms and a smirk. He opened his mouth to speak but Robert cut him off.

"Looks like you're ready." He said with a smile, subtly looking her over. "Very nice..."

"Not so bad yourself." She smiled at him.

Robert was dressed in a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top few buttons undone. Over top he was wearing stylish grey buttoned vest. His pair of black jeans fit him nicely, and a pair of grey and white expensive looking sneakers completed the outfit.

"_You look really nice."_ Charlotte thought, trying not to lick her lips.

"What's the hold up?! Damn it, I'll never understand what takes women so damned long to get ready!" Johnny poked his head into the room. His jaw dropped at the sight of his date.

"You look..."

Sinikka raised an eyebrow at him, trying to resist a smirk.

"Is there an end to that sentence or did you drop more than your jaw?" She replied bluntly.

"Yeah. Maybe. Damn…." Johnny kicked his ankle. "You look great..."

He might have dropped more than his jaw. He wasn't sure. He couldn't feel the blood pumping into his head. He was sure it was supposed to be.

Sinikka stood up and turned around, allowing the smirk to appear now that no one could see her face, and proceeded to insert the necessary things into her back pockets. When she was finished, she grabbed her new room key and clipped it to her bracelet this time for safe keeping.

"Thanks." She said simply, turning around to face the Scot again as she adjusted her bracelets.

Truth was; he looked damn good himself but there was no way she was going to tell him that.

The Scot was wearing a red shirt with a black blazer over top, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He was also wearing a pair of dark blue denims and a pair of scruffy old looking black sneakers. A thick black band on his wrist completed the look.

_"Mmmm..."_ Sinikka hummed in her head. _"I could absolutely get used to this..."_

"Jonathan..." Robert poked forcefully into the Scotsman side.

"Ow, right. C'mon you two. Quietly."

The door to their dorm room was shut and the four made their way out of the girls' dorm. The real question was how were they going to sneak out of the school, past the guards, and to the boat?

"Follow me." Johnny whispered, snatching Sinikka's hand and waving the others onward with the other.

The redhead led them down the halls, stopping them when someone came and motioning them onwards when they were gone.

"_He really is too good at this..."_ Sinikka thought. Though she couldn't deny that it was definitely ridiculously attractive. What was it that was always so alluring about the rebels?

"Hang on a sec..." The redhead said, stopping them around the corner again. They heard the footsteps of a guard walking towards them and Johnny reached into his pocket to withdraw a large, round black ball. Crouching down, he rolled it across the hall and the four watched as it entered the next corridor. When it stopped, it emitted a loud crack, followed by several more sounding like gunshots in the empty halls.

"Quick! Over there!" One of the guards shouted loudly to his two partners as the three of them took off towards the sounds.

"Kay, move!" Johnny hissed.

The four quickly made it out of the hallway. Johnny smirked, finding the hidden door. He quickly plastered himself against the wall, urging the other three to make a move out.

"Go, go, go!" He whispered forcefully.

Sinikka gave him a look on the way out but said nothing as she brushed past him. When the other two were out as well, the Scot took the dark girl's hand in his again.

"Should be pretty smooth sailing from here on out." He said quietly. "Long as we stick to the shadows. That was the easy part."

"Easy part?" Sinikka repeated. "What the hell is the hard part?"

Johnny turned a grin on her, just barely visible in the near darkness.

"Sneaking onto the boat."

The redhead continued to lead the way, followed by Robert and Charlotte into the darkness.

"Valdimar is one hell of bastard when it comes to security. He says it's to keep us safe. It's more like to keep us from leaving." Johnny whispered.

"So what's the deal with this boat anyway?" Sinikka asked. "And why do we have to sneak on board?"

"Cause we don't have clearance to leave." Johnny told her.

"I thought anyone who was blue blood could come and go as they pleased." Charlotte spoke up.

"Not exactly..." Johnny grumbled.

"It's a freight ship." Robert filled in. "It delivers supplies to the island every two to three weeks up until around Christmas. After that, no one gets in or out, it's impossible. Winter break is usually our last and only chance to get off the island until well after spring. Since the ships are making their last trips now, we figured tonight would be a good night to go."

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Sinikka muttered. "So we're going to stow away on a freight ship? For what?"

"To make it to the main land, of course." Johnny replied with a grin. "We're gonna party! Don't worry, we'll catch it before it comes back. It usually makes another trip back sometime around five am. We'll be back in plenty of time for Monday classes Miss perfect!"

Sinikka rolled her eyes at him but made no further comment.

"There, I see the docks up ahead." Robert said, pointing. "We should-"

"You! What are you doing?! Stop right there!"

"Busted!" Johnny exclaimed with a huge grin. "Run!"

The four of them ran away from the security guard. He let off his whistle, signing two others.

The freight boat was just up ahead but with all the commotion, it wouldn't be long until the other security would catch them.

"_Well isn't this just fun."_ Charlotte thought, running. She was amazed she was able to keep up in her heels.

Johnny looked around frantically before spotting an escape route. Nudging Robert he gestured to a large crate easily ten by twelve in size, and the German nodded.

"This way!" Johnny said, tugging Sinikka's hand. He pulled them between a long row of boxes and into the shadows. Jumping up onto a few smaller crates, the boys reached down and grabbed the girl's hands, hoisting them up. They then lifted them up and the girls crawled into the large crate before the boys hauled themselves up and joined them. Johnny reached out and closed the lid to the crate, casting them into complete darkness.

The four waited, panting and hearts racing in silence as they listened carefully. Soon enough the pounding of footsteps approached and died out.

Sinikka leaned back against the side of the crate, panting.

"I hope you plan on making this worth it." She warned.

"Don't worry. It will be." Johnny chuckled. "We'll have a great time!"

After a few moments, there was a loud bang, followed by some beeping. Suddenly the crate began to rock and move. Robert got up and carefully lifted the lid to peer outside. He grinned to see them lifting off the dock and being swung onto the boat.

"Looks like we found our boarding tickets as well." He said with a smirk, lowering the lid again and settling back in. "All we have to do now is wait."

"Get cozy girls, the ride won't be too bad." Johnny smirked.

Charlotte couldn't stop her heart. It had been pounding since they agreed to the whole idea of sneaking out. She wasn't normally a rebellious one, but this defiantly took the cake.

She leaned against Robert, settling next to him.

"Hope it's not too long."

"Little better than an hour." Johnny said casually, stretching out and placing his hands behind his head.

Sinikka sighed at that.

"At least the crates are empty." She said optimistically, reaching down and picking up a handful of shredded paper. She felt her skin crawling as she peered into the darkness, trying in vain to see something, anything. The thought of sitting in complete and utter darkness for a whole hour was horrifying. "As _wonderful_ as this is though, does _anyone_ have a God damned light?!"

"Oh here." Johnny didn't forget about Sinikka being afraid of the dark. He pulled out a light from his jacket pocket.

Sinikka snatched the light, which ended up being the Scot's cell phone, and hung on to it like a life line.

"Thanks..." She muttered, looking away from him.

"Here..." He scooted closer, wrapping an arm around her and whispering in her ear. "It'll be okay. I didn't forget... you'll be fine."

"I'm not a child." She replied irritably, feeling her face flush as she thought of Charlotte and Robert across the box. She didn't like being afraid and she didn't want to be reminded of her irrational fear. "Don't talk to me like I am. I don't need your consoling..."

Johnny frowned in the dark.

"I'm not... I'm talking to the girl I care about, who just so happens to have a fear of something." Johnny placed his forehead against hers. "It's okay."

Sinikka sighed again and shifted her eyes to the side but said nothing more.

Across the way, Robert cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, how much of Iceland have you ladies actually seen?" He asked conversationally. "Have you been to the mainland?"

"Just from the airport. Not much else." Charlotte spoke up.

Johnny grinned and lifted his head. He then reached out and gently lowered Sinikka's wrist so the cell she was holding cast a faint glow around the entire crate now instead of just her face.

"Then this should be fun." He said, prying one of the dark girl's hands from the cell to hold in his. He subtly gave it a gentle squeeze as he spoke again. "The mainland here, all along the coast, is amazing. The people are awesome, though they're a bit hard to understand sometimes, and the food is fantastic! But the clubs are the best!"

"They better be or else we just escaped via freight for no reason." Charlotte giggled.

"Trust me. We're going to have a blast!"

An hour went by quickly and soon enough they reached the docks to the main island. Johnny grinned like a fool. "

"We made it! C'mon, we don't have much time before someone on the ship spots us."

Robert lifted the lid again and the four climbed out. Crouching low, they snuck off the ship from a back ramp and ran, not stopping until they were a good ways from the dock. Now finally safe, they stopped and Johnny spread his arms wide.

"Ladies, welcome to Iceland!"

"Huh, looks different at night." Charlotte awed at how the city lights glittered off the cold shores. She grinned, feeling free from whatever it was she was feeling. Cabin fever? Maybe. She didn't care. She was going to have fun!

"C'mon, we'll grab a taxi and head out to one of the hottest night clubs. We'll treat you girls to really good time!" Johnny grinned.

Doing just that, Johnny whistled loudly, successfully flagging down a taxi. Getting in the front seat, the other three climbed into the back. The Scot then spoke some quick words in the local tongue, completely bewildering the two girls, and they were on their way.

"I didn't know you spoke Icelandic." Sinikka said, admittedly impressed.

"Eh, enough to get me by." The redhead said dismissively. "Most of the bluebloods at the school do. Rob there is fluent in it."

Robert gave a single shouldered shrug as he looked out the window.

"One of a few." He replied casually. "It's quite useful."

The driver had them flying through the busy nightlife of the city. Charlotte and Sinikka gazed out the window, studying the neon lights and the people dressed in between fashionable and rich to street clothes to anything in between. Soon, the taxi was pulling up to the curb of the sidewalk outside a nightclub with flashing neon blue and white lights.

"What's this place called?" Sinikka inquired, looking at the pretty foreign words on the sign.

"I think in English it translates to... The Siren's Call, or something like that." Johnny said absently, paying the driver and getting out.

"It's one of the hottest spots in the city." Robert informed them, getting out and offering a hand to Charlotte.

Charlotte stepped out, gazing at the neon lit black glass building. "Interesting."

When was the last time she'd gone out to a place like this and had fun?

Never. She'd never really been to a high end nightclub.

"One problem." Sinikka said bluntly. "How the hell are we getting in? You two might be old enough but Char and I are out of luck."

"Relax, the club knows us." Johnny shrugged, offering his arm to her. "Just let us do all the talking."

Sinikka snorted her opinion of that but said nothing as she allowed the boys to lead them up to the doors, staring at the long line of people they surpassed on the way to the door. Noting the deathly glares they were getting, she exchanged a look with Charlotte.

"We're going to get busted, aren't we?" Charlotte whispered to Sinikka.

She was not comfortable about the evil eyes they were getting from the people in the long line, especially the women dressed a lot more trendy then the two of them were.

"Probably." Sinikka replied bluntly. "But what's the worst that can happen? We get kicked out?"

"Would you two quit worrying?" Johnny insisted.

"You'll be fine." Robert said calmly as they finally reached the front doors.

The man at the door was an average looking man from Norway. The two brutes on either side of him suggested that he may be the man with the checklist but they were the force behind putting people in their place. He looked unamused, hearing the foot steps approach him.

"What can I do for you gentleman?" He didn't look up from his clipboard.

"Jurgen and McGregor, plus two." Robert said, his head held high as he looked down his nose at the man.

The man in question looked up and eyed the boys for a minute before turning to the girls. While Sinikka could possibly pass for a few years older than she actually was, petite Charlotte was much more questionable. There the man's gaze lingered suspiciously for a long while until Robert cleared his throat in annoyance, causing the man to look back at him.

"Problem?" He asked importantly. "I think you'll find we're on the list. As usual."

The man shot Charlotte another suspicious gaze before sighing irritably and waving a hand.

"Yes, yes, I know you're on the list you impertinent brat." He said irritably, waving a hand at the bouncers. "Just get in and get out of my sight. I'm not in the mood for your attitudes tonight."

Johnny smirked in amusement as one of the large bouncers reached down and unhooked the rope across the path, gesturing the four inside.

The four walked into the club. The walls were black. The large floors were a combination of white and black with faded blue neon behind the bar. A large picture of a woman with long flowing hair sitting on rock was mounted over a large part of the sitting area. A very unique looking light fixture hung over it, reminding them of ice and sea. The music was pumping fiercely to some euro techno beat.

"Amazing!" Charlotte could barely hear quite yet due to the loud music.

She loved it. The music. The interior. Everything. It was something she would crave to have back home. They had their night clubs but nothing this fancy.

"Wow..." Sinikka said, unheard by the others. But Johnny didn't miss the slightly awed expression on her face when he turned to look at her and it made him smirk.

"So, what first?" The dark teen asked over the music.

"Drinks." The Scot said in a 'duh' tone.

"Hello boys!" The bartender working knew the two bluebloods. "Snuck out again, hm? You know, I've still got that betting pool that one day that old coot Lucifer is going to catch you two!"

"Heh. Not in this lifetime, doll." Johnny smirked, leaning an elbow on the bar as he gave the pretty brunette a look. "You know what we want. And give us a Purple Haze and Tequila sunrise too."

"Comin' right up, hun!" She said thickly with a wink.

Charlotte made a face at the exchange and Sinikka simply stared, making no comment but not looking overly impressed either.

"I guess this isn't the first time you've done this." Charlotte stared more then asked.

Johnny snorted in amusement and Robert smiled, an amused expression on his face as well.

"Hardly." The German replied with a chuckle. "We've been here a few times before."

The bartender returned then and Johnny gave her a wink as he paid her.

"Thanks, Viv!" He picked up a colorful purple drink and handed it to Charlotte, then handed the other orange and red one to Sinikka. There was an amber beer for himself and a golden beer for Robert.

Sinikka eyed the drink for a minute, giving it a tiny experimental sip. Finding she liked it, she began swirling her straw around as she gave the Scot a look.

"You're friendly enough with the staff." She said casually, but Johnny didn't miss the slight edge to her voice.

"What, not-" He reached out and placed a hand on hers to stop her stirring. "Don't stir it, you'll ruin it. And as I was saying; not jealous are ya?"

Sinikka snorted humorlessly and turned away from him.

"What's that taste like?" She asked Charlotte, who was eyeing her drink the way her friend had been.

Robert smiled and slipped an arm around her waist.

"There are actually four different kinds of rum in that." He said with a small laugh.

"Wonderful." Sinikka said sarcastically. "So you're feeding me tequila and her a multitude of rums. Something you're trying to tell us boys?

Charlotte stopped in mid sip at Sin's words, eyeballing them both.

She knew when Sinikka was being sarcastic but something bugged her about the alcohol pushed into her hands.

Johnny rolled his eyes and Robert looked stunned.

"Lighten up." The redhead said in slight annoyance. "No one held a knife to your throat. If you don't want it, don't drink it."

"We're not trying to get you drunk to take advantage of you." Robert said bluntly, outright saying it. "I know that's what you're getting at."

"I wasn't getting at anything." Sinikka replied simply, taking another sip of her drink. "I just asked a question; you came to that conclusion all on your own."

"My God you're maddening!" Johnny said in exasperation. "You'd drive a monk insane!"

Why was he always attracted to the pain-in-the-asses?

But attracted he was. Very.

"Anyway." Robert said dismissively. "Let's take it upstairs shall we? At least until everyone winds down a little."

The girls were escorted by their dates to a small staircase away from the rest of the public. A security man was keeping an eye out for anyone who wasn't VIP. He gave a stern nod to Robert and Johnny, speaking lowly into his receiver.

"Clear." The security man smiled at them. "Jürgen, McGregor, good to see you two again. Anything I can do for you, gentlemen?"

"No thank you, Jorge. We're good to go." Robert gave the man a small smile.

"Alright, just let me know if you do. Ladies, have a good night." The man gives a small nod to them.

"Good old Jorge. If anyone can get us out of a rut, it's him." Johnny grinned.

"I'm guessing he's done before, right?" Charlotte teased.

"Oh you have no idea- " Robert cut Johnny off before he could say anything else.

The VIP area was a large upstairs with many rooms. The main room was a very classic yet fun looking area. There was a pool table in one corner lining one wall with a view of a large wall aquarium. Casino slots dinged and buzzed in a far corner behind a red curtain. A foosball table made out of glass and iron lined against another wall with wall to wall windows that lead to a deck outside to view the city. At the very back, a black stage with silk curtains held a karaoke bar. Long low black and white sitting tables and counters lined everywhere for the guests to be comfortable. There was another hallway with thick white gauze curtains that lead to a place that read 'Private' and 'Do Not Disturb'.

Charlotte raised her eyebrow at that hallway. She knew what it was for. It was for the ViPs to have some alone time with their dates. She just turned away from that, staring at the amazing view of the Icelandic capital.

"Now then. Anything catch your eye, ladies?" Robert asked politely.

"Actually, yes." Sinikka replied. Robert turned a questioning look on her. "The pool tables. It's been a long time."

"Ah, that's a good idea." The German said with a smile.

"Isn't it though?" She said simply. She then turned to the blonde beside her. "How about a game, Char?"

A little taken aback, Robert gave the dark teen a surprised look. Johnny just grinned in amusement.

"I can do that." The dark teen said. She placed her drink on a nearby table before approaching the bar across the room. After getting a set of balls from the bartender, a light came on at a table near Charlotte and Sinikka returned to set up. After choosing a stick each, the game started.

Johnny leaned against the table holding Sinikka's drink and lifted his glass to his lips as he watched. He was impressed when his date made a perfect break, sinking two solids.

"Guess I'm low." She said absently moving to take her first shot.

Beside the redhead, Robert was eying the dark girl wearily, making Johnny laugh.

"Oh easy up will ya." he said with a laugh. "Come on let's have a game of foose."

"Fine..." Robert gave one last look to the girls before following Johnny over to the foosball table.

"I'm not worrying." The German muttered. "I'm just... we're supposed to be doing things together..."

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Man, we're here til five am and we just got here. There's lots of time to spend with them. Now knock it off, you're getting on my nerves!" He smirked then. "'Sides, it's easy enough to kick your ass as it is, don't be all distracted and take away the challenge all together."

"Is that so?" Robert put down the drink, "let's see once I'm done planting your sorry face into the ground, McGregor."

"Bring it!"

The girls paused at their game when they heard noises on the other side of the room. Charlotte chuckled at the look of murder in their eyes as the boys tried to kicked each others asses at foozeball.

"Makes me wonder what they would actually do with a real soccer ball."

Sinikka straightened up from her position and a thoughtful look came across her face at that.

"That... I might actually pay to see..." She said truthfully, the image of the two boys and their two friends coming to mind in soccer uniforms. Oddly enough, she liked the idea, it was kinda sexy.

Shaking her head slightly, Sinikka smirked and leaned down again, taking aim.

"I guess we'll never know." She said casually taking her shot and sinking two more balls. When she shot again, the ball this time bounced off the corner pocket, teetering on the edge but not going in.

She straightened and placed a hand on her hip, the other holding her pool stick.

"Your turn." She said casually.

Charlotte chuckled. She bend down, taking aim. She closed her eyes for a second, trying to pace herself.

With a tap, the ball went into the pocket.

"YES!"

Charlotte giggled.

"Finally get a chance to maybe win."

Sinikka smiled in amusement.

"You're not too bad, give yourself some credit." She looked around at the balls on the table thoughtfully. "How about some pointers?"

Sinikka laid her stick against the table and moved around to help her friend.

Across the room, Johnny cheered loudly as he scored on his friend.

"That's five to three." He said cockily.

"Not for long!" Robert insisted, dropping the ball back onto the table. The play was frantic for a few moments until finally Johnny's hands weren't quick enough and Robert scored. He looked up then with a cocky smirk of his own.

"Ha! You were saying!" He said triumphantly. But Johnny wasn't paying attention. He was starring transfixed at something across the room. Robert furrowed his brows.

"What on earth are you staring at?" He asked, turning around to see. He froze when he spotted the girls across the way.

Charlotte was leaned over the pool table, taking aim, and Sinikka was leaned over her, arms around the girl, probably showing her some special move. The blonde was looking up at her, nodding with interest at whatever the dark girl was saying. Sinikka gestured back to the table and Charlotte looked back as well, a dark hand lifted, pointing to a ball and Charlotte nodded again. Sinikka then wrapped her hands around Charlotte's to reposition them on the stick and help her aim. She stood up and the blonde took her shot, performing a skillful combo and sinking three of her balls in one go. Charlotte stood up and cheered, a huge grin on her face as she turned to hug her best. Sinikka laughed and hugged her back.

"God that's hot as hell..." Johnny muttered.

Robert opened his mouth a few times, each time closing it again for no words came.

The boys shook their heads.

"Uh yea.. tie." Johnny replied, trying to regain control over his hormones.

Sinikka lifted an eyebrow at them and crossed her arms with a frown.

She looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes to see a few waitresses in horribly short skirts walking around carrying trays of drinks.

"Something catch your eye, McGregor?" She asked with an unamused expression

Robert lifted his fist to his mouth for an awkward cough.

"You could say that." He muttered to himself under his breath.

"How about we do something together? That way we don't get too distracted with...other things." Charlotte put down the pool stick.

"Karaoke anyone?"

Sinikka gave her a look that clearly said she was insane.

"You're kidding, right?" She said bluntly.

Sinikka moved to retrieve her glass.

"You'd better buy me a helluva lot more of these." She said simply, lifting it to her lips for a sip. Before she could taste it however, it was snatched out of her hands. Looking up, she glared at the Scot before her.

"Hey!" She protested. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're the one who bought it for me!"

"Haven't you ever been clubbing before?" The Scot asked. "You've had that there for the past half an hour, not paying attention to it. You can't drink that now."

Sinikka gave him a look and Robert spoke up.

"Don't ever leave your drink unattended." He said simply. "It's all too easy for someone to slip something into it without you noticing."

The two girls exchanged a look with each other at that.

Sinikka sighed irritably but said nothing else. Johnny rolled his eyes but there was a smirk on his face.

"I'll pay this time." Robert said, leaving to fetch the drinks.

Sinikka turned to Johnny then and noted the glass in his hands. Narrowing her eyes at it, she realized it was a different shape then before.

"Just how many have you had while we were playing anyway?"

Johnny shrugged and took another swig of his beer.

"I duno... three or four." He said simply. "I'm fine, don't sweat it."

Sinikka was reminded of a certain party not-so-long-ago and opened her mouth to comment but Robert returned and handed out the drinks he'd bought.

"Thank you," Charlotte took hers, sipping it, "Mmm...you got me strawberry this time."

"Too many and you'll be tipsy." Johnny poked Charlotte playfully in the nose.

"Well we hardly got to drink any of the other one." Sinikka pointed out, accepting the same drink as before from Robert. "Thank you."

Johnny raised an eyebrow at her.

"You actually like that?"

Sinikka gave him a confused look. "Yea? Did you expect me not to?"

"Yes actually." The redhead replied. "I kinda bought it for a joke. Tequila is powerful stuff it's called 'poison' for a reason. Personally, I hate it! It burns and tastes like hairspray!"

"Then I guess your joke backfired." Sinikka replied simply, taking another sip. "And it does not taste like hairspray."

Johnny stared at the drink then at Sinikka. The girl could handle tequila? He wondered if she could handle whiskey. Now that was a powerful drink!

"I like see what you'll think of whiskey. Powerful stuff. Was told that it taste like paint thinner." He smirked.

"Tequila is ten times more potent than whiskey." She said pointedly. "And as for whiskey, it all depends on what kind you have and what you mix it with - if you mix it. Come now Johnny, I thought you Scots were supposed to be able to hold your own?"

"She has a point, my friend." Robert spoke up.

"Gah-I-You-You don't-" Johnny couldn't find the words.

"I believe she made him speechless," Charlotte giggled.

"Well looks like there really is a first time for everything." She said, turning away from them and scanning the area as she sipped. She'd drained over half of her glass before speaking again.

"Well, now what?"

"Well drink up!" Johnny said, lifting his hands and tipping both girls drinks up to their mouths. They choked, trying to gulp it down, and glared at The Scot, coughing and sputtering when he let them lower the glasses. Sinikka's glass was now empty and Charlotte's was a little less then half-full.

"Atta girl!" Johnny said slapping both girls' backs. "Another one down and you two show be good to go!"

"Excuse me?" Sinikka said, placing down her now empty glass. "Ready for what?"

"Well you said if you got more drinks down you'd do karaoke!"

"I was being sarcastic!" She argued.

"Awe not goin back on yer word are ya?"

"No." She said, crossing her arms. "I can't go back on something I never said... or meant at the very least."

Sinikka felt a vein throbbing in her forehead.

"I say keep talking and you'll see how feisty I can be." She growled. She then turned towards Charlotte. "Come with me?"

She gestured towards the bar.

"No." Sinikka replied wearily. "I just needed to walk away..."

They approached the bar and Sinikka eyed the multitude of bottles lining the back of the wall.

"Do a shot with me?"

Sinikka said nothing else as she lifted a hand to flag down a bartender.

"What can you make with tequila and that creamy stuff?"

The handsome blonde man gave her a slightly amused expression.

"Well, there's a pre-mixed drink called Baja Rosa." He informed her. "It has tequila in it and it looks and kinda tastes like strawberry milkshake."

"Great." Sinikka said simply. "Two please."

"Sure thing, gorgeous."

In record time he returned with a pink and purple bottle and two shot glasses. The girls watched as he poured them the shots and slid them across the bar for them. Sinikka thanked him and lifted both glasses, handing one to Charlotte.

"Bottoms up." She said bluntly clinking glasses with her.

Charlotte smiled. "Bottoms up."

Sinikka licked her lips and held her glass out in front of her, starring at it. So far her drinking record was one-one; one drink and one shot. She wanted another, she wanted to see what the fuss was about, if it really was as hard to resist as they claimed, if it really was easy to lose control, if it really was as dangerous as they said...

But she was afraid too.

She'd seen what alcohol could do, what it could turn people into.

In the end she shook her head. She was young and she was with friends, and damn it she wanted to know. If it ended up being a mistake, then it was her mistake to make.

Sinikka placed her glass down and looked back to the bartender, who smiled at them both.

"Another one ladies?" He asked. Sinikka nodded.

"Another."

"Coming right up." The bartender spoke, giving them each another shot.

"You got to-"

"Put it on their tab. We're their dates." Charlotte told him, pointing to Robert and Johnny at the foozeball table.

"Cheers!" Sinikka said, a small smile coming to her lips.

The girls knocked the shots back and slammed them down on the table, laughing.

"One more!" Sinikka said. The bartender leaned his arms on the bar and smiled at the girls.

"You don't drink much do you?" He said with a chuckle. Sinikka smiled at him.

"Is t that obvious?" She said playfully.

"Very." He teased back. "Let me make a suggestion."

The girls watched as he poured them a new shot, this one consisting of a creamy substance, clear blue and clear yellow liquids. He slid these across the bar to them like the others.

"Try this one instead." He suggested. "It's a lot tastier and will be a lot nicer to you ladies then the tequilla."

The two eyed the shot before taking it back, both licking their lips.

"Mmmm..." Sinikka hummed. "What is it?"

"Angels kiss." He replied kindly, giving them both a wink. "Consider me inspired after seeing your lovely faces."

"It's deliciously lovely." Charlotte sighed happily.

"You two enjoying yourselves?" Robert's voice pop up behind them.

"Extremely." Sinikka said, smiling at the blonde bartender. He smiled back at her.

"Don't worry, Rob, I'm takin' care of 'em." He said, giving the girls another playful wink.

"I'm sure you are, Dian." Robert replied half amused, half weary. "Come on you two, I think you've had enough shots for a while."

He noted Charlotte's half empty drink and Sinikka's empty one and looked back to the blonde.

"Give them another drink each and then don't serve them for at least another few hours!" He said, only half joking.

Dian laughed and retrieved the drinks for the girls, handing to them and receiving cheerful thank yous in return.

"You're very welcome ladies. It's been a pleasure!"

Robert placed his hands on the girl's backs and turned them around.

"Come on you two. Thanks again Dian, we'll settle the bill later, as usual."

"Not a problem, guy. Have fun!"

Robert gave him a nod before leading the girls away.

"Are you up for karaoke now, Sin?" Charlotte giggled.

"Mmmmm... no." She said bluntly popping her straw into her mouth and drinking. She then got a mischievous look in her eye. "Maybe I'll be motivated if Robert and Johnny sing first."

"C'mon, Rob! Let's show these wimps how it's done!"

"Wha-?!" Johnny grabbed the German's arm and dragged him towards the stage. Robert tred to pull away but the redhead was too strong, so instead he chugged back his beer and placed the empty glass on a nearby table as they passed.

The two stumbled onto the stage and Johnny nearly tripped over the kerokee machine as he approached the screen to make his selection. Roberts eyes widened and he tried to change the song choice but he was too slow and it started anyway.

As the song started and Sinikka spit out her drink, choking with laughter.

"No way!"

"Are they planning on singing Queen?" Charlotte half cackled the question, "Oh God, Princes of the Universe?! Are we having a Highlander moment?!"

Johnny grinned and the song started.

"Here we are, born to be kings, we're Princes of the Universe! Here we are, fighting to survive, in a world with the darkest powers, Heh."

"Go boys! Woo!" Charlotte cheered, laughing.

Robert groaned.

"I hate you," He whispered to Johnny.

"Yeah yeah." He waved him off.

"And here we are, we're the princes of the universe. Here we belong, fighting for survival. We've come to be the rulers of you all!"

Johnny tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he belted out the words.

"I am immortal, I have inside me blood of kings - yeah – yeah. I have no rival, no man can be my equal. Take me to the future of you all!"

The girls snorted with laughter as they clapped along. A small crowd had gathered around the stage now and this only seemed to fuel the cocky Scot on.

Nudging his partner hard in the ribs, Robert sighed heavily, his face flushing slightly before awkwardly clearing his throat and carrying on with the next verse.

"I didn't know he could sing." Charlotte mused, hearing him carry on the next verse of the song.

"Born to be kings, Princes of the Universe," Robert sung, "Fighting free..."

Johnny join him in on the chorus. "Got your world in our hands."

"We're here for love and we'll make a stand." Johnny had to change a few lyrics around just for the enjoyment of the two beautiful young ladies they had to entertain.

Charlotte was giggling madly.

_No man could understand._

_My power is in my own hand_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, people talk about you_

_People say you've had your day_

_I'm a man that will go far_

_Fly the moon and reach for the stars_

_With my sword and head held high_

_Got to pass the test first time – yeah_

_Sinikka smiled in spite of herself and shook her head._

Seeing that the crowd seemed to be enjoying it, some of them even singing along, Robert felt his confidence grow and he straightened now. Seeing this JOhnny grinned wide as they both sang next.

_I know that people talk about me - I hear it every day_

_But I can prove them wrong 'cos I'm right first time_

_Yeah, yeah, alright, let's go, let's go, ha haa_

_Yeah, watch this man fly, wooh_

_Bring on the girls - c'mon - c'mon - c'mon_

_Here we are - here we are_

_Born to be kings, we're the princes of the universe_

_Here we belong_

_Born to be kings, princes of the universe_

_Fighting and free, got your world in my hand_

_I'm here for your love and I'll make my stand_

_We were born to be princes of the universe of the universe of the universe_

_of the universe of the universe_

Johnny threw his arm around his best's shoulders and Robert's arm went around his as they belted out the words to the song.

Sinikka and Charlotte were beside themselves with enjoyment. It wasn't that the two couldn't sing - amazingly in fact, they weren't half bad, it was just knowing that come morning they were likely to be embarrassed as hell over the fools they'd made of themselves.

"I'm a bit disappointed." Sinikka said playfully. "They're actually not bad. I was hoping for a little more humor but, this works, I guess."

"I was hoping on it too." Charlotte followed her eyes to her boyfriend, "but I can take him being not half bad to hilariously awful any day. We're lucky to have those two."

"Yea..." Sinikka said softly, sipping her drink again, eyes not leaving the two.

Johnny threw out his arms as he sang. Beside him Robert's eyes were closed, hands clutching the mic as they both belted out the final words.

"We were born to be Princes of the Universe... of the universe... of the Universe!"

Johnny dropped the mic to the floor, holding out his arms with a flourish. The two threw their arms around each other again, their others spread wide and bowed together. The crowd all erupted into loud applause and the two bowed again, hamming it up a little before finally climbing off the stage.

"You two are amazingly dorky, you know that? Good job." Charlotte grinned.

"Heh. That, ladies, is how it's done." Johnny said cockily, crossing his arms and leaning against a chair. The chair tipped and he fell, but he quickly bounced back up again like nothing ever happened.

"Ahem." He said awkwardly, crossing his arms and grinning again.

"Thank you." Robert said much more civilly, a huge grin on his face as well. "So, what song will you ladies be singing?"

"I'm sure we'll find something to amuse you two with. Don't worry." Charlotte chuckled. She gives Robert a quick peck on the lips before heading up to the stage with Sinikka.

"Any suggestions?" Charlotte looked to Sinikka.

"There was this one girl band that used to be popular back home years ago..." The dark teen replied, absently swirling her drink in her hand as she scrolled through the song list. Eventually she spotted one she knew and pointed to the screen. "Do you know this one?"

"Yes! Really? I never thought you to be a Spice Girls fan." Charlotte grinned.

Sinikka smiled slightly and shrugged.

"I was a little girl once too." She said softly, pressing the song.

"They're going to think we're nuts," Charlotte laughed, picking up a microphone, "ready?"

"Not at all." Sinikka replied picking up the other one. "But let's do this."

The song started and Sinikka gestured to her partner to go first.

Charlotte grinned. "Ooooh, say you'll be there! I'm giving you everything, all that joy can bring, this I swear! Last time we had this conversation, I decided we should be friends, hey! But now we're going round in circles, tell me will this deja vu never end?"

Sinikka took a deep breath before lifting the mic.

"Now you tell me that you've fallen in love, well I never ever thought that would be." Her eyes locked on Johnny's when she sang again. "This time you gotta take it easy throwing far too much emotions at me."

Robert blinked in astonishment.

"Are they singing the Spice Girls?"

Johnny gave him a look.

"Dude, how the hell do you know that?!" He asked stepping away from his friend.

Robert flushed a little.

"Don't tell me you didn't know it too! You've got little sisters!"

"Yea, but I've got an excuse! You're an only child!"

Robert muttered something under his breath but made no further comment.

"But any fool can see they're falling. I gotta make you understand," Charlotte locked arms with Sinikka, "I'm giving you everything. All that joy can bring, this I swear! And all that I want from you is a promise that you'll be there! Say you will be there, say you will be there. Won't you sing with me?"

Sinikka smiled and looked at Charlotte as she sang.

"If you, put two and two together you will see what our friendship is for." The two girls laughed before turning back towards the crowd who were clapping and cheering now. Sinikka sang the next bit

"If you can't work this equation then I guess I'll have to show you the door."

They lifted their free hands in the air now and waved them back and forth, making the crowd mimic them.

"There is no need to say you love me. It would be better left unsaid."

Charlotte sang the chorus while Sinikka sang the back up.

"I'm (I'm) giving you everything (I give you everything), all that joy can bring this I swear (yes I swear). And (and) all that I want from you (all I want from you) is a promise (is a promise) you will be there."

The chorus continued until the song's end. The crowd stood to their feet, cheering and clapping excitedly at the best performance the girls had given them. A few wolf whistles came out of the crowd. Charlotte took Sinikka's hand, bowing before their captivated audience.

Sinikka laughed as they bowed, and when they straightened Charlotte lifted her hands to blow kisses at the crowd, Sinikka winking before they turned and climbed off the stage.

"That...was...so...cool!" Johnny got up out of his seat.

"You two did a lovely job." Robert smiled.

"Thank you!" Charlotte grinned.

Sinikka was resisting a giddy grin, unable to supress a small smile. She felt like a child again, and just this once, she deemed that it was OK.

"So what was it you said?" She said playfully, looking at Johnny. "That's how it's done?"

"Ha. Ha. Yeah yeah, I might have said something like that." Johnny's expression changes, softening. "You look like you had fun up there. You're smiling."

Sinikka pursed her lips together.

"It was alright." She said simply, trying to sound casual.

"It was more than alright. It was fun," Johnny casual wrapped an arm around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I like seeing you smile."

Sinikka felt a hot, fluttery sensation ignite her nerves and unable to really stop herself, she slipped an arm around his waist and pulled herself close to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Johnny pressed another kiss to her face, leaning in to press his lips to her nose. They hovered just above her lips as he snuck his other arm around her.

Sinikka turned her face away from him, feeling it heat. It wasn't like her to be so shy, or for Johnny's advances to get to her so much, and she knew that it probably had a lot to do with the alcohol. So far though no hard done so she decided to just try and keep her control as long as she could.

"So uhm... no what?" She said, trying to turn her attention away from Johnny. But it was hard, much harder than usual.

"Well..." Robert pondered aloud, placing a hand to his chin as he looked towards the stairs. "We could go back downstairs. Perhaps for a dance or two?"

"I'm up for that." Charlotte grinned.

"Alright." Sinikka said simply.

"C'mon boys!" Charlotte grabbed Robert's hand, dragging him downstairs. Jorge watched the four leave, signaling to the other security to keep an eye on the bluebloods and their dates. Charlotte giggled loudly as her favorite techno band, Cascada was playing.

Robert chuckled as he was dragged onto the dancefloor. When they stopped somewhere around the middle, he turned the blonde towards him and smiled, pulling her close to him.

"I will admit, I was reluctant about sneaking out tonight. But I'm glad I did. I'm having fun tonight." Charlotte edged closer to her boyfriend.

"Good, I'm glad." The German said. His hands slid up and down her sides, moving around to her back and slid up and down again. When they came to rest he stopped at her hips. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers, starring into her eyes as he moved back and forth.

"Never..." He whispered, his eyes closing half-mast as he watched her. Their bodies moved and swayed together and charlotte felt her skin tingling in the wake of her boyfriend's hands. While they danced, slow and sweet, ignoring the other people around them, Robert moved to press a tiny kiss to her brow, then her temple, her cheek, and finally, after a slight hesitation, her lips.

Robert smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, their bodies swaying and moving together in time with the music.

A shiver ran down Robert's spine; he could feel every inch of her against him and it was bringing up naughty thoughts in his head. Still he forced himself to keep his composure, tell himself it was him in control, not the alcohol, and that he was going to respect the girl in his arms. After all, private matters were meant to be private, the way all those other people so openly showed vulgar displays of PDA was completely uncouth and trashy.

Still, it was very hard to keep his thoughts wholesome when she was moving against him like that.

Robert broke away from the kiss and leaned down to press a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"You're good for me in a very bad way..." He said lowly in her ear, chuckling softly.

Charlotte felt the flash of heat wash over her. It made bumps rise on her skin. Her face was warm.

"I hadn't realized I was." She gave a small giggle, feeling everything rising in her like hot bubbly lava.

"You are." He said simply, pressing a kiss to her shoulder again. As if an afterthought, he pressed another kiss to her neck, and his hands gently rubbed her back in slow, deliberate swirls.

"Mmm..." Charlotte gently bit down on her lip. "I wouldn't do that..."

Robert chuckled again.

"And why is that..." He said softly, pressing another, this time lingering kiss to her neck.

Robert lifted an eyebrow and raised his head to look at her.

"Is that so?" He teased. "Well, it was simply my intention to dance."

His hands then slipped lower down her back as he turned his head to lean down and kiss the other side of her neck now. Experimentally, his fingers slipped just under her shirt and gently caressed the skin beneath; sending tingles down her spine to feel his touch at her back and sides.

"Mmm..." Charlotte leaned her face into his shoulder, exposing her neck. She like how he was touching her. It was giving her tingles that found to be addicting.

Taking this as permission, Robert smiled against her skin and his hands slipped up just a little further, his fingers trailing gently yet firmly across, up and down her back. Occasionally his thumbs brushed her sides.

He kissed behind her ear, all down her neck, back up again, along her jawline, and across to the other side once more. Her skin was soft and smooth under his skin and felt like cool silk. He knew he shouldn't be touching her like this; not in the open and not after she'd had so much to drink, but he couldn't keep his hands off of her. After all, he'd had a few beers too...

"Mmm...Robert?" This was feeling so good. She had to put the breaks on it before either of them did something stupid. Alchol and crazy make outs didn't equal up to happy fun.

"Mm.. yes...?" He mumbled against her skin.

"As much as I like for you to continue, I think we'll have to wait since we both had something to drink...well more like a few drinks to drink."

Letting the words sink in, Robert eventually pulled back and leaned up to press a kiss to her forehead.

"You're right." He replied guiltily. "I'm sorry."

He slipped his hands out from under her shirt and fixed it before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close again.

"Don't be sorry." Charlotte snuggled. "It was enjoyable. We can always pick up some time later when we're sober."

She leaned up to kiss his jaw.

"Mmm..." He hummed happily. He pressed one more kiss to the top of her head before restin his chin there and closing his eyes.

"Unless you want to go someplace private..."

Robert pulled back and looked down at her in surprise.

"There are private rooms upstairs." He replied, half playfully, not really expecting her to agree. She'd caught him off guard with that comment.

Charlotte leaned up, barely brushing his lips.

"Please?"

Taken by surprise, Robert blinked at her.

"Are... you serious?" He asked cautiously, his heartbeat speeding up.

"We don't have to do anything...just spend time together." So this is what he meant by addiction. God, she want to eat up every bit of passion he gave her. True, her brain was a tad fuzzy but just one kiss.

"Uh..." Robert stared at her, stunned and speechless, until finally he shook his head and gave her a slightly nervous smile. "Of course... follow me."

Charlotte lets herself be lead off the dance floor to go back up to the VIP lounge.

At the stairs, Robert placed a hand on Jorge's shoulder and the man tipped his head down so the German could whisper something to him. A smirk came to the bulky man's face and he reached into his pocket to pull out a shiny brass key on a blue tag marked with a big number five. The man said something to Robert which made him blush and the bouncer to chuckle. Robert thanked him before turning back to his date and tipping his head towards the stairs.

Robert led Charlotte past the rec room and down the long hall she'd seen earlier. Her stomach knotted with a mix of nerves and excitement.

Finally reaching the correct door, Robert took the key and unlocked it.

When the door was open, the German gestured his girlfriend inside and she entered before he shut and locked the door behind them. Instantly the noise from outside was silenced and the loud music out there was replaced with soft, soothing music in here.

The room itself wasn't overly large, and in fact it was quite small, but it was cosy. The walls were a dark shade of blue and there was thick shag-rug carpeting on the floor also in a deep blue shade. The only light in the room came from a large tube going from floor to ceiling and bubbled with a faint blue glow almost like a giant lava lamp. In the room there was a large semi-circular black and cerulean blue couch. To one side there was a mountain to throw pillows. There was also a large glass low table in the center of the room with a sleek silver pole protruding from it going from ceiling to floor. Other than that, there was nothing else in the room.

"Sorry if I caught you off guard. I just wanted to spend time with you. Even if it's," Charlotte eyeballs the pole, 'in a room like this."

Robert waved a hand dismissively at the pole.

"Ignore that." He said bluntly. "It's a nice, cosy room otherwise. That's just for the more... unwholesome of guests."

"I figured," Charlotte couldn't help to not ignore it. She grabbed a hold of it, trying to give it a shake. Yep, it was tightly secure to the floor. Charlotte had a dumb idea. She grabbed hold again, swinging her body around. She managed to fall onto her butt.

"I guess all those years of gymnastics didn't pay off." She laughed.

Robert sweatdropped.

"Well it was a valiant effort..." He said, unsure whether to be amused or embarrassed for her. He moved to help her up.

Charlotte waves him off, "Nah, I'm okay. I want to see what it does take. Ignore if I totally embarass myself."

She grabbed onto the pole again.

"I'm quite sure it doesn't do anything." Robert said bluntly, his hands flexing at his sides, prepared to jump and catch her should she fall again. "It's the person who does something... but you know, just because it's there, doesn't mean you have to make use of it..."

"I never been around. Aw, c'mon, it's just for fun." Charlotte took a few deep breaths and swung around it.

She put her legs around it, bending her body backwards so she was hanging upside down. She picked her legs back up, swinging around and landing back on her feet.

"Harmless fun." She giggled.

Robert made a face and crossed his arms as he looked at her.

"Yes... fun." He said sarcastically.

He watched as she did another swing around before approaching her and snagging her waist, surprising her.

Charlotte watched him over her shoulder as the German took her and dragged her away from the pole. She was still standing on the table, looking down at him now with her hands on his shoulders, his on her waist.

"I'm not going to lie; those moves are impressive." He made a face again. "Just don't do it on _that_. It's extremely..."

He searched for the right words to not offend her.

"Distasteful." He eventually decided, his expression matching the word.

"You didn't." He said simply. "Just... please don't ever do that again."

He stared up at her for a minute before reaching up and brushing his hand across her face. After a moment he cupped her face and gently pulled her down for a kiss.

Charlotte kissed him back until suddenly he gripped under her thighs and lifted her down, making her gasp. Wrapping her legs around his waist, he held her tightly before pulling away just enought to whisper to her.

"If you want to pull some fancy bends and moves, you can do it at my level..." He said, his voice a little husky now. "Don't... lower yourself to those standards."

He pressed a lingering kiss to her lips.

"Let me do those things with you..." He said softly, his eyes smoldering as he reached up one hand to brush her cheek again, the other still held her up.

Her violet eyes closed half-mast.

He said things that muddied her brain, making her want...

She couldn't find the words, having her mouth open and close repeatedly.

"Robert..." His name was the only thing she could say.

He leaned up and pressed his lips to hers again, this time pouring all his feelin and passion into the gesture where he could not and would not downstairs.

Turning them around, he walked across the room and slowly and gently lowered the blonde onto the huge mountain of pillows there.

The softness hits her back as she is laid gently down. Her heart was racing, threatening to burst out. Despite her muddled mind filled with want, a part was still locked hard onto what was going on.

"_Oh God."_ She thought_. "I'm nervous. Oh God. Don't flip out. It's natural. Just relax."_

Feeling a slight tremble beneath him, Robert pulled back slightly. Looking into the blonde's face, his expression softened and he reached a hand up to soothingly thread his fingers through her hair.

"Shhh..." He cooed softly. "It's alright. I won't take this any further then you're comfortable with..."

He leaned down to press a few fleeting kisses to her lips, his eyes open and watching her as his free hand gently ran up and down her side.

His words comforted her, making her body lax. His touch sent the tingles back through her skin. Her eyes fluttered half close.

Her hand reached up to touch his face.

"You're too good for me...taking on a such a nervous girl like me."

"I'd much rather a nervous girl like you..." He rumbled softly, leaning down to press another kiss to her lips. "Over a girl who's comfortable and skilled on that thing."

He gestured over his shoulder at the pole.

His face dipped down to press tiny, fleeting kisses to her neck again.

"Just stop me if you feel it going further then you're comfortable..." He whispered against her skin, the vibration sending a shiver through her.

"I will..." Her eyes fluttered close. "Right now...you can keep kissing my neck..."

Robert smiled against her skin and proceeded with his kisses. It wasn't long before he found her sweet spot.

After a while, when she had relaxed enough, he let his hands slide down her body while he continued to kiss her neck. They didn't go far right away; just roamed up and down her sides, her arms, gently caressing and touching above the cloth.

Her own hands moved from her sides to his back, wandering up and down. His cologne was imprinted into her brain, seeping through now. The combination of his intoxicating scent and his lips on her neck was changing the tingling to a static electricity.

Addiction in a touch.

Feeling her hands on him, Robert let his hands slip under her shirt again, gently pushing it up a little and caressing her soft skin, waiting for her reaction.

"Mmm... you're gentle..." She murmured, reaching up to brush her lips against his cheek.

"Would you rather me be otherwise?' He teased, only half playful.

"Hmm... no... I like this...it's like," Her head leans back, "I'm slowly melting."

Robert smiled, feeling his insides warm.

"Then I'll be gentle..." He said softly, his hands caressing her sides again.

Charlotte smiled, eyes closed in sheer contentment. She liked feeling his hands against her skin. Her body was sinking deep in and she didn't want to get back out. Her leg shifted over, brushing against his side.

Robert pulled back from her skin just enough to clench his teeth. He felt something stir inside him but pushed it back, forcing himself to focus.

Going back to her neck, he pushed her shirt up a little further, his fingers brushing the bottom of her bra. He slowed in his kisses, pressing long, lingering ones to her skin as he waited.

Her mouth went dry as his fingers touched farther up along her rib cage.

"Don't stop." Her voice barely came out a whisper.

Swallowing, Robert pulled back a little, wrapping his fingers around her shirt and giving it a little tug. He gave her a questioning look.

Her shirt came over her head in one fluid motion and Robert leaned down to kiss her lips again, gently pushing her back down again.

His fingers gently trailed up and down her sides, barely brushing.

When he left her lips again, he trailed tender kisses along her cheek, across her jaw, down her neck and this time continued downwards. Charlotte held her breath as he kissed his way down her cleavage but he didn't stop and she felt herself exhale. His hands gently gripped her sides as he continued downwards, slowing when he got below her bra, and pressing deep, tender kisses to her belly.

"Mmm..." Charlotte bit down on her bottom lip, letting her body sink deep into the pillows.

She hope he didn't think less of her now that her shirt was off. She didn't care if did let it happen. She trust him. Trust and love was what was letting him get this far.

Robert pressed another tender kiss to her belly, then another, looking up at her through glassen eyes.

"You're so beautiful..." He muttered, closing his eyes as he pressed yet another kiss to her tender flesh.

Sitting up for a minute, he unbuttoned his vest and shrugged it off. He made to lay back down again when a mischievous glint sparked in his eye.

"Shall I continue?" He asked suavely.

Her eyes had deepen to a dark violet, "Yes dear sir."

She giggled.

He smirked and watched her as he began to slowly, tantalizingly unbutton his white cotton shirt.

For effect, he winked at her licked his lips.

"_Oh Goodness, let me eat you up now...please..."_

She was one damn lucky girl as he kept unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, teasing her.

She licked her own lips as he reached the bottom.

Slowly and deliberately he shrugged the shirt off, letting it slide fluidly down his arms to pool on the floor.

"Like what you see?" He asked teasingly, reaching out to delicately run his fingers down her chest and belly.

"Y-yes..." She tried to keep her hands from reaching up and grabbing him.

"_Be patient Char...just be...Oh God...I can't believe he's mine...all mine. All damn yummy mine!"_ She thought, struggling hard to keep herself from pouncing on him, pushing him to the floor and...

Her face flushed.

"Mmmm..." Robert cooed, leaning down and pressing their bodies close again. "Glad you approve..."

Now without barriers, skin on skin, Robert felt that something from before stir inside him again.

Clenching his teeth, Robert's hands either side Charotte's face clenched into tight fists.: "Tell me what you want..." He whispered, his voice hoarse and cracking slightly. "Tell me what you want me to do... because Charlotte, if I stay here like this much longer, if you allow me to hold you and please you like this much longer..."

He trailed off and leaned down, giving her shoulder a tiny nip.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself..." He croaked.

His hands clenched and unclenched into tight fists. On the one hand, he wanted her to tell him to continue, to let him show her how much he really did love her.

But on the other hand, he almost wished she'd put an end to it, to stop him. If they were going to take things all the way, he'd much rather it be in a more wholesome and romantic setting than in some club private room.

"Robert," She sits up on her elbows. Charlotte pushed herself up, sitting up to push him back enough so that she could look him right in the eyes. She leaned forward, kissing him.

"We don't have to go that far. You...you're the only one that I ever want to. Right now, this is good enough." Her hands were gentle on his neck, shoulders, trailing down his arms. Her kisses sweep over his lips, cheek, jaw. Tender and sweet. Just enough for tonight.

Robert swallowed hard, kicking back the little demon inside telling him what a fool he was, to just have her right then and there, knowing he could.

"I want to do this right..." He whispered, lacing his fingers through her hair. "I want the first time to be... right."

He cupped her face and kissed her, long and sweet and lovingly. His hands roamed up and down her body again; her arms, her sides, her back. Even if they weren't going to go all the way, there was no reason he couldn't still touch her. Besides, she was his girlfriend, not just some floozy he picked up at the club. He was allowed to touch her. And with as good as it felt just to do that, he couldn't bring himself to think it was wrong, no matter how many drinks they'd had between them.

"I want to have the first time right as well. That's why I'm saying stop." Charlotte told him the moment he pulled away. "I love you. I trust you."

Robert felt his chest swell and he leaned down to kiss her again.

"I love you too..." He whispered like it was some big secret.

Her face exploded into a huge grin. She let out a yell, tackling him into a hug.

For a moment the German was frozen in shock, staring up at the blonde with one such expression, until finally he laughed and hugged her tight to him, one arm wrapping around her, the other going to the back of her head.

"You're my biggest wish come true..." He whispered. His throat constricting with emotion as he closed his eyes.

And it was true. It seemed like every moment, every childhood wish for happiness and goodness led him to this one moment. Just then it was very easy to believe that wishes did come true.

"I'm glad that I am." She whispered back. "You're my dream come true."

* * *

Sinikka stood on her tiptoes as she tried to see over the faces of the crowd.

Where the hell did Charlotte and Robert go?

_"I don't understand where they could be..."_ She thought to herself in worry.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm and nearly jumped out of her skin. Whirling, she prepared to punch someone in the nose, relaxing only when she realized it was only Johnny.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." He said with a smirk.

"Idiot!" She said punching him hard on the arm. "I thought you were some perve trying to cop a feel!"

Johnny laughed at that. Cop a feel? Who the hell says that?

Rubbing his arm and grinning, he spoke again.

"Sorry." He said again, sounding anything but. "Anyway, I talked to Jorge and he says they're fine. They went upstairs from some... alone time."

Sinikka's expression was the picture of shock.

"They what?" She asked, stunned.

The last time she'd seen the two was when they'd gone downstairs to dance. Those two had gone off into the crowd, where herself and Johnny lost them and had yet to find them again. Now suddenly she'd come to realize that they'd actually gone off on their own to-

She stopped those thoughts before they went too far.

"Well...That's unexpected." She said, not really sure what to think or say.

"Aw, don't worry about Char, Sin. She'll be fine. They're a couple. A little alone is expected. C'mon, dancing? No dancing? Stand around and look brooding?" Johnny offered suggestions to get that look off her face.

It was normal for a couple to want some 'alone' time. Hell, Johnny was giving his Best props for even going that far. Needless to say; Robert wasn't really one to be all spontaneous. Just up and randomly rent out a space for him and his girl to 'be alone'? Definitely not typical Rob.

"I don't really know." Sinikka eventually replied honestly, looking around. "I guess there's not really much to do besides dance, hm?"

She looked down at her nearly empty glass.

"I'd kinda like another drink though..." She muttered.

"You sure?" Johnny wasn't normally one to question how much a person could drink. However, glancing at his watch, he measured the time carefully, debating. He didn't want her to get too pashed before they had to stow away again on the ship back to the school.

"Dancing would be fun first. I'll get you a drink afterwards?"

She gave him a look that was a cross between a glare and a pout.

"If I drink too much later I'll be too tipsy to," She lifted her hand for air quotes. "Sneak back."

She looked down at her drink again and gave it a look before finishing it off.

"It's fine anyway, you don't have to get me another one, I wasn't asking you to keep buying them for me, I can pay for it myself... I bet that cute blonde upstairs can mix me a tasty one. Those shots were good."

She absently walked past the Scot then, heading for the upstairs.

"Sin? Hey!" Johnny blinked. Just what the hell had gone so bloody wrong since their arrival? It had started out fun then suddenly all she wanted to do was drink and pay attention to the blond upstairs? Weren't they there to hang out? Have fun? Spend some time together?

"What the hell did I do this time, Sin? When will I ever be good enough for you?" Johnny followed her, matching her step for step.

Sinikka paused on the stairs and turned a bewildered look on him, looking very child-like just then.

"Wha-?" She blinked at him. "Not good enough...?"

Sinikka frowned at him, furrowing her brows. Suddenly her expression changed.

"I only said I wanted a drink!" She said a little angrily. "You're pissed at me because of that? Grow up McGregor!"

Turning away from him she continued to climb the stairs and make her way towards the bar. Reaching it, she waited and bypassed all the other bartenders until the blonde one from before, Dian noticed and approached her.

"Ah, don't think it's been a few hours yet." He teased. "Technically, I'm under strict orders not to serve you."

Sinikka pouted at him.

"Please..." She asked, sticking out her bottom lip. The blonde caved.

"Ugh, the dreaded puppy dog look." He said, playfully placing a hand to his heart. "Ye gads, how can I resist?"

With a small laugh, he gave her a smile and spoke again.

"Alright, one little one, doll. Just cause you're so darn cute."

Sinikka sighed and waited as he turned away to fix her another drink.

* * *

Johnny sighed. She hadn't taken his comment at all like he'd meant it.

After overcoming his initial moment of stunned stupor, the redhead climbed back up the stairs. He wanted to be spending time with Sinikka, not standing and watching her spending time making eyes at some handsome bartender—or some other guy in general.

It should be him. Just him.

But his problem was; he never stopped to think things through. He was constantly opening up his pie hole at the wrong time to say some dumbass remark, which usually resulted in Sin getting pissed at him.

The result this time: Him feeling like the ass and her going off to have fun. Without him.

Finally the upstairs bar was in view.

"Sin! Hey, Sin...I'm sorry, I-!"

His voice trailed off when he caught sight of her sitting at the bar, being waited on by Dian. So he was the cute blonde she'd meant? Well, honestly, he wasn't quite sure how to feel about that. So those were the kinds of guys she were into…?

Instantly his thoughts went to Enrique and he had to swallow a gag.

* * *

Sinikka forced a smile at the blonde.

"Thank you." She said as he placed her drink in front of her. This time it was a purple one like Charlotte had had at the beginning of the night.

Dian tipped his head to one side.

"Why so glum, chum?" He asked, leaning his arms on the bar.

"I ah... nothing it's stupid."

"Not stupid if it's upsetting you." He said gently. "C'mon, I'm a great listener."

Sinikka chewed her cheek for a minute before sighing heavily.

"If your girlfriend asked for a drink, what would you think she meant by it? Would you think she wanted a drink or that there was some hidden meaning behind it?"

Dian lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Duno, I've never had a girlfriend." He said with an awkward smile. "But to answer your question... I'd probably think she wanted a drink."

Sinikka looked surprised at that, momentarily forgetting her gloom.

"You've never had a girlfriend?" She asked in astonishment. "But you're gorgeous! And so sweet... I can't believe someone like you has never gone out with anyone before."

Dian straightened and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

"Now hang on... I didn't say I've never gone out with anyone before..." He said with a half-smile.

Sinikka furrowed her brows.

"But-" Then it hit her.

"Oh." She said simply. "Figures."

Dian chuckled and leaned back against the bar again.

"Hey, but if it makes you feel better, if I was straight, I'd definitely take you out. You seem like a great girl."

Sinikka gave him a halfway smile.

"Thanks..." She said wearily.

Johnny quietly approached the bar.

"Hey…. Sin?"

Dian looked up and Sinikka looked over her shoulder.

"But, then again, maybe I wouldn't." The blonde said playfully with a smile, straightening again. "Looks like I'd have some pretty tough competition. Maybe I'd just have to admire you from afar."

Sinikka looked back at the blonde and he gave her a wink before disappearing to go serve someone else. The dark teen frowned before looking back to the redhead.

"That's me." She attempted lightly, lifting her drink to her lips for a sip just to have something to occupy her.

"I... I didn't mean you couldn't have a drink. I just..." Johnny rubbed the back of his neck. "I was thinking something- way off, stupid really and I ah... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be an ass."

Sinikka let the straw slip from her mouth and gave the redhead a look.

"The drink part doesn't bother me." She said bluntly. "What bothers me is that stupid comment you made on the stairs."

Her expression grew angry then.

"What the hell was that? 'Not good enough for you'. You're an idiot, McGregor! Who did I go on those dates with? Who am I HERE with? How many other guys have you see me with, or even_ talking_ to other then your friends, since you've met me?"

She turned angrily away from him.

"I'm sorry I'm not falling all over you and trying to get you naked! I just thought that you'd learned that I'm not the kinda girl to just jump into things! That this little bit would be enough for you for now. Can't say I'm surprised I was wrong..."

Johnny's mind was boggled. He knew he should focus on the statement in its entirety but one thing kept nagging at the back of his mind.

"Did you just apologise to me?" He blurted.

Sinikka froze, her eyes widening slightly.

"I-" She didn't know what to say. She_ had_ apologised to him. Without at all meaning to.

But that didn't count! She was Sinikka Virtanen, she didn't apologise to anyone, ever. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd done it.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed in frustration, getting off her stool and pushing past him. "That didn't count! Don't talk to me! I'll be waiting... elsewhere. I'll come find you when we're ready to leave."

Johnny blinked at her as she stomped away from him, temporarily stunned and speechless.

"Wha-..? Now wait a minute." Johnny shook himself out of his stupor and chased after her. "Hang on a sec. Hey! Sin! Slow down!"

He chased after her.

"I got pissy cause I wanted to dance with you. Maybe, God forbid; a slow dance! Maybe I had it in my head that it was gonna be all romantic and crap and that I – God Damn, it how can anyone walk that fast in heels?!"

"Years of practice!" Sinikka snapped, more flustered and maybe even a little confused rather than angry now. Though there was no way she was going to admit that. "Leave me alone, Johnny."

She lifted her drink to her lips again, furiously sucking back its contents. She wondered if it would make her numb and stupid like it did for her mother. So far, not so much - at least not the numb part.

"Sinikka..." Johnny tried to reach for her. "I'm not going away."

Alcoholic stupidity or natural, either way, now she was just acting stupid.

Johnny grabbed her wrist and she whirled on him so fast it made him jump in surprise.

"DON'T touch me!" She yelled furiously, giving him a mighty shove that actually made him stumble. But instead of walking away, she put her mostly empty drink aside and stormed up to him, giving him another push.

"God, you're just like all the rest!" She exclaimed angrily. "All bitchy and pissy and moany! You say women are bad! Ha! I pour my guts out and all you can say is; 'did you just apologise'. UGH! Why the hell did I bother?!"

She gave him a smack on the chest for good measure before glaring at him hard.

"You're so full of it!" She said angrily, her voice cracking. She wanted to stay angry, really badly, but it was quickly ebbing away as her throat constricted painfully, a sickening feeling bubbling in the pit of her stomach that she knew had nothing to do with the alcohol, no matter how much she wanted to blame it.

"You're an asshole, Johnny!" She spat with her last bout of anger. "You're jerkish and angry and mean!"

She opened her mouth to say something else but decided against it and whirled around again to head back towards the stairs, her fists shaking slightly at her sides.

Johnny didn't follow her and she didn't care enough to look back to see. Coming off the stairs, as soon as her feet hit the dance floor, the heavy vibration of the base stopped and the music fizzled out.

"This next one is dedicated to a very pretty lady!" A heavily accented voice said. "Sexy Sinikka, this one's for you gorgeous! Chosen by your man, Johnny McG!"

A lovely, silky ballad drifted from the speakers, beautiful to melt the most cynical of hearts. Of course, being a high-end club the song soon picked up its pace. However, the lyrics were still heartfelt and beautiful and not a soul seemed unimpressed with the song choice.

Sinikka was horrified.

Turning slowly, stiffly, she instantly spotted the redhead in question, her gaze like a thousand steely knives.

"Go ahead. Be angry." Johnny said as she approached him, cutting her off before she could speak. He wasn't going to let the hurt bubble up.

It didn't help that, though he'd never admit to another soul that it was even possible, his heart was breaking. Yeah, he probably deserved every word that came out of her mouth, but it still hurt like hell. No matter what he did for this beautiful woman in front of him, he kept screwing up. Maybe his father was right; maybe he wasn't ready for a relationship until he could learn to be mature.

"Go ahead, say it, I can take it. Call me what you want, say what you want. Get it over with." He shoved his hands in his pockets just to occupy them and keep them from fidgeting. Not to mention to hide from himself as much as her just how much they were sweating.

"You know, you think you might know me but you haven't seen anything yet." Johnny took a deep breath. "Yea, I can be an asshole. Stubborn. Jerkish. And I'll admit; I can be mean sometimes. Gimme a break, OK? I was trying to pull off something romantic, something totally uncharacteristic and way out of my comfort zone, just so I can make you happy, just because seeing you happy actually makes me happy, and just so, maybe, I just might be able to have a kiss. That's it, totally innocent."

He sighed heavily and reached up to run a hand through his hair. "I'm really, really trying Sinikka. But you're driving me to the bloody brink of insanity."

Johnny felt this throat begin to sear and constrict and he had to swallow hard and blink a few times to stubbornly keep it at bay.

What the hell was she doing to him?

"You just might put me in a strait jacket yet." His voice was low and rough now, tight. "But still, like a damned fool, I keep coming back, keep begging for more, ignoring the constant sting in my pride. I get that you've been a lone wolf for so long, that you're used to being alone, being strong, helping yourself. I'm still not going anywhere, and even if you ."

Johnny stuck his hands into his pockets, "I'll make sure you get back to the school in time. Just meet up with Char and Rob when you're done. I need to go take a walk. Alone."

Johnny paused in step, ready to turn around. He turned around, going back to Sinikka. He gave her a kiss on the lips, quick and hard before letting her go. His back was the last thing she sees as he heads out of the club.

Sinikka's eyes were wide and unblinking, and her chest was heaving frantically.

She felt like a shaken can of pop, ready to explode should someone touch it hard enough.

She wanted to do a thousand things at once; yell, scream, cry, hit something. She was feeling more right then then she'd ever felt in her life and she didn't know how to deal with it. This time there was no daddy to comfort her, there was no mother to fight with, there was no Charlotte to tell her all the things she knew but just needed to hear from someone else.

In a sea of people she was all alone.

Strangely enough however, none of that hurt nearly as much as what had just happened.

She didn't even know she was crying until she felt something hit her shoulder.

Looking down in astonishment, she watched the drop slide down her shoulder and arm before reaching up to touch her face and realizing with a start that her eyes were streaming.

"_God damn you!"_ She cursed in her head, sadly not entirely sure who she was cursing; Johnny or herself.

Well, he wasn't going to get away with this! She was going to go find him.

To give him a piece of her mind that was.

Yea that was it..

Gritting her teeth, she pushed past all the people around her and darted for the door. Ignoring the bouncers and passersby, she burst into the street, her head darting every which way to try and figure out which way the Scot had gone.

Johnny sighed, sticking his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He wasn't sure which way to go. There was a park nearby, right by the water. He always liked stopping there. It was peaceful. He crossed the street with no problem as the traffic in town was winding to a slow pace. He let out a puff air.

"_Damn woman… driving me crazy..."_

Is this what real love was?

That you could be absolutely into them even when you were angry at them?

_"Why you gotta go and be like that?"_ Johnny wasn't sure if he was talking about himself or Sinikka.

His beautiful snow fairy.

"Why can't you see that you got me wrapped around your finger and that I'm not leaving, no matter how much you push me away." Johnny sighed, sitting down on a cold bench. His lavender eyes stared at the water. He missed home. He miss the rolling green hills, the sharp mountain rocks, the castle.

"Maybe Dad was right. I am an idiot." Johnny hung his head. "I'm an idiot for being in love with a woman who hates me."

"Hey!"

Johnny's head whipped around and immediately he spotted the figure in question running full tilt towards him.

His heart went up into his throat hopefully. She'd chased after him?

Sinikka approached him and for a moment she bent over, her hands on her knees as she panted heavily. She held up a finger as if to tell him she had something to say, she simply couldn't say it yet.

Johnny waited impatiently for her to catch her breath and his heart skipped a beat when she finally straightened and looked at him. But against everything he expected, she brought up her fist and punched him hard across the face, making his head jerk to the side and nearly causing him to fall off the bench.

"You IDIOT!" She screamed at him. "How DARE you do that to me! That stupid song request, all those confessions and then you fucking turn and walk out on me! Damn you!"

"Damn me?! Damn me?! Fuck you! You're the one who got piss ass drunk and went psycho on me." Okay, so getting pissed off at her wasn't what he planned. "God woman, you driving me fuckin' mental! I'm dead serious! I swear to Heaven above you're going to put me in the looney bin by the time school is over! You pissed me off, that's why I walked! I didn't think you wanted one piece of me! One minute you give me a fuckin' chance, next minute you could care less that I'm fuckin' in love with you! God! Damn it! You broke my stupid nose! Geezus!"

He cursed, he swore, and he stumbled away from her.

He held up his hand.

Damn it, he was bleeding.

Sinikka was debating on punching him again, she was so mad. But in the end she sighed irritably and walked over to him. She took his arm but he angrily threw her off, which made her angrier.

"Sit down!" She barked, pushing him back towards the bench. In his state it was easy and the Scot stumbled before flopping back down onto the cold hard bench.

"Tip your head back!" She growled at him grabbing his chin and forcing his head back. Johnny glared daggers at her as he watched her.

"I'm not piss ass drunk..." She muttered angrily, looking down at herself. She was looking for something to use to mop up the blood but admittedly she wasn't really wearing enough clothes to be able to spare him any. With a heavy sigh she looked back at the Scot again.

"You didn't even give me a chance to respond to your stupid speech, you moron!" She snapped at him, reaching out towards his face but withdrawing at the last minute and frowning.

Johnny grumbled. He reached down to rip off a part of his shirt. He held back his head, using the piece of cloth on his nose.

"Well, then what is your response to my stupid speech?"

He sounded funny due to him holding his nose, which was painful.

Sinikka sighed.

"Here, gimme that..." She muttered taking the cloth from him and pressing it gently to his face. There was a long silence before she spoke but when she did her voice was softer then Johnny had ever heard it. "I think you're an idiot... because you don't know when to keep your mouth shut and when to say something..."

She frowned again now, removing the cloth and leaning down into his face to look at her handiwork. Cringing, she placed the cloth back and spoke again.

"You always say things that piss me off! And it always completely blows my mind because before I met you I was the epitome of cool and calm; nothing ever got to me like you do." Her expression softened again now. "But... I mean that in every sense of the phrase; no one's ever got to me like you do..."

She chewed her cheek for a minute, watching his face but avoiding his gaze.

"I never claimed to know you, though I want to. But you've got to understand; I've never... I don't know how to react to all these- all this you're pushing on me. I know you don't mean to and that you are trying but... don't try so hard. Trust me when I say the little things count the most..." She took a long, deep breath before continuing. "I'm... you need to be patient with me, Johnny. Super patient..."

"I suck at patience…" He muttered. "But I get it…. It's just so damn hard, I don't understand you! One minute you're all nice…. Ish, and acting like you might actually like me, the next you're chewing my hide like you can't stand my guts. Sin, you have no idea just how much-"

He stopped and made a face.

"God Damn, I'm starting to sound like a girl!"

Sinikka smirked.

"I told you you were a girl." She teased, but her voice was still soft.

Her expression softened again as she gave the redhead a tender expression.

"I-" She paused and bit her lip. After a moment, she backtracked and gestured to his vest. "Gimme your jacket."

Johnny gave her a bewildered look.

"What?" He asked in astonishment.

"Gimme your jacket." She repeated.

Johnny raised an eyebrow at her before shrugging off his jacket. Sinikka let go of the cloth and Johnny took hold of it again. His eyes widened when she pulled the ripped black shirt over her head and balled it up. She then took his jacket and put it on, covering up the little red bikini top. Taking the piece of Johnny's shirk, now sogged with blood, she laid it aside and cleaned the remaining blood off his face before pressing it to his nose.

The smell of her perfume overwhelmed him and he tried to turn away from her but she placed a hand on the back of his head to keep him there.

"Hold still!" She demanded. He continued to resist so she huffed in annoyance and plopped herself down on his lap, straddling his hips. "Hold still!"

The redhead froze.

"Did you have to sit in my lap for it?" Johnny asked, making his voice sound funny yet again. He didn't mind her sitting in his lap, he just wished she hadn't broken his nose.

It'd be a lot more enjoyable.

"Yes." She replied bluntly. There was silence for a few moments until eventually she removed the cloth and looked at his nose. "You ready?"

He gave her another look.

"For what?"

Without replying, Sinikka reached up and placed her hands on his face. Without realizing what she was doing, Johnny felt her jerk his nose to the side, feeling and hearing it crack sickeningly.

Whipping his face away from her, he released a long string of curses as his hand shot up to his face.

"OW!" He yelled finally. "The hell'd ya do that for?!"

"Still hurt like hell?" She asked simply, ignoring his question.

"Wha-"

"Answer the question."

Johnny stopped and waited. He could breathe clearer that's for sure. And thinking about it; no he had to admit, it didn't hurt as much.

"It... It doesn't... thank you." Johnny touched his nose.

He gave her a look. His arms snaked around her waist.

"So..." Johnny wasn't sure what to say right now. She broke his nose, fixed it, they yelled at each other then had a tender moment. Now what?

"Don't..." Sinikka replied, placing a hand on his face and sizing up his nose before cringing again. "I- ... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have punched you... I've never hit anyone before..."

"Sin, it's okay." Johnny gave her a smile.

Sinikka raised an eyebrow at him.

"Damn you must be hung up on me." She replied playfully. "I break your nose and you tell me it's okay?"

She reached up to cup his face, eyes taking him in, studying him. After a few moments, she sighed and slipped her arms around his waist, leaning down to rest her forehead against his.

"I... I-..." She stopped and sighed yet again, suddenly tired of the sound. "God, I don't know what else to say... except..."

What the hell? Her reputation was already shot.

"Except I really am... sorry. I'm so sorry. For everything." She closed her eyes and a deep frown etched itself across her face. "I never wanted to hurt you. I... turned away from you a few weeks ago because I knew what I was doing was wrong... I didn't want to use you like I-... I didn't want to drag you into my screwed up mess, my life. I didn't want-... God, I'm so sorry..."

"Sin..." Johnny cupped her face in his hands.

She lifted a hand to place over one of his, leaning into his touch.

"I should never have dragged you into this..." She whispered painfully. "But now that you're here...I don't know what I'd do if you weren't. I know it's selfish but; I want to keep you..."

"You...want to keep me..." He rolled the words over on his tongue. "I'm the idiot who let myself get into _your mess_. But ya know what? I don't care. Long as I get you...long as I know you're going to be okay...that your father is going to be okay. Don't hate yourself... Sin, if I was you… I would have done the same thing. I just didn't realize how hard I fell for ya... You might have the looks but you're not an easy girl to fall for… but I'm glad I did."

A rueful smile lit her lips but she didn't open her eyes.

"Just promise you'll always be there." She whispered, attempting playfulness as she quoted the song from earlier.

"I already did." Johnny replied, brushing his thumb along her jaw. "Even before you asked. I'm not goin anywhere…. You're stuck with me now."

She opened her eyes and gazed down at him now. Johnny held his breath for a long time until eventually she smiled softly, tenderly and it made him melt.

"I know you did..." She whispered again. "God only knows why but..."

She trailed off again and this time she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck as she looked down at him. She leaned into his face, trying to ignore the overwhelming coppery smell of blood, and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"No more drama." she murmured. "No more resisting... no more running. That's _my _promise to_ you_... Like I said, you just have to be super patient..."

"Okay." Johnny smiled before placing a kiss on her cheek. He hugged her. "I thought I was going to lose you tonight."

His head rested against her chest as he held her tight, breathing in her sweet scent. Her arms were holding him close as her cheek rested atop his head and her fingers ran soothingly through his.

"Lose me?" She questioned. "What do you mean?"

"We had a fight... or more like I made you mad. I felt like I really screwed up. With any other girl, they would have bailed on me... I...I panicked...thinking you were going to leave me." He whispered, avoiding her eyes.

"Well, technically, I couldn't have gone very far since you need to help us sneak back…" She said thoughtfully. Seeing his expression she smiled and placed a hand on his face to turn it towards her. "I'm kidding….. Guess we're stuck with each other."

"Yea..." Johnny's gaze softened, nuzzling her nose. "God, you got me wrapped around your finger like nobody's business."

"Do I now?" Sinikka asked teasingly, twirling his hair around her finger. "That's an interesting notion…."

"It is...it's like...I don't know. I can't explain. Just that..." Johnny smirks. "I'm yours...even back when you didn't realize I was."

Sinikka tried to smirk, to make another witty comment, but it came out as a soft smile and her words were just as tender.

"Uskoisin vain rakastan sinua, Johnny."

Johnny didn't understand what she just said. He wanted to question it but he figured to leave it for later. He pressed another kiss to her cheek. "Say, how about we get out of the cold and back to the club? I bet we can go bugged the honeymoon couple to see what just went down."

"Yea, sure." She said absently. "Sounds good."

But even as she said it, she was already leaning down into his face. Johnny's breath hitched as she pressed her cold, silky lips to his, sending a shiver down his spine. This time it wasn't a quick kiss and this time she didn't pull away.

It was warm, gentle, yet got his fires burning.

His hand gently reached for her hair, diving into the white silken strands with the other around her waist.

Ice and Fire sizzled, settled, yet burned.

Sinikka hissed slightly as Johnny's hot hands slipped inside the jacket she was wearing and pressed themselves to her back. It was like hot coals on her chilled skin yet she couldn't deny that she loved the feel.

Johnny pulled the dark girl close to him. It never ceased to amaze him how polar opposite they were; how her skin was always so icy, no matter the temperature while he always felt like there was a raging fire burning inside him.

"Mmmmm... Johnny..." Sinikka mumbled, a cross between a plea and a protest.

"You're not gonna stop me again are you?" He muttered irritably against her lips.

"It's so cold..." She whispered back.

The redhead sighed and pulled away from her. He lifted a hand to smooth over her hair as he looked up into her face. When she turned her head to kiss his palm, he finally smiled.

"OK." He whispered as well. "Let's go back."

Sinikka got off him and got to her feet, reaching out to take the redhead's hands while she waited for him to join her.

Johnny got up off the bench. He held onto her hands, hot meeting icy. He gave her a grin, holding tightly onto one hand. They walked back to the club quickly due to the cold. The bouncer opened his mouth to speak but he let it go, letting the two back inside without a single word. The club was still going, not stopping since the two had left.

"I wonder where the love birds went to." Johnny raised his voice above the crowd.

Sinikka lifted her eyes to the upper floor.

"Didn't you say they 'got a room'?... They're probably still up there."

"Right..." Johnny had a momentarily memory lost. His mind had been befuddled by the kiss. Johnny escorted her upstairs.

"Jorge!" He got the security guard's attention, "has Robert and Charlotte made their presence known?"

He emphasis on the 'known'. The look the two shared is that Johnny knew where they headed off to.

The hulking man grinned wide. "Nope. Not yet. Must really be... enjoying themselves."

Sinikka made a face at that.

"Charming..." She muttered under her breath.

"What room?" Johnny ignored the comment.

"Room 5." Jorge answered. "You're not going to-"

"Oh I am." Johnny interrupted him, leading Sinikka away from Jorge down to one of the rooms. He found the room naturally.

Johnny sighed before he knocked, not pounded on the door.

"Johnny!" Sinikka scolded with a frown, tugging at his hand. "You're unbelievable! C'mon, leave them alone! They don't get much alone time together."

"Trust me. I have a feeling." Johnny knocked again, "Robert? Charlotte?"

"Trust me. I have a feeling." Johnny knocked again, "Robert? Charlotte?"

He heard movement. The door clicked opened to Charlotte peering out. She still had on her clothes. Her hair was a little ruffled and her face pink.

"Hey..."

Johnny narrowed his eyes before looking down.

"Playing poker without me?" He grinned.

"Poker? What? No!" Charlotte opened up the door wide.

Sinikka sweatdropped.

"I tried to stop him..." She muttered to the blonde. "I hope we didn't... interrupt anything."

"No..." Charlotte motioned for them to come in, "it's no fun. He's beating me every time."

"That's because Robert is an expert at bridge. Seriously, you're playing a old woman's game with a lovely lass like her? Step it up a notch, would ya?" Johnny stepped into the room.

Sinikka raised an eyebrow at the blonde as she stepped past her into the room.

"Something tells me you've been occupying your time with more than cards." She muttered so only the other teen would hear.

Charlotte blushed.

"We didn't do it if that's what you mean," She whispered back to her friend as Johnny was complaining to Robert about playing poker to which his friend was asking that he wasn't going to play it with Charlotte as it was just the two of them.

Sinkka sweatdropped again as she looked at the redhead.

"I can't believe he's actually that dense..." She said wearily. "It's none of my business what you do, I just hope you're careful... clearly you've got no worries about HIM teasing you. He doesn't even realize-"

She stopped and shook her head in disbelief.

Sinikka turned back to the blonde and gave her a soft smile.

"Johnathan Kade McGregor!" Robert exclaimed suddenly, making both girls turn back to him in surprise. "One more word, just one more! I dare you!"

Johnny chuckled and held up his hands defensively.

"Alright, alright! Relax, old man! Yeesh. I'm just pullin your leg!"

Robert, who had now gotten to his feet, lifted a hand to his scarlet face as a vein throbbed in his forehead.

"Children." He grumbled. "I'm surrounded by children!"

"What did we miss?" Charlotte looked between Robert and Johnny.

"Nothin'." Johnny gave Charlotte an innocent grin. "I swear, I didn't push his buttons on purpose."

Sinikka sighed and lifted a hand to her face.

"What did I get myself into...?" She muttered under her breath, releasing a string of grumbled Finnish before picking up again in English. "Let's just go. I think we've all had enough of the club scene for one night."

"I'm with Sin on this one. Besides, it's getting late enough. It won't be long before we got to get back anyways." Charlotte let out a yawn.

"Fine. Fine. We'll go." Johnny sighed, "alright troops, let's head out! So we can sneak back in! Haha!"

Johnny let out a evil cackled, leading the three out of the club.

Robert slipped his arm around Charlotte's shoulders as they stepped out into the street. The busy bustling crowd had died down considerably to a slow trickle of odd stragglers like them as they walked. The German turned inquiringly to his redheaded best as they walked but he stopped as they passed under the light of a street lamp and gawked.

"What the hell happened to your nose?!"

"Uh..." Johnny paused, unsure how to answer.

"Um...her." He pointed to Sinikka.

Robert and Charlotte both turned to gawk at the dark teen, who pointedly avoided their gazes as she glared ahead of her.

"Well?" Robert prodded.

"None of your damn business." Sinikka replied bluntly.

"His nose looks broken!" The German snapped. Sinikka turned her glare on him.

"Still none of your business!" She growled, turning to face him. They two stopped, glaring at each other in a face off, neither one willing to back down.

"Sin...Robert..." Charlotte looked between them both.

"Hey. Hey." Johnny got in the middle. "I deserved it, okay? Back off on her, alright? It was between me and her and she had a right to punch me."

"I did not..." Sinikka muttered, deflating slightly and looking off to the side. "Well... maybe not that hard anyway..."

"You're an absolute nutcase, you know that?!" Robert almost shouted at the girl. Instantly Sinikka's temper flared again and her fists clenched at her sides.

"That so!?" She growled. "Care to find out how far my insanity goes, Jurgen!?"

Johnny slapped his forehead.

"Knock it off will ya! Geeze! Come on you two! Walk it off!"

The redhead spun Sinikka around by the shoulders and held her firmly, guiding her forwards. He then looked over his shoulder at Charlotte.

"You hang on to him!" He said, only half playfully.

"_You serious?"_ Charlotte thought. Robert was twice her size in height.

"Robert, c'mon..." She guided her hand to his arm.

Robert sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry..." He grumbled. "I know she's your friend but..."

He trailed off before sighing again.

"He always picks the...strange ones."

"I heard that you pompous windbag!"

The German tensed and the vein in his head throbbed again. Normally he liked the girl, but perhaps the threat of alcohol was a bad combination with their personas and situations this night.

"Good!" He shouted back at her dumbly.

"Robert..." Charlotte took his arm, "C'mon...just ignore her. You'll be away from her before you know it."

She sighed.

This was a interesting mess. Her best and her boyfriend not getting along.

Well, nothing was perfect in this life.

After walking in silence for a long time, the chill of the night air seemed to cool everyone's moods and now all four simply shivered as they walked. Eventually Johnny guided his date to a slow pace so the others could catch up and he slipped an arm around her shoulders before turning to the couple beside them.

"Hey its almost four am, just another hour until the boat. How about we gar a bite and relax a bit before heading back?"

"A bite eat wouldn't be bad." Charlotte shivered, staring up at Robert. "How about you?"

"Sounds good to me." The tall teen agreed, hiding the chatter of his teeth. I believe there a cafe that's open all night; it's just down the next street. I think you girls would like it, it's cosy, with couches and a fireplace and has the best hot beverages in the city."

"I'm up for anything right now." Sinikka agreed, moving closer to Johnny. "I think my fingers are turning blue..."

"Cafe it is!" Johnny lead them down to a small cafe. It was light up inside with plush cream and chocolate setting surround by cozy wood paneling, a pretty diner bar and lovely tables. A fireplace is roaring in the center with couples sipping on hot cocoa and sandwiches. Everyone hurries inside as a waitress from the bar looks up.

"What can I get you four?"

"A warm bed and something to knock me out..." Sinikka grumbled, stifling a yawn as her eyelids began to droop.

Johnny chuckled and rubbed her shoulder before looking at the barmaid.

"I'll have my usual and a mocha and... one of those red velvet cupcakes."

"Sure thing, red." The maid said with a smile, turning a questioning look on the other two.

"Cocoa." Charlotte spoke up, "and..."

"Gingerbread? It's a fave among the diners here." The barmaid suggested.

"Sure! Gingerbread it is."

The barmaid turned her eyes on Robert, "and what will you be having, good sir?"

Robert gave her a tired smile.

"I'll have my usual as well, thank you." He said politely.

"Sure thing, sweetness." The woman said kindly. "Why don't you take a seat and I'll bring it to you."

The two boys nodded and led their dates to the back of the cafe where no one else was sitting - not that the place was crowded at four am anyway. Johnny and Sinikka sat down on a large, over-stuffed couch while Robert and Charlotte made themselves comfortable on the loveseat across them.

"I feel like I haven't slept in days..." Sinikka said, feeling her lids droop again. After bobbing for apples a few times, she reached up to slap her face hard, making herself cringe. "God this is torture..."

"Need to take a day off from class?" Johnny turned in his seat, touching her face.

She turned as serious a look on him as she could muster, thought it looked a lot less threatening in her tired state then she'd intended.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She grumbled pointedly. Across her, Charlotte giggled and Robert smiled and shook his head.

"Uh huh. You can but I'd rather see you well and not taking another nose dive. Remember the last time you were exhausted?" Johnny told her, poked her gently in the nose.

Sinikka reached up to bat his hand away.

"It's Saturday, Johnny." She replied. "Well... Sunday now I suppose. I'll get plenty of sleep tonight..."

Johnny opened his mouth to reply but the barmaid appeared just then and set a tray down on the table between the couches.

"One cocoa and gingerbread." She said handing the two to Charlotte.

"Thank you." She took them, balancing the napkin in her lap. She sniffed the cocoa before taking it a sip. It warmed her to the bones. She took a bite out of her gingerbread, "Mmm..."

"One black coffee with one cream and a date square." She said, handing them to Robert.

"Thank you." The German replied, accepting them. He took a sip of his coffee and hummed happily. "Like I said; still the best coffee in the city."

The maid smiled before turning back to the tray.

"One coffee with two cream and four sugar and your usual raspberry tart."

"Alright!" Johnny cheered with a huge grin, accepting them. "Thanks!"

"And one mocha and-" The maid stopped and blinked in stunned confusion at the dark teen on the couch. Johnny turned and blinked at her as well, a little stunned himself to see that her head back back on the couch and her eyes were closed, breathing softly in an obviously deep sleep.

"Well." The woman said with a small laugh, setting the items back down again. "I'll just leave these here then! Enojy!"

"Huh, fell right asleep on me." Johnny took a bite out of his tart.

He poked her shoulder.

"Sin...Sin...Sin...wake up...I'll have to carry you back to school if you don't wake up..."

Sinikka made a face and groaned but didn't wake up. She shifted and her head turned to the side but instead of staying there, she slipped down on the couch to land awkwardly against Johnny's side.

He sighed, placing his tart back on the tray.

He sighed, placing his tart back on the tray.

Johnny shifted, grabbing her so she could sit up better.

"Sin...I'll put icing on your face if you don't wake up."

Robert chuckled and took a bite out of his square, then a sip of his coffee before speaking.

"Let her sleep for a little bit." He suggested. "We can wake her up before we leave. Anyway, what's wrong with you? Normally you'd jump at the chance and excuse to hold her. Now you're pushing her away. Make up your mind."

Johnny knew the German was just teasing and it did make him blush, but there was some truth to the words as well.

"Yeah but..." He stared at Sin.

Okay, she did look cute asleep. All those lines in her face where she would keep him guessing. Now she just look peaceful...like she should when she was awake.

"I'll let her sleep...guess that means I got to eat this cupcake all by myself."

"She hates cupcakes by the way." Charlotte told him. "But she'll lick the icing off of them no problem."

"Uh huh." Johnny stared at the sleeping girl. "Maybe take the cupcake for myself and get her something else."

"Uh huh." Johnny stared at the sleeping girl, "maybe take the cupcake for myself and get her something else."

Okay, so he had an idea to be romantic. She'll find out later. He order a raspberry tart, take it with them, and have it left on her nightstand. Hey, he had to do something romantic, didn't he?

Robert smirked as he sipped his coffee.

"I suppose it's a good thing she fell asleep then." He teased. "Ordering her something she despises? Looks like you've still got a lot to learn, Jonathan."

He lifted an arm up to wrap around Charlotte's shoulders, looking down and giving her a conspiratorial wink.

"At least he tried," Charlotte mumbled into her cocoa, "but she could have thrown it back into his face."

"Very funny...picking on me like that." Johnny glared, "good thing I'm exhausted or else I be pissed."

"Scary." Robert said sarcastically. "We've never seen _that _before..."

"Enough," Charlotte held up a piece of her gingerbread to Robert, "Here. Try some."

Robert blinked in surprise, his eyes crossing trying to see the piece before eventually pulling his head back a little a taking a small bite. He seemed to debate on it for a little bit until finally he swallowed, made a slight face and spoke.

"It's... not terrible." He confessed. "But I don't think I'd order it for myself..."

"More for me!" Charlotte smirked, taking another bite out of it.

"You two are too cute...I think I got cavaties," Johnny teased.

Robert turned and made a face at him.

"Jealousy is life's greatest monster." He quoted. "Fight it and you will be in control. Feed it and it will eventually swallow you whole."

Johnny made a face back at him.

"Man where do you come up with this stuff?" He then took a huge bite out of the cupcake, speaking around it. "And I'm not jealous..."

"You sure?"

"Robert, I'm not jealous."

Johnny glared at him, "Honestly...I'm happy that you found someone...someone as amazingly caring, sweet, and beautiful as Charlotte."

His lavender eyes landed on the blonde. "I mean it, you're awesome in my book, Char."

"Aw...that's sweet of you to say, Johnny. How hard did Sin punch you?"

"Charlotte!" Johnny choked on the cupcake. "I'm being serious!"

"I know you are! Can't I tease you too?" She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Did I mention she has a great sense of humor?" Johnny looked over to Robert, grinning.

"No, but you needn't." The German replied, giving his best an odd look. "Ye gads you must be drunk."

"Yeah, just drunk on something else that's not alcohol." Johnny looked over back to Sin to see if she woke up or not. Nope, still out for a bit.

At this the two across the table burst into laughter, Robert nearly spilling his drink and having to hastily place it onto the table.

"Did I honestly just- Oh, Johnny! My left lung for a recording of that!"

Johnny turned red in the face, half out of embarrassment and the other out of anger, "Knock it off you two! It's not funny!"

"Sorry...it's just...that's so not you!" Charlotte cackled.

Johnny huffed, crossed his arms.

"_This is why I don't opened up to my feelings... all it does is get me laughed at!"_

Robert reached up to wipe a tear from his eyes as he tried his best to sober up - figuratively speaking.

"I'm sorry, Johnny." He said, still chuckling. "It's just that it's so rare that-... actually I've never heard you say anything like that before!"

He laughed again and when the redhead looked like he might literally explode, the German toned his amusement down to a slight chuckle before speaking again.

"It's just so... strange to heard something like that from you, that's all. Perhaps if we heard it more often but... well, we're just not used to it!"

"I'll try and make sure I do so I'm not an amusement to you," Johnny grumbled.

Charlotte had stopped laughing, studying Johnny.

It hit her.

"Aw...you really do love Sin, don't you?"

Johnny gawked at the blonde.

Robert snorted and picked up his coffee again.

"Charlotte, my love." He said with an amused grin. "You don't know what you're saying. Johnny doesn't even know the meaning of the word, at least not in the way the rest of us do - no offense, friend. He just doesn't feel things like that for people, never has."

That said, the German calmly took a sip of his coffee as if he'd just stated proven fact.

Charlotte looked at the expression on Johnny's face. It was frozen in the state of annoyance and anger. But the flicker in his eyes stated he was feeling something else. Hurt. He was hurt by what his best just thrown into his face. Johnny didn't answer or protest to Robert's words. Johnny's eyes traveled over to Charlotte. He mouthed 'thank you' before picking up his own drink.

Robert, completely unaware of the exchange, lowered his cup and wrapped his arm back around his griefriend's shoulders again.

"So. Now that she's unable to argue, why don't you tell us the story of how your nose got broken?"

"I made her mad without realizing it cause I was freaking out about her not wanting to spend time with me. Basically I inserted foot into mouth and she hit me cause she was mad cause I...I say some stupid things." Johnny kept it short.

Robert stared at him for a minute before lifting an eyebrow and leaning forward with interest.

"Really?" He asked, intrigued. "Do go on."

Johnny frowned and lifted his cup to his lips for a long haul. When he lowered them, he lifted an arm to casually place on back of the couch.

"You said it yourself; I don't feel things like you. My 'different' feelings just got the better of me and her 'normal' ones got the better of her. We both snapped. She punched me. that's it."

The redhead reached up and touched his face, wincing at the slight throbbing still in it.

"Helluva left hook that girl's got too..."

"So what happened after she punched you?" Charlotte asked.

"We talked. We talked like mature people. I told her I was sorry. We made up." a faint smile reached his lips.

"Made up?" Robert repeated with a smirk. Johnny blushed, his smile being replaced by a look of annoyance.

"Yea, made up!" He replied irritably. "You're not getting any dirty details if that's what you're lookin for! Nothin' happened! How about we talk about what happened in that room, huh? I know I look dumb but I'm not dumb enough to think that all you two bags of hormones did was play cards!"

Charlotte glanced at Robert, sipping on her cocoa.

Was he really going to say something to Johnny?

Robert coughed awkwardly and lifted his cup to his lips again to hide his flush, eyes closed. When he lowered the cup again, his eyes remained closed as he spoke.

"Alright, fair enough; I can take a hint. I suppose we'll both agree to mind our own business."

Snorting indignantly, Johnny leaned back in his seat triumphantly and took a sip of his own coffee.

"About damn time." He mumbled angrily.

Charlotte glanced up at the time. They were only there for thirty minutes. It seemed longer since the awkward conversation.

She wondered when Sin was going to wake up or not.

"Anyway, we should probably head out again." Johnny mumbled, noticing the time as well. "By the time we get on the ship and get settled in, they'll be ready to go."

"Agreed." Robert seconded, draining his cup. He stretched before standing up and offering a hand to Charlotte.

Charlotte took his hand, letting him lead her towards the door. Johnny quickly had the waitress to grabbed him a raspberry tart to take with them. He tucked the bag into his jacket. He gave Sinikka a good shake.

"Time to get up. We got to go."

Sinikka groaned loudly in protest and for a moment the redhead thought she wasn't going to wake up, but just when he was debating how he was going to carry her, her bleary eyes opened and she blinked a few times.

"Just shoot me..." She grumbled, reaching up to press the heel of her hand to her forehead. "God, how does she do this every night?!"

"Sin? Hey, we're at the diner. You fell asleep. We got to go and get back on the ship."

Sinikka blinked a few more times before pulling back from the redhead and getting to her feet.

"Yea, yea... I'm comin'..." Johnny watched as she swayed a moment before seeming to get her bearings and turning towards the door. "Let's just get the hell back to the island so I can crawl into my crappy ass bed and die..."

"Someone isn't a happy camper," Johnny muttered, following after her, "you'll get your beauty sleep and you'll be less of a crank."

"'M not cranky..." Sinikka argued, slowing to wait for him. "'M just tired..."

Johnny took her arm. "C'mon beautiful, let's head back to hell island together."

He led her out of the diner and down towards the docks.

At the docks, Robert and Charlotte were waiting for them and both turned when their friends arrived. Noticing the redhead, Robert turned thoughtfully back to the ship.

"It's not going to be so easy this time." He said.

"Easy?" Charlotte and Sinikka repeated incredulously.

"What the hell about last time was easy?" Sinikka demanded.

The boys ignored her as they sized up the ship.

"Well, we can't use the crates this time." Johnny said. "They're all full now... hm..."

Looking around for a minute, his eyes eventually fell on something and his expression brightened.

"Ah ha!" he said with a huge grin. "Actually, Rob, it might just be a little easier this time 'round."

Robert followed his friend's gaze and his expression too brightened when he saw what Johnny was talking about.

"Ah. That just might work."

The girls looked at them questioningly but their dates ignored them, simply taking their hands and leading them at a creep towards the boat.

"Ok, so we shouldn't need to run as much this time," Johnny whispered as they crouched behind some freight. "But... we do need to run... like now!"

Giving the dark hand in his a sharp tug, Sinikka lurched forward as the red head pulled her behind him, Robert and Charlotte close behind. This time they followed a few crew members up a long ramp, hiding behind the freight when necessary, until they'd entered the hull of the boat and were well below deck with the freight. They made their way to the back when no one was looking and hid behind some high crates and boxes covered in nets.

"Here we go." Johnny said simply. "A lot warmer and probably a little more comfortable."

He gestured to several large piles of sacks on the floor, probably flour.

"A bit more comfortable," Charlotte sat down, "well tonight was fun. Thank you boys for taking us girls out. I had a good time."

"Yea, it was pretty ok." Sinikka agreed, plopping down on a pile and stretching out. The bags seemed to be filled with tiny round things, probably beans or peas and it reminded ehr of a beanbag chair she used to have when she was a child. "Wow... definitely more comfortable then the crates."

She closed her eyes.

"Am I gonna annoy anyone this time if I fall asleep?" She asked in annoyance, already half unconscious.

"Nap Sin, we'll wake you when we get there." Charlotte patted her friend on her shoulder.

The others weren't even sure if the dark teen heard the blonde because before the words were even out of Charlotte's mouth Sinikka's breathing changed once more and she was once again sound to the world.

Robert chuckled and got himself comfortable next to Charlotte.

"I think sleep is a good idea." He said softly. "It's a very long ride to the island and there's little else to do. I'll set my phone to go off in about an hour, that should give us time to wake up and get out bearings before we dock.

That said he laid down and held his arms out to Charlotte with a playful smile.

"Okay..." Charlotte yawned, "I guess a few z's wouldn't hurt."

She went into his arms, cuddling next to him.

Johnny rolled his eyes, staring ahead at the couple.

Robert was lucky. He could have a 'normal' relationship with the girl he loved.

The German grinned. He reached for a large and heavy brown tarp nearby, pulling it off a stack of cargo and covered himself and his girlfriend up. That done he closed his eyes and settled in, pulling her close and resting his chin atop her head.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He whispered. "Maybe one day I'll get to show you more of the mainland then just the clubbing scene..."

"I'm counting on it," She whispered, eyes fluttering close, "I want to spend a lot of time with you...not just in school..."

Robert felt his heart skip a beat at that.

"I'm glad to hear it..." He replied. "I can think of much I'd like to show you and do with you... You'd love my hometown..."

"I hear Germany is really beautiful...always wanted to go...saw pictures," She yawned again, "looks like something out of a fairy tale...hmm...I dream too much of that..."

She let out a small chuckle at the end of her sentence.

Robert smiled.

"Sometimes I think you've fallen out of a fairy tale." he teased. "I'm still waiting for your price to come and claim you back..."

"I don't know what prince you're talking about," She stretch, turning so she could lie on his chest to look at him, "cause I believe the only prince I have is you."

Robert grinned at that, half amused, half proud.

"I don't know about prince... but I assure you; if someone does come looking to take you away, they'd better be in for the fight of their lives..."

"You would fight for me, even if I tell the other guy the only one I want is you?"

"Well that depends on his reaction." He replied only half joking. "If he accepted his loss then there is no need for violence. However, as I said; if he tried to take you away..."

"No one is going to take me away from you." She reached down to touch his face. "No one... are you worried that someone will?"

He blushed a little and reached up to place a hand over hers on his face.

"No... perhaps a little. I'm just... speaking figuratively..." He swallowed, looking into her face. "Just.. _if_... that's all..."

"Talk to me, Robert...what's going on in that head of yours?" Charlotte was worried now. Was he really afraid that someone else would walk in and take her? She wasn't going anywhere. Not unless he told her to leave.

He turned his face away from her and closed his eyes.

"I just... I'm just... thinking, that's all. I've seen the way they look at you Charlotte, other people. You're beautiful, even if you don't see it for yourself. And you're charming and sweet and... so many wonderful things. And I'm just..." He stopped and sighed. "I suppose I'm just worried that one day you'll..."

He opened his eyes now and looked back at her, a flicker of something she couldn't identify in his eyes that made him look so vulnerable.

"That one day you'll just wake up and realize I'm not the one for you, that you could do better..."

Wasn't that all that she worried about? That he would leave her?

"Robert...I'm not going anywhere...and what makes you think I want any of those stuck up, prissy pretty boys? They can't make me happy like you do. I'm happy with you. I...I don't think I can think of a moment when I wasn't this happy before in my life. I'm not going to just leave you. I'm not like that...you're the best for me..."

He swallowed again and closed his eyes once more.

"Good." He whispered now, barely audible. "I... good."

It was all he could say. Not only did the words elude him, but his throat had suddenly gone dry and tight, his mouth felt like sandpaper, his stomach felt queasy in a way that had nothing to do with alcohol or the motion of the ship.

Robert Jurgen had finally fully and completely fallen for a girl and it admittedly scared him to think just how much of him she completely had control of. Yet there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"I won't leave...not unless you tell me to. But for now, you're stuck with me and there's nothing you can do about it," She smiled at him, leaning forward to press a small kiss on his lips.

Charlotte snuggled against his warmth.

Robert felt himself relax slightly but his heart was still thundering in his chest a mile a minute, and his stomach was still uneasy. But it was a feeling he was sure he would learn to handle, to deal with.

"I'll never tell you to leave..." he whispered, barely audible again. He held her tightly now and leaned his head down to rest atop hers, pressing a lingering and tender kiss there. Sighing in content, he closed his eyes one last time with a smile on his face. Never before had he felt so good. It was scary thinking it almost seemed too good but he did his best to tell himself he might as well enjoy it while it lasted, for who knew how long it would.

Johnny let the sleeping Finnish girl leaned up against his shoulder. His eyes stared into the darkness of the ship. He had a lot on his mind. A lot that had to deal with said girl.

A small smile came to his face as he watched the silhouettes sway with the movement of the ship. Somewhere between Sinikka falling asleep and his trying to ignore Robert and Charlotte's whispered conversations, the lights had gone out when the crew finally sealed the doors and holes. He remembered Sinikka's fear of the darkness; even though she would never admit it, and secretly wished she was awake. Maybe then he could take advantage of the situation; offer her comfort and solace. But seeing as she was asleep, as were his friends, there was little he could do. Perhaps Robert had been right; maybe he should have taken advantage of the situation at the coffee shop earlier.

Stupid.

He was stupidly wrapped around one girl.

One girl whom he was still trying to cut through the sheild of ice she protected herself in.

Patience, she had asked.

Patience.

He wasn't good on waiting, but for her...

He was sure it was going to be worth it.

Johnny just hoped he wouldn't go bonkers by the time she finally did opened up to him. What secrets did she keep? Was she afraid that he wouldn't want to be around her anymore if he knew the real her? He saw bits and pieces and he...

He wanted to see the Sinikka that seem secretive, only to those whom she loved most.

Her father...

The promise she had about swimming. How many other promises did she make him? Didn't he want his daughter to blossom? To be happy? That was one thing he admired most about her. Sinikka would go to the ends of the earth to help the person she loved most.

Just like he would for her.

Johnny looked down as he girl beside him moaned softly in her sleep. He felt a touch to his thigh, softly pawing at him.

"Johnny..."

"Sin?" The redhead asked, his heart leaping hopefully. "Are you awake?"

There was silence.

"Sin?"

After a few moments of no answer, Johnny sighed.

"You're still asleep aren't you?" He asked rhetorically.

Her hand was resting by his side now but he was sure he could feel her moving. Carefully reaching out, he felt around until he found her and his heart sunk to feel her shivering slightly.

Johnny scooted closer. He gently grabbed her by the arms, pulling her body towards him. He managed to maneuver her between his legs, wrapping his arms around her body. He pressed her close.

"You're freezing. Damn it, you're going to get sick, aren't you? Yup, I knew I should I made sure you wore something warmer..."

His heart leapt when she unconsciously pulled herself closer to him, her face pressing to his neck. A shiver ran down his back and he swallowed when he felt her breath on the sensitive flesh.

"Mmmm..." She hummed in her sleep, nuzzling against him.

"I have determined you are a cuddler...cute." He tried to not chuckled at this. "At least I know you'll be this adorable until you wake up and are ready to punch me in the face... or leave me... stupid... you're beautiful and smart and sassy- no, wrong word... attitude. Not a bad one... a good one. You stick up for yourself. You don't need some guy doing it for ya. You're determined when you want something...you're a great daughter...and I'm the most pathetic so-so 'boyfriend that's not a boyfriend' to charm you...yay. You're asleep and I'm confessing like this cause I'm a wimp..."

"Johnny..."

Johnny froze. She coudn't have been awake for that, could she?!

"Mmmm... you smell good..."

He relaxed again, feeling like he'd just looked death in the eye and survived. Lady luck certainly was smiling down on him just then. That or she was laughing her ass off.

With a heavy sigh, the redhead decided he'd better not tempt her and decided to keep his mouth shut for now. So, closing his eyes, he pulled Sinikka as close as their bodies would allow, willing to take what he could get for as long as it lasted, and settled in for the short nap before they arrived.

"Night Sin...see you when we get to the island..." He yawned, dozing into a nice little nap.

The dream he was having was an odd one. He was on a boat for one. It was odd though since he was dress up like some Highlander pirate. Robert was apparently captain of the ship with Oliver and Enrique there too. It was storming with the waves rocking the ship. He was screaming to Robert about something when he fell overboard into the stirring waters.

The water was frigid and shocked the air out of his lungs. He tried to keep his head above the water but the waves were violent and pitched him to and fro like a ragdoll. He fought for as long as he could but soon he gave in to the realization that he was no match for mother nature and accepting his face was the only decent way to go. Like it or not, he was going to drown.

Feeling his lungs full of water, the Scot felt his body go limp as the edges of his vision closed in with blackness. He felt himself sink below the waves, deep, deep down. Just when he was sure he could feel Davey Jone's cold icy hands on him, ready to drag him to the other side, he saw something silvery approaching him from the depths. Blinking back the darkness, he watched as what seemed like a woman swam towards him. Perhaps the Fates were smiling on him after all; at least they sent him an angel to escort him rather than the ugly terror of the seas.

When she was finally before him, Johnny was barely hanging on to consciousness. It was this he blamed for the madness he was seeing before him; he had to be on the verge f death because there was no way this beautiful, angelic creature had a fish tail...

A snow white angel with a fish tail swam towards him. Her hands grabbed a hold of his wrists, pulling him upwards. A beautiful mermaid with big blue eyes that stared into his soul. Was she going to let him drown or save him?

Her mouth reached out, covering his and giving him air.

He wanted to stare longer, he wanted to see her, thank her, but his consciousness wouldn't allow it and he finally blacked out.

Johnny jolted awake as the sound of Robert's cell phone going off shook him from his sleep.

Reaching up to place a hand to his head, he groaned.

"Man, they keep gettin' weirder and weirder..." He muttered under his breath.

"Everyone up," Charlotte yawned as Robert uncovered them from the tarp, "let's get out of here and head for bed! Ooo I give anything for a fluffy pillow right now..."

Johnny nudged Sinikka. "Hey, wake up! We got to get off the boat!"

Sinikka groaned louder then ever and reached up to swat his hand away but she only succeeded in waving her hand in the air aimlessly.

"I swear..." She muttered, slurring her words. "Death to the next person who wakes me up..."

Still despite this she opened her eyes, though they wouldn't open more than half-mast, and yawned wide with a big stretch.

"Ugh..."

"C'mon." He nudged her again. "Get up...we got to make a run for it or else we'll be in major trouble."

"Johnnyyy..." She whined, just as the hull opened up and poured early morning sunlight in. "I don't wanna run any-"

The redhead clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh!" He scolded, trying to sound serious as he tried not to laugh. "Last time, I swear!"

She tried to bite him but he was too quick for her.

"C'mon," He grabbed her hand, dragging her out quickly before anyone could notice them. He made quick work getting her around the crates, looking this way and that to make sure the coast was clear. He grumbled, cursing that Robert had already made sure to get Charlotte off the boat without a problem.

"I really hate you right now..." Sinikka muttered tiredly, though it sounded none to convincing.

"Uh huh," Johnny dodged a security guard, hiding behind a crate that was left on the dock. He finally spotted Robert and Charlotte at one of the doors. He quickly dragged Sinikka towards it. All four of them headed inside. Johnny shut the door quickly. "

Alright, we'll make sure you girls get back to your dorm safely."

"We could just let one of those guard catch us. Maybe they'll carry us back." Sinikka volunteered, only half joking.

Johnny rolled his eyes.

"Man, I've never heard you whine so much! C'mon you big baby, we're almost home free!"

Sinikka was too tired to even protest, and Johnny figured he'd better count his blessings. Not every day he'd get away with something like that.

It took a lot to avoid the early morning guards. Johnny and Robert pretty much had to play hide and go seek with them. After a few frustrating minutes that seemed like hours, the boys finally got the girls back up to their room.

"Good night, Good morning. Go to bed, you whiny butt." Johnny told Sinikka once Charlotte got their door opened.

Sinikka opened her mouth and closed it a few times before eventually sighing heavily.

"Screw it." She said bluntly. "I am way too damn tried to even bother with a comeback..."

"Uh huh." Johnny leaned in, kissing her cheek. "I had fun...despite our fight...get some sleep."

She hadn't seen him pass something off to Charlotte. She stuck it on Sinikka's nightstand.

"Hey." Sinikka said suddenly, making Johnny's heart skip a beat. Had she seen him after all? He turned back to her questioningly when she took his hand.

"That all I get after everything that happened tonight?... After everything you said back at the club? Just some lame kiss on the cheek?"

"I thought you were too tired..." He leaned in, "a real kiss can work too."

His lips brushed hers.

Sinikka smiled against his lips.

"You're right. I am too tired."

Johnny blinked as she pulled away from him and turned to enter the room.

"Night."

"Night...sweet dreams Sinikka." Johnny turned away from the door, ready to head back to the boys' dorm to sleep off a rather interesting night.

Robert chuckled as he watched the exchange between the other two. Shaking his head, he turned back to his girlfriend and gave her a smile as he beckoned her to him.

"C'mere..." He said, his voice a little hoarse as he was still groggy from his short nap. "I want more then a kiss on the cheek!"

"Okay okay...then off to bed with you." Charlotte walked up to him, leaning to press her lips to his.

Robert sighed happily and held her tightly, kissing her long and sweetly until finally she had to pull away for air. Chuckling softly he smoothed down her hair on both sides before leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, my love." He whispered. "Sweet dreams... I love you..."

"Goodnight...sweet dreams...and I love you too."

Her heart swell for her to hear those words. She couldn't wait to hear them over and over again.

Robert felt the tension in him ease as he savored the words, replaying them over and over in his head. With one last, quick kiss to her lips, he stepped backwards, slowly releasing her head until it slipped from his and with one last smile, she finally put the door quietly between them.

With another happy sigh, Robert stuck a hand in his pocket and headed down the hall, unable to keep the dopey grin from his face as he indeed did replay those surreal words over and over in his head.

"What are you so happy about?" Johnny didn't smirked but smiled, though odd to see Robert looking that happy.

"Nothing." The German replied, a little miffed that the redhead had broken him out of his love stupor. Admittedly, hed completely forgotten Johnny was there, or even a part of their world - that is; his and Charlotte's.

"I've just... come to terms with a few things...My feelings, I suppose. You should try it sometime, Johnathan."

"Of course." Robert replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I know you can't understand, Johnny, but it is real; love, I mean. Perhaps you don't feel that strongly for someone yet but you will one day, perhaps even Sinikka. When it happens, you'll know... you'll be willing to do anything for them. You'll hurt all the time, but it's the kind of pain that comes with a certain amount of happiness. You won't know what to do with yourself, you'll feel like you're on the brink of insanity all the time but you wouldn't change it for the world... you'd even be willing to let them go if you knew it was for the best and would make them happy."

Robert sighed now.

"One day, Johnathan." He said, sounding pitying as he clapped a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "One day you'll know."

Johnny frowned as the German continued on ahead of him, looking happy as he'd ever seen him. But his own stomach twisted sickeningly at the German's words.

"He makes it sound easy...it's not easy...it's..." He tried to push away his friend's words. Maybe if he just went to his room and slept it off, then he wouldn't have to worry so much. No, he was going to worry about it, no matter what he tried. Johnny headed off towards the other dorms, ready for a good night's rest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: We do not own Beyblade**

* * *

Cinnamon.

She hated cinnamon.

That is, she had until the night before.

"_Damn Scot…"_ She thought in annoyance. "_What a dorky, cheesy, ridiculous idea…"_

But she had to admit, it had been cute. Not to mention a pleasant surprise to wake up to. Cinnamon buns in the morning. It just _worked._

"Sin? You in there?" Charlotte's voice interrupted her.

Sinikka blinked a few times to shake herself out of her thoughts before turning her attention to the blonde beside her. The arm her chin had been propped up on dropped to the table as she stared at her roommate.

"Hm? What?... Yea, I'm fine..."

Beside the two, McKenna lifted an eyebrow before taking a big bite of a, ironically, cinnamon bun (they were the treat of the day, oddly enough).

"Lookin like yer a million miles away, girl." She commented. "Watcha thinkin about?"

"No one- I mean nothing!" Sinikka said, mentally cursing herself.

This made McKenna stop mid-chew as all three other girls at the table gave her a suspicious look.

It had been several weeks since her outing with Charlotte and the boys. Ever since waking up the following day and finding the sinfully delicious bun on her bedside table, her thoughts had been nothing but a whirl of storm clouds and rain. After being informed by her roommate who it was from, she'd cautiously tasted it – just to say she had – and found that, for one reason or another, she liked it. Whether it was because of whom it was from or because she really did like it was irrelevant; either way she was officially hooked.

Unfortunately, every time she'd seen, smelled, or God forbid,_ taste_ anything remotely similar since, her thoughts always unavoidably went back to that night; every word that had passed between, every emotion and sight and sound and touch and _taste_. And all of this, eventually, inevitably, always leading back to the fiery redhead who had officially hijacked her thoughts. And it was driving her to the brink of insanity.

"Thoughts of Johnny?" Serena teased. "You'll get to see him right before we leave for break. I know mid terms have been brutal but don't let it drive you crazy. I'm surprised Charlotte hasn't been climbing the walls yet from not seeing her beloved beau."

"The only one going crazy is you, Serena. You're really hoping on having that trip to the Caribbean with Oliver, aren't you?" Charlotte glared at her.

"Yes! I want sun! Sea! Alone time! I'm going to lose it." Serena whimpered.

Sinikka sweatdropped as she looked between the two.

"I can understand the confusion." She said bluntly, sarcastically. "But it's nothing about Johnny. I was thinking about my last exam and how well I did. Looking back I think I might have given the wrong answer to the last question."

The girls stared at her. She was so good at lying it was eerie.

Too bad for Sinikka they knew her better.

"Ya know, I duno if that's skilled or scary." The Irish girl commented thoughtfully. "You bein' able to lie like that, I mean. Scary, though oddly admirable."

"Speaking of exams, we're almost done girls, and then we can celebrate!" Serena changed the subject, holding a glass up. "Wahoo! I can't wait to see what I get!"

"Hope you did great, Rena." Charlotte paused. "Just hoping I didn't mess up too bad on my last one."

"Why?"

"I ended freezing up on my last exam. I completely panicked. I dunno how it's going to turn out for me."

Suddenly a pair of arms slipped around the blonde from behind and she gasped slightly as a chin came to rest on her shoulder.

"I'm sure you did fine." A familiar voice cooed in her ear. "At least I should hope so, after all the time sacrificed to study for it... First time I've ever been jealous of an inanimate object."

Sinikka rolled her eyes at the German while the other two smiled and giggled, but inside she had to admit; cheesy as it was, it was kinda cute.

Charlotte giggled. "You? Jealous over my books? I had to, otherwise I wouldn't be such a great student."

She turned around in his arms, giving him a smile. "How did you think you did on your exams?"

"Straight A's." Robert replied matter-of-factly. It wasn't pompous or bragging, just a stated fact. He aced them all and he knew it. He always did.

Suddenly he smirked slightly as he leaned down in her face.

"Why? Do you need me to teach you a few things?" He asked cheekily. "A tutor perhaps? I've been told I'm an excellent teacher..."

"Not. At. The. Table." Serena muttered, gagging slightly. "You two are so adorable I'm getting cavities and-Oli!"

The teal haired Italian rushed out of her seat to actually 'glomp' the poor French boy.

Oliver let out a yelp of surprise as the two went flailing to the ground with a 'thud'. After overcoming his shock, he laughed as his girlfriend smothered his face in kisses. After a moment he smiled and gripped her face in his hands, holding her still and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"Mmmm... I missed... you too... my love." He said between kisses, giving her a long one afterwards.

"D'aw..."

"And so the gag-inducing cheesiness resumes." A familiar voice spoke up, followed closely by a familiar Italian. Johnny's hands were in the pockets of his blazer, pointedly avoiding Oliver and Serena smooching on the floor as he passed.

McKenna beamed and scooted to the side.

"Enri..." She cooed, her gaze following him as he smiled charmingly and approached her. When he stopped in front of her he placed his hands either side of her chair and leaned down, giving her a long sweet kiss. The ravenette grinned as she reached up to cup his face and kiss him back.

Sinikka made a face and turned away from all the couples.

_"Unbelievable..."_ She thought with mild disgust. "_What the hell is wrong with people...?"_

She looked down at her barely touched food and her stomach did another, this time totally unrelated, flip-flop as she stared at the untouched cinnamon bun on her tray. Sighing irritably she closed her eyes and pushed it away from her, suddenly unwilling to open her eyes and advert her gaze for fear of what she might find.

"Hey..." Johnny had moved slightly around the table to her. He was about to ask how her exams were but he noticed she had her eyes closed.

"Sin, you alright?"

"Yea. Fine." She replied shortly, not willing to open her eyes. She cursed when the scent of his cologne reached her nose and she knew he was leaning down close to her.

Damn it, why had she rushed into things? She wasn't ready for this.

She'd thought she was, but after not seeing much of the redhead for weeks, she'd had time to think and brood and the more she weighed everything, the more she decided that her decision had been too quick, too brash.

That had to be it.

No way was that tiny, annoying voice inside her head right; the one that kept nagging and teasing her that she was - it was unheard of _- scared_.

Of course not. It was simply ridiculous.

"I need to... go..." She tried to think of an excuse to get away but nothing came.

"Go... somewhere." She finished, keeping her eyes fixed on the table as she pushed her chair back and stood up. "Later."

She knew she couldn't leave on just that note, and honestly, after what she'd promised him, she knew it wouldn't be fair to Johnny. So, forcing herself to take a quick glance at the redhead, she offered him a forced, weary smile.

"I uhm..." She debated on giving him a quick kiss but the thought made her stomach flop again and this time she swallowed hard against it.

"Later..." She whispered softly, pressing her hand to her lips before placing it quickly on the Scot's cheek. That said she turned and quickly left.

"Later..." He stared after her, slightly confused. He took a second to rethink his curiosity and debate going after her, but in the end he decided against it. No, he would leave her alone this time. She was probably thinking of her father and his welfare.

All he wanted to do was ask her about coming with them to Switzerland over winter break.

Eventually he shook his head, turning to the other couples.

Robert's words still haunted him, even after weeks of purposely avoiding Sinikka at all cost. The bright idea of having her come with them to the lodge was the best idea he had to actually spend time with her without actually having to do so much at school.

But maybe he was wrong. Maybe he was better off not asking her….

This time the Scot gave his head a sharp shake. No, he wasn't going to let the doubt sink in. Despite Roberts thoughts, Johnny did in fact know what love was, just like he had feelings and hurt and bled and cried like everyone else. He just didn't show it like everyone else.

"So...what's everyone's plans for break?" He asked out loud.

"Well, we've decided to take a trip to Enri's uncle's villa down in the Caribbean." Oliver offered thoughtfully. "So far, the four of us are going. I'd say you're all more the welcome to come but I assume you're heading up to Switzerland as per usual?"

"We are." Robert seconded. "I've already asked Charlotte."

He looked down at the blonde with a tender smile.

"Aside from a few days stateside, I believe I've got a positive response."

"You do."

Johnny kept a straight face. "Right... Still haven't really decided yet."

"Have you asked Sin what she's doing?" Charlotte asked innocently yet her eyes held purpose.

"First time I seen her in a while was just now. I'll... ask her later." Johnny's eyes pleaded for her to drop it and eventually Charlotte nodded in understanding, making the Scot relax.

He was still thankful he had her as an ally.

Unfortunately, the others didn't quite catch on.

"Why not?" Oliver asked curiously. "You know, if you don't hurry and ask her, she may have other plans."

Johnny resisted a sigh.

"She'll... probably be spending the break with her father anyway..."

The others, save Charlotte, all looked confused by this.

"Her father?" Enrique questioned. "What do you mean? Where's her father?"

Charlotte's eyes widened slightly, wondering how Johnny would handle this and the redhead nearly literally kicked himself.

"I uh... nothing, I mean never mind... I just think she'll be busy, that's all."

"What-"

"What Johnny means is;" Charlotte interrupted Enrique. "That you know, it's family and her dad really wants her to come home. It's the first time in a long time that Sin has ever been so far from home. It would be natural if her dad wants her home for a few days, right Johnny?"

Johnny wanted to hug her.

"Yeah; what Char said." Johnny stood up and backed away. "Maybe you guys are right, maybe I should ask her… Maybe I'll do that… now…. Later!"

He turned around quickly, leaving before anyone could voice any more questions about Sin and her family.

Johnny felt the tight knot in his gut ease slightly. That was way too close.

Him and his damn mouth. When was he going to learn when to watch what came out of it?

It seemed to take forever to find Sin. He managed to pass the time popping in and out of a couple of classes to check on his scores as he tried to find her. Not one idea popped concerning where she could be.

"Hello, Master Johnny."

Johnny turned to his right and sighed with relief. It was the first time he'd ever been happy to see the little freshman.

"Pipsqueak! Man, what timing! Haven't seen Sinikka have you?"

"I believe she went to the art room. Why, is everything alright?" His eyes widened, almost looking adorable with the expression on his face.

"Eh, not... Not really. Just want to ask her something before we leave for break. That's all." Johnny paused. "Hey Pip?"

The little teen blinked at the much taller redhead.

"Yes, sir?"

Johnny chewed his cheek for a minute. Was it stupid talking to a little kid like this? Well he was only a few years younger but still. Was it that he actually wanted advice? That he actually thought the little guy could help? Or was it just that he wanted to voice it, to see if someone else actually thought his thoughts were as crazy as he did.

"Look...what do you think about...? I mean, whatta ya know about_….. love_? How do ya think ya know when something's- Well take… oh, say… me and Sin for example. Hypothetically speaking. Do ya think…. Do ya think it's possible for us to, ya know, love- I mean, fall for-? What I mean is, do ya think we could ever be somethin' real? That someone like her and he can be…. Happy together?"

Pip's eyebrows rose as he blinked curiously at the senior student. The Scot rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as the freshman just stared at him, silent for a long while before speaking.

"Master Johnny... love... love is caring for someone even if they're angry with you or not willing to understand you. It's giving that person a chance to say 'I'm here' without you having to ask... When it comes to you and Miss Sinikka, well it's different…. No one's love story is all fairy tales and fantasy. Just supposed to end happy, even if there are some bumps in the road. What matters is that both of you are happy, even if it takes some time...does that help?"

Johnny mulled the words over in his head a few moments before finally replying.

"Thanks..." He said absently. Then a confident look crossed his face and he felt himself relax ever-so-slightly. "Thanks, Pipsqueak... Pip. Yea that did help. A lot."

"Good." Pip puffed out his chest. "Now quit worrying so much and go ask her to spend time with you during break! I'm sure the worse she will say is no. All you can do is try!"

"Thanks Pip. You know, you're not so bad. I owe ya one, if ya ever need somethin', gimme a shout, OK? I got your back." Johnny ruffled the younger boy's hair. "Have a good break, kid."

The little teen beamed with pride as the Scot turned and walked away down the hall, now looking considerably more confident than before as he held his head high.

Johnny soon found his way to the art room and stopped at the threshold. Suddenly his confidence waned and he swallowed hard against the sudden dryness in his throat, his stomach becoming a bundle of knots again. Chewing his cheek a moment, he took a deep breath before leaning forward and peering into the room.

Indeed, as Pip had said, Sinikka was there, turned partially back-on to him. The redhead tipped his head curiously to one side as he observed her. Normally the girl looked so calm, so cool, so collected. But right then; with her head in her hand and fingers threaded through her bangs, she looked more like the stressed school girl he'd seen nearly every other student become during the last few weeks. But exams were nearly over, what could she possibly be stressed about? He reasoned it must be something important if the way she was furiously scribbling on her page with a stressed expression was any indication.

His body moved silently into the room without his conscience realizing it. He didn't' step too close to her, he wouldn't' want to break the artist shield she put herself in. Johnny had learned the hard way through Oliver about when an artist gets into one of those 'trances' and just draws. He walked close enough so he could lean against one of the tables. He stared, watching her hands move furiously across the paper. His lavender eyes watched as those hands created something.

Something beautiful and warm.

How could someone who kept herself locked away; appearing cold to so many hold so much heated passion? For Sinikka was passionate with her work. He knew she had passion, love, life. She reminded him of an iceberg; cold and beautiful and amazing, yet all you ever saw was a mere ten percent of its surface, the rest was underneath. If he were to take this literally, and he already thought as much over her as he did, Johnny knew the rest of the ninety percent had to be amazing. She just needed time.

He would wait. He just hoped he wouldn't be waiting in vain.

Suddenly the redhead jumped as the dark teen released a loud frustrated sound, something between a growl and a whimper.

"God Damn it..." She muttered, ripping out her page and crumpling it. With a heavy sigh, her head fell down on the table with a soft thud. "Idiot..."

Johnny shifted his eyes back and forth, wondering if he should leave or say something. Nope, Karma loved being a bitch to him so the moment he tried to make a quick escape, he ended up bumping into a table, causing it to emit a loud, ugly and echoing sound as it squeaked harshly across the floor, making the Scot freeze.

Sinikka's head shot up and her gaze instantly locked with the redhead's. For long, painful minutes they stared at each other and with each agonizing moment that passed, Johnny felt his stomach twist sickeningly to the point where he felt he might actually throw up.

Finally, after what felt like hours, Sinikka's gaze flickered to the side to the crumpled page on the table before darting back to him.

"How long were you-... did you see that?"

Johnny, taken aback, glanced at the crumpled page as well.

"No... I was too far away. I just came looking for you... I want to ask you something. But if you want me to leave, just say so."

Sinikka seemed to relax slightly and belatedly reached up to rub her forehead where a small red circle had formed, as if only now allowing herself to acknowledge it. She turned away from him and began to gather her things, not looking at him.

"No, it's fine. I'm soon leaving anyway, I've got to... get ready for my next class." She chewed her cheek as she flipped her sketch pad closed and placed it into her bag. "What do you have to ask me?"

"Wondering if... you'd like to come to Switzerland with me, Rob and Char over winter break. Even if it's just a few days or whatever. I'll leave it up to you but I figured I'd ask before we actually leave school."

Okay, so not the best way to ask. He still felt awkward that he'd ruined her magic.

Sinikka paused, her hand on her bag as she stared at the table. Johnny was sure he could feel his stomach bubbling and he just wished to hell she'd hurry up and answer.

Eventually she did.

"I... will be spending the break with my father..." She whispered tonelessly. "He... I don't know how many..."

She stopped and was quiet for a few moments before continuing.

"Maybe next year..." She said finally, her voice cracking slightly as she began gathering her things again. When she was finished she pushed back her chair and lifted her bag over her shoulder, not looking at him as she turned to leave. "I've got to go get ready for class... See you later..."

"Okay...just..." He reached out and grasped her arm. He wasn't rough, yet she flinched and it completely bewildered the redhead. Johnny looked at her. "If you need someone, call me okay? Even if it's just to be on the phone for five minutes of silence. Let me know how he is, okay?"

Sinikka swallowed hard, suddenly feeling an overwhelming emotion she couldn't quite place. She clenched her jaws tightly, afraid to speak and simply nodded, still not looking at the Scot as she left him and the room behind.

Johnny felt the sickness leave him but he quickly missed it as it was instantly replaced with deep feelings of dread, loss and emptiness.

With a heavy sigh, he leaned back against the table again and lifted his hands to rub down over his face. When he removed them he stared at the ceiling for a minute before his gaze was magnetically drawn to the table where it fell on the crumpled piece of paper. He knew he should probably leave it be, that curiosity never did him any good, but like always it won out in the end.

The redhead reached out and, after only a slight hesitation, picked up the ball of paper and carefully, reverently unfurled it. He stared in slight confusion at first at the cartoony images of cinnamon buns on the page, almost making him laugh. That's what she didn't want him to see? Why?

But the more he stared, the more he realized there was more to the picture. There was a boat. Multicolored beams that looked like club lights, a pool ball; the number two to be exact. A colorful drink, a microphone.

Johnny was confused for a moment until he saw the image right at the bottom of the page. A bright lavender eye stared up at him and he narrowed his own at it, wondering why it looked so damn familiar. It took a moment but eventually it clicked.

Of course! It looked familiar because it was the same damn eye he saw in the mirror every morning. It was _his_ eye.

Johnny looked up from the paper to stare blankly at the wall, the page clutched tightly in his hands as he tried to sift through his confused chaos of thoughts.

Did she...really think of him? Was he just a moment of inspiration or something more? His heart pounded in his chest, thundering so loud it was like a war drum in his ears. A whirlwind of 'does she? does she not?' flew through his mind.

Johnny felt so pathetic.

"Damn it, Sin." He let out a sigh. "Again I wonder what is going on in that head of yours...I gotta see if I can meet her at the hospital where her father is... but geez, just how many hospitals could Helsinki have?"

The idea forming was a stupid one. He knew that.

A brash, stupid one that could lean either to the good or the bad side.

But he just had to be there for her.

She couldn't, shouldn't, go alone.

Johnny sighed, taking out his cellphone. He dialed a number he hadn't call in a while. "Hey Uncle Duncan, it's me... I need a favor…. No, it's for a friend... I would ask her but... I want this to be a surprise... I'm looking for a certain individual... in a hospital in Helsinki... It's really important and I would appreciate it. Thanks... really, I... it's hard to explain... yeah I got time."

Johnny tucked the ball of paper into his pocket, walking out of the room while talking to his uncle about his relationship with Sin and what he knew about her past. He just hoped she wouldn't kill him if the plan worked.

Meanwhile, back at the cafeteria, a small group was talking animatedly just as the bell rang.

McKenna pouted, leaning over to rest her chin on Enrique's shoulder.

"An' I was just gettin used to you again." She only half teased, making the blonde laugh. Oliver playfully rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Exams are nearly over now, mon ami." He said. "You can see each other after classes again."

"You heard Oli, bella. So do not fret, you'll see me again." Enrique lifted her hand up to kiss the back of her palm.

Charlotte just rolled her eyes at the adorableness that was Enrique and McKenna. She was glad things really were working for them. She didn't need to worry about them anymore. Serena and Oliver were always going to be okay. Sin and Johnny...

She felt for him and hoped that Sin would come, at least to visit.

Best she could do over this break was be there for him.

The poor lovestruck Scot needed some female guidance that wasn't Serena.

"Well, off to classes, then." Robert said, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to the top of Charlotte's head. "Just a few more days and we'll all be miles and miles away from here."

"Mmmmm... fun, sun and hot- er... weather." McKenna grinned sheepishly as her boyfriend lifted an eyebrow at her.

"C'mon Missy." Serena pulled McKenna up. "You can daydream about Enrique and you and the white sands later. For now, let's get our butts moving."

Serena took a second to press a kiss to Oliver's lips before dragging her best away from her man.

Charlotte laughed at the antics of the two girls. "Alright have fun in class. Do well. I'll see ya later."

"Later!" The girls chimed in unison before disappearing.

Oliver chuckled as he too got to his feet.

"I suppose that goes for us as well. I'm sure we'll meet up after class. Good luck you two."

"Good luck!" Enrique seconded as he got to his feet as well and gave the two a smile.

"And you as well." Robert called after the two. When they were gone, he stretched and got to his feet offering his girlfriend a smile and a hand. "Will you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you mi' lady?"

"Of course." Charlotte took his hand. She smiled as he escorted her away from the tables. She sighed happily. It was going to be such a nice vacation away from the creepy walls of the stupid school. She was especially happy that she wouldn't have to deal with Valdimar any time soon. The man had his way of being creepy and popping out in odd places, like he just knows when to appear to his students.

"I think this is going to be the best Christmas ever in my life." She commented to Robert, ignoring the creepy camera that hovered down to watch them.

"I don't think. I know." Robert said confidently, placing his arm around her shoulders as they walked. Like her, he was well aware of the camera but he had long ago learned to ignore it. It was hard sometimes but he knew it was only another few months and he'd never have to worry about them again. Besides, in his own words; just a few more days and theyd be well away from the place and he could finally relax for a while.

"Any ideas of what you are or did get me for Christmas?" Charlotte asked, teasingly.

Robert looked down at her and lifted an eyebrow.

"You're kidding?" He said teasingly yet bluntly. "You should know better. You'll just have to wait."

He grinned cheekily.

"But yes, I do have you something already."

Charlotte grinned, "sorry to poke but I'm curious. I got your gift already too. Dad's going to ship it to the school to take with me to Switzerland. I hope you'll like it."

Getting Robert something was a hard thing to do. What did you get the guy who could afford to buy anything he wanted?

It was tough having a boyfriend who was rich.

At least in the gift giving department.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said simply. "All I wanted was to have you with me. And you've agreed to that so mu Christmas is already complete."

"I know but...I saw something and figured...it would make a nice stocking stuffer for you." Charlotte smiled fondly, "I think you'll like it."

The German smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to her temple.

"I'm sure I will." He said softly.

Just then they arrived at Charlotte's class and he released her to stand in front of her.

"This is your stop." He teased, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "Last exam. Nervous?"

"A bit..." Charlotte chewed her lip, "I hate having text anxiety. I know I'll do my best. It's all I can do."

She watched as Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny object. Unwrapping it, he placed it in front of her lips.

"Here, take this."

"What is it?" Charlotte stared hard at the tiny object. "A good luck charm?"

"If you'd like to think so. It's a glassen orange drop. I used to eat them when I was younger, if I was nervous. The taste usually settles your stomach and if you feel your nerves getting too overwhelming, just suck on it and focus on the taste until you feel yourself relax. They last a long time so it should do you a while. But just in case, here." he took her hand and pressed several more into it before curling her fingers around them. "It usually works for me... maybe it will help you too."

He leaned down and pressed a tender, lingering kiss to her lips.

"Not that I think you need it..." He said softly. "But good luck. I'll be waiting for you when you're done."

"Thank you," Charlotte pops one into her mouth, "I'll give it a try either way and see if at least helps the nerves… thank you. Love you and... hopefully your magical candy helps."

She giggled at the last part.

Robert chuckled again and pressed one more quick kiss to her lips before turning to leave.

Charlotte takes a deep breath, walking into her class and taking a seat before the bell ring so the class could begin and the exam could start.

Charlotte got of her exam with ease. The professor took the liberty of letting anyone who was finish to leave since there was no point of keeping anyone there if the lesson was over. Charlotte was one of the few. She was too early for Robert. "I can always wait for him," She thought.

"Hey Dennison, congratulations." A girl walked by, giving her a thumbs up as she passed.

"Huh? Uh... thanks?" Charlotte just shook her head. Maybe one of her professors already posted the grades. No, it was too early for that.

"Congratulations," A small group of sophomores spoke her as they moved from another class, giving her huge grins.

"Congrats to what?"

Charlotte frowned.

"Well, I never thought I see the day when a excellent girl like you gets taken off the list but I suppose," one of the guys whom had tried to ask her out about a month ago step out of the same classroom she was in.

She blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you...I suppose Jurgen wanted to keep it hush hush. All I have to say is congratulations and good luck for your future with that stuffy German. Just don't get lost in their castle. I heard they have guillotines." The boy...what was his name? Mark? Matthew? She couldn't recall but he left before she could question him.

"Ah, you're out early." Charlotte turned to see Robert approaching hr with a smile. "How did the candy work?"

He stopped and frowned when he noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Something is up. I just got congratulated by a few people...even some guy in my class who tried to ask me out a month ago. He said something about you keeping it hush hush and I'm officially off the list and I'm really confused..." Charlotte makes a face, "Something is up again and I have a feeling it's not good."

Robert looked thoroughly confused as well.

"Off the- what on earth?" He stared at her for a long moment before sighing heavily and shaking his head. "Pay no mind to it. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will come out soon enough. We'll deal with it then."

Charlotte watched as he lifted his fingers to rub the bridge of his nose in annoyance as if fighting back a headache.

"Hey you two!" A cheerful student from Robert's class approach them, "Congrats! I never expect you two to move so fast but wow, you two really must be in love!"

What was her name?

Rosalie, that was it.

"What are you talking about?" Charlotte asked her.

"Your engagement, of course!" The girl said cheerfully. "The whole school is talking about it! I'm so happy for you, Robert! No offense, but we were all kinda worried you'd never choose someone."

Robert was too appalled to be embarrassed or offended by the last bit.

"Excuse me!?" He blanched. "Our what?"

"Engagement." Rosalie repeated, slower now and a little weary. Eventually she gave them another smile. "What? Embarrassed? It's okay, you don't have to be. Everyone's just a little surprised, that's all. I understand if you wanted to keep it a secret but, well, you know how it is around here! The walls have ears!"

"Yeah...huge ears...really big ugly stupid ears..." Charlotte grinned at the girl, trying not to think violent thoughts as to who could have done it.

"I'm just giving you my congrats. I'm happy for you both. Take good care of him, Charlotte." The girl smiled, "See ya later Robert. Bye Charlotte."

"Engagement..." She was angry yes, but the thought of engagement made her feel light headed. Too many thoughts all whirling into one.

Beside her, Robert groaned loudly, reaching up this time to rub his temples.

"Meine linke Lunge für eine Unze Privatsphäre ..." He muttered irritably, feeling a headache coming on. "Well I suppose now we know what the fuss is about... just once i wish people would mind their own business. Where the hell did they get-?"

He stopped and sighed.

"It's... okay. I mean... it's not... I mean..." Charlotte took a deep breath. She couldn't talk right. Her mind was just a jumble of words and thoughts not connecting.

"Where do you think they got the idea from?" She asked.

Hopefully it wasn't anything Robert had said. He wouldn't put them into a position like that. But, it was still like high school and celebrity posts. Rumors spread like wild fire.

"I have no idea." he said honestly. "But as I said; pay it no mind. People will talk and we'll probably never know who started it. Just give it some time and whether or not people realize it's not true, it'll die down eventually. Come."

Her stomach was unsettling. She took Robert's arm, leading away down the hall. They were greeted with 'Congrats' and "Congratulations'. It got worse when Charlotte saw Serena reading something. She looked up, glanced down, then looked back up. Her face turned red when Serena approached them.

"Is there something going on that I don't know about?" Serena asked, heavily bothered by the news.

Robert resisted a growl.

"For the love of God!" He snapped in annoyance. "Serena, really! Don't you think if that nonsense was true you wouldn have known long before half of the school?! Of course it's not true! Damn people nad their nosiness! I'm getting sick of all this ridiculous gossip! On my life; I swear I'm moving out into the wilderness the moment I leave this Godforsaken place! So far no one will ever be able to poke their nose into my business again! Good lord, now I know why people become hermits!"

Serena didn't bat one eyelash out of place, "I was simply asking if you knew about the rumors. Fine by me if you want to be a hermit. I doubt Charlotte would want to, seeing how embarrass she is. But thank you for ripping my head off, Robert. I'm asking you kindly if you put it back on my neck. You see, my face is one of the things my fiancé loves about me."

Her eyes looked to Charlotte who just stared at the floor. "You gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Charlotte looked up, giving Serena a small smile.

"Rumors are rumors but I ask cause I know..." Serena smiled at her then frowned back to Robert.

Robert sighed heavily again.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered irritably. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just so sick and tired of all this- I just wish people would mind their own business! It's driving me mad!"

"I don't know who published the bullshit. I already threaten the editor of the school newspaper. They said they had an anomyous tip. I told them to make sure nothing more gets out." Serena frowned, rubbing her knuckles. She had to use some physical persusion that turn into Johnny and Oliver dragged her out before she could pummel the kid's face in.

Robert sweatdropped.

"I see... well thank you for that... I think."

The German paused and opened his mouth to speak again when a familiar voice cut him off.

"Yo! Contrary arse!" Johnny appeared with a one hundred watt grin and approached the trio, slapping a hand down on the German's shoulder. "You ol dog you! Why didn't ya tell me!? Con-!"

"DON'T say it!" Robert snapped at him, cutting him off as a vein throbbed in his forehead. "If I hear one more person say 'con-'"

"Congratulations, Rob my man!"

Robert closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, resisting the strong urge to strangle the blonde Italian.

Enrique gave him a confused expression as him and Oliver approached the group.

"Uhm... something I said?"

"Robbie!" Came McKenna's cheerful voice as she too joined the group. "Why didn't you-?"

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me!" The German interrupted loudly. He turned and pressed a quick kiss to Charlotte's cheek before storming past the group without another word and disappearing down the hall, leaving everyone other then the blonde and teal-haired Italian blinking in confusion.

"Great..." Charlotte sighed.

"He'll be okay." Serena patted her shoulder.

"You think?" Charlotte frowning.

"Aw, sweetie... don't be upset. He's just being… Robert."

"First time in a while since I saw him explode...or almost did." Charlotte sighed, looking at her friends, "I'm sorry guys but we're not engaged...at all."

"You're not?" McKenna asked in confusion.

"But the paper-" Enrique began but Oliver cut him off.

"Was obviously wrong." He finished matter-of-factly, frowning. "Im sure I speak for us all, Charlotte when I say; we're the ones who are sorry. I hope we didn't cause tension between you two. Of course, we never should have assumed anything. We should have known one of you would have said something before now..."

"No, I doubt it was you guys that caused tension..." Charlotte paused, feeling something wound up in her eyes. "I need a minute."

She bolted away from them, heading towards the nearest girls' restroom.

Johnny looked around, waiting to see if anyone would chase after her but when no one moved, he sighed.

"Damn it..." He muttered.

The redhead turned and the others gave him a look.

"The hell are you goin'?" McKenna demanded.

"After her!" Johnny stated. "No one wants to be alone after that, I don't care what they say. And since you're all so ready to jump at the opportunity..."

He didn't give anyone else a chance to speak before he bolted after the blonde.

It wasn't hard keeping up with her and before long the Scot saw her disappear into a girls room a ways down the hall. Without really thinking, or honestly caring, he pushed the door open and tailed after her.

"Char?" He called into the seemingly empty room. Looking under the doors, he stopped when he finally came to the last one down with a pair of feet inside. He reached up to push the door open but it didn't budge so he turned and leaned against the door, closing his eyes and crossing his arms.

"Sucks doesn't it...?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah, it does." She barely could speak loud enough. If she did, he might hear her crying.

"It sucks cause we love them so much yet they're so blind to see just how much we do..." Charlotte squeeze her eyes together, "I'm so stupid...for a second...I don't know...I...I actually kinda liked the idea."

Johnny opened his eyes and starred at the floor for a moment thoughtfully. He sucked at comforting people and with words, and he knew it, but damn it he must get some points for trying.

"Look..." He began slowly, for once actually carefully weighing his words. "I've known Rob all my life and... I can tell ya, he wasn't angry at you, or really about that rumor itself... he's just pissed that people keep stirrin up shit about you guys..."

The redhead bit his lip and thought again for a minute before continuing.

"I'm sure-... I mean, Rob really, really… loves you, I know he does. And maybe one day... well, just because this whole thing pissed him off, doesn't mean he'll never..."

Johnny stopped again and sighed heavily, reaching up for the second time that day to rub his hands down over his face.

"Char..." He began softly. "You guys' relationship is goin great, and... you're really lucky, ya know that? Don't let this crap get to ya. Rob just needs time to cool off. I know you liked the idea of... ya know, you guys engaged and stuff, and I'm not sayin it won't happen just... give it some time ok? I think Rob is just upset that... that the idea came out now instead of later when... when he was ready for it..."

The Scot mentally cursed himself as he heard a sob from inside the stall. Damn it! He should have just let her go! He really sucked at this kinda thing, no doubt he was making things worse.

"I know... I just... when crap like this happens...I get scared...that...I don't know." She rubbed her eyes, "I just get so damn scared he's just going to walk away..."

She placed a hand on the lock, sliding it back to unlock the door. Her tears blurred her vision as she opened the door.

Johnny scoffed at that.

"Pfft! No way." He snorted, amused. "You're his dream girl. Man, for years I was startin' to think he was gay! Lass, you're stuck with him now, like it or not."

He smiled and closed his eyes again.

"Trust me..." He said softly, opening his eyes and looking into her face now. "Crap like this is only gonna make him want you that much more... especially when he sees that you're the one who's stickin around."

Charlotte smiled, wiping her tears, "Thanks...I needed to hear that...just stupid rumors and stupid people and it just...pisses me off. I just want to scream but all I can do is just..."

She paused.

"Thanks...for following me...you didn't have to."

Johnny snorted and smirked.

"I do a lot of shit I don't have to. Not really one to follow the crowd, ya know?" When Charlotte laughed at that he smiled at her and stared for a minute before hesitating, then reaching out his arms to her. "Here... you look like you need one..."

Charlotte moved into his arms, hugging him as he hugged her back.

"You're a good friend, Johnny. You really are."

Johnny smiled and placed a hand to the back of her head, resting the side of his face against the top.

"Glad I could help..." He said softly. "I usually suck at this kinda thing but... if you ever need someone different to talk to... I'll be there... even if it's just to listen."

"Okay." She grinned. "And you don't suck. You're...you. You put it the best way you can which is what I need."

She pulled away. "You doing okay?"

She asked because she'd been wondering since he'd left early from breakfast.

"Huh? What?" Johnny blinked a moment before realizing what she was talking about. He frowned and stepped away from her moving to lean against the counter and cross his arms again with a frown. "Yea... I guess... just kinda... I duno... confused?"

"Did you ask her?"

"Yea... She said she was gonna spend it with her dad..." He chewed his cheek as he stared at a spot on the floor, deep in thought as he remembered Sinikka's words. "The way she talked, the things she said... It was like she didn't expect him to- like she expected this to be his last Christmas... I think she's giving up, Char... and I don't have a God damned clue what to do about it!"

"All you can do is _be_ there for her. Show her that you care, even if you don't say a word." Charlotte leaned against the other sink. "You plan on going to Finland to follow her?"

Johnny chewed his lip now.

"I duno..." He said uncertainly. "I... well, I want to, of course, but... I duno if it- I duno if I should, ya know? You know what she's like... she might not want me to... It's been so long and every once in a while I feel like I've finally gotten through to her but then something happens and... Man, sometimes it feels like it's all a huge waste of time... sometimes I think no matter what I say or do, she's never gonna let me in..."

"You got to be patient and push. I know that doesn't make sense but just by being there when all hell breaks lose, it will mean the most to her. I doubt she'll think you'll follow her there. I don't think she needs to be alone. She wouldn't even let me go which I think is a sign that you need to be there. I say go for it. Do it. If she gets mad, she gets mad. She might, for a while but...I think she'll appreciate that you came all the way out there to stand by her side when she needs someone there to show her she can't do it by herself anymore."

Charlotte looked at him. "I have faith in you...because I can see how much she means to you. I wouldn't give up. If you really love her, then go."

Johnny's head jerked up at that and a slight pinkish tinge bloomed on his cheeks.

"I didn't say- I mean, I don't- I mean-..." He stopped and cleared his throat, finally realizing he was wasting his breath with this girl. "Yea... thanks, Char... you're right."

He gave her a lopsided smile then.

"You're a bit better at this then me." The redhead tested. "Guess we're even now. One more for good measure? This time I think I need one..."

He held out his arms again with the cheesiest grin Charlotte had ever seen.

"Sure." She just rolled her eyes playfully. Charlotte wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

Johnny laughed and hugged her tight, resting his cheek against the top of her head again. Just then the door opened and Johnny turned his head with another grin, ready for the reaction of the no doubt shocked girl standing there but it was his face that quickly evolved into a shocked one to see a very familiar face standing there staring at them.

Sinikka stood, frozen, as she stared at the sight before her, thoroughly shocked and unable to decide what to think.

Charlotte pulled away, seeing Johnny's face. "What?"

She turned around. "Hey Sin... you finally popped up. Where were you?"

Charlotte was obviously innocent in thinking it was just a hug and nothing else. Despite it being in the girls' restroom.

Sinikka was still frozen and speechless. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but nothing escaped. Finally her expression went blank and she took a step backwards, clutching her stomach.

"I just got out of my last exam." She said tonelessly. "Think I did pretty well... I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I'll go somewhere else."

Before anything else could be said she turned and hastily left the bathroom, the door swinging shut behind her innocently.

"Interrupt? Ah shit!" Charlotte cursed, "Go after her you idiot!"

"This isn't happening..." Johnny said, sounding slightly delirious. Now he was sure there was a God, or gods, or some sort of entity because somebody up there clearly hated him. Turning towards the blonde he gave her a pleading expression. "Just shoot me! For the love of God, just put me out of my misery!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes. She grabbed his arm, dragging him out.

"C'mon, you nimrod. Let's find her now."

It didn't take the two long to find the girl they were looking for in the dorm room. Charlotte poked her head inside, making sure to hide the redhead on the other side for the time being as she stared at her roommate, who was staring blankly into her mirror, absently brushing her long locks as if in a trance.

"Sin?" Charlotte stepped inside. "Can we talk?"

Sinikka blinked a few times and her eyes seemed to focus on Charlotte's reflection but she didn't turn towards her and her expression and tone were both emotionless as she spoke, making it impossible to read her.

"Of course, Char." She replied almost robotically. "What's up?"

"You know what's up. Don't hide back into your toneless attitude. You saw Johnny and me hugging. It was just a hug. No need to get upset."

Sinikka blinked at her.

"I'm not upset." She replied simply, and the blonde had to admit, it sounded pretty genuine. "I didn't assume anything. You're just friends aren't you? So why would I be worried?"

From the other side of the door, his ear cocked, Johnny raised an eyebrow at this. She did sound sincere but it was just too weird. Then again, what the hell did he know?

"You're worried that he's becoming the worst version of men, the kind you've got up in that messed up head of yours. You assume that he is nothing but a bad boy, heart breaker, asshole that doesn't give a shit. You think he doesn't care but he does. He really does. He was in there because I was upset over something about Robert. He chased after me because I'm not only his best friend's girl but his friend. He wanted to see if I was okay. And I wanted to know if he was okay afterwards. Cause you know what Sin, he's been beating himself up over you. Because one minute he thinks it's okay, next he doesn't know. I know you told him to be patient Sin... but sometimes you got to give a little too. I know it's hard for you. You don't trust easily. You don't believe so easily...but give him a chance...he really does care."

Charlotte just stared at her friend.

How many times was she going to put up that shield, play that emotionless tone like she could hide from her?

"You can't fool me, Sin. You're angry, upset, and hurt. You want to cry yet you tell yourself he's not worth it... yet at the same time you want to punch his lights out. Maybe you should actually listen to your hopes instead of your fears more often. Cause if all you do is try and assume the worst is going to happen, pushing it... it will. I know that advice won't help your dad... but I think he wouldn't want you to be this upset... wouldn't want you to be unhappy when you can be with someone. I just want that icy shield to come down so we can all see the real you... look, just listen to him okay? Just listen. He tries so hard and I feel like you're setting the bar too high... go easy on him this time. You've been too much of a hardass on him so much I think he deserves a break."

Charlotte walked outside, nudged Johnny inside the room.

Sinikka's teeth clenched and the fist gripping her brush turned white at the knuckles as she gripped it to the point of painful.

There were a million things running through her head just then and none of it was good. For the first time ever she was glad that Charlotte had walked away because she knew had she not, it would have been a very ugly scene indeed.

When Johnny poked his head around the door as if expecting to have something thrown at him, Sinikka turned back around in her seat and closed her eyes, forcing her grip on the brush to loosen as she began brushing her hair again.

"You don't have anything to apologise for." She said tensely. "I'm glad you comforted her when... no one else was around. But Charlotte's wrong. About everything. She had no place and no right and no damn-"

She stopped and took a deep breath.

"You don't need to be here." She continued as calmly as she could. "I'm not angry with you."

Johnny just stared at her. He wasn't sure if she was or not. Just something wasn't right. Johnny approached her, slowly and cautiously staring at her brushing her long locks.

"I'm tired." She said simply, still not opening her eyes. "My exams are over and I won't be joining you in.. wherever it was you said you were going, I told you that and I meant it. I also told you I wasn't angry with you. You won't see me for a few weeks but there's nothing I can do about that. So, goodbye Johnny... I'll see you after the holidays..."

"Okay..." Johnny stood next to her. "Can I least give you a proper goodbye?"

Sinikka frowned.

"Like what?" She asked, finally opening her eyes now and staring at his reflection with intensity. "A hug?"

"No." He gently took her by the arms, bending her back enough so he could lean down. Like any ideas he ever had, it always could end up with him getting hurt. His lips touched hers. Johnny didn't want to give her fire. Tenderness was what he was aiming for.

Sinikka tensed, and in turn, Johnny tensed, fully expecting her to pull away. But despite what he expected, she sighed heavily and kissed him back, ever-so slightly, applying the slightest pressure that still sent a shiver down the redhead's spine and set the stupid, sickly fluttery sensation in his stomach in high gear.

Before anything more could come of the kiss however, Sinikka pulled away and in his drunken stupor, Johnny didn't really register the whirl of emotion in her eyes. By the time he'd regained his bearings, it was gone.

"Goodbye, Johnny..." She whispered.

"Bye Sin, be careful and have a good holiday." He cleared his throat. He walked out of the dorm room. Charlotte had a worried look on her face.

"Was I off?"

"Uh yea… But I think…." He began the moment the door was shut. "I think something is wrong... I'm not quite sure what but…"

"But what?"

"I'm going to Helsinki. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Johnny looked so determined. Charlotte nodded.

"I won't."

Sinikka didn't even look up when Charlotte entered the room. The blonde opened her mouth to say something but Sinikka held up a hand, a mix of emotions on her face that the blonde had never seen her wear before, especially not directed at her. Without a word, Sinikka reached for a pair of ear plugs on her bedside table, inserted them into her ears and got into bed, turning away from her roommate and closing her eyes without a second glance.

Charlotte just sighed. No use apologizing or anything of that sort. Whatever it was, it was Sin's whirlwind. Charlotte took out her phone. No sound from Robert. She sighed. She grabbed one of her novels off the nightstand and turned to leave. Charlotte closed the door quietly. Nothing more she could say or do. Now all she could do was just do something that didn't bother anyone else.

* * *

Robert fidgeted as he waited for his girlfriend. He hadn't seen or spoken to her in a few days and to be honest, he had no idea if she was still around or if she still planned on joining him. He regretted his brash storm-off but he knew he needed some space and he hoped the blonde would understand. Hopefully, he'd have a whole three weeks to make it up to her but damn it, he was going to follow her if she had left. No way was he spending Christmas without her and he sure as hell wasn't going to let his temper ruin his plans.

Well, in any case, he'd just have to wait and see if she was even still at school.

"Hey! You haven't left yet?"

Robert looked up to see a familiar blonde approaching but not the one he'd been hoping and waiting for.

The German sighed.

"No, not yet... I'm waiting. What about you?"

"They're waiting for me outside, just had to run back and get something... Where's Charlotte and Johnny?"

"I have no idea..." Robert groaned, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Rob!" The two looked up and saw the redhead approaching them with a determined expression.

"There ya go man. One down one to go." He pulled his cell from his pocket, read the screen and grinned before looking back up at his friends. "Well, duty calls. Ciao! Have a good one gents!"

That said the blonde was gone and Robert turned just as the Scot reached him. He opened his mouth to speak but Johnny cut him off.

"Change of plans, we're going to Finland." He blurted.

"What?! Finland? Why on earth do you want to travel all the way to Finland? I thought you had-"

"It's emergency." Johnny cut him off.

"Robert." Charlotte's voice carried over where she had stop to look around and try to find her boyfriend.

Robert looked up and immediately spotted his girlfriend, he lifted his hand to wave her over before turning back to the redhead.

"Look, I respect that you probably have... reasons to go, but it has nothing to do with me. I- we, are absolutely not going to-"

"Char, you two are coming with me."

"Did you tell him?" She approached the two boys.

"Yeah. I told him."

"Good." Charlotte gave Robert a determined look. "We're stopping at Finland. No buts. It's absolutely necessary that we go."

Robert looked back and forth between the two.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?" He asked wearily. He looked at the blonde and frowned. "Char...I'm-"

"No time for that now!" Johnny interrupted, snagging the German's arm. "The boat leaves in five! Come on!"

Robert growled but grabbed Charlotte's hand with his free one, dragging her with them.

After grumbling under his breath for a few moments he eventually sighed and turned to the blonde, leaning down close to her ear.

"I'm so sorry Charlotte" He whispered in her ear. "I hope you know that... I wasn't angry with you..."

"I know you weren't." She whispered back. Charlotte smiled at him.

The German relaxed and allowed himself a smile as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm very glad you decided to come..." He said softly.

"You're welcome. I wouldn't miss spending my entire break with you." Charlotte brush a quick kiss against his cheek. "Trust me. Finland will be good. We just got to do something before we head out to Switzerland."

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"I am missing something, aren't I?" He stated more then asked. "Just what aren't you two telling me?"

"We're going to Finland to see Sinikka. She's visiting her dad for the holidays. She doesn't deserve to be -alone and hopefully convince to come with us." Charlotte replied a matter-of-factly.

A confused expression crossed the German's face.

"Her- But- What? I don't understand."

"You will when we get there!" Johnny snapped. "Now just shut up and walk damn it! I'll shove my boot up your ass of we miss that damn boat!

They reached the boat in time. Charlotte was cheering the moment they reached shore.

"Thank God! Freedom!"

Johnny lead them swiftly off the docks and towards the busy street. Lifting a hand to whistle loudly, he easily and quickly hailed a cab, all but shoving his friends inside as he spoke in rapid Icelandic to the driver, who promptly sped off so quickly Charlotte momentarily feared for their lives.

"We got one flight to Helsinki. We should be there quickly. Hopefully we won't miss her or get there to early." Johnny looked down at the date on his phone, "I found the hospital that he's in. She should be there."

"Good." Charlotte looked at his phone.

"Did she say anything about his condition?" Johnny asked.

"No...I don't think...I don't' think it's good...she hasn't talk to me in a few days...I'm really worried that..." Charlotte couldn't finish the sentence.

"We'll be there for her."

Johnny gave a small smile. "Best we can do for Sin."

"Hang on just a minute!" Robert demanded, stopping in his tracks with a serious look on his face. "If I'm getting dragged along on this godforsaken journey, I wanna know just what the hell is going on here! What are you talking about?! Is Sinikka's father in the hospital? What's wrong with him, why are we going there? What do you two know that I don't! I want answers here!"

"God damn it, Robert! Johnny cursed furiously. "Just come ON will you! We will explain there's just no time right now!"

The German debated this for a few moments before eventually sighing irritably and giving in.

"Fine." He pouted. "But I want answers pronto!"

"You will, promise. We just have to get the airport. We'll tell you on the flight there." They got to the airport quickly. They all produce their passports and plane tickets (Those that Johnny had got for them ahead of time). Soon they were on their way to Helsinki, Finland.

Much to Robert's displeasure, his best friend and girlfriend weren't much more forth coming with information on the trip there then they were earlier, as they seemed to either be unwilling to talk about it having been lost in thought or they were busy discussing the situation with each other instead of explaining it to him. He had to admit, it annoyed him greatly but there was little he could do about it.

After an agonizingly long trip, the plane finally landed and Johnny was the first off the plane, impatiently awaiting his friends as they soon came behind.

"Hurry it up!"

"We're coming, God!" Charlotte tumbled after him.

Johnny sighed, "Okay who here knows decent Finnish?"

Two faces blinked blankly at him.

"Great!" The Scot exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "OK, major flaw in the plan here... uh..."

The redhead looked around frantically before grabbing the first person he saw.

"Hey! Excuse me! Do you speak English?!"

The man simply looked at him like he was insane and quickly scurried away.

"I suppose that answers that question." Robert said bluntly, sighing and crossing his arms.

Johnny ignored him and ran up to someone else.

"Do you speak English?" Another no, another person. "Do you Speak English? Do you speak English?...DOES ANYONE SPEAK ENGLISH!"

"I do and it would be best if you quit screaming at random people. It's disturbing." A deep voice spoke behind them. A tall man with dark skin and light hair smirked. He was dressed casually in a dark blue parka, tan pants, and boots. Charlotte's face lit up immediately.

"Uncle Oscar!"

"Hey!" The happy Finnish man picked her up into a hug. "Did you forget that I was meeting you here?"

"Yes, sorry about that. We're just really worry about Sinikka and her dad." She saw the grim look on Oscar's face. "He's not doing too well, is he?"

"No... I'm afraid not. But he keeps chugging along." Oscar motioned to the two boys. "C'mon, I have a car. We'll be at the hospital in no time."

"Yes!" Johnny cheered, bolting for the exit. "Come on!"

Oscar had them all piled into a small four door blue car.

"Buckle up." Oscar smirked. "My driving isn't exactly... healthy."

The crazy Finnish doctor barreled out of the airport parking lot like he had the devil on his heels. He darted through the city traffic, avoiding pedestrians and vehicles alike. Everything seemed to be a blur as they raced down through streets, cutting corners aver few turns. Soon they were stopped at some backed up traffic. Oscar put the car in reverse then turned down an alley. If it was any other car, it wouldn't have fit. But the small blue car made its way through alleyways until they reached the hospital.

"There! All safe and sound! He should be on the third floor in the ICU. You will find your friend there."

A little pale from the near-death experience, Johnny pried his fingers from the handle and dash, pulled himself together and hastily got out of the car - for more than one reason.

"Thanks Charlotte's uncle!" He spat quickly. "Later!"

That said he turned and bolted up the steps of the building fast as his legs could carry him.

Robert sweatdropped.

"I apologise for my friend's behaviour and... lack of manners." He said wearily. "Thank you very much for everything."

"It's no problem." Oscar got out of the car with them, "He's worried as he should be. I'm glad your friend finally got the balls to ignore any protest to be here with her. Even if she doesn't say she needs you, she does. I'm glad you all came."

"Thank you Uncle Oscar." Charlotte smiled.

"No problem. I promised your mother I would keep an eye out for you. Now let's go check up on Sin and her family."

Oscar lead them inside the building. They took the elevator. They haven't seen eyes or tails of Johnny yet. They get to the third floor where there is a small commotion.

"Let him go. He's with me." Oscar made the security guards drop the Scotsman onto the floor.

"Come," Oscar took Johnny by the arm, giving it a tight grip so the Scot wouldn't run into anything important.

The air in the hospital was thick and sickly, smelling of strong cleaners, bad perfume and death and suddenly the three friends understood why Sinikka hated hospitals so much.

"She's just in there." Oscar said, stopping them in front of a door. "Technically no one is allowed in but considering the circumstances... still, I think it best if only one of you go in at a time."

"Me." Johnny said immediately, moving past them.

"Johnny." Oscar called softly after him. The Scot looked impatiently over his shoulder. "Quiet, alright?"

Johnny's expression softened and he nodded once before turning and finally entering the room.

His heart broke the moment he stepped into the room and saw them. A helpless sickly man lying in a white bed with all sorts of machines trying to help him live. Sinikka was right next to him, holding his hand, talking to him. Johnny approached the two quietly.

The man in the bed was nearly as pale as his daughter's hair, a shocking contrast to her dark skin, and indeed she looked darker than usual beside him.

Johnny opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words came out, so instead he bit his lip and looked around. The room was decorated with many bright colors and bright things, obviously an attempt to make it as cosy a setting as possible, though it still reeked of rot and sickness and still had an eerie feeling.

Feeling a shiver run down his spine, Johnny caught sight of a picture on the bedside table and quietly stepped towards it, leaning over to examine it, not ready to disturb the occupants yet. In the picture he saw a handsome looking man with dark skin, bright blue eyes and hair nearly the exact same shade laughing and staring back at him. On his shoulders was a young, jubilant looking girl with matching eyes and skin color but snow white hair. Immediately Johnny realized this must be these two people and his heart broke all over again to look at the man in the bed now. He looked like a skeleton with skin stretched over his bones, his eyes were sunken and now dull rather than bright, almost blind looking, his hair no longer held a slight shade of color and he looked so frail he might break if you weren't gentle enough.

Johnny swallowed a searing lump in his throat and focused his attention back on the familiar form in the chair beside the bed.

Sinikka was leaning against the bed, her lips beside her father's ear and whispering to him in soft-spoken Finnish words that sounded alluringly magical, nothing like he'd ever heard escape her lips before.

Johnny looked around, unsure whether to stay standing or to sit. A spare chair was up against the wall so deciding, he sat down in it, just listening and watching. It didn't matter if it took an hour, two hours or even longer for Sinikka to realize he was there. Long as he was there, it's all that mattered.

He watched for he didn't know how long, a soft smile coming to his own face when he saw the man smile at something his daughter said, and surprisingly, a soft, deep laughter escaped him. Sinikka smiled, a beautiful smile the likes of which Johnny hadn't even realized she could produce. Though her expression was tinged in sorrow and heartache, she also looked happy and it stirred a mix of emotions inside him.

Johnny listened as the man spoke in a deep, slightly raspy voice words he didn't understand; so alike and yet so different from the words Sinikka had spoken for they didn't sound quite as magical as they fell in broken pieces from his lips.

Eventually, after a long time, the man's gaze seemed to drift and soon they locked on Johnny, staring at him and making the redhead squirm. The Scot opened his mouth but nothing came out, what was he to say?

Then it happened.

"Mikä hätänä isä?" Sinikka asked softly.

When the man didn't reply she furrowed her brows.

"Daddy...? What's wrong?" She whispered in English.

Still he didn't reply so she turned her head and finally sapphire met lavender.

"Hi..." He finally found his voice. He still felt squirmy.

Now all Johnny had to do was wait for her reaction.

A part of him was nervous about it.

The reaction was immediate.

Instantly Sinikka's face contorted into an expression of wicked rage that made her normally beautiful features simply unattractive.

"You-!" She almost screamed but she stopped herself and clenched her teeth. Turning to lean down she forced herself to remain calm enough to whisper something to her father before giving his forehead a kiss and whirling on the Scot. Storming up to him, she grabbed his arm so hard it made him yelp and spun him around, practically shoving him out of the room.

Johnny stumbled as he was pushed out the door and straightened to face the dark teen just as she shut the door to the room behind her.

"You idiot!" She all but yelled, doing her damndest to keep her voice down, though her face was a very unattractive shade of scarlet rage now. "You-"

Suddenly she caught sight of two other familiar faces and her expression briefly changed to one of shock before contorting once more into a savage rage.

"What the fu-" She stopped and snarled at them. "You had no right to come here! I told you not to come! Out! All of you, leave! OUT!"

"No." Johnny spoke up before Robert or Charlotte had a chance. "We're not leaving."

He kept his ground. "We're staying."

Just like he'd never seen her smile the way she had with her father, he'd never seen her this angry either and he had to admit, it was a little intimidating. Still, he'd meant what he'd said.

Sinikka reached out, looking ready to pummel him, when suddenly a melodic voice cut through the air.

"Sinikka, Darling." A feminine voice drawled, accompanied by the clicking of heels on the hard floor. "Don't scowl like that, it's very unattractive."

If she looked angry before, she was nothing short of livid now. Any second the others expected to see her start foaming at the mouth.

Whirling on the new arrival, Sinikka snarled at the woman.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She demanded. "Get out! This is my time with him!"

"Oh don't be so prudish, Darling. He's my husband, I can visit when I want. Beside's you've been here all day."

"I only got here two hours ago!" Sinikka all but shrieked.

The other three stared at the woman who had just arrived. Despite her less than attractive persona, she was admittedly stunning. With long legs and perfect curves in just the right places, she was a total knock out. Her skin was fair, the polar opposite of her daughter's and her eyes were a stunning molten gold color but her snow white, stylish bob was the exact shade of Sinikka's and their faces were perfect matches. There could be no doubt, this stunning creature, no matter how unpleasant, was Sinikka's mother.

Sinikka's chest was heaving with fury and she looked like she might actually explode.

"Whatever." The woman said absently, airily waving a perfectly manicured hand. "The point is, it's my turn. You can go now."

Sinikka lunged at the woman but Oscar caught her around the waist and pulled her back a few feet.

"Why don't you go home and take a rest?" He said to the angered teen."You haven't seen the house since you left... You can always come back later."

Sinikka was literally shaking with furry but she yanked out of Oscar's grip and stormed past him none the less, stopping alongside her mother. She hissed something in a language that was neither English nor Finnish, making the woman scoff careleslsy, before storming past them and leaving the wing behind.

Oscar turned a harsh glare on the attractive woman.

"Hisui." He said coldly. "Why must you make everything so difficult? You couldn't wait a few more hours?"

"I was bored." She said simply. "And besides that, this is none of your business. He is my husband, I am allowed to visit him in his sick bed. Anyway, it's time for her to grow up and stop acting like a child."

"Ex-fucking-cuse me?" Johnny spoke up now, lavender eyes flashing dangerously.

"How _dare _you say anything like that about Sinikka? That is her father in there and any moments together right now might be their last! For the first fucking time, I actually saw her really happy, and you had to just show up here and ruin everything!" Johnny narrowed his eyes at the woman.

Hisui stuck her nose in the air and looked down it at him like he were a troublesome splat of mud on her expensive designers that needed to be removed immediately.

"And who might you be?" She asked pompously. But before he could respond, she lifted her hand in the air. "Never mind, I decided I don't care. But to correct you; I believe it was _you_ who… what did you say? 'ruined everything'. After all, it seems she was a little upset before I arrived. So, quite obviously, her foul mood cannot very well be blamed on me now can it?"

Her point made, Hisui reached up to casually ruffle her perfect hair as she strode confidently past the small group and into the room, promptly putting it between them as the final exclamation point to her sentence.

"Johnny, don't." Charlotte grabbed his arm.

"Never have I had the urge to hit a woman so hard." Johnny was shaken.

"C'mon, let's go find Sin and explain why we're here."

Johnny just glared at where Sinikka's mother just went in. He didn't want to leave that man alone with that woman. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was something he couldn't ignore but there was currently nothing he could do. He sighed.

"Fine, let's go find her before I change my mind about popping that woman right in the nose."

"If you do, I won't hold you back." Oscar commented, getting oddball stares from all three young people, "What? I hate her too."

"Come on..." Robert said softly, the first time having spoken since their arrival. "I'm sure she can't have gotten too far."

"You three go on, I'll stay here and... keep an eye on things." Oscar said suggestively. The three nodded and left.

Luckily, it was a great deal easier finding Sinikka then they'd anticipated. She was outside, some difficulty hailing a cab and working herself into a still fouler mood with each one that passed her.

"Sin..." Charlotte said softly as she approached. The dark teen didn't turn.

"Sinikka." Johnny spoke a little louder.

Sinikka turned and glared at them.

"Keep your damn distance!" She snarled, turning away from them again. "Make no mistake, the only reason why I haven't had you three arrested already for trespassing is because someone I hated more happened to show up!"

That was much worse then a punch to the stomach for all three but no one commented right away.

Seeing her continued difficulty with the cabs, Johnny lifted his fingers for a loud whistle, successfully succeeding in what she coulnd't. This seemed to tick the dark girl off more as she turned a furious glare on them. She moved to get into the car and the other three just stared at her, unsure of what to do.

Just when they thought she was going to get in and leave, she turned back to them, still looking angry, but spoke.

"Well, get in." She growled. "I'm sure you three idiots didn't think this through and I'd bet my left lung you don't have anywhere to go or know a lick of Finnish, do you?"

"No, but better that then having to deal with your foul mood right now." Johnny grumped angrily.

"Johnny!" Charlotte and Robert said in unison, the latter more sternly while the blonde eyed him in shock.

"What?" Johnny snapped, sending a challenging glare all around. "Pretty sure I just met the biggest bitch in the world and,_ shocker_, she's your mother! Well now, suddenly everything makes sense. Must run in the family."

Charlotte just stared at the Scot, her mouth agape. What the heck had gotten into him?

"You bastard." Sinikka seethed, her face a mix of emotions. "Have fun walking to fucking nowhere!"

Robert slapped his forehead as Sinikka got in the car and made to slam the door. Bounding forward he reached out to grab it before she had the chance.

"Sinikka wait! I'm sorry, ignore the moron, you know it's a major flaw of his…. Please, you're right; we do need your help. You're not going to just leave us here in the middle of Finland alone are you?... Just for trying to help?"

She stared up at him for a long minute, her eyes narrowed and looking ready to slam the door in his face. Robert swallowed anxiously, impatiently awaiting her response, and eventually she sighed irritably.

"Get in." She said again, sounding simply weary this time.

Robert glared at Johnny who didn't bother to look at his friend.

Charlotte looked at the Scot. And he felt her staring at him.

"I'll be fine." He muttered under his breath at her.

The three of them got into the taxi and immediately Johnny crossed his arms and turned his face towards the window, pointedly avoiding the dark teen. Which was fine cause she was steaming herself at having to share a car with him as well.

Soon as the doors were shut, without giving anyone time to settle in, Sinikka spat a quick muttering of Finnish to the driver, and the man sped out of the lot.

The ride was long and painfully silent as no one seemed willing or able to talk.

It seemed to take hours to get where they were going and each mile was like another mile into another world. The group watched as buildings became more and more scarce and the landscape morphed into a wide expanse of crystalline beauty that took their breaths away. Even Johnny momentairily forgot some of his anger and relaxed a little as he looked over the land that could easily rival the beauty of the highlands enough to make him homesick.

For a long time they drove, almost to the point where the new arrivals were sure they were going to fall off the edge of the earth, until finally a massive, ancient looking mansion rose like a zombie from the horizon. Three mouths dropped as they watched it grow to an incredible size.

"What the hell..." Johnny muttered in shock, his jaw slightly agape.

"You live here?" Charlotte asked Sinikka in awe.

"Unfortunately." The dark girl muttered as the driver drove past a huge set of open wrought iron gates and up a long gravel drive.

For a while, as the house got closer, the three in the back were impressed. That is, until they got close enough to get a good look.

While it was clear that the house must have once been stunning, it now looked like a haunted house out of some old cheesy movie. The colossal fountain in the middle no longer flowed and instead was filled with filthy green water and debris. The paint on the house was chipped and faded and the large ornate steps were cracked and stained. The garden and landscape was an untended mess of tangled weeds and snarled vines, making it nearly impossible to imagine that something wholesome and beautiful could ever have grown there. Looking up, one could see that windows that weren't boarded up were broken and so dingy and filthy there was no way you could see through them.

There were two tall and regal looking statues standing sentry to the no doubt once majestic house.

Charlotte blinked. Was that a birds next sitting atop one of their heads?

"You're kidding, right." Johnny said bluntly, his anger evaporating as the driver pulled to a stop near the front steps.

Sinikka didn't reply as she paid the driver and got out.

"Sin... wait, what happened?" Charlotte asked, starring up at what was once a jewel as she too exited the car.

"Yeah, this place looks like a dump." Johnny said bluntly, reaching out to touch a decorative piece beside the steps and sweatdropping as a piece came off in his hands.

Sinikka snorted humorously as the driver drove away and she led the three up the steps to the house.

"You want the long version or the short one?" She asked sarcastically.

"Quit being a smartass and just tell us the truth, Sinikka." Johnny snapped, turning to her with a serious expression. "We're here now. We know about your dad, we know about your mother and now… this. There's nothing left to hide. So spit it out."

Sinikka shot him a dirty look and moved a few good feet ahead of him, pushing open the heavy front doors and leading them inside. The three behind her cringed as the thing creaked and whined shockingly loudly as it gave way with great effort.

"OK. Fine." She said indignantly. "You wanted it here it is. Our family was once pretty well off. Not filthy rich like some of the old bastards around here but we weren't in want of anything. My father's family comes from old money, well respected in Finland. My mother, as I'm sure you've noticed, comes from Asian blood, fancy aristocracy. Anyway… my father's parents died young, leaving him as the sole heir. So, when he got sick that only left my mother and me."

Sinikka stopped to grab a lamp from a nearby table and took the time to light it with a book of matches, though it took a few attempts with the old looking things, before proceeding. She then doubled back to close the front door, leaving their way to be lit only by the lamp she was holding, despite that it was the middle of the day.

"Hisui… is a colossal bitch." She said bluntly, the light casting deep shadows on her frowning face. "But... she does and always did love my father. Believe it or not, though she was always really annoying... she was never really quite that bad. It was only since my father took sick that she changed; took up alcohol and drugs and all that garbage, like a real damn proper cliché. Makes me sick but unfortunately what I think has never mattered two licks."

She led the group through the house past rooms of covered furniture, grimy portraits and frames, dingy and broken windows and a multitude of doors with dusty and tarnished knobs. What wasn't covered by sheets and blankets was covered in a thick layer of dust and it was all the trio could do not to choke on the thickness of it. Sinikka either wasn't affected or she didn't notice. Either way, she continued to lead them down endless halls and corridors without missing a beat.

"Eventually her habits and persona got so bad that all the hired help who she didn't fire quit. Without anyone to take care of the house, it kinda… fell apart. Like anything else when it's neglected." She paused in the hall to straighten a crooked frame with glass so dirty it was impossible to see what was inside it. "Soon enough, her family became disgusted with her and gave her an ultimatum; either she straightened up or she got disinherited and disowned."

A sinister grimace crossed the dark teen's face.

"You can guess which she chose. So Sobo and Sofu cast her away. Furious, she forbid them from seeing me and cut off any and all contact from them until I turned eighteen. I haven't seen them in years and I have no idea if they're even alive."

Sinikka took a deep breath and straightened.

"I used to do some of the house cleaning." She said quickly changing the subject. "But obviously, I don't need to explain that. Only so much any one person can do alone, and in a house like this…."

Finally the group stopped at a tall, faded blue door.

"Well, this is my room." Sinikka said boredly, reaching up to push it open.

The three behind her held their breaths, not sure what to expect and each anticipating something different.

What met them wasn't quite as scary as either of them had expected and each relaxed considerably.

The room was huge, as was expected, but other than some dust and dirt, it wasn't nearly as much of a health hazard as the rest of the house. It was blue and white with a modern yet somehow cosy feel. On the left there was a couch scattered with matching throw cushions and pillows and on the right was an archway that lead to a massive walk-in closet. There was a large desk at the back piled high with notebooks and sketchbooks and stacks of loose papers. Beside the desk on one side was a tall bookshelf with rows upon rows of neatly stacked books, while the other side there was a work bench overflowing with paintbrushes, pencils, canvases and easels and colors and a wide array of artistic utensils to make the most accomplished artists proud. Directly in the center of the back wall was a humongous bed. It was so tall and large there were three steps on the left side to help you climb onto it. Just across from the bed on the left, light struggled to seep through a pair of dingy glass doors that the others could see led to a large balcony that over looked the front garden.

"I know it's dirty." She said bluntly, absently picking up a framed photo on her bedside table and starring at it sadly. "But I never saw a point in keeping it clean when I never spent any time here anyway."

She approached a dresser on the left wall and fingered another dusty frame on it. A small, sad smile came to her face as she tenderly brushed the dust from the glass and starred down into the face staring up at her.

"Anyway... make yourselves at home..." She said wearily, suddenly looking exhausted.

"Sin..." Johnny said softly, taking a good look around the room. "Why didn't you want us to come?"

Sinikka frowned, not looking at him.

"Because this is my world." She said coldly. "No one was there when I needed them to be so I got used to things that way and I've come to like it. No one's ever given me a reason to trust them and that's exactly the kind of lessons I learned. I know none of you can understand it, but I don't want or need anyone else."

She closed her eyes.

"I've got enough to deal with right now. I don't need anyone else making things more complicated. Besides I liked it when it was just my father and me... we didn't have anyone else to worry about but each other. He was all I had left in the world and I never wanted to share him or this with anyone."

For a long time, no one knew what to say or do as they let these new confessions and revelations sink in. Surprisingly, Johnny was the first one to speak up.

"You don't have to share it with us…" He whispered, taking a cautious step forwards. "We just want to help you, Sin…. Just cause there was no one there before, don't mean you gotta be alone now.."

Encouraged by the redhead's words, Charlotte spoke up then.

"Sin, you've kept this to yourself for too long. That's not healthy." Charlotte frowned.

Sinikka turned a glare on the blonde at that.

"Yes, and that's the way it should of stayed!" She said angrily. "Because other people don't understand, _can't_ understand. If we aren't a pity story we're a joke! The crazy bitch and her pretty, pathetic helpless and victimized daughter!"

She turned away again and clenched her teeth.

"At first it was embarrassing, then downright shameful... But there's none of that left now. Now I don't give a damn about anyone… and I hate her. _Damn _that woman!"

"Sinikka." Johnny cooed soothingly as he approached her. There was none of his former anger left towards her. Now there was only sympathy and guilt as his heart ached and broke for the girl before him. How could he ever have gotten angry at her for her emotions, knowing she was hurting and under so much stress and not knowing the full story.

"_I really am mean and jerkish…."_ He thought with dismay.

"Hey.. Look at me." The redhead said softly, reaching out now to turn her towards him. His heart clenched sickeningly to see the tortured expression on her face. "We're the people who count and you're not a joke or a pity story to us. Do you honestly think we'd give a damn about any of this stuff? We all cared about you long before we knew any of this stuff about you. I know you think you have to do this alone… that you want to. But c'mon… can't you at least try to let us help you?

He paused, taking a deep, nervous breath. What was he doing? He wasn't any good with this mushy stuff. His luck he was only going to make matters worse.

But Johnny knew he had to try.

"Maybe you might just find you like having someone else around even more then you like being alone…"

Sinikka sighed and closed her eyes as her brows knitted together in a painful expression.

"I don't know what I want or need anymore..." She whispered, fighting back the sudden urge to cry.

She was silent for a long time before she finally seemed to regain her control enough to speak again.

"I... don't think I'm going back to school..." She said matter-of-factly. "I'm staying here with him until-"

Sinikka stopped and bit her lip, unable to say it.

Johnny looked around and made a face of disgust.

"You are NOT staying here." He argued bluntly. "None of us are. This place should be condemned. It's horrible. As for the school... well, we'll talk about that later. Right now, you need some serious rest!"

"You're exhausted..." Charlotte whispered, finally deeming it safe to speak up now. "It's not good for you. And not good for your dad to see you like that. Don't you want him to see you happy and not stressed out? I think he would want you to be happy."

"Yeah, see? Little best friend here knows what she's talking about." Johnny tilted Sinikka's chin up. "So here's what we're going to do. We're going to pack your bags, call that cab back and then we're all leaving to find somewhere liveable to stay until we get this mess sorted out."

He searched her eyes for some sort of resistance, waiting for her to complain. But to everyone's shock, she didn't.

"Okay…?" The redhead prompted in a whisper. He lifted his hands to cup her face and gently brush his thumb across her cheek as he continued to search her face.

Sinikka didn't say anything, couldn't say anything, as she stared up at the redhead. Finally after another big sigh she closed her eyes and plopped down on the couch. To Johnny's surprise, she reached out and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close and leaning forward to rest her face against his stomach.

She looked so damn tired.

"Sinikka..." He cooed, reaching down to thread his fingers through her silky locks as he had not so long ago that night back in his dorm. "C'mon baby… I really don't want you to stay here…. How about a nice place in town, huh? Close to the hospital?"

Sinikka turned her head to bury her face in Johnny's stomach, and the simple action made the redhead's body heat and stomach knot. Swallowing and straining to remain calm and cool, the Scot placed a hand on Sinikka's shoulder while the other continued to gently slide his fingers soothingly through her hair.

Charlotte smiled at the two. "D'aw..."

Johnny shot her a dirty look for that but his cheeks were stained a bright pink that severely belied the otherwise intimidating expression.

Finally Sinikka lifted her face and looked up at the Scot.

"Okay…" She said simply, her voice a little hoarse.

Johnny smiled as a wave of relief washed over him.

"Great!" He said enthusiastically, reaching down to take Sinikka's hands and pull her to her feet. "Char, go pack her a bag so we can get the hell out of this death trap before it implodes on us and swallows us whole… and if that bat-shit-crazy woman comes make sure someone's got a Taser or a tranq gun on hand!"

"Right sir!" Charlotte gave him a mock salute before moving to collect Sinikka's things and pile them into a suitcase.

"Johnny, I can walk!" The dark teen protested in annoyance as the Scot bend to scoop her up into his arms. But her squirming was clearly no match for him as he simply gripped her tight to him in response and carried her from the room.

Robert made a face as he moved a stack of folded yet dusty blankets aside with his foot.

"I honestly have no idea what to think of this place..." He muttered to Charlotte as he watched her gather some of Sinikka's things.

"A place that hasn't been home in a long time." Charlotte looked over the suitcase as she made a mental checklist in her head. Last minute she added a couple of things that she knew Sinikka would appreciate before reaching to zip it up.

Charlotte dropped the suitcase along with two other bags next to Robert's feet and turned to him with a sweet smile. "Be a sweetie won't you and carry these downstairs."

Robert gave her a smile and leaned down to give her a quick peck on the lips before bending to pick up the suitcases. He made to straighten but was surprised by the weight and his eyes popped.

"Good lord girl, what on earth did you put in here!?"

"Just the basics." Charlotte said matter-of-factly. "A girl never knows what she might need on her travels. You're strong enough. You can handle it. I'm going to give Oscar a call to come and get us."

Charlotte left the room, dialing her uncle's number on her phone.

Robert sighed and with a grunt, hoisted the bags and proceeded to lug them out the room and down the stairs, wondering just how in the hell his petite girlfriend had managed to so easily lift and drop them at his feet.

Perhaps a serious trip to the gym was in order….


End file.
